


Путь к Раю. Часть 5. Звезда Истины

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychology, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 122,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Палач, долгие годы отравлявший жизнь, оказался совсем не таким, каким Арей считал все это время. Он стал другом, потеряв которого, дьявол начал сожалеть об утрате. Пытаясь разобраться в дебрях лжи, выстроенных Правителем Ада, он жаждет обрести себя и докопаться до сути. Страх ушел, уступив место новому безумию. Арея захлестывает тьма его собственных желаний. Но сможет ли он выдержать мрак своей души, оставшись наедине с самим собой?
Series: Путь к Раю [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Глава 1. Лед пламени

Листва шумела. Птицы тихо пели, подхватывая песню деревьев. Ветер развевал белоснежные волосы Айона, стоящего у могилы. Он не хотел бы быть здесь. Он хотел бы, чтобы отец сейчас стоял рядом. Во плоти. Или хотя бы за границей незримой тюрьмы. Чтобы его можно было увидеть. Чтобы с ним можно было поговорить.  
Айон приходил сюда и ждал чуда. Потому что чудеса происходили постоянно. Адам много раз обманывал смерть. Неужели на этот раз ей удалось победить?  
Анеида убила его из мести. Дав время помучиться перед концом. Все кругом умирали, потому что кто-то кому-то мстил. Кто-то должен был наконец остановить это, черт побери. Но больше всего на свете хотелось сотворить то же самое. Убить врага из мести. И чтобы больше он не натворил никакого зла.  
Астарот столько лет притворялся другом. Помогал — действительно помогал. Спасал Арея. Раз за разом. Ради чего? Зачем ему вообще понадобился Арей? Как же хотелось понять...  
Кто-то окликнул, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Айон обернулся и протянул руку, приветствуя Сатану. Тот пожал его ладонь и немного грустно улыбнулся.  
— Сегодня годовщина его смерти... Пятнадцать лет... Время пролетело слишком быстро. Давно ты здесь?  
— С утра.  
— Выглядишь ужасно... Ты давно отдыхал?  
— Полгода назад.  
— Айон...  
— У меня есть дела поважнее, чем отдыхать.  
— Ты выглядишь очень усталым.  
— Плевать. Годы прошли, а я так и не сделал ничего для того, чтобы найти Астарота.  
— Ты его не найдешь.  
— Найду.  
— Айон...  
— Я его найду.  
— Айон, я понимаю... Он причинил много боли тем, кто был тебе дорог. Но и тебя убить ему труда не составит, — попытался достучаться Сатана. Положив руки Айону на плечи, он развернул его к себе и пристально заглянул в решительно-самоуверенные глаза. — Что ты будешь делать с ним, если действительно найдешь?  
— Это мое дело.  
— Айон...  
Архангел стряхнул руки дьявола со своих плеч.  
— Я буду делать то, что посчитаю нужным.  
— Что ты собираешься делать, если даже мне не можешь об этом сказать?!  
— Не твое дело!  
Сатана схватил Айона за ворот. Архангел вцепился дьяволу в горло, не желая оставаться в долгу. У них был общий враг, но разные методы. Прекрасный повод перегрызться между собой.  
— Ай-ай-ай, какое неуважение, дети мои, — пристыдил их насмешливый голос.  
Разом обернувшись, они увидели сидящего на надгробном камне Адама.  
— Как можно драться на могиле? — хитро ухмыльнулся тот. — Тем более, на моей? У вас совесть есть?  
— Пойду я все-таки посплю... — рассеянно произнес Айон, разжимая руку.  
— Я не глюк! — обиделся ангел. — Я пришел, чтобы вас разнять.  
— Скажи ему, чтоб он отдохнуть пошел! — выступил Сатана. — Ты трупом лучше выглядел, чем он сейчас!  
— Да, я такой, — самодовольно согласился Адам. — Айон, у меня есть для тебя кое-что интересное... Я же не просто так в жопе мироздания столько времени торчал!

Повелитель... Владыка, хозяин его души... Решающий его судьбу... Раздавивший волю, втоптавший в грязь желания... Создавший его ради удовлетворения мечты своего друга, который хотел лишь покоя... Хотел, чтобы жизнь перестала существовать... Ложь. Все это была его ложь... Ложь жалкого, ничего не значащего неудачника, слепо следовавшего за чьей-то мечтой. Даже сам его образ оказался ложью. Даже страдание и жестокость на самом деле не существовали. Не существовало абсолютно ничего.  
Губы Арея нервно дрогнули, складываясь в кривую ухмылку. Пустота. Куда бы он ни смотрел — везде оказывалась лишь пустота. В стенах шикарного дома не было больше слышно детского смеха. С улицы перестало доноситься пение птиц. Жизнь покинула это место, и вновь в нем остался лишь он — один на один со своей смертью. Сколько бы он ни жаждал вернуть все, теперь оставалось лишь заглядывать в свою память, пытаясь найти там потерянное счастье, ускользнувшее, словно бесплотный призрак. Мир не озарится больше улыбкой единственной женщины, которую он смог полюбить. Объятия отца больше не спасут его. Ведь не от чего больше спасать.  
Осталась лишь пустота. Пустота — конец его проклятья. Столь отчаянно желанная, теперь она превратилась в новую пытку, лишь продляя страдания. Жизнь — то ее жалкое подобие, что было у него — ушла, оставив сожаление и чувство вины.  
Презрение... Все, что он испытывал теперь — это только презрение. К Астароту — иллюзии страданий, к отцу — иллюзии счастья, к семье — иллюзии любви, теперь навсегда покинувшей его. Сам же он был всего лишь иллюзией существования, боящейся смерти как продления своих мучений. Смерть не была небытием. Смерть не была покоем. Смерть могла быть чем угодно — и это вселяло страх. Смерть могла подарить забвение, а могла навек заточить в тюрьму страданий и боли.  
Лишь это сдерживало Арея. Лишь осознание того, что смерть не принесет небытия. Он не смог бы умирать с твердым намерением вернуться, как поступали Айон или Адам, вечно оставаясь живыми. Не смог бы твердо верить в свою мысль. После смерти кто-то возвращался, из небытия — никогда.  
Отпив вина из прозрачного бокала, на отточенных гранях которого отблескивал тусклый свет уличного фонаря, Арей откинул голову и прикрыл усталые глаза, пытаясь сбежать от назойливого света. На подоконнике было тесно, и за несколько часов сидения в неудобной позе у дьявола порядочно затекло все тело. Но он не спешил вставать. Это ведь не имело смысла. Так же, как и все его существование.  
Устало вздохнув, Арей приник щекой к стеклу, уставившись безжизненным взглядом в темную даль. Тоска больше не пугала. Она стала частью бытия. Столь же неотделимой, как и равнодушие.  
Дьявол перевел взгляд на звезды и издал нервный смешок. Вино расплескалось по груди, а хрустальный бокал со звоном разлетелся на осколки, соприкоснувшись с полом.  
— Я ведь скучаю по тебе, мразь, — отрывисто выдохнул Арей, тут же заходясь в приступе дикого смеха. — Мне ведь теперь совсем не с кем поговорить.  
Рухнув с подоконника прямо на осколки, дьявол, шатаясь, неуклюже поднялся, не обращая внимания на порезы.  
— Ты ведь... — истерично хохотнул он, опираясь на стену и пытаясь вяло шевелить не слушающимися ногами. — Был... Моим... Единственным... Другом... Чертов... Палач...  
Споткнувшись обо что-то в темноте, Арей все же не удержал равновесие и со всего размаху налетел на дверь, выбивая ее из петель. Пролетев пару метров, он упал прямиком в кровать, но сполз на пол и, стащив с постели подушку, улегся прямо на ковре, поджимая под себя ноги.  
— Приснись же мне, сволочь, — пробормотал он невнятно. — У меня ведь есть только ты и отец...

— Ты пришел, — торжествующе заключил Арей, снисходительно глядя на Правителя Ада. — Ты пришел, потому что я звал тебя.  
— Не думал, что ты захочешь меня видеть, — равнодушно-печальным тоном отозвался Астарот, плюхаясь на кровать.  
На миг тьма озарилась синим пламенем, но в следующую секунду в беспросветной черноте вновь виднелась лишь тлеющая сигарета. Арей недовольно хмыкнул и, бесцеремонно схватив демона за волосы, требовательно прошипел ему в ухо:  
— Я хочу видеть тебя. Покажи мне свою мерзкую морду.  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами, отвечая безмолвным согласием. Комната озарилась голубоватым светом. Арей удовлетворенно улыбнулся, отпуская взлохмаченные пряди и выпрямляясь. Астарот — все такой же неряшливый и растрепанный — вовсе не изменился за эти пятнадцать лет. Равнодушный взгляд, ничего не выражающее лицо, весь этот скучающий и отсутствующий вид — все в нем осталось прежним.  
— Помнишь, как ты говорил мне о том, что я должен забыть его? — ухмыльнулся дьявол, наклоняясь к своему мучителю. — Помнишь, как приходил в ту тюрьму, что построили мы вдвоем? Помнишь, как убивал меня каждой секундой жизни?  
— Я помню твою борьбу, — равнодушно отозвался Астарот, даже не повернув к нему головы. Скрестив ноги, он оперся локтем на колено и лениво положил голову на руку, продолжая курить. — Помню чувство, которое ты испытывал, думая об отце. Ты ведь сам уже не помнишь его, хотя отчаянно желаешь вспомнить. Ведь именно оно — сердце твоей жизни. Ты ведь хочешь провести с ним свое будущее? Тебе ведь страшно думать о том, что там его может не быть?  
— Я хочу провести с ним настоящее, — произнес Арей, ухмыляясь, словно одержимый. — Каждое сегодня, каждое мгновение. Будущего нет.  
Астарота насмешили эти слова. Он усмехнулся, и тень чувств наконец тронула его безмятежное лицо. Дьявол как завороженный смотрел, как плясало пламя, отражаясь в его глазах. Его глаза были цвета синего пламени. Цвета мягкого летнего неба. Цвета безмолвной и безмятежной лесной реки. Чистые, будто кристаллы. Уловив мысли Арея, Астарот вдруг обернулся, хватая его за ворот и притягивая к себе.  
— Твоя душа сгорела в моем пламени, — раздался в тишине негромкий шепот.  
Дьявола обдало волной трепета и возбуждения. По телу пробежали мурашки. Тот самый вкрадчивый голос, так ненавидимый и столь притягательный... Он принадлежал этому странному, двуликому существу. Этому оборванцу с пустой душой. В повелителе всегда была какая-то тайна, но Арей никогда не улавливал даже обрывки его истинных чувств. Может, эта загадка вообще не стоила разгадывания. Ведь могущественный Правитель Ада оказался придурочным наркоманом, которому на все насрать.  
— Мое пламя пока никого не согрело, — продолжал Астарот, не отводя пристального взгляда от Арея. — Я никогда не думал, что оно может согреть. И на протяжении последних лет я лишь хочу подарить его тепло кому-то. Кому-то, кто сможет показать мне, что такое смысл. Я просто хочу понять, для чего существую. Так же, как и ты, Арей.  
Дьявол хрипло вздохнул, когда сильная рука разжалась, и Правитель Ада отвернулся, принявшись равнодушно курить. Из повелителя Астарот вновь превратился в безалаберного раздолбая, безразличного ко всему происходящему. Переведя дыхание, Арей уселся рядом, уставившись на блуждающие по комнате языки пламени. Зрелище было поистине завораживающим. Напоминало о вечной тюрьме в собственной голове.  
— Я — часть мира, — тихо произнес дьявол. — Я принадлежу миру. Моя плоть принадлежит отцу, а душа — скопление энергий. Меня нет, я просто состою из многих миров. Это крайне отвратительно. Я никогда этого не хотел. Предназначения. Предназначение есть у мебели, у техники — у предметов, созданных для удовлетворения чьих-то потребностей. Равняй себя с мебелью сколько угодно. А я личность. Я не хочу.  
Астарот хмыкнул, безразлично выпуская в воздух клуб дыма. На лице его по-прежнему читалась лишь скука. Он не обиделся. Может, его даже все устраивало. А может, ему просто было насрать.  
— Я могу распасться на части и перестать осознавать себя. Но эти части все равно будут существовать, — продолжал Арей. — Так что же я? Всего лишь часть того, что так отчаянно презираю?  
— Ты идиот, — обреченно вздохнул Астарот. Повернувшись к дьяволу, он одарил его грустным взглядом и, протянув руку, ласково потрепал по волосам. — Идиот, который решил перестать быть частью всего.  
— Отвратительно, — нервно огрызнулся Арей, дергаясь и отстраняясь. — Отвратительно соприкасаться хоть с чем-то. Отвратительно осознавать себя частью того, к чему я не хочу иметь отношения.  
Рука Астарота легла на его грудь. Дьявол вздрогнул, вопросительно заглядывая в небесно-голубые глаза.  
— Чувствуешь? — спросил Правитель Ада.  
Синие искорки бежали по его руке, разбиваясь о грудь Арея. Нервно вздохнув, тот неуверенно выдавил:  
— Нет...  
— Вот и я нет, — развел руками Астарот, отворачиваясь и как ни в чем не бывало продолжая курить. — Ну не умею я чувствовать, что поделать. А может, ты мне просто не нравишься.  
Дьявол раздраженно запыхтел, изводясь от желания двинуть повелителю по наглой морде. Астарот расхохотался, но так же внезапно замолк и вновь принял равнодушно-печальное выражение. Сколько же в нем было сраной тоски, которую он игнорировал. Жалкий дурак, обманувший сам себя.  
— Я был погибелью мира, — усмехнулся он устало. — Но до сих пор не могу понять, отчего же все так жаждут моей власти? Мне она не принесла абсолютно ничего. Я, самый могущественный во Вселенной, действительно не понимаю, что же в этом такого?  
— Просто ты ничтожество, — насмешливо хмыкнул Арей. — Жалкое, ничего из себя не представляющее ничтожество. Ты как хомячок, которому в клетку принесли дробовик, но он продолжает жить своей жизнью, не обращая на него внимания. Жизнь жалкого хомячка никак не изменится — ведь он даже не понимает, что вообще представляет из себя оружие и как его можно использовать.  
— Я не испытываю даже зависти, — как-то напряженно усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Мне не хочется быть на твоем месте. Не хочется обладать такой невероятной по силе любовью. Я не нуждаюсь в ней. Я ни в чем не нуждаюсь. Мне не нужно небытие, не нужна любовь, не нужна жизнь. Я ведь так и не понял, что же такое жизнь. И для чего она нужна. Я не умею жить. И никто не смог научить меня.  
— У тебя впереди мучительная вечность, — презрительно произнес дьявол. — Ты вполне успеешь обдумать всю эту лабуду.  
— Как думаешь, сколько тебе осталось? — сощурился Астарот, искоса глядя на него.  
— Мне безразлично, — отрезал Арей, отворачиваясь. — Будь, что будет. Я устал.  
Протянув руку, Правитель Ада бережно погладил его по волосам. Дьявол дернулся, будто его шарахнуло током, но тут же замер, жадно поглощая ласку. Астарот усмехнулся.  
— Я никогда, наверное, не жил. В детстве, когда еще был жив мой отец, у меня была жизнь. Обыкновенная жизнь, которую проживает каждый. В окружении семьи, друзей. Ради какой-то цели. Я никогда не задумывался над своим предназначением. Не искал смысла в бытии. Но каждую секунду своего существования я жил. Я чувствовал жизнь. Хотя все и считали меня беззаботным и безалаберным никчемышем, я был всего лишь счастливым ребенком.  
Вздохнув, Правитель Ада бросил на пол истлевший окурок и, достав из кармана сигарету, щелкнул пальцами, высекая синие искры. Прикурив от пламени, он вновь уставился в стену. Печальный взгляд чистых прозрачных глаз вызывал у Арея какой-то странный трепет. Астарот никогда не был противен ему. Несмотря на все, что сотворил, он оставался владыкой — владыкой странным и могущественным. Теперь в нем лишь стало больше загадок. Отвращение вызывало только его равнодушие. Его глупость. Нежелание признавать очевидного. Но оставалось только принимать его таким, какой он есть.  
— Мы похожи немного, Арей, — продолжал Астарот. Его голос уже не звучал как тот — вкрадчивый и властный. Теперь это был обычный голос молодого мужчины. Но даже в нем дьявол все еще чувствовал ту необъятную силу, что калечила судьбы. — Мы похожи в главном. Мы оба мертвы без них.  
Арей вздрогнул, поднимая глаза на Астарота. Тот безразлично смотрел в черное пространство, изредка отрывая сигарету от губ и выдыхая клубы дыма. Неужели чертов палач, уничтоживший его душу, действительно понимал в нем самое главное? Неужели он не был отвратителен лишь потому, что был слишком похож?  
Астарот рассмеялся, роняя голову на грудь. Спутанные седые пряди закрыли его лицо.  
— Наверное, я старею, — насмешливо произнес он, прикрывая рукой глаза. — Иначе как объяснить, что я начал чувствовать муки совести?  
Арей понимающе усмехнулся. Слова сейчас плохо укладывались в голове. Донимало непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к Астароту. Дотронуться до его волос, почувствовать, какие они на ощупь. Провести ладонью по груди, пытаясь понять, есть ли у этого бездушного палача сердце. Коснуться кожи, чтобы проверить, есть ли в нем тепло. Выцарапать прекрасные голубые глаза и вечно в них смотреть...  
— Ты разделил со своим отцом его мечту, — прервал мысли дьявола голос с мелькнувшими в нем нотками сожаления. — Я же отверг мечту своего отца. И перед ним мне до сих пор невыносимо стыдно. Я, честно признаться, до сих пор не понимаю, чего он хотел... Меня никогда не интересовала его мечта. Он осознавал, что что-то неправильное происходит в том Раю, где мы жили. Что-то, что его не устраивало. И для него жизнь не ограничивалась лишь беззаботностью и беспечностью. Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем нужно было думать обо всех этих вещах. Пусть в итоге многие пострадали... Даже те, кто были дороги мне... Во всем еще с самого начала была моя вина. Я отправил отца на смерть. Я познакомил Лилит с Самаэлем. Я никогда не думал, я просто жил. И, руша твою судьбу, я тоже не задумывался о твоих чувствах. Я лишь видел их и манипулировал ими. Дар... Дар дал мне больше, чем любому существу во Вселенной. Но этот дар лишь искалечил тех, кто был рядом со мной. Зачем могущество избрало меня сосудом своей силы? Я ведь по меньшей мере неспособен ей управлять...  
— Ты будто пришел на исповедь, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Ему все не давали покоя назойливые мысли. Он весь извелся от желания все же коснуться Правителя Ада. Но решиться на это было ему не по силам. Для этого пришлось бы признать, что любовь сильнее ненависти. Обесценить свои страдания. Просрать шанс на справедливость. Вот только стоило ли ставить справедливость выше счастья? Грош ей цена, если она тоже заставляла страдать.  
— Исповедь? — хохотнул Астарот, хитро прищуриваясь. — Исповедь, говоришь? Не ты ли убеждал себя, что тебе не в чем каяться? Что ты страдаешь не из-за своих грехов?  
— Грехов, значит, — резко огрызнулся дьявол. На него вмиг накатила злость. — В чем же мой грех? В том, что я родился? В том, что попался тебе на твоем пути? Я просто жертва, которую ты растил на заклание.  
— Тогда кто я? — спокойно спросил Астарот. Его мягкий, но холодный взгляд пронзал Арея насквозь. Застывшая на губах легкая полуулыбка скрывала истинные чувства, не позволяя видеть больше, чем он хотел показать. Кем он был на самом деле? Правителем Ада, притворяющимся дураком, или дураком, притворяющимся Правителем Ада? Это был единственный оставшийся вопрос, ответ на который решил бы все раз и навсегда. — Разве моя вина в том, что мне достался этот дар? Или проклятье... Как ни назови, все один черт. Я не хотел убивать своего отца. Но он умер по моей вине. Так в чем же я виноват? В том, что не пошел на смерть вместо него?  
— Почему?! — вскричал Арей, вскакивая и еле сдерживая ярость. — Почему я существую в аду?! Объясни мне! Чертов палач, объясни, почему именно меня ты обрек на это!  
— Потому что ты пожелал пройти через это, — насмешливо произнес Астарот, сложив губы в доброжелательную улыбку.  
— Я?! — прошипел дьявол, задыхаясь от злости. — Я пожелал?!  
— Ты, — рассмеялся Правитель Ада. — Я ведь вижу тебя насквозь, но неужели ты настолько слеп, что не можешь себя увидеть?  
Арей рванулся вперед, хватая его за горло. Астарот закатил глаза и, непоколебимо отняв от губ сигарету, выпустил дым дьяволу в лицо.  
— Ты хотел пройти через то, через что прошел твой отец, а я всего лишь дал тебе эту возможность, — пожал плечами он. — Я всего лишь осуществил твое желание.  
— Он никогда не проходил через такое, — выдавил Арей дрожащим от негодования голосом. — Он никогда не чувствовал себя мертвым!  
Астарот усмехнулся, хитро прищуриваясь.  
— Ты наивен, как ребенок, — насмешливо произнес он, по-прежнему не пытаясь отстраниться и позволяя когтям дьявола истязать свою шею. — Ты ведь ни разу не воспользовался предложением Айона заглянуть в его память. Откуда ты можешь знать, что ему приходилось чувствовать?  
— Покажи мне! — потребовал Арей, словно одержимый.  
Вновь закатив глаза, Правитель Ада сунул ему под нос пальцы, сложенные в красноречивый кукиш. Дьявол с силой встряхнул его, категорически неудовлетворенный таким ответом.  
— Да отвали ты уже, — устало вздохнул Астарот, отпихивая Арея и плюхаясь на кровать. — Тебя изолировать надо, ты на людей бросаешься.  
Арей нервно расхохотался. Астарот вновь вздохнул, созерцая его безумный припадок. Поднявшись с кровати, он взял дьявола за плечи и, едва касаясь губами его губ, вдохнул в него свое теплое дыхание, смешавшееся с сигаретным дымом.  
Арей затих. Его отяжелевшие веки закрылись. Астарот подхватил обмякшее тело и, уложив в постель, заботливо укрыл одеялом. Поднял с пола брошенную там подушку, подложил под буйную голову дьявола. А потом, удовлетворенно оглядев получившуюся картину, хмыкнул и, щелкнув пальцами, растворился в пространстве.

Проснувшись, Арей с первым же движением почувствовал всю горечь своего вчерашнего греха. Протяжно застонав, он накрыл рукой горячий лоб и, еле поднявшись с постели, поплелся на кухню. По дороге его шатало из стороны в сторону, отчего путь оказался в несколько раз длиннее обычного. Но, все же добравшись до пункта назначения, дьявол утолил адскую жажду и, удовлетворенный, плюхнулся на стул, расслабленно вздыхая. В висках ломило, будто по голове всю ночь топталось стадо слонов.  
Спустя несколько минут, обретя способность связно рассуждать, Арей начал восстанавливать в мыслях картину произошедшего ночью. Не было сомнений в том, что во сне к нему приходил сам Астарот — он не был продуктом измученного сознания, все было как в те ночи, когда Арей видел его в кошмарах. Значило ли это, что повелитель все еще следит за его разумом? Значило ли это, что у них все еще есть связь?  
— Почему он существует только во сне? — хрипло выдохнул дьявол, поднося зажигалку к зажатой в губах сигарете.  
Ее пламя не было похоже на пламя Астарота. Не было таким завораживающим и холодным. Даже пламя Сатаны не было похоже на пламя повелителя — пламя истинного дьявола было обжигающим, в нем сгорало все, что посмело вызвать его гнев. Арей помнил, как пламя Сатаны касалось кожи. Как его ярость, обретая материю, искалечила и без того отвратительное тело. Пламя Сатаны было его гневом. Пламя Астарота — таким же ледяным и безмолвным, как он сам.  
Кое-как доплетясь до кровати, дьявол рухнул обратно в теплую постель. Единственное, чего сейчас хотелось — это забыться. Не думать ни о чем, не пытаться найти ответы на вопросы, которые и без того терзали уже слишком долго. Не хотелось вставать, не хотелось куда-то идти. Не хотелось вновь видеть измотанного отца, его потухшие глаза и принужденную улыбку. Не хотелось слышать его бесплотных обещаний. Лучше было вовсе забыть о его существовании.  
Обняв многострадальную подушку, Арей устало зарылся в нее лицом. И, бросив взгляд вниз, непроизвольно вздрогнул. На полу тихо покоился оставленный Астаротом окурок.


	2. Глава 2. Страдания невинного

— Астарот...  
Правитель Ада остановился и обернулся, вопросительно глядя на своего воспитанника. Агварес застыл, опустив голову. Рваные пряди скрыли его лицо.  
— Мне обязательно встречаться с отцом?.. — тихо спросил он.  
— Ты не хочешь?  
— Нет... Совсем не хочу...  
— Что так? Боишься?  
— Просто не хочу... Я никуда не пойду!  
Астарот нахмурился и, подойдя к Агваресу, взял его за подбородок. Юноша упрямо закрыл глаза.  
— Ты и жмуришься, как он, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Ну? Ты объяснишь мне, в чем проблема?  
— Не пойду и все! — решительно заявил Агварес. Астарот коснулся его лба, убирая длинную челку. Заставляя невольно вздрогнуть. И ласково попросил:  
— Открой глазки, выцарапаю же.  
На него с неохотой уставились черно-фиолетовые глаза. Астарот усмехнулся и скользнул пальцем по губам воспитанника.  
— Гораздо лучше... Ну? Я жду объяснений.  
— Я не могу к нему идти... Столько лет прошло... Он меня убьет...  
— Ты сильнее.  
— Я не смогу его тронуть...  
— Если он захочет убить тебя, я приду на помощь. Это все, что тебя беспокоит?  
— Нет... Пойдем со мной...  
— Нет. Пойдешь один.  
— Но...  
Астарот взял Агвареса за горло. Нежно, не причиняя боли. И негромко, но твердо велел:  
— Не спорь со мной.  
— Д-да... Да, Астарот... — выдавил юноша.  
Правитель Ада убрал руку и усмехнулся.  
— Иди. Я мысленно с тобой.  
Вытащив изо рта сигарету, он коснулся губами лба воспитанника. Агварес снова вздрогнул и побежал к городу, на ходу возвращая челку в прежний вид. Астарот уселся на траву, отравляя воздух сигаретным дымом, и, проводив юношу взглядом, растянулся на ней, задумчиво глядя в небо. Иногда он все еще воображал себя крутым повелителем, и сам не понимал толком, что от этого чувствует.  
Он наблюдал занимательный феномен. Арей не боялся даже в Аду. Даже регулярно получая плетью за нахальные выходки. Даже будучи малолетним пацаном. А великовозрастный Агварес почему-то боялся пустых угроз, хотя со времен, когда он свалил от Арея, его никто не тронул и пальцем. Кажется, его психика была безвозвратно искалечена. Хотелось, чтобы встреча с Ареем ему помогла. Чтобы он встал перед отцом уже взрослым и сильным. Не позволил снова себя обидеть. И поверил в то, что теперь он в безопасности. Что держит судьбу в своих руках.  
Но все снова пошло не так.

— Какого черта, я вас спрашиваю?! — бушевал Арей. — Вы, тупые идиоты, ни черта без меня не можете сделать!  
— Арес, не ори...  
— Кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать?! Да я вас всех...  
— Мистер Адамс, а не пошли бы вы на свежий воздух?  
— Да вы...  
— Арес, ты только мешаешь!  
— А вы — некомпетентные придурки! Я все сказал!  
— Иди выпей!  
— А вы идите в задницу!  
— Мистер Адамс, следите за выражениями!  
— А ты кто такой?!  
— Арес, уйди, ты мешаешь!  
— Я уже ушел, кретины!  
Бормоча под нос ругательства, Арей вышел из новостроящегося здания и направился прямиком в бар. Находиться рядом с людьми дольше пары минут было невыносимо.  
— Как меня все достало! — заявил он, пиная камень. — Что за жизнь такая?!  
Общение с людьми утомляло. Было глубоко плевать на все их дела, он презирал каждого из них. Но его город...  
Арей любил свой город. Все нововведения согласовывались с ним, поэтому приходилось присутствовать на стройках, проверять чертежи и планы работ, распределять финансы. Город был освобожден от налогов — все нужды оплачивал Арей. Это почти не сказывалось на его многомиллиардном бюджете. Зато у него была уникальная возможность играть в свою большую игрушку — целый населенный пункт.  
До бара он не дошел. На пути внезапно вырос человек. В сумерках не было видно его лица. Арей, которому сейчас хотелось хоть на ком-нибудь отыграться, намеренно задел его плечом, проходя мимо. Человек ничего не сказал, но схватил за запястье. Недолго думая, дьявол ударил его ногой в живот. Окинув удовлетворенным взглядом лежащее на земле тело, он пошел дальше. Его догнал хрип тихого голоса:  
— Папа...  
Арея будто шарахнуло током. Он резко обернулся. Фиолетово-черные глаза с мольбой смотрели на него.  
— Ты... Агварес, это ты?!  
Юноша поднялся и подошел к отцу. Дьявол ощутил на себе его взгляд. Умоляющий, жалкий. Каким же сын вырос чмом.  
— Папа, я пришел... Я вернулся... — тихо произнес Агварес. С затаенной надеждой. Арей, оскалившись, ударил его по лицу.  
— На кой черт ты мне нужен, дьяволеныш?! Вали туда, где ты торчал столько лет!  
— Папа... Я... Прости меня... Я ушел не потому, что тебя не любил...  
— Мне плевать, любил ты меня или нет! Я тебя ненавижу! Проваливай и больше не попадайся мне на глаза!  
— Папа...  
— Не смей меня так называть, дьявольское отродье!  
Агварес подался вперед, попытавшись обнять отца, но тот ударил острым ботинком в горло.  
— У меня нет сына! Нет и никогда не было! Понял, дьяволеныш?! Еще раз появишься — убью!  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Агварес с болью посмотрел ему вслед, стирая с губ кровь.

— Ну, как встреча? — поинтересовался Астарот, поднимаясь с земли.  
Агварес без слов обнял его и заплакал, уткнувшись в обнаженную грудь. Правитель Ада утешающе погладил воспитанника по волосам.  
— Почему он не любит меня?.. Я ведь его сын... — процедил юноша, царапая спину опекуна.  
— А тебе оно так надо?  
Агварес поднял голову. Астарот улыбнулся и, выплюнув сигарету в траву, поцеловал его в заплаканные глаза.  
— Смирился теперь или так и будешь тешить себя тупыми надеждами?  
— Я не хочу так... У меня нет мамы, а отцу я не нужен...  
— У тебя есть я.  
— Ты... Кто ты мне?..  
— А что, я был тебе плохим отцом?  
Агварес вновь уткнулся в грудь Правителю Ада. Астарот потерся щекой о его макушку и ласково пригладил растрепанные черные волосы.  
— Что за пессимистичное настроение? Отставить эту кислую гримасу! В чем проблема? Ты же не один. А то, что Арей придурок, всем ясно было давно. Агварес?.. Слышишь меня?.. Демоненочек?..  
Юноша всхлипнул.  
— Эх... Ну, поплачь, если тебе так легче...  
— Почему ты все время радуешься?..  
— А?.. А чего грустить-то? Мир-то прекрасен, хотя тебе из-за слез не видно... Да-а... Будешь конфетку?  
— Буду... Давай...  
Астарот улыбнулся и, достав из кармана карамельку, положил ее Агваресу в рот.  
— Все, утирай сопли и садись на звезды смотреть, — велел он и плюхнулся на траву, зажигая новую сигарету синим пламенем. Агварес уселся рядом, сжавшись в комок.  
— Скажи, а синее пламя горячее?  
— С чего вдруг такой вопрос?  
— Помнишь, у папы были от него ожоги? Я просто хочу знать, что он чувствовал...  
— Тьфу... Забудь о нем. Не горячее оно. И не холодное.  
— А какое же тогда?  
— Любое. Какое угодно.  
— Как это?  
— Показать?  
— Ага...  
— Руку давай.  
Агварес протянул ладонь. Астарот создал пламя на своей и перебросил его, как связку ключей. Юноша вздрогнул. Он боялся буквально всего. И даже сейчас, зная, что ему ничего не грозит. Как же хотелось что-то с этим сделать. Не помогли даже сраные пятнадцать лет психотерапии добра и заботы. Пожалуй, это было безнадежно — всем им приходилось всю жизнь нести в себе родительское дерьмо. Но Астарот не желал сдаваться так просто.  
— Ну, как ощущения? — усмехнулся он.  
— Тепло... Оно совсем не обжигает... Почему?  
— Балда! Как бы я его на своем теле создавал, если бы в нем все подряд сгорало?  
— А что тогда в нем сгорает?  
— Все, что я прикажу.  
— Ты ни разу не рассказывал мне о синем пламени...  
— В нем нет ничего особенного. Это энергия. Ей можно сжечь, можно обогреть. Я вот ей в основном сигареты зажигаю...  
— Зачем ты так много куришь?  
— Да просто привычка... Никак не могу от нее избавиться.  
Астарот усмехнулся и призывно распахнул объятия. Юноша сел поближе и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Только пепел мне в волосы не стряхивай, — наконец улыбнувшись, попросил он.  
— Не боись, не буду. Конфетку хочешь?  
— Я спать хочу.  
— Так ложись и спи.  
— А ты?  
— Я еще посижу.  
— Можно, я тогда у тебя на коленях лягу?  
— Да пожалуйста.  
Агварес улегся к Астароту на колени, устраиваясь поудобнее. Правитель Ада запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Встретившись взглядами, они улыбнулись друг другу. Здесь, в чистом поле, посреди природной тишины, было потрясающе хорошо. Особенно если удавалось отвлечься от мучающих тревог...  
— Видишь ту звезду? — спросил Астарот, тыча пальцем в небо.  
— Да...  
— Хочешь, она будет твоей?  
Юноша хихикнул.  
— У меня теперь целая звезда есть!..  
— Балда! — добродушно усмехнулся Астарот.  
— А Звезду Истины видно с Земли?  
— Не-а. Она далеко-о-о...  
— А хоть с каких-нибудь планет ее видно?  
— Ты еще маленький, чтобы про это спрашивать. Спи.  
— У тебя на коленях невозможно уснуть — в том кармане леденцы, а в этом сигареты! Сам на этом спи!  
— Не хочешь — слазий. Я тебя не заставляю насильно на сигаретах спать.  
— Да ну тебя...  
— Ребенок...  
Улыбнувшись, Астарот улегся на траву. Агварес перебрался к нему на грудь, сворачиваясь калачиком, как кот. Правитель Ада погладил его и заботливо спросил:  
— Холодно?  
— Да нет...  
— Осень все-таки... Правда не холодно?  
— Чуть-чуть...  
— Прими истинный облик и крыльями укройся.  
Агварес так и сделал. Усмехнувшись, Астарот схватил его за хвост. Юноша недовольно зарычал и царапнул по груди в ответ.  
— Спи, спи, — невозмутимо велел Правитель Ада.  
— Хвост отпусти!  
— Не, так будешь спать. Чтобы тебя никто не спер.  
— Астарот!  
— Ути, какие мы грозные!  
— Сейчас оцарапаю!  
— Меня?! Своего друга и наставника?! Все, моя жизнь потеряна! Пойду утоплюсь в какой-нибудь луже!  
— Ну, Астарот... — произнес Агварес почти жалобно.  
Правитель Ада усмехнулся и тоже принял истинный облик, переплетая свой хвост с хвостом юноши.  
— Так лучше?  
— Гораздо.  
— Спи, ребенок.  
— Спокойной ночи...

Астарот проснулся с рассветом и, осторожно стащив с себя Агвареса, пошел умываться к роднику, напевая себе под нос веселый мотивчик. Демон как всегда был в отличном настроении и то, что кто-то дернул его за хвост, когда он умывался, стало для него полной неожиданностью. Подскочив метра на два, он развернулся и узрел довольно смеющегося Агвареса. Поймав воспитанника за ухо, Астарот впился в него суровым взглядом.  
— Ты что творишь?!  
— Мщу! — захохотал юноша.  
— Вот сейчас как дам в лоб!  
— Я и за это отомщу!  
— Ты в отца, что ли, такой мстительный?  
Агварес притих, стоило Астароту упомянуть Арея. Правитель Ада вздохнул.  
— Что, опять я крайний? Нет, ну я так не играю! Забудь ты уже его!  
— Я его давно забыл!  
— Не ври, я видел, как ты ревел прошлой ночью!  
— Это не из-за него!  
— А из-за чего?!  
— А может, я влюбился?!  
— В кого?!  
— А что, не в кого?!  
— Мы в городах почти не задерживаемся, когда ты мог успеть влюбиться?!  
— Когда надо, тогда и успел!  
— Ты сейчас серьезно?  
— С ума сошел?!  
— Вот гаденыш...  
— Сам такой!  
— Да ну тебя, все настроение испортил.  
Астарот отпустил воспитанника и закурил. Дети из этой семейки вечно трепали ему нервы. И, кажется, это был еще не предел.  
Агварес оскорбленно скрестил руки на груди. Обидчивый, ранимый — в этом он был похож на отца. Вот только Арей давал сдачи. А Агварес демонстративно страдал, желая вызвать муки совести у того, кто его обидел. Впрочем, Арею такой подход тоже был совсем не чужд...  
— Балда, — в который раз констатировал Правитель Ада. — Конфетку будешь?  
Не глядя на опекуна, юноша королевским жестом протянул ему руку. Астарот в ответ показал кукиш.  
— Подойди и возьми. Весь в отца... Вот весь в отца... И чем дальше, тем хуже...  
— Не сравнивай меня с ним! Я не такой!  
— Тогда почему так себя ведешь?  
Агварес подошел, осознав правоту Астарота. Тот, усмехнувшись, протянул ему леденец.  
— Я так больше не буду, — пообещал юноша.  
— Умывайся иди, бестолочь. Нам идти пора.  
— Я не бестолочь.  
— А кто?  
— Не бестолочь.  
— Не спорь со старшими.  
— Хочу и спорю! — заявил Агварес и, передернув плечами, пошел к роднику.  
Астарот закурил, тяжело вздыхая. Он хотел вырастить Агвареса. Хотел заботиться о нем с тех пор, как впервые увидел. Но в последнее время это стало немного обременять.  
— Астарот, а ты добрый или злой? — внезапно спросил юноша.  
Правитель Ада едва не выронил сигарету от такого вопроса.  
— А что?  
— Просто...  
— Ты сам как думаешь?  
— Если бы я знал, то не спрашивал бы... Со мной ты добрый...  
— Ну, значит, я добрый, — пофигистично согласился Правитель Ада.  
— Ты злой!  
— Здрасьте, приехали! Ну и заявление! Сам такой! Малявка неблагодарная!  
— Я не малявка!  
— Да? А кто ревел вчера из-за того, что его папочка обидел?  
Не сдержав гнев, Агварес ударил Астарота в лицо. Правитель Ада перехватил руку юноши и заломил за спину, наклоняя его над родником и едва ли не макая в воду головой.  
— Что, поднабрался от папаши? Дурная наследственность проявляется?  
— Астарот, не надо... Отпусти... Я больше не буду...  
— Последний раз прощаю. Еще раз такое повторится — одним испугом не отделаешься.  
Правитель Ада отпустил Агвареса и отошел. Тот упал на колени, пытаясь унять дрожь. Может, стоило быть с ним помягче. Не давить на больное. Но как-то не выходило не пересекать грань между искренностью и хамством. Может, с таким подходом вообще не стоило растить психически травмированных детей.  
Когда юноша подошел к нему, отводя взгляд и все еще дрожа, Астарот, вздохнув, улыбнулся и обнял его за плечи.  
— Да ладно тебе... Конфетку будешь?  
Агварес мотнул головой. Астарот погладил его по волосам. Он чувствовал себя слегка виноватым. Но не особо понимал, как с этим быть.  
— Я не хотел тебя так пугать... Ну, может, мир? А, ребенок?.. Не молчи, а?..  
— Астарот... Кем ты был до того, как стал править Адом? — хрипло спросил юноша. То, что он решил сменить тему, несколько воодушевило.  
— Да никем... Бегал за девками, пил, курил, радовался жизни, дружил с Сатаной... А что?  
— Каков тот облик, в котором ты приходил к отцу? Покажи мне его...  
— Не, не надо, — отмахнулся Астарот. — Я в этом облике сам на себя не похож.  
— Покажи! — настойчиво потребовал Агварес.  
— Ты точно этого хочешь? — мученически вздохнул демон.  
— Да. Очень.  
— Ну так и быть...  
Астарот отошел на несколько шагов и принял облик Правителя Ада. Агварес восхищенно замер, покоренный его величием. Солнце ярко отблескивало на золотых доспехах, ветер развевал белоснежные волосы, не растрепанные, как обычно, а зачесанные назад и гладко уложенные. Свет отражался от короны, венчавшей лоб. Черные перьевые крылья раскинулись за спиной. И только скучающе-укоризненный взгляд выдавал в демоне того безалаберного простофилю, которым он был.  
— Ну что, впечатляет? — хмыкнул Астарот, скрещивая руки на груди. А потом тут же вернулся обратно в свой облик и пригладил взъерошенные волосы, торчащие во все стороны. Не очень успешно. С опрятностью он категорически не дружил.  
— Астарот... — снова позвал Агварес.  
— Чего еще?  
— Ты знал мою маму?  
— Эх... Ты теперь не успокоишься?  
— Я просто хочу знать о ней побольше...  
— Хочешь ее увидеть?  
— Конечно!  
— Я могу отправить тебя в прошлое, когда она была еще жива. Хочешь?  
— Очень хочу!  
— Ну, хорошо... Но как только посмотришь — возвращайся сразу же. Понял меня?  
Агварес нетерпеливо кивнул. Астарот коснулся ладонью его лба, убирая длинную челку.  
— Это не игрушки. Надеюсь на твою сознательность, — последнее, что юноша услышал перед тем, как сознание окутала тьма.

***

Он очнулся на старом заброшенном складе. Безлюдное место без единого звука пугало и настораживало, заставляя душу трепетать в предвкушении чего-то ужасного. Агварес осторожно прошел по коридору, прислушиваясь. Дойдя до конца, он уловил за одной из дверей шум. Там оказалось не заперто. Прислушавшись к голосу разума, юноша не стал входить, лишь заглянув в щель. И тут же его пробрала дрожь.  
Отец держал за горло мать, прижав ее к стене. По телу дочери дьявола ручьями стекала кровь, сквозь изодранную одежду проглядывали рваные раны. Черные глаза смотрели с ненавистью и болью. Арей не сдерживал ярость. Схватив женщину за волосы, он вонзил клыки глубоко ей в шею. Азриэль издала надрывный вой. Она билась в стальной хватке жестоких рук, словно раненая волчица. Дьявол ухмыльнулся, впиваясь в нее сумасшедшим взглядом.  
— Мразь... — прошипел он. Его голос подрагивал от возбуждения. Чувство собственного превосходства и ощущение власти над беспомощной женщиной делали его настоящим безумцем. — Думаешь, это предел? Ты будешь орать так, что тебя услышит весь город. Вся планета...  
Рывком притянув дьяволицу к себе, он отбросил ее на пол. Полуживая от боли и ужаса, Азриэль попыталась отползти, но, мощным пинком отбросив ее на спину, Арей наступил ей на живот. Надавливая все сильнее и сильнее, он с удовольствием наблюдал, как из ее уст вырываются все новые и новые потоки крови. Женщина хрипела, ее искалеченное тело конвульсивно дергалось, давая дьяволу возможность удовлетворить жажду насилия.  
Выхватив из кармана пару складных ножей, Арей пригвоздил к полу ладони Азриэль и, присев, сжал пальцами ее окровавленный подбородок.  
— Сатанинское отродье... — с презрением выплюнул он. — Шлюха... Как ты посмела трогать его?!  
Его когти рассекли ее грудь, проникая прямо вглубь бьющегося тела и сдавливая пульсирующее сердце. Азриэль взвыла и дернулась, пытаясь освободиться. Арей ударил строптивую женщину головой об пол, желая усмирить, и рывком выдернул ей язык, забрызгав себя кровью. Агвареса передернуло от этого зрелища. Неужели жестокости отца вообще не было предела?!  
Когда отец начал насиловать мать, раздирая когтями ее тело, вырывая зубами куски мяса, почти купаясь в крови, с ненавистью осыпая ее проклятьями, юношу едва не вывернуло наизнанку от отвращения. Его трясло. Руки сами невольно тянулись к горлу ненавистного дьявола. И только то, что это было его зачатие, останавливало Агвареса. Он почти физически ощущал страдания своей матери. И наслаждение, которое испытывал отец, причиняя ей боль.  
«Я любил тебя...» — какие бессмысленные слова, которые отец порой говорил... Любил... Существо, рожденное от ненавистной и презираемой женщины?.. Существо, которое не должно было появиться на свет?.. Созданное из сплетения гнева, ненависти и отчаяния?..  
Прислонившись спиной к стене, Агварес сполз на пол, надрывно всхлипывая.  
«Лучше бы меня не было! И всего этого не было! — подумал он, ничего не видя мутными от слез глазами. — Мама... Мамочка...»  
Он ненавидел себя за бессилие. За его рождение матери пришлось заплатить такую ужасную цену... Как она выдержала все это, как ей не больно было смотреть на него?.. На отродье этого омерзительного и жестокого чудовища... Сломавшего ей жизнь...  
Агварес закрыл лицо руками, не в силах больше выносить этого кошмара.  
— Астарот... — прошептал он в забытии. — Астарот...

***

Юноша очнулся на поляне. Астарот склонился над ним, держа за запястье, чтобы чувствовать пульс. Не хотелось ощущать его прикосновений. Ничьих. Это он сделал отца таким. Он мог все это предотвратить. Но не стал. А теперь лицемерно делал вид, что желает добра.  
— Зачем ты дал мне это увидеть?.. — прохрипел Агварес.  
Астарот вздохнул и провел большим пальцем вдоль вен, по шраму, оставшемуся от клинка Ада, который он сам когда-то вручил как средство самозащиты. Тоже прекрасно зная, что дальше произойдет.  
Агварес вздрогнул.  
— Я просил тебя так не делать... Почему ты всегда пытаешься причинить мне боль?..  
— Разве я причинил тебе боль? Меня там не было.  
— Что ты понимаешь...  
— Чтобы подняться с колен, порой достаточно снять лапшу с ушей. Я просто показал тебе правду.  
Юноша поежился и свернулся калачиком, весь дрожа.  
— Зачем?.. Я не хочу знать такую правду...  
— Да? Значит, всю жизнь будешь слепо верить тому, кто ведет тебя в пропасть. Ты этого хочешь?  
— Я хочу... Астарот, я хочу, чтобы меня любили...  
— И? Не вижу связи. То есть, оттого, что ты заблуждался, твой отец вдруг превратился в сущее добро?  
Агварес всхлипнул.  
— Как он мог... Зачем вообще... Зачем я родился?! Зачем?!  
Он взвыл, утыкаясь носом в землю. Запустив руку юноше в волосы, Астарот прижал его голову к своей груди.  
— Балда... Отказываешься от жизни только потому, что был так зачат?  
Агварес обхватил Астарота руками, неконтролируемо царапая когтями по спине, и сдавленно зарыдал. Тот, улыбаясь, погладил его по голове. Порой казалось, что Агварес совсем не вырос. В нем все еще был слишком силен недолюбленный ребенок. Никому не нужный, всеми обиженный. Как же хотелось, чтобы это не осталось с ним на всю жизнь.  
— Твой отец был рожден в любви. Сам видишь, это ни к чему не привело.  
— Ты сделал его таким!  
— Я? Ты меня назначаешь виноватым?  
— Да, ты! Если бы не ты, он не стал бы дьяволом!  
— И ты бы не родился вообще.  
— И хорошо!  
— Дурак... Успокойся...  
— Я тебя убью...  
— За что?  
— За все!  
— Гм...  
— Ты отнял душу у моего отца!  
— Мне ее вернуть?  
— Ты же знаешь, что ее невозможно вернуть!  
— Ничего не напоминает?  
— Зачем?! Зачем ты показал мне это?!  
— Тебе объяснить?  
— Да!  
— Хорошо. Слушай.

***

— Астарот! Иди сейчас же сюда, негодный мальчишка!  
Прижав ушки, демоненок поглубже забился в стенной шкаф, надеясь, что его здесь не найдут.  
— Ты не слышал, что я тебе сказала?!  
Наконец женщина, искавшая по всему дому, открыла дверцу и схватила попытавшегося убежать Астарота за ухо. Тот истошно завопил, попытавшись вырваться, но получил оплеуху.  
— Ах ты, поганец мелкий! Ты мне еще сопротивляться будешь?! Ты ходил к отцу?! Ходил, я спрашиваю?!  
— Да, ходил! И что?!  
— Не смей на меня кричать!  
— Ты сама кричишь!  
— Я мать!  
— Нормальные матери на своих детей не орут!  
— Ты меня еще учить будешь?!  
Астарот все же исхитрился вырваться и, перемахнув через подоконник, исчез в саду. Мать еще долго ругалась ему вслед. Демоненок хмыкнул и, гордо подняв голову, пошел к дворцу, по дороге закуривая сигарету, извлеченную из кармана.  
Там уже ждал Сатана. Увидев друга, он обрадовался и подбежал к нему, приветливо улыбаясь.  
— Я так рад тебя видеть!  
— Вжаимно, — прошамкал в ответ Астарот, выплевывая сигарету, и обнял Сатану за плечи. — Ну что, куда идем?  
— Мне братик не разрешил сегодня уходить...  
— Тьфу, достал он уже! Прибей его!  
— Ты что, как ты можешь так говорить...  
— А, ну тебя! Что теперь, весь день тут тусоваться? Ты как хочешь, а я пошел клеить телок!  
— Иди...  
Глядя на невинную мордашку Сатаны, чьи глаза выражали полную покорность, Астарот вздохнул.  
— Да куда я без тебя, размазня! Эх... Кто ж тебя перевоспитает-то, кроме меня! О! Я придумал! Давай Адаму какую-нибудь гадость подстроим!  
— Ты что... Накажут...  
— Да ну тебя! Скучный ты, эх! Смотри и учись!  
Оставив друга в тени Райских деревьев, Астарот полез по стене к окну спальни Адама. Сатана с замиранием сердца смотрел на его махинации, гадая, что он задумал. Через минуту Астарот вернулся, вполне довольный собой.  
— А сейчас начнется самое интересное! — заявил он, доставая из кармана коммуникатор.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Камеру установил! Зацени, что сейчас будет!  
Астарот включил коммуникатор, и на экране высветились покои Адама. Там, на шикарной кровати с балдахином, ангел неплохо проводил время в компании трех девиц. Сатана покраснел и отвернулся. Астарот усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Сейчас будет ржака! Да не стесняйся ты, зырь, а то все веселье пропустишь!  
Астарот установил связь по зашифрованному каналу, отключив передачу изображения. Услышав звонок, Адам беспокойно насторожился и, прервав свое занятие, подошел к коммуникатору.  
— Да! — послышался его злой голос.  
— Здрасьте!  
— Ну!  
— А Марианну можно?  
— Здесь нет таких!  
Отключившись, Адам вновь предался похоти. Астарот хитро подмигнул Сатане, повторно устанавливая соединение.  
— Да!!!  
— А Марианну можно?  
— Нет!!!  
Сатана боязливо дернул Астарота за локоть.  
— Может, хватит?..  
— Не боись, не засекут! Помолчи-ка пока!  
В третий раз вышло особенно весело.  
— Да!!!  
— А Марианну можно?  
— Убейся об стену, идиот!!!  
Астарот уже валялся на траве, дико ржа и держась за живот. Сатана, хоть и боялся, но смеялся вместе с ним. Особенно, когда Адам, прерванный в очередной раз, прогнал девушек и остался совершенно один — злой, нервный и недовольный.  
— А можно, я? — робко попросил Сатана.  
— Ты? — удивился Астарот. — Ты ж вроде боялся...  
— Но он же не узнает, что это я.  
— Ну бери.  
Перезвонил Сатана через пять минут, когда Адам уже немного отошел и начал куда-то собираться.  
— Да? — ответил он уже более спокойно.  
— Это Марианна. Мне никто не звонил?  
Выпучив глаза, Астарот уставился на ученика, который превзошел учителя, и, увидев на экране вытянувшееся лицо Адама, снова дико заржал и растянулся на траве.  
— Я сейчас умру! — вопил он, колотя кулаками по земле. — Ой, мама!.. На моей могиле напишут: «Он умер от смеха над великим злодеем, когда творил добро, делая плохому человеку плохо!»  
Сатана дернул за плечо, но Астарот отмахнулся. Через секунду за шиворот сгребла чья-то рука. Демоненок поднял голову и встретился взглядом с матерью.  
— А мы тут плюшками балуемся... — виновато развел руками он.  
Разъяренная мать потащила его домой. Астарот помахал на прощание Сатане, крича:  
— Я умру героем! Обо мне будут слагать легенды! Самаэль, сохрани память обо мне в своем сердце! — до тех пор, пока мать не окунула его лицом в озеро.  
— Ты как твой папаша! — с яростью воскликнула она. — Хочешь гнить в тюрьме, как он?!  
— Да пошла ты! Он не заслужил того, что с ним сделали! — вмиг разозлился Астарот. — Отец — святое! Отца не трогай!  
— Секли тебя в детстве мало!  
— Это вас всех поубивать давно пора!  
Мать влепила Астароту оплеуху, похоже, считая, что это убедительный аргумент.  
— Твой отец получил по заслугам! Он пошел против закона! Он отступник, дьявол!  
— Я стану таким, как он! Какую бы чушь вы все тут ни несли! Он лучше вас! И посадили его из-за этого гаденыша! И я еще ему за это отомщу!  
— Как ты смеешь так говорить?!  
— Да пошла ты! Я найду место, где всего этого не будет! И здесь раньше все было по-другому!  
— Хочешь такое же будущее, как у твоего отца?! Я твоя мать, я не дам тебе совершить эту ошибку!  
— Это вы все тут — ошибка!

На следующий день, выйдя из дворца на рассвете, Сатана увидел у ворот Астарота. Демоненок выглядел каким-то рассеянно-счастливым, на лице его была странная улыбка, а глаза смотрели вдаль, словно сквозь пространство. Сатана скорее подбежал к другу, чтобы узнать, что привело его сюда в такую рань.  
— Что случилось?.. — спросил он, напуганный его появлением.  
— Мой отец умер, — спокойным, ровным голосом сообщил Астарот. — А еще я убил свою мать.  
Сатана отшатнулся, ошарашенный этими словами.  
— Ты... — начал он, заикаясь, но друг перебил его.  
— Я свободен... — прошептал он, словно не веря в свои слова. — Самаэль, я свободен, понимаешь?..  
Воздух сотряс дикий, почти безумный смех. Сатана не узнавал друга. Никогда еще он не видел его таким. Когда его отца заключили в тюрьму, Астарот несколько недель ходил тихим и подавленным, и даже это тогда пугало Сатану. Но теперь...  
— Я свободен... Свободен... Свободен... Свободен... — повторял Астарот, словно одержимый. Он поднял руки к небу, и, словно обращаясь к Богу, прошептал: — Свободен...

***

Агварес затих, иногда продолжая негромко всхлипывать. Астарот, улыбаясь, гладил его по голове. Пожалуй, это пугало в нем больше всего. Арею было стыдно за убийства, он не считал их правильными. А Астарот рассказывал об этом так, будто ставил такие вещи вровень с приколами над Адамом.  
— Зачем ты так поступил?.. — тихо спросил юноша. Отец сейчас и правда казался вариантом получше. От него хотя бы было понятно, чего ожидать.  
— С этого начался мой путь, потому что после того, что я совершил, я не мог уже повернуть назад.  
— Ты не пожалел?..  
— Нет.  
— Ты убил свою мать... Но я не смогу убить своего отца...  
— Даже после того, что видел?  
— Да... Не смогу... Дедушка всегда говорил, что месть приумножает боль мира и не дает ей оборваться...  
— Кстати... Ты не думал встретиться с Айоном?  
— Я... Я не знаю... Я боюсь...  
— Не бойся. Разве не глупо бояться всего подряд?  
— Я не хочу жить...  
— Ну и дурак.  
Агварес поежился и обхватил себя руками, уставившись в бескрайнюю даль. Пожалуй, чем дольше он оставался с Астаротом, тем сильнее хотел увидеть отца.


	3. Глава 3. Изгнание из рая

— Папа?.. — удивился Арей, обернувшись, когда ощутил чье-то присутствие.  
Войдя в комнату, Айон молча сел в кресло и прикрыл рукой лицо. Какого черта он делал? Собирался с мыслями? Или приперся просто посидеть?  
Арей навис над ним, засунув руки в карманы и требовательно глядя сверху вниз. На кой хрен отец отвлекал от дел, если не собирался хоть как-то взаимодействовать?  
— Отодвинься, ты мне свет загораживаешь, — процедил он.  
— Нахрена тебе свет?  
— Отойди.  
— Не хочу.  
— Арей, не спорь со мной!  
— Ты меня еще ударь!  
— Хамло демоническое...  
— Что с тобой вообще?  
— Сам не видишь?!  
— Вижу...  
Решив взять все в свои руки, Арей уселся к отцу на колени и обнял его за шею. Айон откинулся на кресле, запрокинув голову, и мученически застонал.  
— Слезь с меня, я отдохнуть хочу...  
— Ты опять совсем не спишь? Хочешь, я тебя до кровати донесу?  
— Я хочу, чтобы меня все оставили в покое!  
— Пап... Отдохни, как все нормальные люди... Иди в кроватку, поспи часиков десять... А лучше двести десять... Ты сам помнишь, когда отдыхал последний раз?  
— Арей...  
— Что?  
— Я вообще спросить пришел...  
— Что спросить?  
— К тебе ведь вчера вечером приходил Агварес...  
— Откуда ты знаешь?!  
— Я знаю даже, что ты ему сказал. Не в этом дело. Арей, за что ты так с ним?  
— А за все!  
— За что? Что он тебе сделал?  
— Он вообще не должен был рождаться! Он меня предал! Ушел к Астароту, пусть там и остается! Он ушел с тем, кто отнял у меня душу! И он знал это!  
— Ты бы хоть выслушал его...  
— Заткнись! Я не намерен это обсуждать!  
— Арей...  
Дьявол вскочил и нервной прыгающей походкой отошел к окну, повернувшись к отцу спиной. Он при всем желании не смог бы объяснить той адской смеси противоречивых чувств, что испытывал. А желания не было совсем.  
— Почему ты такой злой? — вздохнул Айон.  
— А ты почему такой добрый?!  
— А если бы я так себя вел?  
— Заткнись и прекращай меня воспитывать!  
— Арей... Ты никогда не изменишься?  
— Отвали!  
— Не разговаривай так со мной.  
— Я со всеми так разговариваю! Ты мне что, посторонний человек, чтобы я с тобой любезничал?  
— Именно потому, что я тебе не посторонний, как ты выразился, ты мог бы быть со мной повежливей.  
— Да иди ты! Что хочу, то и делаю! Мне не десять лет!  
— Да. В десять лет люди уже взрослеют.  
— Я в десять лет вообще в Аду торчал, так что заткнись!  
Айон, которому надоело терпеть такое хамство, подошел к сыну и, взяв его за горло, притянул к себе. Арей протестующе оскалился. Отец погладил по щеке. Заправил за ухо седую прядь. Поцеловал в лоб и стал чесать за ушком. Наказывал лаской, сволочь.  
Дьявол замурлыкал. Архангел усмехнулся.  
— Будешь хорошим?  
— Руку уберешь — не буду.  
— Ну и чем ты от десятилетнего ребенка отличаешься?  
— Я хотел нормально свое детство прожить!  
— Арей, ты действительно не понимаешь, что глупо этого желать? Ты ничего не изменишь, а время продолжает уходить.  
— Я вообще не хочу так жить!  
— Как? Что изменится, если ты проживешь прошлое по-другому?  
— Все изменится!  
— Ты идиот! Ты даже этого не в состоянии понять!  
— Это ты не в состоянии!  
Айон отстранился и, резко вцепившись сыну в горло, прижал его к стене.  
— Ты мне надоел. Все. У меня и без тебя море проблем. Забудь ты наконец свой Ад!  
Дьявол издал нечеловеческий вопль и схватил отца за руку.  
— Поздно, — хладнокровно произнес Айон.  
Уже теряя сознание и падая, Арей процедил, рыча от злости:  
— Я вспомню... Вспомню и отомщу!  
Он очнулся на кровати, ощущая тепло отцовской ладони, накрывшей лоб. Оттолкнул ее и сел, злобно рыкнув. Потом до него дошло.  
— Какого черта я все помню?!  
— Без памяти это будешь уже не ты...  
Как же это было мерзко. Унизительно. Ощущать себя таким ничтожным и жалким. И потому, что отец мог сотворить такое, и потому, что не захотел.  
— Что, пожалел, как всегда? — злобно огрызнулся дьявол, толкая отца локтем в грудь и вставая.  
— Арей...  
— Заткнись! Не хочу тебя ни видеть, ни слышать!  
Айон вздохнул и обнял сына, крепко прижимая к себе. Заставляя мгновенно затихнуть. Погладил по волосам и поцеловал в лоб. И почему-то этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы успокоиться. У них слишком давно не было физической близости. А этого измученному организму хотелось гораздо больше, чем сбросить негатив.  
— Папа... — прошептал Арей, утыкаясь отцу в шею.  
Айон улыбнулся, чувствуя, как руки сына лезут под рубашку. Как он прижимается крепче. Как его сердце начинает биться чаще, и жаркое дыхание над ухом становится тяжелей.  
— Все хорошо, мой хороший... Все будет хорошо...

Агварес помнил первые впечатления, когда решился пойти с Астаротом. Они просто оказались в чистом поле. А вокруг не было ни души.  
— Ты... так живешь? — поразился Агварес.  
— Ну иногда да, — пожал плечами Астарот. — Всякое бывало. Мне пять тысяч лет.  
— А зачем ты меня забрал у папы? Зачем я тебе? Я ведь никому не нужен...  
— Мне скучно, вот я всех и спасаю.  
— Папе будет плохо...  
— Твой отец заботился о тебе только потому, что боится остаться один. Ты как личность ему совсем не дорог. Если любишь человека, его никем не заменить. Но мало кто так любит. В основном любят роль в жизни. Ребенок, родитель, муж, жена. И на эту роль можно найти кого угодно. Это любовь, только если вообще не определяешь человеку роль, и если его никем не заменить. Любовь — это когда желаешь кому-то счастья. Когда наслаждаешься тем, кто он есть.  
Эта вдохновенная речь как-то не особенно воодушевила.  
— А я люблю папу? — жалобно спросил растерянный ребенок. И получил простой и понятный ответ:  
— Тебе решать. Тебе решать, чего ты заслуживаешь. Это твоя жизнь, и тебе ее жить.  
Только с годами Агварес понял — Астарот ни черта не знал о любви. Он убивал как курил. Смотрел на это как на рутинную повседневность — с оттенком скучающего безразличия. Арей испытывал эмоции по этому поводу. Ненависть, раскаяние. Хоть что-то. Для Астарота это не значило ничего.  
Сейчас Агварес сидел в баре и каждый раз, когда кто-то входил, оборачивался, чтобы удостовериться, что это не отец. Учитывая, что Арей часто бывал здесь, опасения были не напрасны. Отчаянно хотелось увидеть его, и вместе с тем это вызывало бешеный страх.  
Когда кто-то дотронулся до плеча, Агварес вздрогнул и обернулся в испуге. На него, приветливо улыбаясь, смотрела красивая девушка. Юноша окинул ее недоверчивым взглядом и отвернулся, сверля глазами пол.  
— Не закажешь даме вина? — сладким голосом предложила обольстительница.  
Агварес молча мотнул головой. Он хотел, чтобы эта приставучая особь поскорее провалилась сквозь землю. Но девушка не собиралась сдавать позиции. Обвив юношу за руку, она прижалась к нему, шепча на ухо всякую чушь. Агварес едва не свернул ей шею. По его телу пробежала нервная дрожь.  
— Что, ребенок, на девок потянуло наконец-то? — усмехнулся за спиной знакомый голос.  
Вряд ли Астарот пришел поддержать. Скорее, просто заскучал в одиночестве. Зато тут с его приходом внезапно стало очень весело. Вздрогнув, девушка изменилась в лице. Оторвавшись от Агвареса и подняв голову, она побледнела и ошеломленно воскликнула:  
— Папа?!  
— Доча?!.. — растерялся Правитель Ада.  
Агварес даже не успел ничего понять, как девушка уже стояла за спиной демона, приставив нож к его горлу. Астарот, не шевелясь, скосил на нее глаза.  
— Доча, ты же хорошая девочка... Папа больше так не будет... Убери ножик...  
— Убью! — заявила девушка, воинственно тряхнув светлыми волосами. Злость в этих небесно-голубых глазах была готова испепелить весь город. Астарот вздохнул.  
— Доча, давай поговорим...  
— Я тебе язык отрежу, мразь! — непреклонно заявила та.  
— Ты же такая милая девочка... — обреченно пробормотал Астарот. — Как ты можешь так ругаться?..  
— Я бы на твоем месте волновалась о сохранности твоей башки! — огрызнулась дочь.  
Агварес встал и подскочил к девушке с явным намерением вцепиться ей в горло. Астарот перехватил его руку у самой ее шеи.  
— Команды «фас» не было, недоумок! — рявкнул он.  
— Мне ждать, пока она тебя убьет?! — ошарашенно возмутился юноша.  
— Отойди и не вмешивайся! — отрезал Правитель Ада.  
— Астарот!  
— Ты не понял?  
Агварес отошел, стиснув зубы. Правитель Ада вновь скосил глаза на дочь.  
— Давай поговорим без суеты и расчлененки. Убери ножик.  
Нож царапнул Астарота по шее, оставив полосу крови. Рука девушки дрожала. Не в силах выдержать этой пытки бездействием, Агварес подался было вперед, но в следующую секунду голова Правителя Ада слетела с плеч. Юноша вскрикнул и отскочил, в ужасе пятясь. Девушка сквозь окровавленные пальцы смотрела на обезглавленного отца, вот-вот готовая впасть в истерику. В баре началась паника. Люди повскакивали со своих мест, желая убежать подальше от сумасшедшей.  
Девушка закрыла лицо ладонями. Нож выпал из ее руки. Агвареса трясло. Бросившись к ней, он схватил ее за плечи.  
— Мразь, что ты сделала?! — заорал он ей в лицо. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты сделала?!  
Схватив девушку за запястья, Агварес с силой сжал их и дернул на себя, открывая ее лицо и замечая на нем слезы. Он в ярости впился в нее когтями, но она лишь судорожно выдохнула и полными ужаса глазами уставилась на что-то у него за спиной. Агварес обернулся.  
Восстановившись до конца, Астарот покрутил головой туда-сюда и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Спасибо, доча, давно пора было. А то мне моя старая бошка что-то разонравилась. А ты, недоумок, отойди от нее сейчас же!  
Не ограничившись словами, он подошел и отпихнул Агвареса от своей дочери. Та, издав короткий вопль, рухнула в обморок. Астарот подхватил ее и понес прочь из бара. Все еще пребывая в шоке, Агварес кинулся за ним.  
— Астарот! Как все это понимать?! — требовательно спросил он, догоняя Правителя Ада.  
— А я тебя просил что-то понимать?  
— Астарот!  
— Не ори на старших.  
— Объясни мне все!  
— Отвали. Заткнись и топай молча.  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Слышь, ты, неуч малолетний, не груби мне, ты без меня вообще ничего не сможешь.  
— Это ты ничего не сможешь! А я все смогу! Откуда у тебя взялась дочь?!  
— Ты что, в таком возрасте не знаешь, откуда дети берутся?  
— Астарот! Ты говорил, что у тебя нет детей!  
— Когда я говорил, их и не было!  
— Просто объясни, как получилось, что ты стал ее отцом!  
— Что, прям объяснить? Тебе с подробностями?  
— Астарот!  
— Достал... Не скажу, что еще непонятного? Может у меня, в конце концов, быть личная жизнь?  
— Я от тебя ничего не скрываю!  
— Это твои проблемы.  
Агварес остановился. Астарот, развернувшись, удивленно воззрился на него.  
— Я никуда не пойду, если ты сейчас же мне все не скажешь! — непреклонно заявил юноша.  
— Еще чего, — фыркнул Правитель Ада.  
Гордо задрав голову, Агварес пошел назад. Астарот тихо клацнул зубами.  
— Топай, топай. Учти, вернешься — будешь долго просить у меня прощения.  
— Это ты будешь! — процедил Агварес.  
— Держи карман шире! — донеслось ему вслед.

— Арес! Стой! Иди сюда!  
Негодуя, что его королевскую особу посмели потревожить, Арей подошел к окликнувшему начальнику стройки. Дьявол шел в мэрию, а потом планировал как всегда напиться в баре. Но, видимо, у судьбы были другие планы на его день.  
— Ну? — недовольно спросил он.  
— Разреши тебе представить нашего новобранца! — расплылся в улыбке начальник.  
В глазах Арея заплясали черти, когда к ним подошел Агварес. Не контролируя себя, он схватил его за плечо и, оттащив в сторону, прошипел ему в лицо:  
— Ты что здесь делаешь, дьяволеныш?!  
Агварес вырвался и отскочил на метр, решительно взглянув в полные ненависти глаза отца.  
— Работаю. Я ушел от Астарота.  
Арей замахнулся, но так и не ударил, хотя было видно, что очень хотел.  
— Почему здесь, рядом со мной?!  
— Так получилось.  
Дьявол чертыхнулся. Потом, взяв сына за горло, сообщил, шипя от злости:  
— Будешь жить у меня, отродье! Понял?!  
Агварес сглотнул. Стараясь ничем не выдать страха, он все же мелко дрожал и непроизвольно царапал когтями воздух. Арей отпустил его, толкнув в траву.  
— Работай, сученыш. Вечером жду тебя дома. Там и поговорим.  
С таким напутствием день пролетел незаметно. Гораздо дольше тянулись те пара часов, которые понадобились, чтобы дойти до дома. Когда Агварес вошел и огляделся, он почти не заметил разницы. Все осталось по-прежнему. Даже пыль лежала на своих местах. Арей сидел в кресле, вчитываясь во что-то на экране коммуникатора и попивая вино прямо из бутылки. В расслабленно-вызывающей позе, закинув ноги на столик. Хозяин жизни, хозяин положения. Властелин всего вокруг, не владеющий только самим собой.  
— А ты не изменился... — вырвалось у юноши.  
От звука корежащегося металла по телу пробежала дрожь. Дьявол отбросил коммуникатор в угол и, поднявшись, подошел к сыну. Агварес отпрянул.  
— Все сказал? — со злостью процедил Арей, мрачно уставившись на него.  
— Я еще ничего не говорил... А то, как ты реагируешь... — осторожно начал Агварес.  
Бутылка разбилась об его скулу. Вино перемешалось с кровью. Юноша рухнул на пол. Отец поставил ногу ему на шею.  
— Еще раз со мной так заговоришь — я тебе язык вырву. Не смей вообще со мной говорить, чертово отродье!  
Он развернулся и ушел, оставив сына смотреть себе вслед. Это было хуже всех ожиданий. Так и состоялось возвращение Агвареса домой.  
Утро началось с того, что пьяный отец вломился в комнату, спотыкаясь и круша все на своем пути. Выдернув Агвареса из постели, он протащил его пару метров по полу и бросил на пороге. Пару раз пнув сжавшегося от страха сына, Арей так же внезапно удалился, громко хлопнув дверью в кухню.  
Вздохнув, Агварес подобрал с пола отшвырянное одеяло и, застелив постель, отправился в душ. Таким он и помнил отца... Импульсивным, нервным, раздраженным и вечно злым. Сейчас он видел все то же самое, лишь за исключением одного. Арей постарел еще больше. Длинные седые волосы теперь скрывали часть его лица, но даже несмотря на них можно было заметить, как плохо он выглядит. Он стал настолько худым, что не составляло труда разглядеть очертания костей и сплетения синих вен под бледной кожей. В его теле уже не осталось былой силы, она усыхала с каждым годом. Но Агварес все равно не мог его не бояться. Казалось, эти тонкие губы вообще не способны сложиться в какое-то подобие улыбки. Глаза всегда будут смотреть так зло и хмуро. А руки никогда не обнимут и не приласкают...  
Глядя на то, как теплые капли стекают по руке, лаская ноющий шрам на запястье, Агварес пытался расслабиться, вслушиваясь в шум воды. Но легче не становилось. Тревога лишь нарастала, и страх, что отец может вновь сотворить с ним нечто ужасное, ни на секунду не покидал. Юноша не сомневался, что он не найдет весомой причины не быть безжалостным. Раз уж даже ребенка он отчаянно стремился убить, вряд ли что-то могло кардинально измениться теперь.  
Приняв душ, Агварес с неохотой поплелся на кухню, надеясь, что отец уже успел оттуда уйти. Пересекаться с ним хотелось по минимуму. Но вряд ли возможно было совсем избегать его общества...  
Арей все же оказался там. Сидя на подоконнике, скрестив ноги, нервно курил, глядя в окно и будто бы пытаясь поймать что-то взглядом. Сына же он словно не заметил вовсе, никак не отреагировав на его появление. Стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, Агварес прокрался к холодильнику, чтобы найти что-нибудь съестное. Он понимал, что от его поведения мало что зависит. Если дьяволу взбредет в голову избить — он сделает это и без повода. И даже если бы сын стал тенью, то вряд ли смог бы избежать его гнева.  
— Ждешь кого-то? — тихо спросил Агварес, рискнув заговорить с отцом.  
Тот промолчал, всем своим видом демонстрируя презрительное равнодушие. Юноша сел за стол, с грустью глядя на одинокую корку зачерствевшего хлеба, оставленную в холодильнике не иначе как в насмешку. Есть, тем не менее, от ее созерцания хотелось лишь больше.  
— Папа, — не теряя надежды на понимание, вновь попытался наладить диалог Агварес. — Дай мне немного денег... Я голоден, а у тебя в доме совсем нет еды...  
Раздраженно затушив окурок пальцами, Арей бросил его в пепельницу и спрыгнул с подоконника. Юноша вздрогнул, не посмев поднять глаза. Вид у него был такой жалкий и виноватый, как будто он попросил отца по меньшей мере о завоевании мира. Быстрым шагом подойдя к сыну, Арей бесцеремонно стащил его со стула, вцепившись в растрепанные волосы.  
— Можешь питаться помоями, — прошипел он с отвращением. — Или сдохнуть. Мне плевать.  
Швырнув Агвареса на пол, он одарил его презрительным взглядом и продолжил:  
— Сейчас ко мне придут гости. Не смей появляться перед ними. Можешь проваливать, можешь весь день торчать в своей комнате. Но если ты выйдешь, и они тебя увидят — я придушу тебя своими руками.  
Глядя вслед удаляющемуся отцу, юноша еле сдерживал слезы. Он вновь чувствовал себя тем беспомощным ребенком, которым был много лет тому назад.  
Боясь нарваться на новую ярость, Агварес весь день провел в своей комнате, изнывая от голода и скуки. Он корил себя за слабость и трусость. За эти годы он стал гораздо сильнее отца. Сила Арея слабела с каждым годом, сила же Агвареса, наоборот, росла. Но если бы дело было лишь в силе...  
Юноша даже помыслить не мог поднять на него руку. Страх сковывал от одного лишь присутствия отца. С самого детства он пронес этот страх через всю свою жизнь и так и не смог от него избавиться. Как бы Астарот ни пытался объяснить, что больше нечего бояться, Агварес так и не справился со своей детской болью.  
Он убеждал себя, что должен быть сильным. Что должен решиться и перешагнуть через себя. Что все равно не выйдет вечно прятаться. И если он не станет сопротивляться, отец все же убьет его однажды...  
Не выдержав, Агварес наконец собрался с силами и решительно направился в гостиную, откуда доносились голоса. Он был готов к любому повороту. Или пытался убедить себя в этом...  
Отец сидел в гостиной вместе с несколькими мужчинами, и все они что-то бурно обсуждали между собой. Одного из гостей — мэра города — Агварес знал, другие же были ему незнакомы. Скрепя сердце, юноша перешагнул порог и, стараясь не слишком нервничать, подошел к ним. Все обернулись на него, и юноша поймал на себе сочувствующие взгляды. Гости оглядывали его с искренней жалостью — настолько несчастным он выглядел. С поникшей головой, сгорбленными плечами и виноватыми глазами. Выглядевший, как нищий, пришедший, чтобы просить милостыню. Лишь в одном взгляде сквозила неиссякаемая ненависть — во взгляде отца. Этот взгляд будто раздирал на части с животной яростью. Но юноша, сжав кулаки, решительно произнес:  
— Папа, дай мне немного денег. Я схожу куплю еды...  
Гневно сверкнув глазами, Арей все же смог сдержаться и не наброситься на сына при гостях. Достав из кармана бумажник, он небрежно швырнул его к ногам Агвареса, даже здесь выражая свое презрение. Юноша, довольный и этим, стал собирать разлетевшиеся по полу карты.  
— У тебя непростой характер, Арес, но с сыном ты мог бы быть все же помягче, — неодобрительно покачал головой мэр. — Он ведь не виноват в том, что хочет есть.  
Дьявол скрипнул зубами, бросая на Агвареса резкий взгляд. Тот сжался, опуская голову и стараясь скрыть лицо под волосами. Быстро подобрав все с пола, он поскорее убежал прочь. Арей закурил, пытаясь успокоиться. В его сознании сейчас застыла лишь одна назойливая мысль — мысль о том, что он сделает с сыном.  
Похлопав дьявола по плечу и добродушно улыбнувшись, мэр возобновил дискуссию. Арей зло ухмыльнулся, предвкушая уготовленную Агваресу экзекуцию. Ни о чем другом думать он больше не мог.  
Агварес шел домой в приподнятом настроении, стараясь не задумываться о том, что его ждет. Сытый и радостный, он хотел как можно дольше насладиться своим счастьем. Но, стоило лишь ступить на порог, как за шиворот сгребла сильная рука отца, и юноша поприветствовал лицом стену. Не успев даже выпалить никаких оправданий, он уже лежал на полу, а Арей стоял над ним, испепеляя ненавистью.  
— Ты не понимаешь, когда тебе говорят, — прошипел он яростно. — Ты не понимаешь, где твое место.  
Всхлипнув, Агварес закрыл лицо от новых ударов, поджимая под себя ноги. Он лежал на полу — такой жалкий, такой беззащитный и беспомощный. Арей не желал щадить его. Это слабое существо вызывало у него лишь ненависть и презрение.  
— Здесь, — прорычал он, пиная сына в бок. — Здесь и есть твое место, выблядок. Не смей считать себя равным мне.  
— В чем бы мама ни была перед тобой виновата, — плача, выдавил юноша, — я — не она... Это несправедливо... Ее ты истязал за преступление лишь считанные часы, а меня — невинного — мучаешь всю мою жизнь...  
Рассвирепев окончательно, Арей сорвался с места и ушел куда-то вглубь дома. Решив было, что он наконец все осознал, Агварес облегченно вздохнул и поднялся, но дьявол вернулся, сжимая в руке пистолет. Юноша задрожал, начав медленно пятиться, но позади очень быстро оказалась стена. Зажатому в угол, ему оставалось лишь молить о пощаде, но он почему-то не мог произнести ни слова. Из горла вырывались лишь короткие, отрывистые хрипы. Дыхание сбивалось, и Агварес сходил с ума от ужаса, ощущая бешеный стук собственного сердца.  
— Ты отродье, которое она носила в себе, — напряженным, безжалостным голосом произнес Арей. — Этого достаточно, чтобы ты отправился к ней. Ты должен подохнуть, мерзкая тварь. От моей руки, как и твоя чертова мамаша.  
Агварес надрывно всхлипнул, зажмуриваясь, и попытался вжаться в стену, надеясь провалиться сквозь нее. Его била крупная дрожь. Схватив сына за ворот, Арей рывком дернул его на себя, заставив упасть на колени, и, вцепившись в мягкие черные волосы, откинул его голову назад. Резким движением вогнав ему в горло дуло пистолета, он взвел курок, ни секунды не раздумывая о своем решении. Юноша вздрогнул всем телом, конвульсивно дергаясь и находясь уже на грани разума.  
Арей на мгновение замер, любуясь созданной им картиной. Очередная беспомощная жертва находится в его власти. В очередной раз кому-то больно и страшно, в очередной раз он стал тому причиной. Тело сына изгибается, послушное ему, а мозги вот-вот готовы разлететься по всей комнате, стоит лишь нажать на спуск. Как же это опьяняло. Власть...  
Власть — вот что не давало дьяволу покоя. Слишком ничтожный, чтобы сотворять, он желал найти удовлетворение в разрушении. Безграничная власть над жизнью не была доступна ему, зато в его силах было принести смерть. И пусть, неся лишь страдание, он и сам сгорал в пламени своего гнева, пусть сам уподоблялся тем, кого так отчаянно презирал. Но ничто — ничто во Вселенной! — не смогло бы заменить этого сладкого ощущения собственной иллюзорной власти.  
Совершенный в своей омерзительности, ставший тенью себя-настоящего, Арей упивался злом, которое творил. Наслаждаясь разрушением, утоляя жажду сеять страдания, он все чаще понимал, насколько же несчастен. Но не был в силах что-либо изменить.  
Он жаждал убить этого мерзкого выблядка. Уничтожить, разорвать на части, втоптать в грязь. Не было ничего приятнее, чем видеть его дрожащим от ужаса на грани сумасшествия. Крупные слезы катились по покрасневшим щекам, падая вниз и разбиваясь об пол. Грязно-фиолетовые глаза были в страхе зажмурены. Дуло пистолета прочно упиралось в горло, о чем свидетельствовал бугорок на изогнутой шее.  
Рука Арея дрожала. Ярость сменилась диким возбуждением. Затвердевший член мешал сосредоточиться, увлекая мысли лишь к долгожданной разрядке. Дьявол с сожалением выругался, выдергивая пистолет изо рта сына и отпуская его. Сейчас он все равно не смог бы всецело насладиться его убийством. Агварес упал, полуживой от страха, и попытался неуклюже отползти. Приходить в себя ему предстояло очень долго.  
Удаляясь в спальню быстрым шагом, Арей отбросил пистолет где-то по дороге, не испытывая больше в нем нужды в данный момент. Сейчас хотелось лишь взять от жизни единственное, что она могла дать — упоение чувством собственного могущества.  
Заниматься любовью с отцом в последнее время стало так утомительно тяжело... Ловить его отчаяние, принимая в свою душу боль, пытаться ответить благодарностью на любовь... Слишком сложно было раз за разом находить в себе желание отдавать хоть что-то светлое и хорошее, ведь этого просто не было. Хотелось поглотить его сильную душу. Хотелось насытиться им раз и навсегда. Уставший от нескончаемой борьбы, с трудом ползущий вперед — Айон уже не был интересен. Он больше не утолял боль, не сменял страдание на счастье. Арею было достаточно своей боли. И разделить еще и боль отца он не хотел.  
Лишь в насилии он находил теперь удовлетворение. В ощущении собственной власти. Пусть оно и не могло сравниться по силе с тем, что он испытывал с отцом, пусть и было лишь ничтожным заменителем той эйфории, но все же лишь это теперь осталось. Лишь счастье, обращенное в боль.


	4. Глава 4. Исцеление души

Адам сидел на надгробном камне и скучал. В последнее время он бывал здесь довольно редко — ему и без того находилось, чем заняться. Однако сейчас он дожидался Айона, с которым договорился встретиться. Но тот почему-то запаздывал. Зато на горизонте появился кое-кто другой.  
— Моя прелесть! — обрадовался Адам, увидев Лилит, с улыбкой направляющуюся к нему. Когда она шагнула за границу, удалось ее еще и потискать. — Ты пришла, чтобы предаться вместе со мной безумной страсти?  
— Если хочешь, — пожала плечами Лилит.  
Адам не хотел очень редко. Но, пожалуй, именно один из таких моментов застал врасплох именно сейчас.  
— Я хочу поговорить, — печально и разочарованно вздохнул ангел, отпуская свою жертву и возвращаясь обратно на надгробный камень. — Не могу возбуждаться, когда столько назойливых мыслей маячит в голове.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — участливо поинтересовалась Лилит, присаживаясь рядом.  
— Обо всем, что происходит. Ты должна знать об этом больше. Ты одна знаешь, что задумал Астарот.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ты единственная, кому он мог бы довериться и точно знать, что ты никому ничего не скажешь.  
— Так зачем ты спрашиваешь? — засмеялась Лилит. — Если знаешь, что я все равно не скажу.  
Адам тяжело вздохнул. Он ни на что особенно и не рассчитывал. Не выходило действовать Лилит на нервы или использовать шантаж — с ней не работали никакие привычные методы. Сатана сдался бы уже после третьей просьбы потрахаться, лишь бы от него отстали. Лилит же ничто не могло вывести из себя.  
— Почему ты ему веришь?  
— Потому что знаю, как работает его голова.  
Адам присвистнул. Этого, вероятно, не знал и сам Астарот.  
— Ты нас всех переживешь, — удрученно вздохнул он. — Ты такая... Такая... Особенная. Я тебя недостоин. А Самаэль тем более. Что ты в нем нашла?  
— Я люблю всех, — улыбнулась Лилит. — И никого не выделяю. Просто кто-то готов принять от меня больше. А кто-то нет.  
— Ты хотела бы быть с Астаротом? Ты с ним когда-нибудь спала?  
— Нет. Самаэль бы ревновал. Астарот не захотел бы его расстраивать.  
— Но ты хотела бы?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
— Может, когда-нибудь и ты узнаешь его настолько, что поймешь.  
Это прозвучало загадочно и слегка зловеще. Адам хмыкнул. Его терзали сильные сомнения на этот счет, но в какой-то мере Лилит и правда знала их всех лучше, чем они сами себя. Поэтому ее предсказания не могли не настораживать.  
Астарот раздражал с самого детства. Одним фактом своего существования. Он бессчетное количество раз портил жизнь и в мелких, и в крупных масштабах. Казнить его отца — меньшее, что мог сделать Адам, чтобы хоть как-то отомстить.  
— Тебе не нужно ничего изобретать, чтобы перерождаться, — тяжело вздохнул ангел, кисло уставившись в прекрасную даль. — А я больше не могу вернуться ни в чье тело, кроме тела Айона, потому что он поглотил мою душу. Как же это раздражает. Быть запертым здесь.  
— Ты заперт не только здесь, — подбодрила Лилит. — Там, в бездне, ты узник в своей голове. Создай свою Вселенную. Так была создана эта. Когда еще не существовало материального бытия.  
— И буду там сидеть один как лох, — угрюмо заключил Адам. — В чем смысл? Хотя, если ты ко мне переедешь...  
— Еще не время.  
Что бы это могло значить? Она точно знала, что время рано или поздно придет?  
— Иногда рука помощи оказывается с кукишем, — недовольно буркнул Адам, усиленно делая вид, что ни на что не намекает.  
Даже просто оставив крестик с душой где попало, он имел шанс вернуться — такие вещи терялись специально, часто сами собой, ища новое тело для души. И находили. А сейчас выбора не было. И, хоть утрата души совсем не ощущалась, это был единственный доступный путь обратно. А альтернатива — занять тело Айона. Почему-то Адам не мог на это пойти.  
— В детстве меня так раздражало, что статус был важнее человека как личности, — продолжил он, радуясь, что нашел свободные уши для нытья. Отчаянно хотелось выговориться. А в бездне было слишком одиноко. Особенно для того, кто привык окружать себя шумной толпой. — Я выжил только потому, что смотрел на настоящее с позиции будущего. Представлял, каким я стану, и что подумает обо мне нынешнем я повзрослевший. Я хотел, чтобы отец сдох и перестал гадить на все вокруг. Я хотел взять Рай в свои руки. В минуты слабости, когда я был в отчаянии, у меня возникало ощущение, что я никогда ни на что не буду способен. Меня успокаивала мысль, что если я уберу дерьмо на своей полянке, то очистится весь мир. Что это я во всем виноват. Это был способ верить, что я не потерял контроль.  
— Тебе было восемь, когда умер Эсседес.  
— Этого хватило, чтобы я нес в себе его дерьмо всю свою жизнь. А потом Самаэль сказал, что он даже не был мне родным отцом. Что я сделал со своей жизнью? Зачем я вообще продолжал думать о нем спустя пять тысяч лет?  
— Это часть тебя. Прими это.  
— Ты простолюдинка. Ты ничего не знаешь о дерьмовых родителях. Нельзя просто сказать «прими это» и ждать, что это сработает. Ты всегда была свободной. Поэтому единственная из всех нас здорова психически. Тебе не понять.  
— Ты завидуешь моим привилегиям? — засмеялась Лилит. — Эсседеса бы это шокировало.  
С этим трудно было поспорить. Пожалуй, хотелось бы увидеть сейчас его лицо, если бы он взглянул на нынешний Рай. Адам никогда не признался бы себе, что все еще боится его до дрожи. Что, оказавшись перед ним, чувствовал бы себя тем беззащитным, бесправным ребенком. Он ненавидел ту беспомощность. Он сделал Рай таким прекрасным в основном потому, что хотел избавиться от нее. Но она не ушла.  
Лилит сочувственно погладила по голове. И внезапно отчетливо захотелось большего. Адам привлек ее к себе, надеясь забыться в чудесной близости, и почему-то именно в этот момент невдалеке раздался яростный рык:  
— Убери от нее свои лапы!  
Адам скривился как от боли. Раз явился занудный убийца веселья, вряд ли день мог продолжиться хоть сколько-нибудь приятно. И главное — умудрился подгадать момент!  
— Ты собственник, — обвинил Адам. — Тебе насрать, чего хочет она, ты думаешь только о себе. Ты тиран. Я таких искоренял казнями.  
— Не смей к ней прикасаться! — ничуть не устыдился Сатана. — Будь моя воля, я бы вообще запретил ей сюда ходить!  
— О! — обрадовался Адам. — Да ты не только тиран и собственник, ты ее еще и за мыслящую личность не считаешь! Ты ее недостоин, но я, в отличие от тебя, не указываю ей, бросить тебя или нет! Если бы ты был уверен, что прав, тебя бы не остановили какие-то там чужие права! Но ты понимаешь, что мудак, поэтому просто бухтишь, но не сажаешь ее на цепь! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что после этого она тебя бросит!  
— Тебя же не бросила! — огрызнулся Сатана. — Даже после того, как ты ее убил! И насиловал нашу дочь!  
— Никого я не насиловал! — оскорбился Адам. — Ну ладно, с «никого» я погорячился, а Азриэль я не насиловал! Она мне сама дала! Аж два раза! У нее настроение было хорошее! Два раза за пять тысяч лет! Тебе что, жалко, что ли?! Ты себя так ведешь, как будто каждый раз, когда твоя дочь мне дала, ее самой стало меньше!  
— Я бы пожелал тебе, чтоб ты сдох, но ты уже сдох! — зарычал Сатана.  
— Это надо, а! Прямо в душу плюнул! — возмутился Адам.  
— У тебя нет души!  
— Поэтому и не попал!  
— Придурок!  
— Меня вообще надо беречь! Вот если бы я помер как все нормальные люди — кто бы у тебя тогда был во всем виноват?  
— Хватит, — мягко велела Лилит, и оба они почему-то мигом замолкли, прекратив переругиваться. Сатана демонстративно отвернулся, а Адам обиженно насупился. Но быстро оттаял, когда к его ногам подползла змея брата и обвилась вокруг протянутой руки.  
— Вот! — торжествующе провозгласил ангел. — Я ей нравлюсь! Бери с нее пример!  
Заграбастав змею на руки, он некоторое время оценивающе изучал ее, а потом предложил, осененный внезапной идеей:  
— А вы знаете, как приятно трахаться, задействуя такие штуки?  
Сатана поперхнулся и, быстро отобрав змею, на всякий случай вынес ее за границы могилы. Адам застенчиво сощурился. Порой шокировать зашоренного брата было даже веселей, чем заниматься сексом. В этом было какое-то особенное удовольствие.  
— Тебе лечиться надо, — мрачно заявил Сатана, вернувшись, чтобы на этот раз забрать уже Лилит. — У тебя хоть что-нибудь не вызывает похотливых желаний?  
— Да, — не растерялся Адам. — Но это точно не твои кислые рожи и обидные гадости. Отшлепать тебя надо, Самаэльчик, ты братика обижаешь.  
— Это из тебя дурь надо выбить!  
— Выкинуть дурь из головы нетрудно, но жалко! Если я это когда-нибудь и сделаю, то точно не ради тебя!  
— Долго еще ты будешь отравлять этот мир своим присутствием?! Когда ты уже свалишь?!  
— Как только — так сразу, — заверил Адам. — А ты зануда. Унылый, скучный, невероятно душный зануда. Надеюсь, Лилит тебя когда-нибудь бросит. Надеюсь, скоро. Уж лучше Астарот, чем ты — с ним хотя бы весело.  
— При чем тут Астарот?! — разозлился Сатана.  
— Мы пойдем, — сообщила Лилит, беря его за руку и увлекая за собой.  
— А поцеловать на прощание? — возмутился Адам, картинно всплеснув руками.  
Лилит едва удержала Сатану, помешав на прощание врезать брату по морде. И как она вообще могла его терпеть?  
— Психподдержка на связи! — закричал Адам им вслед и с наслаждением узрел, как Сатана нервно дернулся и ускорил шаг. — Тебе надо на курсы по управлению гневом, Самаэльчик! Ты опасен для окружающих! Лилит, перестань его окружать!  
Когда они скрылись из виду, вновь стало невыносимо скучно. И настроение быстро скатилось в привычную печаль. Гости хоть немного отвлекали от смерти. Как же тоскливо было оставаться с ней наедине.

— Агварес!  
Юноша подошел к отцу, низко склонив голову, чтобы не видеть его взгляда. Арей сидел, закинув ноги на стол, и явно был уже пьян. Стоящая рядом бутылка опустела почти наполовину. А ведь она могла быть далеко не первой...  
— Ты звал меня, папа?.. — с дрожью в голосе произнес Агварес. Он еще не успел до конца отойти с прошлого раза. И предпочел бы быть избавленным от общества отца хотя бы в течение пары дней.  
Арей присосался к горлышку бутылки и, закатив глаза, полупьяным голосом ответил:  
— Да, звал!  
Схватив сына за руку, он притянул его к себе, и, кое-как поднявшись, обнял за шею. По телу Агвареса пробежала дрожь.  
— Почему ты раньше не вернулся?.. — прохрипел дьявол ему в ухо. И все слова неожиданно застряли в горле. — Не уходи больше... Не бросай меня... Я же так скучал...  
Агварес обнял отца и разрыдался. Арей погладил его по волосам.  
— Почему?.. Почему ты тогда с ним ушел?.. Что такого он обещал тебе?..  
— Он... Он обещал, что, когда я вернусь, ты будешь меня любить... Папа... Я... Я видел свое зачатие... Зачем ты так поступил с мамой?..  
— Я не хотел... Если бы я только знал... Агварес... Хочешь, я пообещаю тебе, что больше никогда не позволю злости взять над собой верх?..  
— Когда ты протрезвеешь, то все равно об этом забудешь...  
— Не забуду... Обещаю... Я тебя люблю, сынок...  
Агварес уткнулся отцу в плечо, плача то ли от счастья, то ли от боли. Арей изо всех сил прижал его к себе. Он и правда любил — как умел. Правда не хотел причинять боль. И был рад, что не делал этого целых пятнадцать лет. Он сам просил о том, чтобы Астарот пришел и остановил его. Но почему-то не мог простить того, как именно это произошло.

Айон сидел за столом и копался в архивных документах в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего. Он был настолько поглощен этим занятием, что не сразу услышал, как кто-то тихо окликнул его, заставляя обернуться.  
— Я не слышал, как ты вошел, — слегка удивился архангел, обнаружив позади себя Арея. Он внезапно осознал, что не знает даже, сколько прошло времени. Если бы сын не пришел, велика была бы вероятность просидеть здесь всю ночь.  
— Пап, ты не занят?  
— Да нет... Ты что-то хотел?  
Арей обнял отца, утыкаясь ему в волосы. Улыбнувшись, Айон сжал его ладонь в своей. Сын коснулся губами шеи, целуя взасос, старательно и напористо. Но не требовательно. Наоборот — просяще.  
— Опять в чем-то провинился? — догадался архангел.  
— Да... — прошептал дьявол. И, расстегнув рубашку отца, потерся щекой о его грудь. Он редко бывал таким нежным. Обычно набрасывался с порога и требовал его ублажать.  
— Так может, скажешь мне, за что просишь прощения?  
Арей мотнул головой. Айон усмехнулся.  
— Не лезь в мои мысли...  
— Я и не лез.  
— Папа... Ты меня любишь?..  
Вот это уже показалось действительно странным. Обняв сына за плечи, Айон усадил его себе на колени. Арей прижался всем телом, чуть дрожа от возбуждения. И зажмурился от удовольствия, когда отец погладил по волосам.  
— Не надо в этом сомневаться.  
— Папа... Мне плохо... Побудь со мной...  
Архангел лизнул сына в ухо, играясь с сережкой, погладил по волосам, убирая их со лба, поцеловал в глаза. Дьявол заерзал на коленях отца, выгибаясь, и, расстегнув оставшиеся пуговицы его рубашки, провел ладонью по груди, по прессу, спускаясь все ниже, стал расстегивать ремень. Айон мгновенно схватил сына за запястье. Похоже, он все-таки не угадал, зря понадеявшись, что на этот раз Арею захотелось чего-то большего.  
— Ты ради этого ко мне ласкался?  
Дьявол почувствовал горечь в его голосе. Он и подумать не мог, что этим обидит отца.  
— Папа, я не хотел... Ты... Пожалуйста, не смотри так на меня... Прости... — с искренней виной шепнул Арей и обнял Айона за шею, утыкаясь ему в ухо и надеясь, что он не оттолкнет. — Почему я у тебя такой?.. Даже когда хочу что-то хорошее сделать, все равно получается плохо...  
Айон обнял в ответ и погладил по волосам. Арей зажмурился. Непрошенная слеза скатилась по щеке и упала отцу на шею. Сейчас было так паршиво, что совершенно не волновало обычное нежелание демонстрировать слабость. Хотелось утешения. Хотелось тепла.  
— Ты меня любишь, а я что могу дать тебе взамен?.. С твоей любовью вообще ничто не сопоставимо...  
— Для меня самым большим счастьем было бы твое счастье, мой хороший...  
Арей благодарно поцеловал отца в щеку. Айон скользнул рукой по его плечу и обнял за пояс, прижимая к себе. И усмехнулся, когда по телу сына пробежала дрожь.  
— Что с тобой происходит? Ты давно ко мне не ласкался.  
— Мне с тобой всегда так хорошо... Тело для меня — лишняя обуза, а рядом с тобой я могу ощутить свет твоей души...  
— Арей... А как ты думаешь, твоя душа дана тебе Богом, или она — часть моей?  
— А может, я ваше общее творение? Бог же любит всех, кто рождается во Вселенной... Бог сотворил нас обоих, просто меня вы создали вместе...  
— Ты никогда так раньше не говорил...  
— Раньше я вообще с тобой об этом не говорил... Да и ты со мной тоже нечасто... Папа, помнишь, я сказал, что лучше бы не рождался или моим отцом был кто-то другой?.. Прости, я был неправ... Ты самый лучший... Я тебя очень люблю и ценю...  
Айон поцеловал сына в висок и улыбнулся, глядя ему в глаза. Арей чувствовал себя счастливым от одного взгляда этих теплых фиолетовых глаз. Он улыбнулся в ответ и запустил пальцы в волосы отца.  
— Я никогда не любил смотреть людям в глаза... А в твои глаза можно смотреть бесконечно...  
— Почему тогда ты все время отворачиваешься?  
— Потому что мне стыдно...  
— Арей, что с тобой сегодня? Ты добрый, не хамишь, не орешь, а, оказывается, тебе еще и стыдно...  
— Папа!..  
Дьявол досадливо царапнул отца по шее, но, заметив, что сделал, тут же принялся зализывать.  
— Ты в курсе, что твой любимый пирсинг еще хуже, чем когти? — невзначай поинтересовался Айон.  
— Да ладно! Хватит возмущаться, я же тебе не указываю, как тебе надо выглядеть!  
— О, уже возражаешь. И тон наглее.  
— Папа! Не лезь ко мне, пока я добрый!  
Айон засмеялся. Почему-то резко полегчало. Такой непривычно вежливый и покладистый сын ощутимо пугал.  
— Ну-ну.  
Осмелев, Арей залез рукой ему в штаны и укусил за шею — довольно больно, до крови. Айон усмехнулся, вцепляясь в волосы у него на затылке. Заставляя замереть в нерешительности.  
— Ну, и чего ждешь? — удивился архангел.  
— Что ты меня прибьешь...  
— Не дождешься.  
Стащив с себя Арея, Айон снял рубашку и начал расстегивать ремень. Дьявол сразу же последовал его примеру.  
— Когда ж ты есть начнешь? — сочувственно поинтересовался архангел, оглядывая тощего и костлявого сына.  
— А ты сам что, часто ешь?  
— Мне это не нужно.  
— Ну и все!  
Избавившись от одежды, Айон обнял Арея за пояс и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в щеку. То, что началось как нежные и трепетные ласки, переросло во вполне семейный повседневный перепих.  
— Нет, не все. На тебя же без жалости смотреть невозможно.  
— Не смотри!  
— Опять огрызаешься?  
— Не нравится — не слушай!  
— Арей, успокойся. Помни о любви.  
— У нас с тобой любовь разная!  
— А жаль...  
— Ты разделся, чтоб базарить?!  
— Арей...  
— Папа!  
Архангел заткнул сына поцелуем. Дьявол нежно провел рукой по его животу, обводя пальцами кубики пресса. Скользнул выше, добираясь до груди и касаясь сосков. Вновь усмехнувшись, Айон чуть отстранился.  
— А тебя и потрогать-то не за что.  
Надувшись, как ребенок, Арей куснул его в шею.  
— А что, я не прав?  
Дьявол оставил еще пару укусов и засосов. Месть его была страшна. Архангел погладил сына по спине, проведя рукой вниз вдоль позвоночника, и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как он дрожит в предвкушении.  
— Может, ты прекратишь ржать, а?! — не вытерпел Арей. — И хватит относиться ко мне, как к ребенку! Ты меня трахать собираешься или нет?!  
— Отвечаю по порядку. Во-первых, я не ржу. Во-вторых, я всегда буду относиться к тебе, как к ребенку. Как к своему любимому, но злому и наглому ребенку. Даже если ты выглядишь старше меня.  
— А в-третьих?!  
Не тратя слова, Айон подхватил сына на руки и отнес на кровать.  
— Не ехидничай, — усмехнулся он, опуская его на мягкую постель.  
— Не поучай!  
— Не хами отцу.  
— Займи рот чем-нибудь полезным!  
— Догадываюсь, что ты имеешь в виду.  
— Я тебе и так скажу!  
— Не надо, я понял. А с отцом так разговаривать нельзя.  
— Заткнись!  
— Арей, ты же знаешь, что я не разозлюсь, зачем ты это делаешь?  
Сын обхватил за шею и притянул к себе, нагло и довольно улыбаясь. Айон провел ладонями по его бокам и не удержался от очередного печального комментария:  
— Ребра у тебя, конечно, выпирают... Кожа да кости...  
— Прекрати ныть!  
— А если бы ты меньше злился, у тебя лицо было бы добрее...  
— Папа!  
Решив не злить сына еще больше, Айон поцеловал его в глаза и принялся ласкать. Арей, которого даже мимолетное прикосновение отца сводило с ума, застонал, стараясь прижаться ближе. Когда губы Айона коснулись члена, он завыл в голос, вонзая когти в простыню, и от переизбытка чувств кончил почти сразу, излившись себе на живот.  
— Что, так соскучился? — усмехнулся Айон.  
До Арея не сразу дошел смысл вопроса. Он лежал с блаженной улыбкой на лице, уставившись в потолок, и даже морщины на его лице немного разгладились.  
— Ты бы почаще улыбался, — усмехнулся Айон и поцеловал его в ключицу. В ответ Арей сильно дернул за волосы. — Как ребенок... И еще просишь к себе как ко взрослому относиться. Чудо ты мое...  
Притянув отца к себе, дьявол впился в его губы поцелуем. Это было еще только начало. Поэтому отцу стоило поскорее заткнуться. Он не умел делать приятно разговорами, зато очень неплохо обращался с собственным членом. Может, в этом и заключалось его истинное призвание? Жаль, сам он этого не понимал.  
Хорошее настроение потом сохранялось удивительно долго. Но ровно до тех пор, пока Айон не приперся, не уселся в кресло и не объявил:  
— Арей, мне надо с тобой серьезно поговорить.  
Дьявол улегся к отцу на колени и нагло уставился ему в глаза.  
— А мне не надо.  
Айон вздохнул и погладил его по волосам. Арей зажмурился и замурлыкал от удовольствия. Усмехнувшись, архангел почесал ему за ухом. Как же сын нравился таким...  
— Мне вообще уже ничего не надо... — с довольной улыбкой сообщил он. — Мне хорошо-о...  
— Арей. Ты будешь меня слушать?  
— Нет.  
— Это касается Астарота.  
Дьявол резко вскочил и, схватив отца за ворот, заорал ему в лицо:  
— Какого черта ты сразу не сказал?!  
Айон взял его за запястья и мягко отстранил, а потом спокойно продолжил:  
— Ты знаешь, что у него есть дочь?  
— Что?!  
— Не ори.  
— Какого черта?!  
— Арей, успокойся, прошу...  
— Я убью его и всех, кто к нему имеет отношение!  
— Арей... Тихо...  
— Где она?!  
— Арей...  
Вырвавшись, дьявол схватил отца за горло и угрожающе потребовал:  
— Говори, где она!  
— Руку убери, — спокойно велел Айон, материализовывая меч и приставляя лезвие к шее сына.  
Чертыхнувшись, Арей сильнее сдавил горло отца. Лезвие поцарапало кожу. Айон смотрел прямо в глаза, терпеливо и выжидающе. Позволяя одуматься и взять себя в руки. Через пару минут сын отпустил его, совладав с собой.  
— Его дочь — дочь Эмиры, — смог закончить архангел, растирая шею.  
— Что?! — яростно закричал дьявол. Он не мог поверить в эти слова. Это было невозможно. Эмира умерла. Он сам это видел. Астарот...  
Захотелось безумно расхохотаться.  
— Она твоя внучка. Ты все еще хочешь ее убить?  
Зашатавшись, Арей рухнул на пол и прохрипел, сжав руками виски:  
— Я хочу убить Астарота...  
Айон сел рядом и обнял его, погладив по голове. Дьявол издал сдавленный полувсхлип-полурык и уткнулся отцу в шею.  
— Агварес должен знать, где Астарот, — тихо сказал Айон. Пожалуй, слишком не вовремя. Даже не дав шанс прийти в себя.  
Сорвавшись с места, Арей вскочил и кинулся к комнате сына. Открыв дверь ударом ноги, так, что отлетела задвижка, он подбежал к Агваресу и, схватив его, заорал:  
— Где Астарот, дьяволеныш?!  
Айон, бежавший следом, скрутил сыну руки за спиной и посоветовал успокоиться, на что Арей грязно выругался и попытался вырваться.  
— Агварес, не обращай на него внимания, он сошел с ума, — посоветовал Айон, сохраняя хладнокровие. — Скажи мне, где Астарот.  
Юноша попятился к окну, глядя в полные ненависти глаза отца.  
— Я ничего не скажу...  
— Говори, мразь! — заорал дьявол.  
— Нет... — сдавленно произнес Агварес. — Он вас убьет, если вы будете сражаться...  
— Я, в отличие от твоего отца, отвечаю за то, что делаю. Не хочешь говорить при нем — открой мне свое сознание, я все увижу сам, — спокойно попросил Айон.  
Агварес закрыл глаза и, мелко дрожа, вцепился когтями в подоконник. Узнав то, что ему было нужно, архангел обратился к сыну:  
— Если я тебя отпущу, ты на людей бросаться не будешь?  
Сильнее стиснув зубы, Арей нервно мотнул головой. Айон разжал руки.  
— Я сказал тебе, потому что считаю, что ты должен знать. Хотя я, скорее всего, поступил неправильно, потому что только укрепил твою ненависть. А теперь мне пора.  
Архангел исчез, растворившись в пространстве. Дьявол повернулся к сыну. Агварес вжался в стену, со страхом глядя в его глаза. Арей подошел к нему и остановился в полуметре.  
— Папа... Можешь бить меня, но я ничего тебе не скажу... Он тебя убьет... — прошептал юноша.  
— Я обещал, что больше тебя никогда не ударю... — тихо ответил Арей, сжимая его ладонь.  
Агварес вздрогнул и непроизвольно попытался отдернуть руку. Дьявол схватил сына за запястья, желая удержать. Почувствовав его стальную хватку, Агварес дернулся и, вырвавшись, побежал прочь. Арей кинулся за ним. Догнав в прихожей у самой двери, развернул за плечи и прижал к стене. И, кажется, напугал еще больше.  
— Папа... — еле слышно прошептал Агварес. — Не надо...  
Дьявол обнял сына, утыкаясь в рассыпающиеся по плечам волосы. И погладил по спине, чувствуя его нервную дрожь.  
— Успокойся... Малыш... Слышишь?.. Успокойся...  
Юноша всхлипнул и обнял отца в ответ, уронив голову ему на плечо. Арей зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
— Я люблю тебя...  
Агварес зарыдал. Дьявол прижал его к себе еще крепче, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Не плачь больше... Разве мало ты плакал из-за меня?..  
Нежно гладя сына по голове, Арей чувствовал, как тот вцепляется когтями в бока. Как крупная дрожь сотрясает все его тело. На душе было невероятно тепло и легко, и хотелось поделиться с ним этим, пока оно не покинуло снова.  
— Я обещаю, что все будет хорошо... — прошептал Арей, ощущая, что сам себе верит в этот момент.  
Астарот не убивал Эмиру. Он никогда бы с ним так не поступил.


	5. Глава 5. Игра с вечностью

Прекрасная мелодия разливалась по просторному залу, заполненному ярким светом. Чистейший звук ласкал слух каждого, до чьих ушей доносился. Музыка, пронизывающая душу, проникала в каждый уголок Элизиума, завораживая своей красотой. На органе играли двое — отец и сын. Когда композиция завершилась, сын обернулся к отцу и, усмехнувшись, спросил:  
— Ты сам-то давно на органе играл?  
— Что, заметно? — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Нет. Я издеваюсь.  
Архангел посмотрел сыну в глаза добрым, но немного укоризненным взглядом. Арей улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами.  
— Да, вот такой я у тебя вредный, какой был, такой и остался!  
Айон обнял сына и уткнулся ему в волосы. Арей положил голову отцу на плечо. Они стали теперь почти одного роста. Арей перестал быть похож на тощего агрессивного металлиста, бледного и вечно злого. Его белоснежные волосы рассыпались по плечам, а на лице иногда возникала улыбка. Дьявол очень сильно изменился за последнее время. Одно в нем осталось прежним — любовь к отцу. И все тот же вредный характер.  
— Арей... Когда ты последний раз виделся с Агваресом?  
— Сегодня утром. А что?  
— Так просто, спросить его хотел кое о чем.  
— Об Астароте? — вздохнул Арей. Айон вздрогнул и невольно сжал в когтях пряди его волос.  
— Ты знаешь?..  
— Я слышал однажды, как вы говорили.  
— Злишься?..  
— Нет.  
— Странно...  
— Расскажи мне все. Я хочу знать.  
— Арей... Тебе не нужно это знать...  
— Не тебе решать, что мне знать, а что нет.  
— Арей...  
Дьявол вскинул голову и твердым уверенным взглядом посмотрел отцу в глаза. Не выдержав, Айон отвернулся.  
— Что ты хочешь знать?  
— Все.  
— С чего мне начать?  
— Когда ты был ребенком, Адом управлял Астарот. Ты помнишь его?  
— Помню. Он позволил вспомнить.  
— Расскажи, каким он был тогда.  
— Для всех он был тираном — бездушным, бессердечным, безжалостным... Не личностью. Правителем. А для меня... Мне он заменил отца.  
Вид удивленной гримасы на лице Арея не позволил сдержать смешок.  
— Слушай.

***

Вокруг него всегда было полно народа. Он умел приковывать к себе внимание, поражая своим совершенством. Имел успех во всем, к чему прикасался. Окружил себя множеством друзей, которые им восхищались. Молодой, бойкий и целеустремленный. Он никогда не понимал, чем именно привлек внимание Правителя Ада. Тем, насколько сильно выделялся из толпы?  
Сейчас Айон осознал, какими глупыми и самонадеянными были те выводы. Ведь он совершенно ничего не знал об Астароте. И о себе самом.  
Впервые они встретились лицом к лицу, когда Айон угодил в привычную для себя передрягу, заступаясь за брата.  
— Что здесь случилось? — спросил демон-надзиратель, оглядывая небольшую толпу помятых и раненых демонят.  
— Не ваше дело! — нагло заявил Айон, шагнув вперед и гордо выпятив грудь.  
— Тебя научить со мной разговаривать, отродье? — прошипел демон, собираясь схватить его за шкирку и потащить в комнату наказаний.  
В Аду не так уж много размножались. Почти никто не желал своему ребенку такой судьбы — быть общественной ценностью, единицей в армии. Арей так ничего и не рассказал о своем детстве. Но по-прежнему хотелось верить, что Астарот растил его сам. Может, это даже было совсем не так страшно, как казалось вначале. Теперь, когда вернулись воспоминания, Айон понимал, что вполне мог ошибаться на его счет.  
Почему-то решив вмешаться, Астарот вышел из-за угла и быстрым шагом направился к месту происшествия. Увидев его, демон тут же забыл о наглом мальчишке и склонил голову перед повелителем. Со страхом и трепетом посмотрев на сверкающие золотые доспехи, демонята последовали его примеру. Только Айон по-прежнему стоял с гордо поднятой головой и бесстрашно смотрел на Правителя Ада. Астарот усмехнулся.  
— Проводи детей в их квартиры. Незачем устраивать здесь бардак. Ты — со мной.  
Айон прошествовал за Астаротом, не проронив ни слова. Тот привел в свою квартиру. Жестом указав на кресло, он сменил облачение щелчком пальцев, оставшись в легких брюках и рубашке. Айон сел в кресло и вцепился когтями в подлокотники, нервно озираясь. От происходящего было не по себе.  
Астарот подошел. Уселся на подлокотник. И, взяв Айона за подбородок, провел ладонью над кровоточащей раной на его лице, исцелив ее во мгновение ока.  
— Кто ж тебя так? Эх, балда... Безбашенная молодость... — улыбнулся он и дружелюбно потрепал по волосам. Айон посмотрел на него, стараясь скрыть глубочайший шок. Астарот усмехнулся. — Ну, чо смотришь? Спрашивай.  
— Почему вы...  
— Что почему я? Ну? Договаривай смелее!  
— Зачем вы залечили мою рану?..  
— Захотелось. Ты против?  
Айон растерянно мотнул головой.  
— Просто... Какое вам дело до таких, как я?..  
— Большое дело. А до тебя в особенности. Я знаю, что у тебя хорошие способности. И большое будущее. Хочешь быть моим преемником?  
На сей раз Айон даже не попытался скрыть удивление. В его глазах застыл немой вопрос: «Почему я?!». Правитель Ада вновь усмехнулся и погладил его по волосам.  
— Ребенок... Твоему характеру позавидовал бы и взрослый. Хочешь стать сильнее всех?  
В глазах Айона заплясали огоньки.  
— А я смогу?!  
— Конечно. Я буду тебя тренировать.  
Он сдержал обещание. Начал тренировать лично, наедине. Айон считал себя гораздо талантливее сверстников, но Астароту этого оказалось недостаточно. Оттого он сразу начал с довольно серьезных испытаний.  
— Ты должен выдерживать любую боль, — сказал он в первый же день. — Начнем хотя бы с физической. Я слышал, ты ни разу не кричал во время наказаний?  
— Нет, ни разу, повелитель.  
— Дай мне руку.  
Айон с готовностью протянул ладонь. Астарот создал синее пламя и перебросил ему на кожу. Поначалу это слегка испугало. Но оно совсем не обжигало. Такое невесомое и даже будто прохладное... Как и сам ледяной повелитель. Он проявлял дружелюбие и участие, но почему-то все равно оставался таким же бесстрастным, как и всегда. Его голубые глаза по-прежнему ничего не выражали. В них навек поселилась глубочайшая пустота.  
— Ну, что чувствуешь?  
— Ничего...  
— А теперь?  
— Горячо и немного больно.  
— Продолжим до того, пока боль не станет нестерпимой.  
Через несколько минут, заметив, что Айон едва сдерживает крик, Астарот убрал пламя и уважительно усмехнулся.  
— Хороший результат. Меньшего я от тебя и не ожидал. Только не расслабляйся. Это еще самое начало.  
Едва сдерживаясь, Айон стиснул зубы, ожидая, пока боль стихнет. Может, это и было только начало, но с него уже хватило с лихвой.  
— Ладно, хватит пока, — вздохнул Правитель Ада. И, улыбнувшись, потрепал его по волосам. — Можешь идти.  
— Да, повелитель.  
Интересно, как его называл Арей? Почему-то с трудом выходило представить, чтобы своевольный, не терпящий унижения сын называл кого-то могущественного хоть сколько-нибудь уважительно. Он не знал имени. Как он обращался к зловеще-загадочному Правителю Ада? «Эй, ты»?  
Айон безмерно ценил внимание повелителя. С того дня, когда Астарот сделал своим преемником, началась новая жизнь. Он учил всему, чего только можно было желать. Готовил стать лучшим. Иногда они просто говорили, как друзья. Казалось, они доверяли друг другу. До поры до времени...  
— Я могу показать тебе, кто ты на самом деле, — однажды предложил он. Разве от этого можно было отказаться?  
А потом началась бесконечная череда ужасных дней в попытке принять действительность такой, какая она есть. Айон отдалился от брата, перестал видеться с друзьями. В его голове зрела одна-единственная мысль. План побега. План мечты.  
— Айон, — окликнул знакомый голос, который совсем не хотелось слышать в тот момент.  
Демон обернулся. К нему по длинному коридору шел Астарот. Будто специально настиг именно здесь, в шаге от места, где они прятали почти достроенный Элизиум. Лишь бы удалось скрывать еще хотя бы несколько дней...  
— Ты в последнее время вечно чем-то занят, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада.  
Айон промолчал, не зная, что ответить. Астарот улыбнулся и, подойдя ближе, погладил его по голове.  
— В твои-то годы седые волосы... Ты так похож на свою мать...  
Демон вскинул голову и одарил Правителя Ада резким взглядом.  
— Ты лично знал мою мать?  
— Знал. Знал и твоего отца. Но от него тебе достался только шрам на запястье.  
В глазах Айона застыл немой вопрос. Астарот рассмеялся и приобнял его за плечи.  
— Я все о тебе знаю, мой хороший. И о побеге, который ты планируешь.  
Демон напрягся, приготовившись в любую секунду материализовать меч. Правитель Ада хитро подмигнул.  
— Но не бойся, я никому не скажу!  
— Ты меня не убьешь?.. — растерялся Айон.  
— Помилуй боже! Да за что? Удачи тебе!  
Астарот развернулся, собираясь уйти, оставив Айона в полном шоке, но, будто вспомнив о чем-то, вернулся.  
— Это что же я, тебя вот так отпущу и даже на память ничего не дам? — хмыкнул он. И, положив руки на плечи Айону, спросил, глядя прямо в глаза: — Ты же пойдешь до конца? Ты же будешь идти к мечте, несмотря ни на что?  
Айон уверенно кивнул. Астарот улыбнулся, сверкнув клыками. Сжав кулак, он протянул ему раскрытую ладонь, на которой трепыхался синий огонек.  
— Эта фиговинка дороже целого Ада. Береги ее. От сердца отрываю!  
— Что это вообще?..  
— Ну, как бы тебе получше объяснить... А, забей. Это просто очень ценная хрень. Сожми ее в руке, и она впитается в твою душу.  
— Ты меня за идиота держишь? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Фу, какие вы все пошли недоверчивые. Стыд и позор. Молодое поколение, тоже мне... Ну не нравится — могу и обратно забрать. Отдавай мою собственность, неблагодарное существо!  
— Я передумал. Я тебе верю.  
— Вот и ладненько! — обрадовался Правитель Ада. — Ну, топай. Смотри не облажайся. Зря я тебя, что ли, столько лет всему учил?  
Сощурив глаза, Айон с подозрением посмотрел на Астарота.  
— По логике ты должен меня убить.  
— А кто сказал, что я действую в согласии с законами логики? У меня своя логика! Я всесилен, и логика обязана меня слушаться!  
— Ты несешь бред.  
— Я знаю. И?  
— Это очень подозрительно.  
— Ути, какие мы подозрительные пошли! Ты мне что, не веришь? Ты меня уважаешь, я тебя спрашиваю?  
— Ты слишком сильный противник...  
— Какой я тебе противник, мелюзга обнаглевшая?! Айоша, ты чего психуешь?! Я тебя воспитывал! Я в тебя душу вложил (в прямом смысле), а ты!.. За что ты так со мной?..  
Демон с недоумением смотрел на истерящего Астарота. Он никогда не понимал, когда тот шутит, а когда говорит серьезно. Кажется, это вообще невозможно было понять.  
Правитель Ада шагнул к нему. Айон на автомате попятился, но Астарот схватил его за локоть и обнял, рывком притянув к себе.  
— Эх... Мне тут кроме тебя и поговорить-то будет не с кем... Но ты решил, и останавливать тебя было бы неправильно... Ладно, иди... Удачи...  
Айон еще долго стоял посреди коридора, глядя вслед удаляющемуся Правителю Ада и думая о своем. Если бы он знал тогда, что им не построить корабль, способный преодолеть расстояние между Землей и Раем, он все сделал бы иначе. Но он не знал. А Астарот все равно ни за что не позволил бы раньше времени улететь с Земли.

***

Айон сидел в своем кабинете и смотрел в окно. Снаружи дул прохладный ветер, колыша ветки деревьев, росших вблизи. Почти безоблачное небо нежно-голубого цвета казалось мягким и обволакивающим, манящим подняться ввысь. Прекрасный пейзаж обычно услаждал взор и заряжал бодростью. Сейчас же лишь навевал тоску.  
Поглощенный своими мыслями, Айон не сразу услышал оклик Марисы. Женщина присела рядом и, взяв его лицо в свои ладони, обеспокоенно вгляделась в потускневшие глаза. Зажмурившись, она так и не смогла сдержать слезы. А потом поцеловала Айона в лоб и пересела к нему на колени, уткнувшись в белоснежные волосы.  
— Зачем тебе такая жизнь? Ты за пару десятков лет постарел на несколько сотен...  
— Это был мой выбор, и мы это уже обсуждали.  
— Да ты выглядишь, как старик! — закричала Мариса, выходя из себя, и схватила Айона за ворот. — Ты так над собой издеваешься, а эта мразь даже не подозревает, какую жертву ты принес ради его жалкой жизни!  
— Мариса. Хватит. Не смей так говорить.  
— Он тебя не стоит! Зачем ты отдаешь свою жизнь за эту падаль?!  
— Мариса...  
Женщина отпустила Айона, дрожа от ярости и невыносимой тревоги. Она так беспокоилась, а он просто смирился. Смирился, черт побери. И даже сейчас ему совершенно нечего было сказать. Он просто закрыл рукой лицо, опершись на подоконник, и измученно вздохнул.  
— Прости... — выдавила Мариса. Она опустилась перед ним на колени и, взяв его руку, прижалась губами к ладони. — Просто я не могу смириться с мыслью, что скоро ты умрешь...  
Айон погладил ее по волосам. Женщина зарыдала, уткнувшись ему в колени. Сдерживаться стало совсем невыносимо. Настигла ужасная, но запоздалая мысль — она потеряла Айона давным-давно. В тот день, когда согласилась родить Арея. А теперь уже не было пути назад.  
— Я умру очень скоро, Мариса... Поэтому если есть то, что ты не сказала мне, скажи это сейчас...  
— Зачем ты это сделал, ну зачем?.. — с мольбой выдохнула женщина, поднимая на Айона заплаканные глаза. Он констатировал это с таким обреченным, смиренным безразличием. И выглядел таким печально-умиротворенным, будто познал великую вселенскую истину. Как же хотелось дать ему по башке и вправить мозги!  
— Потому что я его люблю.  
— А меня ты не любишь?.. Ты должен жить...  
— Мариса... Я ведь, как умирающий, имею право на последнюю просьбу? Сходи со мной в церковь... Это для меня очень важно...  
Мариса сама не понимала, как можно отчаянно желать, чтобы Айон остался жив, и одновременно нестерпимо хотеть его придушить.  
— И что я здесь забыла? — все-таки спросила она спустя пару часов, окидывая взглядом только что опустевшую церковь.  
Это была та самая церквушка, где Айон когда-то вновь обрел потерянного сына. Уже стемнело. Все разошлись. Только он не спешил уходить. Мариса уселась на подоконник и вопросительно посмотрела на него, ожидая ответа. Айон подошел к ней и поцеловал в шею, обвивая руками за талию. Похоже, решил обойтись без слов.  
— Ты что сюда, прелюбодействовать пришел? — усмехнулась женщина, обнимая его за плечи. — А еще архангел, видите ли...  
— Мариса, роди мне ребенка... — коснулся ее уха тихий шепот.  
— Ненавижу твою дурацкую привычку просить у меня детей перед смертью, — недовольно буркнула она, и тут же зажмурилась, не сумев сдержать неровного вздоха от ощущения слабого укуса в шею.  
Айон стал покрывать поцелуями ее руки. С непривычной нежностью. Будто целовал не ее, а собственное дитя. Как же это раздражало. Неужели он всегда любил в ней только это? Только способность вынашивать его детей?  
— Перед смертью не надышишься, — усмехнулась она, впиваясь когтями в его спину. — Как я буду без тебя?..  
— Если ты о том, о чем я подумал, то спи, с кем хочешь, разрешаю.  
— Идиот...  
Айон заткнул Марису поцелуем. Женщина прильнула к нему, обвивая ногами за пояс.  
— Ты для этого меня сюда затащил?  
— Какая теперь разница?  
— Логично.  
Как бы Айон ни старался, ему ни за что не удалось бы заставить ее принять этот выбор. Поэтому Мариса сделала единственное, что было способно на него повлиять — рассказала обо всем Арею, не скупясь на грубости. В конце концов, это именно он был во всем виноват.

Арей нарезал круги по кабинету отца, пребывая в состоянии бессильной злости. Айон невозмутимо следил за ним взглядом. Дьявол резко развернулся и ударил по столу кулаком, сопровождая этот убедительный жест решительным требованием:  
— Скажи мне правду!  
— Арей, правда и ты это несовместимые вещи. Ты никогда не говоришь правду и никогда не должен ее слышать.  
Перегнувшись через стол, дьявол схватил отца за ворот. С любовью глядя в бешеные глаза, Айон погладил его по щеке, заставляя невольно ослабить хватку.  
— Почему ты не хочешь мне сказать?.. — произнес Арей уже гораздо тише и мягче.  
— Тебе это не нужно.  
— Не тебе решать, что мне нужно!  
— Скоро так и будет.  
— Я должен знать, почему ты умираешь!  
— Не должен. Успокойся, Арей...  
— Как я могу успокоиться?!  
Айон встал и обнял сына. Погладил по дрожащим от злости плечам. Ласково шепнул:  
— Тихо... Не кричи... — будто это могло помочь.  
Арей зарылся лицом ему в волосы. Прижался крепче. Он казался таким преданным и любящим сейчас. Хоть и злился. Это был его способ продемонстрировать беспокойство и любовь.  
— Почему ты не хочешь мне говорить?..  
— Арей... Лучше пойдем поговорим о чем-нибудь хорошем... Без злости...  
— Ты умираешь, а я даже не имею права знать причину?..  
— Я все равно тебе не скажу... Лучше побудь со мной, пока я еще жив...  
Арей поднял на отца полные слез глаза. Все, кого он когда-либо любил, вынуждали ненавидеть их. За глупость, скрытность, равнодушие, жестокость, неправильные решения... Каждый нагрешил столько, что не удалось бы увезти и на грузовом поезде. Вот и сейчас не выходило не испытывать ненависть к Айону. А он лишь погладил по щеке и искренне пообещал:  
— Все будет хорошо...  
— Зачем ты врешь?..  
— Я не вру...  
— Ты умрешь, и моя жизнь снова превратится в ад...  
— Арей... Будь счастлив... Со мной и без меня...  
— Я не смогу без тебя!  
— Постарайся...  
Дьявол уткнулся отцу в грудь, сдавленно всхлипывая и скрипя зубами. Он слишком давно не чувствовал себя таким бессильным и ничтожным. Как же омерзительно было снова вляпываться в это ощущение именно сейчас, сразу после того, как он исцелился от предыдущего раза.  
— Я умру с тобой...  
— Не смей...  
— Ты не понимаешь?! Какой мне смысл жить, если не будет тебя?!  
— Арей...  
Айон уткнулся в волосы сына, крепче прижимая его к себе и ощущая, как он, всхлипывая, вцепляется когтями в спину.  
— Папа... Скажи, почему?..  
— Это плата за твою свободу...  
Арей резко вскинул голову, пронзая отца яростным взглядом. Какую же несусветную глупость сотворил этот сраный идиот!  
— Зачем?!.. Как ты мог?!..  
— Он... Он больше не придет к тебе... Он оставит тебя в покое... Не станет вмешиваться в твою жизнь... Я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив...  
— Как я могу быть счастлив, если ты умрешь?!  
— Арей...  
Дьявол снова уткнулся отцу в грудь, царапая его когтями по спине. Не хватило больше сил на слова, поэтому он просто разрыдался, как ребенок. Айон погладил по голове и поцеловал в висок. От этого не стало легче ни на йоту. Сейчас хотелось лишь оторвать ему руку. Как он вообще смел прикасаться после того, что натворил?  
— Ты не умрешь... Я не позволю... — процедил Арей сквозь рыдания. — Лучше мне умереть...  
— Я отдал за тебя свою жизнь... Ты должен жить...  
— Ты неправ!  
Дьявол яростно оттолкнул отца и исчез, растворившись в пространстве. Айон поправил очки и, опершись на стол, удрученно опустил взгляд. Он принял это решение, потому что свобода от манипуляций Астарота значила куда больше, чем любая из их жизней. Жизнь можно было потерять в одно мгновение, если бы он счел это нужным. Арей заслуживал безопасности и покоя. А это был единственный шанс дать ему безопасность и покой.

— Где Астарот?! — страшным голосом заорал Арей, вбегая в комнату и хватая сына за ворот.  
Агварес растерялся и попытался отстраниться, но отец встряхнул его и повторил вопрос.  
— Зачем он тебе?.. — наконец выдавил юноша.  
— Надо! Говори сейчас же!  
— Нет...  
Арей замахнулся, заставив сына зажмуриться и сжаться, однако передумал и опустил руку, решив вместо этого просто сказать правду — подрагивающим голосом, но лаконично и четко, изо всех сил стараясь быть сдержанным:  
— Я хочу спасти отца. Любой ценой. Для этого мне нужен Астарот. Так где он?  
— Здесь, недалеко... — сдался Агварес. — У леса... Но он скоро оттуда уйдет...  
Отпустив сына, Арей кинулся к двери. Агварес побежал за ним, спотыкаясь и крича вдогонку:  
— Стой! Ты один не найдешь!  
— Значит, пойдешь со мной! — яростно отозвался Арей.  
Он дошел за пару минут. Агварес еле поспевал за ним. Но под конец намеренно подотстал, решив не вмешиваться в разговор.  
— Астарот!  
Демон, сидящий на берегу реки, удивленно повернулся на яростный возглас. Вмиг преодолев оставшееся расстояние между ними, Арей вцепился ему в волосы и заорал:  
— Как мне спасти отца?!  
Правитель Ада хладнокровно оторвал от себя дьявола, встал и, вытащив изо рта сигарету, спокойно спросил:  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Я хочу обменять назад свою свободу на его жизнь, — ответил Арей дрожащим и срывающимся голосом. Астарот вскинул бровь и с легким удивлением воззрился на него.  
— Ты? Да ладно?  
— Ты сделаешь это? — нервно спросил дьявол.  
— Я подумаю, — милостиво сообщил Правитель Ада. Он почесал в затылке и, бросив взгляд на противоположный берег, усмехнулся. Там на старом бревне сидели Агварес и Астарта, о чем-то мило беседуя. Арея передернуло. Он не хотел этого знать. Особенно сейчас. — Доче твой оболтус понравился. А чо, я не против. Пусть встречаются. Ладно, проваливай, а то ты мне тут своей траурной рожей всю атмосферу портишь.  
Арей едва сдержался, чтобы не врезать Астароту. Казалось, он никогда еще не ненавидел его так сильно, как в этот момент. И его, и все сраное бытие, и сына, который связался с врагами, причинившими столько зла.  
— Папа... — осторожно начал Агварес, когда они шли обратно. Злой и решительный, Арей шагал настолько быстро, что сын едва поспевал за ним.  
— Заткнись!  
— Папа... Ты должен понять, что ничего не можешь сделать...  
Арей резко обернулся и с размаху ударил сына по лицу. Не удержавшись на ногах, юноша упал на дорогу. Ударился о камни, местами стесавшие кожу до крови. И замер, не спеша вставать. Дьявол, скалясь, поднял его за ворот и замахнулся снова. Зажмурившись, Агварес закрылся рукой. Вид этой покорной беззащитности помог совладать с собой. Рывком подняв сына с земли и поставив на ноги, Арей процедил:  
— Не смей больше открывать рот без моего разрешения.  
Агварес промолчал, смиренно глядя в землю. Отец толкнул его, заставляя идти вперед. Оставшийся путь они прошли молча и, придя домой, продолжили это молчание. Обоим было что сказать друг другу, но ни один из них не хотел этого говорить.  
Арей целый день просидел в спальне с ящиком вина. Беспробудно пил в попытке забыться. Под вечер Агварес зашел к нему. Его встретил мутный и злой взгляд пьяного отца. Поднявшись с кресла со второй попытки, Арей, почти промахнувшись, ударил сына по лицу. Пролетев по инерции пару метров вперед, впечатался в стену, но, развернувшись, ухватил его за волосы и притянул к себе. Агварес не посмел ничего сказать. За него все сказали фиолетово-черные глаза, полные боли.  
Арей разжал пальцы. Даже напившийся до полусмерти, он все-таки сообразил, что делает. Юноша отпрыгнул в сторону, в страхе забившись в угол, как ребенок. Дьявол рухнул в кресло, закрыв рукой лицо, и протяжно завыл, дрожа всем телом.  
— Арей, ты снова меня разочаровываешь... — послышался тихий голос позади.  
Обернувшись, дьявол увидел отца. Айон начал что-то говорить, но, видя, что до сына все равно не доходит, растерянно замолчал на середине фразы. Потом, протянув к нему руку, попросил:  
— Арей, иди ко мне.  
Дьявол, пошатываясь, подошел. Архангел обнял его. Прижал головой к своему плечу и погладил по седым волосам. Зарывшись лицом в его рубашку, Арей прохрипел:  
— Я все понял, папа. Этого больше не повторится.  
— Не огорчай меня так больше, мой хороший... — шепнул Айон, поцеловав его в висок.  
Следующий день мог бы оказаться чуть лучше. Если бы Агварес внезапно не решил обнаглеть.  
— Ты обещал больше не бить меня... — неожиданно заявил он.  
Арей, развалившийся на диване, отложил коммуникатор и поднял глаза на вошедшего в комнату сына, ошарашившего подобным нахальством прямо с порога, безо всяких церемоний. А потом резонно осведомился:  
— Ты совсем страх потерял, выродок?  
Агварес вдруг подскочил к отцу и, блеснув клыками, обнаженными в оскале, ударил его ногой по лицу. Дьявол свалился с дивана на пол и прокатился по нему пару метров. Поднявшись и на ходу вытирая кровь из носа, он подошел к сыну и схватил его за волосы, хладнокровно впиваясь ледяным ненавидящим взглядом в грязные черно-фиолетовые глаза.  
— Я сильнее тебя, — уверенно, но обреченно произнес юноша.  
— Хочешь силами помериться?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал быть дьяволом.  
— Возомнил, что можешь приказывать, кем мне быть? Знай свое место, дьяволеныш.  
— Ты ничтожество. Ты злой ленивый неудачник, не желающий ничего менять. Тебе не нужна любовь, ты хочешь жалости. Ты вполне доволен этим. И тебе плевать на чужие чувства. На чувства выродка, который любил тебя, как отца, на чувства Айона, который должен тебя убить, но не делает этого, потому что ты его сын. Я сам убил бы тебя, но боюсь, что никому не станет от этого легче.  
Арей завершил этот монолог одним точным ударом в живот. У Агвареса перехватило дыхание, и он, закашлявшись, вцепился отцу в горло. Дьявол ударил еще, оторвав руку сына от своей шеи, и со всей силы впечатал его лицом в стену. Юноша сполз вниз, но, сориентировавшись, подпрыгнул и толкнул отца ногами в грудь. Отлетев назад, Арей ударился головой о край стола. Выругавшись, он быстро поднялся и, стащив со стола вазу, бросил ее в сына. Агварес не успел увернуться, и ваза, разбившись, поранила его осколками. Этого дьяволу хватило, чтобы подбежать, ударить сына в лицо и повалить на пол, крепко схватив за запястья.  
— Надо было тебя убить, когда ты еще зародышем был, — прошипел Арей, нависая над Агваресом и сверля его ненавидящим взглядом. — Ну, выродок, кто из нас теперь сильнее?  
— Если ты всегда так ненавидел меня, то зачем врал?  
— Не твое дело.  
— И что ты сделаешь со мной?  
— Покалечу.  
— Не убьешь?  
— Зачем? Ты мне нужен.  
— Чтобы бить?  
— Не только.  
— Скажи мне правду, для чего.  
— Ты так и не понял, где твое место, и какие вопросы задавать мне ты не имеешь права?  
— Я уже не ребенок. Я уже могу возненавидеть.  
— Мне плевать.  
Перехватив запястья сына одной рукой, в другой Арей материализовал нож и провел лезвием по его лицу. Агварес зажмурился, судорожно выдохнув.  
— Я даже знаю, что сделаю с тобой...  
Холодок пробежал по спине от этих вкрадчивых, полных зловещего предвкушения слов. Агварес дернулся. Арей надавил коленом ему на грудь, и кровь вдруг хлынула из горла, заставляя судорожно закашляться. Отчаянная надежда, что на этом отец остановится, растаяла, как только он поднес лезвие к щеке и, ухмыляясь, вычертил ножом слово «ублюдок», а потом с наслаждением продемонстрировал результат в отражении зеркального шкафа.  
— Знаешь, как мне мерзко оттого, что в тебе течет моя кровь? — усмехнулся он, удовлетворенно оглядывая следы своих ударов.  
— Это потому, что ты ненавидишь себя, — тихо произнес Агварес, глядя на него из-под чуть приоткрытых век.  
Арей вздрогнул и скривил губы в подобии ухмылки.  
— Я ненавижу всех.  
— Тебе плевать на всех. Если бы ты не ненавидел себя, то смог бы быть счастливым...  
— Да что ты знаешь обо мне, сатанинский выродок?! — заорал дьявол, сорвавшись, и воткнул нож в пол в миллиметре от головы сына.  
— Ты винишь себя за то, что отдал душу и стал дьяволом, — спокойно продолжал Агварес. — Ты думаешь, что ничем не сможешь искупить своей вины. Тебе больно, потому что ты не можешь себя простить. Потому что думаешь, что все безвозвратно потеряно. Но это не так...  
Арей схватил его за горло, сжав зубы от злости.  
— Я не учу тебя жить, выродок, и ты меня не учи!  
— Ты понимаешь, что я прав... Папа, вспомни, за что ты отдавал душу...  
Глядя на сына в течение пары бесконечных секунд, дьявол вдруг опустил голову и надрывно всхлипнул. Отпустив Агвареса, он отполз к столу и, уткнувшись в него, зарыдал, больше не в силах сдерживаться. Это стало последней каплей. Сын ведь не знал, не мог знать... Астарот не сказал бы ему... Или сказал?.. Он никому не смог бы настолько довериться... Черт побери, никому... Неужели Агварес тоже участвовал в его сраной игре?  
Арей взвыл. Дрожа от боли, Агварес поднялся и, хромая, подошел к нему.  
— Папа, вспомни, ведь в тот день ты сам решил свою судьбу... — тихо прошептал он, запуская пальцы в волосы Арея.  
— Перед тем, как он сделал это со мной, я поклялся, что никогда не буду помехой мечте отца... — выдавил дьявол. — Но откуда это знаешь ты?..  
— Мне говорил Астарот... Он говорил, зачем так поступил с тобой... Он хотел, чтобы ты создал небытие...  
— Значит, я был всего лишь игрушкой?.. — горько усмехнулся Арей. — Я всю жизнь живу, как чужая кукла, которой распоряжаются, как хотят...  
Агварес опустился на колени и обнял отца. Тот обнял в ответ, утыкаясь в изрезанное осколками окровавленное плечо.  
— Папа... А разве я живу не так?.. А Айон?.. За нас за всех уже давно все решили... Но он смог вырваться, а ты не смог последовать за ним... Потому что не смог простить себя... А он считает себя виноватым в этом... Ты ведь не хочешь причинять ему боль... А пока ты себя ненавидишь, он будет страдать...  
Арей поднял голову и, взглянув в грязные черно-фиолетовые глаза, осторожно погладил сына по израненной щеке. Нет, этот наивный болван ни черта не знал. Ничего важного, ничего истинного. Он просто наивно считал, что все понимает. Астарот манипулировал им так же, как и остальными. И чем меньше они понимали, тем больше были убеждены в обратном. Тотальные глупцы.  
— Прости меня, — попросил Арей. Он ожидал, что придется сделать над собой усилие. Но получилось удивительно легко.  
— Да ничего, — улыбнулся Агварес, накрывая его ладонь своей.  
Он встал и протянул отцу руку, помогая подняться. Арей с трудом удерживался на ногах, шатаясь из стороны в сторону. Из носа у него опять потекла кровь.  
— Черт... Ты бил меня всего два раза, но оба я запомню навсегда... — с досадой произнес он, утирая ее тыльной стороной ладони.  
— А может, просто прекратим делать друг другу больно? — предложил Агварес, с надеждой заглядывая отцу в глаза.  
— Договорились, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Решив, что Астарот рассказал сыну больше, чем ему, он почувствовал себя преданным. Он ревновал, черт побери, тупо ревновал. И теперь, когда схлынула первая волна совсем неиллюзорной боли от иллюзорной проблемы, ощущал за свои чувства невыносимый стыд.

Айон сидел на подоконнике и смотрел в окно. Теперь он много времени проводил так, сидя без движения и просто глядя в никуда. Жизнь заканчивалась совсем не так, как он всегда рассчитывал. Все вдруг сделалось бессмысленным и неважным. Больше не к чему было стремиться, впереди ничто не ждало. Казалось, он должен быть счастлив — ведь спас сына. Но почему-то совершенно не удавалось это почувствовать. Почему-то он не чувствовал ничего.  
Айон протянул руку к небу и улыбнулся.  
«Тот, кто слабее меня, не поможет мне».  
Разве он с самого начала не был обречен?  
Дверь тихо отворилась, и в кабинет вошла Лилит. Повернув голову, Айон приветливо улыбнулся ей.  
— Мама... Я как раз хотел тебя увидеть...  
Женщина ласково улыбнулась в ответ и, подойдя, взяла его за руку.  
— Ты не умрешь, сынок, — тихо произнесла она, продолжая улыбаться. Архангел прижал ее ладонь к груди и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на стену.  
— Я все сделал... Я теперь могу себе это позволить...  
Лилит погладила его по щеке, заправив за ухо седую прядь.  
— Но ты не хочешь умирать. Ты хочешь вернуться в прошлое и снова быть счастливым.  
— Это все равно невозможно...  
— Возможно. Все возможно. Ты ведь сам это доказал.  
Архангел посмотрел в переполненные нежностью глаза матери. Лилит уверенно улыбалась, гладя его ладонь. Она казалась такой мудрой и всемогущей. Всегда. Выше их всех, выше всего мироздания. Прекрасное сверхсущество.  
— Я больше не могу творить чудеса... — прошептал он тихо. — Мама, я больше ничего не могу...  
— Ты все можешь. А я помогу тебе, — твердо ответила Лилит.  
Она придвинулась ближе, почти касаясь лицом его лица. И накрыла его губы своими. Айон обнял ее за плечи, вцепляясь в белоснежные волосы. Ощущая, как она ласково гладит по голове.  
— Все будет хорошо, сынок... Все будет хорошо... — пообещала Лилит. Чуть отстранившись, Айон взглянул ей в глаза и, задержав взгляд на пару секунд, вновь подался вперед, чтобы коснуться губами ее губ.  
— Есть вещи, над которыми я не властен...  
— Нет таких вещей!  
Лилит решительно смотрела в его глаза. Стальная воля, непоколебимая уверенность в своих убеждениях — все это он унаследовал от нее. Так же, как и дар жизни... Разве любые дары не были бесполезны перед лицом судьбы, которую избирали добровольно? Сюда привели его собственные ошибки. И он готов был за них отвечать.  
— Он отдал свою свободу взамен за твою жизнь, — непринужденно сообщил Астарот, возникший из ниоткуда. Он сидел посреди подоконника, скрестив ноги, и как обычно курил. — Какие еще доказательства любви смогут сказать больше?  
Айон усмехнулся. Так вот ради чего все это было. Ради доказательства любви.  
Арею не стоило знать, что им снова манипулировали. Он ни за что не поверил бы, что это не был их общий заговор. Что Айон искренне воспринимал все всерьез. Они сговаривались за его спиной слишком много раз.  
Астарот спрыгнул с подоконника и вышел за дверь, сообщив то единственное, зачем пришел. Однако не успел отойти далеко и обернулся, едва его окликнула Лилит.  
— Ты отдал ради этого больше, — печально улыбнулась она, касаясь его щеки и заглядывая в бездонные голубые глаза. — Зачем это самоотречение? Ты не обязан быть тем, кем тебя хотел видеть твой отец.  
Астарот вздрогнул. На миг на лице его мелькнуло непривычно болезненное выражение. Но потом он, взяв себя в руки, беззаботно улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Я делаю это, потому что так лучше для него.


	6. Глава 6. Создание любви

Выйдя вечером в бар, Айон, к своему немалому удивлению, застал там сына. Развалившись на табуретке, Арей равнодушно курил, поглядывая на усыпанное звездами небо. Из-за полного отсутствия одной из стен, выходящей на площадку Элизиума, отсюда открывался прекрасный обзор. Затруднить его могли лишь решетчатые загородки по обе стороны свободного пространства. Полная луна, не укрытая облаками, предстала перед ними во всей красе. На вершинах садовых деревьев отблескивал ее яркий свет.  
В комнате не было почти никакого освещения, кроме старинного подсвечника и мерцающих в углу под потолком тусклых длинных ламп. Их свет освещал лишь холодильник и барную стойку, да и то не полностью. Свет свечей же освещал худую фигуру дьявола, позволяя рассмотреть на нем домашний халат, небрежно наброшенный на тело и почти ничего не скрывающий. Арей сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и, если бы не слабо затянутый пояс, в этой позе архангелу могло бы быть видно гораздо больше. Но ему и без того открывалось слишком много. Напряженная шея, сильная, но одновременно хрупкая, мускулистая грудь, живот с проступающими кубиками пресса. Костлявые ноги, закинутые одна на другую, соблазнительные бедра, прикрытые лишь почти спавшим халатом. Белоснежные волосы спадали по его плечам, струясь по спине и обвиваясь о ножки табуретки.  
Пламя свечей полыхало, отражаясь в темных глазах дьявола. Сглотнув, Айон подошел к нему и сел рядом, не решаясь нарушить молчания.  
— Почему ты здесь? — наконец выговорил он слегка приглушенным голосом.  
— Я помогал Амариз и задержался, — хрипло ответил Арей. — Поэтому хотел остаться сегодня ночевать. Если ты не занят той женщиной, которая меня родила, то мы можем провести эту ночь вместе.  
Айон в недоумении посмотрел на сына, удивленный тем, что тот решил на этот раз не оскорблять мать. Даже он сегодня вел себя как-то по-особенному. Да, это была поистине волшебная и необыкновенная ночь...  
Придвинувшись ближе к сыну, Айон провел ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра. Вздрогнув, Арей хрипло вздохнул, тут же прерывисто выдыхая сигаретный дым. Взяв двумя пальцами сигарету из его рта, архангел небрежно бросил ее в пепельницу. И, обхватив пальцами подбородок сына, впился в его губы страстным, но нежным поцелуем.  
— Терпеть не могу этот запах, — сообщил он недовольно. И почему-то Арей не стал огрызаться и возражать.  
Поднявшись, Айон сходил за вином и, вновь усевшись за стол, разлил его по бокалам. Залпом осушив свой бокал, Арей оскалил зубы в лукавой усмешке.  
— Запах вина нравится тебе больше?  
— Значительно больше, — усмехнулся Айон, на этот раз подарив сыну гораздо более глубокий и долгий поцелуй.  
Обвив Арея за пояс и подтянув к себе, он запустил руку ему под халат, оглаживая выпирающие ребра. Чувствуя дрожь сына и провоцируя его возбуждение, он вспоминал, как когда-то ласкал его впервые после долгой разлуки. Арей тогда так жаждал слиться с ним, почувствовать его светлую и сильную душу, которая могла согреть... Чего он всегда хотел? Вновь стать частью отца, пожертвовав самосознанием?  
— Арей, — прошептал Айон, чуть отстраняясь, но не выпуская сына из объятий. — Мой хороший... Давай поговорим... Обо всем, о чем хочется сказать...  
— Папа, поиграй со мной, — попросил дьявол, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Во что? — растерянно спросил архангел.  
— В жизнь, — ответил Арей, сжимая руку Айона и переплетая их пальцы. — Ты никогда не был мне отцом. Ты мой создатель. Я принадлежу твоему духу и твоей плоти. Ты создал меня для себя, ради своей цели. Ты никогда не хотел вырастить ребенка. Ты хотел копию себя. Я никогда не знал, что такое любовь отца. Я вообще ничего не знаю о любви. Я никогда не видел ее. Ты не показал мне любви. Ты не любил мою мать. Ты не видел во мне личность. Ты считал, что весь мир создан для тебя и вертится лишь вокруг тебя. И, даже покинутый братом, ты не понял, что это не так. Ты никогда и ни к кому не относился, как к равному. Потому что мнил себя богом, имеющим власть над реальностью. Но ты не лучше и не хуже остальных. Ты другой, но повелевать чужими жизнями все равно не в силах. И даже тот, кто искалечил меня, убил, все равно не смог стереть мои чувства к тебе. Пусть и они фальшивы, пусть вся моя жизнь — ложь... Но я ценю их. И тебя я люблю, как могу, мой создатель и палач.  
Айон растерянно молчал, не зная, как реагировать на этот неожиданный поток искренности. Сын тем временем встал и отошел к краю комнаты. Встал в проеме между решетками. Сжимая пальцами бокал, он отхлебывал вино небольшими глотками, будто бы стараясь заглушить съедающие изнутри чувства. Опершись на стол, Айон уронил голову на руки. Он всю жизнь мечтал об этой искренности. Но сейчас оказался совершенно к ней не готов.  
— Прости меня, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Прости, что я создал тебя, не спросив разрешения. Прости, что дал тебе то, о чем ты не просил. Но я умею любить... Умею, Арей... Я сделал бы все, что угодно, ради твоего счастья... Но я не буду больше делать для тебя что-то без спроса... Я покажу тебе рай... Свой рай... И если он не понравится тебе, то я создам другой... Я буду делать это столько раз, сколько ты захочешь... Пока ты не обретешь покой... Пока тебе не станет хорошо... Всю свою жизнь, с тех пор, как ты родился — нет, даже намного раньше — я думал лишь о тебе... Я пытался убить тебя, когда считал, что ты сошел с ума и тебе уже ничто не сможет помочь... Но не смог... Я не хотел для тебя этого рабства... Я даже не мог представить, что свобода может быть рабством... Что рай может быть адом... Что любовь ты будешь видеть насилием... Я хотел сделать ад раем... И я буду, все равно буду пытаться снова и снова... Если я сдамся, ничего не изменится... Я проиграю... А ты будешь страдать вечно... Мне больно осознавать это, Арей... Пока я могу идти, я буду... Пока есть хоть какие-то силы, хоть какая-то надежда... Прости меня...  
— Чувства разрывают меня на части, — мрачно усмехнулся дьявол, глядя на желтую луну, висящую в небе. — Потому что я бесконечно люблю тебя и бесконечно ненавижу. Я бы хотел убивать тебя вечно, каждый раз заставляя испытывать мою боль. И каждый раз воскрешать, чтобы показать, как сильно я привязан к тебе. Но если бы я не любил тебя, то не испытывал бы ненависти. Я бы просто убил тебя, как убивал многих, и забыл о тебе навсегда.  
— Но ты помнишь тех, кого ненавидел, — тихо заметил Айон, поднимая голову и обращая взгляд на сына. — Ты помнишь Азриэль...  
Дьявола передернуло, и он нервно рыкнул:  
— Не напоминай мне о ней. Как забыть, если ее мерзкий выблядок до сих пор мозолит мне глаза.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он не просился на этот свет... И он — не его мать...  
— Мне плевать, — отрезал Арей сорвавшимся голосом. — Плевать. Я устал разрываться пополам, я устал любить и ненавидеть. Я не желаю брать на себя ответственность за его рождение. И в свой дом я его тоже не звал. И если я когда-нибудь психану и убью его — это тоже будет целиком его проблема.  
— Тогда зачем ты требуешь от меня ответственности? Ты ведь сам гораздо более плохой отец, чем я.  
— Я и не утверждаю, что я хороший, в отличие от тебя. Тогда как ты просто лжешь самому себе. Я хочу правды. Хочу оставить лишь одно чувство в своей душе. И только от тебя зависит, что это будет за чувство.  
— Знаешь, — усмехнулся Айон, поднимаясь и подходя к сыну. — О тебе ходит много грязных слухов. И мне забавно осознавать, что абсолютно все они — правда.  
— На Земле мое положение в обществе все же немного лучше, — хмыкнул Арей. — Хотя мне плевать на всех, пусть говорят, что хотят. А вот тебе, должно быть, неприятно слушать сплетни.  
— Сплетни? — лукаво прищурился Айон. — Интересно, какие? О том, что ты мерзкий асоциальный алкоголик и женоненавистник, который маньячит на досуге, издевается над сыном и спит с собственным отцом?  
Дьявол расхохотался.  
— В том, чтобы быть настолько отвратительным, есть свои плюсы. Никто не сможет выдумать обо мне ничего хуже правды.  
— Я, конечно, не надеялся, что ты расстроишься, — усмехнулся архангел, обнимая сына со спины и целуя в шею. — Но все же мне хочется тебя пожалеть и утешить.  
— А мне хочется еще выпить, — сообщил Арей, лениво выскальзывая из объятий. — Я же алкоголик.  
— А еще ты спишь с отцом, — напомнил Айон, хватая его за пояс на халате и ненароком развязывая.  
— Нельзя делать два греха сразу, — недовольно проворчал дьявол, запахивая халат и потуже затягивая пояс. — Вот сейчас еще выпью — тогда и предадимся разврату.  
— Любовь не может быть грехом, — запротестовал архангел. — Ошибкой может, но грехом...  
— А любовь к вину — это тоже ошибка? — хмыкнул Арей, откупоривая новую бутылку и отхлебывая прямо из горла.  
Айон вздохнул. А ночь ведь так хорошо начиналась...  
Закончив с бутылкой, Арей наконец-таки соизволил обратить внимание на отца. Улыбаясь пьяной улыбкой, он прильнул к нему, обвивая ногой и обхватывая за шею.  
— Вот теперь делай со мной что хочешь, — промурлыкал он довольно. Айон тепло улыбнулся, запустив пальцы в мягкие волосы, пропахшие сигаретным дымом.  
— Я хочу ласкать тебя. Чтобы ты забыл обо всем плохом... Чтобы растворился в моей любви...  
Арей, раззадоренный вином, игриво куснул отца за ухо.  
— А вот если бы ты был нормальным отцом, ты бы меня наказал, — произнес он заплетающимся языком. — Я ведь такой плохой сын.  
— Как тебя наказать? — вздохнул Айон, прижимая его к себе. — Тебя не наказать, тебя пожалеть хочется.  
Запрокинув голову, Арей откинулся назад, созерцая перевернутый мир. Айон крепче сжал его в объятиях, боясь уронить.  
— Мир не пустой, — усмехнулся дьявол, цепляясь когтями за рубашку отца. — Он бесконечно огромен, но в любой его точке я чувствую пульсацию души Создателя... И я не знаю, что раздражает меня больше: возможная пустота или его непрерывное надзирательство?  
— Прекрати баловаться, — вздохнул Айон, дергая сына на себя и заставляя принять вертикальное положение. — Если ты перепил, то давай я отнесу тебя в кровать.  
— Где мы предадимся любви? — хихикнул дьявол, хватая его за подбородок.  
— Где ты предашься сну, — строго отчеканил архангел, хмурясь.  
Проигнорировав угрозу, сын поцеловал его в шею, оставив на коже алое пятно.  
— Папа, — промурлыкал он, расплываясь в блаженной улыбке. — Не оставляй меня... Никогда... Когда-нибудь я снова стану частью тебя... И мне все станет безразлично... Я понял, папа... Я не хочу в небытие... Я хочу назад... В твою душу... Из которой я был рожден... Там мне было хорошо... Только там мне было хорошо...  
Задрожав, Айон уткнулся сыну в лоб, оглаживая мягкие волосы. Пальцы запутались и утонули в длинных прядях.  
— Я не хотел причинять тебе боль... — выдавил он, сглатывая рыдания. — Прости, что сделал это... Скоро ее не будет... Скоро мы снова станем одним целым...  
Арей впился в его губы, страстно кусая и истязая их. Крепко обхватив сына руками, Айон ответил на жестокий, полный боли и обожания поцелуй. Как удачно, что совершенные тела демонов могли выдержать напор их чувств...  
Отстранив отца, Арей тряхнул головой, убирая с лица волосы, и, запрыгнув на стол, уселся на нем, свесив ноги. Распахнув халат, он закинул ногу на ногу и облизнулся, лукаво улыбаясь. Айон усмехнулся, начав расстегивать рубашку. Да, ночь явно предстояла жаркая...  
Сын тем временем скользнул рукой по своей груди, сбрасывая с плеч алый халат.  
— На столе? — усмехнулся Айон, вцепляясь ему в предплечья и ощущая, как пушистая ткань щекочет ладони. — Или пойдем в спальню?  
— Может, здесь и не слишком удобно, но зато какой вид, — насмешливо ответил дьявол, обхватывая его ногами и притягивая к себе. — Хотя скоро должно взойти солнце и все испортить.  
— Когда оно взойдет, я перегоню Элизиум на другую сторону планеты, — пообещал архангел, стаскивая с сына халат и небрежно бросая на пол.  
— Как великодушно, — засмеялся Арей, опускаясь затылком на поверхность стола. Отец с нежностью провел рукой по его животу и огладил стремительно твердеющий член.  
— Ради тебя я еще и не то могу.  
Поцеловав сына в живот, он уже принялся расстегивать брюки, когда в темноте кто-то неловко кашлянул. Вздрогнув, дьявол резко приподнялся, пристально вглядываясь в очертания стоящей у кустов фигуры. Послышался щелчок пальцев, и вслед за этим комнату осветило синее пламя. Яростно выругавшись, Арей подобрал с пола халат и накинул на плечи.  
— Какого черта?! — начал он со злостью.  
— Вы дочу мою не видели? — виновато спросил Астарот, перебив его.  
Выйдя из тени, он доброжелательно улыбнулся, всем своим видом излучая дружелюбие. Засучив рукава, Арей полез на него с кулаками, но был схвачен отцом и заключен в объятия.  
— С чего вдруг тебе в голову пришло искать ее здесь? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Да она на космодром пошла, — вздохнул Правитель Ада, озадаченно почесывая в затылке. — Дня два назад...  
Арей расхохотался, отпихивая отца и подходя к Астароту.  
— Вот ты чудило, — насмешливо произнес он, бесцеремонно отбирая у него сигарету. — Как-то рано спохватился, надо было еще недельку подождать.  
— Я боюсь, что она опять корабль угнала, — уже совсем обреченно поведал демон. — Она без тормозов, вся в мать...  
При упоминании Эмиры дьявол нервно дернулся и поскорее припал к сигарете, только что отобранной у Астарота. Строго взглянув на него, Айон отнял сигарету и бросил в пепельницу, завершая ее эпичное путешествие. Арей проводил ее огорченным взглядом. Сигареты, зажженные пламенем Астарота, всегда отличались неповторимым вкусом. И специфичным ощущениями.  
— Я могу узнать, были ли в последние два дня неразрешенные вылеты, — предложил Айон. — И если да, то могу выделить тебе корабль — отправишься ее искать.  
— Не надо, — отмахнулся демон, тяжело вздыхая. — У меня есть Ад, да и я почти уверен, что она поступила именно так. Я сдуру рассказал ей про Звезду Истины...  
Арей вновь зашелся в приступе смеха. Его крайне веселила безответственность Астарота.  
— Тогда тем более нужно найти ее, — обеспокоенно поддержал Айон, раздраженно глядя на сына. — Это может быть слишком опасно.  
Правитель Ада кивнул, соглашаясь, и, щелкнув пальцами, прикурил от синего пламени. На нервах вообще отчаянно хотелось курить. Дьявол потянулся, чтобы вновь выхватить у него вожделенную сигарету, но отец влепил ему смачный подзатыльник. Пока сын громко матерился, Айон, не теряя времени даром, предложил Астароту полететь с ним на поиски его дочери.  
— Ты вроде занят, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада, насмешливо поглядывая на Арея. — Я и сам справлюсь. Простите, что отвлек.  
— Ну уж нет, — решительно заявил Айон, застегивая рубашку. — Мои дела подождут. Пойдем.  
Вскинув глаза к потолку, дьявол выругался еще громче и отчаянней.  
— Ты специально? — пробурчал он, хватая отца за руку и повисая на нем. — Нет, ты скажи, ты специально? Ты просто хочешь поскорее от меня отделаться?  
Архангел лишь устало отмахнулся.  
В Ад они переместились все вместе. Арей не смог оставить Айона и последовал за ним. Астарот сразу уселся за приборную панель, а отец и сын примостились поодаль на небольшом диване. Вновь не позволив дьяволу закурить, архангел приобнял его за пояс и крепко прижал к себе. В то время, как губы Айона хозяйничали на шее сына, его руки ласкали худые бедра, сокрытые под халатом. Арей вяло отбивался, не желая принимать ласки в присутствии «третьего лишнего», но радуясь, что получит хоть что-то. Астарот только усмехался, искоса поглядывая на них.  
— Тут много комнат, — наконец сказал он с насмешкой. — Если вам так не терпится, то идите, я позову, когда что-то произойдет.  
Коротко кивнув, Айон подхватил сына на руки и, не переставая целовать, удалился прочь. Опустив дьявола на первый попавшийся диван за пределами навигаторской, он навалился на него сверху, поспешно скидывая с себя одежду. Арей изогнулся, жаждая прижаться к отцу плотнее, и, сбросив бархатный халат, обхватил его ногами.  
— Мы — одно, — улыбнулся архангел, сжимая запястья сына. — И вместе нам все подвластно.  
Его душа... Душа, в которой не было места для страданий и зла. Для нее просто не существовало ненависти и боли. Она обволакивала всепоглощающим добром, всемогущим счастьем. И в эти мгновения Арей мог погрузиться в спокойный, знакомый мир, где он был властелином.  
Он мечтал о мире, где весь мир бы составляли лишь они с отцом, где могли бы безраздельно властвовать над реальностью, где не существовало бы реальности вовсе — где была бы лишь их всемогущая мысль.  
В полумраке коридора, освещаемого лишь тусклым светом ламп под потолком, слышались стоны и хриплое дыхание отца и сына, сливающихся воедино. В безмерном космосе, где даже огромный корабль — Ад — был всего лишь песчинкой, лишь друг для друга они имели значение. Здесь не существовало суеты населенных планет, здесь было так одиноко и пусто. И ничто не могло помешать быть самим собой. Не было оков, не возникало нужды притворяться. В пустоте космоса была сокрыта настоящая свобода, и совершеннее нее был только рай — их рай, созданный пока лишь как образ.  
— Я хотел бы всегда видеть тебя таким, — улыбнулся архангел, припадая губами к щеке сына. — Таким, какой ты в эту восхитительную ночь...  
Арей усмехнулся, жмурясь и лениво потягиваясь, как довольный кот. Прижимаясь к отцу и чувствуя его своим телом, он погружался в сонную полудрему. Звезды за прозрачной стеной мерцали яркими точками, и их танец убаюкивал, заставляя слипаться глаза.  
— Искренний... — продолжал Айон, не переставая целовать сына. — Сильный... Свободный... Я вижу правду в твоей душе... Вижу, как отчаянно ты жаждешь нашего рая... Для меня нет мысли приятней...  
— Вечная любовь, — усмехнулся дьявол, встречаясь с ним губами, — строится на совместном творении. Лишь поэтому мы так близки... Не будь ты моим отцом, а я твоим сыном, мы ничего не знали бы друг о друге. Мы не имели бы друг для друга значения. И пусть мы встречались бы каждый день, мы проходили бы мимо.  
— Люди живут именно так, — с печалью произнес тихий, чуть хрипловатый голос, заставив мурашки пробежать по коже. — Сколько бы раз они ни пытались найти свою любовь, они вечно ошибаются...  
— Потому что ее невозможно найти, — расхохотался Арей. — Невозможно! Ее можно лишь создать!  
Архангел улыбнулся, с нежностью перебирая мягкие волосы сына. Он создал его своей мыслью, позволив образу обрести материю. Создал из своей души ради мечты. И сын был неотделим от него, лишь их тела на время отделились друг от друга, чтобы вскоре вновь слиться и стать единой душой.  
— Знаешь, — прошептал Айон, опаляя ухо Арея горячим дыханием. — Ведь мир был создан им для того, чтобы узнать любовь... Возможно, и мы с тобой — всего лишь его способ обрести ее... Ты часто говорил, что я не имел права создавать тебя, но я, ощущая себя на твоем месте, чувствую лишь благодарность... Я так хотел разделить с тобой все, что имею... Я так хотел отдать тебе всего себя... Наш мир — это он, и я готов стать для тебя миром... Он создал этот мир, чтобы отдать его нам... Ты мое творение, и я отдам тебе свой мир... Через тебя я узнал любовь... И она навсегда останется выжжена на моей душе... Что бы ни пыталось разлучить нас, мы всегда будем едины...  
— И даже смерть? — усмехнулся дьявол, ощущая мелкую дрожь по всему телу.  
— Смерть — это потребность души отдыхать, — с улыбкой ответил архангел, оглаживая его дрожащие плечи. — Ты хочешь верить в нее, ты хочешь верить в безысходность, в то, что невозможно продолжить существование, распавшись на кусочки. Ты устал, и жизнь стала для тебя утомительной. Но потерпи еще немного. Тебе не придется умирать. Я дам тебе больше, чем смерть. Я дам тебе вечность. В созданном нами раю.  
Прижавшись щекой к груди отца, Арей прикрыл глаза, позволяя гладить себя по волосам. Боль отступила, оставив место всепоглощающей любви, затопившей душу. Пожар мечты все разгорался, придавая дьяволу сил. Он сможет прожить еще немного... Сможет, храня в душе этот вечный огонь.  
Астарот, подобравшийся к ним крадущейся походкой, щелкнул пальцами, высекая искру и привлекая к себе внимание. Айон поднял глаза, крепче прижав к себе сына, и спросил, что случилось. Его негромкий, спокойный, бархатистый голос дарил покой и умиротворение. Арей наконец слабо улыбнулся, обнимая отца руками. Те все еще плохо слушались и предательски дрожали, выдавая волнение.  
— Пора вставать, — вздохнул Айон, мягко отстраняя его.  
Арей недовольно пробурчал себе под нос что-то злобное. Вновь вернувшись из сказки в опротивевшую реальность, он ощущал себя крайне подавленным. Поднявшись с печально скрипнувшего дивана, он быстро набросил на плечи халат, на этот раз плотнее запахивая его и туго завязывая пояс. Под пронзающим взглядом Правителя Ада он ощущал себя беззащитным и желал закрыться от всевидящих глаз хотя бы бархатной тканью, скрывающей обнаженное тело. Насмешливо созерцая его махинации, Астарот лишь тихо посмеивался.  
— Меня не возбуждает вид твоих тощих конечностей, — усмехнулся он, разворачиваясь и следуя назад в навигаторскую.  
Арей яростно фыркнул, обгоняя его и намеренно задевая плечом. Айон тяжело вздохнул, пряча руки в карманы и принимая печально-обреченный вид.  
— Ну не беси ты его, — попросил он виновато и почти умоляюще. — Мне же его потом успокаивать...  
— Фигня это все, — отмахнулся Правитель Ада. — Он на самом деле добрый, ты просто этого не замечаешь.  
— Издеваешься? — воздохнул архангел еще печальнее.  
— Да ни в жизнь, — искренне оскорбился Астарот. — Каждый человек добрый, просто задолбался.  
— Пусть так, — устало согласился Айон. — Но все равно не приставай к нему лишний раз, он же на мне и сыне потом срывается.  
Правитель Ада покачал головой, неодобрительно хмыкая.  
— Вот зачем я Агвареса учил сдачи давать? Все равно ж не пригодилось, — грустно пожаловался он. — А все потому, что мало вложить в руки биту, надо еще как следует дать по мозгам!  
Архангел кивнул, не споря. Сейчас ему хотелось только одного — чтобы это внеплановое путешествие поскорее благополучно завершилось. Где-то там, в далеком Элизиуме, осталась мягкая постель, и больше всего Айон желал поскорее слиться с ней и предаться тихому и спокойному сну.  
— Между вами есть очень сильная духовная связь, — произнес Астарот, внезапно делаясь серьезным. — И если кто и может исцелить его душу, которую я покалечил — то только ты.  
— Он ощущает себя неполноценным из-за того, что является лишь частью меня, — произнес Айон, устало потирая переносицу. — А я просто не знаю, где найти слова, как объяснить ему, что я тоже не смогу без него. Что мы не должны быть разделены и никогда не будем, что даже смерти не под силу сотворить это. Он ненавидит себя, потому что считает рабом.  
— А хочешь, я объясню? — хохотнул Астарот, вновь надевая маску веселья. — Я умею!   
— Нет! — почти в ужасе воскликнул Айон. — Только этого мне снова не хватало!  
Оглушительно расхохотавшись, Правитель Ада утешающе похлопал его по плечу и, наконец усевшись за пульт, указал на радар.  
— Как я и сказал, они уже рядом, — сообщил он, откидываясь на вращающемся кресле и по неосторожности едва не падая на пол. — Скоро мы их нагоним.  
— Их? — с подозрением переспросил Арей. — Кого это — их?  
— Дочу и жертву твоей несдержанности, — засмеялся Астарот, бесцеремонно плюхая ноги на пульт управления. — Детишки захотели в романтику поиграть. Космос, звезды мерцают, никого нет в радиусе миллиардов километров — красота!  
Дьявол измученно застонал, хлопая себя по лбу. Это ведь мог быть такой замечательный повод избить Агвареса!  
— Я чувствую их все лучше, — оживился Астарот, вскакивая и бросаясь к прозрачной стене, за которой уже виднелась стремительно приближающаяся голубая звезда.  
Ее лучи, невероятно яркие, переливались всеми оттенками синего. Звезда пульсировала, словно вечно живой, ни на секунду не затухающий сгусток пламени. Арей впервые видел ее, да еще и так близко. Ее свет заворожил своей притягательностью. Казалось, что если протянешь руку, то сможешь дотянуться до всех ответов, познать то, что силился познать всю свою мучительную жизнь. Чувство, явственно отпечатавшееся в сознании, вывело из забвения, заставив стремительно отвернуться, переводя дух. И тут же взгляд коснулся отца, заставив замереть в восхищении.  
В свете лучей Звезды Истины Айон казался еще прекраснее. Статный, с широкими плечами, целеустремленно глядящий вперед. Руки его были небрежно скрещены на мускулистой груди, а губы тронуты уверенной улыбкой. Этот образ — образ сильного воина Истины — навеки остался в памяти дьявола. Мир в те мгновения изменился для него, став лишь совокупностью бессмертных образов, порождений мысли. Он видел связующие звенья и знал, что если уничтожить их, мир перестанет существовать. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он найдет ответ — как же превратить реальность в небытие. Он отчаянно тянулся к Истине, но она вновь ускользнула от него, оставив лишь разбитые надежды.  
Свет потух, и внезапно настигшее озарение угасло. Переведя дух, Арей взглянул на отца и встретился с ним глазами. Айон продолжал все так же тепло и уверенно улыбаться, ободряя сына. Попытавшись изобразить ответную улыбку, дьявол смог выдавить из себя лишь натянутый оскал. Хотелось упасть в родные объятия и попросту забыть все увиденное. Неужели мучительное неведение будет истязать вечно?!  
Поняв все без слов, Айон присел рядом с сыном и ласково обнял его, утыкаясь в белоснежные спутанные волосы.  
— Мы почти прилетели, мой хороший, — прошептал он, целуя Арея в висок. — Все будет хорошо.  
Дьявол усмехнулся, осознав, что с ним говорят, как с ребенком. Этот факт крайне позабавил его. Но этот мягкий тон, эти нежные ласки — они действительно успокаивали. И он многое мог бы отдать за то, чтобы вновь вернуться в детство и ощутить присутствие отца без примеси боли и страдания. И вины, разрушающей душу...  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Арей, поддавшись внезапному импульсу. — Не ненавижу.  
— Я рад, — тихо ответил Айон.  
Вздохнув, Правитель Ада щелкнул пальцами и растворился в воздухе. Дьявол вздрогнул от неожиданности и перевел взгляд на прозрачную стену. Там, в россыпи звезд, завис огромный корабль. Величественный и чужеродный, он плавно парил в невесомости навстречу синему свету Звезды.  
— Сейчас Астарот приведет их сюда, — усмехнулся Айон, целуя сына в щеку. — Смотри сильно не ругай Агвареса.  
Арей презрительно хмыкнул, вздергивая подбородок. Он уже перебирал в уме варианты, как можно наказать сына, но при этом не бить его.  
Всего лишь через несколько минут после того, как корабль погрузился во чрево Ада, на пороге навигаторской появился Астарот, сопровождающий недовольных демонов.  
— Два дебила — это сила, — усмехнулся он, награждая обоих шутливыми подзатыльниками. — Включайте мозг, а то так ведь и помереть можно.  
Астарта фыркнула, гордо отворачиваясь и скрещивая руки на груди. Агварес же принял виновато-несчастное выражение, будто в действительности признавал свою вину. Заметив отца, он помрачнел еще больше и, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным, быстро прошмыгнул к дальнему дивану.  
— Подумайте над своим поведением, — назидательно изрек Правитель Ада, плюхаясь за пульт и кладя корабль на обратный курс. Затем, повернувшись к внемлющей ему аудитории, растерянно спросил: — Кто-нибудь из вас умеет наказывать детей?  
Арей расхохотался, сраженный абсурдным вопросом. Айон лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
— Если бы я знал, как это делается... — удрученно пробормотал он, косясь на сына.  
На этот раз засмеялся уже Астарот, а дьявол с недовольством покосился на отца.  
— Чокнутая семейка, — проворчал он раздосадовано. — Я не против, что мой сын трахает твою дочь, потому что так тебе и надо, сволочь, но если они вдруг решат размножиться — я поубиваю вас всех.  
— Она не только моя дочь, но еще и твоя внучка, — усмехнулся Правитель Ада, ничуть не обидевшись. — И от Эмиры в ней больше, чем ты думаешь.  
— У нее твоя наглая морда, — прошипел дьявол, скалясь. — Этого мне достаточно, я не хочу ничего о ней знать.  
Крайне оскорбленная тем, что ее так нагло обсуждают, Астарта подошла к Арею и бесцеремонно заехала ему коленом в пах. Прокряхтев что-то невразумительно-злобное, дьявол согнулся пополам, но тут же попытался схватить вовремя отскочившую девушку. Заключив сына в объятия, Айон крепко прижал его к себе, не позволяя калечить окружающих.  
— Может, прогуляемся по коридорам? — предложил он ласковым негромким шепотом. — Тебе надо остыть.  
— Мне надо всех поубивать, — огрызнулся Арей, безрезультатно пытаясь оттолкнуть отца. — И начну я с этой мелкой твари.  
— Сам ты тварь, — оскорбилась Астарта. — Штаны сначала надень, а потом других обзывай.  
Заскрежетав зубами, дьявол вновь дернулся, но крепкие руки отца с силой потянули его назад.  
— Успокойся, — прошептал Айон, легонько кусая сына за ушко. — Если сейчас не прекратишь, я тебя отсюда уведу.  
Яростно прорычав что-то напоследок, дьявол затих и припал к архангелу, позволяя утешать себя ласками. Желая разрядить обстановку, Астарот вывернул карманы, и из них посыпались конфеты вперемешку с сигаретами.  
— Кому чего? — радостно спросил Правитель Ада.  
Арей тут же изъявил желание выкурить пару сигарет сразу. Сознавая, что иначе сына не успокоить, Айон, скрепя сердце, позволил ему покурить. Детям Астарот раздал по конфетке и, потрепав их по волосам, доброжелательно улыбнулся.  
— Не надо ссориться, это вредно для здоровья, — поучительно изрек он.  
— Курить тоже вредно, — угрюмо буркнул Агварес, мрачно косясь на отца.  
— Но ведь не для тебя же, — пожал плечами Астарот. — Ты же, наоборот, целее будешь, если твой папашка успокоится.  
— Вы все такие буйные, — недовольно проворчал юноша, поджимая ноги к животу. — Вас изолировать надо.  
— Надеюсь, из тебя не вырастет такого чуда, как твой отец, — расхохотался Правитель Ада, притягивая воспитанника к себе и ероша ему волосы. — А то замашки что-то больно похожие.  
— Папа, он обзывается! — заявила Астарта, кидая в Арея скомканный фантик. — Врежь ему!  
— Я пацифист! — испугался Правитель Ада. — Что за мысли вообще, доча?! Ты же милая девочка!  
Агварес презрительно хмыкнул, подпирая щеку рукой и отворачиваясь. Разве не эта «милая девочка» при первой их встрече снесла отцу голову?  
— Что ты куришь, придурок? — раздраженно процедил дьявол, зарываясь лицом в волосы Айона. Эта сумасшедшая компания его порядком утомляла. — Ты разрушил столько судеб, а сам вечно в нирване, с отсутствующим взглядом и проповедуешь любовь. Строишь из себя хиппи. Тьфу, смотреть противно.  
— Пока есть понятие «зло», зло будет существовать, — пожал плечами Астарот, равнодушно затягиваясь. — Ты тоже всего лишь образ, и ты существуешь лишь потому, что себя осознаешь.  
— Я существовал до того, как отец создал меня, — отрезал Арей, не сомневаясь в своей правоте. — Я был его частью, но я помню себя. А вот кем был ты?  
— Я блин, — совершенно серьезно заявил Правитель Ада. — Потому что слишком плоско смотрю на мир. Я живу как в двухмерном пространстве, не замечая того, что вне моего восприятия. Но, по-моему, гораздо приятнее наслаждаться вкусной конфеткой, чем понимать, как и из чего она сделана.  
— Что за бред ты несешь, — со злостью прошипел дьявол.  
— Попадешь к вам в дом — научишься нести всякую ересь, — вздохнул Астарот, скучающе щелкая пальцами. — Я же коллекционер идиотизма. Ты до сих пор можешь удивляться тому, что я несу?  
Сознавая, что голова сейчас взорвется, Арей вскочил и потащил отца прочь из навигаторской, все же решив великодушно принять его предложение прогуляться.  
— Ты и правда несешь бред, — недовольно проворчал Агварес, плюхаясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову. Астарта улеглась на широкую спинку дивана и, хихикнув, погладила юношу по животу.  
— Вы так говорите, как будто это что-то плохое, — вздохнул Правитель Ада, огорченно уставившись на космос за стеной. — Вы просто не понимаете этого кайфа, когда не задумываешься о том, что мир тебе что-то должен.  
— Да ты уже давно кайф словил, — презрительно хмыкнул Агварес.  
— А ну прекрати себя вести как твой отец, — нахмурился Астарот. — А то тоже вырастешь злым, тощим и похожим на зомби.  
— Да иди ты, — огрызнулся юноша, отворачиваясь. — Будто это не из-за тебя он такой.  
— А ты из-за чего такой?  
— Потому что я родился от тех, кто давно мертв.  
Вздохнув, Правитель Ада вновь отвернулся и замолчал, продолжая курить. Хоть он и не умел обращаться с детьми, все же даже боязнь сделать хуже не остановила на этот раз. Подойдя к юноше, он присел на пол и со всей возможной нежностью погладил его по волосам. Агварес вздрогнул и обернулся, одаряя опекуна недоуменным взглядом. Астарот виновато улыбнулся.  
— Я не умею обращать время вспять. И не умею воссоздавать любовью то, что создала ненависть. Ты существуешь из страданий, и только так ты можешь существовать.  
— Ты ведь знаешь очень много, — тихо ответил Агварес, приобнимая его за плечи и зарываясь пятерней в растрепанные волосы. — Ты видишь, что я похож на отца, потому что не могу смириться с тем, как я был создан... Но ты почти никогда не говоришь о значимом, не даешь ответов даже на те вопросы, которые я задавал тебе не раз.  
— Я говорю, — запротестовал Правитель Ада. — Но говорю не так, как вы хотите услышать. Смысл жизни не в том, чтобы вечно его искать.  
— Зачем вообще нужен смысл? — недоуменно хихикнула Астарта. — Жизнь и без него вполне сносна.  
— Да ну вас, — устало отмахнулся Агварес. — Уж лучше слушать нытье отца, чем ваши глупые сказки.  
Словно откликнувшись на упоминание о себе, Арей тут же не замедлил появиться в навигаторской.  
— Я сваливаю отсюда! — заявил он решительно.  
Схватив сына за локоть, он бесцеремонно стащил его с дивана и, поставив на ноги, прижал к себе. Не успев понять, что вообще происходит, Агварес зажмурился и, открыв глаза, обнаружил себя уже в доме отца. Оттолкнув его от себя, Арей брезгливо отряхнулся и молча ушел. Юноша тяжело вздохнул и поскорее полез на крышу, надеясь хоть там укрыться от гнева отца, когда тот приведет себя в порядок.  
Забравшись на выступ, он уселся поудобнее и свесил ноги вниз, мечтательно глядя на звезды, среди которых находился всего несколько минут назад. В космосе, без надзора отца, было так легко и свободно, словно он парил над землей — над всеми заботами, суетой и войнами. Там царила лишь безмолвная вечность. Она пугала, завораживала. Она была притягательной, манила в свое лоно, моля насладиться покоем и силой. И там не было его... И не существовало его ненависти...  
Агварес поежился, обхватывая себя руками. Если отец вспомнит о нем сегодня, то наверняка придумает новый изощренный способ отравить ему жизнь. А если сбежать, то это, несомненно, разозлит его еще больше.  
Поглощенный своими мыслями, юноша вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда сзади подкрался Арей. Ощутив его присутствие, Агварес в испуге обернулся и, мельком пробежавшись взглядом по худым бедрам, обтянутым кожаными брюками, все же решился заглянуть отцу в глаза.  
— Боишься меня? — презрительно хмыкнул дьявол, присаживаясь возле сына. — Я ведь обещал тебя больше не бить.  
— Можно подумать, это единственный способ сделать мою жизнь невыносимой, — пробурчал юноша, отводя взгляд.  
— Смышленый ребенок, — усмехнулся Арей, хватая его за подбородок и разворачивая к себе. — Но сегодня я слишком устал, чтобы выдумывать тебе наказание.  
— Как великодушно, — хмуро буркнул Агварес, косясь на пальцы, цепко сжимающие подбородок.  
— Не наглей, — с недовольством предостерег дьявол. — А то получишь сегодня, несмотря на мою усталость.  
— Чего ты трогаешь меня? — возмутился юноша, нервно дергаясь. — Тебе же это неприятно.  
— Тебе тоже, — усмехнулся отец, наклоняясь к нему. — А вот это уже в свою очередь приятно мне.  
Не позволив сыну отстраниться, Арей приобнял его за плечи. Агварес вздрогнул и потрясенно посмотрел на него.  
— Иногда у меня бывает хорошее настроение, — пояснил дьявол, пытаясь искренне улыбнуться. — Ты просто ни разу не видел подобного.  
— Да уж, — проворчал юноша, ощущая неловкость и абсурдность происходящего. Отец вел себя очень странно, и это не могло не настораживать.  
— Ты любил свою мать? — спросил Арей, запуская пальцы сыну в волосы. — Когда-то давно я читал ее дневник, где она в красках описывала, как хотела уничтожить нас обоих. Меня — чудовище, искалечившее ей жизнь, и тебя — его неотделимую часть.  
— Я сбежал от нее потому, что она не любила меня, — тихо ответил Агварес после недолгой паузы. — Я пошел искать тебя потому, что думал, что с тобой все будет иначе. Но ты действительно чудовище. Мне стоило верить ей, когда она говорила о тебе. Лучше бы я остался с той, что ненавидела меня, чем добровольно пришел к тому, кто жаждет убить.  
— А с Астаротом? Все было иначе?  
— Ему было просто плевать... Ему на все плевать... Равнодушие и ненависть... Я не заслуживаю ничего иного...  
— А та девушка? — произнес дьявол чуть дрогнувшим голосом. — Его дочь? Она любит тебя?  
— Она похожа на сестру, — пожал плечами юноша. — Немного сумасшедшая, своеобразная, со странным восприятием мира. Астарот и сестра оба себе на уме, так что неудивительно, что их дочь оказалась вдвойне странной. Иногда ее поведение меня даже пугает. В любом случае, сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них способен любить. Любовь я видел только от дедушки... Отца моей матери... Которого ты ненавидишь...  
Арея всего передернуло от упоминания о Сатане. Сильнее ненависти он не испытывал ни к кому из живых.  
— Айон тоже хорошо ко мне относится, — продолжал Агварес, словно не замечая его реакции. — Но его любовь принадлежит не мне. Если бы все уважали меня, как он, я был бы счастлив. Но, видимо, я просто не заслуживаю этого. Я жалкое ничтожество, рожденное двумя чудовищами, которых искалечил мир.  
Погладив сына по волосам, дьявол склонил к себе его голову, и Агварес послушно лег щекой к нему на плечо. Прикрыв глаза, он медленно вдохнул ароматный ночной воздух и, расслабленно улыбнувшись, сжал руку Арея в ладони. Тот импульсивно дернулся, но не отстранился. Похоже было, что он терпит неприятные прикосновения, чтобы дать сыну возможность почувствовать себя счастливым. Но Агварес словно не замечал всего этого, всецело растворяясь в неге его объятий.  
— Ты сегодня такой хороший, — улыбнулся он, целуя отца в щеку. — Я так люблю тебя...  
Поцелуя Арей уже не выдержал. Оттолкнув сына, он отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть нервную дрожь. Встревоженный и обескураженный его реакцией, Агварес протянул к нему руку, но, поняв, что от этого станет лишь хуже, растерянно замер, не зная, что предпринять.  
— Я ненавижу тебя... Ненавижу... — выдавил дьявол, закрывая лицо рукой. — Чертово отродье... Я не хотел тебя создавать, потому что никогда бы не смог сделать счастливым. Я ненавижу тебя, ты висишь огромным камнем вины на моей душе, а там и без тебя полно проблем. Я не возьму на себя ответственность за твое счастье, потому что я не знаю, что такое счастье. И если жизнь так жестока к тебе — то просто избавься от нее, так нам обоим будет легче.  
— Я уйду, — произнес юноша, ощущая, как ком подступает к горлу. — Если тебе больно на меня смотреть... Мне есть куда уйти... Я не хочу приумножать твою боль... Просто прогони меня... И я уйду...  
Арей не ответил. Его плечи как-то странно дрожали, и до слуха Агвареса долетали тихие, подавленные всхлипы. От плача отца бросало в дрожь. Измученный чувством вины, юноша обнял дьявола, прижимаясь к его спине, и зарылся лицом в седые волосы.  
— Ты ничего мне не должен, папа, — прошептал он утешающе. — Я не злюсь на тебя... Ты несчастен, и это не твоя вина... Если я кого и должен ненавидеть, то Астарота... Без него всего этого не было бы... И не было бы меня... Я — твоя ненависть... И если тебе станет легче, убей меня... Я не хочу так существовать...  
Гулко взвыв, Арей уронил голову на руки, отрешенно уставившись вдаль. Сын бережно огладил его волосы, остерегаясь вновь целовать.  
— Прости меня, — всхлипнул он, крепко обнимая отца. — Прости, что я родился...  
— Иди спать, — наконец произнес дьявол хриплым, искаженным голосом. — Сейчас же проваливай спать.  
Не решившись спорить, Агварес поднялся и поспешил удалиться, оставив Арея одного. Рухнув на спину, дьявол прошелся когтями по крыше, создавая противный скрежет. Звезды наверху сияли все так же ярко. Им не было дела до его страданий. Летний воздух благоухал запахами цветов и трав, ветер по-прежнему шумел кронами деревьев, колыша могучий лес. Боль не утихала, она лишь росла с каждой секундой, уничтожая с трудом взращенные кусочки души.  
Жуткий крик заглушил на мгновения все звуки, слившись с ночной тишиной. Спускаясь по лестнице в свою комнату, Агварес содрогнулся от этого отчаянного воя. Страдания отца наводили неизгладимый ужас. За все годы скитаний не попадалось ничего страшней.


	7. Глава 7. Взаимопонимание

Беременная демоница шла по Элизиуму, гордо вздернув голову. Остановившись напротив Айона, она пихнула его пузом, едва не сбив с ног.  
— Я твоя жена! — решительно заявила она. Архангел ошарашенно уставился на женщину, которая тут же бесцеремонно обняла и положила его руку себе на живот. — У нас будет маленький милый демоненок, похожий на тебя!  
— Да ну? — обескураженно хмыкнул Айон.  
Демоница нахмурилась и дала ему в лоб.  
— Я сказала! Маленький и милый!  
Айон попятился, решив держаться подальше от сумасшедшей, но та поймала его и притянула к себе за волосы. Обняв, положила голову ему на грудь и заулыбалась. За ней вбежало много демонят разного возраста, и все стали трогать Айона, кусать и тянуть в разные стороны.  
— Новый папа! — смеялись они, дергая его за волосы.  
Быстро разбежавшись по Элизиуму, они кусали всех, кто попадался на пути. И, едва завидев Айона, всегда кидались к нему с восторженными воплями.  
— Папа! — обрадованно воскликнули демонятки, сгрудившись вокруг архангела, и стали его кусать.  
— Если я папа, то я вам запрещаю всех кусать, — заявил тот. Демонятки засмеялись и повалили его на пол. — Папа! Покусаем!  
Айон поймал одного, но в неравной борьбе за сохранность своих волос и ушей лишился пальца. Демоненок убежал, обиженный. Когда палец восстановился, Айон помрачнел, оглядев огромную кучу демонят. Сосчитать их не представлялось возможности. Решив действовать радикально, пока от корабля еще хоть что-то осталось, он сложил в рядок всех, кого удалось поймать, и хорошенько выпорол.  
— Больше не кусайтесь. А то опять выпорю, — пригрозил он, глядя на демоняток, лежащих рядышком и орущих хором.  
Обиженные демонятки навалились на него все вместе, едва не задавив своим весом. Айон кое-как стряхнул их с себя.  
— Я вас не люблю, — сообщил он им, мгновенно заревевшим от обиды. — Вы плохо себя ведете.  
Демонятки надулись и убежали, явно замышляя жестокую месть. Не выдержав этого издевательства над своей психикой, Айон пошел к Астароту.  
— Че те надо? — спросил тот, увидев перед собой архангела.  
— Это все твоих рук дело?  
Правитель Ада заржал. Айон хмуро посмотрел на него, но вряд ли был способен вызвать этим хоть какие-то угрызения совести. Ведь вряд ли у Астарота она вообще была.  
— Я тут ни при чем, — пожал плечами он.  
— Тогда откуда оно все?  
— Это у тебя надо спросить.  
— Я ее вообще не знаю.  
— Ну это твои проблемы.  
— Ты бы чем полезным занялся... — предложил архангел, устало глядя на Правителя Ада.  
— Я? — искренне удивился тот.  
— Да. Хотя, думаю тебе это слабо...  
Астарот в ответ беззаботно показал язык.  
— Меня на слабо не купишь!  
— Сможешь уничтожить человечество?  
— Не-а. Человечество прикольное.  
Исчерпав запас аргументов, Айон махнул рукой и ушел.

Проснувшись, Айон поскреб в затылке пытаясь понять, что это было. С чего бы ему стал сниться такой отборный бред? Решив, что просто переутомился, архангел со вздохом поднялся с кровати и застыл с открытым ртом. Перед ним стоял тортик, неловко переминающийся с ноги на ногу. Этого зрелища Айон не выдержал и провалился в глубокий обморок.

Заслышав шум, Айон вошел в главный зал, где гуляла веселая пьянка.  
— Что тут происходит? — грозно вопросил он, обведя демонов взглядом.  
Все пели, танцевали и развлекались, напиваясь до беспамятства. Играла громкая музыка, поэтому Айона никто не услышал. Не сумев докричаться до подчиненных, архангел пошел и повесился в сторонке. Но даже тогда никто не обратил на это внимания.

***

— Эй! Что тебе здесь надо? — возмущенно вопросил Анри, преграждая путь идущему по Элизиуму Астароту.  
— Отвали, я не к тебе, — отмахнулся Правитель Ада, пытаясь пройти.  
Но Анри не дал ему двинуться дальше, вцепившись зубами в руку, поднятую для того, чтобы щелкнуть пальцами. Астарот поморщился и все-таки щелкнул пальцами. На Анри налетело много вставных челюстей, угрожающе клацающих зубами. Тот завизжал и помчался по коридору, улепетывая от них.  
— Братик, спаси! — воскликнул он, врываясь в комнату Айона.  
Архангел сонно потер глаза, пытаясь осознать, что вообще происходит.  
— А-а-а-а!!! — завопил Анри, прячась под кроватью.  
Кусать Правителя Ада было большой ошибкой. Наказание оказалось беспощадно.  
— Астарот, прости! — всхлипнул Анри, накрывая голову руками.  
Когда челюсти растаяли, он облегченно заплакал, все еще боясь вылезать наружу.  
— Я точно проснулся? — обреченно пробормотал Айон, накрывая голову подушкой.

— Куда мы? — спросил архангел, следуя за сыном.  
Утро как-то не задалось, и хотелось чем-то скрасить этот жуткий кошмар. Решив, что достаточно устал и чересчур заработался, Айон позволил себе наконец устроить выходной и провести время с Ареем. Тот был ощутимо рад такому повороту. В последнее время увидеться им удавалось нечасто.  
Сюрприз, устроенный сыном, оказался очень неожиданным. Дьявол привел отца в бассейн под открытым небом. В чьем-то пустующем Райском доме — он так и не объяснил, чей это дом. Было уже темно, на небе зажглись звезды. Вокруг горели свечи, освещая пространство теплым светом, по искрящейся и переливающейся воде плавали цветы и лепестки.  
— Ты меня на свидание привел? — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Арей, хитро улыбаясь. — Раздевайся и ныряй.  
Отец раздевался медленно и нарочно старался делать это соблазнительней, крутясь под полным вожделения взглядом. Когда он вошел в воду, Арей быстро скинул с себя одежду и с разбегу нырнул в бассейн. Подплыв к удобно устроившемуся Айону, он прижался к нему и прикрыл глаза. В родных объятиях было так хорошо и спокойно...  
Архангел нежно поцеловал сына, но тот выскользнул из объятий и, нырнув, ухватил его за ногу. Смеясь, они барахтались в воде, пытаясь поймать друг друга. В какой-то момент Айону все же удалось схватить Арея и прижать к себе.  
— Плохой мальчик, — усмехнулся он, кусая сына за ушко.  
— Э, притормози, — протестующе дернулся дьявол. — У нас сегодня вечер романтики. Сегодня ты должен быть со мной нежным.  
— Ладно, ладно, — согласился Айон, запуская пальцы ему в волосы.  
Он ласково перебирал их, пока сын сцеловывал капельки воды с его груди. Проводить вечер в нежности и правда было невыразимо приятно. Арею так редко хотелось чего-то подобного...  
— А ты когда-нибудь трахался в воде? — хитро усмехнулся дьявол, поднимая глаза. Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами отца и нахмурился, вдруг замечая, что они почти не гнутся. — Что у тебя с рукой?  
— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Айон. — Скоро пройдет...  
— Где ты так?  
— Просто... — тяжело вздохнул архангел. — Меня недавно чуть не убили... Люди... Они нашли способ победить мою регенерацию... Облили меня жидкостью, которая меня заморозила... Если бы они выстрелили, я бы разлетелся на кусочки, и никакая регенерация мне бы не помогла...  
— А твоя рука восстановится?  
— Да... В меня не успели выстрелить... Просто следы того, что меня замораживали, еще остались...  
— Я придумаю что-нибудь, — пообещал дьявол, целуя руку отца. — А пока будь осторожнее.  
— Все хорошо, Арей, — улыбнулся Айон, обнимая его за плечи.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе грозила опасность.  
— Она будет мне грозить, пока мне приходится бывать среди людей.  
— Не будет, если они перестанут тебя бояться.  
— Ты что, меня в общество ввести решил? — хмыкнул Айон.  
— Не тебя, — усмехнулся Арей. — Демонов.  
— Плохая идея.  
— Не плохая. Если они узнают, что я демон, они, по крайней мере, поймут, что демоны могут быть им полезны. Никому не придет в голову, что я желаю им вреда.  
— Даже если так, для меня это ничего не изменит.  
— Если я стану защищать тебя открыто, тебе все равно будет грозить меньше опасности.  
— А тебе она не начнет грозить?  
— Я очень много сделал для людей. Вряд ли они захотят меня терять. Благодаря мне прогресс на их планете за пятьдесят лет шагнул вперед на пару веков. Мне удается скрывать свои преступления, я смогу скрывать и твои. Тебя все перестанут трогать, и ты сможешь делать, что хочешь.  
— Ну хорошо. Если такое снова повторится — поступай, как знаешь. Но пока не рискуй понапрасну.  
Довольный тем, что отец согласился, Арей потерся о его плечо и дружелюбно муркнул. Айон принялся целовать податливо подставленное лицо, проходясь губами по бледной коже. Он чувствовал, как сын трется об него, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы, и покусывает острые ушки.  
— Ушки... — вздохнул архангел, вспоминая веселое детство. И свой сегодняшний сон.  
— Пушистые! — усмехнулся Арей, уткнувшись носом в его скулу.  
— Что ж вы все так к ним привязались-то, к ушкам моим?  
— Они же такие милые.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову. Иногда сын превращался в игривого ребенка. Правда игры у них были уже совсем не детские...  
— Люблю ночь, — улыбнулся архангел. — Особенно эту ночь...  
— А я не люблю, — буркнул Арей, утыкаясь ему в грудь.  
— Почему?  
— Я ничего не люблю. Кроме тебя.  
Айон тихо вздохнул, ласково поглаживая его по волосам. Он изо всех сил желал избежать сейчас неприятного разговора, но в другой момент вряд ли сын вообще стал бы это обсуждать.  
— Арей...  
— Что?  
— Когда ты стал ненавидеть жизнь?  
— Когда понял, что твоя мечта не принесла мне счастья.  
— Почему это случилось?  
— Потому что ты не смог меня защитить. Как я мог верить в мечту того, кто не смог меня защитить?  
— Я тоже страдал из-за мечты...  
— Ну вот и страдал бы один. Ты уже ничего не изменишь.  
Айон растерянно замолк, не находя больше слов для сына. Тот мрачно усмехнулся, касаясь его щеки и заглядывая в теплые фиолетовые глаза.  
— Я ценю тебя дороже всего на свете. За возможность прикасаться к тебе я отдал бы остатки своего разума. Я никогда не пожертвовал бы собой ради твоей мечты или жизни. Но если ты умрешь, я тоже умру.  
— Ты не умрешь ради моей жизни, — вздохнул архангел, закатывая глаза. — Но без меня умрешь...  
— Я тебя никому не отдам, — заявил Арей тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Если мы умрем, то вместе. Я сам тебя убью.  
— Чего? — хмыкнул Айон.  
— Я сам тебя убью и умру вслед за тобой. Если ты перестанешь меня любить.  
— Не перестану.  
— Ты любишь только себя.  
— Тогда убивай меня.  
— Я пока не хочу умирать.  
— Я тем более. И я тебя люблю.  
— Но себя ты любишь больше. Если бы тебе предложили осуществить мечту взамен на мою жизнь, ты согласился бы. Разве не так?  
Айон молчал в ответ. После всего, что было, сын все еще считал его способным такое предательство...  
— Не любишь правду?  
— Почему я тебя еще не убил?  
Арей пожал плечами.  
— Может, тебе стыдно.  
— Я тебя люблю. Это моя слабость.  
— Ты хотел бы избавиться от слабостей? Убей меня, если хочешь.  
— Не хочу.  
— Тебе не нравится, что я такой?  
— Трудный ребенок.  
— Тогда воспитывай меня.  
— Как?  
— Ты повелитель. Ты вечно говоришь об этом, но на деле ничего не стоишь.  
— Уверен?  
— Да.  
Зарычав, Айон схватил сына за запястья и прижал к полу. Арей расхохотался. В его смехе послышались истеричные нотки. Отец дал пощечину такой силы, что голова откинулась назад, и он едва не ударился затылком об пол. Он укусил Айона, пытаясь сопротивляться, но тот надавил коленом на живот, заставив закашляться и захрипеть.  
— Тебе доставляет удовольствие надо мной издеваться, — прошипел дьявол.  
— Сам просил повелителя. Получай повелителя.  
Когда отец вошел — рывком, резко, грубо — Арей сжал зубы, цепляясь когтями за пол. От резких движений все внутри пылало от боли. Но, кое-как поборов рвущиеся из груди стоны, дьявол скривил лицо в насмешливой гримасе.  
— Не мог бы ты быть нежнее? — усмехнулся он.  
— Это наказание, — прорычал Айон. — Обойдешься.  
Арей расхохотался. Он выгибался и с наслаждением стонал до тех пор, пока отец не кончил. Иногда от этого становилось легче. Физическая боль заглушала душевную. А иногда пугало, потому что отец был сильней.  
— Характер у меня твой, — усмехнулся дьявол, насмешливо глядя на него. — Тебя это так раздражает?  
Айон шлепнул сына по губам и тут же припал к ним. Получив вместо ответа укус, он лишь углубил властный поцелуй, заставляя Арея сдаться.  
— В детстве ты был милым и доверчивым, — вздохнул он с сожалением. Снова не сдержался... Снова повелся на уловки... Испортил романтику желанием доказать, что не слабак.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь был милым и доверчивым?  
— Был. Ты мне доверял.  
— Я и теперь тебе доверяю.  
— Ты злишься, что я создал тебя для мечты...  
— Но ты любишь меня.  
Что так внезапно изменилось, что заставляло его это говорить? Неужели секс на грани изнасилования? Это и было для него доказательством любви?  
Иногда Айон ловил себя на мысли, что в детстве сын нравился ему больше. Он и тогда был капризным и своевольным. Но хотя бы искренним и открытым. Жизнерадостным. И у него были совсем другие доказательства любви.

***

— Мой папа! — заявил демоненок, вцепляясь в отца, как только оказался у него на руках.  
— Конечно, твой, — улыбнулся Айон, прижимая его к себе и целуя в лобик. А потом расцеловал маленькие когтистые пальчики.  
— Папа, ты такой хороший, — довольно замурчал Арей, устраиваясь поудобней.  
— Разве? Я просто тебя люблю.  
В подтверждение Айон поцеловал сына в висок. Демоненок потерся носиком о нос отца и хихикнул, спрятав лицо у него на груди.  
— Меня больше никто не любит.  
— А разве есть, кому еще тебя любить?  
Айон испытал прилив неповторимой нежности, когда Арей поднял на него большие доверчивые глазки.  
— Папа, полижи мне ушко, — попросил он, подставляя отцу остренькое торчащее ухо.  
Айон стал лизать сыну ушко, и тот замурчал, царапая его рубашку. Когда отец погладил по голове, демоненок громче замурлыкал и довольно зажмурился.  
— Пушистый папа! — хихикнул он, уцепившись за волосы Айона.  
— Да, белый и пушистый, — подтвердил отец.  
Арей засмеялся и куснул его за ухо.  
— Ты такой голодный? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Ушки вкусные.  
Потершись о подбородок отца мягкой щечкой, демоненок громче заурчал и улыбнулся, довольно жмурясь. Айон поцеловал его зажмуренные глазки. Это маленькое существо тогда еще было очень милым, хоть уже ужасно вредным и кусачим.  
— Папа, покажи пушистые ушки! — потребовал Арей.  
Когда Айон принял истинный облик, Арей принялся теребить, кусать и облизывать его ушки. От того, что отец начал щекотать, демоненок захихикал и свалился на пол, но потом снова забрался обратно к нему на колени.  
— Папа, а ты от всего меня защитишь?  
— От всего, — пообещал Айон.  
— Ты всех убьешь, кто меня будет обижать?  
— Обязательно.  
Арей засмеялся и поцеловал отца в щеку. Тот сжал его в объятиях, принимаясь тискать. Было хорошо уже просто слышать умиротворенное мурчание разомлевшего от ласки демоненка. Такого родного, маленького и бесконечно светлого.  
— Давай поиграем вместе, — предложил Айон.  
— Во что?  
— Хочешь в догонялки? В небе? Если я тебя догоню, то расцелую.  
Демоненок засмеялся. Подхватив сына на руки, Айон вынес его в сад и поставил на траву.  
— Я сейчас тебя как догоню! — объявил он с улыбкой.  
— А я не хочу убегать! — заявил Арей и развалился на траве, довольно жмурясь на солнце.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя сразу расцеловал?  
Когда отец подошел ближе, Арей захихикал и потянул его на себя. Он громко урчал, пока Айон целовал его лицо и руки, тискал и гладил, обнимал. А потом свернулся калачиком и улыбнулся, прижавшись к нему.  
— Папа так меня любит...  
— Конечно, ты же мой сын.  
— Поцелуй меня еще, — потребовал Арей, подставляя щечку.  
Айон исполнил его просьбу и не удержался от того, чтобы не потискать это маленькое милое существо.  
— А давай лежать и думать, — предложил демоненок. — Вместе.  
— Давай, — согласился Айон.  
Арей перевернулся на спину, закрыл глаза и взял отца за руку. Его маленькая ладошка потонула в огромной ладони Айона. Тот смотрел в небо и улыбался, бережно поглаживая тоненькие пальчики. Тогда казалось, что ничего не может случиться. Что так будет всегда.

***

— Ну, как тебе в моем доме? — поинтересовался Астарот, возникший из ниоткуда. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и курил, обводя пространство равнодушным взглядом. Отец уже ушел — иначе бы он просто не появился. Арей обернулся к нему.  
— Почему ты здесь не живешь?  
— Это мое прошлое.  
— У тебя дурная привычка бежать от всего хорошего, что было в твоей жизни.  
— Ненавидь меня таким, какой я есть.  
Астарот подошел, шлепая тапками по мокрой дорожке, и уселся рядом, свешивая ноги в бассейн. Пугающе сильно захотелось прикоснуться к нему. Хотя было бы логичнее возжелать спихнуть прямо в воду и посмотреть, как он будет барахтаться.  
— Ты долбоеб вселенского масштаба.  
— Спасибо за комплимент.  
— Это оскорбление.  
— Оскорбление — это если бы ты сказал «ты самый чмошный из долбоебов». А ты сказал «вселенского масштаба». Значит, я самый крутой долбоеб, и никто меня не передолбоебит.  
Да с такой логикой его вообще невозможно было оскорбить.  
— Я нашел твои старые вещи.  
— Здесь нет ничего интересного.  
— Только для тебя.  
Астарот молча протянул сигарету. Арей так же молча принял ее.  
— Я читал твой файл в архиве.  
— Ты сильно разочарован?  
— Местами это было очень смешно.  
— Поэтому я не мог сказать, как меня зовут.  
— Я бы нашел и в детстве, если бы тщательнее искал.  
— Ангелов и демонов не так уж мало, чтобы заниматься поиском вручную, сверяя каждого. Ты не знал ни имени, ни внешности. Ни из какого я поколения. Как бы ты, по-твоему, меня нашел?  
— Сердце бы подсказало, — усмехнулся Арей, затягиваясь. — Я узнал тебя почти сразу. Как бы ты ни выглядел, какую бы хероту ты ни нес. Я знаю тебя, кем бы ты ни притворялся. Тебе никогда не удастся меня обмануть.  
— Но у меня все-таки получается.  
Не хотелось спорить на этот счет. Слишком легко было убедить в этом того, кто обманывал в первую очередь самого себя. Так пусть бы заблуждался и дальше. Все равно не было других вариантов, кроме как жить все это таким, какое оно есть. Делая вид, что это то, что он запрограммировал. Сраный властелин реальности. Он слишком много о себе мнил, а потому не желал разглядеть очевидного. Все выглядело так, будто идет по его плану. И если бы он что-то заподозрил, то мог бы испортить даже то, что пришлось за ним исправлять.

Вернувшись весьма помятым, но вполне довольным, Арей застал сына в его комнате. Агварес лежал у себя на кровати, поджав колени к груди, и тихо всхлипывал.  
— Прости меня... — жалобно попросил он, поднимая на отца заплаканные глаза.  
— За что? — без особого интереса спросил дьявол.  
— У меня не получилось... Я просил Астарота сделать тебя счастливым...  
— Он всю жизнь делал меня несчастным.  
— Я просил перестать... Я встал на колени... А он меня выгнал...  
— Он сволочь, чего ты от него хотел, — хмыкнул Арей. Неужели Агварес правда ожидал чего-то другого?  
— Думал, он меня послушает... Я ведь его воспитанник... Не получилось...  
Арей вздохнул и присел на кровать. Положив руку на плечо сына, он неуверенно погладил его, пытаясь поддержать.  
— Ты не сможешь сделать меня счастливым. Ты слабый и не защитишь меня от тьмы.  
— Прости... — всхлипнул Агварес, утыкаясь в подушку. — Я тебя так люблю... Прости меня...  
Глупый, глупый ребенок. Он так и не понял, что Астарот искренне убежден, что делает все правильно. Сраный мессия, всем на своем пути пытающийся сделать хорошо, но постоянно создающий только дерьмо. Владеющий огромным могуществом, но остающийся при этом обычным травматиком с обычным содержанием сознания. С психотравмами. Он шел сквозь Вселенную и всем отдавал то, что мог отдать, но самоустранялся, когда ему хотели за это заплатить. Он боялся быть счастливым. Воспринимал себя как функцию, а не как личность. И когда он пытался причинять добро, основываясь на своих представлениях о чужом счастье, то неизбежно лажал.  
Агварес не мог понять ни безграничной любви Астарота, ни жгучей ненависти Арея. Их связывал не пройденный ад, не утраченная душа. Их связывали добрые намерения и непонимание, что счастье нельзя навязать.


	8. Глава 8. Свобода души

Прохладный вечерний воздух проникал в легкие с шумным дыханием, наполняя их свежестью и силой. Дышалось легко, и казалось, что само бытие здесь было легким и невесомым. В сумеречном небе уже появлялись первые звезды, только на западе все еще тлел ало-фиолетовый огонь заката. На высоком холме, покрытом зеленой травой, под сенью могучих деревьев мирно дремал дьявол, сложив голову на плечо отцу.  
Айон гладил сына, перебирая его седые волосы, целовал бледное безмятежное лицо. Сейчас оно казалось таким умиротворенным... На губах Арея играла легкая полуулыбка, обычно напряженное тело было доверчиво расслабленно. Даже холодные руки сейчас были такими непривычно теплыми...  
Архангел поднес его ладонь к губам и стал попеременно касаться легкими поцелуями чуть подрагивающих пальцев. Чувствуя трепетную дрожь сына, он улыбался, проходясь поцелуями по его ладони к запястью. Дьявол тихо застонал, непроизвольно изогнувшись, как обласканный кот. И, приоткрыв глаза, преданно посмотрел на отца, сжимая в ладони его руку.  
Прохладный ветер спутал их волосы между собой, переплетя в причудливые косы. Лес убаюкивающе шумел, словно собираясь погрузить всех вокруг в спокойный и глубокий сон. Сама природа здесь готова была служить их желаниям. Исцеляя, давая отдых и обеспечивая долгожданным покоем.  
Дотронувшись до отца, Арей провел ладонью по его груди, словно желая проверить, не растворится ли в нем. Но их тела могли слиться лишь одним способом — и тогда за ними следовали души.  
— Я хочу назад, — тихим, как шелест ветра, голосом, прошептал дьявол. — Хочу в твою душу. Я помню, как там было хорошо. Как было хорошо, когда я не имел самосознания. Когда лишь твои чувства направляли меня... И я был продолженьем твоих чувств.  
— Я люблю тебя сейчас, — тепло улыбнулся Айон, нежно проводя рукой по его бледной щеке. — Такого, какой ты сейчас. Когда-нибудь мы сможем слиться, не потеряв самих себя. Когда-нибудь мы станем чем-то большим, чем целое существо. Когда-нибудь мы станем единым миром, с едиными чувствами, но разными разумами. И вся реальность будет подвластна лишь нашей мысли. Не будет ничего, чего бы мы не смогли сотворить.  
— Я хочу... — начал Арей, но замолк, уронив голову ему на грудь.  
Отец погладил по растрепанным волосам, приглаживая их и расчесывая пальцами. В этом мире им придется еще некоторое время пребыть в разных телах... Там же, куда они отправятся, вообще не будет тел. Будет лишь их неограниченная условностями мысль.  
— Хочу почувствовать... — закончил дьявол на выдохе.  
— Почувствуй, Арей, — улыбнулся Айон, кладя его руку себе на грудь. — Почувствуй, как бьется мое сердце. Я знаю, тебе больно чувствовать его. Это жизнь, и это — смерть. Это твои оковы. Это порождение существующей реальности. Но вслушайся в его ритм.  
Арей прикрыл глаза, внимая звукам бьющегося сердца. Не было неприятно или страшно. Было лишь всепоглощающее чувство умиротворения. Хотелось, запустив ладонь в грудь отца, коснуться этого неистового органа, дарующего ему жизнь. Хотелось поцеловать его...  
Арей тряхнул головой, отгоняя странное чувство. И ощутил, как Айон положил руку ему на грудь. Их сердца звучали в унисон, будто бы они были единым целым. Шумно вздохнув, дьявол от волнения задышал чаще, и вслед за ним ускорило темп и сердце отца. Это было поистине необыкновенно. Каждое действие его сердца точь-в-точь повторяло сердце Айона.  
Подняв глаза, Арей увидел, как в небо устремляются вершины деревьев, образовывая зеленую окружность, через которую виднеются зажегшиеся недавно звезды. Здесь, где лес был живым щитом, охраняющим этот покой, царила своя реальность. Это место трепетно оберегало свою первозданную красоту. И их двоих, находившихся здесь, как в родной и безопасной утробе матери.  
— Смерть — удел людей, — усмехнулся Айон, касаясь щеки сына и разворачивая к себе его лицо. — Нас с тобой ждет всеобъемлющая вечность.  
Огладив мягкие седые волосы, архангел поцеловал дьявола, проникая языком ему в рот. Языки сплетались, доставляя несравненное наслаждение им обоим. Тела терлись друг о друга, легкие обжигало жаром близости, и громкие стоны разносились по всем окрестностям, но величественные деревья тут же поглощали их, храня покой сливающихся в экстазе любовников.  
Арей изнемогал от сладкой истомы, от предчувствия единения с душой отца. Он словно заново рождался каждый раз, когда это происходило. Словно вечность поглощала его и воссоздавала снова, собирая по кусочкам искалеченную жизнью душу. Чем чаще дьявол касался души Айона — тем легче становилось ему. Тем спокойнее и безмятежнее было его существование. И даже тело немощного старика выглядело здоровее и моложе. Морщины разглаживались, с лица уходила тень запечатленных страданий и увечий, появлялась почти счастливая улыбка, и глаза, словно два аметиста, блистали задорным огоньком жизни. Арей весь преображался, стоило отцу хоть недолго поприсутствовать рядом. Наверное, лишь в нем и была его истина — его счастье, его смысл. В том, чтобы слиться с Айоном и стать его частью, которой он был изначально.  
Трава, влажная от утренней росы, обдала кожу приятной прохладой. Переведя дыхание, Арей взглянул на небо, где начинался рассвет, и перекатился на спину, чуть вздрогнув от кольнувших кожу капелек. Примостившись рядом, Айон принялся старательно вылизывать тело сына, собирая языком искрящиеся на солнце комки влаги.  
Воздух проникал в легкие летней свежестью, и дьяволу, наверно, впервые довелось узнать, что возможно дышать так легко. Ласково и радостно улыбнувшись, он запустил пальцы в волосы отца, заставляя того прижаться ближе, и лениво потянулся, извиваясь на зеленой траве. Припав к Арею и нежно посасывая кожу на его шее, Айон перевил их ноги, не желая расставаться с чувством счастливой близости. Вновь сплетясь с сыном воедино, он обнял его, надеясь пролежать так до восхода. Но дьявол виновато улыбнулся, выбираясь из обволакивающих негой объятий.  
— Папа, я больше не могу, — усмехнулся он и потянулся за одеждой. — Еще немного — и я не сдержусь и попытаюсь поглотить твою душу.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Айон подтянул Арея к себе и одарил коротким поцелуем в щеку.  
— Несчастный, сумасшедший ребенок... — произнес он с грустью.  
— А ты не обзывайся, — захохотал сын, звонко шлепая его по бедру. — Счастливый и здравомыслящий взрослый.  
Архангел печально улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Не хочу тебя отпускать! — воскликнул он, порывисто обнимая дьявола. — Я ведь знаю, что без меня ты снова станешь несчастен...  
— Но я вернусь, — ответил Арей, ласково целуя отца. — Когда смогу сдержать желание тебя уничтожить...  
Фиолетовые, бесконечно светлые и ясные глаза Айона наполнились слезами. В них так отчетливо виделись бесконечная любовь и чувство вины, отравляющее душу. Отец нечасто позволял себе так проявлять чувства, и это не могло оставить безразличным.  
— Я обещаю, — прошептал дьявол, утыкаясь ему в плечо. — Все время нашей разлуки я не буду несчастен. Я буду помнить о тебе. И это не позволит страданиям захватить мой разум.  
— Уже скоро, — улыбнулся Айон сквозь слезы. — Скоро не будет нужды в расставании... Только подожди еще немного... Арей...

Когда впереди показалась поляна, и издали послышалось журчание ручья, Агварес вздохнул с облегчением. Выйдя наконец из леса и доковыляв до мягкой травы, он устало плюхнулся на спину и блаженно закрыл глаза, давая телу отдых. До его слуха доносилось тихое пение птиц и шум листвы. Солнечные лучи ласково касались кожи, травы благоухали ароматами цветенья, и вся обстановка была умиротворяющей и спокойной. Но лишь до тех пор, пока ее не нарушила появившаяся из леса красная от злости девчонка с сумасшедшими блестящими глазами, закусившая зубами тлеющую сигарету, оскалившаяся хищной улыбкой и сжимающая в руках топор.  
— Ты какого черта меня там бросил?! — возмутилась она, бесцеремонно наступая Агваресу на руку.  
Тот взвыл и вскочил, баюкая на груди оттоптанную ладонь.  
— Ну нельзя же так! — воскликнул он, чуть не плача.  
Астарта хмыкнула, легким движением перекидывая топор за плечо.  
— Ты рохля и нытик, — заявила она, глядя на юношу презрительно и гордо.  
— А ты жестокая и глупая! — огрызнулся Агварес.  
— Я?! — вновь разъярилась девушка. — Ну, я тебе сейчас!..  
Юноша мигом пожалел, что вздумал прогневать эту безбашенную бестию. Удирая от нее, приходилось уворачиваться от топора, того и гляди норовящего задеть «лишние» части тела. Разогнавшись, Агварес взлетел, и только это спасло его несчастную голову от разъяренной фурии и ее грозного оружия. Не пожелав лететь за ним, Астарта успокоилась, прекратив размахивать топором во все стороны, и уселась на траву, дожидаясь, когда напуганный ею юноша вернется назад.  
— Психичка, — вырвалось у Агвареса на нервах.  
Приземлившись поодаль и с опаской косясь на девушку, он потянулся к топору, но Астарта рубанула по воздуху, едва не задев его пальцы. Юноша отскочил, истерично взвизгнув, и девушка насмешливо расхохоталась.  
— Мой топор, — заявила она, равнодушно прикуривая, почти точь-в-точь копируя повадки отца. — А ты визжишь как девчонка.  
— А ты ведешь себя как мужик! — нервно воскликнул Агварес. — В тебе нет ни капли женственности и нежности!  
— Ну должен же кто-то из нас быть мужиком, — пожала плечами Астарта. — Два мямли и тряпки — это перебор.  
— Зла на тебя не хватает! — оскорбился юноша, скрестив руки на груди и насупившись.  
— Где оно у тебя, зло-то? — усмехнулась девушка, прикуривая. — Твоего зла даже на такого же хлюпика не хватит.  
Агварес раздраженно засопел. Беседа могла бы завести их в далекие дебри, к новой погоне с топором, но, к счастью, ей помешал вышедший навстречу Астарот. Дети разинули рты, ошарашенно разглядывая его новый образ. По-настоящему непривычно было видеть демона таким ухоженным и прилично одетым. Брюки, обычно подвернутые до колен, теперь были возвращены в свой первозданный облик и расстилались по ногам Правителя Ада до самой земли. Бледно-оранжевая рубашка с расстегнутым воротом покоилась на его могучей груди. Уже одно наличие рубашки могло надолго смутить любого, кто знал Астарота. Но в куда больший шок приводили густые бакенбарды, обрамляющие улыбчивое и добродушное лицо. Только старые поношенные сандалии остались неизменными, и, если бы не они, то демона и впрямь тяжело было бы узнать.  
— Да я тут решил сменить имидж, — произнес Астарот, смущенно почесывая в затылке. — Ну как вам?  
Агварес и Астарта растерянно переглянулись.  
— Э-э-э... — только и смогли выдавить они.  
— Вам не нравится? — расстроился Правитель Ада.  
— Это что?! — выпалила наконец дочь, вскакивая и хватая отца за ворот. — Это... Рубашка?! Ты предал наши идеалы!  
— Не кипятись, доча, — миролюбиво улыбнулся демон. — Это маскировка.  
Тряхнув длинными золотистыми волосами, девушка решительно сорвала с Астарота рубашку и с неистовой ненавистью порубила ее топором на куски. Агварес смотрел на все это действо так, как мог бы смотреть врач в психбольнице — сочувственно, пораженно и с некой долей омерзения.  
Все происходящее объяснялось на самом деле предельно просто: странное семейство не признавало общественного мнения и имело свои, только им понятные причины выглядеть эпатажно и даже отталкивающе. Эмира, к примеру, даже в жаркий солнечный день одевалась лишь в черное, носила громоздкие ботинки на шнуровке и легкую куртку защитного цвета. Ее безумный взгляд Агварес помнил до сих пор. Астарта, в отличие от матери, наоборот, одевалась легко и свободно. На ее ногах были потертые сандалии, на бедрах сидели небрежно закатанные до колен желтые брюки, как у отца. На груди же красовался черный бюстгальтер с шипами. Астарот шутил когда-то, что сия деталь одежды требуется для отшивания слишком настойчивых ухажеров. Агварес немного побаивался странностей девушки, хотя и успел за долгие годы привыкнуть к странностям ее отца. Но иногда казалось, что привыкнуть к этому в принципе невозможно.  
Расправившись с рубашкой, девушка повернулась к Астароту с явным намерением продолжить. Тот, щелкнув пальцами, мгновенно вернул себя в первозданный вид, испугавшись зловещего взгляда дочери.  
— Мир, дружба, конфетки, — пробормотал он, примирительно выставив вперед ладони. — Положи топор, доча, не надо насилия.  
Грозно нахмурив брови, Астарта начала уверенным шагом приближаться к отцу. Пятясь, Правитель Ада несколько раз споткнулся о камни и все же растянулся на траве.  
— Предатель! — вещала разгневанная девушка. — Ты должен заплатить за наш позор! Кровью!  
— Где ты этого понахваталась, доча?! — с ужасом воскликнул демон. Похоже, свое шаткое положение он вовсе не брал в расчет.  
Топор воткнулся в землю в опасной близости от его головы. Агварес, не вмешиваясь, стоял как вкопанный, созерцая эти странные игры сумасшедших.  
— Доча, ну давай мириться, — виновато бурчал Астарот, еле успевая уворачиваться от возмездия. — Папа не специально, папа пошутил.  
Дочь упорно игнорировала его призывы к перемирию.  
— Прекрати меня убивать, а то накажу! — не выдержав, воскликнул Правитель Ада.  
Не сумев сдержаться, Агварес громко расхохотался. Астарот, вконец изведенный собственным бессилием, исчез, и мгновение спустя на месте его головы оказался топор. Вскрикнувшая Астарта была взята отцом в плен крепких объятий.  
— Успокойся, доча, — произнес он ласковым шепотом. — А то топор отберу.  
Агварес уже вовсю катался по траве, надрываясь от смеха.  
— И ты! — как-то неуверенно скомандовал Правитель Ада. — Ты, это... Ну, в общем, тоже слушайся меня!  
Не прерывая сумасшедшего хохота, юноша вытянул руку, показывая опекуну средний палец. Астарот хмыкнул, оскорбленный до глубины души.  
— Весело смотреть, как я лажаю? — поинтересовался он с досадливой иронией.  
Агварес согласно закивал, начиная уже уставать от не утихающих порывов смеха. По щелчку пальцев в его рту оказался внушительный кляп. Правитель Ада удовлетворенно усмехнулся.  
— И это я пока заберу, — сообщил он, поднимая с земли топор.  
Отплевавшись, Агварес насупился, как капризный ребенок. Астарта, фыркнув, отвернулась и принялась курить, гордо вздернув подбородок.  
— Вот вроде обидели меня вы, а обиделись опять на меня, — вздохнул Астарот. — Эх, не умею я с детьми обращаться...  
Подойдя к дочери, Правитель Ада попытался обнять ее, но получил по лицу и отошел, расстроенный.  
— Доча, ну не дуйся, — произнес он виновато.  
Девушка всем своим видом демонстрировала пренебрежение.  
— Ну хочешь конфетку? — заискивающе спросил Астарот и, извлекши из недр бездонного кармана большую конфету, сунул ей под нос.  
Астарта отшвырнула ее, выбив из руки отца и едва не заехав ему по носу.  
— А ведь это была последняя конфетка, — печально вздохнул тот и, смирившись с неудачей, решил попытать счастья с Агваресом.  
Обняв юношу за плечи и демонстрируя миролюбивую улыбку до ушей, он снова начал нести полную чушь. Воспитанник лишь недовольно морщился, пытаясь от него отвязаться. Характер отца давал о себе знать не самым лучшим образом — и сейчас Агварес мечтал о том, как будет убивать надоедливого опекуна.  
Но, к счастью, зловещим планам сына помешал явившийся перед ним Арей. Его внезапное появление и властный, уверенный взгляд заставили юношу впасть в оцепенение. Растерявшись, он не смог выпалить ничего лучше, чем:  
— Папа, он меня обижает!  
Поняв, какую глупость сморозил, Агварес притих, закусывая губу, но дьявол, на удивление, не стал насмехаться. Вместо этого он полушутливо спросил:  
— Кто это тут посмел тебя обижать? Сейчас мы его...  
— Трое на одного! — в ужасе завопил Правитель Ада, тыча в них пальцем. — Это добром не кончится! Я сваливаю!  
— Ну уж нет, — усмехнулся Арей, делая к нему угрожающий шаг. — Надо отвечать за свои поступки.  
Астарот скривился, как от зубной боли. Впервые на его лице можно было заметить столь чувственную гримасу. Словно слова дьявола напомнили ему о чем-то, задели душу, которая обычно никак не давала о себе знать.  
— Я? Отвечать? — проворчал он недовольно. — Нет уж, увольте, это не по мне.  
— Вечно от возмездия ты убегать все равно не сможешь, — насмешливо предостерег Арей. — Не лучше ли получить за все уже совершенное, чтобы не повторить ошибок и не отхватить вдвойне?  
Правитель Ада невесело хмыкнул, не зная, куда деться от обступивших его демонов. Он выглядел раздраженным и подавленным, что вовсе было ему не свойственно.  
— А ну вас всех! — заявил он и исчез, напоследок щелкнув пальцами и обдав окружающих холодом синего пламени.  
Арей и Агварес хором расхохотались. Подняв с земли брошенный топор, Астарта метнула его в них, мстя за отца. Позволить оскорблять свою семью она не могла. Демоны отскочили в разные стороны и синхронно сматерились, проклиная все на свете. Астарта поспешила смыться вслед за Правителем Ада, не забыв прихватить за собой любимый топор.  
— Ну что, — усмехнулся Арей, закидывая руку сыну на плечо и заглядывая в черно-фиолетовые глаза. — Хорошее начало дня, как по мне. Может, продолжим веселье?  
Юноша удивленно заморгал, пытаясь понять, не сон ли все это.  
— Пап, ты выпил?.. — неуверенно выдавил он, ожидая в ответ смачной оплеухи.  
— Еще нет, но собираюсь, — захохотал дьявол, ероша ему волосы. — Пошли со мной, семейка нудистов все равно на нас обиделась. Здесь тебе больше ловить нечего.  
Не понимая, верить ли ему в реальность происходящего, ошарашенный Агварес послушно последовал за Ареем к дому. Благо, дорога была близкой, и на весь путь ушла максимум четверть часа. Этого времени юноше прекрасно хватило, чтобы успеть все обдумать и прийти к выводу, что если уж у отца и произошло временное помешательство, то продлится оно, скорее всего, недолго, и надо этим воспользоваться.  
— Не отставай, — окликнул дьявол, помахав ему рукой. Забывшись за размышлениями, Агварес плелся где-то позади.  
— Ты разрешишь мне выпить? — с недоверием спросил он, подбегая к Арею. — С тобой?  
Улыбнувшись, отец приобнял его, ласково заглядывая в полные недоумения глаза.  
— Хочешь, прокатимся на «Хаммере»? Или сходим в какой-нибудь клуб? Познакомишься с кем-нибудь кроме этой шизанутой бабы, у тебя же совсем нет друзей.  
— Папа, что с тобой?! — почти с ужасом воскликнул юноша. — Ты сам на себя не похож!  
Дьявол вздохнул, и в его взгляде на миг мелькнул оттенок грусти. Но Арей тут же отогнал ее, тряхнув головой, и вновь улыбнулся. Сейчас это получалось у него гораздо лучше обычного. Он ведь обещал Айону, что не будет несчастен...  
— Я просто хочу побыть хорошим отцом, — пояснил он, отпуская сына и быстрым шагом следуя к дому. — Ты против?  
— Н-нет... — запинаясь, выговорил Агварес.  
Ситуация все никак не желала укладываться в голове. Всему этому должно было быть простое и рациональное объяснение, но его не находилось. Плюнув на бесполезные попытки найти смысл в столь странных поступках, юноша подскочил к отцу, возившемуся с машиной, и повис у него на шее, счастливо улыбаясь. Нужно было пользоваться моментом, пока его можно было обнимать.  
Арей обхватил сына за пояс и, прокружив по воздуху, поставил обратно на землю. Агварес весело засмеялся, целуя его в щеку.  
— А можно, я поведу? — спросил он радостно. — Я не умею, но быстро учусь!  
— В другой раз, — мягко отказал дьявол. — Если ты въедешь во что-нибудь — это испортит нам день.  
Юноша энергично кивнул и прильнул к его боку. Сейчас ему было тепло и спокойно, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему любимым и защищенным. Но даже не мог представить, каких усилий Арею стоило создавать для него эту иллюзию счастья.  
— Садись в машину, — велел отец, отстраняясь. — Не будем терять время.  
Агварес резво плюхнулся на мягкое кожаное сиденье и, скинув ботинки, поджал под себя ноги. Сев за руль, Арей опустил стекло и закурил, искоса поглядывая на сына. Сделав пару затяжек, он завел «Хаммер» и, вдавив педаль газа до упора, заставил автомобиль сорваться с места и помчаться по бездорожью. Юноша высунулся в окно, созерцая почти нетронутую цивилизацией местность. Со времен его детства город успел немного разрастись, но здесь по-прежнему было уютно и тихо. В этом месте царила по-настоящему мирная и спокойная жизнь. Горожане, пользуясь помощью Арея, ни в чем не нуждались, но и не требовали излишков. Когда проезжали мимо редких домов, Агварес заметил, как скромно, но в то же время красиво они спроектированы. В век, когда Землю давно уже захватила мания технократии, это место все еще сохраняло в себе первозданный облик природной чистоты.  
Город Арея был кусочком рая, который царил когда-то на всей планете. И ничто не заставило дьявола за долгие годы уехать отсюда, хотя предложения поступали не раз. Отец был настоящим гением — это Агварес понял еще в детстве. Даже в Раю его мастерство ценилось очень высоко, что уж говорить о Земле, созданной гораздо менее совершенной. В таланте дьявола нуждались оба мира — тут ему можно было лишь позавидовать. Но Арею были безразличны подобные достижения. Он не придавал им совсем никакого значения. Они не приближали его к раю, не удовлетворяли потребности сотворения. Еще ни одно его изобретение не подарило ему главного — покоя. И Агварес жалел его. Насколько мучительно, должно быть, было раз за разом искать выход, но получать лишь разочарование...  
Арей так и не смог расстаться с полюбившимися вещами. Даже «Хаммер», которому исполнилось уже более полувека, он ни в какую не желал менять на что-то более современное. Он бесконечно ремонтировал его и доводил до совершенства, стараясь оставить нетронутыми привычные составляющие. Стоит ли говорить, что за столь долгое время от былой машины не осталось ни одной изначальной детали?  
Агваресу казалось странным, что Земля, со всей ее захламленностью, перенаселением и отравленным нутром все еще могла носить на своей оболочке такие прекрасные места, как этот город. Даже в детстве он нигде больше не встречал подобного, хотя долго бродил по миру, прежде чем встретил отца. Здесь царила какая-то своя, полная доброжелательности, атмосфера. Словно все горожане были одной большой семьей. Арей отгородился от них, поселившись на черте города, у самого леса. Но юноше казалось, что отец воспринимает город как часть себя — как свое создание, как детище, которое он старательно взращивал долгие годы. В его душе было место всему этому, и — в этом у Агвареса не было сомнений — он был привязан к этому маленькому кусочку рая. Возможно, хоть так он пытался создать тот, свой, настоящий рай...  
Арей жил здесь уже шестьдесят лет. В эпоху стремительного развития медицины никого не удивляла его молодость. При возрасте в восемьдесят дьявол выглядел на сорок-пятьдесят — да и то из-за тяжелой душевной болезни. Не будь этого, он вряд ли изменился бы со времен своей юности. Но, кажется, горожане слишком привыкли к своему герою, и даже известие о том, что он — демон, не заставило бы их от него отвернуться.  
Агварес замечал, как отчаянно отец хватается за последнюю возможность быть нужным кому-то. Наверное, только осознание того, что он делает людей счастливыми, не позволяло ему окончательно сходить с ума, когда рядом не присутствовал Айон. Оставаясь в одиночестве по вечерам, он напивался вдрызг, и, едва проспавшись, уходил к ним — к тем, кто нуждался в нем. В его изобретениях, покровительстве, в мысли, которая, сделав над собой усилие, только ради них могла сотворить что-то из пустоты. И, так же, как они нуждались в нем, он нуждался в них. Этот город был его творением — несовершенным, слепленным из подручных средств, некстати подвернувшихся под руку. Но он любил его как единственное, что смог создать осознанно и, что немаловажно, хорошо.  
— Выходи, — раздался слева насмешливый голос, заставивший юношу вздрогнуть. Повернув голову, он увидел, что отец уже вышел из машины и теперь выжидающе смотрит на него.  
— Я и не заметил, что мы приехали... — рассеянно пробормотал Агварес, застенчиво краснея. И куда его занесло в размышлениях?..  
Неуклюже вывалившись из «Хаммера», он споткнулся и едва не рухнул на землю, но Арей поддержал его за локоть, тяжело вздыхая и качая головой.  
— Еще не выпил, а уже шатаешься, — усмехнулся он, щелкая сына по носу.  
Юноша смущенно улыбнулся. От собственной беспомощности ему было неловко.  
— Пойдем, — произнес дьявол, картинным жестом приглашая Агвареса ко входу в старый добрый бар, изменившийся почти до неузнаваемости. — Сейчас там, скорее всего, затишье, но через пару часов обещаю тебе весьма оживленную и затейливую компанию.  
— Ты умеешь веселиться с людьми... — прошептал юноша почти с умилением и повторил, словно не мог в это поверить: — Веселиться... С людьми...  
Арей с трудом смог подавить тяжелый и усталый вздох. Быть обязанным неимоверно раздражало...  
Последовав за отцом в арку и оказавшись внутри здания, Агварес огляделся, восхищенно бегая глазами по сторонам. В полумраке крошечными огоньками горели свечи, расставленные по углам. Столики с редкими посетителями стояли вдоль стен, позволяя любоваться восхитительным видом из больших окон. Прямо напротив, у самой дальней стены, раскинулась барная стойка с богатым выбором спиртного. Танцпол, занимающий большую часть помещения, был просто огромен, но сейчас пустовал. Каждая мельчайшая деталь была здесь на своем месте — и это создавало ощущение непередаваемой гармонии. Днем это место было лишь скромной забегаловкой, и сюда заходили только перекусить. А вот ночью... Ночью здесь начиналась настоящая вакханалия. Горожане — веселые, жизнерадостные люди — умели хорошо проводить время.  
Дальше все произошло по давно знакомому сценарию. Прописавшись у барной стойки, Арей начал методично напиваться, пытаясь попутно споить сына, а Агварес с каждым новым бокалом начинал жалеть, что на все это согласился.  
Время до вечера пролетело совершенно незаметно. За прошедшие несколько часов Агварес узнал об отце много нового. Разговорчивый бармен охотно поделился сведениями о его светской жизни. Да и люди, заводившие с юношей беседу, были прекрасно осведомлены об Арее. Каждый знал его в лицо. И не было сказано ни одного плохого слова в его адрес. Лишь бесконечные искренние благодарности. Агвареса грызли зависть и ревность, когда он выслушивал восторженные отклики людей. Если бы только отец любил его так же, как любил свой город...  
Народ, столпившийся посреди зала, начал шумно переговариваться, обсуждая тему сегодняшней вечеринки. Заметив, что сын стоит в стороне, безучастно наблюдая за раззадоренной толпой, Арей хитро ухмыльнулся, задумав что-то, и, схватив Агвареса за руку, потянул его в гущу людей. Растерянный демон даже не успел ничего сообразить, как уже оказался в центре внимания. Расступившаяся толпа удивленно разглядывала его, мгновенно затихнув, лишь кое-где слышался заинтересованный шепот.  
— Знакомьтесь, — усмехнулся дьявол, приобнимая юношу за плечи. — Это мой сын Агварес. Молодой и красивый, но жутко стеснительный.  
Демон покраснел от стыда, пытаясь скрыть глаза за длинной челкой. Издав тихий смешок, Арей воодушевленно продолжил свою вдохновенную речь:  
— Если есть желающие породниться с живой легендой, — на этом месте он все же расхохотался, но, с трудом сдержавшись, вновь продолжил: — гм... то прошу, дамы. Парень — мечта любой девушки! Красив, умен, нежен и нуждается в большой и чистой любви! Налетай, пока свободен!  
Агварес пробурчал что-то невнятное себе под нос. Он вовсе не просил так его позорить, а подобной инициативы явно не одобрил.  
— Разрекламировал меня им, как свой товар, — недовольно возмутился он, когда дьявол вернулся к барной стойке.  
— Да ладно, чего такого, — пожал плечами Арей, прикуривая от зажигалки. — Может, и правда найдешь себе кого-нибудь. Присмотрись получше, тут много интересных экземпляров.  
— Чего ж ты сам на них не бросаешься?! — огрызнулся юноша, начиная закипать от злости.  
— Будто ты сам не знаешь, — весело усмехнулся дьявол. — Они все не мой отец.  
— Да уж знаю, — пробурчал Агварес, уставившись в пол. — Ну тебя, старый пидарас.  
Арей расхохотался так неистово, что сполз бы на пол, не ухватись он за стойку. Сотрясаясь от нескончаемых приступов смеха, он все же смог выдавить:  
— Весь... В... Меня...  
И снова членораздельную речь перекрыл поток неутихающего хохота. Юноша недовольно нахмурился. И корчил обиженную гримасу ровно до тех пор, пока к нему не подошла милая рыжеволосая девушка с веснушками, улыбчивая и задорная.  
— Пойдем потанцуем, — предложила она, хватая его за руку и утягивая на танцпол.  
— Я не умею, — рассерженно буркнул Агварес, упираясь.  
— Иди-иди, — ухмыльнулся отец, подталкивая его в спину. — Совет вам да любовь.  
Демон гневно запыхтел, и рыжая девушка, весело засмеявшись, все же утащила его в толпу развлекаться. Арей улегся грудью на стойку, растекаясь по ней и понемногу глуша волнами стихающий хохот. Отхлебнув из прозрачного бокала вино, он издал последний нервный смешок и затих, наконец успокоившись. Обернувшись к толпе, он замер, выискивая глазами сына. И, заметив его, нервно дернулся. Бокал, выроненный из задрожавших рук, разбился с громким звоном, рассыпавшись на пол осколками. Обеспокоенный бармен бормотал что-то у него над ухом, но дьявол не слышал. Впившись взглядом в омерзительную сцену, представшую перед ним, Арей непроизвольно оскаливался. Рука сама тянулась к карману, где мирно покоился складной нож. На его глазах сын целовал девушку, целовал нахально и почти развратно, сбрасывая в страсть переполняющую ярость. И дьявол, сам не понимая, что заставляет его испытывать такое чувство, скрипел зубами, охваченный невероятной злостью.  
Иногда в его больном сознании всплывало то, чему вовсе не стоило существовать. И Арей поддавался инстинктам, не пытаясь бороться с жуткой яростью, с желанием разорвать всех окружающих на мелкие кусочки. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня он просто не мог вновь проиграть своему безумию.  
— Я... Обещал... Что... Не буду... Несчастным... — процедил дьявол, падая лбом на стойку и борясь со слезами.  
Он с ужасом осознавал, что больше не испытывает отвращения от прикосновений к сыну. Что тот перестал быть лишь его собственностью и стал чем-то большим. Что хочется дать ему нормальную, счастливую жизнь, которая просто невозможна, пока они находятся рядом. И лучше было убить его... Убить сейчас, пока чувства еще не захватили контроль над истинной сутью — всепоглощающей ненавистью. Убить, чтобы подарить ложный покой...  
— Папа, ты плачешь? — раздался над ухом обеспокоенный голос, в котором слышались неподдельная тревога и переживание.  
— Я... Поеду... Домой... — выговорил Арей, резко выпрямляясь. — Иначе... Все... Испорчу... Опять...  
Стремительно покидая бар, он едва сохранял вертикальное положение. Ноги уже не держали, а от выпитого кружилась голова. Упав на сидение автомобиля, дьявол разрыдался, уткнувшись в собственные руки, которыми опирался на руль.  
— Любовь... Отвратительна... — повторял он снова и снова. — Отвратительна... Отвратительна... Отвратительна... Ее... Не... Должно... Быть... Не... Хочу... Папа... Не хочу... Наш... Мир... Вот... Моя... Цель... Она... Помешает... Уничтожу... Все... Уничтожу... Чтобы... Не... Предать... Тебя... Моя... Истина...  
Стены мягко поглотили дикий вой, вырвавший из его нутра.  
— Уничтожу... Уничтожу... Уничтожу... — отрывисто шептал Арей, срываясь на крик.  
Все его существо объяла невыносимая боль. Вскоре невнятно бормотание прекратилось, и дьявол поднял голову, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лобовом стекле. Садиться за руль в таком состоянии было крайне опасно, но его никогда не останавливали подобные мелочи. Резко газанув, он сорвался с места, изо всех сил пытаясь выровнять автомобиль, но тот все равно заносило на поворотах и мотало из стороны в сторону. Рискуя въехать в чей-нибудь дом, Арей кое-как выехал из жилого района, умудрившись никого не сбить по дороге. Оставалось самое простое — проехать по безлюдному и пустынному бездорожью и припарковаться возле дома. Въезжать в гараж было бы еще большим безрассудством, чем вести машину, будучи пьяным вдрызг.  
Выйдя уже на финишную прямую, дьявол, расслабившись, случайно резко крутанул руль, и его занесло вбок, где бампер встретил стремительное и очень жестокое дерево. Ругаясь на все лады, Арей попытался сдать назад, но только сильнее впечатался в прочный ветвистый дуб, с которого на лобовое стекло посыпались спелые желуди. Плюнув на все, дьявол откинулся на сидении, устало прикрывая глаза. Капли дождя, застучавшие по крыше, сообщали о том, что выехать отсюда он сможет еще нескоро. Дождь, судя по черным тучам, заволокшим небо, должен был пройти на совесть, сотворив из земли влажную и скользкую грязь.  
Арей вдруг подумал о сыне. Как же ему придется добираться домой в такую погоду?  
Выбравшись из «Хаммера», дьявол решительно зашагал назад в город, надеясь забрать сына и попросить кого-нибудь подвезти их обоих. Сейчас он жалел, что не подарил Агваресу телефон — пусть даже самый простой. Это бы значительно облегчило задачу. К тому же, не испытывая трудностей с передвижением, Арей и сам крайне редко пользовался телефоном. В небольшом городке в нем не было острой необходимости. Только раздражали постоянно названивающие люди, которые вечно чего-то хотели. Арей отвечал им, лишь когда особенно сильно хотел на кого-нибудь наорать.  
Дождь все усиливался, начиная превращаться в ливень. Крупные холодные капли падали на землю, разбиваясь об нее и отскакивая, как горошины. Дьявол с трудом тащился по грязи, пачкая налакированные ботинки и по колено утопая в лужах. Трудно было поверить в то, что в век высоких технологий где-то может существовать такое захолустное место, где люди зависели бы от стихии.  
Арей сам не понимал, что заставляет его идти пешком вместо того, чтобы сразу переместиться туда, где он оставил Агвареса. Возможно, лишь смутная догадка, что сын тоже находится в пути...  
Они заметили друг друга ровно на половине дороги. Удивленный странным поступком отца, юноша подбежал к нему и замер, не находя слов. Дьявол усмехнулся, заметив, что сын промок до нитки. Протянув к Агваресу руки, он обнял его и крепко прижал к своей груди, словно надеясь согреть под проливным дождем. Тот улыбнулся, доверчиво прильнув к Арею. Как здорово было встретить его здесь...  
— Это... Не... Навсегда... — едва слышно выдохнул дьявол, зажмуриваясь и перенося их из-под открытого неба в теплую и сухую комнату.  
— А где твой «Хаммер»? — недоумевающе поинтересовался Агварес, тут же начиная стаскивать с себя промокшую одежду и выжимать слипшиеся от воды пряди.  
— Не мусори тут! — огрызнулся Арей вместо ответа. — А ну марш в ванную!  
Испугавшись его грубого тона, юноша мигом прошмыгнул в коридор. Дьявол вздохнул, вслушиваясь в быстро удаляющиеся шаги. С отвращением оглядев испорченные ботинки, он без сожаления выбросил их и отправился следом за сыном. К тому времени тот уже привел себя в порядок и теперь, переодевшись в сухое, энергично тряс головой, артистично изображая бас-гитариста и надеясь, что волосы от этого будут сохнуть быстрее. Арей усмехнулся, закидывая на плечо пропитанную влагой майку.  
— Надо устроить тебе рок-концерт, — хохотнул он, заставив Агвареса вздрогнуть и отвлечься от своего занятия. — А еще я куплю тебе телефон.  
Юноша улыбнулся, глядя на отца с искренней благодарностью. Они так сблизились сегодня, что казалось, будто бы так было всегда. Будто бы так и должно быть...  
Пока дьявол приводил себя в порядок, Агварес сидел на скамье, скучающе болтая ногами, и смотрел, как за окном собираются черные тучи, а ливень все усиливается с каждой минутой. В доме было тепло и уютно, и здесь он чувствовал себя защищенным от внешнего мира. На душе было светло, как никогда. Ведь теперь и в самом доме не было никакой угрозы...  
Пройдясь по холодному дождю, а потом еще и окатившись контрастным душем, Арей протрезвел ровно настолько, чтобы суметь не наделать новых глупостей. Но, все же, решив перестраховаться, он предпочел отправиться спать.  
— Можно мне с тобой? — тут же стал напрашиваться Агварес.  
— Не маленький уже, — устало отмахнулся дьявол. — Бабайка тебя не съест.  
Но юноша не сдавался, крутясь вокруг него и делая жалостливые глаза. Не зная, как отвязаться от назойливого сына, Арей все же позволил ему лечь рядом с собой, обнять и прижаться к теплому боку, как в детстве.  
— Спи, — почти умоляюще попросил Арей. — И дай мне наконец отдохнуть.  
Агварес послушно задремал уже через пару минут, а вскоре и сам дьявол провалился в сон, вслушиваясь в размеренный стук дождя по крыше. Сегодня он совершил маленькую победу над собой.


	9. Глава 9. Творец

Свежий утренний воздух дарил покой и легкость. Кожу обдавало дождливой прохладой. Босые ноги приятно щекотало, и ступни ощущали мякоть все еще влажной земли. Потянувшись, Агварес удовлетворенно оглядел зеленый пейзаж и, поставив на землю вторую ногу, сошел с крыльца. Отец бы точно не пустил его в дом с грязными ногами — но только не теперь! Этот новый Арей позволял все, чего только могла пожелать душа!  
Юноша никогда еще не носился по двору с таким задором, обтряхивая на себя капли дождя, застывшие на ветках, заливисто хохоча и обнимая деревья, никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым лишь от того, что мог свободно дышать.  
Отец любил его, как умел. Пусть он и не умел вовсе. Пусть ненавидел, пусть не желал заботиться и желал уничтожить... Пусть! Сегодняшний день, это прекрасное мгновение — это клокочущее внутри счастье — ненависть не могла быть сильнее него!  
— Спаси-и-ибо! — прокричал Агварес в небо, улыбаясь во все лицо.  
— Чего шумишь с утра пораньше? — кисло осведомился в ответ сонный голос.  
Юноша хихикнул, прикрывая рот рукой и виновато глядя на отца, свесившегося с балкона.  
— Прости, пап, я забыл, что ты еще спишь! — ответил он, не в силах унять ликования. Хотелось петь и плясать от радости, куда уж тут задумываться о таких глупостях, как чужой сон?  
— Иди ори в другое место! — категорично заявил дьявол, демонстративно показывая пальцем куда-то вдаль, за высокие горы.  
— Не пойду! — захохотал Агварес, кружась по двору, будто танцуя.  
— Я сейчас в тебя чем-нибудь кину, — предупредил Арей, нервно теребя ворот длинной рубашки. Решив не утруждаться, он накинул первое, что попалось под руку.  
Ласково улыбнувшись, Агварес стремительно взлетел и опустился на перила, заставив отца отпрянуть.  
— Мыть будешь сам, — сообщил дьявол, невозмутимо указывая на лужу грязи, в секунды натекшую с его ног.  
— Хватит хмуриться! — воскликнул юноша, падая ему на шею. — Посмотри, как все хорошо!  
— Посмотри, что ты наделал, — раздраженно огрызнулся Арей, отпихивая сына и отряхиваясь. — Будешь так наглеть и не слушаться — накажу.  
Агварес звонко засмеялся, притягивая его к себе и целуя в подбородок.  
— Как же здорово жить! — ликующе вскричал он, закружив отца в танце. — Как же хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось!  
Тихо ругнувшись, дьявол вырвался из объятий и зашлепал босыми ногами по мокрому полу назад в теплую комнату. Голова раскалывалась пополам после вчерашней выпивки, и хотелось спрятаться под любимое пушистое одеяло, чтобы громкие звуки перестали тревожить ее. Арей едва сдерживался, чтобы не убить эгоистичного сына и не обрести желанную тишину. Все же быть одному было лучше... Куда как лучше...  
Плюхнувшись на кровать, дьявол застонал, закрывая лицо руками и массируя ноюще виски.  
— Папа, — прошептал он, зная, что будет услышан. — Прошу, облегчи мою боль...  
Айон не замедлил появиться. Арей услышал, как скрипнула кровать под тяжестью его веса, почувствовал, как теплые руки обвили дрожащее тело и прижали к груди.  
— Защити меня, — выдохнул дьявол, прильнув к отцу.  
Страх разрастался в душе подобно опухоли. Сумасшедший, всепоглощающий, сводящий с ума, от которого хотелось выть. С ним было невозможно справиться, его невыносимо было терпеть. Все могло представлять угрозу... Даже отец мог быть не тем, чем казался. Даже под его личиной мог таиться враг.  
— Покажи, — отрывисто шепнул Арей сорвавшимся голосом. — Покажи свою душу...  
Улыбнувшись ласково и знакомо, Айон уткнулся в лоб сына, прикрывая глаза и позволяя слиться со своим сознанием. Но даже это не успокоило. Затащив отца на себя, Арей обхватил его ногами, переплетая их пальцы, и прижался как можно ближе, почти вплотную.  
— Ты не можешь обволакивать меня со всех сторон, — прохрипел он, дрожа. — Я смогу избавиться от страха, только когда ты будешь окружать меня повсюду... Когда не дашь больше никому проникнуть в мою душу...  
— Я и так больше не позволю подобного, — пообещал архангел, с нежностью целуя сына в висок. — Я рядом... Все хорошо...  
— Я псих, — нервно усмехнулся Арей, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
— А может быть те, кто считается психами, совсем не психи, просто все считают их таковыми? Наверное, нас обоих можно причислить к сумасшедшим...  
— Это они все психи, а весь их мир большая психушка, — огрызнулся дьявол. — Это мы нормальные и хотим из нее сбежать.  
— Ты — это ты, кем бы ты ни был, — улыбнулся отец, встречаясь с ним губами. — И вместе мы сможем сделать то, о чем не мог помыслить никто до нас.  
Арей ответил с жадностью и страстью, желая удержать яркое чувство близости и защищенности. Но даже поцелуй не смог унять жгучий страх. Его было ничем не вытравить.  
— Я живу, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым, — шепнул Айон, целуя сына в висок.  
— Когда ты появился в моей жизни снова, ты напомнил мне о том, кто я есть, — улыбнулся дьявол, прикрывая глаза и откидывая голову, когда отец коснулся губами шеи.  
Выгнувшись, Арей закинул на Айона ногу и тихо застонал, ощущая, как кожи касаются жаркие губы. А потом, обвив руками, прижался к нему, тихо мурлыча, как довольный кот, и наслаждаясь ласками.  
— Пойдем прогуляемся вдоль леса, — предложил он, хрипло вздыхая. — Кажется, свежий воздух мне не помешает...  
Айон охотно согласился. Сын нечасто изъявлял желание как-то общаться. Обычно его интересовало лишь их краткое единение, которое после позволяло душе недолгий покой. Разговоры он не любил, упорно считая их бесполезными и бессмысленными. Порой удавалось договориться до ссоры, и тогда бытие делалось совсем уж печальным и мрачным. Хоть примирение и происходило почти сразу же, такие тяжелые стрессы дьявол переживал с трудом.  
Одевшись, Арей вышел в сад и лениво потянулся, стряхивая с себя остатки сонной неги. Отец тут же приобнял его за пояс и прижал спиной к своей теплой груди.  
— Я все еще ничего... — начал дьявол, но ласковый поцелуй прервал его тихую речь. — Ничего не чувствую... — закончил он, устало глядя в родные фиолетовые глаза.  
— Это ужасно, — прошептал Айон с искренним сочувствием. — Ужасно, что я не смог ничего сделать для тебя... Ужасно...  
— Я инвалид, — мрачно ухмыльнулся Арей. — Душевнобольной. Я гожусь лишь на то, чтобы ты использовал мой разум, способный создавать бесполезные изобретения. Я как компьютер, который необходим тебе и занимает большую часть твоей жизни, помогая продвигаться к цели. Но компьютер нельзя полюбить. И он не сможет ответить взаимностью... Я искалечен, моя душа давно перестала существовать. Я мастер своего дела. Я гений. Мной можно пользоваться, как машиной, но меня нельзя любить. Я не понимаю, что значит любить. Я сумасшедший. Неполноценный. Без чувств. Я пустота.  
Архангел уткнулся в его жесткое плечо, с тоской и болью глядя в туманную даль. Неужели сын правда считал себя таким? Неужели он говорил все это всерьез?  
— Ты создал свой рай, — тихим, подрагивающим голосом произнес Айон, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Я вижу твое творение. Все вокруг — все эти радостные лица, эти улыбки, обращенные к тебе, это место... Ты не дал все это уничтожить, ты создал все это. Я вижу прекрасные леса и поля вокруг, на планете, где уничтожили большую часть первозданной природы. Ты создал свой рай. И оберегал его. Весь этот город — скопление счастья и радости. Люди здесь не страдают, не выживают, не нуждаются. Они живут. Они знают, что такое жить. Благодаря тебе. Я создавал вокруг себя лишь страдания. Вокруг меня были лишь те, кто ненавидел мою мечту, кто стал жертвой моих желаний. Ты совершеннее меня, Арей. Никто никогда не видел моего рая. Я создал вокруг себя настоящий ад. Отражение меня самого. А твоя душа — душа злого, всененавидящего чудовища — хранила в себе такой прекрасный рай... Все твои недостатки — лишь оболочка. А за ними прячется этот счастливый мир... Вот почему... Вот почему без тебя мне не создать рая... Я создал его в тебе... И я смогу измениться ради тебя... Я обещаю... Ты обязательно увидишь мир, о котором мечтаешь... Я стану тем, кто нужен тебе... Я создал тебя... Теперь твой черед меня создать...  
Ничего не ответив, дьявол спрыгнул с крыльца, утаскивая отца за собой и увлекая к лесу. Айон тяжело вздохнул и последовал за ним. В воздухе скопился плотный туман, отчего вокруг царила атмосфера загадочности. Сказочный сад будто сиял, блестя капельками влаги на листьях. В прозрачной воде отражалась пестрая радуга. Яркий солнечный свет, проникающий через темные облака, наполнял это место теплом и радостью. Туман окутывал плотным коконом, и было тепло и уютно, как в постели.  
— А знаешь, как я пришел ко всему этому? — усмехнулся Арей, внезапно резко останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к отцу.  
— Ты никогда не пылал желанием поделиться со мной подробностями твоей жизни, — удивился Айон.  
— Раз уж ты признался в своей некомпетентности, то почему бы и мне не выдать парочку откровений? — захохотал дьявол. — Просто я вспомнил, что все произошло в такой же странный день...

***

Худая невысокая девушка брела по пустынной ночной дороге, когда он прельстился ее беззащитностью. Набросившись на нее, он схватил ее и утащил, почти не сопротивляющуюся, в свой новый, недавно отстроенный дом. Брошенная на пол, девушка даже не попыталась подняться. Лишь когда дьявол начал сдирать с нее одежду, тихо пискнула, но потом вновь затихла. Арей схватил ее за волосы и прижал к стене, замечая по всей ее спине рубцы и глубокие раны.  
— То, что я сделаю с тобой, будет для тебя привычным, — усмехнулся он.  
Ворвавшись в ее податливое тело, он, опьяненный властью, двигался грубо и резко, получая удовольствие от ее боли и отчаяния. Звериное рычание сопровождало жалобные, негромкие стоны. Кровь текла по худым бедрам. Удовлетворившись, дьявол отстранился. Девушка бессильно сползла на пол.  
— Ты меня убьешь? — тихо произнесла она, обнимая себя руками.  
— Ты сама умрешь. От ран или боли. Или покончишь с собой, не выдержав издевательств.  
— Хорошо...  
— Хочешь умереть?  
— Да...  
— Как скучно.  
— Почему?  
— Скучно убивать того, у кого нет воли к жизни.  
— И что, ты не будешь меня убивать?  
— Не знаю.  
Сжавшись в комок, девушка зарыдала, закрыв лицо руками. Голая, беззащитная. Она вызывала омерзение.  
— Как твое имя? — спросил Арей. Мучить такое жалкое существо было слишком уныло.  
— Ноа... Меня зовут Ноа...  
— И почему ты не хочешь жить?  
— Какая... разница?  
— Мне интересно.  
Раздраженный молчанием девушки, дьявол рывком поднял ее с пола, но она все равно даже не смотрела на него.  
— Тебе больно? — спросил он и тут же поймал ее изумленный взгляд.  
— Больно... — выдавила Ноа, тихо всхлипнув.  
Взяв девушку на руки, он отнес ее в душ и отмыл от крови. Наспех обработал раны на ее теле. Ноа смотрела на него в испуге и непонимании.  
— Зачем все это? — отчаянно спросила она.  
— Хочу послушать твою историю, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Зачем тебе я?  
— Ты мне не нужна. Это я тебе нужен.  
— Но зачем тебе помогать мне?..  
— Потому что могу.  
Девушка снова заплакала. Слезы безудержно лились из ее глаз. Дьявол обнял ее, заставив вздрогнуть, и стал гладить по волосам. Наверное, из него был хреновый утешитель. К тому же, он только что ее изнасиловал. И мог убить.  
— Это... — с трудом выдавила она, указав на рубцы. — Сделала моя мама...  
— За что она тебя так?  
— Я... Я не хотела учиться... Говорила, что хочу быть свободной... Я... Ничтожное существо, да?  
— Да.  
— Если бы я росла свободной, я бы, наверное, не была ничтожеством... Но раз уж так не получилось... Раз я стала ничтожеством... То мне лучше умереть...   
— Так чего не умираешь?  
— Я не могу... Я не могу убить себя... Много раз я пробовала... Но ничего не выходит...  
— Тогда я буду с тобой делать все, что захочу.  
— А потом убьешь?  
— Может быть.  
— Я хочу умереть!  
— А мне этого будет мало.  
От этих слов девушка зарыдала и забилась в истерике. Арей дал ей пощечину, но она только сильнее заплакала.  
— Заткнись, мерзкое существо, — раздраженно прошипел дьявол.  
— Я хочу умереть... Почему мне нельзя просто умереть?  
— Возьми и умри.  
Ноа всхлипнула и уткнулась ему в плечо, сотрясаясь от рыданий. Подросток, обиженный родителями... Только ее в его жизни еще не хватало. Поистине, убивать такое жалкое, ничтожное существо на грани безумия, было мерзко. Это точно не доставило бы удовольствия.  
Поплакав еще немного, Ноа успокоилась, и Арей, снова взяв ее на руки, отнес в одну из комнат. От обилия пыли девушка громко чихнула. Дьявол скривился.  
— Не нравится — можешь тут убрать. Единственная комната, где пыли нет — это ванная.  
— Ничего страшного... — робко произнесла Ноа.  
Она вся сжималась от страха, не спорила и не задавала лишних вопросов. Ей было достаточно того, что над ней больше не измывались.  
— Тебе надо еще что-нибудь?   
Девушка помотала головой.  
— Тогда спи.  
Когда Арей ушел, Ноа залезла под одеяло, сворачиваясь в плотный кокон, чтобы согреться. Проплакав всю ночь, она уснула только под утро и проснулась, когда уже вечерело. Вспомнив, что не одета, девушка так и осталась лежать, не решаясь вставать. Когда дьявол пришел к ней, она сидела на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло.  
— Ты будешь есть? — равнодушно поинтересовался он.  
— Да... Только... Я буду теперь без одежды?  
Арей усмехнулся.  
— У меня нет женской одежды. Можешь заказать себе что-нибудь, я оплачу.  
— А пока так ходить?  
— А почему нет? — ухмыльнулся дьявол. — Можешь носить мою рубашку. Она тебе будет длинной.  
— Спасибо...  
— Можешь не чувствовать себя неловко. Мне все равно, одета ты или нет.  
Накинув Ноа на плечи свою рубашку, Арей оглядел ее и усмехнулся. Девушка стояла перед ним, опустив голову и нервно теребя пуговицу. Будь он нормальным мужиком, у него наверняка бы встал.  
— Пойдем, — пригласил он, провожая ее к столу.  
Ноа ела мало, даже несмотря на то, что еды было в достатке. От вина она отказалась — впрочем, Арей и не настаивал. Судя по всему, девушка была еще школьницей, а значит, скорее всего, никогда не пробовала спиртного.  
— Можешь пойти прогуляться, — предложил дьявол.  
— Там люди...  
— В саду нет людей. И в лесу нет. Рядом с моим домом их вообще нет.  
— Я тоже не люблю людей, — тихо произнесла девушка.  
Арей усмехнулся. Она была забавной. Слабой, безвольной... Человеком. На нее давило общество, ей хотелось покинуть его. Сам он, сбежавший из Ада, знал, насколько свобода иллюзорна. Но все же...  
Когда уже начало смеркаться, Ноа вернулась из сада, боясь простыть в одной только легкой рубашке. От нечего делать ее прогулка продолжилась уже в доме. Натолкнувшись на один из приборов Арея, она взяла его в руки и стала рассматривать.  
— Не трогай ничего, — отвлек ее строгий голос, заставивший вздрогнуть.  
Подняв глаза, девушка встретилась взглядом с Ареем и положила прибор на место.  
— Прости. Хорошо, я не буду ничего трогать...  
— Нечего тут слоняться. Посиди в интернете. Музыку послушай. Кино посмотри. Только займись чем-нибудь и не разгуливай тут с таким лицом.  
— Если можно... Покажи мне компьютер... — попросила Ноа.  
Арей отвел ее в комнату, где стоял компьютер, и, усадив за него, спросил, желая поскорее от этого отделаться:  
— Тебе еще что-то надо?  
— Нет... Я займусь этим... Спасибо... Я не сидела за компьютером с тех пор, как мама его забрала...  
— За что забрала?  
— Я прогуливала школу...   
— Я вообще не учился в школе, — усмехнулся Арей. — А ты чего хочешь? Не делать то, что заставляют?   
— Да... Не хочу жить в оковах...   
— Живи здесь. Здесь на тебя никто не будет давить, и ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться. Или тебе этого недостаточно?   
— В любом случае, это лучше того, что было...   
— Ты сбежала из дома?   
— Да...  
— А если мать найдет тебя, что ты будешь делать?   
Ноа вздрогнула и закрыла лицо руками, дрожа. Арей вздохнул, потирая переносицу. Девушка так боялась свою мать и, похоже, совсем не думала о том, что будет дальше. Что мог сделать подросток, когда от него отвернулся весь мир? Ей, такой слабой, хотелось лишь умереть.  
— Какой судьбы она хотела для тебя? — спросил дьявол.  
— Наверное, чтобы я выучилась в колледже, продолжила ее бизнес... — тихо ответила Ноа.  
— А если я на тебе женюсь, она отстанет от тебя? — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Что? — изумленно переспросила девушка, краснея. — Мне... Мне шестнадцать... Нельзя без ее разрешения... А она его не даст...  
— Тогда мне остается ее убить  
— Не надо! — с испугом воскликнула Ноа.  
— Если она придет сюда, я ее убью, — решительно заявил Арей.  
— Может, лучше меня?  
— Хватит ныть.  
Опустив голову, Ноа задрожала и сжала кулаки.  
— Я же все равно ничтожество... Какой смысл в моем существовании?  
— А кто должен назначать смысл? Твоя мать? Ты будешь страдать, даже когда исчезнет все, что тебя угнетает.  
— Но ведь мама... Меня ненавидит мама! — отчаянно воскликнула девушка.  
— Меня моя мать тоже ненавидела, — хмыкнул дьявол. — И что?  
— Тебя... Ненавидела мать?  
— Она родила меня только потому, что так хотел отец. Я демон. И он был демоном. Она любила его, а меня ненавидела. Теперь они оба мертвы.   
— Прости...  
— За что?  
— Что говорю... Про свои проблемы...  
— Меня бесит, что ты не хочешь их решать.  
— Просто я люблю маму... Я была бы свободна, если бы ее не стало... Но я не могу... Потому что люблю ее... Вот почему я хочу умереть...  
— Перестань ее любить.  
— Если... Я перестану... Я больше не буду ничтожеством? Зачем мне жить? Зачем бороться?  
— Чтобы быть счастливой.  
— Ничтожество не может быть счастливо...  
Дьявол влепил девушке пощечину. Ноа вскрикнула и накрыла щеку рукой.  
— Пошли к твоей мамаше, и пусть она тебя прикончит, — процедил Арей, схватив ее за руку и потащив за собой.  
— Нет! — отчаянно закричала девушка, вырываясь.  
Когда ей это удалось, она отбежала на другой конец комнаты. И задрожала, едва дьявол приблизился к ней.  
— Не надо... — жалобно всхлипнула она, вжимаясь в стену. — Я... Я буду стараться... Перестать ее любить...  
Вздохнув, Арей заключил ее в объятия. Ноа тихо заплакала, прижавшись к нему.  
— Пошли в сад, — предложил дьявол, гладя ее по волосам.  
— Там холодно...  
Накинув на девушку свой плащ, Арей все же отвел ее во двор. Ему самому не мешало проветриться. А ей — посмотреть на местную красоту и перестать уже видеть во всем одно дерьмо.  
— Завтра я куплю тебе одежду, — пообещал он, заметив, как она ежится от холода, плотнее закутываясь в плащ.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула она, не поднимая на него глаз. — А как тебя зовут?  
— Арей.  
— Арей... Спасибо...  
— За что?  
— За все...  
— Постой здесь, — велел дьявол, усмехнувшись.  
Взлетев, он стал кружиться над лесом, почти невидимый в ночных сумерках — солнце уже закатывалось. Девушка смотрела на него, затаив дыхание. Арей взлетел к самым облакам, и ей пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то. Он приземлился и подошел к ней лишь через несколько долгих минут.  
— Я иногда летаю, чтобы не терять форму. И каждый раз взлетаю очень высоко в бессмысленной надежде увидеть Элизиум за облаками. Мне легче жить, теша себя ложной надеждой. Легче думать, что отец жив, и он просто где-то очень далеко. Но вернется.  
Ноа вздрогнула и опустила голову.  
— Элизиум... Ты сын Айона?  
— Я встречу его когда-нибудь. Я родился из его души, может, после смерти туда и вернусь.  
— Он всегда был моим кумиром... Мне тоже часто хотелось...  
— Убить всех, кто стоит на пути?  
— Ну хотя бы, — слабо улыбнулась девушка. — Я тоже хотела бы парить в небе, как ты... Как он... Но у меня нет крыльев... Я слаба...  
— Его мечта была в том, чтобы сотворить место, подвластное только его желаниям. Я создал свой небольшой рай. И понял, что мне этого недостаточно. Я могу помочь тебе, могу подарить тебе крылья. Но мне безразлична твоя судьба. И судьба мира.  
Ноа сжалась, закутываясь в плащ, как в кокон. Арей пугал ее, он видел это. И не мудрено...  
— Зачем я тебе? — тихо спросила она.  
Дьявол усмехнулся, пожимая плечами.  
— Мне очень скучно.

Забавно, что он повстречал мать Ноа именно в баре. Куда пришел выпить и расслабиться. Вначале он отвечал этой приставучей пьяной тетке без интереса, односложно и грубо. Но когда она показала фотографию дочери, и он понял, кто перед ним...  
— Ноа дорога мне! — ныла женщина. — Она для меня смысл жизни! У меня нет никого, кроме нее!  
— А ты правда считаешь, что если больше любить некого, то эта любовь чего-то стоит? — хмыкнул Арей.  
— Она прекрасный человек! Добрая, чуткая, умная!  
— Ты как будто характеристики товара описываешь.  
— Чего?!  
— Че за реклама ребенка?  
— Что значит реклама? А как я ее описывать должна?  
— Чем она увлекается. Что любит. Счастлива ли она или у нее проблемы.  
— Вот ты... у тебя дети есть? — с наездом спросила женщина.  
— Ну есть, — соврал Арей.  
— И что с ними делать?  
— Ничего.  
— Как это — ничего?  
— А хули с ними надо делать?  
— Воспитывать!  
Не сдержавшись, Арей заржал в голос. Женщина обиженно насупилась.  
— Что смешного?  
— Ты. Ты такую хрень несешь.  
— Почему это хрень?!  
— А нахрена детей воспитывать?  
— Что значит — «нахрена»?! А если они выберут не тот путь?  
— А ты че, знаешь, какой тот?  
— А если твои дети стали бы такими, как тот, кто превратил твою жизнь в ад, тебе бы понравилось?  
— Да. Тот, кто это сделал, умный и яркий человек. Это лучше, чем если они будут похожи на меня. Так они будут несчастными.  
На осмысление женщине понадобилось минут пять. Потом она наконец напряженно и мрачно спросила:  
— А если бы они стали на тебя похожи, что бы ты сделал?  
— Надеялся, что они смогут это преодолеть. И если бы смогли — я бы научился этому у них.  
— А если бы не смогли?  
— Я чувствовал бы себя виноватым. Они имели бы право убить меня за то, что я породил их на свет и ничего не смог сделать для них.  
— И ты бы... не сделал ничего, чтобы заставить их измениться? — в шоке уточнила женщина.  
— А как можно насильно заставить быть счастливым?  
Она зависла еще на пару минут.  
— Ноа хотела ото всех отгородиться. А разве можно быть счастливой совсем одной, без близких людей?  
— А как можно быть счастливым среди мудаков?  
— Это что же, я мудачка, по-твоему?  
— А ты в этом сомневаешься? Ты сделала несчастной свою дочь.  
— Ничего не я! Если бы она вела себя нормально, все было бы хорошо!  
— А если бы девки не носили мини-юбки, их бы не насиловали. Да, это так работает.  
— Это совсем другое! Она... она мне сделала больно! Поэтому я ее наказала!  
— Она кидалась на тебя с топором, и это была самооборона?  
— Нет!  
— Тогда ты мудачка.  
— Она меня обидела!  
— Какой ужас, че ж ты ее сразу не убила, — едко усмехнулся Арей. Его уже порядочно утомил этот диалог с непробиваемой злобной дурой.  
— Я никогда ее не убью! — возмутилась женщина.  
— Убьешь, ты уже это делаешь.  
— Ничего я такого не делаю!  
— Ты правда такая дура?  
— Я не дура! Меня родители тоже сурово воспитывали! И это было для моего же блага! Чтобы я стала сильнее!  
— Ну стала ты сильнее, и че?  
Женщина не нашла, что сказать, и на этом ее запал иссяк окончательно. Аргументов получше у нее, похоже, не обнаружилось. Арей продолжал пить, сохраняя невозмутимость. Наверное, ей стало бы еще паршивее, если бы она узнала, что ее осуждает маньяк.

— И долго ты еще будешь прятаться от своей матери? — спросил Арей, остановившись в дверях комнаты Ноа и опершись на косяк. — Все равно не убежишь. Что ты собираешься делать?  
— У меня никогда ничего не получится, — мрачно произнесла девушка, обнимая колени и утыкаясь в них лицом. — Я никогда не сделаю, что хочу... Поэтому бессмысленно хоть что-то делать...  
— Тогда жди, пока умрешь.  
— Ты сам сказал, что у меня никогда ничего не получится...  
— А ты не можешь просто порадоваться той свободе, которая у тебя есть?  
— Нет... Я чувствую себя ужасно... Все равно... Не хочу так...  
— Тогда сиди и страдай.  
— Может быть... Я смогу радоваться... Но все равно не буду полностью счастливой... Все равно буду страдать... И грустить... Может, лучше так все и оставить...  
— Ты меня бесишь.  
Ноа подняла на дьявола глаза, полные отчаяния и ярости.  
— Так возьми и выгони меня! — закричала она, провоцируя.  
— Я тебя к матери отведу, и пусть она тебя прикончит, — прошипел Арей. У него сдавали нервы. Он устал утешать этого великовозрастного ребенка.  
Он успел схватить Ноа за волосы, когда его отвлек назойливый стук в дверь. Сматерившись, дьявол пошел открывать и через несколько минут вернулся — уже переставший ругаться, но по-прежнему злой и раздраженный.  
— Ты весь в крови... — тихо произнесла девушка, взглянув на него.  
— Я убивал твою мать, — усмехнулся Арей. — Хочешь, я тебе ее глаз подарю?  
— Нет! — в ужасе завизжала Ноа.  
— Жаль, — пожал плечами дьявол, удаляясь.  
Он планировал смыть с себя кровь и завалиться на диван, предаваясь пьянству. Но девушка окликнула, заставив остановиться. Арей вернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на нее.  
Ноа сидела на кровати, обняв колени и уставившись в пол. Вечно замкнутая, грустная, полная решимости сдаться. Интересно, что она чувствовала сейчас?  
— Почему ты не стал надо мной издеваться? Почему ты стал возиться со мной?  
— Я уже говорил. Мне скучно.  
— Издеваться надо мной было бы веселее...  
— Нет. Я не люблю издеваться просто так. Я насилую женщин только потому, что мне надо трахаться.  
— Но сначала ты хотел меня мучить... Ты так сказал...  
— Потому что у меня иначе на женщин не встает. Я люблю, когда им больно.  
— А теперь уже не хочешь трахаться со мной?  
— Нет.  
— Я не красивая?  
— Мне все равно. Меня не возбуждают люди. Я просто люблю насиловать.  
— Я не обычный человек... — прошептала девушка, закутываясь в одеяло. Арей усмехнулся. Ее что, задевало, что ее не хотели насиловать?  
— Мне все равно. Вы все для меня одинаковые.  
— Можешь изнасиловать меня, — тихо произнесла Ноа. — Если... Если хочешь...  
— Зачем?  
— Если тебе нужно...  
— Ты с таким характером мечты никогда не достигнешь.  
— Ты сказал, что я ее все равно не достигну...  
— Потому что ты под всех подстилаешься.  
Девушка подняла голову и с надеждой посмотрела на Арея.  
— А если не буду? Если я... изменюсь?  
— Попробуй, — хмыкнул дьявол. — Все возможно при определенных условиях.  
Слишком слабая, слишком безвольная... Разве у нее хватит смелости начать себя уважать?  
Ноа благодарно улыбнулась. Может, раньше ей просто никто не говорил таких слов?  
Арей наконец ушел смывать с себя грязь чужой смерти. В любом случае, девушка была интересна ему как проект попытки сделать кого-то счастливым. И, в конце концов, он уже зашел слишком далеко...

***

— Потом я купил ей небольшой домик вдали от людей, — усмехнулся Арей, с интересом следя за выражением лица Айона. — Первое время я помогал ей, но потом она многому научилась и лишь иногда просила меня купить ей то, что она не могла сделать сама из подручных средств. Она почти перестала от меня зависеть. И это было приятно... Понимать, что я помог кому-то, что создал что-то хорошее, что дал кому-то надежду и оправдал ее... Что благодаря мне человек стал сильнее и счастливее... И я подумал, что хочу создать общество, состоящее из таких людей. Людей, не боящихся своих желаний. Которых никто не будет угнетать. Так я создал свой рай... Свой город, где все могли делать то, что хотят. Там все были счастливы, а мне нравилось чувствовать себя творцом их мира. Ведь весь остальной мир остался таким же мерзким и грязным, полным рабства и боли.  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся архангел, крепко обнимая сына и с нежностью целуя в висок. — Очень, очень люблю...

А в это время тихое и мрачное жилище Арея полнилось радостью и всеобщим весельем. Агварес, познавший вкус жизни, созвал всех на внезапную вечеринку, и теперь повсюду царила шумная возня. Народ громко переговаривался, толкался и того и гляди норовил что-нибудь сломать. Если бы отец знал об этом, Агваресу бы крепко попало, но он надеялся успеть разогнать всех до того, как вернется Арей.  
Усевшись на кресло и поджав под себя ноги, он с интересом наблюдал за раззадоренной компанией, состоявшей из Астарота, его дочери, Амариз, Анри и Элизы. На первый взгляд их было не так уж много, но, когда они сновали туда-сюда, постоянно перебегая с места на место, уследить за всеми было совершенно невозможно.  
Плюхнувшись рядом, Астарта сунула ему под нос тарелку с бутербродами. Взяв один, Агварес принялся медленно жевать, не отрывая взгляда от толпы. По начисто сметенным в пару минут бутербродам было похоже, что гости пожаловали из голодного края. Вздохнув, юноша доел последний оставшийся бутерброд и поплелся на кухню за добавкой.  
Элиза, встрепенувшись, крадучись подобралась к Астароту и принялась пристально его разглядывать. Тот рассеянно улыбнулся, пытаясь понять, куда делась дочь.  
— А ты и правда ничего, — усмехнулась девушка, бесцеремонно хватая его за прядь волос. — Эмира недавно говорила, что ты совсем не изменился.  
— Ты знаешь, где она? — с удивлением спросил демон.  
— Знаю, — кокетливо прищурилась Элиза, накручивая его волосы на палец. — Она сказала, что перестанет прятаться, только когда ее отец помрет. А пока мне приходится быть без нее, я ведь не могу бывать у нее слишком часто.  
Правитель Ада сочувственно вздохнул. Девушка потянула его на себя, заставив приблизиться почти вплотную.  
— У нас с ней все общее, — насмешливо, но в то же время серьезно поведала она. — Значит ты тоже общий.  
Астарот растерялся от такой наглости. Его еще ни разу не пытались присваивать.  
— Эй, ты! — возмутилась Астарта, отпихивая Элизу от отца. — Брысь отсюда!  
— Какая милая девочка! — умилилась Элиза, принявшись тискать разъяренную Астарту. — Раз ты ее дочь, то и моя тоже! Давай с тобой дружить!  
Астарта робко промямлила что-то невнятное, обалдело глядя на нее. Заметив коллективные обнимашки, Амариз тут же присоединилась и стала тискать каждого по очереди. Анри оттащил дочь в сторону, начав отчитывать за такое непристойное поведение. Засмеявшись, Элиза щелкнула его по носу и ускользнула вниз, на свежий воздух. Придирчиво оценив такой подход и одобрив новую кандидатку в мамы, Астарта упорхнула вслед за ней.  
Вернувшийся Агварес, не застав возлюбленную, устало опустился в кресло, все больше мрачнея. Вечеринка явно не стоила последующего наказания за нее...  
Скуку вмиг развеял громкий вопль, раздавшийся со двора. Высунувшись из двери второго этажа, ведущей по лестнице прямо в сад, все ошарашенно созерцали странный поединок двух девушек. Астарта с топором явно лидировала по сравнению со своей противницей, орудовавшей садовыми вилами. Об этом прекрасно свидетельствовали разбросанные по сырой земле различные части тела.  
Агварес удрученно взвыл, хватаясь за голову. Амариз всплеснула руками. Анри молча протиснулся сквозь столпившийся в дверях народ и разнял яростных воительниц, надавав обеим подзатыльников. Оскорбленные девушки уселись на диван и принялись жевать бутерброды, заботливо нарезанные Агваресом. Для них драка была не более чем способом скрепить дружбу, и реакция общественности вызывала у них недоумение.  
Прикурив от зажигалки, Астарта выдохнула белый клуб дыма, обводя окружающих нахальным и нагловатым взглядом.  
— Доча, не кури, это же ужасная привычка! — воскликнул Правитель Ада, суетливо крутясь вокруг нее.  
— Че за тухлые предки! — возмутилась девушка, отвешивая ему смачный пинок по колену. — Ни покурить, ни подраться! Даешь свободу!  
— Это не свобода, — вздохнул Астарот, потирая ушибленную ногу. — Это сигареты.  
— А ты че, хочешь послушную и примерную дочку, похожую на этого ранимого хлюпика? — хмыкнула Астарта, кивая на Агвареса. Тот возмущенно запыхтел, но ничего не сказал. — Экий ты захапистый, — продолжала девушка. — Я не такая размазня, как он. У меня характер боевой, весь в маму!  
— Я не размазня, — на сей раз мрачно отозвался юноша. — У тебя просто нет отца-психопата, от которого не знаешь, чего ждать.  
— Просто ты слабак и нюня! — решительно заявила Астарта. — Сам боишься ему сдачи дать!  
— Да пошла ты! — взорвался Агварес. — Тебя родители не ненавидят! Ты ничего не понимаешь!  
Астарте надоело спорить, и она красноречиво показала ему язык. Юноша едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить ее.  
— Доча, так нельзя, — устало вздохнул Правитель Ада.  
— Сделал гадость — сердцу радость, — издевательски поддразнил Агварес.  
— Все такие злые и черствые, один ты чистый и невинный, — пренебрежительно хмыкнула Астарта. — Вот папаша, он — чувак, положительно смотрящий на мир: ну есть он, этот мир, и есть.  
— Мир — это воображение Бога, — тут же принялся проповедовать Правитель Ада.  
— А может, нас всех вообще не существует? — иронично усмехнулся юноша. — Раз мы все воображение?  
— Мы — это не мир, — покачал головой Астарот. — Но меня, наверное, действительно не существует. Я живу не моей жизнью.  
— М-да, — протянул Агварес и красноречиво покрутил пальцем у виска. — Знаешь, Астарта, я был неправ. Твой отец еще более долбанутый, чем мой.  
Девушка вскочила, хватаясь за топор, но, передумав, согласилась, решив, что «долбанутый» для таких неординарных личностей звучит как комплимент.  
— Куда бы ты ни пошел, ты берешь с собой себя, — продолжал дурачиться Астарот. — В каком бы мире ты ни оказался.  
— И кто же ответит мне, почему этот мир не принял меня? — мрачно усмехнулся юноша.  
— Тот, кто не задает вопрос, не услышит ответ.  
— Я вечно слышу чьи-то ответы.  
— Но разве на тот вопрос, который ты задавал?  
— Да ну тебя с твоей философией, — отмахнулся Агварес, устало потирая виски. — Скоро отец вернется, а мы все ругаемся...  
— Точно! — воодушевленно воскликнул Анри, поднимая бокал вина. — Давайте пить!  
Все согласно поддержали это благое начинание. Анри резво разлил спиртное по бокалам, и компания принялась методично напиваться. Взирая на них, Агварес с ужасом представлял, что произойдет, если в эту минуту появится отец. Он бессчетное количество раз проклял себя за эту безрассудную и самоубийственную идею.  
Когда опьяневший Анри полез танцевать на столе, утянув с собой Амариз, Агварес встал и вышел на балкон. Примостился там, свешиваясь вниз и скользя взглядом по чужим конечностям, разбросанным во дворе. Желая побыть немного в тишине и покое. Когда ему на плечо опустилась чья-то крепкая рука, Агварес обернулся, испуганно пропищав:  
— Я больше не буду!  
За ним, посмеиваясь, стоял Астарот.  
— Тьфу, напугал! — возмутился юноша, отталкивая его.  
— Арея боишься? — усмехнулся демон.  
— Знаешь, что он мне сделает?! — истерично воскликнул Агварес. — Знаешь?! Да я пожалею, что на свет родился!  
— Мозг деактивирован, — констатировал Правитель Ада. — Сие есть бред.  
— Я его не просто так боюсь, как вы все не понимаете! — отчаянно продолжал юноша, начиная надрывно всхлипывать. — Меня никто от него не защитит! Он имеет право меня бить! Я не должен существовать!  
Астарот постучал воспитанника по лбу согнутым пальцем.  
— Жуть ужасная, — хмыкнул он насмешливо. — Ты сам можешь все это прекратить, а вместо этого страха нагнетаешь.  
— Я не могу, — всхлипнул Агварес, опускаясь на корточки и обхватывая себя руками. — Ничего не могу...  
Уткнувшись себе в колени, он плакал, как ребенок. Правитель Ада со вздохом уселся рядом и погладил его по волосам.  
— Я не хочу дожить до момента, когда мне нельзя будет умирать, — тихо произнес он. — Жизнь безразлична мне. Я хотел бы прожить жизнь за любого из вас. За пустого дьявола, за несчастного ребенка, за влюбленную девушку. Я проживал ваши жизни, вселяясь в ваш разум, я чувствовал ваши чувства, вашу боль, вашу любовь, ваше счастье и страдание. Я сломал жизнь твоему отцу не ради Сатаны. Не ради небытия. Я просто хотел прожить его жизнь. Она понравилась мне больше остальных. Я не люблю его, я вообще не умею любить. Но мне нравится его душа и ее чувства. Тебе безразлично это, ведь твоя боль не зависит от моих причин. Но ты задавал мне этот вопрос. Получи ответ.  
Потрепав Агвареса по волосам, Астарот поднялся и удалился в комнату, оставив юношу обдумывать свои слова.  
Жизни... Бессчетное количество жизней было загублено из-за одной лишь прихоти... Все они — существа с поломанными судьбами — ненавидели того, кому до них не было никакого дела. Кто пользовался ими, чтобы удовлетворить желание жить...  
Жалость... Она не давала Агваресу воли, не позволяла причинить вред тому, кто был готов уничтожить. Ведь кто еще мог понять отца, кроме того, кто прошел через настоящий ад? Кто еще мог понять, как омерзительно находиться в мире, для которого ты не создан? Кто мог разделить желание перестать существовать?  
В комнате что-то разбилось, и гулкий звон прервал хаотичные мысли. Вздрогнув, юноша ворвался туда и едва не взорвался от накатившего приступа смеха. На столе, под аккомпанемент старой гитары, дружно танцевали Анри и Амариз. Астарта дирижировала, беспорядочно помахивая топором.  
Грусть как рукой сняло. Агварес и сам присоединился к пляшущей компании и опомнился лишь тогда, когда время перевалило далеко за полночь. Быстро приведя демонов в чувство, он велел начинать убирать последствия их бурного веселья. Те с неохотой согласились. Полусонные и пьяные, они начали выползать из своих убежищ и потихоньку стекаться к местам наибольшего апокалипсиса. Юноша же, впервые познав радость командования, ходил и давал всем указания.  
Застав Анри за беспорядочным поглощением продуктов из холодильника, он без сожаления отобрал все, что демон успел стащить, и отправил его убирать комнату.  
— Айоша пушистый и на шоколадку похож, — промурлыкал Анри, облизываясь. — Люблю братика и шоколадки...  
Отмахнувшись от его пьяного бреда, Агварес подошел к Астароту, лениво трущему тарелку и безразлично глядящему в пространство.  
— Ты тарелку вымыл? — спросил он, заглядывая ему через плечо.  
— Угу, — подтвердил Правитель Ада, рассеянно кивая.  
— А это что? — возмутился юноша, заметив остатки еды.  
— Грязь, — все так же равнодушно пожал плечами Астарот.  
— Издеваешься?!  
— Ну не нравится — сам мой.  
Агварес сам мыть не стал, только пренебрежительно фыркнул и пошел дальше контролировать процесс уборки. Он впервые ощущал свою важность и предпочитал, чтобы окружающие поддерживали эту иллюзию. Но, как и всегда, по устоявшейся традиции, его триумф прекратился очень внезапно.  
— Что здесь происходит?! — сотряс дом громкий и гневный окрик.  
Юноша задрожал, как-то сразу понурившись и втянув голову в плечи. И бог с ним, с домом, но они ведь еще даже не начинали убирать во дворе...  
Тихо пискнув, когда за шиворот сгребла сильная рука отца, Агварес зажмурился и всхлипнул, как ребенок. С силой встряхнув сына, Арей потащил его за собой в сад. Там уже топтались, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, все пойманные участники вечеринки. Улизнуть удалось только Амариз.  
Выслушав длинный поток ругательств, народ без воодушевления принял у дьявола по лопате и, тяжело вздыхая, отправился закапывать последствия бурно проведенного вечера. Агваресу же отец, похоже, приготовил нечто особенное.  
— Сама смиренность, — усмехнулся Арей, поворачиваясь к сыну. — Есть что сказать в свое оправдание?  
Агварес не проронил ни слова. Опустив голову, он с мольбой смотрел на дьявола исподлобья, признавая неотвратимость наказания, но надеясь вымолить поблажку.  
— Ареюшка-а, — окликнул Астарот, вступаясь за воспитанника. — Смотри, изобьешь его — Самаэль с тебя живьем шкуру сдерет.  
Арей хмыкнул, презрительно поморщившись, и надменно вздернул голову. Сатану он почти не боялся. Айон защитил бы его, не позволив подобного.  
— Это все она, — наябедничал Анри, тыкая черенком лопаты в Астарту. — Из-за нее приходится убирать эту гадость.  
— Да сам ты!.. — тут же завелась девушка и треснула его лопатой по башке.  
Элиза, возмущенная таким нахальством, в свою очередь стала дубасить Астарту лопатой, но та мастерски уворачивалась. В конце концов, драку лопатами прекратил Арей, громогласно возвестивший, что если это безобразие не прекратится, то к валяющимся на земле конечностям прибавятся еще три трупа.  
— Ты от Астарота заразилась? — недовольно пробурчал Анри, поглядывая на дочь.  
— Радость половым путем не передается, — засмеялась та.  
— Еще как передается! — заявила Астарта, похлопывая Анри по плечу.  
Агварес удивленно присвистнул. Когда это они успели?..  
— Ума у тебя нет, — продолжал ворчать Анри, яростно вонзая лопату в землю. — Сначала с психичкой шашни крутила, теперь с этим...  
— Эмира обещала всем со мной делиться, — хихикнула Элиза, искоса поглядывая на Астарота. — Она моя единственная любовь, а это просто ее мужчина.  
— Что?! — заорал Арей. Он был вне себя от злости. У его дочери был с ней роман?!  
Элиза показала ему язык. Потрясенный до глубины души, дьявол внезапно осознал, что почти ничего не знает о дочери. Ему даже неизвестно, жива ли она теперь...  
Разозленный до предела, он потащил сына в дом. Тот не сопротивлялся, безвольно болтаясь из стороны в сторону от грубых движений отца.  
— Раз мне нельзя тебя бить, — прошипел дьявол со злостью, — то ты получишь еще худшее наказание.  
Агварес зажмурился, не в силах выносить его яростный взгляд. Все закрывали глаза на то, что творил с ним Арей. Лишь потому, что на то было желание самого Агвареса. Всего одно его слово — и все закончилось бы... Но он не произнесет это слово. Никогда. Как бы глупа ни была его слепая и отчаянная любовь... Кроме нее у него ничего не было.  
Выпроводив гостей, Арей вернулся к сыну и, вновь схватив его, на этот раз потащил во внутренний двор, волоча по полу и не слишком заботясь о его положении. Юноша тихо всхлипывал, но сносил все с молчаливой покорностью. И, даже когда отец бросил его к собачьей будке и защелкнул на шее тяжелый ошейник, Агварес не вымолвил ни слова. Лишь горькие слезы текли по его щекам. Дьявол дернул цепь, заставив сына упасть на себя, и едко усмехнулся, хватая его за подбородок.  
— Посиди здесь пару дней. Это твое настоящее место, обнаглевший выблядок. Тебе пора бы вспомнить об этом.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, папа, — тихо прошептал юноша, пряча глаза за волосами.  
Лицо ему обожгла оглушительная пощечина.  
— Не смей называть меня своим отцом, — прошипел Арей, вцепляясь когтями в его подбородок. — Ты сын подзаборной шавки, которой место на цепи.  
— Я помню, что ты сказал мне той ночью, — дрожащим голосом выдавил Агварес. — Но я все равно счастлив с тобой... Правда, папа... Я счастлив...  
Пнув плачущего сына, дьявол распрямился и зашагал прочь, засунув руки в карманы. Даже ярость не могла быть больнее этого ледяного равнодушия...  
Свернувшись в клубочек, Агварес сжался, обхватывая себя руками. Странствуя, они с Астаротом не раз ночевали под открытым небом, но еще ни разу спать на земле не было так холодно, сыро и одиноко, как в эту ночь...


	10. Глава 10. Живая тьма

Сегодняшнее утро оказалось абсолютно не похоже на предыдущее. В сравнении со вчерашним всеобъемлющим счастьем, нынешний день нес лишь страх и неопределенность. Первой мыслью Агвареса была мысль о настроении отца. Если Арей отдохнул, и его еще ничто не успело разозлить, то можно было надеяться на снисхождение.  
Окончательно проснувшись, юноша поднялся, но, сделав шаг, вспомнил о цепи и со вздохом опустился назад на холодную землю. Сзади послышался ехидный смешок. Агварес обернулся. На широких качелях в саду лежал Арей, закинув руки за голову и ухмыляясь.  
— Прекрасный день, правда? — издевательски поинтересовался он. — Птички щебечут, солнышко греет — красота.  
— Тебе хорошо? — сглотнув, тихо спросил юноша.  
— Хорошо, — ответил дьявол, довольно ухмыляясь.  
— Я рад, — улыбнулся Агварес, опуская глаза.  
Арей хмыкнул. Насмешка спала с его лица. Опершись локтем на качели и повернувшись к сыну, он с недовольством пронзил его резким взглядом.  
— Хочешь, чтобы твое наказание закончилось?  
— Только ты можешь решать, наказывать меня или нет. Ты ведь чувствуешь боль от моих проступков, — прошептал юноша.  
— Скажи, мало тебе было или нет, — потребовал отец, нервно сжимая кулак.  
Уловив в его голосе раздражение, Агварес вздрогнул и быстро выпалил:  
— Ты злишься?..  
Соскочив с качелей, Арей подошел к сыну, вцепившись в растрепанные после тяжелой ночи волосы, рывком откинул его голову назад, заглядывая в грязно-черные глаза.  
— Я должен был умолять освободить меня? — тихо выдохнул юноша. — Я просто... Не знаю... Чего ты хочешь...  
— Неужели так трудно догадаться, чего я хочу? — зловеще ухмыльнулся дьявол, хватая его за горло. — Я ведь психопат, который настолько несчастен и ничтожен, что получает удовлетворение лишь от власти.  
— В тебе очень много ненависти, — ровным, но обреченным голосом произнес Агварес. — Обиды... На всех подряд... Ты никого никогда и ни за что не прощаешь... И ты разрываешься между любовью и ненавистью... Зная, что ненависть убивает тебя, ты все равно предпочитаешь ее, хоть и понимаешь, что счастье — это не справедливость.  
— Ненависть — это я, — прошипел Арей, скаля зубы в безумной ухмылке. — А справедливость — всего лишь еще одна форма лжи для тех, кто хочет оправдать зло и страдание. Месть и наказание — всего лишь приумножение страданий. Хоть люди и считают, что наказание предотвращает последующее преступление, до них все никак не дойдет, что эта система работает лишь в их воображении.  
— Тогда что работает? Что предотвратит зло?  
— Пока существует понятие «зло», зло будет существовать, — процитировал дьявол слова Астарота, запомнившиеся за ночь, проведенную на его корабле. — Этот мир уже не спасти, для меня он лишь средство создать что-то на его основе. Поняв механизмы его работы, исправив ошибки, обретя силу, что создала все это. Если мне не под силу это, я использую отца. Если он прав, и мир действительно был создан ради познания любви, то мне не удастся создать свой мир аналогичным способом. Но я буду идти к этому, пока не воцарится небытие. Потому что больше ничто не принесет мне покоя. Ты — не я. Ты часть мира. Средство познания и возможность высвободить ненависть. Не жди от меня большего. Я никогда не назову тебя своим сыном. Лучше тебе поискать счастья в другом месте, здесь, рядом со мной, его еще никто не находил.  
— Может, все они просто не там искали?  
— Ты готов умереть за это?  
Агварес не ответил, прикрывая глаза и отводя взгляд в сторону. Замок ошейника щелкнул, выпуская его горло из своих тисков.  
— Почему ты не уходишь? — презрительно и брезгливо прошипел Арей, бросая цепь на землю. — Глупое животное. Любой бы давно сбежал. Ты как преданная собака, всю жизнь верная одному хозяину. Даже когда ее спускают с цепи, она не уходит, дожидаясь новых побоев и издевательств. Но я не нуждаюсь в домашних животных. Особенно столь строптивых, как ты. Во что ты вчера превратил мой дом?  
— Я не думал, что ты вернешься так рано, — виновато пробормотал юноша. — Я надеялся, что успею все убрать...  
— Не похоже, чтобы ты усвоил какой-то урок, переночевав в грязи, — усмехнулся дьявол, рывком поднимая его на ноги. — Но я только что озвучил свои мысли насчет эффективности наказаний. На данный момент я удовлетворен, так что можешь пакостить дальше, чтобы предоставить мне новый повод для твоего наказания.  
— Тогда можно мне угнать твою машину? — поражаясь собственной наглости, выпалил Агварес.  
Арей расхохотался, приобнимая его за плечи и вороша копну спутанных черных волос.  
— Если выведешь ее из той ямы, в которую я въехал позавчера — она твоя, — великодушно позволил он. — Но учти, что за это тебе достанется гораздо сильнее, чем за пару отрубленных конечностей в моем саду.  
— Договорились, — смущенно улыбнулся юноша, роняя голову отцу на плечо. — А сейчас можно мне немного поспать? Я соскучился по своей теплой и удобной постели...  
Дьявол кивнул, отпуская сына и хлопая по спине, чтобы придать ускорение по направлению к дому. Потянувшись, Агварес поплелся к себе в комнату с довольной улыбкой на лице. Он ощущал себя почти счастливым. Даже с Ареем, как оказалось, можно было ужиться и достигнуть взаимопонимания. Правда, слишком тяжело было уловить моменты, когда отца тянуло на откровенные разговоры, чтобы понять его странные желания. Но все же их отношения теперь состояли не только из страданий. И этому юноша был несказанно рад.  
Доковыляв до кровати, Агварес повалился лицом в подушку и отключился почти мгновенно. Усталость измотала окончательно. За те несколько часов, что он провел на сырой земле, поспать удалось от силы час. Слишком уж невыносимо было спать в холоде и страхе. Но все растворилось в сладкой неге спасительного отдыха.  
Погрузившись в глубокий долгожданный сон, он не слышал, как во дворе спорили два дьявола.  
Сатана появился из ниоткуда, возникнув в пространстве прямо перед Ареем. Отпрянув от неожиданности, тот споткнулся и едва не рухнул на землю. Выругаться при истинном дьяволе он не посмел, и лишь пробормотал что-то невнятное себе под нос.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, стараясь скрыть внезапный страх.  
Хмуро оглядев его, Сатана не ответил на вопрос, но задал свой:  
— Где Агварес?  
— Он спит, — нервно огрызнулся Арей.  
Сердце стучало как бешеное, зубы были напряженно сжаты, все тело объяла мелкая дрожь, становящаяся сильнее с каждой секундой. Единственный страх, не искорененный до сих пор, был страхом перед Сатаной.  
— Спит? — прорычал истинный дьявол, хватая Арея за цепи, обвивающие его шею. — Конечно спит, он ведь провел ночь во дворе!  
— Не лезь, — зашипел тот, вцепляясь ему в плечо. — Он сам выбрал себе такую жизнь. Или забирай его и проваливай — или проваливай так.  
Гневно сверкнув глазами, Сатана вдавил Арея в стену, почти подвесив на цепях. Арей захрипел, безрезультатно царапая когтями его руку. Уже начиная задыхаться, он почувствовал, как ослабевают тиски, и следом за этим резкий удар отбросил на землю.  
Отдышавшись, он было уже решил, что на этом все прекратится, но вдруг ощутил холод, скользящий по телу. Горло вновь сдавило что-то скользкое и живое. Перед лицом возникла голова змеи, угрожающе зашипевшей и обнажившей ядовитые клыки.  
— Ты в своем уме?! — выдавил Арей, боясь шевельнуться. — Убери ее сейчас же!  
Он запомнил лишь боль, последовавшую за этим. Его жуткий крик разбудил Агвареса. Выбежав во двор, юноша застыл в ужасе, увидев отца, лежащего без чувств посреди сада, и нависшую над ним змею.  
— Что ты наделал?! — воскликнул он, в слезах подбегая к Сатане и падая на колени.  
— Зачем ты терпишь его? — процедил дьявол. — Пойдем со мной. Ты ведь несчастен здесь.  
— Нет! — истерично вскричал Агварес. — Не трогай его! Уходи! Я счастлив!  
— Очнись! — зарычал Сатана, хватая его за плечи. — Раскрой глаза! Он ненавидит тебя!  
— Уходи, — повторил юноша, надрывно всхлипывая. — Оставь нас...  
Едва не испепелив все вокруг синим пламенем, дьявол все же взял себя в руки и исчез, боясь натворить бед. Агварес подбежал к отцу и попытался привести его в чувство. Очнувшись, Арей оттолкнул сына и, пошатываясь, пошел в дом. Все тело объяла слабость, и лишь это сдержало дьявола от приступа ярости.  
Но предаться ненависти не удалось. В спальне поджидал Айон. Без слов упав к нему в объятья, Арей тихо всхлипнул, словно ребенок, и вцепился пальцами в тонкую ткань рубашки. Отец, улыбнувшись, пригладил его растрепавшиеся волосы. Нега поцелуя затопила сознание, изгнав из него все злые мысли. Задыхаясь от сумасшедшей любви, Арей прильнул к Айону, жаждая раствориться в его душе. Сознание полнилось нежностью, и мысль о смерти, так некстати забредшая в голову, сделала ее лишь ярче. Ничто и никогда не позволяло ощутить это всеобъемлющее счастье, возносящее к самым небесам, к самой истине. Из любви отца он родился — и в ней была суть его жизни. Его истина, его вечность. Победа над всеми страхами и ненавистью...  
Дрожа от напряжения, он хрипло стонал, вновь и вновь чувствуя в себе его горячую плоть, в бешеном темпе скользящую внутри тела. Отец всегда понимал, в чем он нуждался, на этот раз позволяя выплеснуть животную ярость через страсть. Когти дьявола скользили по деревянной спинке кровати, оставляя в ней глубокие рваные борозды. Из уст вырывались громкие, отрывистые стоны, тело извивалось в такт движениям Айона, податливо и послушно, отдаваясь полностью. С каждым рывком, с каждой новой болью, приносившей удовлетворение, ярость утихала, освобождая место для наслаждения, заполнявшего душу.  
Рычание отца отдавалось в ушах звоном. Арей почти терял сознание от этих быстрых, страстных движений, от давления полной и безраздельной власти, в которой он находился, словно в материнской утробе. В эти мгновения сознание становилось абсолютно чистым, позволяя увидеть и понять свою истинную суть. Это было похоже на медитацию. На познание себя, в котором находились ответы на все вопросы, терзающие ежедневно, ежесекундно. Он не был рабом, хоть и считал себя им, искренне противясь тому, что является частью Айона. Но отец давно перестал пытаться переделать и заставить следовать своей воле. Он изменился, стал сильней, уверенней, и... добрей. Научившись добру, овладев этой силой, обуздав истинную власть, он стал именно таким, каким сын хотел его видеть. И не оставалось сомнений, что этот идеальный, совершенный архангел действительно способен достигнуть их общей цели. И не возникало соблазна вновь мечтать о том, чтобы он исчез, в надежде, что это подарит свободу.  
Вскрикнув от внезапного укуса в шею, Арей впился когтями в кровать, повинуясь движению отца и позволяя перетащить себя за загривок, как котенка. Дрожа и изгибаясь, он едва поддерживал рассудок, готовый вот-вот свалиться в обморок от переполнявшей гаммы чувств. За эти моменты, за то, что позволяет Айону такое, он часто потом ненавидел себя. Принадлежать ему было унизительно. Но думать сейчас просто не было сил. Осталось лишь счастье, полностью вытеснившее все остальное. Наслаждение, в которое он провалился целиком.  
Мысли вернулись нескоро. Очнувшись от сладкого забвения, Арей обнаружил себя в теплых объятиях отца. На губах архангела играла нежная улыбка, а пальцы ласковыми прикосновениями бродили по телу.  
— Прости, что прокусил тебе плечо, — виновато шепнул Айон, целуя в висок.  
— Хочу, чтобы следы твоей любви как можно дольше не сходили с моего тела, — выдохнул дьявол, крепче прижимаясь к нему.  
Он гладил отца с любовью и трепетом, с благодарностью за подаренные мгновения счастья.  
— Арей, — тихо произнес архангел, серьезно посмотрев в полуприкрытые в неге глаза сына. — Ты любишь меня?  
— Люблю, ты же знаешь, — удивленный вопросом, ответил дьявол. — Ты спрашиваешь это так, будто не уверен в моем ответе.  
— Наши отношения сводятся только к физической близости и кратковременному единению душ. Мы почти не разговариваем, а если начинаем, то непременно расходимся во мнениях даже по самым малозначимым вопросам.  
— Может, вообще перестанем разговаривать? — тихо и недовольно проворчал Арей, мгновенно помрачнев. — Это портит мне настроение.  
— Я прихожу сюда не для того, чтобы тебя трахать, — с несвойственным ему раздражением огрызнулся отец.  
— Ты приходишь, чтобы заставить меня страдать еще больше, — хмуро отозвался дьявол, отворачиваясь и зарываясь лицом в подушку. — Чтобы заставить меня думать о том, что я стараюсь забыть.  
— Я видел все, что сейчас происходило во дворе, — холодно сообщил архангел.  
— Так чего же ты не вмешался?! — вспылил Арей, оборачиваясь и с яростью впиваясь в него взглядом.  
— Я не нанимался спасать тебя от заслуженного наказания.  
Дьявол сжал кулаки, скрежеща зубами от злости и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на отца и не разорвать его на части.  
— Ты трахал Азриэль, поэтому несешь ответственность за своего сына.  
— Он живет здесь только потому, что я не знаю, как его прогнать, — процедил Арей.  
— Ты должен сделать его жизнь счастливой, — строго продолжал Айон.  
— Идиот, — огрызнулся сын полувсхлипом-полурычанием. — Да что ты понимаешь!  
Лицо дьявола исказилось, все его тело объяла дрожь. Сообразив, что не стоило заходить так далеко, архангел протянул к нему руку, но Арей оскалился и затрясся в припадке. Издав отчаянный вой, он схватился за голову, согнувшись и сжавшись как от боли.  
— Не трогайте меня... Не трогайте... — повторял он, будто обезумев.  
Когти хаотично царапали виски, оставляя на них кровавые раны. Айон не смел прикоснуться к сыну, боясь этим причинить ему новое страдание.  
— Я ведь тоже создал тебя и не могу сделать счастливым... — тихо выдохнул он. — Ты прав... Прости меня...  
Осторожно обняв Арея, он прижал его к своему горячему телу, желая согреть.  
— Все наши разговоры заканчиваются именно так, — шепнул он печально. — Лучше наверно нам вообще не разговаривать...  
Прижавшись губами к уху сына и опаляя его теплым дыханием, архангел перебирал спутанные пряди, запустив пальцы в густые волосы.  
— Зачем ты создал меня?! — прошипел дьявол.  
— Я создал тебя потому, что иначе не смог бы обнять, — тихо ответил Айон. — Только тебе выбирать, воспринимать жизнь как дар или как проклятье.  
Оттолкнув его и соскочив с кровати, Арей отошел к балкону и закурил, зажимая сигарету дрожащими пальцами. Подойдя к сыну, Айон обнял его со спины, обхватив за плечи.  
— Я хочу, чтобы твой голос стал ласковым, каким был вчера, — шепнул он, потершись щекой об острое ушко. — Чтоб из него ушла вся эта резкость.  
— Да будь ты проклят! — взревел дьявол, с яростью всаживая тлеющую сигарету ему в глаз. — Не лезь в мою жизнь! Я не твоя вещь!  
В следующую секунду он ощутил во рту острый привкус крови. Отец заломил руку за спину и заставил уткнуться лицом в кровать. Арей дернулся, но оказался придавлен к ней.  
— Я. От тебя. Устал, — медленно и четко, разделяя каждое слово, произнес Айон.  
Дьявол замер, не двигаясь и дожидаясь, что за этим последует. Но отец просто исчез, оставив в смятении. Арей хотел тут же последовать за ним, но, не сдержав внезапно накативший порыв злости, с силой ударил кулаком в стену, сопроводив удар яростным рыком. Он корил себя за несдержанность. Но как же невыносимо было в который раз объяснять отцу одно и то же...  
— У тебя что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил заглянувший в комнату Агварес.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Арей, злобно сверкнув глазами. — Не лезь не в свое дело.  
Юноша оскорбленно поджал губы. Он слышал весь их разговор и хотел помочь, но отец вновь отнесся к нему со злом!  
— Вечно бегаешь за ним, как жалкая шлюха, — фыркнул он, нагло глядя на дьявола. — Не строй из себя грозного повелителя, когда я вижу, как ты перед ним унижаешься. И все видят, как жалко ты выглядишь.  
Арей подался вперед, желая вцепиться сыну в горло, но застыл, вонзив пальцы в воздух.  
— Ненавижу тебя, маленькая мерзкая тварь, — прошипел он и быстро ушел, не сумев скрыть слезы, полившиеся из глаз.  
Агварес мгновенно пожалел о своей резкости.  
«Что же я наделал», — мелькнула в голове отчаянная мысль.  
Хотелось заботиться об отце и оберегать его. Хотелось оградить от любой боли. Чтобы он наконец смог почувствовать себя счастливым... Но теперь Агварес собственноручно ударил в самое больное место, не подумав о том, как он будет страдать.  
Просить прощения юноша не рискнул, решив подождать, пока Арей немного успокоится. Сейчас он рисковал нарваться на чересчур сильное и жестокое наказание. Отец вряд ли был способен соображать в таком состоянии. И уж точно не захотел бы простить.

Настроение было премерзким. Боль никак не желала утихать, и дьявол, сидя в уютном баре, глушил ее все новыми порциями вина. За день он успел выпить достаточно, чтобы отрубиться до самого вечера и прийти сюда встречать похмелье во всей его красе. Пряча огромные синяки под глазами за черными очками, Арей прятался в тени от посторонних взглядов, надеясь остаться незамеченным. Хотелось просто отстраниться от всего и побыть в одиночестве. Но, как всегда, планам не суждено было сбыться.  
Женщина, приметившая одинокую фигуру дьявола с самого порога, неспешно подошла к нему и села напротив, безмолвствуя и приглядываясь. В полумраке Арей мог видеть лишь блеск огней, отражающийся в ее черных глазах, и дьявольскую улыбку тонких губ. Пришедшая к нему столь бесцеремонно и нагло, явно с конкретной целью, она заговорила четко и уверенно:  
— Я могу помочь тебе обрести то, чего ты желаешь.  
Ее голос заставил вздрогнуть.  
— Мать?! — вырвалось от неожиданности.  
Лишь доли секунды хватило, чтобы скользнуть по фигуре женщины мимолетным взглядом и заметить, что она гораздо более худая.  
— Нет, ты не Мариса, — произнес Арей дрожащим, возбужденным голосом. — Кто ты?  
— Ты не помнишь меня? — усмехнулась гостья, откидываясь на спинку стула и позволяя свету лампы упасть на свое лицо.  
— Анеида? — догадался дьявол, вспомнив знакомую мимику.  
Хоть она и была близнецом матери, в них все же присутствовали разительные отличия. Если Мариса обладала пышными формами и гладкими, мягкими чертами лица, то в Анеиде была какая-то резкость, делавшая ее черты грубыми и острыми. Почти болезненная худощавость роднила ее с Ареем. И если Мариса могла похвастаться пышной грудью, то у ее сестры в этом плане все было вполне скромно. Платье — гораздо более открытое и откровенное, чем у матери — скрывало под собой лишь малую часть ее тела, открывая взору прямые, хорошо очерченные ноги. Казалось, что мышцы на них почти отсутствовали, до того болезненной выглядела худоба. Руки, напоминающие тонкие палки, дополняли образ беспомощности и слабости. Но дьявол знал, насколько обманчиво это впечатление.  
— Почему ты здесь? — спросил он, в одно мгновение сдаваясь охватившей злости. — Не припомню, чтобы ты питала ко мне симпатию.  
— Просто выпей еще немного, и тебя перестанет это волновать, — усмехнулась Анеида, протягивая Арею бутылку. — А после доверься самому себе.  
Хмыкнув, дьявол все же выпил предложенное вино. Все это походило на какую-то игру с заранее утвержденным сценарием. Решив, что ему нечего терять, Арей без сопротивления принял предложение демоницы. А потом, напившись до полного безумия, последовал домой в ее сопровождении. Но по дороге они свернули, несмотря на его протесты. Бросив дьявола под большим дубом, Анеида встала перед ним, раскинув руки.  
— Смотри, тебе понравится, — усмехнулась она прежде, чем ее тело начало трансформироваться.  
Ее кожа стала черной, как ночная тьма, жаждущая поглотить весь свет во Вселенной. Глаза как черные провалы, без блеска, создавали иллюзию пустоты.  
С трудом координируя движения, Арей неуклюже похлопал в ладоши.  
— Это все мне? — криво ухмыльнулся он, раскрывая объятья. — Иди и утешь меня.  
И Анеида, словно послушная кукла, повиновалась, припав к его груди.  
— Я не любитель трахать шлюх, — усмехнулся дьявол, запуская пальцы в волосы демоницы и оттягивая ее голову назад. Смотреть в эти черные провалы глаз было истинным наслаждением.  
— Для тебя все женщины шлюхи? — насмешливо прошептала Анеида.  
— Вроде того, — согласился Арей. — Я ненавижу все, что существует.  
— Тогда слейся с тем, чего не существует, — шепнула демоница, кривя губы в лукавой улыбке.  
Обняв дьявола за шею, она подарила ему глубокий, нежный и долгий поцелуй, завершившийся внезапной страстью. Ощущение близости с ней было не похоже ни на одно из испытанных доселе. Он трахал бесконечную, всемогущую тьму, растворяясь в ней и становясь ее частью. Словно паря в невесомости, словно проваливаясь в бездонную пропасть.  
Воспоминания об отце стерлись из сознания. Все тревоги и страхи, боль и желания — все просто ушло во мгновение. И даже те секунды, когда когти отца вонзались в него, словно острые ножи, забылись в этом вихре небытия.


	11. Глава 11. Третья смерть

Рука, протянутая сюда, во тьму, так уверенно, не могла принадлежать никому другому. Сила и мощь чувствовались в энергии, исходящей от того, кто был сокрыт от глаз. И, всего лишь коснувшись его ладони, Арей мог познать то, к чему стремился с самого начала своего существования. Что заставляло бездействовать? Он сам не мог понять, что удерживает от этого. Может быть, обыкновенный страх, ставший неотделимой частью души, а возможно, осознание того, что ему не вместить в себя истины.  
В те мгновения, когда он находился в близости от Звезды, даже часть информации разрывала сознание, причиняя невыносимую боль. Но боль не была следствием его ничтожности перед истиной, она возникла оттого, что знания эти были абсолютно бесполезны. Они позволяли повелевать Вселенной, но самой Вселенной было мало, чтобы принести удовлетворение. Истина, которой он так жаждал, таилась где-то совсем не здесь, и здесь он вновь нашел лишь разочарование, оставшись в отчаянии и тоске.  
Перед глазами возник привычный потолок спальни. Рассеянный свет пробивался сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, освещая пыльную мебель и сплетенные тела на смятой постели. Руки женщины, черной как тьма его души, по-хозяйски обвивали шею. Грациозная фигура, принадлежащая загадочному существу, словно состоящему из сплетений темных энергий, казалась совершенной в тусклых утренних лучах.  
Присев, Арей закурил, с наслаждением откинувшись на мягкую спинку кровати и прикрыв глаза.  
— Ты ведь не спишь, — усмехнулся он, мучая легкие сигаретным дымом и облегченно выдыхая. — Что ты такое?  
Анеида изогнулась и перекатилась на спину, кривя тонкие губы в зловещей и загадочной улыбке. Ее черные глаза были распахнуты, и абсолютная пустота внутри пугала и завораживала своей бесконечностью. Арей давно уже не боялся той тьмы, что ему пришлось познать, и воплощение ее в этом странном образе теперь не могло напугать. Он так устал, совсем отчаявшись хоть на секунду ощутить себя живым, что был готов обрести спасение, принесенное ею. Даже если оно означало небытие.  
— Может быть, я всего лишь тень, — лукаво усмехнулась демоница. — Может быть, я просто плод твоего воображения. Ведь ни для кого давно не секрет, что ты сошел с ума.  
— В таком случае, зачем ты здесь?  
Приподнявшись, Анеида пододвинулась к дьяволу и, обхватив тонкими пальцами его острый подбородок, почти неслышно прошептала:  
— Для того, чтобы обратить бытие в пустоту.  
— Ты мешаешь мне курить, — усмехнулся Арей, нервно дернув рукой, в которой зажимал сигарету. — Я мог бы догадаться.  
— Я покажу тебе кое-что интересное, — пообещала демоница, не отнимая ладони от его лица. — Чтобы ты ощутил то, чего так жаждешь. Чтобы ты сделал выбор. В мире твоего небытия не будет больше ничего, и ты сам растворишься в нем. Обрети покой, прекрати разрываться между желанием и любовью. Реши, что для тебя важнее — отец или небытие.  
— Я дважды пытался изменить реальность, — произнес дьявол чуть дрогнувшим голосом. — И каждый раз меня настигала смерть.  
— Но эта реальность еще не кончилась. И ты, так же, как и раньше, можешь создать новую. Только реши, чего ты хочешь.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Арей. От пристального взгляда в черные провалы глаз у него начала кружиться голова. — Покажи мне то, чего я жажду. То, что давно исчезло из моей жизни.  
— Смотри, — прозвучало звоном в его сознании, и реальность померкла.

***

— Ты замечательно выглядишь, — хохотнул звонкий веселый голос.  
Высокий златовласый мужчина тепло улыбнулся своему сыну, поправляющему ворот его плаща.  
— Ты так заботишься обо мне, — ласково шепнул он, поправляя съехавшие с носа очки.  
Юноша, худой и невысокий, но резвый и подвижный, принялся с энтузиазмом завязывать галстук на шее отца. В каждом его движении была видна неуемная энергия, кричащая о жизнерадостности, в глазах плясали озорные огоньки.  
— До свидания, Эван, — попрощался мужчина, одарив сына кратким поцелуем в висок. — Я буду вечером.  
Обняв отца на прощание, юноша затворил за ним дверь. Метаморфоза, произошедшая с ним в этот момент, была удивительной: плечи ссутулились, голова поникла, а жизнерадостный взгляд стал жестким и сосредоточенным. Резким отточенным движением схватив складной нож, лежащий на столе, он отправил его в карман брюк и быстрыми шагами последовал вглубь дома. Подобрав с подушки пистолет, Эван вернулся в прихожую и, накинув на плечи короткий белый плащ, вышел из дома.  
Даже в этой реальности Арей не изменил своей сути. В другой, слишком странной жизни он был убийцей с золотыми волосами, достаточно умелым и безжалостным, чтобы никогда не сидеть без работы. И в его жизни был лишь один человек — отец, который всегда был рядом. И пусть их не связывало все то, что было так значимо для дьявола, пусть любовь их была совсем иной, они ценили друг друга и понимали. Хотя и здесь не обходилось безо лжи...  
В тот день Эван пришел позже, чем рассчитывал, застав отца уже вернувшимся домой. Бросив плащ в прихожей, он устало упал на кровать, отшвыривая пистолет на подушку. Отец со вздохом взял его за руку.  
— Я купил тебе сладкого, — сообщил он с улыбкой.  
Не ответив, Эван обнял его, утыкаясь в широкое плечо. В этой реальности он также не мог похвастаться особенно мускулистой фигурой, к тому же был на голову ниже отца. Впрочем, это вполне компенсировалось молодым привлекательным лицом и живыми, глубокими глазами.  
Стащив с кухни кулек с конфетами, Эван уселся на постели, позволяя отцу завернуть себя в одеяло. Пистолет, валявшийся на подушке, отправился на стол, а его место занял мужчина.  
— Ну, как прошел твой день? — поинтересовался тот, заимствуя у сына конфету.  
Эван хмыкнул, с недовольством оглядывая врученный ему фантик.  
— Когда я вышиб этому типу мозги, он так визжал, — безумно ухмыльнулся он. — Они всегда сопротивляются, но ничего не могут сделать.  
Отец тяжело вздохнул и погладил юношу, скользя рукой по длинным прядям его волос.  
— Я знаю, что для тебя это просто игра, — произнес он, чуть помедлив. — Но попробуй представить, что у тех, кого ты убиваешь, тоже есть родители, дети, люди, которым они дороги...  
— И что? — презрительно дернул плечами Эван. — Мне нет до них никакого дела.  
Хмыкнув в ответ на новый тяжелый вздох, юноша услышал настойчивый стук в дверь и вздрогнул, заслышав громкие голоса на пороге.  
— Открывайте! — приказали за дверью. — Это полиция!  
Сорвавшись с места, Эван молниеносно оделся и распихал по карманам оружие. Отец тоже не терял времени даром. Набросив на плечи плащ, он поспешил к черному входу. Дождавшись сына, он выскользнул из дома вместе с ним и со всех ног побежал прочь, стараясь не отстать от более резвого Эвана.  
— Я знал, что этим все закончится, — обреченно пыхтел он, задыхаясь от быстрой беготни.  
— Раз знал, то нужно было больше тренироваться, — отмахнулся от него сын, нервно вертя головой и боясь поймать поблизости свет фонарей.  
— Преподнес ты мне подарочек на старости лет, — продолжал ворчать мужчина, то и дело спотыкаясь и переводя дыхание. — Ты не сын, а сплошное наказание.  
— Поменьше чеши языком, тогда и бежать станет легче, — раздраженно ответил Эван.  
Сам он давно мог бы убежать уже далеко вперед, но не собирался бросать отца одного.  
— Нам только нужно добраться до той старой хижины, — подбодрил он, указывая куда-то вдаль. — Там стоит моя машина, и лежат еще некоторые мои вещи, они нам пригодятся. Продержись еще немного, скоро мы будем уже далеко отсюда.  
Чтобы добраться до хижины, потребовалась пара часов. Позволив отцу отдохнуть, Эван тут же принялся действовать. Загрузив в машину все необходимое, он вернулся в дом.  
— Пора идти, — позвал он, наклоняясь над отцом, отдыхающим на кровати.  
— За что мне все это, — застонал тот, в сердцах бросив в сына подушку. — Если я сделаю еще хоть один шаг, у меня отвалятся ноги.  
— Прекращай ныть! — рассердился юноша, стаскивая мужчину с кровати и подталкивая к выходу. — Если нас схватят, у тебя будет много времени, чтобы отдохнуть!  
Он уже был готов распахнуть дверь, как вдруг, насторожившись, прислушался к шуму, доносящемуся с улицы. За окном мелькнул свет фонарей.  
— Вы окружены! — раздался снаружи громогласный голос. — Сдавайтесь!  
Схватившись за голову, Эван громко выругался и ударил кулаком в стену.  
— Ну уж нет, — прошипел он яростно. — Я им сейчас...  
Рванувшись вглубь дома, юноша застыл на месте, вспоминая, что уже отнес все оружие в машину. При нем остался лишь складной нож, да и тот сейчас был абсолютно бесполезен. Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, он нервно затрясся, готовый забиться в истерике, когда его обняли ласковые родные руки.  
— Эван, ты хочешь в тюрьму? — спросил спокойный шепот над ухом. — Хочешь, чтобы тебя казнили?  
— Нет, — надрывно выпалил сын, до боли вцепляясь в запястья отца.  
— Ты увидишь, чем я готов ради тебя пожертвовать и как сильно готов тебя любить, — улыбнулся тот, разворачивая его к себе и заглядывая в полные страха глаза.  
— Дом окружен, — произнес Эван дрожащим голосом. — Нам некуда бежать. Нас все равно убьют.  
— Если бы ты оставил меня, ты успел бы уйти и спастись...  
— Нет! — воскликнул юноша почти оскорбленно. — Нет! Это ничем не лучше смерти!  
Прижавшись к отцу, он зарылся лицом в мягкую ткань его рубашки. В этих объятиях было так тепло и спокойно, что даже смерть не могла устрашить своим неотвратимым визитом.  
— Мы умрем вместе, — прошептал он сквозь слезы. — Я не отдам тебя смерти одного.  
Отец крепко прижал его к своему сердцу, утыкаясь в растрепанные волосы. На губах его играла теплая, спокойная улыбка, и глаза, устремленные вверх, смотрели сквозь потолок, к далеким звездам.

***

— Это была моя третья смерть, — усмехнулся Арей, поднимаясь с кровати. — Если не считать все те, которые произошли в этой жизни.  
Потянувшись и зевнув, дьявол натянул кожаные брюки на худые бедра и поплелся на кухню — охладить голову глотком воды. Об Анеиде он не беспокоился — она наверняка знала, чем себя занять.  
Агварес, доедавший свой завтрак, вскочил из-за стола, едва заметив отца, и отшатнулся к окну, почти упав на подоконник. Отхлебнув воды как всегда прямо из-под крана, Арей умылся и присел на столешницу, массируя пальцами виски.  
— Прекрати так меня бояться, — хрипло произнес он, не глядя на сына. — Если я тебя прикончу, Сатана мне башку оторвет.  
Несмело приблизившись к отцу, юноша приобнял его за пояс и зарылся лицом в ниспадающие по плечам седые волосы.  
— Прости меня за все, что произошло вчера, — прошептал он виновато. — Ты опять пил? Тебе было плохо? Я хотел тебя утешить, но когда ты накричал на меня, это меня рассердило... Я не хотел...  
— За все, что я сделал с тобой, ты всего лишь сравнил меня со шлюхой, — усмехнулся Арей, обнимая сына за плечи. — Ты же помнишь, как я засовывал пистолет тебе в горло, а ты не мог пошевелиться от страха и беспомощности?  
Агварес вздрогнул и сжался при упоминании об этом. Дьявол довольно ухмыльнулся, поглаживая его по голове. Реванш был взят, авторитет восстановлен, и теперь ничто не мешало и дальше издеваться над сыном.  
— Мне исчезнуть? — спросил юноша обреченно. — И не появляться дома пару дней?  
— Да нет, зачем же, — усмехнулся Арей. — Когда я ссорюсь с Айоном, мне больше не у кого искать тепла, и поэтому я рад, что ты есть.  
— Ты рад, что я есть? — обрадовался Агварес. — Правда?  
— Ты ведь любишь меня такой безумной и бескорыстной любовью, — с насмешкой произнес дьявол, заглядывая в искренние глаза преданного ребенка. — Кажется, в психологии это какое-то отклонение.  
Юноша вздохнул, крепче прижимаясь к отцу и прикрывая глаза.  
— Значит, я сумасшедший, — согласился он и добавил: — Весь в тебя.  
Реакция Арея не заставила себя ждать, и Агварес получил смачный подзатыльник.  
— Ты садист, — проворчал он сердито. — Я к тебе со всей душой, а ты...  
— Я? — хмыкнул дьявол, приподнимая бровь. — Это я недавно устроил здесь сумасшедший дом и раскидал оторванные конечности по саду? Это я притащил сюда твоего бдительного деда, который чуть меня не придушил? Это я наговорил гадостей своему отцу?  
— Ты! — нахально заявил Агварес. — Если бы ты не посадил меня на цепь, Сатана бы не пришел! И своему отцу ты наверняка наговорил гадостей, иначе он бы так не разозлился!  
— Прекра-асно, — протянул Арей, скрещивая руки на груди и с укором глядя на сына. — Может, обвинишь меня еще в чем-нибудь?  
Юноша, собиравшийся добавить что-то еще, пошел на попятную, решив не нарываться на новую взбучку. Арей сегодня хоть и пребывал в явно неплохом настроении, но был очень и очень переменчив.  
— Ну? — усмехнулся он, картинно разводя руками. — Чего молчишь? Неужели больше нечего сказать? Давай, я жду.  
— Мы же все закопали! — не выдержал Агварес. — И почти ничего не разбили! И вообще, тебе что, жалко, что ли?! Ты из всего этого дома ходишь только из спальни на кухню и обратно! Ты бы даже ничего не заметил, если бы я успел всех вовремя выгнать!  
— Ах, не заметил бы, — хмыкнул дьявол, хватая сына за ухо и пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Да ну?  
— У меня должна быть личная жизнь! — вконец обнаглел юноша. — Я молодой, мне хочется приключений! Мне скучно сидеть в четырех стенах в одиночестве!  
— Ах, приключений! — зловеще сощурился Арей. — Ну-ну. Я тебе сейчас покажу приключения...  
Отпустив Агвареса, он принялся расстегивать ремень на своих брюках. Юноша сглотнул, отступая на шаг назад.  
— Ты что собрался делать?.. — пробормотал он растерянно.  
— Не то, что ты подумал, — усмехнулся дьявол, извлекая ремень из штанов.  
Сложив его вдвое и хлопнув им по столу для устрашения, он направился к сыну, медленно отступающему к выходу.  
— Папа, не надо, — уговаривал тот, выставив вперед руки. — Меня нельзя бить, ты же обещал... Сатана же тебе голову открутит... Ну не надо, я больше не буду... Ну правда... Это твой дом, а я буду ходить в клуб... Ну убери ремень... А-а, папа!  
Убегая от Арея, Агварес молниеносно взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж, преследуемый игривым и веселым смехом, устрашающе звучащим позади. Отец слишком быстро пришел в себя после вчерашнего, но менее пугающим его поведение от этого не стало. Вереща от страха, юноша целеустремленно бежал вперед и уворачивался от ударов ремня, пытаясь найти себе какое-нибудь убежище.  
— Бить детей негуманно! — воскликнул он, поняв, что оказался зажат в углу. — Папа, ты же уважаемый человек, тебе нельзя так себя вести!  
— А тебе можно? — прищурился дьявол, хлестнув сына по бедру и заставив громко взвизгнуть. — Познал вкус богатой и относительно свободной жизни и сразу начал нещадно наглеть. Нет уж, пора мне браться за твое воспитание.  
— Не надо, — умоляюще пискнул Агварес, зажимаясь подальше в угол. — Я же обещал, что больше не буду!  
— Будешь, — усмехнулся Арей, вновь одаряя его ударом ремня. — С возрастом ты становишься все нахальнее. Может, если снова будешь меня бояться, то хоть немного начнешь уважать.  
— Я уважаю! — заверил сын, пытаясь состроить умоляющее лицо, но то и дело настороженно косясь на ремень. — Еще как уважаю! Только не бей меня!  
— Обнаглевших детей нужно наказывать, — безжалостно подытожил дьявол. — Да так, чтоб у них не возникало искушения снова плохо себя вести.  
— Я больше не буду! — не сдавался Агварес. — Честно-честно! Я буду хорошим!  
Как-то зловеще ухмыляясь, Арей замер, упершись рукой в стену и пристально глядя сыну в глаза. Тот поежился, почувствовав себя неуютно, и попытался выскользнуть из угла, но отец схватил за плечо. Юноша чувствовал на своей щеке ядовитое дыхание, свист воздуха, с трудом вырывающегося из прокуренных легких, тяжелое хрипение, которое мог бы издавать умирающий. Во взгляде дьявола он видел что-то новое, никогда не появлявшееся там прежде. Какое-то дикое, пугающее желание, готовое вот-вот прорваться наружу. Не смея вымолвить ни слова, Агварес мелко дрожал, словно в ожидании смертного приговора.  
Когда отец приблизился почти вплотную, а губами потянулся к его губам, Агварес лишь шумно выдохнул, приоткрыв рот и не сопротивляясь поцелую. Арей целовал, словно наказывая, выплескивая все свои противоречивые чувства в этом поступке. Осмелев, юноша подался ему навстречу, обвивая руками за пояс и прижимаясь грудью к его груди. В этой внезапной, неожиданной ласке растворялись все мысли и эмоции, оставалось лишь незамутненное блаженство. Как же он нуждался хоть в крохе любви, пусть и такой странной и жестокой...  
— Спасибо, — шепнул Агварес, когда отец оторвался от него.  
Опустив глаза и скрывая за челкой покрасневшие щеки, он отвернулся и, выскользнув из объятий, убежал прочь. Арей вздохнул, прикрыв лицо ладонью, и устало потер виски. Его снова потянуло выпить.  
Чиркнув зажигалкой, он поднес к огню сигарету и затянулся, отходя к распахнутому окну. Он сам не мог объяснить причин своего спонтанного поступка. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что подобного больше никогда не должно повториться. Сын заслуживал большего. И даже такая мелочь слишком много значила для него.

На собрании было невыносимо скучно. Арей терпеть не мог всей этой тягомотины. Все действительно важные вопросы он мог решить за пару минут и спокойно уйти, но приходилось терпеть суетливые и малозначимые разговоры людей, слушая их сбивчивые, неосмысленные речи. Жутко бесило то, что приходилось играть на публику и изображать заинтересованность и участие вместо того, чтобы спокойно плюнуть на все. Он был, бесспорно, слишком важной и уважаемой персоной, он с легкостью позволить себе подобную выходку и ничего не потерять, но все же опасался за свою репутацию. Несмотря на сплетни о его склочном характере, именно равнодушие больше всего могло обидеть тех, кто нуждался в нем.  
Люди готовы были стерпеть все, что угодно, но только не безучастность. Поэтому приходилось держать себя в руках. Дьявол даже нацепил ненавистный костюм и собрал длинные непослушные волосы в хвост. Галстук душил, неприятно сдавливая шею, и Арей мысленно проклинал все на свете, в особенности за то, что не мог даже покурить.  
Пытка закончилась только через полтора часа, и дьявол наконец выполз из кабинета, лихорадочно нашаривая в кармане пачку сигарет. С наслаждением затянувшись и облегченно выдохнув, он прислонился к стене и откинул голову, прикрывая глаза в долгожданном блаженстве.  
— В наше время иметь подобную зависимость — несколько странно, — отрезвил его звонкий женский голос.  
С недовольством приоткрыв один глаз, Арей увидел перед собой богато одетую даму, которая разглядывала его, кокетливо склонив голову на бок и прикусив губу.  
— В ваше время странно пялиться на меня так бесцеремонно, — фыркнул он с раздражением. — Общество стало слишком прогрессивным, если женщины начали интересоваться такими уродливыми стариками, как я.  
— Ой, простите! — всплеснула руками дама. — Я не хотела вас обидеть. И вы... — добавила она несколько смущенно, — очень симпатичный.  
— На свою беду, — хмуро огрызнулся дьявол, затушив окурок. — Тебе просто нечем заняться или тебя подослали, чтобы выводить меня из себя?  
— Нет-нет, что вы! — замотала головой женщина. — Мне просто было очень интересно узнать, какой вы в общении... Там, на собрании, вы были такой молчаливый и неприветливый...  
Арей поморщился, про себя отмечая, как его раздражает эта навязчивая особа. Ее громкий голос, обильное жестикулирование и абсолютное игнорирование хамства приводили в бешенство.  
— Ты была на собрании? — хмыкнул он, одаряя ее презрительным взглядом. — Я тебя не заметил.  
— А я вас сразу узнала! — с восторгом поведала женщина, подпрыгивая и хлопая в ладоши, как ребенок. — С самого первого мгновения, когда увидела, как вы выходили из автомобиля! Ходят слухи, что вы добры только с жителями этого города, а также почти никогда не выезжаете отсюда! Расскажите, почему! Это, наверное, очень-очень интересная история!  
— Я не даю интервью, — снова огрызнулся дьявол, разворачиваясь и быстрым шагом удаляясь к выходу.  
— Ну что вы! — воскликнула назойливая дама, погнавшись за ним. — Мне ведь просто интересно побольше о вас узнать! Ведь вы же самый знаменитый и важный человек на планете! Наверняка, все ценят вас только за гениальный вклад в развитие человечества, и никого не интересует ваша богатая и широкая душа!  
Арей развернулся, и женщина, не успев затормозить, налетела на него. Подняв голову с его груди, она глупо улыбнулась, невинно хлопая глазами.  
— У меня нет души! — нервно рыкнул дьявол, почти срываясь на крик. — А если ты считаешь иначе, то тебе надо к психиатру!  
Кокетливо хихикнув, женщина оперативно обхватила Арея руками, прижимаясь щекой к его груди.  
— А сколько вам лет? — спросила она как ни в чем не бывало. — Ходят слухи, что вы живете здесь уже целый век.  
— Я вампир и живу вечно! — взвыл дьявол, хлопая себя по лбу. Он всерьез начинал задумываться о том, чтобы клонировать эту особь и запатентовать в качестве биологического оружия.  
Кое-как оттолкнув женщину, он поспешил скорее сесть в машину и уехать домой, где ждал покорный сын, на котором можно было сорвать накопившуюся злость. Но она имела наглость снова побежать за ним и преградить путь к «Хаммеру».  
— Вы такой неприступный и холодный! — с восхищением воскликнула она, прижав ладони к груди. — И что же, вас совсем не интересуют молодые привлекательные женщины?  
— Мне восемьдесят лет, я имею на это право! — в край раздосадованный, ответил дьявол.  
— В наше время это лечится! — участливо подсказала женщина.  
Арей заскрежетал зубами, искренне сожалея о том, что за все эти годы люди так и не научились лечить глупость. Он уже еле сдерживался, чтобы не затолкать эту суку в машину и показать, для чего он обычно использует таких, как она. Но здесь, перед зданием мэрии, на оживленной улице, этого делать было никак нельзя.  
— Хорошо, — ухмыльнулся он, открывая дверь «Хаммера» и протягивая женщине руку. — Пойдем.  
Восторженно хихикнув, та вложила ладонь в его руку и забралась в машину, по-хозяйски устраиваясь на сидении. Арей захлопнул дверь и наконец смог сесть за руль. Автомобиль тронулся, унося дьявола и его жертву к далекому загородному дому.  
— Вы так привязаны к своей молодости, что сохранили этот антиквариат! — продолжала без умолку болтать женщина, не подозревая, что ждет ее вскоре. — Наверно, ваш дом тоже полон подобных вещей! Ух, как интересно!  
Дьявол остановился вдалеке от дома, у самого леса. Выйдя из машины, женщина с удивлением огляделась.  
— Давай прогуляемся, — со злорадной усмешкой предложил Арей. — Ты приезжая, а значит, вряд ли когда-нибудь видела такое природное великолепие.  
Женщина радостно кивнула, с энтузиазмом устремившись вперед. Дьявол неспешно шел позади, даже не пытаясь вслушиваться в ее визгливые речи. Заведя ее достаточно далеко в лес, он остановился и, больше не испытывая нужды сдерживаться, вжал ее в дерево, схватив за тонкую хрупкую шею, на которой покоилось дорогостоящее колье. Женщина истошно завизжала, болтая ногами в воздухе и царапая его руку ухоженными ногтями.  
— Таким я становлюсь, когда остаюсь наедине с собой, — удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся Арей. — Ну что, эта информация стоила твоей жизни?

Припарковавшись во дворе, дьявол пошел в дом, надеясь наконец отдохнуть. Вдоволь поиздевавшись над женщиной и оставив в лесу ее разодранное в клочья тело, он немного успокоил расшалившиеся нервы, и теперь хотел лишь отдаться в спокойные объятия сна.  
Усталый и утомленный, Арей направился прямиком в свою спальню. Едва открыв дверь, он замер на пороге, увидев стоящего посреди комнаты отца. Дьявол хотел спросить, что он тут делает, но слова комом застряли в горле. Он так и стоял, не в силах сдвинуться с места и скользя взглядом по статной и строгой фигуре. Сейчас и правда хотелось кинуться отцу в ноги, поступая как последнее ничтожество, и слезно умолять о прощении, лишь бы снова оказаться в желанных объятиях. Но он не смел сделать ни одного движения, ожидая его действий, как приговора.  
— Я хочу тебя, — наконец нарушил молчание стальной, не терпящий возражений тон Айона. — Раздевайся.  
Арей беспрекословно повиновался. Медленно ослабляя галстук и расстегивая пуговицы рубашки, он все не отрывал от отца полного вожделения взгляда. Дыхание как-то само собой стало частым и хрипловатым, а пальцы предательски не слушались, неприлично долго возясь с ширинкой. Айон смотрел на сына прищурившись, гордо вздернув подбородок и зловеще улыбаясь. Он мог по пальцам пересчитать моменты, когда видел Арея в чем-то, кроме его излюбленных кожаных брюк в обтяжку. И он бы с удовольствием подольше полюбовался на его новый образ, но решил отложить это на более подходящее время.  
Ощутив, как волосы мягким бархатом рассыпались по плечам, дьявол внезапно вспомнил о том, что показала Анеида. Сейчас у него не оставалось ни единой доли сомнения в своем выборе. Он стоял перед отцом обнаженный, покорный и готовый исполнить любой приказ. Все это была просто игра. Жестокая, злая, но необходимая. Там, по другую сторону, ждала всепоглощающая пустота, пожирающая все на своем пути. Он знал, что не найдет там ничего из того, что жаждет обрести. И все равно его неумолимо тянуло туда...  
Упав на колени, Арей оперся на руки, стараясь унять дрожь, распространившуюся по всему телу. Отец по-прежнему смотрел сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди, и дьявол затылком чувствовал его пронзительный взгляд.  
— Повелитель, — произнес он почти не дрогнувшим голосом. — Я прошу тебя о наказании.  
Айон усмехнулся, впрочем, ничего не предпринимая и лишь посмеиваясь. Прижавшись к его ногам, сын потерся щекой о шероховатую ткань белых брюк. Экстаз от одного присутствия отца заставлял сдавленно постанывать, прикрыв глаза. Возбуждение приводило в полубессознательное состояние, в котором хотелось лишь одного — такой желанной близости.  
— Я не обязан быть несчастным только потому, что несчастен тот, кого я люблю, — спокойно и твердо произнес Айон. — Но тебе недостаточно моей поддержки, ты упрямо тянешь меня на дно.  
Оскалив зубы в гримасе раздражения, он скомандовал:  
— Обопрись на стену.  
Поняв, что отец собирается сделать, Арей нервно усмехнулся и, отпустив его ноги, подобрался к стене. Упершись в нее руками, он убрал со спины волосы и послушно выгнулся, подставляя тело под хлесткие удары. По комнате разносились вопли и стоны, когда безжалостный повелитель, мастерски орудуя плетью, оставлял на бледно-фиолетовой коже кровавые алые полосы. Повсюду оставляя за собой борозды стальных когтей, дьявол выл от боли, извиваясь под ударами и лишь больше провоцируя отца. Лишь когда вся спина сына была исполосована в кровь, Айон остановился и отшвырнул плеть. Тяжело дыша после такой разминки, он все так же усмехался, теперь уже почти удовлетворенно.  
— Больно? — участливо спросил он и провел ладонью по свежим ранам.  
Арей застонал, роняя голову на грудь и не смея уйти от прикосновения. Отец довольно резко схватил за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и с садистским наслаждением размазал кровь по его лицу.  
«Ты становишься изобретательным, когда дело доходит до пыток», — хотел съязвить дьявол, но не нашел в себе наглости и желания ляпнуть подобное. Даже если бы отец сейчас выкачал из него всю кровь и стал бы купаться в ней, Арей не был бы против. Он ощущал себя бесправной вещью, и впервые за долгое время это чувство успокаивало его буйную сущность.  
Мягкий, но сильный язык отца касался лица, с удовольствием лакомясь кровью. Руки безжалостно гладили спину, бороздя раны и не давая им зажить.  
— Будь... — выдохнул Арей, обнимая Айона. — Будь со мной грубым и жестким... Я люблю тебя...  
Чуть отстранившись, архангел прижал сына к себе и с легким укором посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Арей, ну не улыбайся ты так, — вздохнул он обескураженно. — Это все-таки наказание.  
От созерцания растерянного и укоряющего выражения лица Айона Арей, не сдержавшись, громко расхохотался, совсем забыв о ранах и о том, как всего секунду назад извивался в его объятиях, умоляя продолжать.  
— Ну, я так не играю, — оскорбился архангел, залепив сыну подзатыльник. — Опять ты все испортил.  
— А ты меня за это накажи, — не переставая хохотать, выдавил дьявол, повиснув у отца на шее. — Ты же такой грозный и важный.  
— Я могу продолжить, — угрожающе прорычал Айон, хватая сына за подбородок.  
— Ну так продолжай, — великодушно разрешил тот. — Тебе ли не знать, как мне все это нравится.  
Усмехнувшись, Айон припал к его губам, кусая их в порыве бешеной страсти. Схватив сына за волосы, он больно оттягивал его голову назад, заставляя протяжно стонать. Арей извивался в грубых объятиях, дрожа от возбуждения и ожидая новой жестокости.  
— Что бы сказали люди из твоего города, если бы увидели тебя сейчас? — усмехнулся архангел, прикусывая кончик его ушка.  
— Они удивились бы, что я занимаюсь любовью, — с насмешкой ответил дьявол. — У меня сложилась репутация неприступного и одиноко старика, которого тяготят любые отношения. Люди думают, что я привязан к своей молодости. К вещам из той эпохи. Я удивлен, что ко мне еще не начали приставать старушки.  
Айон засмеялся и крепче обнял сына.  
— Брось все это. Тебе ведь тяжело находиться здесь. Давай уйдем ото всех и будем искать способ создать наш мир вместе. Я не хочу оставлять тебя. Каждый раз, когда я ухожу, я боюсь вернуться и найти тебя в безумии. Я боюсь, что ничего не смогу сделать, если ты сойдешь с ума. Я виноват перед тобой... Прости меня. Ты просишь не лезть в твою жизнь... Я не хочу заставлять тебя любить твоего сына или еще кого-то. Я просто хочу понять, почему ты никак не можешь оставить его... Почему ты все еще здесь?  
Арей усмехнулся, устало прикрывая глаза.  
— Я сойду с ума, если все эти люди, которые нуждаются во мне, вдруг исчезнут. Они сдерживают меня. Они нужны мне. Я хочу дарить им радость. Хочу видеть их счастливые и благодарные лица. Я хочу быть похожим на тебя... Того тебя, которого видел в глубине своего разума. Там ты построил свой рай... Для всех... И был убит...  
— Ты хочешь умереть? — тихо спросил Айон, припадая губами к его виску. — Ты хочешь быть принесенным в жертву ради чьего-то призрачного счастья?  
— Я хочу, чтобы кто-то построил рай и для меня... Хочу, чтобы кто-то остановил эту агонию... Но даже ты не можешь этого сделать. Ты не всесилен, тебе не подчиняется мироздание. Но ты мог все... Там... Какую бы боль я ни испытывал, рядом с тобой она просто переставала существовать... Тебе не нужно было зло, чтобы творить добро... Для тебя не существовало зла... Так глупо думать, что все это может существовать... Но я видел это... И я верю в это... Я хотел бы увидеть тебя таким снова... Потому что это спасало меня...  
— Я стал бы тем, кем ты хочешь видеть меня... — с сожалением прошептал Айон, зарываясь лицом в волосы сына. — Если бы знал, как...  
Арей слабо улыбнулся, обнимая отца за шею. Он чувствовал его дыхание, его тепло.  
— Ты был готов спалить себя дотла, чтобы согреть меня, — шепнул он с нежностью. — Ты всегда улыбался... Даже... Когда я убивал... Тебя...  
Повинуясь импульсивному порыву, дьявол впился в губы архангела, не давая ему сказать ни слова. Не удержав равновесие, Айон откинулся на спину, позволив сыну оседлать себя и терзать поцелуем свои губы.  
— Я знаю, чего ты ждешь, — улыбнулся он, улучив момент, когда Арей оторвался от него. — Я обязательно стану им... Тем, чья улыбка исцелит тебя... А пока я буду рядом... Всегда, когда ты будешь нуждаться во мне...


	12. Глава 12. Спаситель

Агварес издали заприметил отца, поджидающего у дома. Арей стоял, скрестив руки на груди, но быстрым шагом подошел к «Хаммеру», едва тот затормозил. Юноша не успел толком ничего понять, как его уже за шкирку выволокли из машины.  
— Ты сам сказал, что можно ее угнать! — отчаянно пискнул он, храбрясь изо всех сил.  
— А еще я сказал, что ты будешь за это наказан, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Я ее не разбил! И даже не поцарапал!  
— Ты сколько раз за рулем сидел? Два?  
— Три...  
— И ты считаешь, что тебя не за что наказать?  
— Но я ничего не испортил! Ты бы даже не заметил!  
— Ты мог покалечиться, а регенерация у тебя хреновая.  
— Ну и что?  
В ответ на это Арей влепил ощутимый подзатыльник. И это вдруг показалось ужасно несправедливым. Он просто искал повод. Как и всегда.  
— Когда ты сам меня калечишь, ты об этом не думаешь! — огрызнулся Агварес прежде, чем подумал о последствиях.  
Стальная хватка стиснула горло, мешая дышать.  
— Прости! Я не хотел! — захрипел юноша. — Не надо!  
— Мне нельзя тебя только бить, — угрожающе спокойно напомнил Арей, затаскивая его в дом и направляясь прямиком к лаборатории.  
— Что ты собираешься... — выдохнул Агварес, похолодев.  
Отец толкнул в кресло и крепко пристегнул ремнями. Агварес дернулся — безрезультатно.  
— Не надо, пожалуйста! — взмолился он, ощущая, как на глазах выступают слезы бессильного отчаяния.  
— Не бойся, шрамов не останется, — зловеще ухмыльнулся Арей. — Во всяком случае, заметных.  
Агварес с ужасом наблюдал, как он извлек из холодильника какую-то пробирку. И, приблизившись, взял за подбородок, заставляя открыть рот. Сложно было выбрать, что на самом деле страшней. Но все же юноша отважился укусить отца за палец. Арей просто ударил по лицу — хладнокровно, быстро. А потом негромко предупредил:  
— Не сопротивляйся, хуже будет.  
Агварес послушно открыл рот.  
Жидкость из пробирки обжигала внутренности. Разъедала. Он чувствовал. Хотя все бы отдал, чтобы провалиться в небытие. Хотелось кричать, но он лишь бессильно хрипел и не мог сделать вдоха. Отец удовлетворенно наблюдал, опершись на стол. Лучше бы он избил. Лучше бы избил, черт побери. Кажется, такой невыносимой боли он не причинял еще никогда.  
Агварес смутно помнил, как отец освободил, поднял на руки и отнес в постель. Сознание начало проясняться лишь через несколько долгих минут. Арей сидел рядом все это время. Молчал. Ждал.  
— Ты сказал, что я мог бы покалечиться, — прохрипел Агварес, не узнавая собственного голоса. — Значит... Ты беспокоился за меня...  
— Ты моя вещь. Никому нельзя ломать мои вещи.  
Вряд ли он мог ответить что-то иное. Даже если думал о чем-то еще.  
— Я не хотел тебя так наказывать. Ты меня разозлил. Если бы ты этого не сделал, я бы сотворил с тобой что-то чисто символическое.  
— Я знаю. Прости.  
Отец погладил по голове, и показалось, что боль на миг отступила. Он не умел исцелять прикосновением. Но каждая его ласка была несоизмеримо ценнее любых страданий.  
— Ты не виноват.  
— Я взял твою машину. И наговорил тебе гадостей.  
— Ты не виноват, что родился. Я виноват.  
Говорил ли он раньше что-то подобное? Никак не выходило вспомнить. Агварес попытался сесть и обнять его, но лишь с трудом поднял руку, которую он тут же сжал в своей.  
— Хочешь, я позову Астарота? Если тебе еще плохо. Он поможет.  
— Все хорошо, пройдет, потерплю.  
— Астарот мне ничего не сделает за то, как я тебя наказываю. И никому не расскажет.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. И чтобы приходил кто-то еще. Я хочу побыть с тобой вдвоем.  
— Тебе еще больно.  
— Не так уж сильно.  
Агварес лгал. Боль все еще растекалась по каждой клеточке тела. Как же раздражало быть неполноценным из-за такого отвратительного детства. Нуждаться в пище, иметь слабую регенерацию. Но это ведь было далеко не самое страшное? Как же, должно быть, тяжело было отцу без души...  
— Я тебя люблю, — жалобно произнес Агварес, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Я тоже пытаюсь тебя любить, — напряженно отозвался Арей.  
— Я знаю...  
Отец на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а вслед за этим появился Астарот. Он все же позвал его... Ладно. Пусть.  
Они не произнесли ни слова. Хотелось понять, что творится между ними. Не вышло. Но стало легче. А потом Агварес провалился в глубокий и непроглядно черный сон.  
— Это пиздец, — вздохнул Астарот, отстраняясь от воспитанника. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это пиздец?  
Арей не ответил. Он сидел, мрачно уставившись в пространство. И лишь через пару минут затянувшейся тишины негромко произнес:  
— Я тебя ненавижу. Ты вообще ничего не сделал правильно. Ради чего ты забрал его у меня, ради чего причинил боль нам обоим? Чтобы происходило все это? В чем был смысл, или ты вообще не понимаешь, имеет ли то, что ты делаешь, смысл?  
— Так работает реальность.  
Как же надоело слышать это дерьмо раз за разом. Как же Арей от этого устал.  
— Разуй глаза! — заорал он, вскакивая и хватая Астарота за горло. — Эта срань не работает! Это видят все, кроме тебя!  
— Потому что никто не способен увидеть больше, чем я, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада. — Мне жаль, что это путь к раю по огромной, нескончаемой тропе дерьма. Но я вижу, куда он ведет. А ты нет.  
— Ненавижу, — прорычал Арей, бессильно вонзая когти в его плоть и ощущая, как по руке сбегают струйки крови. — Ты меня выбросил, как мусор, тебе было плевать на мои слезы, на мои мольбы, на мое унижение ради тебя. Думаешь, за могуществом можно скрыться от ответственности? Думаешь, живя чужие жизни, ты перестаешь жить свою? Думаешь, сможешь вечно направлять взгляд на то, что извне, и игнорировать то, что внутри? Врать мне и себе, врать всем вокруг? Я знаю, куда ведет этот путь. В огромную жопу. В твой личный ад, где ты за все со мной расплатишься. И весь остаток своей жалкой вечности ты будешь пресмыкаться передо мной, надеясь вымолить прощение. Но я никогда не прощу.  
— Да ты прям экстрасекс, — усмехнулся Астарот. Снова отшутился, испугавшись принимать все это всерьез. Снова сделал вид, что ничего не происходит. Снова обесценил его страдания и отказался признавать свои грехи. Снова насрал в душу.  
Но вечность только началась.

Астарта изумленно присвистнула, когда Агварес предстал перед ней в костюме и с цветами. Такой ухоженный и приличный. Приложивший кучу усилий к тому, чтобы произвести впечатление. Встав на колени и протянув ей цветы, он торжественно спросил:  
— Будешь жить со мной?  
— А как же твой папаша? — хмыкнула Астарта, одетая совсем не по случаю — в привычные тапки, закатанные до колен штаны и шипастый лифчик. — Он-то меня малость недолюбливает.  
— Он разрешил нам пожить вместе, — пояснил Агварес, опуская глаза. — Ты все-таки не совсем чужая ему...  
Для него это воспринималось сродни предложению руки и сердца. А вот Астарта вряд ли разделила эти высокие чувства. Впечатление ее не очень впечатлило. Ей бы скорее пришлось по душе, если бы к ней подкатил агрессивный рокер, выглядящий, как Арей. У них обнаружилось бы больше общего. Но приходилось дружить с тем, кто оказался рядом. Хотя объединял их, наверное, только Астарот.  
Агварес чувствовал, что начинает зацикливаться на отце. И постоянно неосознанно его доводит. Стоило переключиться на кого-то другого. И никого получше, увы, не нашлось.  
Проснувшись в новой постели, Астарта первым делом настороженно прислушалась к тому, что происходило вокруг. За окном мелодично пели птицы, а внизу переругивались отец и сын. Кажется, Агварес пытался уговорить Арея не пить с самого утра. Не очень успешно. Возможно, он за это еще и огреб.  
Астарта не стала им мешать и спустилась, лишь когда все затихло. Арей одевался, собираясь идти по делам, а Агварес сидел в углу и молчал. Видимо, убедить отца ему не удалось.  
— До свидания, — нагло хмыкнула Астарта, бросив презрительный взгляд на дьявола.  
Тот, психанув, разбил бутылку об пол и ушел, громко ругаясь. Пожелав ему приятного пути, девушка вздохнула и, подойдя к Агваресу, присела на корточки рядом с ним.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся юноша, обняв ее и поцеловав в щеку. — Ну, что будем делать?  
— Тут скучно. Я хочу поесть.  
— У папы полно еды, — воодушевился Агварес и повел Астарту на кухню.  
Открыв холодильник и обнаружив, что он битком забит всякими вкусностями, Астарта набрала себе парочку и, плюхнувшись за стол, принялась с аппетитом их уплетать. Агварес же заставил продуктами весь стол и стал есть их по очереди. Еда исчезала в его чреве со скоростью света.  
— Ты плотно кушаешь, — усмехнулась Астарта.  
— Это нервное, — вздохнул юноша, пожимая плечами. — Папа иногда не дает мне денег на еду, и поэтому я стараюсь есть побольше. На всякий случай. Тебе повезло, ты это просто для удовольствия делаешь. А мне становится плохо, если я долго не ем...  
— А почему ты Айону не скажешь? Или Самаэлю?  
— Он знает, просто я сам выбрал жить с отцом.  
— И не есть?  
— Ну приходится терпеть...  
— Я тебе с голоду не дам помереть.  
— Если ты будешь чем-то недовольна, Астарот разозлится на папу...  
— Я рабыней быть не собираюсь.  
— Ты и не будешь, тебя Астарот защитит.  
Астарта нахмурилась и тяжело вздохнула. Приняв предложение Агвареса, она надеялась развлечься и вправить ему мозги. Но постепенно теряла надежду на то, что хоть что-то из этого удастся.  
— Зато когда у папы хорошее настроение, он дает мне деньги и много всего разрешает, — заявил Агварес. Так, будто это правда было вселенское достижение — нормально относиться к собственному ребенку.  
— Зависишь от его настроения, — презрительно хмыкнула Астарта. Эти унылые аргументы ее совсем не убедили. В какой же жопе он рос, если радовался уже просто отсутствию говна?  
Агварес пожал плечами и принялся доедать свои запасы, которых хватило бы на роту неделю просидевших в окопе солдат. Но тут же напрягся, когда Астарта уселась на стол и принялась болтать ногами.  
— На столе можно сидеть только папе, — осторожно предупредил он.  
Астарта демонстративно ударила пятками по ножке стола.  
— Ну это же папин дом... — жалобно напомнил Агварес. — Ты же не взрываешь планету только из чувства протеста, только потому, что это запрещено...  
— А я и не взрываю. Я сижу на столе.  
— Слезь... Ну пожалуйста...  
— Он ушел. И все равно ничего не узнает. Или ты ему доложишь? — хмыкнула Астарта, сощурившись.  
— Он может вернуться в любой момент... И у него дома везде стоят камеры слежения.  
— Тогда это уже не важно.  
— Ну слезь, мне же за это попадет... — умоляюще хныкнул Агварес.  
— Почему тебе?  
— Тебя трогать нельзя, ты Астароту пожалуешься.  
— Устрою так, что ему придется меня тронуть, — усмехнулась девушка.  
— Ты захотела со мной жить, просто чтобы испортить жизнь моему отцу?  
Астарта спрыгнула со стола и яростно посмотрела на Агвареса. Он был безнадежен. Оказался большей тряпкой, чем она о нем думала — хотя, казалось бы, куда еще?  
— У тебя рабство головного мозга. Ты не лечишься, — заявила она и, развернувшись, ушла, гордо подняв подбородок.  
Агварес обреченно уронил голову на руки. Разве такая свободолюбивая, взбалмошная девушка могла ужиться с Ареем? О чем он только думал...  
Казалось, что разрешения отца достаточно, что это открывает все дороги. Но теперь Астарта просто увидела его ничтожество и, похоже, начала еще сильнее презирать.

— Арей, мне надо с тобой поговорить.  
Пребывая в напряженной сосредоточенности, дьявол прошипел в ответ что-то невнятное, ковыряя отверткой очередной неведомый прибор. Айон без лишних слов дал ему подзатыльник. Арей выругался и, треснув кулаком по столу, повернулся к отцу.  
— Ты не мог пару минут подождать?!  
— Помру — еще наиграешься.  
— Прекрати опять нести бред!  
— Арей, мне некогда. Поговорим — и можешь быть свободен.  
Дьявол снова выругался.  
— Чего тебе еще?  
— Ты совсем обо мне не думаешь, — вздохнул Айон.  
— Я о тебе думаю, — огрызнулся Арей. — Я просто устал о тебе страдать.  
— А я узнал о тебе много нового.  
— Чего, интересно?  
— У тебя появилась девушка?  
— Кто тебе сказал?  
— Арей, я жду ответа.  
— Да, у меня есть девушка! И что?!  
— Не заводись. Я ничего страшного пока не сказал.  
— Тебе какое дело, кто у меня появился?!  
— Не надо со мной так разговаривать.  
— Вали отсюда!  
— Арей...  
— Ты не понял?!  
Взяв сына за плечи, Айон развернул его к себе и, склонившись над ним, спокойным тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Веди себя нормально.  
Дьявол стряхнул с себя его руки и встал. Замахнулся, но архангел перехватил за запястье, не позволив ударить.  
— Арей, не надо... Успокойся... Не заставляй меня делать тебе больно...  
В такой формулировке это звучало особенно отвратительно. Так и хотелось едко спросить: «Так кто же обязал тебя делать мне больно, если ты, сраный мудак, можешь просто свалить, как я и просил?».  
Арей толкнул отца в грудь и, вырвав руку, пошел к двери. Айон догнал и удержал за локоть. Он никогда не понимал слова «нет». И уже поздно было пытаться его учить.  
— Что я сделал?  
— Я тебя не звал!  
— Арей...  
— Пусти меня!  
— Ты правда спал с женщиной?  
Дьявол вполголоса выругался и зло посмотрел на отца. Немного помедлив, Айон тихо добавил:  
— Я так сильно тебя обидел?  
Арей промолчал, нахмурившись. Отчаянно хотелось узнать об источнике такой поразительной осведомленности, но ничего не приходило в голову. Астарот стучать бы точно не стал. Хотя черт знает, на что он был способен... Может, и не стоило быть таким самонадеянным, доверяя ему.  
— Ну теперь-то мы поговорим?  
— Нет!  
— Поговорим.  
Арей открыл рот, чтобы сказать очередную гадость, но, перехватив запястья у него за спиной, Айон быстро запечатал ему рот поцелуем. Дьявол дернулся, но оказался прижат к стене без возможности двигаться. Архангел провел пальцами от его шеи до живота, заставив вздрогнуть и судорожно выдохнуть. Арей даже не заметил момент, когда отец отпустил его руки. Он обнял Айона за шею и тихо застонал ему в губы, чувствуя, как острого ушка касается коготь, приятно щекоча.  
— Ты так легко теряешь самообладание, — улыбнулся отец. Арей посмотрел на него из-под приоткрытых век, жмурясь от удовольствия, и довольно усмехнулся.  
— Я и тебя заставлю его потерять.  
Айон коснулся ладонью груди сына напротив сердца, чувствуя, как часто оно бьется. Арей потянулся к его губам.  
— Ты такой теплый... Живой... — выдохнул он. Уселся на стол и, обняв отца за шею, положил голову ему на плечо. — Что мне сделать?..  
— Вести себя нормально.  
— Пап...  
— Поверь, этим ты доставишь мне неимоверный кайф.  
Арей ухмыльнулся, обнажив клыки. Айон погладил его по голове, пропуская между пальцами белоснежные пряди, и стал тереть кончик острого ушка. Дьявол дернулся и заурчал от удовольствия. Взяв отца за руку, принялся нежно целовать его пальцы. Было хорошо, когда отец молчал. Но, кажется, он считал, что хорошего понемножку.  
— Арей, почему, когда я пришел, ты начал на меня орать?  
— Потому что я дурак...  
Айон усмехнулся. Наверняка наслаждался такой самокритичностью гораздо больше, чем физическими ласками. Хотя хотелось просто сказать то, что он надеялся услышать. Чтобы он заткнулся и больше не приставал.  
— Ты без меня всегда такой злой...  
— Так не уходи.  
— Так ты и остался мальчишкой невоспитанным...  
— А то. С таким-то воспитателем.  
— В детстве ты был таким милым...  
Арей уткнулся лбом в лоб отца, глядя в теплые фиолетовые глаза. Очень хотелось ответить: «Да, ты тоже. Жаль, что я вырос дьяволом, а ты мудаком».  
— Хочешь, отдохнем вдвоем? — предложил Айон. — Тебе понравится.  
Дьявол усмехнулся. Звучало заманчиво, но слегка настораживающе.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Выпить.  
— Ты прав, это мне понравится.  
Улыбнувшись, Айон стащил сына со стола и переместился вместе с ним в Рай. Они оказались в довольно странном месте. Без окон, с интимно-приглушенным светом и обстановкой, настраивающей на расслабон. Нервно озираясь, Арей уточнил:  
— Это же дворец Адама, нет?  
— Ну да. Тебя что-то смущает?  
— Да как тебе сказать...  
— Ты же хотел выпить?  
— Ну?  
— Ты когда-нибудь купался в бассейне с кровью?  
— Чего?!  
— Я тебе сегодня разрешаю.  
— Папа, что с тобой?  
— Ничего.  
— Кому ты продал свой разум?  
Айон усмехнулся, явно довольный, что в кои-то веки умудрился хоть чем-то шокировать.  
— Не вникай. Я просто хочу хорошо провести с тобой время.  
Ощутимо ошарашенный поведением отца, Арей последовал за ним по широкому, шикарно обставленному коридору. Этот внезапный порыв приобщиться к интересам Адама казался странным. Однако полчаса спустя дьявол, уже подвыпивши, бултыхался в кровавом бассейне и балдел, выбросив все тревоги из головы.  
Айон смотрел на него, усмехаясь, как на ребенка, нашедшего себе игрушку. Сам он сидел рядом на полу и пил вино из изящного бокала. Арей запрокинул голову и, засмеявшись пьяным смехом, посмотрел на отца.  
— А помнишь, как ты хотел меня убить?  
— Помню.  
— А хочешь меня ударить?  
— Зачем?  
— Я же такой вредный и злой.  
— Это не повод тебя бить.  
— А я хочу...  
Арей вылез на пол и на карачках подполз к отцу. С его волос и тела капала кровь, а на губах играла пьяная ухмылка. Он вцепился в плечо Айона и приблизил свое лицо к его, уставившись в фиолетовые глаза.  
— Ударь меня, — хрипло выдохнул он ему в губы.  
— Арей, отстань.  
— А помнишь, как ты спас меня от самоубийства?  
— Я все помню, и давай закроем эту тему.  
— А помнишь, как отдал за меня свою жизнь?..  
Пальцы Айона скользнули по шее сына, вцепившись в волосы, губы коснулись губ.  
— Папа... Что мне сделать равнозначное тому, что сделал для меня ты?.. — тихо прошептал дьявол, на секунду разрывая поцелуй.  
Айон повалил его на пол и навис сверху. Арей обнял отца, не отрывая взгляда от родных фиолетовых глаз. Тот коснулся губами шеи, заставив запрокинуть голову и тихо застонать. Оставляя на коже укусы, спустился к груди, отчего дьявол выгнулся и, дернувшись, вцепился когтями ему в спину.  
— Папа... — прохрипел он, прерывисто дыша. — А ты правда выкрикнул мое имя во время моего зачатия?..  
— Да... — выдохнул архангел, покрывая поцелуями его плечи и руки.  
— А почему ты хотел убить меня?..  
— Я не хотел... Это был воспитательный момент...  
Дьявол уперся ладонями в грудь отца, отстраняясь.  
— Ты сам понял, что сказал?  
— Да никогда бы я не убил тебя, идиот!  
Айон с досадой встал и, отойдя от Арея, плюхнулся в кресло, принимаясь допивать вино. Дьявол поднялся вслед за отцом и, встав перед ним на колени, жалостливо посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Архангел демонстративно продолжал делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Арей коснулся губами его ноги.  
— Ты что, вообще с ума сошел?! — заорал Айон, чуть не пнув сына этой самой ногой.  
— Я пьяный, мне можно, — заявил дьявол.  
Архангел схватил его за плечи и с силой встряхнул.  
— А я говорил, что заставлю тебя потерять самообладание, — криво усмехнулся Арей и, не дожидаясь ответа, игриво куснул отца за запястье.  
— Паршивец мелкий, — возмутился Айон, улыбаясь.  
— Да, я такой, — подтвердил дьявол. — Ты меня таким создал.  
— И не мечтай, что я об этом пожалею.  
Айон впился поцелуем в губы сына. Иногда он становился таким страстным, если шутливо сердился. Арей забрался к нему на колени, надеясь именно на такое продолжение. На то, что ему захочется наказать обнаглевшего сына.  
— Папа, я тебя люблю... — тихо прошептал он, утыкаясь носом отцу в плечо. Обняв его крепче и ласково проведя рукой по волосам, Айон ответил:  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, мой хороший...  
Арей куснул отца в шею и довольно ухмыльнулся, когда он ласково произнес:  
— Чертенок... Зубы, чай, не детские уже...  
— Я вредный.  
— Ты этим гордишься?  
— Да.  
— Воспитывать тебя надо.  
— Воспитывай.  
Арей коснулся языком губ отца и облизнул, ощущая оставшийся на них вкус вина. Айон вздохнул, глядя в его хитрые глаза.  
— Почему ты всегда пользуешься тем, что я тебя люблю?  
— С чего ты взял, что я этим пользуюсь?  
— Арей.  
— Ну не всегда. Можно даже сказать, очень редко.  
— Арей.  
— А зачем ты мне это позволяешь?  
— Потому что я тебя люблю.  
— Логично. Выпьем?  
— А почему нет?  
Дьявол взял со стола бутылку и отхлебнул прямо из горла. Айон сразу же отобрал ее, чем вызвал возмущение сына и был опять укушен в шею.  
— Перестань! — строго велел он.  
Оскорбленный до глубины души, Арей царапнул отца по груди. У Айона лопнуло терпение, и он схватил сына за волосы, пытаясь заставить отцепиться от себя.  
— Ну, сейчас я тебя повоспитываю... — усмехнувшись, пригрозил он. Дьявол радостно гоготнул и для вида стал сопротивляться.  
— Покусаю! — заявил он.  
— Я тебе намордник надену! — пообещал Айон.  
— От меня никакой намордник тебя не спасет!  
Архангел ослабил хватку, и Арей, вырвавшись, под аккомпанемент своего пьяного смеха побежал к бассейну, успев нырнуть прежде, чем отец поймал.  
— Тьфу, зараза... Вылазь оттуда, — с досадой велел Айон.  
Дьявол показал язык. Пройдя пешком по крови, которой был наполнен бассейн, Айон за шкирку выудил из нее сына. Брыкаясь, Арей царапал все, до чего мог достать. Архангел прижал его к себе, впиваясь губами в напряженно сжатые губы. Чувствуя, как сын обнимает в ответ.  
В этот момент по вине Айона, совершенно забывшего, что стоит на крови, они упали прямо в нее, подняв фонтан брызг. Отплевываясь и матерясь, Арей выбрался на пол и стал орать на отца, но тот, улыбнувшись, обнял и уткнулся ему в шею. Арей фыркнул. Отец стал покусывать кончик его ушка. Перед этим было сложно устоять. Урча, дьявол вцепился когтями в плечи архангела, прижимаясь к нему сильней.  
— Помнишь, что было после того, как ты едва не убил меня?..  
Айон впился губами в шею сына, заставив исторгнуть короткий стон.  
— Я помню, как роды у твоей мамы принимал... Это, наверное, самое незабываемое, самое лучшее, что я испытывал в своей жизни... Когда впервые взял на руки тебя, маленький новорожденный комочек, в котором горела жизнь, сотворенная мной... Арей... Я никогда не смогу убить того, чья жизнь стала моей...  
Дьявол открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но отец крепко обнял его, прижимая головой к своему плечу и утыкаясь в седые волосы.  
— Ты смысл моей жизни... — прошептал он сыну на ушко.  
По телу Арея пробежала дрожь.  
— А ты — властелин Вселенной... — ответил он тихо, царапая когтями плечо отца. — Пап... Я давно хотел тебе сказать... Спасибо тебе, что ты есть... Если бы не ты, меня бы не было... Я бы никогда не узнал, что такое настоящее счастье... Я люблю тебя...  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, — улыбнулся Айон.

***

Тонкое лезвие блеснуло во тьме, рассекая ее надвое. Женщина, черная и пустая, как сама тьма, собрала себя воедино, вновь обращая взор на Вселенную. Скопления Галактик были лишь песчинками под ее ногами. Звезды парили вокруг нее как светлячки, разнося вокруг тусклый свет. В оглушающей тишине не было слышно ни звука. Пространство заполнялось нескончаемой тьмой. На тонкой костлявой ладони лежал весь мир, сжатый до размера маленького шара. Одного лишь жеста было достаточно, чтобы смести Вселенную. Чтобы разрушить бытие.  
Арей понимал, что хочет, чтобы рука женщины сжалась в кулак, вмиг опустошив Вселенную. Чтобы не осталось больше ничего. Чтобы мир был раздавлен, сметен, уничтожен. Для нее он был лишь игрушкой. Для него — проклятием и адом.  
Бытие... Созданное в порыве ощутить настоящую эйфорию, обрести счастье, почувствовать себя Творцом... Что оно, если не игрушка для Создателя?! Кто он сам, если не жалкая частичка этого организма?! Ненависть так сильна, что он готов уничтожить все, даже самого себя, в этом отчаянном порыве разрушить мир, построенный Богом. Он не просил об этой жизни, он не просил отца о своем рождении. И если тот просто выбросил его из своей души, как ненужное звено, то нет смысла пытаться вернуться назад.  
Уничтожить само бытие... Уничтожить мысль, которая его сотворила... Чтобы не допустить нового творения... Чтобы не дать себе вновь родиться... Он не исчезнет со смертью, слишком наивно надеяться на это. Но если исчезнет мир, если замрет сама жизнь, если бытия не будет, возможно, у него есть шанс...  
Просто исчезнуть. Раствориться в бесконечном потоке тьмы и спокойствия. Погрязнуть в пустоте и бездействии. Не чувствовать, не мыслить, не существовать. Там, где душа парит в невесомости, где нет прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Где нет памяти. Где нет отца...

***

Из горла вырывались тихие, сдавленные всхлипы и утробное рычание. Из глаз катились слезы, все никак не желая униматься. Стиснув зубы и вцепившись себе в волосы, Арей лежал в постели, сжавшись и дрожа от боли.  
— Я хочу умереть, — повторял он сдавленно. — Дай мне умереть...  
Рычание, то и дело перерастающее в яростный и отчаянный крик, заполняло комнату, заставляя дрожать стены. Оно то сменялось диким воем, то становилось тихим и жалобным. Дьявола трясло в припадке.  
— Оставь меня! — выл он умоляюще. — Уйди из моих мыслей! Отпусти! Я не хочу жить ради тебя! Отрекись от меня, я ведь столько раз тебя предавал! Перестань держать меня здесь! Я больше не могу...  
Тихие шаги раздались в коридоре, но Арей не услышал их, погрузившись в пучину своей боли. Он тонул в ней, не замечая ничего вокруг. Отворив дверь, Агварес неслышно вошел в спальню и замер перед кроватью, боясь проронить хоть слово. В миг, когда отец обернулся, впившись в него резким, бешеным взглядом, юноша в испуге отшатнулся, жалея, что не проигнорировал разбудивший его крик. Он волновался за отца, но снова не подумал о себе...  
— Что тебе нужно? — севшим голосом прохрипел дьявол, хватая сына за волосы и рывком дергая на себя.  
— Прости, — пискнул Агварес, дрожа от страха. — Я прямо сейчас уйду.  
Он попытался подняться с кровати, но Арей толкнул его обратно, больно сдавливая горло костлявой рукой.  
— Я сумасшедший, — прорычал дьявол, склонившись над сыном и поедая его жадным, безумным взглядом. — А ты глупый мальчишка, мазохист, самоубийца. Я ничего к тебе не чувствую, кроме отвращения. Ты ждешь, пока я прикончу тебя?  
— Я жду, что ты полюбишь меня, — тихо выдохнул Агварес, прикрывая глаза на случай, если отец ударит в лицо за такие слова. — Я знаю, что это невозможно... Но мне очень... Очень-очень это нужно...  
Юноша почувствовал, как хватка ослабла, и отец убрал руку. Готовый к любому наказанию, он был поражен тем, что Арей отпустил его. Осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел перед собой спокойное, хоть и очень утомленное лицо несчастного старика, так непохожее на лицо того дьявола, что секунду назад готов был разорвать на части.  
— Папа... — шепнул Агварес, несмело прикасаясь к его плечу. — Ты ведь был молодым когда-то... Я так хотел бы знать, каким ты был тогда...  
Арей прилег на бок, не став сбрасывать с себя руку сына. Печаль на мгновение скользнула в его взгляде.  
— Таким же, — мрачно усмехнулся он. — Может быть... Тогда у меня еще была надежда. Но кошмары мучали меня с самого детства. Наверное, я был рожден, чтобы умирать. Я видел множество своих реальностей, но в каждой из них смерть сопровождала меня всю мою жизнь. Я умирал уже столько раз... Но ни за что не хотел бы пережить это снова.  
Агварес сочувственно посмотрел на отца, борясь с желанием погладить его по щеке, вкладывая в ласковое прикосновение всю свою любовь и нежность. Но, дотронувшись до Арея без разрешения, он рисковал вообще лишиться руки.  
— Можно мне обнять тебя? — робко спросил он.  
Арей не ответил. С полминуты он не двигался, размышляя о чем-то и не отрывая взгляда от сына. Казалось, он сам не мог решиться к нему прикоснуться, боясь позволить себе любовь. Но, спустя несколько томительных мгновений, он наконец обнял юношу, позволяя тому обхватить себя за шею. Восторженная улыбка расплылась по лицу Агвареса. Уже почти без страха он провел рукой по волосам отца, ощущая их шелковую мягкость. За теплоту этих объятий он мог отдать все, что угодно.  
— Несчастный ребенок, — прошептал дьявол тихо, без обычной насмешки. — Глупый. И несчастный.  
За словами последовал поцелуй. Ласковый, едва ощутимый. Юноша шумно вздохнул. Сердце забилось часто-часто, выдавая волнение. Отец, заметив это, прижал ладонь к его груди. Тонкая ткань рубашки препятствовала теплу, идущему от тела, и Арей машинально расстегнул несколько пуговиц, чтобы коснуться холодными пальцами мягкой и приятной кожи. Не встретив сопротивления, он скользнул рукой под рубашку сына, огладив напрягшиеся мускулы привлекательной груди. Он ласкал его, забывшись, перестав думать. Тело, отзывающееся на прикосновения, перестало быть лишь сплетением органических тканей, смертным и мерзким, оно превратилось в объект вожделения.  
Мелкая дрожь Агвареса заставила прийти в себя и отдернуть руку. Осознав, что делает, Арей быстро поднялся с постели и, накинув халат, вышел из спальни прочь, оставив сына в растерянности. К счастью, Агварес не успел заметить ни возбуждения отца, ни его эрекции.  
Желая остудить полный вожделения разум, Арей вышел на балкон и встал под порывы холодного ветра. Раскинув руки и закрыв усталые глаза, он жадно ловил удары ветра, бьющие прямо в лицо. Ночная прохлада быстро вернула контроль над собой. Вновь обведя мир трезвым взглядом, дьявол заметил позади себя Агвареса. Тот подошел ближе, бормоча какие-то оправдания, но Арей не стал кричать на него.  
— Посмотри, какие красивые звезды, — улыбнулся он, приобнимая сына.  
— Ты умеешь видеть красоту? — вздрогнув, удивленно прошептал юноша.  
— Да, — кивнул Арей. — Умею. Но она для меня отвратительна. Она причиняет мне боль.  
— Прости, — тихо буркнул Агварес, отстраняясь и опуская голову. — Я не должен был лезть к тебе. Зная, как тебе больно терпеть меня рядом... Я пойду спать!  
Дьявол не успел ответить ни слова, как шаги сына уже раздавались на лестнице. Он убежал так быстро, не дав даже ничего объяснить... Хотя что Арей мог ему сказать?  
Тяжело вздохнув, дьявол оперся на перила и стал смотреть на спокойный лес, вслушиваясь в вой холодного ветра. Это место было его домом. Но он так и не смог почувствовать себя здесь в безопасности...  
Краем глаза заметив тьму, мелькнувшую позади себя, он обернулся и притянул ее к себе, устало роняя голову ей на грудь. Ее грудь оказалась на удивление жесткой. Не желая обнимать скелет, обтянутый кожей, Арей отстранился, с недовольством хмыкая и прищуриваясь.  
— Человек нормальной комплекции чувствует примерно то же, когда обнимает тебя, — усмехнулась Анеида, вздернув подбородок.  
— Знаю, — огрызнулся дьявол. — Отец не раз говорил, что боится мне что-нибудь сломать.  
— А ты боишься искалечить его душу? — понимающе произнесла демоница.  
— Не хочу обсуждать все это, — резко отрезал Арей, нервно дергаясь. — Не хочу даже думать об этом.  
— Тебе придется поговорить с ним об этом, — насмешливо проворковала Анеида, подцепляя длинным когтем его подбородок. — Тебе придется сказать всю правду. Что же должно заставить тебя решиться на это?  
Вырвавшись, дьявол глубоко вздохнул и сжал кулаки, пытаясь совладать с собой. Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то лез не в свое дело.  
— Я твоя тьма, — усмехнулась демоница, растягивая губы в тонкую полоску. — Я здесь потому, что ты так захотел.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы в моем доме ошивались шлюхи, — нервно рыкнул Арей, вцепляясь ей в волосы.  
— Ты хотел небытия, — спокойно продолжала Анеида.  
Ее волосы выскользнули из пальцев дьявола, на миг став бесплотными и пройдя сквозь него. Арей отшатнулся. Впервые за многие годы в его глазах вновь блеснул дикий страх.  
— Ты тоже лезешь ко мне в голову, — процедил он сорвавшимся голосом. — Ты тоже копаешься там, перестраивая все так, как тебе нужно. Оставьте в покое мое сознание. Или заберите его насовсем.  
— Я всего лишь твоя мысль, — пожала плечами демоница, кривя губы в равнодушной полуулыбке. — Ты ведь даже не можешь быть уверен, что я не очередная галлюцинация. Я существую только для тебя.  
Арей чувствовал, как предательски дрожат колени, и нашаривал глазами хоть что-то, на что можно опереться, но зрение расплывалось, и мир становился обрывками цветных лоскутов, разбросанных повсюду.  
— Я могу разобрать тебя на атомы и собрать воедино, — ворвался в сознание ясный голос ненавидимой женщины.  
Моргнув, он различил ее черный силуэт и разорванную напополам грудную клетку, внутри которой была пугающая пустота. Подчиняясь безмолвному гласу, он шагнул вперед, погрузившись в нее и утонув в ней. Тьма объяла его целиком и поглотила с присущей ей жадностью. Бытие родилось из пустоты и в нее же уходило, умирая. Смерть существовала везде, где была жизнь. И это было невыносимо.

Курить, сидя у окна и глядя на бескрайний космос, было довольно приятно. Небольшой звездолет мирно дрейфовал меж планет, скрывая архангела от назойливых посетителей. Он остался совершенно один в пределах многих миллионов километров и наконец мог отдохнуть, собравшись с мыслями.  
Все чаще он замечал, что сын отдаляется от него все дальше и дальше. Как давно они в последний раз проводили время вместе, просто сидя рядом в молчаливом безмолвии и наслаждаясь теплом друг друга... Как давно они были счастливы лишь ощущать присутствие друг друга... Айону очень не хватало тех мгновений, когда сын приходил к нему лишь для того, чтобы утешиться крепкими объятиями. Слова и правда чаще всего были не нужны. Они делили на двоих чувства, испытывая почти одно и то же.  
Сын уже давно перестал верить в его мечту. Его больше не утешали объятия... Он не нуждался в словах, избегал близости. Невыносимо было думать об этом. Когда-то Арей боготворил отца, смотрел на него с благоговением и безоговорочной верой, но теперь в его взгляде читались лишь разочарование и презрение. Он смотрел на него так же, как на всех остальных. Айон стал лишь одним из многих — и вся его суть бунтовала против этого.  
Сигарета полностью истлела и обожгла пальцы архангела. Выронив окурок, Айон тяжело вздохнул и с грустью осмотрел мгновенно затянувшийся ожог.  
«И как он курит эту дрянь?»  
За окном маленькими точками по бескрайней черноте рассыпались звезды. И хоть Айон сейчас и мог мгновенно попасть в любую точку Вселенной, он не знал, где в ней найти место, которое сделало бы счастливым его сына.  
Прикрыв глаза, архангел откинулся в кресло, пытаясь расслабиться. Но налет тревоги никак не желал уходить с его лица. Между бровей залегла хмурая складка.  
Звезда Истины... Она никогда не желала ему открыться. Он не раз летал туда, чтобы попытаться обрести могущество Бога и сделать Арея счастливым. Но каждый раз возвращался ни с чем. Попасть туда было невозможно. Лишь двоим удалось унести оттуда крупицу знаний. И синее пламя, обладающее властью подарить тепло и свет или сжечь дотла.  
Астарот и Сатана... Их силы были не равны. Астароту досталась власть над реальностью, Сатана же был награжден лишь небольшим совершенствованием своего дара. Это не поддавалось логике. Как тот, кто не способен был вынести бремя ответственности, получил силу, способную привести бытие к уничтожению?  
Он, архангел Айон, готов был понести эту ответственность. Он даже готов был заплатить за силу Творца, но тот не посчитал его плату достойной. Отчаяние накрывало с головой. Обещания, которые он не мог исполнить, висели над ним вечной виной. Жизнь теперь казалась не великим даром, не удовольствием — она была долгом. Он обязан был жить, чтобы найти выход. Чтобы помочь Арею...  
Космос вокруг теперь не был таким родным и знакомым. Он принадлежал Богу... А Айон перестал понимать его. И здесь ему казалось, что тот нарочно не слышит его просьб и молитв. Что нарочно не хочет дать ответы на вопросы...  
Арею всегда было одиноко. Ведь он, его творец, покинул почти сразу, оставив гнить в аду его душу. И сейчас архангел как никогда понимал своего сына. Весь мир, когда-то бывший прекрасным, теперь стал лишь беспорядочным скоплением атомов. Ничто не имело смысла. Ничто не приносило радость. И даже доказательства истины встали под сомнение. Прошлое, где он был властелином, просто стерлось. И не осталось никого, кто помнил бы его, молодого архангела, готового совершить невозможное.  
Айон прикрыл глаза, готовый провалиться во тьму, возникшую перед ними. Чтобы хоть на долю секунды ощутить бесконечную боль, что все эти годы терзала его сына. Чтобы понять его страх и ненависть... И неизменное отвращение ко всему сущему...  
Увидев руку, протянутую во тьму в безмолвной мольбе, он схватил ее, не раздумывая. Он сразу узнал эти длинные, костлявые пальцы, обтянутые бледной фиолетовой кожей. И тонкие губы наградили его ледяным жаром благодарного поцелуя.

Сознание вернулось внезапно. Глаза вновь могли видеть реальность, но поверить в нее в первые мгновения было почти невозможно. В бескрайнем космосе, на полу звездолета, они, только что побывавшие во тьме, лежали, крепко сцепившись в объятиях.  
— Папа... — растерянно прошептал Арей, ощущая цепкие объятия их переплетенных пальцев. — Я сумасшедший?..  
— Я с тобой, сынок, — игнорируя удивление, улыбнулся архангел. — Я тоже сумасшедший.  
Дьявол прильнул к нему, нервно дрожа. Отец крепко обнял его, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы. Они единое целое... Часть одной души... Ничто никогда не сможет разлучить их навечно...  
— Вместе, — выдохнул Айон, озвучивая внезапно пришедшую догадку. — Мы должны быть там вместе...


	13. Глава 13. Спор о смерти

Увидев невдалеке приближающегося Агвареса, Астарот радостно замахал ему рукой.  
— Привет молодому поколению! — крикнул он, роняя сигарету в траву и тут же бросаясь ее поднимать. — Какими судьбами? Ты к моей доче пришел?  
— Нет. Я к тебе, — замотал головой юноша, подходя и присаживаясь рядом. Астарот явно скучал, раз отреагировал на его визит с таким воодушевлением. Чем он вообще занимался здесь в одиночестве? Сидел и курил?  
— А чойто?  
— Поговорить хотел.  
— Да ну нафиг. Это пахнет жареным. Иди лучше к доче.  
— Астарот, можно, ты будешь серьезнее?  
— Нельзя. Мое призвание — косить под идиота. Так с меня меньше спрос.  
— Я-то знаю, какой ты на самом деле.  
— Логично, — удрученно вздохнул Астарот. Хотя он и сам не знал, какой он на самом деле. Знал ли это вообще хоть кто-нибудь? — Так что ты хотел?  
— Кое-что узнать касательно твоего прошлого.  
— Э, не, браток, обойдешься. Я на эту тему распространяюсь очень редко и крайне неохотно.  
— Я не так много хочу узнать.  
— Топай отсюда, шпион.  
— Астарот!  
— Вали, я сказал!  
— Астарот!  
— До тебя не доперло, чувак? Я тебя уже раза три послал!  
Смирившись, Агварес ушел. Но, не желая сдаваться, отправился с тем же вопросом к Сатане. Узнать больше об Астароте хотелось уже давно. Однако раньше он не решался спросить. Как видно, не зря.  
Дьявол очень обрадовался неожиданному визиту внука. Через полчаса расспросов о том, как у него дела, Агварес наконец смог задать интересующий вопрос.  
— А что конкретно ты хочешь знать про Астарота? — удивился Сатана.  
— Все. От начала и до конца.  
— С самого детства? Оно у всех нас было не слишком радужным...  
— Да. Хочу знать все, что ты можешь рассказать.  
— Ну... Его отец, Бафомет, тогда еще был приближенным у архангела... Это было еще до того, как убили наших родителей... Отец Астарота тогда прибежал на крик моего брата и участвовал в этом убийстве... Потом его обвинили в измене и посадили в тюрьму. Астарот из-за этого, помню, тогда очень сильно психовал... Он очень похож на своего отца. Они были очень близки.  
— А как ты сам относился к Бафомету?  
— Я? Я им восхищался. Он всегда оставался дружелюбным, умел себя держать и никогда не терял самообладания. Еще он был очень красив. У Астарота всегда были дворовые замашки, как он ни старался ему подражать, а его отец, напротив, производил впечатление интеллигентного и воспитанного человека. Помню, он всегда стыдил Астарота за то, что тот курил. Вообще, многое в его поведении было для их семьи недопустимо. Будь его отцом кто-то другой, его били бы каждый день. Бафомет никогда ни на кого не повышал даже голос... Чем-то Айон напомнил мне его.  
— Да уж... — хмыкнул Агварес.  
Сатана усмехнулся, но вновь сделался серьезным.  
— Мы были еще молодыми, когда он умер... Когда это случилось, Астарот сказал мне, что в Раю его больше ничто не держит, и если я надумаю улететь отсюда, он отправится со мной куда угодно. Так и случилось. Он всегда был мне предан, всегда был со мной честен... Мой единственный и настоящий лучший друг. Он всегда был со мной, когда мне было плохо... Он странный. Я ловлю себя на том, что не могу объяснить логически ни одной причины его поступков. Я так и не узнал, что у него в душе. За столько лет. Он всегда жил моей жизнью. А может быть, я просто был слеп.  
— Он гонит, — усмехнулся Астарот, входя в комнату. — Семьдесят ударов розгами за курение, как вам?  
— Почему ты здесь? — напрягся Агварес.  
— Ты предсказуем, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада. — Самаэль, зачем ты этой сопле рассказал про мое тяжелое детство?  
— Не называй меня Самаэлем.  
— Тебе не надоело?  
— А тебе?  
— Я все равно буду тебя так называть. Всегда.  
— Агварес, выйди.  
Глядя на то, как они выясняют отношения, Агварес и сам предпочел удалиться, сочтя разумным зайти попозже. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Астарот посмотрел на Сатану, хитро сощурившись. Дьявол ответил хмурым взглядом из-под седых бровей.  
— А знаешь, Самаэль, я всегда любил твой взгляд... — задумчиво произнес Правитель Ада, чуть склонив голову набок. — За то, что он такой честный. Всегда. Ни у кого нет больше таких честных глаз. Знаешь, за что я люблю тебя? За твою честность. Я не такой. Я врал всю жизнь. Врал даже самому себе. А ты нет. Истину может познать только тот, кто не врет. Поэтому ты один и получил синее пламя. И вернулся со Звезды живым. С самого детства я восхищался тобой. И немного завидовал. Знаешь, почему я не люблю твое второе имя? Оно ненастоящее, оно ложь. Для меня ты Самаэль. Поэтому я никогда не перестану тебя так называть.  
В воздухе повисла пауза. Сатана напряженно думал о чем-то, отчего стала видна глубокая складка между бровями. Астарот, нервничая, облизал сухие губы.  
— А меня всегда цепляла твоя привычка держать руки в карманах и не следить за собой... — наконец произнес дьявол. — Тебе как будто было на все плевать, но я чувствовал, что ты просто боишься кому-то открыться... Да, ты всегда врал... Всегда пытался выдать желаемое за действительное... Ты не доверял мне?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада. — Я хотел быть опорой и другом для тебя, а не сопливым нытиком.  
— Ты и так всегда был мне другом... Всю жизнь... Твою жизнь...  
— Когда ты умер, я решил, что буду продолжать то, что начал ты. Что исправлю твои ошибки. Я хотел, чтобы сбылись твои мечты. Я сделал очень много такого, о чем ты даже не догадываешься.  
— Я знаю, что многое ты сделал руками Айона.  
— У него были такие же честные глаза...  
— Почему ты так любишь честность, но всегда врешь?  
— Поэтому и люблю...  
Сатана решительно шагнул вперед и обнял Астарота. Хоть он и винил за громадное количество вещей, хоть давно уже не называл другом, сейчас в памяти почему-то всплыло то чувство. Теплое, надежное. И захотелось быть великодушным. Астарот ведь оставался предан. Пытался помочь, как умел.  
Он обхватил за шею, утыкаясь в седые волосы, спадающие на плечи. Как будто просил об искуплении. Как будто сожалел, что не исправил все вовремя. И создал еще страданий и утрат.  
— Мы с тобой уже совсем старики, наши души давно убиты жизнью, — усмехнулся Сатана. — Я помню, когда у тебя еще были золотые волосы...  
— А у тебя черные... Ты тогда еще улыбался... — тихо ответил Астарот и вдруг вцепился когтями в плечо друга, прижимаясь к нему сильней. — Почему, для чего я всегда улыбаюсь?.. Кого пытаюсь обмануть?.. Почему у меня не получается признаться себе в том, что мне больно?..  
Сатана запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Астарот никогда не бывал искренним. Никогда не показывал истинных чувств. Почему сейчас?  
— Скажи мне правду. Просто скажи. Тебе станет легче.  
— Всегда те, кого я любил, умирали... Я так боюсь все разрушить своим вмешательством... Если поступлю так, как велят чувства, я заставлю умереть еще кого-то, кто мне дорог... Может, вся моя игра в мессию — просто попытка управлять чьими-то жизнями, чтобы обрести иллюзию того, что я властен над смертью... Но убивать — это не власть... Это ложь... Снова ложь... Я ненавижу ложь, я ненавижу себя... И сейчас... Арей страдает из-за того, что я вмешался в его разум... И в этом виноват я... И в твоей смерти был виноват я...  
— И твой отец...  
— Да... Он тоже умер из-за меня... Его обвинили в том, чего он не делал... Это сделал я... Это всегда со мной... И это я прячу за лживой улыбкой... Смерти людей, которые были мне дороги... Я больше не хочу... Не хочу один на один со своей ложью... Не хочу больше... Самаэль... Я устал врать... Самаэль...  
— Когда ты плакал в последний раз? — тихо спросил Сатана, ощущая на своей щеке слезы Астарота.  
— Не помню... — сдавленно ответил Правитель Ада, цепляясь когтями за его рубашку.  
— Будь собой. Не надо больше лгать, — улыбнулся дьявол, ласково поглаживая друга по голове и чувствуя, как тот крепче зарывается лицом в волосы, до последнего желая спрятать любые свидетельства того, что у него есть чувства.  
— Самаэль...  
— Ты же хочешь жить. Так что тебе мешает? Все, абсолютно все можно исправить.  
— Нет...  
— Я же никогда не вру.  
Астарот поднял голову, и Сатану пробрала невольная дрожь. Никогда еще он не видел у него такого жалкого взгляда. И почему-то больше совсем не выходило злиться на него.  
— Самаэль... Как ты живешь?.. Как ты живешь с этой правдой?..  
— Попробуй — узнаешь.  
— Мне это не под силу...  
Сатана взял Астарота за подбородок и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, тихо, но твердо произнес:  
— Тебе все под силу, ты просто сам не знаешь, на что способен.  
— Это ведь просто стандартная фраза, — удрученно вздохнул Астарот, отстраняясь и утирая слезы. А потом вытирая мокрые руки о штаны. — Попытка подбодрить лоха. Я слишком умный, чтобы на это вестись.  
— Утешаю, как умею, — мрачно хмыкнул Сатана, оскорбленный тем, что он не оценил искренний душевный порыв.  
— Хреново ты умеешь, — оскорбительно отозвался Правитель Ада. — Нет, честно. Ты хотел, чтобы я был честным — вот, бери правду. Че, разве лучше стало? Разве правда лучше лжи?  
— Есть еще такие вещи, как тактичность и вежливость. Рассказать, как они работают?  
Астарот отмахнулся и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мне никогда не нравился твой братец, ты знаешь. Но иногда он лучше тебя. Он — символ прогресса и развития, а ты — консервативности и стагнации. Ты никогда не умел двигаться дальше и мыслить шире. Поэтому так хреново прожил то, что тебе казалось жизнью.  
— Заткнись.  
— Я пойду, — равнодушно согласился Астарот. — Спасибо за сеанс хреновой психотерапии. Я хотя бы выговорился.  
Сатана едва сдержался. Это стоило просто титанических сил.  
— Ты несчастнее меня, — ледяным голосом бросил он вслед уходящему Правителю Ада, безмерно жалея, что поддался состраданию к нему. — Всегда был. Одиноким, неспособным ни с кем поладить. Ты никогда никого не любил. Не уважал ничьи чувства. Издевался над Адамом просто ради удовольствия. Это твоя истинная суть. И после всего этого ты просто не имеешь права судить меня.  
— Имею, — ответил Астарот с прежним безразличием. — Потому что я сильнее всех и могу делать все, что хочу.

Придя домой, Арей обнаружил в своем кабинете ноутбук, на который сын ненароком разлил чай. Крайне раздраженный и недовольный очередной возникшей проблемой, дьявол отправился искать виновника этого безобразия.  
Агварес сидел у себя, опустив голову и прижав ушки, и покорно ждал наказания. Схватив сына за волосы, Арей притащил его в кабинет и ткнул носом в клавиатуру.  
— Прости, — всхлипнул юноша, съежившись. — Я знаю, что ни в коем случае не должен трогать твои вещи...  
— Мне исхлестать твою задницу ремнем, чтобы ты начал соображать? — хмуро поинтересовался Арей, скрестив руки на груди. Мало того, что сын трогал его личные вещи, так еще и жрал за компом, как свинья. Безответственный, безалаберный раздолбай, которому было на все насрать. Ему определенно не стоило расти с Астаротом. Этот долбоеб мог научить только своему образу и подобию. Возможно, за что-то другое Арей бы сейчас даже простил, но злость на Астарота оказалась куда сильней и важней злости на Агвареса. Однако заплатить пришлось именно ему.  
Агварес сглотнул, несмело глядя на отца и дрожа. Дьявол взял сына за волосы и перекинул через стол. А потом, выдернув из брюк ремень, широко размахнулся и от всей души хлестнул им, заставив дернуться от удара и застонать.  
— Ты наказываешь меня, как маленького ребенка, — захныкал юноша, упираясь руками в стол.  
— А ты уже возомнил себя взрослым? — усмехнулся Арей.  
Держа сына за волосы, он принялся пороть его, щедро стегая жестким ремнем и заставляя орать от боли. Даже в возрасте под тридцать Агварес оставался совсем юным мальчишкой, зависимым и уязвимым. Покорным отцу. Он мог сам сделать с ним все, что угодно, но никогда не смел даже перечить. Это опьяняло, позволяло чувствовать безраздельную власть, от этого срывало голову.  
Ощущая, как брюки давят на вставший член, Арей подошел к сыну вплотную и потерся о его задницу, едва сдерживаясь. Как же хотелось трахнуть его... Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас... Погладив юношу по спине, дьявол подцепил пояс его брюк и медленно спустил их, оголив округлые ягодицы. Агварес дрожал, зажмурившись и тихо всхлипывая.  
— Очаровательно, — усмехнулся Арей, оглядев его исполосованную задницу.  
Сын сжался и вдруг громко зарыдал, утыкаясь себе в ладони. Арей отпрянул, и Агварес просто рухнул на пол, трясясь от рыданий. Дьявол поднял его с пола и обнял, прижимая к своей груди. Он только что едва его не изнасиловал...  
— Прости... — жалобно всхлипнул Агварес.  
Арей стал мягко качать его из стороны в сторону, успокаивая, как ребенка. Всхлипнув еще несколько раз, юноша вытер слезы и уткнулся отцу в плечо.  
— Прости... — прошептал он снова.  
— Компьютер я починю, — тихо ответил Арей, перебирая его волосы. — А вот тебя починить сложнее.  
— Не только за компьютер... За все прости...  
Убрав прядь с лица сына, дьявол погладил его по щеке. Он не мог быть для него нормальным отцом. Просто не мог. Конечно, Агваресу было лучше с Астаротом. Несмотря ни на что. Астарот его хотя бы не бил.  
— Ты точно не хотел бы уйти? — спросил Арей, продолжая гладить сына и вслушиваясь в стихающие рыдания.  
— Ты прогоняешь меня? — с горечью уточнил Агварес и тут же надрывно всхлипнул. — Я больше не буду...  
— Дело не в этом, идиот! — раздраженно прикрикнул дьявол. — Я делаю тебе больно! Я не хочу этого делать, но не могу не делать, пока ты рядом и бесишь меня!  
— Но куда мне идти?..  
— Обратно к Астароту!  
— Думаешь, он не делал мне больно?..  
Арей осекся. Ярость почему-то схлынула. Но после всколыхнулась с новой силой.  
— Что он делал?  
— Он показал мне, как ты насиловал мою мать... Он смотрит на меня как на неразумного мальчишку... Ему плевать на мои чувства... Тебе не плевать... Ты просто не можешь себя контролировать... А он...  
— А он мудак, — с досадой закончил Арей, поморщившись. — Я знаю. На твоем месте я бы тоже предпочел физические пиздюли вместо всего этого дерьма. Жаль, что на своем у меня не было выбора.  
— Что он сделал с тобой?.. — всхлипнул Агварес, прижимаясь крепче и с искренним сочувствием заглядывая в глаза. — Ты никогда не рассказывал...  
— И никогда не расскажу.  
— Я бы хотел тебе помочь...  
— Ты уже пытался.  
— Я такой слабый и бесполезный... Мне так жаль...  
— Спасибо, — вдруг усмехнулся Арей, и Агварес вздрогнул, замирая в ошеломлении. — Ты единственный, кто понимает, что я ненавижу его не за то, что он отнял у меня душу, а за то, что он в нее насрал.

— Арей, сколько можно пить?  
Дьявол пробормотал что-то невнятное в ответ и, пихнув отца плечом, прошел в комнату и плюхнулся на диван.  
— Мне надоело терпеть твое нахальство. Ты так уверен в собственной безнаказанности?  
Арей кивнул, ухмыляясь острыми клыками, и демонстративно закинул ноги на стол.  
— Мне надоело с тобой возиться. Ты не понимаешь ни зла, ни добра.  
— Значит, нам не дано понять друг друга, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Пару минут молча разглядывая его из-под нахмуренных бровей, Айон наконец произнес:  
— Если бы не был уверен на все сто процентов, я бы давно засомневался, мой ли ты сын.  
— Вот оно как...  
Нахальная ухмылка сползла с лица дьявола. Вместо нее лицо исказила презрительная гримаса, выдающая сдерживаемую пока ярость.  
— Арей, я знаю, сколько ты ждешь от меня слов о том, что ты мне безразличен. Я знаю твой самый большой страх. Но я никогда тебе этого не скажу. И прекрати меня провоцировать.  
Злой оскал сменился удивлением и недовольством. Айона забавляла игра эмоций на лице сына. Если Арей еще не начал орать, это значило только то, что он растерян и не знает, что сказать.  
— Ты лицемерный самовлюбленный болван, — наконец процедил он с досадой.  
Архангел засмеялся.  
— Тьфу на тебя, — продолжил дьявол. — Вали отсюда.  
Хитро улыбнувшись, Айон погрозил ему пальцем.  
— А наказать тебя все-таки надо.  
— Иди нахер.  
— Нахальный невоспитанный ребенок. Ты как с отцом разговариваешь?  
— А ты уверен, что ты мой отец?  
— Тьфу, ты мне вечно, что ли, будешь теперь эту фразу вспоминать?  
— Ты сам прокололся, думать надо, что вякаешь.  
— Дурак ты.  
— Я могу посылать тебя бесконечно.  
— Не думал, что ты имеешь представление о бесконечности.  
— Поговорим о вечном?  
— Под такое количество вина ты и сам с собой прекрасно поговоришь. Ты сам себя посылать еще не пробовал?  
— Пробовал.  
— Тебе лечиться надо.  
— Иди нахер.  
— Выучи новые слова. Тебе словарь подарить?  
— Как остроумно, я поражен твоей красноречивостью.  
— А, то есть нормальные слова ты все-таки знаешь, только употреблять их не хочешь.  
— Употребляю я только наркотики.  
— В этом есть повод для гордости?  
— Иди нахер.  
— Арей!  
— Ну, давай, скажи мне, какая я сволочь.  
— Иди нахер.  
— Э, посылать — это моя прерогатива!  
— Да? Покажи мне, где это зафиксировано документально.  
— Иди нахер.  
— Великолепный аргумент.  
— Согласен.  
— Ты знаешь, что означает слово «сарказм»?  
— Знаю, но это никак не влияет на дискуссию.  
— Долго ты еще препираться со мной будешь?  
— Пока не отвяжешься.  
Вздохнув, Айон сел на диван рядом с Ареем и обреченно предложил:  
— Хочешь, я тебе за ушком почешу?  
— Так бы сразу. А то на мозг давит, жизни учит! — мгновенно согласился дьявол.  
Снова вздохнув, архангел обнял сына за шею и стал чесать ему за ушком. Положив голову отцу на плечо, Арей довольно замурлыкал. Айон улыбнулся. Наверное, в следующий раз с этого стоило начинать.  
— Ты мне так и не рассказал о своей новой девушке.  
— Тебе важно это знать?  
— Да.  
— Зачем?  
— Бессмысленный вопрос.  
— Тебя это не касается.  
— Меня все касается.  
— Прекрати меня допрашивать.  
— Прекрати играть в партизана. Я все равно у Агвареса спрошу. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я залез в твои мысли?  
— Не лапай мои мозги!  
— Тогда сам рассказывай.  
— Что?  
— Все.  
Арей хотел снова возразить, но Айон куснул его за ухо.  
— Ее зовут Нина... — сдался дьявол, принявшись лениво врать. — Она недавно в городе...  
— И как вы познакомились?  
— Не скажу...  
Архангел лизнул кончик острого ушка сына и, переплетя его пальцы со своими, уткнулся ему в волосы. Арей глухо застонал.  
— Я бухал в баре, а когда проснулся, она лежала рядом со мной...  
— Я от тебя другого и не ожидал, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— А где расстрел?  
— Я не такой предсказуемый, как ты.  
— Отпусти меня, инквизитор.  
— Не-ет, я лучше тебя дальше пытать буду.  
— Ну? И какой твой следующий вопрос?  
— Ты ее любишь?  
— Ты же сам говорил, что я не умею любить.  
— Назови мне хоть одного человека, который утверждает обратное.  
Арей вздохнул. Устало и печально. Это было так на него не похоже, что поначалу Айон списал все на алкоголь.  
— Пап, а хочешь правду?  
— Очень хочу. Я отмечу этот день в календаре.  
— Мне стыдно.  
— Тебе?.. Стыдно?..  
— Если подумать, по моей вине произошло столько плохого... Я бы вернулся назад сейчас и не дал всему этому произойти...  
— Арей, я понимаю, сколько ты думал, прежде чем мне это сказать... Давай серьезно. Послушай то, что я сейчас скажу. Твои поступки всегда имели и хорошие, и плохие последствия. Я всегда винил тебя за то, что ты изнасиловал Азриэль, но если бы ты этого не сделал, то не дал бы жизнь Агваресу. Я не хочу вспоминать все, но таких примеров много. Поэтому не вини себя за прошлое. Никогда. Делай добро сейчас. Так ты можешь быть уверен, что, избежав зла, не сделаешь хуже.  
— Мне было больно. Очень больно. Но я не хотел приумножать эту боль. Во мне всегда боролись двое. Твой сын и дьявол. И всегда побеждал последний. А твой сын потом вымаливал у тебя прощение. Я с детства узнал, что такое смерть. И всегда боялся ее. Я хотел обрести над ней власть. Но, убивая, воскрешать так и не научился. Вся моя псевдовласть оказалась иллюзорной... Мне стало только хуже... Потому что я понял, что смерть будет со мной вечно... Папа... Ты помнишь, я просил тебя стереть мне память?.. Я много лет уже мечтаю об этом... Но, наверное, я все равно никогда не смогу это забыть... Это стало частью меня, это стало мной... Зачем жить, если есть смерть?.. Если есть то, что уже не вернешь?..  
— Арей...  
— Даже ты... Даже ты умирал... И эту боль не сравнить ни с чем... Я не хочу, не хочу переживать это снова!  
Из глаз дьявола текли слезы. Если бы отец не держал его, он бы вскочил и начал крушить все, что попадется под руку. Айон обнял сына еще крепче, прижимая головой к своему плечу.  
— Арей... Я тоже переживал это... Пустота, возникшая в моей душе, когда вас забрали, заполнилась только тогда, когда я снова тебя обрел... Я много лет жил, храня в памяти то, что не мог вернуть... И каждый день мне хотелось убить себя за свое бессилие... Я чувствовал огромную вину перед вами... Но я должен был идти дальше и пытаться понять, почему все так произошло...  
— Ты понял?..  
— Нет... Единственное, что я понял — надо жить с этим. Бог не помыслил зла, значит, и в смерти его быть не должно.  
— Почему ты раньше со мной об этом не говорил?..  
— Все совершается в свое время... Главное, Арей, никогда не поддавайся злу... Так ты сам себя убьешь...  
— Я никогда не мог тебя понять... Как тебе хватает сил желать добра?..  
— Если бы не эти силы, я бы сдался еще до того, как начал мечтать... И я хочу быть собой... Несмотря на все зло, что обрушивалось на меня... Оно разбилось о мое добро... Отпусти свое зло, Арей, не держись за него... Тебе станет легче... Отпусти...  
— Ты живой... — выдохнул дьявол, прижимаясь к отцу. — А я ни за что не захотел бы стать живым... Это слишком больно, слишком непросто...  
— Ты мой сын, — усмехнулся Айон, припадая к его виску. — А значит, такой же, как я.  
Целуя бледные, холодные и тонкие губы, Айон чувствовал, насколько же сильно хочет никогда не прерывать этот пылкий поцелуй. Нахальный мальчишка в то же время словно нарочно поместил ногу меж его бедер и теперь ненавязчиво надавливал на пах, заставляя стонать ему в губы. Айон нервно шлепнул сына по бедру. Усмехнувшись, Арей стал нагло мять в ладонях его ягодицы. И, чувствуя, как отец сжимается и пытается неуклюже отстраниться, просунул руку ему в штаны.  
— Ну хватит, — растерянно возмутился архангел, пытаясь отделаться от сына и убрать от себя загребущие руки, так и норовящие за что-нибудь ухватить. — Перестань, Арей!  
— Почему это? — ухмыльнулся дьявол, забираясь к отцу на колени. — Я хочу тебя лапать и буду лапать. Мы же принадлежим друг другу.  
— Принадлежим, — вздохнул Айон, устало глядя на него. — Но...  
— Никаких но! — категорично отрезал Арей, впиваясь в манящие губы.  
В голове Айона лишь успела мелькнуть мысль о том, что сын еще получит за все это. Но, как всегда, мысль так и осталась бесплотной мечтой. Если, конечно, не считать все последующие события местью...  
Повалив Арея на кровать и целуя, будто наказывая, Айон наслаждался его податливой беспомощностью, полностью захватив безраздельную власть и упиваясь ею. Дьявол и сам был рад охваченному яростью отцу — с жестокостью он все равно не перегибал, зато близость выходила куда более страстной, чем обычно. Да и вообще какой-то другой, непохожей на их обычное слияние душ. Это была скорее животная страсть, способ избавиться от накопившейся ярости и злости. Больше похожая на поединок, чем на нежное единение.  
Сливаясь с сыном в этом жарком неистовстве, Айон думал лишь об одном — как же приятно находиться в нем. Тугое и горячее кольцо мышц плотно обхватывало распирающий от желания член, мучая этим сладким наслаждением. Арей стонал во весь голос, извиваясь под ним и с каждым движением синхронно подаваясь навстречу. Вцепившись когтями в простыни, он комкал их и рвал, не в силах совладать с собой. Отец порыкивал сквозь зубы, все увеличивая темп. Его твердая плоть проскальзывала в самую глубь, заставляя задыхаться от наслаждения. Упираясь в спинку кровати, Арей оставлял на ней глубокие борозды от когтей. Его сердце билось в такт стремительным и резким движениям архангела.  
Вскоре эта пытка закончилась их синхронным блаженством. Обессиленный от неистового наслаждения, Арей прильнул к Айону, утыкаясь ему в грудь и расслабленно вздыхая. Отец погладил по спине скользящим движением. У него не было сил, он пытался восстановить рваное и прерывистое дыхание.  
— После такого я каждый раз чувствую себя немного моложе, — усмехнулся дьявол, приникая к его груди и прикрывая усталые глаза. — Жаль, что в последнее время ты нечасто проводишь время со мной. Мне очень этого не хватает. Я редко могу говорить с тобой так, чтобы это не закончилось разногласиями и ссорой... Но мы можем говорить и без слов... И можем молчать... Вместе... Я просто хочу ощущать твое присутствие... Мне тепло рядом с тобой... И спокойно... Останься хотя бы на ночь...  
Архангел погладил сына по волосам и прижался к его лбу губами. Из Арея нечасто можно было вытянуть нечто подобное, и, если уж его потянуло на искренность, значит, все действительно было очень плохо.  
— Прости меня, — тихо прошептал Айон. — Если ты уснешь сейчас, я посплю с тобой... Все будет хорошо... Уже скоро... Я создам наш рай... Обязательно...  
— Я все еще верю, — бесцветным, усталым голосом ответил дьявол. — Но сейчас я хочу выкинуть все из головы и просто чувствовать тебя. Будь рядом.  
— Я буду, — пообещал отец, укрывая его одеялом и крепче прижимая к себе. — Спи, мой хороший.  
Поцеловав сына в висок, Айон прикрыл глаза, утыкаясь ему в волосы. Для них обоих не было ничего приятнее и спокойнее этих объятий. И общий сон их был спокойным и гладким, как озеро в безветренную погоду. Порой любовь ненадолго действительно побеждала все.

Астарот сидел на подоконнике в собственном заброшенном доме в Раю и уже полчаса подряд беспробудно курил. Разговор с Сатаной разбередил все душевные раны. Сославшись на то, что ему надо побыть одному, Правитель Ада выпроводил увязавшегося за ним Агвареса, а сам принялся анализировать прожитую жизнь.  
Анализировалось плохо. Постоянно отвлекала всякая дурь. В голову лезло что угодно — от назойливых песен до теории хаоса. Однако в какой-то момент Астарот зацепился взглядом за окно собственной комнаты напротив. Он никогда не ценил этот шикарный особняк. Не ценил мать. И, наверное, должным образом не ценил отца.  
Ему никогда не была свойственна духовная жадность. Он с легкостью оставлял утраченное позади. Может, он и правда не умел любить? Не умел чувствовать? Самаэль говорил так убедительно. Астарот почти уверовал, что он прав.  
Он никогда не был образцом добродетели. Измерял дружбу в веселье, а красоту в сиськах. Использовал людей в своих интересах. Играл ими, как фигурами на шахматной доске. Манипулировал чужими чувствами. Скрывал свои. Делал вид, что ничего не принимает всерьез. Никто не заслуживал такого «счастья». Поэтому, как бы ни была сильна любовь — сраная любовь, впервые в жизни — ее однозначно стоило оставить при себе. Она никого бы не сделала счастливым. Он просто этого не умел.

***

— Астарот!  
Демоненок бросился на оклик с другого конца сада. Не рассчитав скорость, споткнулся о камень и, пропахав носом землю, упал к ногам отца. Тот помог подняться и, вздохнув, покачал головой.  
— В кого ты такой непослушный и безбашенный?  
Астарот стыдливо отвернулся, прижимая уши и прикусывая губу. Ласково улыбнувшись, Бафомет погладил его по волосам, расчесывая пальцами спутавшиеся пряди.  
— Сегодня вечером мы идем на прием во дворец. Приведи себя в порядок. И постарайся не хулиганить. Хорошо?  
Демоненок кивнул и, едва отец ушел, помчался умываться. У такого рвения было две причины — не хотелось расстраивать Бафомета, и, самое главное, на приемах всегда было очень интересно, весело и давалась возможность поглазеть на элиту. Их семья тоже входила в эту самую «элиту», но Астарот считался среди них ребенком, далеким от светской жизни. Его плебейские манеры отталкивали ценителей культуры, но зато привлекали молодых дочерей и сыновей из придворных семей. Таким образом, к своим весьма юным годам он переспал со всеми девушками и парнями, кто когда-либо бывал на приемах. За это его частенько пытались бить, но это мало у кого получалось.  
У Астарота начисто отсутствовали совесть и стыд. Он слишком любил жизнь, чтобы позволить себе такие ограничения. А его природное обаяние в девяноста девяти процентах случаев помогало избежать наказания.  
На этот раз демоненок во что бы то ни стало решил сотворить нечто грандиозное. Строя планы на вечер, он рылся в своих вещах, пытаясь найти что-то чистое и не рваное. В итоге обнаружились желтые брюки, красная рубашка и зеленый жилет. Астарот долго смеялся, увидев себя в зеркале. Но потом, осмотрев все остальное, решил, что это лучшее из того, что есть.  
Выйдя в зал, он обнаружил там мать, крутящуюся перед зеркалом. И, презрительно фыркнув, плюхнулся в кресло и принялся ждать отца.  
— Ты что, в этом пойдешь?! — взвизгнула мать, обратив на него внимание.  
Астарот демонстративно отвернулся, гордо вскинув голову. Мать хотела снова что-то сказать, однако ее перебил мягкий, но властный голос Бафомета:  
— Дорогая, нам пора идти.  
Повернув голову, Астарот с восхищением уставился на отца. Тот был весь в золоте. Его грациозные кошачьи движения завораживали, а королевская осанка заставляла беспрекословно подчиняться. Эта стать производила неизгладимое впечатление. Может, поэтому спустя много сотен лет властный повелитель принял именно этот облик... Единственное, что Астарот вообще знал о том, как должен выглядеть кто-то, имеющий власть и чувство собственного достоинства.  
Спрыгнув с кресла, демоненок подскочил к Бафомету и, улыбаясь, обвил его за руку, утыкаясь в жесткое плечо. Отец в ответ ласково потрепал по волосам.  
На приеме было очень много народа. В огромном зале стоял гул, который прекратился в ту секунду, когда в дверях показался Бафомет. Прошмыгнув в зал, Астарот принялся искать глазами друга. Заметив его, Сатана помахал из другого конца зала. Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние за пару секунд, Астарот обнял его за плечи и, радостно улыбаясь, предложил скрасить этот скучный вечер и оттянуться.  
— Самаэль, пошли, я объясню, в чем прикол, — радостно подзадорил он.  
— Куда?.. — растерялся Сатана, помня, чем все это закончилось в прошлый раз.  
— Куда-нибудь отсюда нафиг!  
Пока они шли в обнимку через весь зал, с Астаротом поздоровалось около двадцати молодых девушек посредством посылания воздушных поцелуев. Сатана все это время ежился и краснел, а друг только смеялся и советовал ему быть наглее.  
Когда они вышли на балкон, Астарот уселся на перила, сразу достал сигареты и закурил. Сатана скромно встал рядом, обводя рассеянным взглядом райские сады вокруг. Друг игриво пихнул его коленкой.  
— Слышь, зацени, че я придумал, — загоготал он, отравляя чистейший воздух смрадом сигареты. — А давай в соседнем зале свою тусу устроим?  
— Зачем? — обреченно спросил Сатана, зная, что друга все равно не остановить.  
— Блин, ну че ты такой отсталый, — махнул рукой Астарот. — Девок поклеим, оттянемся. Под музон поколбасимся. Ты со мной?  
— А нам не попадет?  
— Да мне пофиг, я бегаю быстро. Ну че, согласен?  
— Согласен,— тяжело вздохнул Сатана.  
Астарот обнял его за шею, улыбаясь.  
— Сигаретку хочешь? — предложил он, тыча ее другу под нос.  
— Я не курю...  
— Ну и зря. Ты вообще жить не умеешь. Харэ фигней страдать, пошли дискач устроим!  
Спрыгнув с перил, Астарот принял истинный облик и перелетел на соседний балкон, через который легко прошел в совершенно пустой зал. Следом за ним туда приземлился и Сатана.  
— А может, ты все-таки передумаешь?.. — с надеждой спросил он.  
— Тебе че, слабо? — хмыкнул Астарот. — Мне нет.  
— При чем тут слабо, не слабо! — рассердился Сатана. — Нам же потом хуже будет.  
Астарот отмахнулся. Переубедить его было нереально.  
Через десять минут в зале набралась порядочная толпа непорядочных подростков. Сатана скромно отошел в уголок, наблюдая, как друг заигрывает сразу с тремя девушками. Астарот велел притушить свет, оставив только свечи. Эта идея была поддержана восторженными возгласами и поцелуями особо темпераментных почитательниц. Про одиноко стоящего в уголке Сатану Астарот вспомнил только через полчаса, когда отошел покурить.  
— Ты че тут тухнешь? — осведомился он в свойственной ему манере.  
Сатана скромно пожал плечами.  
— А я с такой классной чиксой познакомился! Она тут недавно, наконец-то появилось хоть что-то новое!  
— А что, старые все надоели уже? — огрызнулся дьяволенок.  
— Тон попроще сделай, — недоуменно хмыкнул Астарот.  
— Жизнь свою лучше попроще сделай, — сердито пробубнил Сатана.  
— Самаэль, ты че, обиделся?  
— Отстань.  
Сатана, провожаемый недоуменным взглядом друга, ушел в соседний зал. Астарот так и остался стоять с догорающей сигаретой во рту. Он уже собирался идти за ним, когда двери напротив открылись, и вошли родители. Гул сразу стих, а потом все начали потихоньку выходить, уже предвкушая, что им за это будет.  
Только сейчас дошло, кто тогда сдал. Подло и гадко, из мелочной обиды. В тот момент Астарот как-то не задумался над этим вопросом. Растерявшись, он продолжил нервно курить, пока к нему не подошел Бафомет. Он поднял на отца виноватые глаза, надеясь, что тот сжалится, и в следующую секунду лицо обожгла пощечина. Сигарета отлетела на пол и была тут же раздавлена ботинком отца. По телу Астарота пробежала дрожь.  
— Папа, не злись... — произнес он умоляюще, прежде чем за подбородок схватила сильная рука.  
— Ты когда-нибудь очень дорого расплатишься за свои выходки, — холодно произнес Бафомет. — И отвечать будешь уже не передо мной.  
— Я больше не буду...  
— Не смей врать.  
Отпустив сына, Бафомет повернулся и, скомандовав: «За мной!», не оборачиваясь, вышел из зала. Астарот, понурив голову, поплелся следом.  
Весь путь до дома они провели в молчании. Демоненку было ужасно стыдно за свою выходку. Он вечно позорил отца перед всеми, хотя вовсе не пытался сделать это умышленно. Ему редко попадало за хулиганства, однако сейчас Бафомет не на шутку рассердился.  
Подведя сына к дому, он отпер дверь, жестом приказывая войти. Прижав ушки, Астарот быстро прошмыгнул внутрь. Гадая, какое наказание светит на этот раз, демоненок поплелся за отцом по коридору. С неохотой последовав в дальнюю комнату, он остановился на пороге в нерешительности. Отец строго смотрел на него, стыдливо опустившего глаза в пол. На лице Золотого Ангела не было ни тени жалости.  
— Научись наконец отвечать за свои поступки, — произнес он непреклонно. — А если не можешь сам, я помогу.  
Астарот вздрогнул, когда рука отца легла на плечо. Отстранив сына от двери, Бафомет запер ее на ключ и, обернувшись, взглядом указал на скамью. Астарот начал медленно раздеваться, надеясь отсрочить неотвратимое наказание. Отец сдержанно ждал, стоя в полутени и скрестив руки на груди, отчего весь его облик приобретал какое-то зловещее выражение.  
Раздевшись, демоненок лег на скамью, утыкаясь в плотно сжатые кулаки. Нервно кусая губы, он наблюдал, как Бафомет, зажав в руке длинный прут, направляется к нему грациозной походкой. Неслышно всхлипнув, Астарот весь сжался, но не посмел просить о прощении. Отец нечасто бил. И терпеливо сносил все выходки. Если уж он решил наказать так строго, значит, на сей раз действительно был серьезный повод. Демоненок слишком уважал его, чтобы начать сейчас просить о смягчении наказания. Отец был непререкаемым авторитетом, и Астарот даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы спорить с ним. Нет, не всегда. Но именно сейчас. Когда он казался таким властно-недосягаемым. Важным. Значимым. Бесконечно мудрым. От детства ничего уже не осталось. Кроме этого ощущения собственного ничтожества перед истинным величием. Его он пронес через всю свою сраную жизнь.  
Первый удар Астарот вытерпел стойко. Второй заставил коротко взвизгнуть. От следующих же он вздрагивал и громко стонал на всю комнату. Захлебываясь слезами, цеплялся пальцами за скамью и царапал ее когтями, оставляя на деревянной поверхности глубокие борозды. Отец порол очень больно, и Астарот орал во весь голос, впрочем, не пытаясь увернуться от ударов. Когда Бафомет остановился, демоненок наконец облегченно разрыдался, уронив голову на руки.  
Отец сел на скамью и ласково погладил по волосам. Надрывно всхлипнув, Астарот уткнулся ему в колени, не в силах унять рыдания, рвущиеся наружу. Хотелось, чтобы его утешили, чтобы показали, как любят... Запустив тонкие пальцы в мягкие волосы сына, Бафомет пробежался рукой по его дрожащим плечам. С нежностью перебирая золотые пряди, он тепло улыбался, ожидая, пока демоненок успокоится.  
Астарот всхлипывал, понемногу приходя в себя. Боль утихала, во многом благодаря ласке отца. Чувство вины и стыда постепенно сменялось умиротворением и спокойствием. Бафомет наказал и простил, значит, стоит лишь недолго попритворяться хорошим ребенком — и можно будет снова безобразничать.  
Рыдания вскоре затихли, и демоненок поднялся, потирая иссеченную задницу и жалобно хныкая. Отец прижал к себе и поцеловал в лоб, жалея. Пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы сына, улыбнулся, посмотрев ему в глаза. Ответив жалобным и виноватым взглядом, Астарот спрятал лицо у него на груди. Немного подержав демоненка в объятиях, Бафомет отпустил его и, осчастливив мимолетным поцелуем в щеку, ушел, оставив дверь открытой.  
Одевшись, Астарот вышел в сад, радуясь, что отец не стал рыться в его карманах. Достав из штанов припрятанную пачку сигарет, демоненок уселся на качели и закурил, любуясь вечерним пейзажем. Далекий горизонт всегда вызывал в нем чувство чего-то необъятного и великого. Там, где земля соприкасалась с космосом, два мира будто сливались в один, становясь единым целым. И пусть их планета была лишь малой, ничтожной частичкой бесконечной Вселенной — они все равно были ее неотъемлемой частью. И даже он, маленький ребенок, был частью огромного мира.  
Хмыкнув, Астарот бросил презрительный взгляд на небо. Отчего-то захотелось показать ему язык.  
— А вот я и не маленький! — обиженно заявил демоненок, все же состроив смешную гримасу. — Тоже мне космос! Тоже мне бескрайнее пространство! Возомнило о себе невесть что!  
Обидевшись на ни в чем не повинный космос, Астарот сердито надулся. Выпоротый зад все еще болел — и это не прибавляло покорности. Напротив, сейчас захотелось с кем-то поспорить и, если повезет, то даже подраться.  
Заросли позади внезапно зашумели. Астарот встревоженно вздрогнул и обернулся, но тут же облегченно вздохнул. Через кусты пробрался Сатана, минуя родителей. Улыбаясь, он примостился рядом на качелях и сочувственно окинул взглядом.  
— Тебе сильно попало? — спросил он огорченно.  
— А, — махнул рукой Астарот. — Мне же всегда все сходит с рук.  
Вздохнув, Сатана уткнулся ему в плечо. Астарот, улыбнувшись, приобнял друга, зарываясь лицом в его пушистые волосы. Рядом с ним на душе всегда становилось как-то теплее и радостнее. А ведь именно из-за него отец вообще наказал в тот раз. На то, чтобы усомниться в друге, тогда не хватило то ли злобности, то ли мозгов. Сатане совершенно не было стыдно, он явно считал, что был прав. А Астароту оставалось только порадоваться хоть одному своему положительному качеству — преданности. И, возможно, в какой-то мере даже доброте, хотя в это верилось с трудом.  
— Ты хотел бы когда-нибудь побывать в космосе? — спросил он с задором.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Сатана, сонно зевая.  
— А я бы хотел!  
Вскочив, Астарот расправил крылья и взлетел, устремляясь в бескрайнюю небесную высь.  
— Ты так не долетишь до космоса, — засмеялся рядом веселый девичий голос.  
Демонята обернулись и увидели Лилит, появившуюся из-за кустов. Сатана бросился обнимать ее, а Астарот, плюхнувшись на землю, остался сидеть там и ждать, пока влюбленные закончат со своими нежностями.  
— Есть идея, — заговорщицки начал он, когда те подошли к нему, взявшись за руки. — Давайте-ка ночью слетаем на озеро.  
Сатана и Лилит переглянулись. В их глазах читалось сомнение. Ночью на озере проводились шабаши, на которые детям ходить было строжайше запрещено. Нет, Лилит бы не попало — ее родители были простолюдинами, которые не делили свое общество по принципу иерархии и уважали детей как полноценных граждан. А вот от Адама и Бафомета вполне можно было огрести за тайные развлечения. От Бафомета — из-за отрицания прав детей, а от Адама просто так.  
— Ну не хотите, я один пойду! — насупился Астарот, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Демонята вздохнули. Ну как же можно было отпустить его одного? Встретив их согласие громким восторженным возгласом, Астарот подпрыгнул от радости и растерянно ойкнул, внезапно заметив возле дома мать. Та хмуро смотрела на него исподлобья и, кажется, была очень недовольна. Подойдя к сыну, она залепила ему оглушительную оплеуху.  
— Мало ты бесился на балу, — зашипела она угрожающе. — Ведешь себя совершенно неподобающе твоему положению. Вечно позоришь отца. О себе не думаешь, хоть о нем подумай.  
Тряхнув рыжей гривой, мать решительно схватила Астарота за ухо и поволокла домой, не слушая обиженных верещаний. Сатана и Лилит проводили его огорченными, сочувствующими взглядами.  
— Несносный ребенок! — бушевала рассерженная мать. — И зачем только отец тебя жалеет! Да тебя каждый день сечь надо!  
— Прекрати, Анабель, — укоризненно пристыдил ее Бафомет, выходя на веранду. — Как давно ты сама была ребенком?  
— Я никогда не была таким несносным ребенком! — с негодованием возмутилась женщина. — Посмотри только, с кем он общается! С какой-то дворовой девкой без манер!  
Бафомет усмехнулся, спокойно глядя на жену.  
— Ты сама рождена такой, — произнес он мягко. — Что с того, что она не из знатного рода? Это всего лишь условность.  
Анабель фыркнула, но все же отпустила Астарота, принявшегося яростно потирать помятое ухо.  
— Он уже наказан за сегодняшнее, — усмехнулся Золотой Ангел, подойдя к сыну и ласково погладив его по волосам. — А чтобы он не вздумал натворить ничего нового, я, пожалуй, запрещу ему пару дней выходить из дома. У него будет время все хорошо обдумать.  
«Еще чего, буду я думать о такой глупости», — мысленно фыркнул Астарот, но отцу перечить не стал.  
Бафомет увел сына в дом. За ними, раздраженно ворча, поплелась Анабель. Сатана и Лилит, немного погоревав о друге, отправились гулять по саду наедине. Благодаря своевременному наказанию Астарота им удалось избежать очень многих проблем.

***

Астарот задумчиво посмотрел на зажатую между пальцами сигарету.  
— Дурацкая привычка, — сказал он сам себе. — Сколько раз мне за это в детстве попадало...  
Затянувшись снова, Правитель Ада задумчиво изрек:  
— А за выходки свои я все-таки расплатился... Вечно я ищу приключений себе на задницу. Прости меня, папа... Но такой вот я дурак. И это уже больше, чем характер. Это судьба.


	14. Глава 14. Всесилие

— Ты опять с Ареем был? — недовольно поинтересовалась Мариса, критически рассматривая вошедшего в спальню Айона.  
— Как ты всегда это определяешь? — усмехнулся архангел, расстегивая рубашку.  
— Ну как, он же у тебя любовь всей жизни. Я всегда ощущаю, что ты чувствуешь, и так могу определить, о чем ты думаешь.  
— Я думаю о том, что я устал.  
— Подрались опять?  
— Немножко. Куда ж без этого.  
— Тебе не надоело?  
— Я не хочу это обсуждать.  
Мариса фыркнула. Раздевшись, Айон залез под одеяло и отвернулся, собираясь закончить день безмятежным сном. Надежды, как всегда, не сбылись.  
— Знаешь, мне очень приятно созерцать твою спину, — недовольно сообщила Мариса.  
— Подушку ядом не закапай.  
Получив подушкой по голове, Айон усмехнулся и, повернувшись к женщине, посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Почему ты всегда такая злая?  
— Давай я буду всю свою злость вымещать на тебе. Тогда я не буду такая злая.  
— Давай.  
— Почему ты мазохист?  
— Потому что меня окружают сплошные садисты. Я регулирую концентрацию зла.  
— Ты меня бесишь своим добром. Не строй из себя мученика.  
— Тогда ты не будь такой агрессивной.  
Мариса снова фыркнула, чувствуя, как рука Айона ползет по ее бедру. Он как будто делал одолжение. И больше всего хотелось стукнуть его чем-нибудь по башке.  
— Ну и чего ты лыбишься?  
— Я всегда такой.  
— Из-за этого мне все время хочется тебе врезать.  
Айон обнял Марису, перехватив за талию, и, закинув на себя, впился губами в ее губы. Женщина царапнула его по груди когтями. Пожалуй, вредностью Арей пошел в нее.  
— Настроение хорошее? — усмехнулась она, облизнувшись.  
— Очень.  
— В честь чего?  
— Какая разница...  
— Ну да, действительно. Чего это я.  
Айон коснулся губами нежной шеи. Иногда он прекрасно понимал желание Арея трахаться молча. Если с сыном еще хотелось говорить, то с Марисой он давно уже перестал настаивать. Это стало чем-то вроде супружеского долга — трахать ее и уходить. А большее почему-то уже не требовалось. Кажется, он потерял интерес ко всему, зациклившись на одном.  
Мариса улыбнулась и погладила Айона по волосам. Усевшись на нем поудобнее, принялась целовать его пальцы. Это было так приятно, что даже слегка отвлекло от мрачных дум.  
— А Арей знает, как тебе это нравится? — лукаво прищурившись, спросила она.  
— Нет. Если бы знал, пятьдесят процентов его выходок сходило бы ему с рук. Это минимум.  
— То есть сейчас иначе?  
— Я посчитал проценты от тех процентов, когда я его все-таки не прощаю.  
— Сложно все как.  
— А то. Я архангел все-таки.  
— Смотри не возгордись.  
— Ты же любишь грехи.  
— Исключительно блуд и исключительно с тобой.  
— Первый твой грех — гнев.  
— Вот! А был бы блуд почаще, гнева было бы гораздо меньше!  
Айон засмеялся.  
— Что нас с тобой вообще объединяет?  
— Какая разница?  
— Логично.  
— Тогда продолжим.  
Наклонившись, Мариса коснулась носом его щеки и потерлась, извиваясь всем телом. Архангел погладил ее по спине, снова о чем-то задумавшись.  
— Айон... Я всегда хотела тебя спросить, — негромко произнесла она, заставляя немного напрячься. — Когда ты увидел меня снова, как ты ко мне относился?  
— Думал, что после твоего предательства между нами ничего быть не может... Но мы все ошиблись... И за те несколько дней я понял, что все еще люблю тебя... Да и те десять лет я постоянно думал о тебе...  
— Скажи мне честно, я стерва? — вздохнула Мариса, грустно посмотрев Айону в глаза.  
— Ну... Есть такое. Это мне в тебе и нравится.  
— Скучно же, когда все гладко...  
— С тобой всегда весело.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, улыбаясь. Айон провел большим пальцем по губам Марисы, ловя себя на мысли, что, хоть сейчас он и чувствует к ней все меньше с каждым днем, вспоминать о былом до сих пор все так же приятно.  
— Помнишь, как мы в молодости каждый раз дрались, а потом мирились?  
— Обалденная была прелюдия, — хихикнула Мариса. — И форму не теряли. Нам равных все равно больше нет... Кругом хлюпики одни. А мы непобедимые.  
— Адама это когда-то не остановило.  
— Э, я тогда была беременна. Сложно нормально сражаться, когда у тебя в животе что-то инородное развивается.  
— Это почему это оно инородное?  
— Потому что мне одного Арея хватило. Ну не получается у тебя адекватное потомство, ну забей уже. Ты, помнится, хотел его сделать своим преемником?  
— Кто знает...  
— Угу. Удачи.  
— Мариса!  
— А что я? Это обычные факты!  
— В следующий раз захочешь сказать какую-нибудь гадость — займи рот более полезным делом!  
— Ишь, какие мы грозные! Вот таким ты мне больше нравишься.  
— Зато я себе таким не нравлюсь.  
— Я всегда говорила, что ты не умеешь разбираться в людях.  
— Ты можешь думать о ком-то кроме себя?  
— Обо всех думать — это твоя профессия.  
— Это в тебя Арей такой нахальный. И вредный. И мстительность у вас наследственная.  
— Да? А то, что он душу отдал, это у него в кого? У вас у обоих дефицит мозгов — это тоже наследственное. А если бы ты внезапно узнал, что он не твой сын? Тогда бы что делал?  
Сбросив с себя Марису, Айон встал и отошел к окну. Он думал об этом весь день. Невольно, из-за сказанной в порыве чувств фразы. И приходил к неутешительному выводу, что не смог бы пережить подобного краха своей картины мира. Это было бы величайшим предательством. Любовь к Арею не потеряла бы смысл. Но она определенно начала бы причинять боль.  
Меньшего было недостаточно. Это перестало бы удовлетворять. А найти силы на создание нового сына после утраты всех надежд Айон бы уже не смог.  
— Мариса, как ты можешь в одной фразе уместить столько бессмысленной немотивированной злости?  
— Вернись, я извинюсь...  
— Лучше подумай над тем, что говоришь.  
— Дефицит мозгов же... Наследственное...  
— Так и знал, что надо было сразу спать.  
— Меня бесит, когда ты меня избегаешь.  
— А меня бесит, когда ты ко мне пристаешь. И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы опять испортить мне настроение? Мне надоело терпеть, как ты поливаешь грязью Арея, меня, то, что я делаю... Надоело каждый раз выслушивать, как тебя все бесит.  
— Когда ты с Ареем, тебя это не останавливает...  
— Он — мой сын.  
— И?  
— И все. Этого достаточно.  
— Ты часто заставляешь меня жалеть о том, что я тогда тебе не изменяла.  
— А ты всегда заставляешь меня жалеть, что его матерью стала ты.  
— Скотина.  
— Стерва.  
— Козел.  
— Лицемерная тварь.  
— Ну и люби своего Арейчика, он же по шею в крови, но все равно белый и пушистый!  
— Какое право ты имеешь его судить?!  
— А ты имеешь?! Ты у нас все имеешь! Как же, ты же у нас всемогущий архангел, перед тобой все ковриком стелиться должны!  
— Заткнись!  
— Что?!  
— Просто заткнись!  
Вскочив, Мариса уперла руки в бока, провоцирующе нагло глядя на Айона. Обнаженная, сильная и прекрасная. Сколько же всего он в ней любил. И сколь же многое в ней раздражало.  
— Да как ты смеешь вообще на меня орать?!  
— Заткнись, или я тебя сейчас прибью!  
Мариса ударила Айона в лицо. Архангел увернулся и поймал ее руку. Она хотела ударить ногой, но он перехватил ее под коленом, заставляя выгнуться навстречу.  
— Пусти, придурок!  
— Зачем? — усмехнулся Айон, заводя руку Марисе за спину и утыкаясь ей в волосы.  
— Меня бесит, когда ты строишь из себя моего хозяина.  
— Это происходит очень редко и только в постели.  
— Все равно бесит.  
— Тебя все бесит.  
— Зато ты весь такой добрый.  
— Ты напрашиваешься? Когда я добрый, тебе не нравится, когда на тебя ору, тоже... Чего ты вообще хочешь?  
— Чтоб ты избавился от своей гордыни. Даже если бы ты был моим рабом, ты бы все равно на меня смотрел с презрением.  
— Когда я на тебя смотрел с презрением?  
— Всегда. Почти.  
— Почему ты видишь только то, что хочешь видеть?  
— И что я вижу не так?  
— Все.  
— Да? То есть ты отдал бы за меня жизнь, как за Арея? Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать, кого бы из нас ты спас?  
— Я просил тебя не задавать мне такие вопросы.  
— Потому что ответ очевиден. Ты душу готов продать за это отродье. Он может делать что угодно, но всегда оставаться для тебя святым.  
— Ты не знаешь, что он вынес.  
— Знаю.  
— Нет. Я спас тебя от этого.  
— Перестань смотреть на него как на невинность и оправдывать его поступки пережитой болью. Еще в детстве он был жестоким и эгоистичным. А ты идиот. И ты не слышишь правды, которую сам он говорил тебе не раз. Ты пропустил мимо ушей и мимо мозга его откровения о том, как он жаждет твоей смерти. Кем он считает тебя и твои убеждения. Ты идиот, потому что веришь. Веришь в свою иллюзию, потому что слабак, потому что больше тебе не во что верить.  
Сильная рука сомкнулась на горле Марисы. Та торжествующе посмотрела на Айона.  
— Злишься...  
— Я тебя все-таки убью.  
Бросив Марису на кровать, Айон навис сверху, впиваясь клыками в ее шею. Из уст женщины вырвался короткий крик.  
— Ненавижу тебя... Ненавижу... Все эти годы ненавижу... — прошипел архангел ей в ухо, сжимая когти на ее груди.  
От ледяного взгляда ставших безжизненными фиолетовых глаз по телу Марисы пробежала дрожь. Дернувшись, она попыталась ударить Айона, но тот пригвоздил ее запястья к кровати. Поняв, что доигралась, женщина зажмурилась, со страхом ожидая продолжения. Архангел ударил ее по лицу, содрав когтями кожу, и, схватив за волосы, бросил на пол. Едва она попыталась встать, он наступил ей на грудь.  
— Айон... Прости меня... — срывающимся голосом произнесла Мариса. — Умоляю, перестань...  
Архангел надавил сильнее, заставив судорожно выдохнуть. На миг потемнело в глазах. А потом Айон ударил ногой по лицу.  
— Хочешь пережить то, что пережил он?  
Сидя на полу и с ужасом глядя на него, Мариса непроизвольно пятилась назад, пока не уперлась спиной в стену. Схватив ее за запястья, Айон ухмыльнулся ей в лицо.  
— Я всегда мечтал забрать твою душу. Ты мразь, и все, что есть в тебе хорошего — это твоя душа. Расплатись со мной за все, что я для тебя сделал. Больше ты все равно ничего не способна мне дать.  
Из глаз женщины потекли слезы.  
— Ты не можешь так говорить... Ты не можешь лгать... Айон... Прости меня... Я все поняла...  
С мольбой и надеждой она смотрела в его глаза. Он молчал. А ей было страшно.  
— Он отдал за меня свою душу. Ты бы на это никогда не пошла, — глухо произнес Айон, отпуская ее и вставая.  
Мариса разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками. Она никогда не стала бы для него достаточно хорошей. Он видел только то, что хотел. Искренне верил, что гнилой дьяволеныш страдал ради него, а не ради себя. И даже не вспомнил, как она сама предлагала свою душу, чтобы он спасся от Адама и выжил... Потому что на самом деле было совсем не в этом. Ему просто было плевать.  
— Никто из вас не стоит моих чувств, — холодно заявил он. — Но почему-то меня это не останавливает…  
Как же ему нравилось строить из себя мученика. Как же Мариса жалела, что чувства к нему нельзя просто отключить.

— О, какие люди! — улыбаясь и приветственно махая рукой, заорал Астарот. — Дочу позвать?  
Приблизившись к нему, Агварес опустился рядом на траву. Очень сложно было собраться с мыслями. И решиться о чем-то его попросить.  
— Можно с тобой поговорить? — все же спросил юноша, набравшись смелости. Ну не зря же он, в конце концов, сюда шел?  
— Опять серьезные разговоры... — недовольно поморщился Астарот. — Терпеть их не могу... Ну, что там у тебя?  
— Недавно папа...  
— Че, Арею врезать?  
— Нет, подожди... Не перебивай... Я не могу больше оставаться рядом с ним... Ему больно от этого...  
— О как... — хмыкнул Астарот и озадаченно почесал в затылке. — Ты поплакаться пришел?  
— Почти, — вздохнул Агварес. — Можно, я вернусь к тебе?  
— Куда? Я бомж, если ты забыл. Ты снова хочешь вернуться к такой жизни?  
— Мне все равно, я просто не хочу ему мешать...  
— Выкинь эту дурь из головы. Ща подумаем.  
Обняв воспитанника, Правитель Ада заботливо погладил его по голове, из которой советовал выкинуть дурь. Агварес зарылся лицом ему в волосы. Астарот казался бесконечно далеким, сколько бы они ни провели вместе времени. Интересно, отец знал его лучше? Почему он так не хотел об этом говорить?  
— Слушай... А у Самаэля ты пожить не хочешь? — предложил Астарот.  
— У него семья...  
— Ты там не будешь лишним. К тому же, ты его любимый и единственный внук. А еще ты на него похож.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Агварес. Вряд ли у него была альтернатива. Астарот уткнулся ему в щеку. Обнимал, как близкого. И почему-то это казалось таким нелогичным и неправильным сейчас.  
— Ты — вылитый он в молодости... Взгляд такой честный, благородный и пришибленный...  
— Отродье, зачатое в ненависти...  
— Дурак ты. Самаэль тоже родился у дебилов, какое это имеет значение?  
— Ты просто не знаешь, каково это.  
— Если я не был на твоем месте, это не значит, что у меня не хватит мозгов себе это представить.  
— Ты ни черта не понимаешь! Ты сам показал мне, как он истязал ее... Это жестоко... Ты во всем виноват...  
Астарот вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, что как человек я дерьмо. Я просто выбрал самый легкий путь — показал тебе правду.  
— Бог лжи? Правду? Ты издеваешься надо мной? Чем вы с ним отличаетесь? Он хоть не скрывает свое зло...  
— Глупо отрицать. Ты прав. Прости меня.  
— Как можно это простить?!  
— Простить можно все.  
— Думаешь, ты это заслужил?!  
— Арея ты прощаешь. Хотя сильно сомневаюсь, что он этого заслуживает.  
— Он мой отец!  
— Отец? Ты сам видел, какой он тебе отец.  
Это уже невозможно было терпеть. Вырвавшись, Агварес ударил Правителя Ада в лицо. Сделать это хотелось очень давно. И если с отцом мешала любовь, то с Астаротом — только страх. Который почему-то отключился сейчас. Хотелось заступиться за Арея, раз больше этого не делал никто.  
— Ах ты, мелюзга агрессивная... — возмутился Правитель Ада, поднимаясь. Юноша вскочил, готовый драться. Астарот покачал головой. — Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Чтоб я ребенку врезал?  
— Мне под тридцать! А ты отнял душу у моего отца, когда ему было шестнадцать!  
— Прости. Так было надо.  
— Кому надо?!  
— Всем надо.  
Исчерпав аргументы, Агварес снова кинулся на Правителя Ада. Астарот поймал за запястья и завел руки ему за спину. Обращался, как с играющимся ребенком. И это снисхождение бесило больше, чем пугала альтернатива.  
— Успокойся, балда! Если у тебя есть претензии, можешь мне их словами сказать!  
Агварес плюнул Астароту в лицо. Казалось, он никогда и никого еще так не ненавидел. Почему-то думалось, что если «чертов палач» исчезнет, Арею станет лучше. Хотел ли он мести, если ничего не предпринимал? Или просто понимал, что бессилен перед могуществом властелина реальности, и ждал, что кто-то сделает все за него?  
— Малявка ты неблагодарная... — с сожалением произнес Астарот.  
— Ты и меня хотел заставить отречься от души!  
— Это был показушный спектакль для твоего папаши! Душу нельзя отдать словами! Этого недостаточно!  
— Отцу было достаточно! Он поверил! А он знает, как это работает!  
— Да ни хрена он не знает! Я ему память стер!  
— Я тебя ненавижу! Мразь!  
— Я тебе никогда ничего плохого не делал!  
— Прекрати лгать!  
— Я тебе не лгал!  
— Ты всегда всем лгал!  
— Черт, ты меня достал уже! Нехрен на мне свою злость вымещать!  
— А на ком, если виноват ты?!  
— Я не виноват!  
— Только ты и виноват!  
— Нехрен меня всегда во всем обвинять!  
— А ты уверен в том, что останешься безнаказанным?!  
— Сопля ты малолетняя, ты какого черта мнишь из себя Бога, смеющего меня судить?!  
— А какого черта ты возомнил себя Богом, смеющим распоряжаться чужими судьбами?!  
Астарота передернуло.  
— Ведешь себя так же, как твой папашка. Я надеялся, что ты не унаследуешь его мерзкий характер.  
— Папа прав! Ты во всем виноват!  
— Как же вы все любите назначать виноватых... Кого угодно, но только не самих себя...  
Агварес дернулся, и Астарот позволил вырваться. Неужели надеялся, что все на этом закончится? Что очередная ложь смогла убедить?  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — процедил юноша. — Ненавижу...  
Он вцепился Правителю Ада в горло, но тот хладнокровно отшвырнул от себя и ударил под дых. Агварес захрипел и рухнул на землю, задыхаясь.  
— Успокойся, придурок. Это не самое страшное, что я могу с тобой сделать. Вали отсюда и подумай над своим поведением.  
Оскалив зубы, Агварес схватил опекуна за ногу, выпуская когти. Астарот вздохнул.  
— Как хочешь. Значит, так буду воспитывать.  
Ударив юношу ногой по лицу, Правитель Ада взял его за волосы и, заставив запрокинуть голову, прочертил полосу по шее пальцем, объятым синим пламенем. На коже остался черный ожог. Из глаз Агвареса потекли непрошенные слезы.  
— Хватит или мало? Мне продолжать?  
Следующий ожог наискось рассек грудь. Агварес взвыл.  
— Не надо больше... Перестань... — взмолился он.  
— Да? Вот так вот запросто?  
— Прости меня... Я все, что хочешь, сделаю, только не надо больше... Прошу...  
Астарот отпустил, и Агварес рухнул на землю, сжимаясь и дрожа. Вздохнув, Правитель Ада опустился на корточки и с равнодушным сожалением заявил:  
— Если что, я не хотел.  
Агварес не ответил. Астарот погладил его по голове.  
— Прости... Наверное, ты прав... Ладно... Иди... С Самаэлем я сам договорюсь...  
Поцеловав воспитанника в висок, Астарот встал и, засунув руки в карманы, а в рот сигарету, ушел в лес. Агварес с бессильной злостью посмотрел ему вслед.  
Вернувшись домой, он застал там пьяного отца с полупустой бутылкой на столе. И попытался незаметно пройти мимо, но Арей увидел и жестом подозвал к себе.  
— Выпить хочешь? — спросил он, скалясь. Агварес кивнул. — У тебя что-то случилось?  
— Можно и так сказать...  
— Куда ты ходил?  
— К Астароту...  
Арей дернул бровью и сжал в руке горлышко бутылки. Скользнув взглядом по шее сына, остановился на ожоге. И, отдернув ворот его рубашки, коротко спросил:  
— За что?  
— Мы поспорили...  
Арей протянул сыну вино. Агварес сделал глоток прямо из горла. Отец приобнял за шею, и от сочетания объятий и алкоголя сразу стало уютно-тепло.  
— У меня мазь есть, только надо сразу намазать, а то шрамы останутся, — донесся голос Арея словно сквозь пелену.  
— Ну и пусть... — равнодушно отозвался Агварес. Дьявол уткнулся сыну в шею, вдыхая запах его волос. — Пап... Давай напьемся...  
— Я как раз этим здесь и занимаюсь, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Агварес залпом допил оставшееся содержимое бутылки. Дьявол сжал запястье его левой руки, рассеченное шрамом. Юноша вздрогнул и полупьяным взглядом посмотрел на отца.  
— Пап... — хрипло шепнул он. — Не делай так, мне больно...  
Арей поднес ладонь сына к лицу и коснулся шрама губами. И усмехнулся, проведя языком вдоль до самого локтя.  
— А так?..  
Агварес уткнулся лбом ему в лоб, дрожа от какого-то странного чувства. Отец нежно провел ладонью по щеке, погладил большим пальцем губы.  
— Ты сделаешь то, что я скажу? — выдохнул он сыну в лицо.  
— Ты велишь сделать то, чего я не смогу...  
— А ты смоги.  
— Что?..  
— Убей Астарота.  
— Нет...  
Арей вцепился в волосы сына, запрокидывая его голову назад и впиваясь взглядом в черно-фиолетовые глаза. Чертов выблядок. Ему всего-то надо было согласиться. Сделать ненависть доказательством любви. Или он всерьез решил, что его просят убить всемогущего властелина реальности?  
— Ты знаешь цену этого слова.  
— Лучше меня побьешь ты...  
— Сатанинское отродье, думаешь, ты мне нужен иначе? Ты мне никто, но раз уж ты существуешь, от тебя должна быть польза.  
— Я и так собирался уйти, ты мне тоже не сильно нужен. Зачем мне садист и палач?  
Дьявола передернуло. Взяв сына за горло, он прошипел ему в лицо:  
— Сученыш, ты понимаешь, кому и что ты говоришь?  
— Я говорю правду мрази, которая заслуживает вечно гореть в адском огне.  
— Свернуть тебе шею или предпочтешь сдохнуть как-то по-другому?  
— Как любезно с твоей стороны предоставить мне выбор.  
Ударив сына в скулу и повалив на пол, Арей схватил его за запястье и, стащив со стола нож, провел лезвием по шраму. Агварес издал нечеловеческий крик. Дьявол ухмыльнулся, скаля клыки. Уже теряя сознание от боли, юноша успел увидеть помутневшим взглядом, как отца точным ударом ногой в лицо вырубил Астарот и склонился над ним.  
Агварес очнулся в просторной комнате с высоким потолком от бьющего в глаза света. Щурясь, попытался закрыть рукой лицо, но, почувствовав боль, тихо застонал.  
— Не двигайся, — посоветовал мягкий голос. — Рана может открыться.  
— Сатана?.. — узнал Агварес.  
— Я здесь, мой мальчик. Все хорошо, — улыбнулся дьявол, садясь на кровать рядом с ним.  
— Я помню, перед тем, как потерять сознание, я видел Астарота...  
— Он сказал, что вряд ли ты захочешь его видеть.  
— Нет... Я хочу попросить у него прощения...  
— Лучше отдохни и не волнуйся. Я все ему передам, поговорите позже.  
— А что с отцом?..  
— С Ареем сейчас Айон, Астароту показалось справедливым доверить ему решение его судьбы.  
— Астарот и справедливость — это несовместимые понятия...  
— Как сказать...  
— Мне стыдно...  
Сатана усмехнулся.  
— Он сказал мне то же самое. Лучше не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.  
— Что теперь будет с отцом?..  
— Не знаю. Не думай о нем, он этого не стоит.  
— Ты когда-то уже пытался его убить из-за меня...  
— Не ты был в этом виноват.  
— Я не хочу этого... Я не хочу смертей и зла...  
— Я тоже когда-то был таким, как ты. Но я стал тем, кем стал. И тебе придется.  
— Я никогда не стану дьяволом... Как отец... Как Астарот... Как ты...  
— Ставишь себя выше всех?  
— Айон смог победить это... Зло...  
— Не сравнивай себя с ним. И он не победил, он не смог изменить твоего отца.  
— А я смогу! Я докажу вам всем, что сильнее и лучше!  
— Пока ты доказал только то, что ты маленький возгордившийся мальчик, тешащий себя иллюзией. Ты слишком много возомнил о себе.  
— Что ты знаешь обо мне?!  
— Ты становишься похожим на своего отца. И мне не хочется этого видеть.  
— Я не заставляю тебя смотреть!  
— Что с тобой стало, что заставило тебя так измениться?!  
— Я просто увидел, какие мрази меня окружают!

В темноте мрачной камеры слышалось частое прерывистое дыхание и позвякивание цепей. Двое стояли напротив друг друга. Архангел и дьявол, прикованный к стене.  
— Арей... — прошелестел тихий голос. — Помнишь, много лет назад все было точно так же...  
— Ты повторяешь свои ошибки вечно...  
— Как и ты... Но не в этот раз...  
— Убьешь меня?..  
— Я не смогу...  
— Тогда что?  
— Ты просил меня стереть тебе память... Думаю, теперь ты это заслужил...  
— Заставишь меня забыть даже тебя?..  
— Нет... Ты будешь рядом со мной...  
— Тогда делай, что хочешь...  
Айон протянул руку и погладил сына по щеке. Арей уткнулся носом в его ладонь. Они оба хотели, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. И, наверное, обоим было уже плевать, какой ценой.  
Отец развернул к себе и поцеловал, не позволяя воспринимать всерьез мрачную безысходность нынешнего положения. Нет, все было совсем не как в тот раз. Черт знает, чем вообще все могло бы тогда закончиться, если бы не вмешался Астарот. Он казался спасителем. Но всегда был лишь гребаным палачом.  
— Пап... Освободи мне руки... — хрипло выдохнул Арей, оторвавшись от губ отца.  
— У меня нет причин доверять тебе...  
— Пока я еще помню... Я хочу попрощаться с тобой, потому что потом я буду другим... С моей стороны глупо пытаться отсрочить неизбежное... Могло быть и хуже...  
Айон все же снял оковы, и Арей обнял его за шею. Не хотелось сопротивляться. Не хотелось отстаивать свое право творить зло. Хотелось подняться выше зла. Может, давно уже стоило попытаться сделать это так радикально. Может, не стоило цепляться за собственную боль от утраченного счастья. Счастье ушло давным-давно, а страдание убивало прямо сейчас.  
Стирание памяти казалось стиранием части личности. Не хотелось отказываться от себя. От любви. Даже если это причиняло боль. Наверно, он совсем отчаялся, раз решился пойти на это. Но, в любом случае, вряд ли отец предоставил бы выбор, даже если бы Арей этого не хотел.  
— Пап... Пообещай мне, что всегда будешь меня любить...  
— Обещаю, Арей... Мне больно, я не хочу этого делать... Но я должен так поступить...  
— Я знаю... Делай то, что должен...  
— Я не хочу, Арей... Я не хочу делать то, что должен... Я не должен...  
— Тогда сделай то, что будет правильным...  
— В этом мире нет истины, никто не знает, что будет правильным...  
— Ты снова меня жалеешь...  
— Ты мой сын... Я не могу так просто стереть тебе память...  
— Не думай о том, хорошо это или плохо... Не сомневайся... Просто сделай... — улыбнулся Арей, поднимая глаза на отца. И уткнулся ему в шею, обнимая крепче, когда он погладил за ухом. — Давай... Ты же помнишь, как бил меня, чтобы я пришел в себя... Мне было больно, но так было надо...  
— Это будешь уже не ты, — тяжело вздохнул Айон. Видно было, что решение давалось ему с трудом. И это немного грело. — Напоследок... Позволь мне...  
Шумно вздохнув, дьявол удивленно взглянул на отца, ощутив его руки на своих бедрах. Взяв запястья сына и прижав к стене, Айон снова защелкнул на них кандалы.  
— Наверное, я и этого не буду помнить, — усмехнулся Арей, мелко дрожа. — Как жаль.  
— Зато я буду, — прозвучал над ухом взволнованный, хрипловатый голос отца.  
Он быстро избавил сына от одежды и принялся ласкать. Прикованного к стене, связанного, беспомощного, покорного. Он целовал его извивающееся в наслаждении тело, гладил, ласкал, словно в последний раз. Сплетался с ним воедино, хрипло рыча от экстаза. Был то яростным, то нежным, то страстным, то по-отечески ласковым. И долго не желал отпускать сына, ведь совершенно не хотел с ним прощаться. Он обрел бы взамен другого Арея — возможно, лучшего, но другого. А любил этого. Таким, какой он есть. Вместе со всем, через что он прошел.  
— Я хочу умереть в твоих объятиях, — выдохнул дьявол отцу на ухо, задыхаясь от напряжения. — Но если ты не закончишь, я умру прямо сейчас.  
Айон с сожалением отстранился, стирая пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони. Арей застонал, ощутив, как болит тело. Все это время он обхватывал ногами бока отца, и мышцы теперь ужасно ломило от долгого напряжения. Следы от прикосновений Айона болели немного меньше, но на коже явно вырисовывались довольно ощутимые синяки.  
— Ужасное наказание, — усмехнулся Арей, пытаясь отдышаться. — Решил затрахать меня до смерти?  
— Я не хочу тебя отпускать, — с болью и сожалением ответил Айон, вновь обнимая его, но стараясь быть аккуратным и бережным.  
— Ты все равно сделаешь это. Так не мучай ни меня, ни себя.  
Вцепившись в сына, Айон сильнее прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы.  
— Ты готов?..  
— Да.  
— Арей...


	15. Глава 15. Властелин реальности

За окном шел дождь. Листва шумела, сильный ветер, дующий из открытого окна, развевал занавески, заставляя их вздыматься до потолка. Айон полулежал на кровати, задумчиво глядя на серое небо. Арей примостился рядом, положив голову ему на грудь и позволяя перебирать свои волосы. Иногда пальцы отца останавливались на ушах, и в эти моменты Арей начинал тихо мурлыкать от удовольствия.  
— Папа... У меня такое чувство, будто я забыл что-то важное... — прошептал он, скользнув рукой к руке отца и сжав ее. Айон вздрогнул. Сын уткнулся носом в его ладонь. — Я не знаю, что со мной... Я не чувствую, что я — это я...  
Что можно было ответить? Айон и сам чувствовал, будто утратил нечто безмерно важное. Ту часть своей жизни, без которой вообще не было смысла существовать.  
— Ты — мой сын, это все, что ты должен знать...  
— Ты прав... Папа... Ты ведь любишь меня?..  
— Да, люблю...  
— Ты никогда бы не предал меня...  
Его мысли не изменились. Наверное, стало даже хуже. Раньше он знал, чего бояться. А сейчас пребывал в растерянности. Ждал подвоха. Как он мог довериться кому-то еще, если не доверял даже самому себе, если потерял себя? Если забыл, кто он такой? И лишь смутно понимал, что что-то не так.  
В этот пасмурный дождливый день все же пришлось отпустить его по делам. Хотелось отправиться с ним, но Айон решил сдержать столь безрассудный порыв. Людям не стоило видеть их вместе. Все еще остались те, кто знал его в лицо.  
Возвращаясь из мэрии по вечерней улице, Арей по старой привычке заглянул в бар. Он ощущал себя каким-то потерянным и хотел немного расслабиться. Выбросить все из головы. Забыться в покое тяжелого опьянения. Казалось, что мир после этого встанет на свои места. Пожалуй, так и случилось.  
Когда Арей заканчивал пить первый бокал вина, за барную стойку рядом с ним плюхнулся длинноволосый седой человек в кожаной куртке, черных очках и с цепью на шее. Но при этом одетый в закатанные до колен желтые штаны и шлепанцы, отчего его созерцание оставляло ощущение некоторого диссонанса. Он улыбался так добродушно и открыто, что вызывал у одной половины бара безоговорочное доверие, а у другой рождал смутные подозрения.  
— Что-то я тебя раньше тут не видел, — начал разговор Арей, поворачиваясь к собеседнику.  
— Тогда самое время познакомиться, — улыбнулся тот, протягивая ему руку. — Астарот.  
— Арес.  
— Угу. Выпьем за знакомство?  
— Выпьем.  
Бокалы звякнули друг о друга.  
— Ты почему-то кажешься мне знакомым, — прищурившись, произнес Арей.  
— Сигаретку хочешь? — предложил Астарот.  
Дьявол от предложения не отказался. Щелкнув пальцами, Астарот зажег свою сигарету. Потом, увидев направленный на себя ошарашенный взгляд, со вздохом констатировал:  
— Спалился. В самом начале. М-да... Старею...  
— Кто ты?.. — хрипло выдохнул Арей, замирая в смятении.  
— Я? Можешь называть меня повелитель. Когда-то ты называл меня именно так, — равнодушно поведал Астарот и, затянувшись, выдохнул клуб дыма. — Вообще-то я тот, кто испортил тебе жизнь и заставил пройти через ад. Ты меня ненавидишь. Твоя дочь отреклась от тебя и родила мне ребенка, а сын тебя бросил и ушел со мной.  
— Этого не может быть...  
— Каких доказательств ты ждешь?  
— Я не знаю...  
Ледяные и глубокие голубые глаза буравили взглядом Арея. Тот чувствовал, что все, сказанное сейчас — правда, и от этого пробирала дрожь.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — с трудом выдавил он.  
— Да ничего. Понимаешь, доча на меня обиделась за то, что я избил твоего сына, Самаэль все время с ним сидит, Айон вообще занят... Поговорить мне не с кем, понимаешь? Вот так доживаешь до возраста в дохренальон лет, а выслушать-то тебя и некому... Эх...  
Залпом допив вино, Астарот кинул в бокал сигарету и встал, беря Арея за локоть.  
— Пошли, — велел он, кивнув в сторону двери.  
Дьявол побоялся возразить.  
— Надоело мне это все... — пожаловался Астарот, когда они вышли из бара. — Ты не представляешь, как надоело...  
Усадив Арея на свой мотоцикл легким ударом локтя в живот, Правитель Ада окинул взглядом темное небо и с каким-то смутным сожалением вздохнул:  
— Звезды... Я ведь весь космос вдоль и поперек пропахал... Что меня может удивить здесь, на Земле? Мне надоело бессмертие. Я мало стоящего приобрел за жизнь. Давай я верну тебе память, и ты меня убьешь?  
Арей не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Этот загадочный и сумасшедший демон пугал, и хотелось поскорее свалить подальше. Но еще больше хотелось узнать, кто он. Кто они оба. Друг для друга и для самих себя.  
Снова закурив, Астарот усмехнулся, как-то слишком пронзительно и загадочно глядя на Арея.  
— Кому я нужен? Мир обойдется и без меня. Вот твой отец — он живет не зря... Я, конечно, молодец, что его воспитал, но это уже произошло, а значит, больше он во мне не нуждается. Ну, как? Убьешь меня?  
— Почему ты не можешь сделать этого сам?.. — выдавил Арей.  
— Так неинтересно. Такую жизнь нельзя заканчивать малодушным самоубийством. А вот умереть от руки врага — это прикольно. Это слава и почет посмертно. Меня будут помнить чьи-нибудь внуки. Сыграешь роль в истории?  
— Я даже не знаю тебя...  
— Память я тебе верну. Но только если согласишься.  
— Я не знаю...  
— Ты ненавидел меня. Больше всего на свете. Я отнял у тебя душу. Я разлучил тебя с отцом.  
— Я согласен...  
— Вот и ладненько, — улыбнулся Астарот, подходя к Арею. — А теперь вспоминай...

***

В каком году это было?.. Давно... Да, все, что Астарот помнил — что это было давно. Очень давно.  
Тогда шел дождь. В такой же пасмурный день. Облака закрывали собою небо, отчего было темно, и казалось, что солнца просто не может существовать. Астарот сидел на ветке своего любимого дерева, росшего в саду. Промокший до нитки, слушал шум дождя и смотрел, как ручьи стекают по стволу и убегают вниз по склону.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал сказку про великий потоп? — спросил кто-то.  
Астарот вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз. Оттуда на него с улыбкой глядел отец.  
— Слышал... — тихо ответил демоненок. — Когда-то...  
Бафомет прислонился к стволу дерева, обратив взгляд на серое небо.  
— Ты хотел бы сыграть решающую роль в судьбе мира?  
— Не знаю... — с сомнением произнес Астарот. — Я же разгильдяй, кто мне доверит весь мир?  
Отец усмехнулся. Может, протащился с такой самокритичности. А может, каким-то образом знал наперед.  
— А ты не думал исправиться? — поинтересовался он, лукаво прищуриваясь.  
Астарот, не раздумывая, выпалил:  
— Зачем? Лучше я не буду брать на себя то, что мне не под силу.  
— А я вот хотел... — задумчиво произнес Бафомет. — Всегда хотел сделать что-то важное... Я видел, как гниет общество, в котором я нахожусь... Я хотел пролить свет на этот мир...  
Солнечный луч выглянул из-за тучи, озарив светом холм. Капли воды на траве заблестели, словно жемчужины. Бафомет улыбнулся.  
— Пап, у тебя даже я получился какой-то недоделанный... — смущенно пробурчал Астарот.  
— Ну почему же, — усмехнулся отец. — Твои мелкие хулиганства от скуки несопоставимы с глобальным злом, творимым обществом.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, может, когда я вырасту, я стану, как они, — сердито буркнул демоненок.  
— Это вряд ли, — покачав головой, насмешливо произнес Бафомет. — Тебе ведь слишком безразлична реальность, чтобы ты пытался вмешиваться в нее.  
— Значит, это Бог виноват, — заявил Астарот.  
— Бог всегда во всем виноват, — усмехнулся Золотой Ангел, запрокидывая голову и подставляя лицо дождю. Сын, свесившись с ветки, встретился с ним взглядом, и Бафомет заговорщицки подмигнул ему. — Ведь его выгодно обвинять. Так можно списать все на судьбу и перестать пытаться ее менять.  
— Да ну, — фыркнул демоненок, отворачиваясь от искренних глаз отца. — Я бы на его месте давно навел здесь порядок.  
Бафомет рассмеялся, приникая щекой к дереву и вслушиваясь в умиротворяющий шум дождя.  
— Наверное, хорошо, что ты не на его месте... — произнес он облегченно.  
— Угу, — согласился демоненок.  
Спрыгнув с ветки, Астарот подошел к отцу. Тот, улыбаясь, обнял его за плечи, с любовью прижимая к своему сердцу.  
— Я, наверное, не смогу осуществить свою мечту, — вздохнул он с сожалением. — Она для меня так и останется мечтой. Но, может, хоть у тебя будет по-другому...  
— Я ничего особо не хочу... — пробубнил демоненок, зарываясь лицом в отцовскую рубашку.  
— Еще захочешь. Когда тебе будет, за что бороться.  
— Я не хочу бороться, я жить хочу...  
— Ты еще совсем ребенок...  
— Я не хочу становиться взрослым. Вы все нудные какие-то.  
Бафомет снова рассмеялся и погладил сына по волосам.  
— Счастливы те, кто смогли остаться детьми...

Когда случилось то, что сломало жизнь лучшему другу, Астарот не знал, как стоит поступить, и разрывался между двумя дорогами. Он мог в любой момент создать иную реальность, но разве решиться на это было так легко? Как он, такой безответственный разгильдяй, мог распоряжаться подобной силой? Нет, из двух зол следовало выбрать меньшее и оставить все как есть.  
В тот день тоже лил дождь, стуча напором капель по обшивке огромного космического корабля — Ада. Сатана, изгнанный из Рая, в последний раз вышел в сад, прощаясь со своим домом. Он долго стоял у дерева, прижавшись к нему щекой и прикрыв глаза. Он не думал, что будет скучать по дому, ведь уже потерял все, чем дорожил, и не имело значения, где находиться. Груз на сердце все равно не смог бы исчезнуть. Не пугала неизвестность, было безразлично, куда направиться теперь. В своих мыслях он так и остался в прошлом, где был счастлив.  
К дьяволу легкой походкой подошел улыбчивый парень и хлопнул по плечу, выводя из транса. Сатана обернулся, тяжело вздыхая. Перед ним предстала как всегда радостная физиономия лучшего друга.  
— Харэ грузиться! — беспардонно заявил тот, приобнимая за плечи и обводя рукой окружающее пространство. — Мы не будем скучать по Раю, мы построим свой Рай! С крутыми девками и без таких идиотов, как твой брат!  
Сатана угрюмо воззрился на друга. Тот рассмеялся, потрепав его по волосам. Даже отправляясь в добровольное изгнание, он совсем не унывал. Не смотрел вперед, не оглядывался назад. Всего лишь жил настоящим, радуясь тому, что имеет. Казалось, для него не существовало ничего, кроме единственного мгновения настоящего. Наверное, даже перед смертью он ловил бы каждый миг жизни, наслаждаясь ее красотой — ведь умел видеть ее во всем.  
— Астарот, — глухо произнес дьявол. — Я хочу побыть один. Я совсем не разделяю твоего радостного настроя. Адам убил мою любимую. И мою не рожденную дочь.  
Демон разочарованно вздохнул, с сочувствием глядя на друга, но тут же вновь широко улыбнулся. Сатана с детства считал его странным, хотя, пожалуй, не мог отрицать того, что за годы дружбы между ними появилась крепкая связь. Астарот выручал, если требовалось, выслушивал, когда на душе было невыносимо больно, но часто втягивал в авантюры, которые имели весьма печальные последствия.  
Астарот был сыном Золотого Ангела — одного из первых, сотворенных Создателем. А его семья была одной из самых уважаемых в светских кругах. Но, несмотря на общение с интеллигенцией, Астарот с детства рос раздолбаем, не заботящимся ни о своем положении в обществе, ни о позоре, который приносил своей семье. Он брал от жизни все, за что нередко получал бонусы в виде проблем.  
Даже сейчас, уже будучи взрослым и давно похоронив родителей, он умудрялся сохранять свой детский характер и легкомысленность. В его внешности виднелось отражение души, которую не заботило абсолютно ничто. Седые волосы путались, рассыпаясь по худой спине. На нескладной фигуре был лишь один атрибут одежды — желтые брюки, подвернутые до колен, а из обуви — простые сандалии. Только чистые голубые глаза да золотая корона на лбу, почти целиком скрытая под растрепанными волосами, напоминали о его высоком происхождении.  
Его мать не была знатной особой, что впрочем, не помешало Золотому Ангелу заключить с ней союз. От матери Астароту достались черные перьевые крылья, сейчас скрытые от посторонних глаз. Какие-то ее черты неуловимо проскальзывали в облике и повадках. Пожалуй даже, в нем было больше от матери, чем от отца.  
— То, что случилось, уже произошло, — по-прежнему радостным голосом произнес Астарот, обводя взглядом Райский сад. — Прекрати думать об этом, Самаэль.  
Сатана зашипел и, вырвавшись, зашагал к кораблю.  
— Я не Самаэль. Не смей больше так меня называть.  
Ангел вздохнул, поспешив за ним.  
— Не принимай так близко к сердцу всю эту бурду, Самаэль, — отмахнулся он, проигнорировав просьбу друга.  
Дьявол в ярости сжал кулаки, ускоряя шаг. Астарот добродушно усмехнулся, последовав за ним на корабль.  
— Ты бесишься, потому что я прав! — важно заявил он, грозя другу пальцем. — Просто ты как всегда не хочешь этого признавать!  
— Просто иди и запусти Ад, — процедил Сатана. — Нам пора лететь.  
Астарот помолчал с минуту, задумавшись, после чего с осторожностью спросил:  
— Зачем ты оставил себе ее мертвое тело?  
— Потому что так она будет жива! — вскричал дьявол, ударив кулаком по стене.  
Ангел с сочувствием огладил его дрожащие плечи.  
— Ты ошибаешься. Но если тебе так легче, я помолчу, — тут же усмехнулся он, уходя в зал управления и оставляя Сатану одного, чтобы тот мог справиться с яростью.  
В тот пасмурный день и началось путешествие Ада к Земле, обернувшееся трагедией для многих в обоих мирах. А изгнанный ангел, помогавший Сатане, впоследствии сыграл огромную роль в судьбе всей Вселенной.  
Но тогда Астарот как-то мало задумывался о своей роли, судьбе и Вселенной. Он просто пытался жить на корабле хоть вполовину так же весело, как в Раю.  
— Самаэль, да не переживай ты так, — посоветовал он в первый же день. — Радовался бы, что этот урод тебя выгнал. Это ж рабство было сущее. А теперь ты свободен.  
Искренне лыбясь во все свои тридцать два клыка, Астарот хлопнул друга по плечу. Дьявол дернулся, сбрасывая его руку. Наверное, он ненавидел за это. За такое легкое отношение к смерти. Лилит была дорога им обоим. Астарот на самом деле переживал, что все так вышло. Но ни разу об этом не сказал. Хоть кто-то должен был взять себя в руки и не ныть.  
— Не произноси больше это имя. Теперь я Сатана.  
— Слушай, ну так нельзя. Ну, обозвал тебя Адам один раз проклятым, и что? Жизнь продолжается! Ну, убил он Лилит, но это же не конец света! В конце концов, мы же решили построить свой рай! Самаэль, от того, что Адам сволочь, мир не делается менее прекрасным!  
Развернувшись, Сатана ударил друга в лицо.  
— Когда ты злишься, у тебя глаза чернеют, — грустно заметил Астарот, стирая с губ кровь. — Самаэль...  
— Никогда больше не называй меня «Самаэль», — отрезал дьявол, вновь разворачиваясь к мониторам.  
Астарот вздохнул. Они летели непонятно куда, непонятно зачем. Но на вечное изгнание он пошел добровольно. Ради лучшего друга, которого просто не мог бросить. И ради нового будущего. Потому что верил, что будущее лучше всего этого дерьма.  
Он подошел к Сатане и обнял его за плечи, снова жизнерадостно улыбаясь.  
— Главное, помни, что ты не один.  
Это был долгий путь. И невероятно трудный. В компании кучки старперов и одного депрессивного, угрюмого придурка. Невыносимого. С отвратительным характером. Как вообще удавалось все это терпеть?  
— Самаэль, и что ты намерен теперь делать? — осведомился Астарот, скучающе вертясь в кресле туда-сюда.  
Сатана сидел спиной к нему, не двигаясь уже в течение получаса. Астароту это начинало надоедать. На него давили стены тесной навигаторской, но еще больше угнетала замкнутость друга. После просторов Рая находиться в замкнутом пространстве было ужасающе тяжело.  
— Ничего, — хрипло ответил дьявол.  
— Че так пессимистично? — кисло поинтересовался Астарот. — Нет, чтобы начать строить новую жизнь, ты сидишь тут и пылишься. Слушай, во-первых, давно пора было валить, а во-вторых, главное, что ты жив...  
— Я жив?! Он должен был убить меня, но не ее!!! Меня!!!  
Астарот невольно вздрогнул от резкого удара кулаком по панели управления и, подскочив к другу, взял его за плечи, заглядывая в обычно такие чистые фиолетовые глаза, теперь почерневшие от злости и боли.  
— Успокойся, Самаэль... Ты не виноват, что твой брат такой придурочный...  
Сатана сбросил с себя руки друга и отвернулся, пытаясь унять гнев. Астарот смотрел на его дрожащие плечи с жалостью и желанием помочь.  
— Это уже произошло... Тебе придется научиться с этим жить... Потому что ты должен жить... Слышишь?..  
Дьявол достал из кармана четки и принялся перебирать их дрожащими руками. Астарот закурил. Сатана вышиб из его рта сигарету ударом ноги с разворота. Демон так и остался стоять, разинув рот.  
— Меня бесит, когда ты куришь! — с вызовом заявил Сатана.  
— А че, словами сказать слабо было?.. — отходя от шока, поинтересовался Астарот.  
— Когда ты понимал слова?!  
— Логично... У меня успокоительное есть... Тебе принести?  
— Неси!  
— Угу. Я сейчас все принесу, которое есть. Надеюсь, тебе хватит.  
Астарот развернулся и пошел к двери. Все это на самом деле уже вконец задолбало.  
— Стой! — догнал срывающийся голос.  
— Что еще? Яду принести?  
— Рубашку какую-нибудь надень.  
— Какую? Я из дома ничего не взял. И вообще, мне и так хорошо.  
— Меня бесят твои привычки. Все до единой.  
— Ты так пытаешься меня обидеть?  
— Иди надень какую-нибудь мою рубашку, принеси мне успокоительное и оставь меня одного!  
— Будет исполнено, товарищ раскомандовавшийся, — фыркнул Астарот. — Я тебе еще снотворное подсыплю, а то ты задолбал орать.  
— Пошел вон!  
— Да ну тебя. Буду я психу что-то объяснять.  
Стеклянный стакан разбился о стену в полуметре от головы Астарота.  
— Понял. Еще и бокал принести.  
На выходе из навигаторской демон остановился и пафосно изрек:  
— Цени меня, чувак, я понимаю тебя с полуслова.  
Дни шли своим чередом и медленно превращались в месяцы. Становилось скучно настолько, что Астарот все же сдался и начал искать удовлетворение в путешествии по реальностям. Он не участвовал. Только смотрел. На далекие планеты, на прекрасное и ужасное будущее. На все подряд. Это хоть как-то развлекало.  
В один из дней он очнулся от того, что корабль тряхнуло. Секунду назад он смотрел на зеленые поля далекого Иварлидрея, а теперь вновь оказался на звездолете, который явно потерпел крушение и теперь медленно разрушался. Реальность внезапно показалась настолько отвратительной, что захотелось повеситься.  
— Самаэль, че за херня?! — осведомился Астарот, врываясь в навигаторскую. Не стоило доверять управление этому некомпетентному рукожопу. Но самому заниматься этим было откровенно лень.  
— Не знаю, но, похоже, мы как-то не так приземлились...  
— Че так темно?! Вруби свет!  
Щелкнув рубильником на панели управления, Сатана включил аварийное питание.  
— Бр-р... И че теперь делать? — недовольно проворчал Астарот.  
— Надо пойти посмотреть, что еще мы повредили.  
— Вот сам и ходи!  
— Бунт?  
— Я к тебе в слуги не нанимался!  
— Как хочешь.  
Сатана ушел. Астарот обиженно нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— А еще друг... — пробурчал он недовольно.  
Когда дьявол вернулся, он застал друга качающимся на стуле, закинув ноги на панель управления, и мрачно спросил:  
— Ты вырастешь когда-нибудь?  
Астарот мотнул головой. Сделал он это так резко, что потерял равновесие и грохнулся на пол. Сатана скупо усмехнулся, явно злорадствуя, и сообщил:  
— Есть большая проблема...  
— Какая может быть проблема важнее моей ушибленной задницы?! — возмутился Астарот.  
— А кто же тебе виноват, что ты ищешь себе на нее приключений?  
— Черт... Ну, что там у тебя?!  
— Повреждения очень серьезные. Этим должен заняться ты.  
Астарот потянулся за сигаретой. Сатана пронзил его суровым взглядом. Вздохнув, демон стал щелкать пальцами просто так, заставляя синее пламя бегать по костяшкам. Он только недавно решился использовать для этого пламя. Первое время оно так пугало, что Астарот продолжал пользоваться зажигалкой.  
Он был единственным биомехаником на корабле. И вообще единственным, кого хоть что-то интересовало, и кто умел хоть что-то стоящее. Сатана давно клал на все, а сбежавшие с ними знатные старперы не обладали никакими особенно ценными навыками. Или просто разленились и позабывали все к херам.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что бесит друга своим легким отношением к жизни и к потерям. Теперь, с высоты прожитого дерьма, Сатана вообще казался лицемером, о котором Астарот всю жизнь думал лучше, чем он есть. Он сошел с ума, стал психованным, неуравновешенным и злобным. Вечно генерировал вокруг себя летающие тарелки, а еще стаканы и другие подручные предметы. И иногда даже попадал.  
— Давно хотел тебя спросить, как ты оказался на Звезде Истины? И почему в этом обвинили твоего отца?  
Внезапно. Он мало испортил настроение? Хотел добавить еще?  
— Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что хочу, чтобы ты ответил.  
— Спасибо, кэп!  
Сатана мрачно нахмурился. Кажется, он не понял прикола.  
— Это произошло случайно, Самаэль, — вздохнул Астарот. Иногда он забывал, что в его голове гораздо больше информации, чем в чьей-либо еще. — Я не знаю, почему. Но отец не был виноват...  
— Тогда почему ты дал его обвинить?  
— Потому что я бессовестный и беспринципный.  
— Значит, тебе все равно?  
— Получается, что так.  
— И тебе даже не стыдно? Ты ведь виновен в его смерти.  
— Мне не стыдно, мне больно. Почему за истину вообще наказывают?  
— Потому же, почему меня изгнали из Рая.  
— Самаэль, давай создадим свой рай? Где этого всего не будет... Тогда мы все страдали не зря... А мой отец, он хотел, чтобы его жизнь была значимой... И пусть он умер, но его мечта осуществится...  
— Думаешь, мы достаточно сильны для этого?  
— Я не знаю... Я всего лишь глупый не выросший ребенок... Но ты способен создать рай. А я буду твоей правой рукой.  
— Я согласен.  
Жаль, что это обещание ни к чему не привело.  
Юноша в золотой мантии, развевающейся на сильном ветру, стоял на невысоком холме. Перед его глазами проносились события прошлых лет. Он видел, как умирал лучший друг. Как разрушилась их мечта.  
Судьба отца сложилась слишком похожим образом. Когда-то возжелавший пойти против существовавшей в Раю власти и приблизиться к Богу, от которого ангелы отдалились за века, он так и не достиг своей цели, но расплатился за стремления жизнью.  
В тот день отец собирался лететь куда-то. Никому ничего не сообщив, он направился к космодрому. Астарот — тогда еще юный ребенок — увязался за ним от нечего делать. Все их путешествие было для него лишь занимательной игрой. Он впоследствии часто задавался вопросом, почему же отец не оставил в Раю, но так и не смог понять его мотивов. Бафомет хотел, чтобы его мечта воплотилась хотя бы в сыне, но лучше других знал, насколько Астарот беспечен и равнодушен к ней.  
Астарот помнил, как с ликованием смотрел на звезды за прозрачными стенами корабля. Как приник к стеклу, разглядывая огромный приближающийся сгусток голубого пламени — Звезду Истины. Как отец обнял за плечи и поцеловал в затылок, улыбнувшись. И как взял за руку и повел за собой.  
Астароту тяжело было вспоминать о том, что произошло дальше. Почему именно он, а не отец, получил могущество Звезды, на протяжении всей жизни оставалось для него загадкой. Разве он был достоин этой силы? Разве нуждался в ней?  
Отца обвинили во всем. Отца посадили в тюрьму за стремление к истине. Никто ведь и догадывался, что произошло там. Никто не мог подумать, что беззаботный мальчик получил силу, которой так боялась власть.  
Сатана тогда, увидев Астарота с седыми волосами и отрешенным взглядом, впервые испугался за него. Узнав обо всем, что случилось, он пытался как-то утешить друга. Но те дни — единственные в своей жизни — Астарот перестал улыбаться. Он почти все время молчал. Вина камнем висела на его душе.  
И вот снова... В день, когда он потерял последнего, к кому был привязан. В этот день он снова нацепил маску серьезности, уже не понимая сам, лжет ли самому себе, или же действительно скорбит. На могиле единственного друга — на месте, что было могилой его воспоминаний — он принял решение.  
Все с таким же каменным лицом он повернулся и пошел прочь, бросив тлеть на траву докуренную сигарету.  
«Пусть я буду один, Самаэль, я добьюсь своего».  
Сила, дарившая невообразимую власть над реальностью... Он осмелился использовать всю ее мощь, только покинув Сатану. Только потеряв все, что было до этого дорого. Ведь больше он не мог навредить никому, кто был важен для него.  
Ему нужна была цель. Хоть какая-то цель в его никчемной жизни, не приносившей ровно ничего. И он жил ради этой цели, совершая действия только ради нее. Он показал Айону Рай, чтобы тот создал новую жизнь в попытке достичь его. И уничтожил эту жизнь, переделав ее под нужную реальность. Когда перед ним лежал окровавленный ребенок, зовущий своего отца, у Астарота в душе что-то дрогнуло. Какая-то часть разума поддержала эту мимолетную мысль. Но, тряхнув головой, Правитель Ада привел заблудшие мысли в порядок и навсегда отринул жалость и сострадание. Они были помехой на пути к цели. Они не были ему нужны.  
Он был так жалок, что никогда не мог ничего сделать сам. Он лишь использовал для этого других. Манипулировал жизнями, словно пешками на шахматной доске. Но не имел ничего. Его жизнь была несоизмеримо пуста. Ведомый сначала отцом, потом другом, без них двоих он совершенно потерял смысл.

— Здравствуйте, — начал Астарот, бесцеремонно плюхаясь в черное кожаное кресло. — Знаете, у меня довольно странная проблема.  
Щупленький мужичок, что-то сосредоточенно писавший в тетради, поднял глаза и, деловито поправив очки, воззрился на Правителя Ада, приготовившись слушать.  
— Понимаете, дело в том, что я существую, — как-то неуверенно произнес демон.  
— Существуете? — переспросил психотерапевт, недоумевающе приподнимая бровь.  
— Да-да, — кивнул Астарот.  
Мужичок многозначительно хмыкнул и, приняв деловой вид, заинтересованно спросил:  
— А как давно вы это заметили?  
Демон пожал плечами и неопределенно повел рукой.  
— Однажды я заметил в себе неудовлетворенное желание умереть, которое не смог удовлетворить, — пояснил он. — И вот тогда я задумался: если у меня есть какое-то желание, значит, я должен существовать.  
Психотерапевт нервно поправил очки и уставился во что-то в своей тетради. Затушив окурок, Астарот зажег новую сигарету щелчком пальцев. Врач моргнул, решив, что ему привиделось. Правитель Ада скучающе посмотрел по сторонам.  
— Вот ты тут изучаешь свою хреномантию, — начал он лениво, — но разве тебе никогда не хотелось выкинуть свои дурацкие книжки, сжечь тетради, станцевать на столе ламбаду и выпрыгнуть в окно?  
Мужичок снова растерянно заморгал. Астарот затянулся и выдохнул клуб дыма, непринужденно развалившись в кресле.  
— Я царь Мидас наоборот, чувак, — сообщил он доверительно. — Все, к чему я прикасаюсь, превращается в полное дерьмо.  
— Может быть, вам стоит найти какую-то цель в жизни? — робко вякнул психотерапевт.  
— Я пытался чего-то захотеть, но это бесполезно, чувак, — пожал плечами демон. — Из букв «ЖОПА» сложить слово «ВЕЧНОСТЬ» невозможно.  
— Может быть, вам стоит завести отношения? — неуверенно предложил врач.  
Астарот только отмахнулся.  
— Чувак, прислушайся к кэпу внутри себя. Ну кому я нафиг нужен?  
Психотерапевт растерянно задумался, вновь оставив демона скучать.  
— Хочешь конфетку? — вдруг предложил Правитель Ада, суя под нос врачу помятую карамельку.  
— Э-э-э, — только и смог выдавить тот, но от предложенного не отказался.  
Бесцеремонно закинув ноги на стол, Астарот откинулся на спинке и уставился в потолок.  
— Люди у вас тут какие-то бешеные, — пожаловался он. — Пока я сюда дошел, несколько раз спросили, что я курю.  
Психотерапевт настороженно покосился на сигарету, которую демон держал во рту.  
— А вы, простите, наркотики не употребляете? — осведомился он, несколько смущаясь.  
— Да какие там наркотики, — махнул рукой Правитель Ада. — Я с рождения такой.  
— А-а, — понимающе протянул врач. — Так вы от этого страдаете?  
— Я? Страдаю? — искренне удивился Астарот. — Разве я говорил, что умею страдать?  
Закинув руки за голову и с безразличием покосившись на мужичка, он доверительно поведал:  
— Мой лучший друг не поделил с братом бабу, и в итоге не осталось у него ни брата, ни бабы. Да и сам он вскоре помер. Вот он любил пострадать. Но потом ничего, все наладилось — живут теперь все втроем.  
— Подождите, — запутался психотерапевт, — то есть как так?  
— А вот так, — развел руками демон. — Вот такой вот хэппиэндный хэппиэнд. А мне что делать? Я для чего всю жизнь существовал?  
— Мда-а, — покачал головой мужичок. — Вам, пожалуй, не ко мне надо.  
— А к кому? — лениво хмыкнул Правитель Ада.  
— К Господу Богу, — вздохнул врач, возводя глаза к потолку. — Боюсь, решение вашей проблемы только в его компетенции.  
— Окей, чувак, — согласился Астарот, поднимаясь с кресла и потягиваясь. Опершись локтем на стол, он доброжелательно улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с психотерапевтом. — А ты все-таки подумай, чего ты хочешь. Тебе ведь так повезло — у тебя есть желания. А ты сидишь тут, как идиот, и изучаешь то, чем надо наслаждаться.  
Развернувшись, Правитель Ада ушел, не оглядываясь. Только выйдя на улицу, он обратил взгляд на окно кабинета психотерапевта, из которого секунду спустя полетели вниз книги. Астарот усмехнулся, щелкая пальцами и испепеляя их прямо в воздухе.

— Чойто ты сваливать решила? — удивленно спросил Астарот, стоило Эмире озвучить свое желание скрыться. Покинуть Рай так, чтобы ее больше никто не искал.  
— Тебе че, сложно инсценировать мое убийство? — хмыкнула демоница. Создавалось ощущение, что она берет на слабо. — И папаше по мозгам проедешься, и мне поможешь.  
— Ну ок, — согласился Правитель Ада. — И как тебя убить?  
— Понарошку, дебил.  
— Вау. Ни разу так еще не делал. А ты хорошо подумала?  
— Отвали.  
— Понял.  
Усмехнувшись, Эмира приобняла Астарота локтем за шею. Он каждый раз слегка охуевал с этих своеобразных проявлений ласки, но не смел вякать ничего против. Это могло быть чревато.  
— У нас скоро будет ребенок. Если папаша про него узнает, он его убьет.  
— Логично, — вздохнул Астарот. — Я хочу еще твоего брата забрать.  
— Забирай, а то он тоже недолго проживет с таким родителем.  
— Черт... Надо было его в Аду еще прибить...  
— Если бы ты его прибил, как бы я тогда родилась?  
— Эх... У моего ребенка будет такой отстойный дедушка...  
— Он даже не узнает о том, что он дедушка.  
— Это воодушевляет. Но все равно противно как-то.  
Эмира посмотрела на Астарота с настораживающей укоризной.  
— Ну что? Я не тебя имел в виду. К тебе как к его потомству у меня претензий нет.  
— Вот и забудь о нем. Ну, чего ты такой кислый?  
— Да лажовая какая-то идея все-таки...  
— Ты задолбал. С каких пор ты стал пессимистом?  
— С тех пор, как ты озвучила свою идею.  
— Не думай, это не соответствует твоему образу раздолбая.  
— А вот это печально. Потому что думать мне приходится.  
— Не в этом случае.  
— Ладно... Надоело с тобой спорить. Ну, готовься, сейчас буду тебя понарошку убивать.  
— Сколько в этом для тебя новых ощущений сразу.  
Усмехнувшись, Эмира уткнулась Астароту в плечо, покровительственно похлопав его по щеке. Демон погладил ее по спине. Он все еще сомневался.  
После он редко появлялся дома. До того редко, что с трудом узнавал дочь, которая росла быстрее, чем он успевал отслеживать в ней изменения. Агварес ничего не знал обо всем этом, и Астарот сбегал от него тайком, что удавалось далеко не всегда. Они с демоненком жили под открытым небом, скитаясь по миру и не имея определенного места обитания. Для обоих такой образ жизни был вполне привычен.  
Эмира считала, что безопаснее никому не знать о том, что она жива. Ей вовсе не хотелось однажды проснуться и увидеть свою дочь с перерезанным горлом. Агварес мог проболтаться отцу о чем угодно, а рисковать демонице уж точно не хотелось.

— Доча, ну я не виноват... Ну правда... Так твоя мама решила...  
Пытаясь убить отца, злая как черт Астарта была поймана за запястья. Астарот мямлил какие-то рассеянные оправдания, пытаясь увернуться от пинков.  
— Заткнись! — орала девушка, целясь для очередного прицельного пинка.  
В конце концов, она заехала отцу локтем в челюсть, а потом добавила коленом в живот. Словив паузу, которая нужна была Астароту, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, она вырвалась и ударила его ногой с разворота.  
— Да перестань ты, давай поговорим! — заорал демон, отпрыгивая и сплевывая кровь.  
Он выбрал настолько суровый тон, что Астарта сразу успокоилась. Подойдя к ней и коснувшись ладонями ее щек, Правитель Ада заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Я этого не хотел. Я не виноват. Я тебя люблю. Прости меня.  
Девушка молчала, как-то подозрительно скромно опустив ресницы. Астарот обнял ее за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, пап... Просто ты сволочь...  
— Я знаю. Мне говорили.  
— И почему ты не меняешься?  
— Характер не изменишь, доча.  
— А под пытками?  
— Не, я пробовал, это тоже не помогает. Мозгов нет — лопатой не накидаешь. Если человек дураком родился, то дураком помрет. Печалька, но факт.  
Обняв отца за пояс, девушка уткнулась ему в грудь. Как бы Астарот ни убеждал себя, что ничего не чувствует, ему было далеко не насрать. Внутри почему-то разлилось приятное тепло. Будто семья имела значения. Будто вообще хоть что-то имело значение.  
— Я скучала...  
— Я тоже скучал, родная моя...  
Проведя рукой по золотым волосам, Астарот чмокнул дочь в лоб. Он перенервничал, и теперь ему дико хотелось закурить.  
— Ты долбоеб, — вспомнились давние слова Эмиры. — Сделал вид, что делаешь вид, что обиделся, прячешь чувства на виду, устраивая из них клоунаду, чтобы никто не принял твою обиду всерьез.  
О, черт. Как же она была права. Он из всего устраивал клоунаду в дебильной попытке перестать воспринимать всерьез окружающее дерьмо. Утонул в самоиронии и перестал понимать, плакать или ржать, больно или смешно. Но он видел, что происходит, если плакать. Если принимать дерьмо всерьез. Он не хотел так закончить. И черт с ними — с чувствами. Если вместе с болью уходило счастье — то пусть. Он предпочитал безликое ничто вместо кучи вселенского говна.

***

Бар был практически пуст. Арей и Астарот сидели за столиком напротив друг друга, наполняя заведение сигаретным дымом. Оба молчали, обдумывая каждый свое. Пауза уже затянулась.  
— Я не убью тебя, — усмехнувшись, наконец сказал Арей.  
Астарот вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
— Ты всегда мне приказывал, — пояснил дьявол. Его негромкий, уверенный, хоть и немного пьяный тон озадачивал. — Больше я не намерен тебе подчиняться.  
— Но впервые мой приказ совпал с твоим собственным желанием, — недоуменно возразил Астарот. — Да я и не приказывал вовсе...  
— Не важно, как ты это называешь. Ты лжец. Я ненавижу тебя. За все. Просто за то, что ты такой есть. Ты испоганил мне жизнь. И своей смертью ты ничего не изменишь. Этого недостаточно.  
— Я перестану поганить тебе жизнь. Помнишь, тогда, когда я признался тебе во всем, ты бросился на меня с клинком Ада? Я тогда тебе этого не позволил.  
— Мне не нужно твое позволение!  
Арей вскочил, бросая бокал с вином в лицо ненавистному палачу. Астарот не увернулся, только закрыл глаза, смиренно подставившись под летящий в него снаряд. Обретая контроль над разумом, дьявол с животным ужасом смотрел, как с его лица вперемешку с вином стекает кровь.  
— Хочешь, сыграем в карты? — предложил Правитель Ада, стряхивая с себя осколки и утираясь рукавом. — Если я выиграю, то ты меня убьешь. А если ты, то я сделаю все, что ты мне скажешь. Согласен?  
Пытаясь унять дрожь, Арей снова сел за стол. Астарот не улыбался. Его стальные глаза отражали какое-то новое чувство, то, чего дьявол не видел раньше никогда. И от этого становилось еще страшней.  
За все время игры Астарот не проронил ни слова на тему того, какой он крутой, и ни разу не указал Арею, где его место. Дьявола уже трясло так, что карты почти выпадали из рук. Его сковал страх. Он презирал и ненавидел себя за то, что снова не посмел перечить тому, кого когда-то называл повелителем.  
Астарот мотивировал согласиться на его убийство пояснением «ты ненавидишь меня». Это было его истиной. В это он верил. Но у правды была еще и другая сторона, которую он упорно игнорировал. Куда более важная. Он действительно не замечал ее? Или просто искусно делал вид?  
Последние карты были раскрыты. Арею показалось, что сердце остановилось на мгновение. Но потом оно забилось так бешено, как не билось еще никогда. Астарот все молчал и смотрел ему в глаза. Дьявол в тот миг понимал одно — жизнь кончена. Он проиграл. Стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки, он опустил голову, уже готовый к тому, что должен сказать Астарот.  
— А хочешь, я скажу тебе правду?  
Арей замер от неожиданности. Затянувшись сигаретой, Правитель Ада пожал плечами.  
— Я мухлевал, — признался он и, видя замешательство дьявола, поинтересовался: — Ты рад?  
— Зачем ты сказал?..  
— А так вот. Решил хоть раз в жизни не рушить чужую судьбу своей ложью. И, ты знаешь, мне понравилось. Я вообще очень неплохо с тобой развлекся. Премного благодарен.  
Бросив окурок в пепельницу, Астарот встал. Арей словно во сне смотрел, как удаляется его нескладная широкоплечая фигура в кожаной куртке и с торчащими во все стороны волосами. Уже у выхода Правитель Ада обернулся и произнес:  
— Надеюсь, ты сделаешь выводы из того, что сегодня произошло. Папе привет.  
Дьявол долго не мог прийти в себя. Он сидел в баре до рассвета. Только первые лучи солнца напомнили о том, что он со вчерашнего дня не появлялся дома. Допив последний бокал вина, Арей наконец ушел.  
— Где ты шлялся до самого утра? — встретил дьявола провокационный вопрос, едва он показался отцу на глаза. Арей прошел мимо, молча опустив голову, но Айон взял его за плечи и повернул к себе. — Ну?  
Дьявол молчал. Не желая тратить время на уговоры, архангел прочел его мысли. Молчание длилось пару минут, пока отец и сын обдумывали, что друг другу сказать.  
— Папа... — наконец тихо произнес Арей, подняв глаза. — Прости меня...  
— За что ты просишь прощения?..  
— За все... За все прости... Я виноват перед тобой... Скажи, что мне сделать...  
— Просто успокойся и давай поговорим...  
— Хорошо...  
Усадив сына на диван, Айон сел рядом, обнимая его. Арей уткнулся отцу в плечо. На душе было поразительно светло, а в голове кристально ясно даже несмотря на весь выпитый алкоголь.  
— Хватит идти против себя, — улыбнулся Айон. — Хватит верить в результативность справедливости. Просто будь счастливым. Все очень просто.  
— Я знаю... Я постараюсь... Я сегодня понял кое-что... Я больше не буду отдавать по собственной воле то, что ты мне дал...  
— Просто чувствуй то, что хочешь чувствовать. Не надо бороться с самим собой.  
— Я чувствую, что хочу, чтобы все было хорошо...  
— Значит, все будет хорошо. Я об этом позабочусь.  
Глядя в ласковые фиолетовые глаза отца, дьявол ощущал, как наполняется теплом душа. Правда, вера и любовь были в этих глазах. А на губах играла неизменная улыбка. Улыбка, согревающая все сущее. Наполняющая мир светом истины и добра.  
— Ты был прав. Ты всегда был прав. Властелин Вселенной... Спасибо тебе за все...  
— Я все делал ради тебя. Если бы не ты, все было бы совсем по-другому... Арей... Ты будешь со мной?..  
— Как же иначе?.. — улыбнулся дьявол, обнимая отца за шею. — Ты думал, что может быть как-то по-другому? Я же твой сын...


	16. Глава 16. Зарождение зла

— Этот мир просто существует, не принимай его на свой счет.  
— Ты считаешь, что прав? — мрачно усмехнулся Агварес. В нем проявлялось все больше от Сатаны. Он смотрел с тем же выражением. Как на раздражающего дебила, которого хочется придушить. И от этого уже становилось некомфортно.  
Астарот пожал плечами, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— Мне пофигу.  
— Тебе все пофигу.  
— Поэтому я и счастлив. Я не парюсь, в отличие от вас всех.  
— Не навязывай мне свою точку зрения!  
— Как я могу навязать точку зрения, если у меня ее нет?  
— Такое отношение к жизни раздражает.  
— Завидуешь?  
— Да.  
Рассмеявшись, Астарот откинулся на траву, подставляясь лучам солнца. Все-таки было здорово снова валяться вместе на поляне. Как будто ничего не произошло. Разговаривать о какой-то фигне. И ничего не выяснять.  
— Ты все еще злишься на меня из-за того, что я тебя избил?  
— Нет.  
— Че, правда? — удивился Астарот, притягивая Агвареса за волосы и заставляя склониться над собой. Юноша протестующе дернулся.  
— Я просил тебя так не делать! И вообще, уважай чужое личное пространство!  
— Чойто я должен уважать твое пространство?  
— Перестань! Отпусти меня!  
— Да пожалуйста! Больно ты мне сдался!  
Правитель Ада фыркнул и разжал руку. Поднявшись с земли, Агварес отступил от него на пару шагов. Наверное, и правда не стоило хватать его после прошлого раза. Как же сложно было уловить такие тонкости. Но просить прощения Астарот не стал и успокоил себя тем, что нашлось занятие поинтересней. Завидев вдалеке знакомую фигуру, он ткнул в нее пальцем и объявил:  
— А вон твой папаша идет.  
— Не желаю его видеть! — зашипел Агварес, тут же ощутимо напрягаясь.  
— Тогда глаза закрой.  
— Я его ударю.  
— Да пожалуйста, мне не жалко.  
— Я не хочу с ним говорить!  
— А тебя никто и не заставлял.  
Агварес с ненавистью посмотрел в глаза подошедшему отцу. Арей молчал, видимо, не находя правильных слов. Астарота все это забавляло. Он улегся поудобней, подперев рукой щеку, и приготовился к увлекательному зрелищу. Но дьявол неожиданно повернулся именно к нему.  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой. Наедине.  
— Со мной? — удивился Астарот. — Я думал, ты пришел у сыночка своего ненаглядного прощение вымаливать. Не, ну я так не играю. Я уже настроился на великое противостояние двух дебилов.  
— Вы с Агваресом и до меня уже прекрасно побеседовали.  
Астарот усмехнулся, заметив, как юноша сжал кулаки.  
— Лестно, чувак. И че те надо?  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой наедине, — повторил Арей, упорно не желая сообщать никаких подробностей.  
— Сможешь выпроводить своего сыночка — будь по-твоему.  
— Да пошли вы оба! — не выдержал Агварес, разворачиваясь и стремительными шагами удаляясь прочь. Астарот заржал ему вслед.  
— Ну, и чего же ты приперся? — заинтересованно спросил он у Арея. Дьявол плюхнулся рядом с ним на траву.  
— Поставить точку в своем прошлом. Сигаретку дай.  
— Все-таки хочешь меня убить? — хмыкнул Астарот, протягивая целую пачку самокруток.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда чем я еще могу тебе помочь? Топай к психиатру.  
— Ты не можешь быть серьезнее?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— А почему ты не можешь быть добрее?  
— Резонно.  
Затянувшись, Астарот вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Слова дались с трудом, но он все же их произнес:  
— Да, еще... Прости меня.  
— Не-а, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Ну, как знаешь.  
Он так и не успел больше ничего ответить. Голова взорвалась болью. Стиснув зубы, дьявол издал короткий стон. «Я запретил тебе сюда приходить», — промелькнула чужая мысль. Обернувшись, Арей увидел отца и, чертыхнувшись, возмутился:  
— Какого черта ты даешь мне по мозгам, даже не разобравшись?!  
Айон строго смотрел на него. Видимо, не слишком впечатлился от этого аргумента. Ухмыльнувшись, Астарот снова занял наблюдательный пост, предвкушая веселье. Великое противостояние двух дебилов все же состоялось. И теперь могло неплохо развлечь.  
— Пошли домой, — велел Айон.  
— Какого черта ты опять мне приказываешь?!  
— Домой, я сказал. Сейчас же.  
— Я не собака, чтобы выполнять твои приказы!  
— Злишься, адский бездарь? — усмехнулся Астарот, выдыхая сигаретный дым. — Ну и лох. У тебя хреновый характер, чувак. Ты мазохист. Позволяешь с собой обращаться, как с рабом. Такие, как твой папашка, вечно сами говно какое-то делают, а окружающие еще и виноваты, что не заценили говна, насранного от всей души.  
С минуту поразмышляв над его словами, Арей решил сменить тактику. Поднявшись и подойдя к отцу, он обнял его за пояс и уткнулся носом в плечо.  
— Мы просто говорили. Никто никого не убивал. Не надо следить за каждым моим шагом. Я понимаю, ты волнуешься... Но я не твоя вещь, не надо подавлять мои желания...  
Айон довольно грубо взял сына за плечи, заставляя отстраниться. Арей недоумевающе уставился на него. Вот какого хрена он на этот раз сделал не так?  
— Мы с тобой дома поговорим. Астарот, зачем ты вернул ему память?  
Правитель Ада сделал такое невинное лицо, словно правда не понимал, чего от него хотят окружающие.  
— Ты до сих пор пытаешься найти логическое объяснение моим поступкам? — искренне удивился он.  
— Какого черта ты всю жизнь лез в судьбу моего сына?! — вскричал Айон, выходя из себя.  
— Если бы не я, он бы пошел по твоим стопам, не за это ли ты меня до сих пор винишь? — безразлично хмыкнул Астарот.  
Отпустив Арея, Айон подошел к Правителю Ада и, подняв его с земли за горло, бесцеремонно ударил в челюсть.  
— Что-то ты сегодня не в духе... — заметил Астарот, провожая печальным взглядом отлетевшую в сторону сигарету.  
— Я хотел сделать это с того момента, как обнаружил пепелище на месте своего дома, — прорычал Айон.  
— Угу-угу, — насмешливо закивал Правитель Ада. — Злой дядя Астарот обидел маленького бедненького Арейчика, и теперь его папа набьет дяде Астароту морду. Как трогательно.  
Демону снова прилетело по лицу, и он расхохотался, открыто глядя архангелу в глаза.  
— Какого черта ты делал, Астарот?!  
— Я? Страдал фигней. Я же псих, не стоит судить меня по твоим законам.  
— Незнание моих законов не освобождает тебя от ответственности!  
— Ответственности? Перед кем? Перед тобой? Где бы ты был, если бы не я?  
Айон ударил снова. Далее он уже не прерывался на бесполезную беседу. Астарот даже не пытался сопротивляться. Его, похоже, крайне забавляло все происходящее.  
— А знаешь, что сказал мне твой сын, когда жил в моем Аду? — ухмыльнулся он разбитыми губами, прислоняясь к дереву, на которое кинул архангел, и плавно сползая вниз по стволу. — «Он всегда хотел, чтобы я был похож на него, он требовал во всем быть, как он. Он не позволял мне даже мысли о том, что я тоже личность, что я могу хотеть чего-то иного, отличного от его желаний. За это я ненавижу его». Ты не откопал это у него в башке за столько лет? Чувак, вся твоя любовь — фуфло. Признайся сам себе, чего ты на самом деле хотел. Ты думаешь, это я виноват в том, что он стал новым дьяволом? У него была цель, я лишь предоставил ему средство. Ты пудрил ему мозги, не я. Я показал ему правду.  
Материализовав меч, Айон по рукоять всадил его демону в грудь. Астарот отплевывался кровью, продолжая хохотать.  
— Арей! — улыбнулся он, глядя на дьявола чистыми голубыми глазами. — Хватит идти против себя, хватит бояться! Сделай то, чего хочешь именно ты!  
Архангел рывком выдернул меч. Правитель Ада осел на траву, все так же улыбаясь.  
— Знаешь, почему я хотел, чтобы меня убил именно ты? Если бы ты сделал это, ты бы смог переступить через себя. Точнее, через кучу тех предрассудков и догм, которые твой отец вбил в твою башку.  
Рассмеявшись, Астарот закашлялся, но продолжил:  
— Чего я хотел? Я хотел, чтобы каждый был на своем месте. Мне плевать, что он твой сын, ему не место рядом с тобой.  
— Не тебе это решать!  
— А кому? Тебе?  
— Да!  
— Может быть, меня кто-нибудь спросит?! — заорал Арей, пытаясь перекричать спорящих. — Это моя жизнь, а вы оба меня достали! Оба! Я вас обоих ненавижу! Вы ничем друг от друга не отличаетесь!  
Ударив Астарота напоследок, Айон подошел к сыну. Дьявол смотрел на отца со злостью, сжимая кулаки. Готовый в любой момент ударить.  
— И чего же ты хочешь? — бесчувственным голосом спросил архангел. — Конца Вселенной?  
— Я хочу, чтобы мне перестали приказывать! Вы все! Я хочу, чтобы не было вас всех! Всю жизнь ты пытался сделать из меня своего преемника, при этом не спрашивая меня, чего я хочу!  
— Ты говорил, что станешь им.  
— Потому что иначе ты бы убил меня! Ты ценил и любил во мне только то, что вписывалось в образ твоего идеального сына! Стоило мне поступить не так, как ты хотел, ты начинал меня ненавидеть!  
— А ты разве не ненавидел меня?  
— Потому что ты так поступал!  
— Ты хочешь обвинить меня в своих поступках?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал мне приказывать!  
— И чего ты от меня ждешь? Что я разрешу тебе творить все, что вздумается?  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Нам надо поговорить наедине, — твердо произнес архангел.  
Бросив косой взгляд на Астарота, Арей все же позволил увести себя в Элизиум. Айон перенесся в свою комнату и, усадив сына на кровать, строго посмотрел на него.  
— Ты уже забыл, как убивал меня в одной из реальностей? Ты хочешь такую реальность? Ты хочешь, чтобы так все закончилось?  
В комнате воцарилось молчание. Айон смотрел на сына, скрестив руки на груди. Арей уставился в пол и недовольно процедил:  
— Этого не случится.  
— Я не хотел напоминать тебе об этом. Но, не сделай я этого, я бы позволил тебе совершить смертельную ошибку. Я не хочу видеть это снова.  
— Прости меня...  
— Ты считаешь, что достоин прощения?  
— Прости... Я опять разозлился на тебя... Но ты же понимаешь, я не хотел...  
— Ты хотел меня убить, чтобы стать свободным.  
— Прости!  
— Неужели ты всегда будешь таким? Неужели это ты — тот ребенок, который в детстве мечтал о том, как мы вместе построим рай?  
— Папа... Я до сих пор мечтаю, что ты примешь меня в свой рай... Но таким отбросам, как я, в твоем раю не место... Я никогда не стану тебе равным...  
— Потому что ты сам не желаешь быть частью моего рая. Ты сам отдаляешься от меня.  
— Потому что мне не место рядом с тобой...  
Подскочив к сыну, Айон схватил его за ворот. Он был в ярости. Похоже, у каждого из них сегодня сдали нервы. И каждый готов был говорить правду, устав держать все в себе.  
— Какого черта я перед тобой распинаюсь, если ты ни черта не можешь понять?! Считаешь, что ты дьявол, которому здесь не место — иди и сдохни! Ты этого хочешь?! Этого?! Какого черта ты, вечно ноющий о том, что недостоин, не можешь стать достойным?! Какого черта ты вместо этого упрекаешь меня в том, что я лучше?!  
— Скажи, что мне делать...  
— Не трепать мне нервы! Пошел вон, ты меня достал!  
— И ты меня отпустишь?..  
— Я тебя выгоню!  
— Папа... Я знаю, что я неблагодарный и плохой во всех отношениях... Я правда не понимаю, как ты меня терпишь... Но если есть что-то, чем я могу загладить свою вину, я сделаю это...  
— Ты все равно не изменишься.  
— Нет... Мы разные... Я такой... Но я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо из-за меня...  
Рывком притянув сына к себе, архангел впился в его губы. Дьявол вздрогнул, почувствовав, как клыки отца прошлись по губе, прокусывая ее насквозь. Кровь потекла по подбородку.  
Все происходящее лишь убеждало в правильности сделанного выбора. Все происходило так, как должно. И теперь, похоже, он один продолжал лгать. А значит, именно он наконец держал реальность в своих руках.  
Айон отпустил лишь через несколько минут и как ни в чем не бывало спросил:  
— Ты так и не помирился со своим сыном?  
— Он меня не простит... Пап, зачем ты это сделал?..  
— Хотел почувствовать вкус твоей крови. Все это напомнило мне о том, как ты умирал у меня на руках...  
— Больше ты никогда не почувствуешь тот вкус гнилой крови... Я знаю, как он был тебе противен...  
— Но ты же отдал душу ради меня. Хоть и говорил, что меня ненавидишь...  
— А что еще я мог?.. Я потерял надежду, только возненавидев тебя, я мог спастись...  
— Арей... Это все в прошлом...  
— Для тебя — да.  
Айон обнял сына за плечи, вплетая пальцы в седые волосы и прижимая его к себе. Арей усмехнулся, надеясь, что он не заметит. Как же удобно было чужое желание верить в лучшее. Идеальное. Воображаемо-прекрасное. Как же легко было манипулировать отцом.  
— Думаешь, что я жестокий и бесчувственный, что я не понимаю твоих чувств? — спросил он, будто искренне собирался измениться, даже если бы ему сказали «да».  
— Понимаешь, но тебе плевать.  
— Мне не плевать. Просто за все эти годы я так ничего и не смог сделать для тебя, что бы облегчило твои страдания...  
— Ты вернул мне свободу... И едва не умер из-за этого сам...  
— Значит, все же что-то я смог?..  
— Очень много всего... Папа... Я не хочу говорить об этом... Если бы ты не был моим отцом, а был просто другом, ты бы не контролировал так каждый мой шаг и не заставлял меня бороться с собой, а просто поддерживал...  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был твоим отцом, или хочешь, чтобы я был тебе другом?..  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был мне и отцом, и другом... Я хочу, чтобы ты просто меня любил, не требуя, чтобы я был тем, кто должен быть на моем месте...  
— Арей. На твоем месте должен быть только ты сам. Пойми это наконец. За всю жизнь я не обрел никого, кто был бы мне ближе, чем ты.  
Обняв отца за шею, дьявол уткнулся ему в щеку. Айон лгал самому себе. Но где-то в глубине души все равно прекрасно понимал, что любит не реальную личность, а воображаемую. Набор каких-то характеристик, среди которых основные — «сын» и «наследник мечты».  
— Я тебя люблю таким, какой ты есть, — тихо прошептал он на ушко и погладил по голове. — Но если ты станешь таким, каким хочешь быть, то тебя не будет вообще.  
— Я понимаю... — продолжал нагло врать Арей, строя из себя идеального сына и делая вид, что раскаивается. — Прости меня...  
— Прощаю.  
Хотелось надеяться, что эта тема наконец исчерпана. На всякий случай дьявол сам заговорил о другом.  
— Ты так накостылял Астароту, — начал он, и Айон тут же довольно усмехнулся. Он явно хотел сделать это очень давно. Наверное, все хотели. Жаль, решались единицы.  
— Тебе понравилось?  
— Да, — улыбнулся Арей, поднимая глаза. — Мне начинает это нравиться. На прошлой неделе ты избил маму, сегодня Астарота... Кто на очереди?  
— Ты.  
— Я хороший.  
— Не доставай меня. Все время нарываешься.  
Арей хмыкнул. Казалось, отец уже остыл. Видимо, все же нет.  
— Ты чего такой нервный стал? На людей бросаешься...  
— Я не бросаюсь. Я же не как ты.  
— Я сейчас обижусь.  
— Иди отсюда, дьяволеныш нахальный.  
— Ты обещал больше меня так не называть.  
— Сейчас выпровожу пинком под зад.  
— Любишь меня таким, какой я есть, значит?  
— Включи инстинкт самосохранения. Отстань.  
— Тебе слабо со мной побыть по-хорошему?  
— Ты не умеешь по-хорошему.  
— Пап...  
— Уйди.  
— Не уйду. Почему ты меня прогоняешь?  
— Потому что дай мне от тебя отдохнуть.  
Айон сам вышел из комнаты и направился прочь. Арей решил больше не доставать отца, хоть соблазн и был велик. Вместо этого он уселся за компьютер в пункте управления и из самых лучших побуждений стал подсматривать за ним через скрытые камеры. Хотелось понять, что его так довело.  
Увлеченный процессом, дьявол совершенно не заметил, как в навигаторскую зашла Амариз и, встав позади, хлопнула по плечу. Вздрогнув, он обернулся и с натянутой улыбкой пробормотал:  
— А я тут комп чиню...  
— Да уж, — усмехнулась Амариз. — Как же я сразу не догадалась.  
— А ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Айон попросил за тобой приглядеть, чтоб ты не хулиганил.  
Арей скептически оглядел Амариз, которая была на две головы ниже и в два раза уже в плечах.  
— Папа со мной не всегда может справиться, а он-то уж посильнее тебя будет.  
— И что, ты мне сможешь что-то сделать?  
— Наверное, нет.  
Амариз мило улыбнулась и бесцеремонно уселась к Арею на колени. Дьявол тут же озвучил свое недовольство.  
— Ты против, чтобы к тебе приставали красивые девушки? — хихикнула Амариз. Арей не сразу понял, как реагировать на это заявление.  
— Это провокация? — спросил он, подозрительно прищурившись.  
— Что-то ты ко мне в лабораторию давно не заглядывал, — промурлыкала Амариз, обнимая его за шею.  
— Не до того было.  
— А до чего?  
— Дофига.  
— Чего?  
— Всего.  
Амариз вздохнула и участливо предложила:  
— Вспомним молодость? Рассказывай.  
— Не в том я уже возрасте, чтобы тебе плакаться.  
— Но тебе же больше все равно поговорить не с кем.  
— Ну да... Всем плевать. Даже папе.  
— Ему не плевать. Он просто уже не знает, как к тебе подступиться. Каждый ваш разговор заканчивается ссорой, а то и дракой.  
— Я от этого уже устал... Такое ощущение, что мы с ним по разные стороны бетонной стены, и мне уже надоело биться об нее головой в попытке стать ему ближе.  
Амариз сочувственно погладила дьявола по голове. Арей обнял демоницу за талию, утыкаясь ей в плечо. Ее присутствие почему-то успокаивало. Она была такой мягкой и пушистой. Как кошка, которую следовало гладить, чтобы снять стресс.  
— Я перестал чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с ним...  
— Ну и зря, — уверенно заявила Амариз. — Вот уж кто-кто, а он тебе никогда ничего плохого даже не помыслит.  
— Ты его не знаешь...  
— Да уж получше тебя. Я его с рождения знаю.  
— И я с рождения... Со своего...  
Демоница усмехнулась.  
— Хотя, еще я видел его в прошлом... — уточнил Арей.  
— Ты не так много о нем знаешь. Мы с ним ровесники, а он старше тебя на сотню лет. Мораль уловил?  
— Все сволочи.  
— Ты из всего такой вывод, что ли, делаешь?  
— Да.  
— Тебя уже не спасти.  
— Меня не надо спасать, меня надо любить.  
— Это к Айону.  
— Он меня послал.  
— Ему, чтоб остыть, немного времени надо.  
— Это смотря как его довести.  
— Ты учился, что ли, этому?  
— А как же.  
— Ну ты забавный.  
— Я психованный.  
— По тебе видно.  
— Я хочу опять быть ребенком...  
— Ты и так себя ведешь, как ребенок.  
— Не говори, как папа.  
— А что тут еще скажешь? Ты бы лучше пошел и поговорил с ним.  
— Пусть сам приходит.  
— Смелее надо быть.  
— Хочу опять быть маленьким... Чтобы меня жалели и любили...  
Амариз обреченно вздохнула.  
— И как Айон тебя только терпит...  
— С трудом...

Айон сидел в своем кабинете, в задумчивом безмолвии глядя в окно. Долго просидеть в тишине не удалось — очень скоро ее нарушили шаги Марисы, вставшей у него за спиной. Сегодня уже никого не хотелось видеть, но назойливые родственники никак не желали оставлять в покое. Однако первым разговор начал, как ни странно, Айон.  
— Наверное, в чем-то ты была права... — произнес он с усмешкой. — Но это не значит, что я тебя прощаю.  
— Ты всегда знал, что я права... Но это не мешало тебе все отрицать... И ненавидеть меня за это...  
Айон повернулся к Марисе. Та запустила пальцы в его волосы, едва он обратил на нее внимание. На что она вообще рассчитывала?  
— Я не хочу слушать твои бредни, — отрезал он, вставая и стряхивая с себя ее руку.  
— А если я буду молчать? — улыбнулась Мариса.  
Архангел заинтересованно посмотрел на нее, приподнимая бровь в немом вопросе. Женщина рассмеялась и обвила его руками за шею.  
— Если хочешь, я тоже признаю, что ты был прав...  
— С чего бы?  
— Потому что ты был прав...  
— Впервые это от тебя слышу.  
— И как? Нравится?  
— Это слишком подозрительно.  
— Просто ты обо мне слишком плохо думаешь.  
— Я обо всех думаю так, как вы заслуживаете.  
— А о себе ты как думаешь? «Я добро, я их всех прощаю, хоть они и сволочи»?  
— Да иди ты, — измученно вздохнул Айон. Мариса снова засмеялась.  
— Ты сегодня наконец высказал Астароту свое возмущение по поводу похищения Арея?  
— Да еще как высказал!  
— Так ему и надо.  
— А тебе-то с этого что?  
— Да ничего. Правильно сделал, что ему врезал.  
— Надо и Арею все высказать.  
— Он обидится и захочет тебя убить.  
— Плевать. Надоело.  
— На тебя не похоже.  
— Мое терпение кончилось. Пусть узнает правду, а дальше решает сам.  
— Ты дурак.  
— С чего вдруг такое заявление?  
— А с чего вдруг ты решил сказать ему правду?  
— Надоело. Все. Или пусть принимает как есть — или уходит и становится мне врагом.  
— Он выберет самоубийство. Но перед этим убьет тебя.  
— Пусть так.  
— Ты соображаешь, что хочешь сделать?  
— Да. Иначе не рискнул бы.  
Мариса вздохнула и отстранилась. Она смотрела, как на сумасшедшего. Будто он на ее глазах совал пальцы в мясорубку, даже зная, чем это чревато.  
— Идиот.  
— Пусть так. Дай мне со всем этим покончить.  
Было много времени, чтобы над этим подумать. Айон считал, что решил уже достаточно твердо, чтобы сделать все прямо сейчас.  
Повезло застать сына дома. Судя по пустой бутылке на столе, он снова напился и теперь валялся в отключке. Правда, в довольно приличном виде — на этот раз даже до кровати дошел.  
— Арей, ты опять спишь? — вздохнул Айон, осторожно потрепав его за плечо. Сын дернул ухом и сел, зевая.  
— Задремал...  
Он протянул руки, и Айон обнял его, садясь рядом. Уткнувшись отцу в шею, Арей улыбнулся и потерся об него. Такой сонный, нежно-расслабленный. Желание серьезно поговорить иссякало с каждым мгновением. Хотелось сначала хотя бы трахнуть сына, пока он такой ласковый и податливый. Но Айон изо всех сил постарался взять себя в руки.  
— Ты на меня больше не злишься?  
— Я должен кое-что тебе сказать.  
Дьявол поднял голову. Еще одного серьезного разговора он явно не хотел — это было прекрасно видно по его лицу.  
— Что сказать? Опять какую-нибудь гадость?  
— Почти.  
— Ну?  
Айон отвел взгляд и пробежался пальцами по волосам сына. Чувствуя, что отец нервничает, Арей приготовился к худшему.  
— Да говори уже! — не выдержал он.  
— Я догадывался, что все так будет. Мне просто не хотелось верить... Мне казалось, что если я сбегу из Ада, уже никто не посмеет тронуть нас... Я думал, что смогу защитить тебя... Я был так самонадеян... Я подозревал, что Астарот может что-то сделать с тобой... Это было что-то вроде пари... Кто победит... Он или я... Прости...  
Стальные когти вцепились в горло, вдавливая Айона в стену.  
— Как ты мог так со мной поступить?! Когда я еще даже не родился?! И ты... Ты... Чертов лицемер! Ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя!  
Губы Айона изогнулись в усмешке.  
— Другой реакции я не ждал...  
— Ты... Какого черта?! Тебе вообще плевать?!  
— Как же ты меня достал... Арей, ты не представляешь, как же сложно иметь такого сына, как ты... Я вообще не понимаю, почему я тебя люблю...  
Рука дьявола дрогнула. Он замер в недоумении. Удивился отсутствию раскаяния?  
— Я виноват, — улыбнулся Айон. — Не так сильно, как ты думаешь, но виноват.  
Арей оскалился, вновь сжав когти.  
— Это из-за тебя Астарот...  
— Не из-за меня...  
— А из-за чего?!  
— Потому что он Астарот... Думаешь, я бы так разозлился сегодня, если бы сам был виноват?  
— Ты мне врал!  
— Да. Ты тоже.  
— Я отдал свободу за обман...  
— Я хотел отдать свою жизнь, чтобы ее тебе вернуть. Это не было обманом.  
— Откуда мне знать?!  
— Я дам тебе увидеть мою душу.  
Арей разжал когти. Откашлявшись, Айон обнял сына за шею, утыкаясь лбом в его лоб. Положив ладонь ему на затылок, архангел улыбнулся, заглядывая в родные глаза.  
— Я дам тебе полный контроль над своей душой. На мгновения ты станешь мной.  
— Если ты так сделаешь, ты сильно рискуешь... Я могу тебя убить... Могу завладеть твоим разумом...  
— Я знаю. Я верю тебе. Ты сделаешь то, что нужно.  
— Правда веришь?..  
— Сейчас убедишься.  
Арей резко отстранился, не желая переходить к решительным действиям. Ему льстило доверие отца, но вот сам себе он уж точно не доверял.  
— Не надо. Я не смогу себя контролировать.  
— Упустишь шанс покопаться в моей голове?  
— Не ценой же твоей жизни...  
Айон вздохнул и с легким разочарованием посмотрел на сына.  
— Ты меня не ненавидишь после того, что узнал?  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
— Чтобы ты увидел мою душу. Я думал, после этого ты решишься.  
— Так это неправда?  
— Правда. Но это не важно...  
— Зачем тебе это надо?  
— Чтобы ты поверил мне. Чтобы перестал сомневаться и бояться меня. Ты увидишь больше, чем я когда-либо тебе говорил. Разве ты не об этом мечтал?  
— Мне хватает того, что я знаю.  
— Что ты знаешь?  
— Я не хочу рисковать твоей жизнью!  
Айон смотрел в глаза сына и понимал, что впервые видит в них такую честность и уверенность. Седые, немного растрепанные волосы спадали на лицо и плечи, во всем теле чувствовалось напряжение. Арей был похож на тигра, готового броситься на добычу. Он стал почти равным отцу по силам. И, возможно, всегда был гораздо умней.  
— Ты так изменился... — тихо прошептал Айон. — Но ты все еще тот ребенок, который всегда искал у меня утешения... Посмотри в мою душу...  
— Нет, — отрезал Арей. Айон усмехнулся.  
— Какая уверенность...  
Уловив движение отца, дьявол дернулся, но прежде тот успел поймать за запястья и повалить на кровать.  
— Ты так не хочешь правды?  
— А у меня есть выбор? — хмыкнул Арей. Улыбнувшись, Айон уткнулся в его лоб.  
— Ничего плохого не случится. Я обещаю.  
— Ты дурак.  
— Мне уже сообщили.  
Приподнявшись, Арей коснулся губами губ отца, до последнего надеясь, что сможет переубедить. Хотя бы этим. Или заставит забыть обо всем и отдаться страсти. А потом придумает еще что-нибудь.  
«Папа, не надо, я и так верю тебе...» — мысленно попросил он, на что Айон твердо ответил:  
«Я не передумаю».  
«Это никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивалось...»  
«А я оптимист».  
Айон отстранился слишком быстро и, усмехнувшись, провел кончиками пальцев по щеке сына.  
— Ты готов?  
— Нет... — выдохнул Арей. Отец коснулся губами его щеки.  
Свет. Арею казалось, что он несется по бесконечному тоннелю. Он не ощущал себя. В тот момент он забыл, что вообще существует. Растворился в чужих чувствах и воспоминаниях. На миг ему показалось, что он сошел с ума.  
Отец продал его, уходя из Ада. Еще не рожденного. Продал Правителю Ада взамен за свободу. Взамен за то, чтобы его не преследовали. Пообещал отдать своего сына, как только он родится. И не сдержал обещание. Потому что изначально не планировал сдержать.  
Он считал, что победит. Что сможет быть сильнее всемогущего повелителя. Какого черта Астарот стер это из его памяти? Какого черта позволял винить в страданиях сына кого угодно, но только не самого себя?  
Арей очнулся от собственного крика. Вцепившись в его плечи, Айон прижимал к кровати дергающееся в судорогах тело. Сумев сфокусировать взгляд и немного привести в порядок мысли, дьявол оттолкнул отца и, пошатываясь, сел. Архангел не рискнул тронуть его в этот момент. Через пару минут Арей, отдышавшись, повернулся к нему.  
— У тебя еще остались вопросы? — тихо спросил Айон.  
— Нет... — прохрипел Арей. — Я увидел самую суть...  
— И что теперь?  
— Я просто хочу быть счастлив...  
— Уйдешь и станешь дьяволом?  
— Обними меня...  
Айон прижал сына к себе, утыкаясь ему в щеку. Где-то в глубине разрасталось всеобъемлющее счастье. Арей обхватил за пояс, позволяя обнимать себя, и это казалось чудом. Подарком свыше. Неужели он правда смог простить?  
— Папа, ты дурак... — устало вздохнул он, прижимаясь крепче.  
— Я тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Я знаю...  
— Ты будешь со мной?  
— А были другие варианты?  
— Были...  
— Ты дурак...  
Айон коснулся губами щеки сына, вплетая пальцы в седые волосы. И внезапно с изумлением ощутил, что прикасается так же трепетно и нежно, как когда-то к прекрасному, светлому ребенку. Любимому сыну. Этого было достаточно. С этим чувством все можно было преодолеть.  
— Я ждал этого всю жизнь... — тихо шепнул Айон. Арей улыбнулся.  
— Но не думай, что на этом все закончится. Все только начинается.  
— Главное, что ты наконец будешь всегда рядом со мной...  
— Буду... Всегда... — пообещал Арей, зарываясь лицом в волосы отца.  
Было очень сложно понять, что именно в их отношениях не так, если не так в них было все. Он очень долго не мог отличить, что стоило бы исправлять, а что нет. Но ответ пришел именно сейчас, в этот момент. Сам собой. Все эти сраные отношения держались только на громадной, чудовищной лжи, и не работали без нее.


	17. Глава 17. Возмездие

Айон лежал в постели и читал, собираясь вскоре спать, когда дверь открылась, и в комнату протиснулся Арей. Архангел отложил КПК и посмотрел на него поверх стекол очков, немало удивленный поздним визитом.  
— Я тебя не отвлекаю? — пробормотал как всегда издерганный и нервный голос.  
— Иди ко мне, — улыбнулся Айон, протягивая к сыну руки.  
Холод, сковывавший Арея, всегда отступал в теплоте этих объятий. Что бы ни тревожило в этот момент — оно каждый раз уходило, словно вовсе переставая существовать. И на этот раз, стоило прижаться к родному горячему телу, как в душе сразу возникла умиротворенность. Стало так легко и хорошо, как было бы в их общем недосягаемом раю.  
— Ты вечно лезешь обниматься, как ребенок, — усмехнулся Айон, целуя сына в висок и с любовью глядя в горящие преданностью глаза. — Как же ты нравишься мне таким...  
Арей уткнулся в седые волосы, перебирая их напряженно дрожащими пальцами. Он замечал, как отец радуется каждой редкой демонстрации любви. Каждому мгновению, когда сын перестает отстраняться от ненавистного мира и льнет к нему, жаждая ласки, как маленький ребенок.  
Принимающий свою любовь и не считающий ее отвратительной, Арей становился совершенно другим. В эти моменты он показывал, как на самом деле относится к отцу. Как нуждается в нем. Их отношения становились похожи на те, которыми были в детстве — нежными и заботливыми, где каждый боялся причинить другому боль и, если поступал плохо, винил только себя.  
— Я скучал, мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, припадая к губам сына и осторожно прижимая его к себе, будто боясь сломать хрупкие кости худого тела.  
Его прикосновения были очень нежными и робкими, и Арей, желавший настойчивости и большей страсти, сам подался навстречу, отвечая на ласковый поцелуй. Притянув сына к себе, Айон уткнулся ему в шею, покусывая бледную кожу и оставляя на ней фиолетовые следы. Дьявол изогнулся, чувствуя, как теплые ладони скользят по спине. Отец держал в объятиях так бережно, словно фарфоровую куклу, которая в любой момент могла разбиться от неосторожного движения.  
— Да будь же ты грубее, — простонал сын ему на ухо. — Я не так слаб, как выгляжу...  
— А я гораздо сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, — усмехнулся Айон, откидываясь на постель и увлекая Арея за собой. — Я не хочу причинить тебе боль.  
— Я не обижусь, — усмехнулся дьявол в ответ, снимая с него очки и целуя в глаза.  
Перехватив руку сына, Айон прижался губами к темным нитям вен под тонкой кожей, покрывая запястье поцелуями. Улыбнувшись дрогнувшими губами, Арей крепче прильнул к отцу, кладя голову ему на плечо.  
— Я постоянно боюсь причинить тебе боль неосторожным прикосновением или невзначай вырвавшимся словом, — прошептал Айон, обдавая жарким дыханием его ухо.  
— Разве не утомляет постоянно жить в таком напряжении? — нервно хмыкнул Арей.  
— Я не задумываюсь над этим, — с печалью в голосе ответил отец. — Что есть греховного во взаимном влечении? Что вообще несет в себе любовь? Что она дает? Я всего лишь следую своим чувствам... Мое желание — сделать тебя счастливым... А если я делаю это неправильно, просто скажи мне об этом... Я пытаюсь быть лучше, хоть и срываюсь иногда...  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы сына, теперь такие же длинные и белоснежные, как его собственные. Расчесывая нежные пряди, гладил выпирающие скулы худого лица, ласкал пальцами тонкие бледные губы, растянутые в искренней, но неумелой улыбке. Как много он мог бы отдать за взгляд, которым сын смотрел на него сейчас... За эти преданные, полные любви и обожания глаза, неотличимые от его собственных...  
Тепло улыбнувшись, он подался вперед, припадая к желанным губам. Арей приобнял за шею, отвечая на ласковый и самозабвенный поцелуй, поглотивший их обоих. Лаская дьявола, архангел попутно стаскивал с него одежду, не слишком заботясь о том, чтобы аккуратно ее сложить. Утро обещало Арею долгие поиски разбросанных во все стороны вещей, но сейчас это не слишком волновало. Они были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на сущие мелочи.  
Под властью будоражащих тлеющую душу чувств Арей ощущал ее счастливый, восторженный, ликующий трепет. Вновь слиться с отцом, вновь на мгновения почувствовать себя его частью, будто вернувшись назад в его душу — ничто другое не дарило подобного наслаждения. Было ли это желание умирать, которое невозможно удовлетворить — умирать снова и снова, растворяясь в Абсолюте и каждый раз собирать себя воедино по кусочкам — или же желание вернуться туда, откуда он был рожден — этого дьявол не ведал. Но каждый раз, растворяясь в светлой, совершенной душе отца, забывая все страдания и мысли, он после ощущал себя заново рожденным. Их сплетенные души рождали ту необъятную энергию, к которой Арей просто не мог прикоснуться без отца. И тем невыносимей было существование без нее...  
Здесь, где у него было лишь это жалкое тело и гниющая душа, он мог прикоснуться к вечности только в близости с отцом. И Айон готов был щедро делиться своей душой.  
Навалившись на сына и переплетя его пальцы со своими, архангел медленно проник в него, заполняя изнутри. Арей протяжно застонал, прикрывая глаза и подаваясь навстречу. Обхватив отца ногами, он наслаждался их единством, с жадностью поглощая животворящий свет любящей души. Задыхаясь от объявшей эйфории, дьявол почти отключился, зависнув между вечностью и реальностью.  
Сливаясь в единое целое, становясь одной душой, они всегда достигали вершины одновременно. За этим обычно следовала недолгая слабость — и некоторое время приходилось просто лежать неподвижно, чтобы восполнить запасы растраченной энергии. Никогда отец и сын не были настолько беззащитны, как в такие моменты. Но чувства, дарящие обоим эту необъяснимую эйфорию, стоили того.  
На этот раз Арей приходил в себя дольше обычного. Слишком уж он был импульсивен. Ласково улыбаясь, Айон гладил его, прижав к себе. В душе царило умиротворение. Сын был здесь, в его объятиях — такой родной, такой искренний. Они вновь были вместе. О большем он не мог и мечтать.  
— Я люблю тебя, мой хороший, — прошептал Айон, накрывая себя и его одеялом. Арей уже полудремал, сонно глядя на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки. — Как же я счастлив, что создал тебя...  
Слабо улыбнувшись, сын благодарно поцеловал в губы. Все это походило на сказочный, нереально прекрасный сон.  
Наутро Арея разбудил нежный поцелуй. Обнаружив себя в объятиях отца, он потянулся, сладко зевая, и улыбнулся, посмотрев ему в глаза.  
— Мне снилось, как я пришел исповедаться в церковь, — сообщил он, весело прищурившись. — Я стал каяться в грехах, а ты оттрахал меня за то, что я нагрешил слишком много. Лучшая исповедь, какую только можно себе представить.  
Айон засмеялся и принялся целовать сына, не оставляя без внимания ни единого миллиметра кожи. Арей извивался, подставляясь и сладко постанывая. Он не мог вообразить ничего приятней.  
Айон припал к его губам, раздвигая их языком и прорываясь в рот. Арей мелко дрожал, обхватив отца руками и прижимаясь к нему. Терся пахом о его ногу, отвечая на этот глубокий поцелуй. Насытившись, Айон стал покрывать поцелуями грудь и шею сына, то спускаясь к самому животу, то поднимаясь к подбородку. От прикосновений страстных губ на мертвенно бледном теле оставались алые следы. Арей стонал от наслаждения, когда отец посасывал его соски, чуть прикусывая их. Когда целовал разведенные бедра, подбираясь ко входу в дрожащее тело.  
Перевернув сына на живот, Айон огладил его изогнутую спину и поцеловал поясницу. Арей был похож на искусно выточенную мраморную статую, внезапно ожившую, но не потерявшую своего холодного очарования.  
— Никогда я не создам ничего более совершенного, чем ты, — шепнул Айон, прижимаясь к Арею. — Если бы я только знал, как тебя надо любить...  
— Разве ты сейчас не этим занимаешься? — насмешливо спросил дьявол, с трудом превозмогая возбуждение.  
Архангел эротично зарычал, куснув сына за ушко, и, не сдержавшись, принялся покусывать его шею. Он был страстным и напористым, как дикий зверь, и Арей жаждал поскорее отдаться владеющему им вожделению. Чувствуя, как напряжены мускулы отца, как тот властно кусает, оставляя на коже алые следы, он извивался змеей, оплетая его объятиями, готовый начать умолять о долгожданном единении. Айон одобрительно похлопал сына по бедру, и не думая подводить их близость к кульминации. Ему нравилось дразнить Арея, играться с ним, беря реванш за игры со своими чувствами. Нравилось вслушиваться в отчаянные стоны, полные мольбы и желания. В таком состоянии дьявола можно было заставить сделать все, что угодно.  
Заведя руки сына за спину и заставив уткнуться в подушку, архангел потерся твердым членом о его пах, спровоцировав новый протяжный стон. Раздвинув ему ноги коленом, Айон вошел всего на треть и тут же отстранился, с наслаждением ловя очередной стон, полный разочарования.  
— Прекрати меня мучить, — выдавил дьявол почти жалобно. — Еще немного, и я сам тебя изнасилую.  
— Позже, — усмехнулся отец, наконец входя почти до упора и принимаясь медленно двигаться.  
— Чертов садист, — прорычал Арей, пытающийся увеличить темп, но сдерживаемый сильной хваткой. — Трахай меня нормально.  
— Тебя давно пора наказать, — издевательски насмешливо прошептал Айон, кусая его за шею. — И, по-моему, это весьма неплохой способ. Лучше бы тебе помолчать, если хочешь продолжения.  
Арей заскрежетал зубами от злости, но послушно замолк, дожидаясь, когда отец наконец позволит расслабиться.  
— Ну пожалуйста, — взвыл он через пару минут, доведенный до предела. — Пожалуйста, быстрее!  
— Нечасто от тебя можно услышать такие слова, — усмехнулся Айон, наконец выполняя его просьбу. Арей облегченно застонал, подаваясь навстречу.  
— Мой повелитель, — выдохнул он голосом, переполненным любви и благодарности. — Моя вечность... Папа...  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Айон, обхватывая его руками и не замедляя движений. Похоже, дождаться подобного от сына можно было только в такие моменты.  
Сливаясь воедино, они достигли пика и без сил повалились на кровать, приходя в себя. Синхронное шумное дыхание оглушало, разносясь по всей комнате. Арей был не в состоянии даже прижаться к отцу, вновь погружаясь в его объятия. Он так и лежал, уткнувшись в подушку и не шевелясь, и купался в блаженстве. Вереница укусов, рассыпающихся по плечам и шее, все еще саднила, отдаваясь в голове назойливой болью, но даже это сейчас казалось абсолютно неважным.  
— Похоже, тебе понравилось, — раздался над ухом негромкий голос Айона. Ласковые руки обняли, прижимая к горячей груди. — Прости, что так поиздевался над тобой сегодня. Прижмись ко мне и отдыхай.  
В объятиях отца было так тепло и спокойно... Он окружал любовью и заботой, словно отгораживая от мира, где царили боль и страдание. Зажмурившись и мурлыкая, как довольный кот, Арей принимал от него нежные поцелуи, никак на них не отвечая. Обессилевший и удовлетворенный, он только тихо урчал, ласкаемый отцом.  
Он так любил его... Каждое мгновение, проведенное с ним, было наполнено счастьем. Каждое его прикосновение — великим даром, каждое слияние их душ — эйфорией.  
Уткнувшись отцу в грудь, Арей беззвучно заплакал, переполняемый чувствами. Айон потрясенно охнул и крепче сжал сына в объятиях.  
— Тише, — прошептал он ему на ушко. — Тише, мой хороший... Ну что с тобой?..  
— Я ничтожество...  
— Почему?  
— Я несчастный, и мне противно от самого себя. Я озлоблен на весь мир, но ничего не могу сделать, чтобы его изменить... Если я перестану ненавидеть, станет ли мне лучше?  
— Я не знаю... А станет ли тебе хуже, если ты перестанешь ненавидеть?  
— Я просто не могу не ненавидеть... Но мне плохо... Мне больно существовать... Я считаю, что должен ненавидеть...  
— Кому должен?  
— Себе... Я должен ненавидеть все, что причиняет мне боль... Иначе я предам себя...  
— А если не будет того, что причиняет тебе боль, тебе будет нечего ненавидеть?  
— У меня останется память...  
— Зачем тебе держаться за прошлое и мучить себя?  
— Я считаю, что не могу быть счастливым... Что никто никогда не сможет меня полюбить... Таким, какой я есть...  
— А я? Я люблю тебя... Даже такого.  
— Я не верю в это...  
— И как мне тебе это доказать?  
— Не знаю...  
Айон устало вздохнул, утыкаясь в мягкие волосы сына. Как же с ним было трудно...  
— Я никого не могу сделать счастливым... Я никому не нужен... Мне все противны...  
— Я тебе тоже противен?  
— Иногда.  
Архангел вздохнул очень тяжело и печально. Сын крепче прижался к нему.  
— Я плохой...  
— Перестань. Кто сказал, что ты плохой? Что для тебя значит плохим? Может быть, это действительно правильно — ненавидеть и мучиться?  
— Раз от этого плохо, это не может быть правильным.  
— Но это не значит, что ты плохой. Ты не плохой из-за того, что тебе плохо.  
— Не хочу быть собой... Хочу быть тобой... Хочу быть частью твоей души... Если бы я был тобой, мне бы не было так омерзительно существовать... Я не должен быть...  
— Давно ты стал себя так чувствовать? Давно тебе стало омерзительно существовать?  
— С тех пор, как я осознал, что существую. Что я существую в отдельности от тебя...  
Лучше бы он не говорил этого. Это почему-то причинило большую боль, чем любые слова ненависти. Ненависть Айон никогда не считал заслуженной. А это... Это, наверное, было его виной.  
— Вот как... — негромко произнес он, отворачиваясь. Было невыносимо смотреть сыну в глаза. — Прости меня...  
— За что?  
— Я и правда не представлял тебя отдельно от себя... Я сотворил тебя частью своей реальности... Быть может, потому все так и вышло...  
Арей прижал голову отца к своей груди и принялся гладить по волосам, погружая пальцы в шелковые седые пряди. Будто прощал. Будто даже не принял всерьез. Но от этого стало лишь гаже.  
— Я очень хочу сделать для тебя что-то хорошее, — искренне произнес он. — Но я не умею...  
— Не нужно... Ничего...  
— Я хочу почувствовать, что могу сделать кого-то счастливым.  
В ответ на молчание дьявол поцеловал отца в висок и добавил:  
— Я люблю тебя... Я не могу жить... Поэтому хочу прожить твою жизнь... Просто будь рядом... А я постараюсь разделить с тобой все...  
— Я никуда не уйду. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
Улыбнувшись, Арей поцеловал отца — на этот раз в губы — и, заметно повеселев, принялся играть с его ртом, сплетаясь с ним языками. Его поцелуи были такими жадными, самозабвенными, глубокими, что Айон быстро ощутил новый прилив возбуждения. Когда сын стал вылизывать шею, он запустил пальцы ему в волосы и потерся стоящим членом о костлявое бедро.  
Арей довольно рыкнул, выпуская когти и дрожа от накатившего желания. Перекатившись на живот, Айон выпятил задницу, дразня сына, и тот лег на него, принявшись тереться об упругие ягодицы и кусать острые ушки. Айон замурлыкал, как большой кот, выгибаясь ему навстречу. Арей куснул в плечо и, войдя в податливо мягкое тело, зарычал, начиная двигаться очень быстро и яростно. Он трахал отца, держа за седые пряди, и вслушивался в сладкие стоны наслаждения. А потом, кончив, лег на него и уткнулся в растрепавшиеся, всклокоченные волосы.  
Айон лежал, прикрыв глаза и приходя в себя. Переплетя их пальцы, Арей поцеловал отца за ухом. Повернувшись к сыну, архангел тепло улыбнулся и с любовью посмотрел на него.  
— Мой хороший, — прошептал он, обнимая Арея. Тот потерся носом о его висок.  
Сейчас любовь казалась истиной. Жаль, это продлилось всего несколько недолгих минут.

— Передай бутерброды, — невнятно промямлил Астарот, смачно чавкая и разнося по всей комнате аромат сытной еды.  
— Тебе настолько лень щелкать пальцами? — недовольно буркнул Арей, все же соблаговолив выполнить его просьбу.  
Тарелка с бутербродами благополучно перекочевала с тумбочки прямо на колени Правителя Ада. Довольный демон принялся с аппетитом пожирать ни в чем не повинные бутерброды. Арей отхлебнул вина из бутылки и уставился в телевизор. На кровати было мягко и уютно, хоть теперь на ней и возлежало еще одно совершенно лишнее тело, абсолютно не вписывающееся в атмосферу мрачной спальни дьявола. Равнодушно жуя бутерброды, Астарот смотрел куда-то сквозь экран и громко чавкал, заставляя Арея морщиться от омерзения.  
— Ты поломал мне всю жизнь, — процедил дьявол с недовольством. — А теперь лежишь на моей кровати и жрешь мои бутерброды. Какого черта я всю жизнь тебя боялся?  
— Я действительно могу менять реальность, — пожал плечами Астарот. — Но выбор все равно остается за тобой. Я всего лишь подводил тебя к нужному выбору. А ты верил мне и следовал за мной.  
— Я не знал, где правда, — со злостью огрызнулся Арей, отворачиваясь.  
— Ты должен был слушать себя, — бесстрастно произнес Правитель Ада. — В детстве тебе легко было отличить, где моя мысль, а где твоя. А с годами я сам стал частью тебя, и ты запер себя в темнице, чтобы только не узнать правду, даже случайно. Потому что ты боялся ее. Боялся, но отчаянно продолжал искать там, где ее и быть не могло.  
— Я и сейчас боюсь... — тихо выдохнул дьявол, ощутив пробежавшую по телу дрожь. — Я могу найти там что, что вовсе не хотел бы осознавать...  
Внезапно всхлипнув, Арей уткнулся в жесткое плечо Астарота, пряча лицо в спутанных, растрепанных волосах. Демон ошарашенно покосился на него, но все же приобнял, осторожно прижимая к себе.  
— Он должен быть совсем другим, — провыл дьявол сквозь рыдания. — Эта реальность должна быть совсем другой... В детстве его любовь согревала меня, защищая от всего мира... Я хочу вернуть его! Того, любящего и согревающего меня!  
Слезы душили Арея, и тот давился ими, ощущая невыносимую боль.  
— Ничто больше не спасет меня от смерти! — выдавил он с надрывом. — Все ложь! Есть только тьма! Бескрайняя, всепоглощающая тьма!  
— Отпусти свою боль, — раздался над ухом тихий бархатный шепот.  
Дьявол вздрогнул, подняв голову. На него смотрели ласковые фиолетовые глаза отца. Он улыбался, с любовью глядя на сына, и нежно гладил его по волосам.  
— Прекрати! — вскричал Арей сорвавшимся голосом. — Прекрати играть со мной!  
Оттолкнув Айона, он вскочил с кровати и, не зная, куда бежать, просто рухнул на пол, обессилев от рыданий.  
— Истины нет, — безразлично отозвался Астарот, вновь возвращаясь в свой облик. — Есть только твое сознание.  
— Нет! — повторял Арей, обхватив голову руками. — Нет! Нет! Нет! Это не я! Не я, не я, не я!  
Уткнувшись лбом в пол, он протяжно взвыл. Безысходность поедала душу, не желая отпускать.  
— Бутерброды закончились, — констатировал Правитель Ада, с равнодушной печалью оглядев тарелку. — Когда наступит небытие, Бог будет так же печально смотреть на тарелку, где была когда-то его Вселенная, но кончилась.  
— Что ты несешь?! — взвыл дьявол, вскидывая голову к потолку и начиная нервно посмеиваться, дергаясь всем телом. — Твоя мать в младенчестве кормила тебя не грудным молоком, а тяжелыми веществами?! Что за хрень ты все время несешь?!  
— Слушай, а подари мое свое сознание, а? — вдруг предложил Астарот, подобравшись к Арею и взяв его за плечи.  
Тот истерично расхохотался, затрясшись в припадке.  
— Не, ну а чего, — не унимался демон, придерживая его и не позволяя упасть. — Я буду жить за тебя, а ты будешь получать удовольствие.  
— Как... Ты... Меня... Достал... — выдавил Арей сквозь безумный хохот. — Это... Моя... Жизнь... Сраный... Ты... Мудак... Оставь... Меня... В... Покое...  
— Борись за свою истину, пока можешь. А ты можешь. Ты просто убедил себя в том, что не владеешь собой.  
— Ты! Ты меня в этом убедил!  
— Ты слушаешь всяких придурков, — хмыкнув, пожал плечами Астарот. — Твоя проблема в том, что ты считаешь бытие своим врагом.  
— Это твоя проблема, — взвыл дьявол, с размаху ударившись лбом о его плечо. — Ты — это я!  
— Ты — это ты, а я няшка.  
Арей устало застонал, ударившись о демона головой еще несколько раз.  
— Не, я все понимаю, — уверил Астарот, сочувственно погладив его по волосам. — Я тебя с отцом разлучил и все такое. Только не понимаю, чего ты так убиваешься из-за отца, который плевать хотел на твои желания.  
— Может, я не из-за этого тебя ненавижу, — процедил Арей. — Может, мне просто рожа твоя наглая не нравится.  
— Нормальная у меня рожа, — хмыкнул Правитель Ада. — На свою посмотри.  
Как же он раздражал. Безмерно. Невыносимо.  
— Ты поделился с Айоном частью своей души. Значит, во мне есть частица тебя.  
— Во мне тоже есть частица тебя.  
— Ты казался истинным величием, которому отец всегда пытался подражать. А теперь я вижу, что вы оба долбоебы, притворяющиеся кем-то другим.  
Астарот равнодушно пожал плечами, вполне согласный со столь нелестной характеристикой.  
— Ты боишься жить, чертов палач, — продолжал Арей. — Боишься любить. Ты жалкое ничтожество.  
— А давай прогуляемся, — невпопад предложил Правитель Ада. Явно только затем, чтобы сменить тему.  
— А давай! — яростно выдохнув, поддержал дьявол.  
Спустя полчаса они были уже очень далеко от дома. В ущелье за лесом, в непроглядной глуши. Астарот предлагал полететь, но Арею куда больше нравилось добираться на машине. Ехать по трассе, потом по проселочной дороге. Оставаться в тихой безлюдной пустоте, глазеть на мелькающие за окном деревья. Астарот, конечно, изрядно портил атмосферу своим присутствием, но все же эта поездка оказалась не такой уж плохой.  
— Как давно ты снял пирсинг? — внезапно поинтересовался Правитель Ада, выйдя из машины и усевшись на капот.  
— А тебе что, нравилось?  
— Тебе шло.  
Арей хмыкнул.  
— Ты прикидываешься дураком, чтоб никто не подозревал, на что ты способен?  
— Не, наоборот, — доверительно поведал Астарот. — Я притворяюсь умным, а на самом деле я дурак. — И добавил: — Только никому не говори.  
Арей не сдержал смешок и закурил, примостившись рядом. Астарот прибеднялся. Но в целом он и правда был непробиваемым дураком. Чем больше Арей злился на него, тем больше тянулся к Айону. А именно этого он и добивался, хитрожопая сволочь. С добрыми намерениями, но отсутствием понимания, что такое добро.  
Может, Астарот вообще не мыслил категориями «добро-зло». Может, важен был лишь результат. Так строилась реальность. Какая разница, на чьих костях?  
Порой Арею казалось, что он один среди всех этих моралфажных лицемеров действительно понимает, где граница добра и зла. Но здравая картина мира совершенно не мешала безумным чувствам и импульсам. Жаль. И все же слегка утешало и забавляло то, что самым нормальным среди окружающих мудаков оказался сраный маньяк.  
Айон натворил бессчетное количество дерьма. С убеждением, что все делал правильно. С убеждением, что его за это стоит благодарить. Это всегда казалось семейной нормой — гадить друг другу, но защищать перед посторонними людьми. Поэтому отец заступался перед Астаротом. Но кое-что было гораздо прочнее семейных уз.

Реальность — лишь имитация,  
Как часть реки, что плещется в ковше.  
И тянет вниз не гравитация,  
А непреодолимая тяжесть в душе.

Арей выдохнул сигаретный дым и мрачно воззрился на Астарота, обнимающего дерево.  
— Хочешь лажать — лажай глобально, — посоветовал тот.  
— Я тебя убью, — пригрозил Арей совершенно ровным и спокойным голосом.  
— Ты меня никогда не убьешь, потому что тебе лень встать, а я далеко стою. Сидишь там и пылишься, пока жизнь мимо проходит. Как лох.  
— Что творится у тебя в башке?  
— У кого-то в голове тараканы, а у меня маленькие кавайные няшки, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада.  
— Дерьмо у тебя в башке, — решительно заявил Арей.  
— Няшка — понятие абстрактное.  
— Ты делаешь это, потому что боишься говорить серьезно.  
— Имеющий телевизор да увидит, имеющий уши да развесит. Ты вот уже развесил и позволил Айону навешать туда лапши добра.  
— Или ты специально меня бесишь?  
— Прислушайся к голосу разума! — провозгласил Астарот, оторвавшись от дерева и раскинув руки. На пару секунд на поляне воцарилась оглушающая тишина. — Слышишь?! Слышишь, какую ерунду он несет?!  
— Как ты меня заебал, сраный долбоеб, — раздраженно вздохнул Арей. Уже почти смиренно. — Ты и все твое говно.  
— В мире еще так много говна, в которое не ступала нога долбоеба. Бесконечность не предел.  
— Дай курнуть того, чем ты так упоролся.  
Астарот подошел и с готовностью поделился извлеченной из кармана сигаретой. От его близости почему-то накатила тотальная безысходность. И показалось, что на душе еще никогда не было настолько пусто. Он отобрал душу. И нечто гораздо важнее нее.  
— Ты виноват в моей судьбе, — негромко и спокойно произнес Арей, пристально глядя в безразличные голубые глаза. — Во всей тяжести у меня на сердце. Из-за тебя я обязан жрать, что дают, потому что ты отказал мне в большем.  
— У тебя тяжелая судьба, — согласился Астарот, но надежда, что на этот раз он говорил серьезно, растаяла, едва он продолжил: — И поэтому тебе нужен «Хаммер», чтоб ее поднять?  
— Я не собираюсь ее перевозить, — раздраженно огрызнулся Арей. Неужели чертов палач правда не понимал, какую всем этим причиняет боль? Вероятнее, ему просто было абсолютно насрать. — Хотя это идея. Можно расчленить тебя и запихать в багажник. Тут лес, свидетелей нет. А если бы и были, то кому ты нахрен сдался. По тебе никто не будет скучать.  
— Зато я свободен как бомж! — заявил Астарот, принимаясь кружиться по поляне.  
— Ты и есть бомж.  
— Если у тебя ничего нет, тебе нечего терять!  
Отчаянно хотелось завыть и зарыдать. Разорвать его на кусочки.  
— С меня хватит, — решительно заявил Арей, возвращаясь за руль. — У меня уже дерьмометр зашкалило. Я поехал. А ты топай пешком.  
— А если я не хочу? — заржал Астарот, цепляясь за дверцу и засовывая нос в распахнутое окно.  
— Захоти, — сдержанно приказал дьявол.  
— Какой же ты злой, Арейчик, — с улыбкой осудил Правитель Ада.  
— А ты молчи громче, умней кажешься.  
— Я не хочу казаться умней. На дураков не обижаются.  
— Я обижаюсь, — прошипел Арей, хватая его за волосы и в упор притягивая к себе. — Я ненавижу твою придурь. Ты ржешь над моими страданиями, обесцениваешь их, игнорируешь. Моя ненависть была бы меньше, если бы ты сказал «мне насрать на твои страдания». Честно и всерьез. Я ненавижу тебя сильнее, чем кого-либо. Никто никогда не причинял мне подобную боль.  
Не хотелось знать, как еще он пошутит в ответ на это. Поэтому Арей оттолкнул Астарота и влупил по газам, в пару мгновений оставляя его далеко позади. Огромных усилий стоило не смотреть в зеркало. Но когда дьявол все же посмотрел, то не увидел никого. Лишь свое отражение и пустую поляну позади.

Айон застал сына в полубессознательном состоянии. Распластавшись на кровати, Арей бормотал что-то себе под нос и едва мог пошевелиться из-за опьянения. Сев рядом с дьяволом, отец погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в висок. Его тут же притянули ближе и поцеловали в губы.  
— Голова болит? — тихо спросил архангел, целуя вспотевшие лоб и виски.  
Арей прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прохладой от ладони, возложенной на лоб. Однако хватило его ненадолго. Он вырубился буквально через пару минут.  
Когда сын уснул, Айон накрыл его одеялом и обнял, ложась поодаль. Хотелось просто позаботиться о нем. А утром они проснулись в объятиях друг друга и принялись ласкаться, забывая обо всех невзгодах.  
— Ты меня любишь? — спросил дьявол, крепко прижимаясь к отцу и глядя ему в глаза.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся тот, целуя в висок. — Еще как.  
— Как?  
— Слишком сильно, чтобы выразить словами.  
— Не надо словами, — хрипло произнес Арей, цепляясь за отца и мелко дрожа. — Все — ложь.  
Айон провел с сыном целый день, лаская и утешая его. И вернулся в Элизиум только под вечер. Там уже ждала недовольная Мариса.  
— Где ты шляешься целыми днями? — хмыкнула она, хватая архангела за ворот и утаскивая за собой. — Мы в последнее время почти не видимся.  
— У меня есть дела, — устало отмахнулся Айон, безнадежно глядя на женщину и не предпринимая тщетных попыток вырваться из ее хватки.  
— Меня не интересуют твои дела, — безапелляционно заявила Мариса, затаскивая его в спальню и бросая на кровать.  
Архангел стал лениво раздеваться, глазея по сторонам. Он надеялся поскорее отделаться от надоедливой женщины. Но еще больше хотел, чтобы она обиделась на безразличие и оставила в покое.  
Сбросив с себя платье, Мариса выгнулась, демонстрируя изгибы соблазнительного тела. Качая бедрами, она подошла к Айону, поставила колено на край кровати прямо между его ног и довольно ощутимо надавила на пах.  
— Прекрати, — процедил архангел, исторгнув шумный вздох.  
Обхватив пальцами его подбородок, Мариса заставила приподняться и медленно встать, скользя пахом по ее бедру. Хитро усмехаясь, взялась за ширинку на брюках Айона и, убрав ногу, позволила им упасть, обнажив крепкий член. С ней архангел вечно чувствовал себя неопытным, неуверенным в себе мальчишкой, и такие моменты не могли не раздражать.  
— Член — самое беззащитное место мужчины, — усмехнулась Мариса, сжав в руке чувствительный орган.  
Айон поморщился, непроизвольно впиваясь когтями себе в ладони, и угрожающе оскалился, хмуро глядя на демоницу.  
— Из женщин выходят гораздо лучшие воины, чем из мужчин, — продолжала та, скользя пальцем по крайней плоти. — Нам, в отличие от вас, ничего не мешает. Ты хотел бы быть женщиной?  
— Мне нравится быть тем, кто я есть, — процедил архангел сквозь зубы.  
— Конечно, — с усмешкой согласилась Мариса. — Тебе не приходилось рожать, терпя в своем теле уродливых паразитов, которых ты так отчаянно желал. Ты можешь считать себя более совершенным только потому, что у тебя есть член, и ты можешь трахнуть меня, а я не могу сделать с тобой того же. Я ведь женщина, я гожусь только на то, чтобы быть твоей вещью и вынашивать твоих детей.  
— Ты так ненавидишь меня за это, — насмешливо произнес Айон, слегка улыбнувшись. — Ненавидела всю жизнь. Я использовал тебя, чтобы создать его, не потому, что ты женщина, а потому что кроме тебя я не мог никого об этом попросить. Если бы мне нужно было лишь это — я мог бы изнасиловать кого угодно и ждать, пока родится тот, кого я любил еще до его рождения. Но я хотел тебя. И думал, что ты сможешь быть ему хорошей матерью...  
— Ты использовал меня. Меня, а не кого-то другого. И с того момента, как я согласилась родить тебе сына, я стала твоей собственностью.  
— Разве тебе самой не хотелось этого?  
— Нет. Но я любила тебя. Ты ведь знаешь, каково любить того, кто не может дать тебе любви взамен. Я не могла уйти, мне хотелось просто быть рядом, хоть иногда получая от тебя близость. Ты был моей первой любовью, единственным, кто понял и пригрел меня. Никто бы мне тебя не заменил. И мне не хотелось никого другого. И хоть мне всегда было невыносимо больно, когда ты использовал меня и относился как к вещи, я останусь с тобой до последнего.  
— Я благодарен тебе за все, что ты для меня сделала, — улыбнулся Айон. Подавшись вперед, он коснулся губ демоницы, вовлекая ее в нежный поцелуй. — Я никогда не скрывал своих намерений. Я думал, что создал Арея ради мечты, но теперь мне хочется жить ради него и подарить ему мечту, чтобы он был счастлив. Я полюбил его больше, чем кого-либо.  
— Что ж, — мрачно усмехнулась Мариса, опуская глаза. — Пожалуй, мне стоит оставить тебя с твоими мечтами и больше никогда не тревожить. Ты все равно дойдешь до своей цели и создашь мир, в котором мне не будет места. Ты будешь счастлив с ним, а я просто дура.  
— Прости, — вздохнул архангел, виновато пожимая плечами. — Но я не могу заставить себя чувствовать то, чего не чувствую.  
— Уходят для того, чтобы найти удовлетворение. Чтобы обрести счастье. В этом нет ничьей вины. Но мне все равно больно тебя терять.  
Прижав Марису к себе, Айон поцеловал ее в макушку, зарываясь лицом в копну густых черных волос.  
— Если ты хочешь этого, — прошептал он тихим бархатным голосом, — я подарю тебе последнюю ночь.  
Ничего не ответив, демоница переплела их пальцы, погружаясь в его объятиях. Она жаждала слиться с ним в едином порыве, чтобы в последний раз ощутить всю мощь светлой и сильной души.

Заставать Арея за работой было небезопасно. Разозлившись, что его отвлекают, он мог нечаянно убить и раскаяться, только лишь закончив дела. Поэтому, едва увидев, что сын занят, Айон хотел сейчас же уйти, но почему-то остался, остановившись в дверях. Опершись плечом на дверь, принялся разглядывать его, стараясь оставаться незамеченным. В этом было какое-то свое, особое удовольствие. Видеть его таким. Сосредоточенным. Погруженным в себя. Занятым любимым делом.  
В очках сын принимал вид всезнающего профессора, невероятно увлеченного работой. Белый лабораторный халат очень шел ему. Длинные белоснежные волосы были схвачены спереди в свободный хвост, но на лицо все равно выбивалась непослушная прядка, и приходилось откидывать волосы назад, заправляя их за уши, чтобы не мешали.  
Когда ему звонили по делам, он вечно орал в трубку. И уходил на встречи злой и раздраженный. А после возвращался пьяный и жаловался, как его все бесят. Но все равно продолжал держаться за этот город. За этих людей.  
Наедине с собой он был если не счастлив, то хотя бы не зол. Он творил, охваченный вдохновением. Он любил то, чем занимался. Наверное, это помогало отвлечься от всего, что он так ненавидел. От всего, что делало несчастным и наполняло ненавистью.  
Айон обещал провести его через тьму. В вечность, к их светлому раю. Обещал преодолеть все, что встанет на пути, и понести сына на руках, если тот не сможет идти. Обещал, не видя в себе сил осуществить все это. Обещал просто потому, что иначе не мог. Но теперь...  
Теперь за его словами больше не было пустой надежды. Теперь он знал, на что способен. Сын верил ему, видел в нем больше, чем сам он мог разглядеть. Арей сделал его таким... Только он всегда верил в него. Только он указал путь к могуществу, сам того не понимая.  
Айон улыбнулся, поймав пристальный взгляд сына, уже несколько минут неотрывно смотрящего на него. В своих мыслях он забылся, улетев далеко отсюда.  
— Мой любимый, — нежно произнес он, протягивая дьяволу руку. — Пойдем со мной к нашему раю.  
Он ожидал, что сын, как всегда, лишь посмеется над ним, но Арей, усмехнувшись, вложил свою ладонь в его, принимая эту игру.  
— Стань со мной единым целым, — выдохнул архангел дьяволу в губы, приобнимая его за пояс и притягивая к себе. — И пусть из нас родится новый мир.  
Арей пылко ответил на поцелуй, прижимаясь к родному горячему телу. Он был готов вознестись к небесам, к самым звездам, растворившись в той мощи, что чувствовалась в душе отца.  
— Я благодарен тебе, — тихо шепнул Айон, заставляя дрожать от звука мягкого бархатистого голоса. — Если бы не ты, я не стал бы собой.  
— Пойдем, — решительно произнес дьявол, потянув отца за собой во двор.  
Они взлетели, держась за руки, и поднялись высоко над лесом, устремляясь к облакам. Ветер бил в лицо, вокруг раскинулось бескрайнее небо, и Арей чувствовал себя невероятно свободным. Здесь был лишь полет, лишь парящая невесомость. И рука отца. Такая реальность не причиняла боли. И была куда предпочтительней небытия, о котором он мечтал в минуты отчаяния. Те минуты растягивались на годы, на десятилетия... А эти мгновения могли оборваться в любой момент.  
— Не покидай меня, — прокричал Арей, сопротивляясь бьющим в лицо порывам ветра. — Никогда не покидай меня.  
Айон улыбнулся в ответ и лишь крепче сжал его руку. Сын был рожден из его души, и их связь ничто не в силах было порвать.  
— Ты будешь вечно со мной! — прокричал дьявол ликующе. — Ты будешь вечно со мно-о-ой!  
Счастливо засмеявшись, архангел заключил сына в объятия и крепко прижал к себе.

Сколько лет он не видел ее... А теперь она стояла перед ним, прямо здесь, на пороге его дома — живая, из плоти и крови. Почти не изменившаяся с годами, все такая же неопрятная, растрепанная и резкая. Смотрела на него взглядом безумных фиолетовых глаз, в которых уже не было ярости или ненависти.  
Шагнув к дочери, Арей несмело обнял ее, справедливо опасаясь, что за это получит хороший, увесистый пинок. Но Эмира подалась ему навстречу, припадая к тощей холодной груди.  
— Ты совсем не изменился, папаня, — усмехнулась она, отвешивая отцу смачный подзатыльник. — Все помираешь да бухаешь?  
Бесцеремонно пройдя в дом, она огляделась и, обнаружив все на привычных местах, плюхнулась на диван, сбросив на пол тяжелые ботинки. Развалившись на нем и закинув ноги на подлокотник, она попыталась найти взглядом что-нибудь спиртное.  
— А патлы-то какие отрастил, — загоготала она, открывая стоящую на подоконнике бутылку вина. — Тебе еще бороду, и тебя вообще от старика не отличишь.  
Порядком обескураженный, Арей закрыл дверь и примостился на краю дивана, с ужасом наблюдая, как дочь огромными глотками глушит коллекционное вино.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он недоуменно. — Мы не виделись почти двадцать лет. Неужели ты простила меня?  
Презрительно хмыкнув, Эмира посмотрела на отца как на ничтожество, вовсе не достойное ее ненависти. Дьявол все меньше понимал, что происходит.  
— Астарот сказал, что больше я тебя не увижу, — ответила дочь, сделав очередной глоток из его бутылки. — Мне хотелось посмотреть напоследок, как тебя изменили страдания.  
Арей опустил голову, желая скрыть от Эмиры свое лицо, но та и не думала на него смотреть. Боль разрывала на части. Он любил дочь... И принять новость о том, что она пришла поглазеть на его мучения, оказалось слишком тяжело.  
— Я видела, как с каждым годом ты все больше старел и становился похожим на мумию, — равнодушно и совершенно невозмутимо продолжала Эмира. — И мне стало интересно, насколько ты все еще способен быть живым. Ты разрушил все, что имел, но за эти годы так и не обрел ничего нового. Ты очень скучен.  
— Ты ушла с тем, кто сделал со мной это, — глухо произнес дьявол, не поднимая глаз. — Ты знала, кто он. Он отобрал у меня все. Мою жизнь, моего отца, моего сына. Мою душу и мой разум...  
Приподнявшись, дочь схватила его за волосы и, притянув к себе, впилась пристальным взглядом в пустые, полные слез глаза.  
— А кто отобрал у тебя мою мать?  
— Я не хотел, — прошептал Арей тихо и виновато. — Я не думал, что все так выйдет...  
— А разве не ты хотел убить моего брата и говорил, что он выблядок, которому место рядом с его мертвой мамашей?  
— Я все понял... Всегда понимал... Но я не могу ничего изменить... Это не я...  
От мощного удара в лицо Арей рухнул на пол и, не успев опомниться, оказался придавлен ногой, врезавшейся в шею.  
— Ты и так страдаешь, — хмыкнула дочь, наступая ему на горло. — Поэтому и творишь все это. Если тебе прибавится боли, никому не станет легче. А если станешь счастлив, то больше никому не сломаешь жизнь. Но ты уже сломал.  
Подняв отца за волосы, она без труда отбросила его к стене, словно куклу. Дьявол и не думал сопротивляться. Он застыл в безмолвии, покорно ожидая справедливого возмездия.  
— Местью не вернешь утраченного. Но я делаю это не для того, чтобы что-то вернуть. Просто мне хочется сделать с тобой то же, что ты всегда делал, и смотреть на твои мучения.  
Торжествующе ухмыляясь, Эмира выдернула ремень из брюк отца и набросила ему на шею, туго затягивая. Арей захрипел, вцепившись в ошейник, сдавливающий горло, но дочь не позволила разорвать его когтями. Пнув дьявола ногой в живот и заставив согнуться от боли, она обрушила на него град ударов. Кровь брызгала во все стороны, но Эмира не жалела отца, с сосредоточенной ненавистью глядя на его муки.  
Закончив, она выпрямилась и начала демонстративно отряхиваться. Арей лежал на полу, в луже собственной крови и почти без сознания. Подхватив отца за волосы и встряхнув, Эмира дождалась, пока он придет в себя, и поволокла за собой, держа за ремень, мешающий дышать. Дьявол застонал от боли и закашлялся кровью, пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Вжав Арея в стену, Эмира дала ему пару пощечин и, добившись осмысленного взгляда, садистски ухмыльнулась.  
— Ну как, нравится быть на месте своих жертв?  
— Я... Страдал... Больше... Чем... Все... Они... — хрипло произнес дьявол. — Мне... Не в чем... Каяться...  
— А ты покайся, — с презрением хмыкнула дочь, зарядив ему ногой в живот и заставив согнуться пополам.  
Вцепившись в волосы отца, она запрокинула ему голову и, расстегнув молнию на кожаных штанах, ткнула лицом в свой пах.  
— Сколько раз ты насиловал? Сколько убивал? Как часто ты бил тех, кто не мог тебе ответить?  
Дьявол шумно вздохнул, содрогнувшись всем телом, но не попытался вырваться из жесткой хватки дочери.  
— Сделай так, чтобы мне было приятно, — издевательски ухмыльнулась та. — Если не хочешь подохнуть прямо сейчас.  
Повинуясь ей, Арей принялся старательно вылизывать ее лоно, ощущая на губах солоноватый вкус влаги. Прикрыв глаза, он почти забылся, превращаясь в безликое подобие себя и растворяясь в собственном унижении. Его не раз насиловал отец, когда не желал терпеть приступы безумия, но еще никогда женщина не заставляла ублажать ее против воли. И если он мог целиком возложить вину на Айона, который брал силой, то на этот раз все было иначе. Он делал это сам, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
Сколько бы Арей ни утверждал, что не желает каяться, сколько бы ни убеждал в этом себя, он чувствовал огромную вину перед теми, кому причинил боль. Да, своими изобретениями он спасал миллионы жизней, делал счастливыми всех, кто нуждался в нем, но никакое искупление не могло снять вины с его души. Жизнь возлюбленной, убитой им, жизнь сына, загубленная им — эти жизни были уже утеряны безвозвратно, и их не вернули бы и миллиарды спасенных. Добро никогда не компенсировало зло. Как и зло не компенсировало добро.  
После, полулежа на залитом кровью диване, Арей смотрел в пустоту, жадно поглощающую его душу с каждой секундой. Он падал в пропасть, не пытаясь остановить падение. Он мог взлететь, поднявшись назад, но не желал этого делать. Вина камнем тянула на дно, и он готов был падать вечно, растворяясь во тьме.  
Когда в коридоре раздались шаги, дьявол с трудом поднялся и, пошатываясь, направился к двери. Он надеялся, что это пришел отец, и хотел с облегчением разрыдаться в его объятиях, но за дверью поджидал совсем не Айон.  
Молниеносно, одним резким движением Агварес вогнал в грудь отца острый кинжал. И так уже потерявший слишком много крови, от новой раны Арей захрипел и осел на пол. Перед глазами потемнело, в голове разлился туман, и дьявол рухнул вниз, стремительно теряя сознание. С ужасом и болью глядя на то, что натворил, Агварес закрыл лицо руками, стирая бегущие по щекам слезы. Он весь дрожал и был готов разрыдаться.  
— Папа... — прошептал он отчаянно, опускаясь перед отцом на колени. — Не умирай...  
Положив голову Арея к себе на колени, Агварес трясущейся рукой погладил бледное лицо, на котором отпечатались адские муки. И, всхлипнув, уткнулся в седые волосы, окропленные кровью.  
— Я больше не буду, папа... — шептал он, давясь рыданиями. — Обещаю, я больше не буду...  
Очнувшись в постели, Арей некоторое время приходил в себя. Полностью восстановив в памяти предыдущие события, он осмотрел свое тело и, обнаружив, что все раны благополучно затянулись, отправился на кухню, чтобы глотнуть воды. Но, выйдя из комнаты, обнаружил Агвареса, прислонившегося к стене. Заметив отца, тот побледнел и рухнул перед ним на колени, весь дрожа. Подойдя к сыну, дьявол обнял его и крепко прижал к себе, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные черные волосы. И гладил по спине, не произнося ни слова. Ощущая, как он дрожит.  
Никакая ненависть не могла победить привязанность Агвареса. Отпустить сына — единственное, что Арей действительно мог сделать для него. Но он не хотел уходить.


	18. Глава 18. Раскаянье дьявола

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Арей, опершись плечом на дверь.  
— Собираю вещи, — огрызнулся Агварес, вздрогнув от звука спокойного голоса. Почему-то он пугал гораздо больше, чем гневный. Особенно после того, что произошло.  
Дьявол молчал, позволяя сыну делать все, что хочется, и лишь смиренно наблюдая за его действиями. Только когда Агварес собрался выйти из комнаты, он удержал его за плечо и негромко произнес:  
— Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.  
Агварес дернулся.  
— Ты не сможешь сказать того, что я хотел бы от тебя услышать.  
— Выслушай. Последний раз.  
— Нет.  
Арей так вцепился сыну в плечо, что тот едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать.  
— Тогда посмотри в мою душу. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал правду.  
— Правду? — мрачно усмехнулся Агварес. — Мне не нужна правда. Она и так искалечила мою жизнь. Правда о моем зачатии, правда о моем рождении, о моем отце и о моей матери. Я больше не хочу знать такую правду. Она мне не нравится, для чего мне ее знать?  
Арей развернул сына лицом к себе и пристально уставился в черно-фиолетовые глаза, заставив неуютно поежиться.  
— Эта правда тебе понравится.  
— Я ненавижу тебя. Вот тебе моя правда. А теперь дай мне уйти.  
— Я тебя не отпущу.  
— Если я не вернусь в Рай до вечера, Сатана тебя убьет.  
— И пусть... Прости... Прости меня...  
— Нет. Ты недостоин прощения. Ты заслужил ад.  
Когти прошли насквозь через куртку, впившись в кожу.  
— Я жил в аду всю жизнь.  
— Значит, хоть в чем-то я похож на тебя.  
Арей смотрел в уверенное лицо сына, борясь с накатывающим отчаянием. Он уже давно перестал видеть в нем образ того, кого ненавидел. Даже грязные черные глаза уже не вызывали омерзения. Сын стал дорог и любим. Насколько вообще мог. За все то время, что они провели вместе. За всю доброту и понимание, которые проявил. И вот сейчас его чаша терпения наконец переполнилась. Но больше не находилось сил его отпустить.  
— Агварес... Я не знаю, что должен сказать, чтобы ты остался со мной... Ты меня ненавидишь, и ты прав... Я заслужил... Но ты мой сын...  
— Я для тебя вещь.  
— Нет...  
— Тогда дай мне уйти.  
Никаких слов не могло быть достаточно. Наклонившись к сыну, Арей потерся щекой о его щеку и коснулся губами губ. Скользнул к нему в рот, оплетая языком язык. Перепел пальцы с его пальцами, стал нежно поглаживать шрам на запястье. Агварес прильнул к отцу, продолжая нежный поцелуй. Отвечая — с чувством, с желанием. С прежней преданностью.  
По телу Арея пробежала дрожь. Резко отстранившись, он отошел на пару метров и отвернулся, опираясь на стену и тяжело дыша.  
— Что такое, папа?.. — тихо спросил юноша.  
Дьявол сразу узнал этот тон. Сын вернулся. Стал прежним. Покорным, готовым подчиняться, терпеть и любить несмотря ни на что.  
— Иди... Я тебя отпускаю... — выдавил Арей.  
Страх и разочарование отразились на лице Агвареса. Подойдя к отцу, он осторожно погладил его по спине и обнял за пояс, утыкаясь носом между лопатками.  
— Я больше так не буду, пап... — виновато прошептал он. — Не злись на меня...  
— Я не... Отойди...  
— Пап...  
— Отойди!  
Агварес отскочил, почти плача.  
— Почему ты опять так со мной?! — отчаянно закричал он.  
Пораздумав пару секунд, Арей подошел и бережно стер слезы с лица сына. Погладил по виску, убирая длинную непослушную челку. Провел большим пальцем по губам и, наклонившись к уху, прошептал:  
— Потому что я хочу тебя, идиот.  
Агварес дрожал, чувствуя на своей щеке прерывистое дыхание. Он боялся — всегда, всего, да и как можно было не бояться, когда от приступа ярости отца могло отделять одно мгновение?  
— И что тебе мешает? — кое-как выдавил он.  
— Я был тебе настолько хреновым отцом, что больше устрою тебя в качестве любовника?  
— Я всегда был для тебя пустым местом... Вещью... Что тебя останавливает?.. Зачем ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения?..  
— Потому что ты мой сын! Потому что я тебя люблю!  
— Ты мог бить меня и никогда не спрашивал моего разрешения... С чего оно тебе понадобилось теперь?..  
Арей и сам не до конца понимал. Может, сказалось то, что с ним сотворила дочь. Может, поэтому Астарот сделал так, чтобы она пришла именно сейчас. Выбила дурь. Чтобы Агварес хоть раз смог почувствовать себя в безопасности. Чтобы хоть раз увидел любовь.  
За это ненавистного палача всегда хотелось благодарить. Униженно, горько, но с удивительной искренностью. Иногда он знал, что делал. Иногда он оказывался прав.  
Рука Арея скользнула по поясу сына, прижимая его трепещущее тело к своему дрожащему от напряжения прессу. Сдерживаться становилось все тяжелей.  
— Выбирай — или уйдешь прямо сейчас, или позволишь мне...  
— Я не верю, что ты действительно предоставил мне выбор...  
Арей жадно впился губами в губы сына. Можно ли было счесть эту фразу осознанным согласием? Насколько вообще согласие травмированного великовозрастного ребенка, отчаянно нуждающегося в любви, в принципе было способно считаться осознанным?  
— Я отвратительный отец... Прости меня и за это... — выдохнул Арей, подхватывая Агвареса и неся на кровать. Он лучше всех знал, насколько больше боли по сравнению с жестокостью способна принести любовь.  
Стянув с него куртку и задрав майку, дьявол коснулся губами груди. Из уст юноши вырвался короткий стон. Он извивался на постели, наверное, слегка теряясь с непривычки. Был ли у него раньше секс? И с кем? С Астартой? Они никогда об этом не говорили. Любил ли он ее или общался только по принципу «со мной не дружит никто кроме дочери папиного друга»? Усмехнувшись, Арей принялся играть языком с соском сына, с наслаждением посасывая тонкую кожу и заставляя стонать уже в голос. Почему-то доставлять ему удовольствие оказалось невыразимо приятно.  
— Я буду нежен... — прошептал он, заводя руки сыну за голову. — Очень нежен...  
— Не останавливайся... — выдохнул Агварес. Совершенно искренне. Ему было хорошо — и это немного успокоило. Похоже, ему и правда нравился сам процесс.  
Он смотрел на лицо отца из-под полуприкрытых век. Наверное, никогда в жизни он не видел в обычно холодных и сосредоточенных глазах столько любви. Когда они встретились взглядами, Агвареса объяло ни с чем не сопоставимое счастье. Многое хотелось сказать, но стоило открыть рот, как с губ снова срывался лишь стон.  
Вжикнула молния на брюках. Агварес остался лежать перед отцом совершенно обнаженный. Он попытался подтянуть колени к животу, но Арей с улыбкой развел его ноги пошире. Руки отца казались непривычно теплыми и нежными. Он вечно хватал, не заботясь о том, что делает больно. А сейчас так ласково гладил и целовал...  
Зажмурившись, Агварес запрокинул голову от невыносимого наслаждения.  
— Не мучай меня... — выдохнул он.  
Скинув всю одежду, дьявол лег на сына, прижимаясь к горячему телу. Его руки бродили по бедрам, заставляя стонать от смеси невообразимых эмоций. Губы покрывали поцелуями лицо и шею. Агварес тихо захныкал от переполняющих чувств, и отец утешил его поцелуем. Как давно он этого хотел? И почему, если всегда говорил только о ненависти? О том, как ему жаль, что он дал кому-то жизнь?  
Когда Арей вошел, Агварес не сдержал стона. Он не владел собой, тело творило что-то неконтролируемое, дрожало и извивалось, отзываясь на ласки. Сердце стучало как бешеное, а в крови будто кипело пламя. Поначалу это даже пугало — слишком непохоже было на тот секс, который случался раньше. Но ведь раньше он никогда не трахался с кем-то, кого по-настоящему любил...  
— Прости меня... — выдохнул Арей, собирая губами слезы со щек сына. Каким же дураком он был, позволяя себе ненависть, но запрещая любовь. Слушая внутренний голос, почему-то так подозрительно похожий на отцовский, вечно талдычащий: «Отпусти Агвареса, ему будет лучше без тебя, ты злобное ничтожество, никто не нашел счастья рядом с тобой, все нашли только горе и смерть».  
— Не останавливайся... — прошептал сын.  
Каждое движение вызывало у него новый стон. Он обхватил отца ногами, выгибаясь дугой. И тот прижал к себе так сильно, как только мог.  
— Как же давно я хотел это сделать... — хрипло прошептал Арей, облизав влажным языком острый кончик сыновьего ушка. — Позволить себе любить тебя... Я буду любить тебя... Ты поверил, что я это могу...  
— Почему ты сказал мне, что я бесполезен?.. Почему ты хотел меня убить?..  
— Забудь об этом...  
— Папа...  
— Забудь, мой хороший... Больше я никогда не буду так поступать...  
Агварес запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь чувствам. Позволяя ласкать свою шею губами. Нежно гладить пальцами шрам на запястье. Даже это больше не было неприятно. Наоборот — будоражило, провоцировало прилив счастливой нежности. Господи, неужели правда могло быть так хорошо от любви? Неужели для этого было достаточно просто взаимности?  
— Ты такой злой... — прошептал он, вцепляясь когтями отцу в спину. — Безжалостный... Дьявол... Но это лучшее из тех преступлений, на которые способна твоя душа...  
— А ты — ребенок, в ком течет кровь моего ненавистного врага... Чьи глаза отражают тьму моего прошлого... Плод моей мести...  
Агварес дернулся, застонав. На мгновение все померкло перед глазами. Арей впился зубами ему в шею, оставляя отчетливый след, и повалился рядом секунду спустя.  
— Мы ненавидим друг друга... — выдохнул он с усмешкой.  
— Тогда что сейчас было?.. — обессиленно спросил юноша. Отец обнял его, утыкаясь во всклокоченные волосы.  
— Наказание...  
— За что?..  
— За то, что ты хотел меня бросить...  
— В следующий раз наказывай меня лучше так...  
— Так ты останешься со мной?..  
— Да... Только пообещай, что больше так не будешь... Что будешь таким, как сейчас... Всегда... Мне невыносимо быть ненужным тебе...  
— Не буду... Обещаю... Ты мне нужен... Очень...  
Арей коснулся губ сына, вплетая пальцы в растрепавшиеся черные волосы. Сколько же невыносимо отвратительных лет он провел в самоограничении. Уверовав в то, что неспособен дарить любовь. А сейчас... Это так много значило. Это позволило подняться выше чужого убеждения «ты дьявол, полный страданий и тьмы». Он мог делать кого-то счастливым. Просто, черт побери, этого захотев.  
— Мне надо сказать Сатане, что я остаюсь с тобой... — тихо произнес Агварес, отстраняясь.  
— Он меня убьет. Он тебе не позволит со мной остаться.  
— Я сам решаю, что мне делать!  
— Ошибаешься.  
Агварес резко сел. Арей бросил на него недоуменный взгляд. Похоже, он слегка поспешил с выводами.  
— Ты опять?  
— Что опять?  
— Будешь говорить, что я ни на что не способен? Что я должен тебе подчиняться? Что лучше бы я не рождался, потому что я бесполезен и отравляю тебе жизнь?  
— Я всего лишь сказал, что Сатана не допустит того, чтобы ты жил со мной.  
— А кто разрешил ему решать мою судьбу?  
— А кто может ему запретить?  
— Ты!  
— Я не хочу снова ходить с ожогами.  
— Тебе плевать, если меня не будет, ты только за себя боишься?  
— Если ты меня так ненавидишь — уходи. Я не хочу больше делать тебе больно.  
Агварес встал и начал одеваться. Арей не останавливал его и больше ничего не пытался сказать. Только когда сын был уже у двери, вскочил и схватил его за локоть.  
— Я тебя люблю. Не уходи.  
Агварес обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Подавшись вперед, коснулся губами его губ. Арей обхватил сына руками и прижал к себе. Если он так активно сопротивлялся навязыванию чужой воли, почему опять перекладывал ответственность? Почему требовал заступаться за него, как за неразумного раба, а не пытался отстоять свои права сам?  
— Я не решу твои проблемы, — честно объявил Арей, отстраняясь и глядя сыну в глаза. Решая раз и навсегда расставить все точки. — Я не могу решить даже свои. Не рассчитывай на меня. Я не прошу твоей помощи и не предлагаю своей. Если тебе со мной хорошо — оставайся, если плохо — уходи. Я постараюсь это принять. Но я ничего тебе не обещаю кроме того, что буду стараться не причинять тебе боль. Ты дорог мне. Но ты не часть меня. Ты не должен от меня зависеть. Я никогда этого для тебя не хотел.  
Агварес молча прильнул к груди, и Арей с досадой осознал, что он ни черта не понял и не принял всерьез. Он нуждался в заботливом родителе. И так и не понял, что никогда этого здесь не найдет.

Арей застал Айона за работой. Уже в который раз, заходя к отцу, он видел, как тот сидит над документами, пытаясь найти ответы. В который раз ничего не менялось. Сейчас это нагоняло тоску.  
— Ты не занят? — спросил дьявол, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
— Занят, но для тебя я всегда найду время, — улыбнулся архангел, сжимая его ладонь.  
— Папа, скажи, я чудовище?..  
Айон повернулся к сыну и посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Он вечно осуждал за самоосуждение — какой абсурд, черт побери. Наезжал, ругал, даже бил вместо того, чтобы просто утешить, сказав что-нибудь приятное. И сейчас от одного его взгляда стало противно и неуютно. Еще гаже, чем до.  
— Что за мысли опять?  
— Я всем вокруг делаю больно... Своим существованием...  
Айон встал и встряхнул сына за плечи. Арей отвернулся, но отец взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Не смей больше так думать. Никогда.  
Арей дернулся и глухо всхлипнул, не сумев сдержаться. На ненависть не хватало сил, поэтому он испытывал только боль.  
— Убей меня...  
Отец замахнулся, заставив сжаться, но не ударил, опустив руку. У Астарота было море недостатков. Однако давным-давно, в Аду, даже после созерцания избитого Агвареса, он просто молча обнял и позволил выплакаться. А потом тактично сделал вид, что ничего не было. И не напоминал об этом унижении при каждом удобном случае. Возможно, даже лучший отец из другой реальности так бы не смог.  
— Хочешь умереть, причинив мне этим еще большую боль?  
Разрыдавшись, Арей сам обнял отца, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и зарываясь лицом в рубашку на его груди. Айон погладил по волосам и уткнулся в них лицом. Он всегда думал только о себе и своей боли. Неисправимый мудак.  
— Мой хороший... — прошептал он сыну на ухо. — Успокойся...  
Дьявол коснулся губами шеи отца. Скользнул руками к нему под рубашку. Айон погладил по спине. Как-то не очень утешающе. И даже без явной охоты. Как же он раздражал.  
— Папа... — прошептал Арей, сдавленно плача. — Я хочу назад в рай...  
— Так позволь этому раю вернуться в твою душу... — тихо произнес Айон. Вот трахать мозги он всегда любил.  
Арей уткнулся ему в шею, всхлипывая.  
— Моя душа слишком черна для рая...  
— Это не так... — улыбнулся Айон, прижимая сына к себе еще крепче. — Арей... Просто живи... Не задумывайся о своем аде...  
Дьявол впился поцелуем в губы отца. Это был лучший способ перестать задумываться. Хотя бы на время. Архангел ответил на поцелуй, вплетая пальцы в шелковые пряди. Арей стал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке дрожащими пальцами, но Айон улыбнулся и чуть отстранился, мягко касаясь ладоней сына.  
— Почему нет?! — в отчаянной истерике воскликнул дьявол.  
— Успокойся, — тихо велел отец.  
— Не успокоюсь!  
— Ты же себя не контролируешь в таком состоянии...  
Арей отпрянул, со злостью глядя на отца.  
— Я тебе такой не нужен?!  
— Ты дурак... — вздохнул Айон. — Я устал тебе объяснять...   
— Да пошел ты! Твои поступки говорят лучше, чем твоя вечная ложь!  
— А ты хочешь меня убить?  
Арей перевел дух, на мгновение уняв гнев.  
— Убить?..  
— Всегда, когда ты в таком состоянии соприкасаешься с моей душой, ты сходишь с ума еще больше и пытаешься поглотить ее, — усмехнулся Айон. — А потом тебе же за это стыдно...  
Арей опустил голову, размышляя.  
— Мне просто больно... — попытался пояснить он, совершенно не надеясь, что будет услышан. — А кроме тебя никто...  
— Я так всесилен? — перебил отец. — Я же уже целую вечность не могу избавить тебя от боли.  
— Все равно... — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — Только ты мне так дорог... Только ты для меня почти как бог...  
— Плохой из меня бог... — вздохнул Айон, подходя к сыну и обнимая его. Надо же — он это признавал. Удивительно. С чего бы вдруг?  
— Неправда... — прошептал дьявол, прижимаясь к отцу. Если это то, что нужно было сказать, чтобы он трахнул, то стоило ли говорить что-то еще?  
Айон погладил сына по волосам. Обняв отца за пояс, Арей полез расстегивать его ремень.  
— Ты опять?.. — вздохнул архангел, не пытаясь, впрочем, никак этому препятствовать.  
— Я уже успокоился... — глухо произнес Арей, не поднимая лица.  
— Слабо верится...  
— А ты вообще мне никогда не веришь...  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как пальцы сына, расстегнув рубашку, скользят по груди.  
— Ты всегда просишь тебе верить и врешь... — с нежностью усмехнулся архангел.  
— Плохо воспитываешь, — усмехнулся дьявол в ответ, целуя плечо отца, с которого он за мгновение до этого стащил рубашку.  
— Да уж... — вздохнул Айон. — Очень плохо... Вот что ты сейчас делаешь?  
Арей задорно оскалился, опускаясь на колени и целуя пальцы отца. Рука архангела дрогнула.  
— А тебе разве не нравится? — усмехнулся дьявол, медленно проводя языком по ладони.  
— Перестань... — вздохнул Айон, но как-то слишком смиренно и обреченно.  
Почувствовав, что отец почти сдался, Арей торжествующе улыбнулся и прижался щекой к его животу, водя по спине когтями. Айон погладил сына по голове, вплетая пальцы в мягкие волосы.  
— Пап... — тихо позвал дьявол.  
— Что? — улыбнулся архангел.  
— Обещай меня не убивать...  
Айон снова тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну говори, чудо ты мое...  
— Я переспал с Агваресом...  
Арей взвыл от боли, когда отец поднял с пола за волосы. Нет, он не рассчитывал на понимание и поддержку — годы общения с ним вообще отучили на такое рассчитывать. Но какого хрена он причинял боль, даже ни о чем не спросив?  
— Что ты сделал?.. — прошипел архангел. Дьявол зажмурился, избегая направленного на себя бешеного взгляда и вцепляясь в удерживающую руку.  
— Прости... Так получилось... — выдохнул он. — Отпусти...  
Айон отбросил сына на пол, яростно ударив по лицу.  
— Не прощу! Ты глупый, безрассудный самодовольный кретин, потакающий своей ярости и страсти!  
— Он не сопротивлялся... — стал оправдываться Арей. — Он сам хотел...  
Архангел ударил сына ногой в живот, заставив согнуться и упасть на пол. Дьявол закашлялся кровью, хлынувшей из горла.  
— Если ты меня изобьешь, то простишь?.. — прохрипел он, поднимая глаза на отца.  
— Ты ничего никогда не поймешь! — с досадой произнес Айон. — Что бы ни происходило, ты всегда будешь поступать, как идиот!  
Арей поднялся и подошел к отцу, виновато опустив голову. Может, где-то в глубине души он и правда раскаивался. За то, что дал Агваресу надежду. Может, это было неправильно. Может, он не должен был поддаваться собственной надежде, что способен любить и нести свет.  
— Зачем я тебе такой?.. Я все равно не изменюсь...  
Айон отмахнулся и рухнул в кресло с тяжелым вздохом, закрывая рукой лицо. Арей опустился на пол рядом. Взял его за руку. Отец бессильно застонал.  
— Ну почему мне достался такой сын?!  
Дьявол виновато потерся щекой о его ладонь. Как же, блять, отец любил пафосно пиздострадать на публику, строя из себя самого несчастного. С каким же удовольствием Арей бы вцепился сейчас ему в горло и объяснил, какой он мудак. Но все еще хотелось трахаться, черт побери.  
Лизнув палец отца, Арей взял его в рот, посасывая и покусывая. Айон не двигался. Сидел, словно каменное изваяние, не отнимая руки от лица и не реагируя на своеобразные извинения. Поцеловав запястье отца, дьявол залез к нему на колени и потерся щекой о плечо.  
— Я вот не пойму, чего тебе в жизни не хватает... — процедил Айон, наконец подав хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Арей молчал, целуя его ключицу и нежно гладя по плечу. — Где я ошибся?.. — продолжал Айон, погруженный в свои мысли. Дьявол спустился ниже, лаская языком кубики пресса на его животе. — Я тебя ненавижу! — вдруг произнес отец, хватая за горло. Арей вскрикнул, вцепляясь в руку отца. Айон холодно смотрел на него.  
— Прости... — сдавленно ответил дьявол. — Не надо меня ненавидеть... Я просто...  
Айон ударил головой о стол, не дав договорить. Арей сполз на пол. Белоснежные волосы окрасились алым. Он до последнего старался не принимать все это всерьез. Убеждал себя, что ему насрать. Что он пришел только потрахаться. Но стало больно. По-настоящему. Не от удара башкой. От всей той хуеты, что нес отец.  
— У меня не может быть такого сына! — процедил он, и Арей почувствовал презрение в его голосе.  
— Папа... Прости... — выдавил дьявол, плача от отчаяния и униженно ползая на коленях. Он вцепился в ногу отца, но тот взял за горло и заставил подняться, чтобы впиться яростным взглядом в полные слез глаза.  
— С меня довольно. Пошел вон. И не возвращайся.  
С уст готовы были сорваться мольбы и проклятия. Арей сам не ожидал, что скажет правду, прозвучавшую так по-детски:  
— Ты стал избегать меня, потому что я дьявол, который сосет из тебя жизнь... Ты больше не хочешь быть моим папой...  
Айон отбросил его к стене, не сдерживаясь в гневе. Заставляя удариться об нее и рухнуть на пол. Он не стоил реальной боли. Реальной привязанности. Он не искал, когда сына забрали в Ад, он похоронил его без единого доказательства, потому что хотел страдать. Потому что это придавало его сраной жизни смысл. И позволяло винить во всем судьбу, а не себя.  
— Никто больше не поможет мне подняться... — тихо, почти неслышно прошептал Арей.  
Его окружала лишь ненависть. Повсюду. И он больше не находил, куда от нее сбежать.

— Брат?.. — удивленно окликнул Анри. Айон, нежащийся в бассейне, лениво повернул голову. — А ты что здесь делаешь?..  
Архангел усмехнулся, с явным удовольствием созерцая растерянного брата. В некоторые особенно хреновые периоды жизни он посещал это место довольно часто. Но никому об этом не сообщал. В какой-то мере беспокоила репутация. И не хотелось нарываться на скандал, который Мариса устраивала каждый раз по малейшему поводу. Однако сейчас от Марисы он уже отделался. А репутация... На кой черт она вообще была нужна?  
— Расслабляюсь.  
— Э-э-э-э-э... — только и смог выдавить Анри.  
— Ну и что ты стоишь? — вздохнул Айон. — Прыгай ко мне, хоть не так скучно будет.  
Демон буркнул что-то себе под нос и начал раздеваться.  
— Что-то случилось? — заинтересованно спросил он.  
— Ну... — уклончиво протянул архангел.  
— Ну?.. — поторопил Анри.  
— Я с Ареем поругался. Сильно.  
— Очень сильно?  
— Я его избил и выгнал.  
— А за что?  
— Не скажу.  
— Да ну тебя, — обиделся Анри. — Вот вечно ты мне ничего не говоришь...  
— А зачем? — усмехнулся Айон. — Я не нанимался утолять твое любопытство.  
Насупившись, Анри плюхнулся в бассейн, обдавая брата градом брызг. Архангел поморщился.  
— А ты не можешь аккуратнее?  
Демон замотал головой, и теперь капли полетели еще и с его волос.  
— Да ты издеваешься... — вздохнул Айон. Анри засмеялся.  
— Расслабься и наслаждайся жизнью! — заявил он, устраиваясь поудобнее и запрокидывая голову. Архангел задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
— А ты-то, я смотрю, все наслаждаешься...  
— Это упрек? — нахмурился Анри.  
— Почти, — усмехнулся Айон. — Просто ты мне совсем не помогаешь. Все время бездельничаешь.  
— А ты и без меня умный! — отмахнулся Анри.  
— Не думай, что я поведусь на этот глупый комплимент.  
— А это не комплимент! Это сарказм!  
— Сволочь ты, — вздохнул архангел.  
— Угу, — не стал отрицать демон. — Так ты мне расскажешь, что случилось?  
— Я не знаю... — задумчиво протянул Айон. — Лучше уж отвлечься и поговорить с тобой о чем-то хорошем...  
— О чем? — заинтересованно спросил Анри, подплывая поближе. Архангел усмехнулся, прижимая его к себе.  
— А ведь действительно: о чем?..  
Анри вздохнул, кладя голову ему на плечо.  
— Что, ничего хорошего нет вообще?..  
— Ну почему же нет... — улыбнулся Айон, вплетая пальцы в волосы брата. — По сравнению с Ареем ты относительно хороший...  
— Относительно, значит? — насупился Анри. Айон засмеялся.  
— Прими демонический облик, — прошептал он брату на ухо.  
— Зачем? — удивленно спросил Анри.  
— Потому что я приказал.  
— Все еще пытаешься мне приказывать?  
— А если даже и так?  
С минуту братья пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Анри отвернулся и исполнил просьбу Айона, не в силах выносить его взгляд.  
— Ты раньше был более упрямым, — усмехнулся архангел, обнимая брата.  
— На себя посмотри, — пробурчал демон, прижимаясь к нему.  
Айон коснулся губами пушистого кончика острого ушка, и Анри замурлыкал от удовольствия. Раздражающая властность с лихвой компенсировалась лаской. Правда тоже какой-то давящей. Но это вполне можно было потерпеть.  
— Чего это тебя на нежности пробило? — подозрительно прищурился демон, поднимая глаза на брата.  
— Просто... — как-то тихо и печально прошептал Айон. — Я совсем один... Побудь со мной...  
— Нечасто ты ищешь у меня утешения...  
— Просто я правда очень устал...  
Анри улыбнулся, касаясь щеки брата ладонью. Так здорово было снова почувствовать себя нужным. Полезным. Айон так давно ни о чем не просил...  
— Хочешь выпить? — предложил демон. — Попробуй расслабиться хоть раз. Не думать ни о чем, а просто наслаждаться мгновением...  
Айон усмехнулся, целуя его ладонь. Вечер, начавшийся так, мог бы выдаться очень приятным. А именно спокойной, тихой нежности так не хватало в последние дни.  
— Поэтому я и хочу побыть с тобой...

Арей сидел на кухне, глядя в пустоту и на автомате стряхивая прямо на стол пепел с сигареты. В голове почти не осталось мыслей, а те, что были, дьявол не замечал, тупо уставившись в одну точку. Атмосферу охватила тоска. Весь мир стал серым и бессмысленным.  
— Не кури, — прорвался сквозь завесу равнодушия хмурый голос, и чьи-то пальцы выхватили дотлевающую сигарету изо рта. Арей поднял пустой взгляд и вздрогнул, увидев отца.  
— Почему ты пришел? — хрипло спросил он. — Ты же прогнал меня...  
— Поэтому и пришел... — тяжело вздохнул архангел. — Сам бы ты ко мне после такого не заявился...  
Дьявол вновь отвернулся, опуская глаза.  
— Есть поступки, которые ты осуждаешь, но о которых я не сожалею.  
— Плохо, что ты до сих пор не можешь понять элементарных вещей.  
— Не хочу и не собираюсь ничего понимать.  
Айон мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Чего же так категорично?  
— Хочешь опять стереть мне память?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты начал соображать. И головой, а не инстинктами.  
Арей резко поднялся и прямо заглянул отцу в глаза. Решительно. Твердо.  
— Ты мой отец. Ты меня таким сделал. И не надо теперь ненавидеть то, что ты сам создал.  
— Я сделал — мне и исправлять, — усмехнулся архангел, кладя руки сыну на плечи. — Непослушных детей принято воспитывать.  
— Вот только раньше надо было думать.  
— Думать всегда нужно. А ты этого не понимаешь...  
Дьявол передернул плечами.  
— Отпусти. И проваливай.  
— Ты сам ползал передо мной на коленях и умолял тебя простить.  
— Потому что я дурак. Знаешь, ты прав. Не стоит поддаваться чувствам. Особенно таким незаслуженным, как любовь к тебе.  
Айон устало вздохнул.  
— Как хочешь... Если ты меня так ненавидишь — лучше я просто уйду.  
Арей смотрел на отца, непреклонно вздернув подбородок и пренебрежительно скалясь. Айон отвечал печальным взглядом, выражающим лишь сожаление. Вот только сожалел он не о своих ошибках, а о том, что счел чужими. Осудил, даже не пытаясь разобраться. Лучше бы он и правда просто ушел.  
— Папа... — окликнул тихий голос.  
— Чего тебе? — резко спросил дьявол, обернувшись и увидев в дверях Агвареса.  
— Вы же ссоритесь... Из-за меня?..  
— Нет! — отрезал Арей. — Иди погуляй! Не мешай мне!  
Не хотелось снова орать на сына. Но он заявился слишком не вовремя. Он не должен был в это вмешиваться. Винить себя за проблемы, в которых точно не был виноват.  
Оттолкнув сына, Айон подошел к внуку и мягко спросил:  
— Почему ты не вернулся в Рай?  
— Я хочу остаться с папой... — тихо ответил Агварес.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да... Уверен... Не злись на него... Пожалуйста...  
— Хватит уже его выгораживать... — вздохнул Айон, обнимая внука и прижимая к себе. Будто и правда верил, что Агварес — жертва. Что он не обойдется без поддержки мудаков, которые не желают его даже слушать — не то, что понять.  
— Убирайся вон отсюда! — заявил Арей, с яростью глядя на отца. Это было уже последней каплей. Он никогда еще так сильно не любил кого-то из чувства солидарности. Когда-то Айон по самый край заебал его самого, упорно веруя, что он жертва, и ему надо непременно помочь.  
— Ты чудовище, — мрачно усмехнулся Айон, отстраняясь от Агвареса. — Хорошо, я уйду. Но я еще вернусь.  
Архангел исчез, растворившись в пространстве. Дьявол зло посмотрел на сына. Тот сжался от этого взгляда, опускаясь на стул, и бессильно заплакал, закрыв лицо руками. Арей сжал кулаки и зажмурился, пытаясь подавить злость. Через пару минут он, расслабившись, подошел к Агваресу и погладил его по голове.  
— Лучше тебе не находиться рядом, когда я в таком состоянии... — тихо произнес дьявол. — Я не хочу больше делать тебе больно...  
— Я хочу тебе помочь... — всхлипнул сын.  
— Не надо. Ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать. Просто забудь об этом. И делай, как я сказал.  
Агварес резко поднялся и повис у отца на шее. Арей прижал его к себе, тяжело вздыхая.  
— Иди к себе. Мне надо побыть одному.  
Юноша осторожно отстранился, кивнул и, быстро чмокнув отца в щеку, выбежал из комнаты. Он уже знал, что сделает дальше. В безрассудном стремлении сделать для Арея хоть что-нибудь.

Обнаружив нож, прилетевший в спину, Астарот обернулся и увидел позади себя рычащего от злости Агвареса. Один-единственный щелчок пальцами заставил нож бесследно исчезнуть. Но это не остановило нарывающегося мальчишку. Он материализовал меч и угрожающе выставил вперед.  
— Ты че делаешь? — недоуменно спросил Астарот.  
— Я тебя убью! — решительно заявил Агварес.  
— Нафига?  
— Отец однажды просил меня об этом... Если я тебя убью, возможно, ему станет легче...  
Правитель Ада мгновенно возник позади нахального воспитанника и поймал его за шиворот.  
— Вот козявка обнаглела, а, — укоризненно хмыкнул он. — А я ее еще растил, воспитывал.  
— Я больше люблю отца... — всхлипнул юноша. Меч выпал из дрожащих рук. — Я... Я это ради него... Я не потому, что ты мне не нравишься...  
Астарот присвистнул и постучал его по лбу.  
— Тебе к психиатру надо.  
Агварес разрыдался. Почему все и всегда говорили, что он безумец? Только потому, что он любил Арея? Неужели его могли любить только безумцы? Как же от этого было больно. Как же он устал объяснять...  
— Может, мне залезть в твою башку и навести там порядок? — угрожающе поинтересовался Астарот, встряхивая за шкирку. Он ведь тоже причинял Арею боль таким отношением... Агварес все еще помнил, как отец когда-то очень давно врезал ему за «Твой папа психованный тиран и детей бьет».  
— Просто папа меня ненавидит... У нас все было хорошо, но теперь он снова страдает...  
— И ты думаешь, ему полегчает, если ты принесешь ему мою дохлую тушку?  
— Он как-то просил тебя убить...  
Правитель Ада фыркнул, отпуская глупого воспитанника. Он очень надеялся, что на этом вопрос исчерпан.  
— А папа меня любит? — жалобно спросил Агварес, поднимая на него глаза.  
— Чего?  
— Ты не знаешь, папа меня любит или нет?  
— Тебе это зачем?  
— Чтобы жить дальше...  
— И какой ответ тебе нужен, чтобы жить дальше?  
— Правду. Хочу правду...  
— Нашел, кого спросить.  
— Ты же знаешь, — с надеждой произнес Агварес, прижав ушки. — Ты же все знаешь...  
— А когда это я говорил правду?  
Юноша заплакал, опускаясь на траву и царапая землю когтями. Астарот только хмыкнул, безразлично глядя на мучения воспитанника, и ушел, оставив его одного. Ему никогда не было дела до чужих чувств. Отец казался злым, но не равнодушным. Равнодушие ранило сильнее всего.  
Наплакавшись вдоволь, Агварес пошел домой. Снова потерянный, одинокий, разбитый. Он не знал, что теперь делать. Ждут его, чтобы избить, или повезет настолько, что отец просто наорет и отправит спать...  
Темный ночной лес казался угрожающе страшным. Агварес сжался от холода, обхватывая себя руками. До дома было еще далеко...  
От дерева отделилась тень, которую юноша заметил далеко не сразу. Когда он обратил внимание на человека, бросившегося на него с ножом, было уже слишком поздно. Нож застыл всего в сантиметре от горла, но так и не коснулся кожи.  
— Ай-ай-ай, как некрасиво, — покачал головой Астарот, перехвативший лезвие двумя пальцами.  
Нож вспыхнул синим пламенем и обратился в пепел. Убийца задрожал и со всех ног сиганул прочь, так, что только пятки сверкали. Агварес бессильно осел на землю. Он не мог уже даже заплакать. Слезы кончились. Какой в них вообще был смысл?  
— А где благодарность? — хмыкнул Правитель Ада. Но юноша промолчал, опустив голову. — Дуешься?  
— С-спасибо... — выдавил Агварес дрожащим голосом. — Просто я думал... Возможно лучше... Меня бы убили... Я же могу от этого умереть?..  
Астарот усмехнулся и присел рядом, хватая за подбородок. Прежде, чем Агварес успел хоть что-то сообразить, Правитель Ада обхватил его лицо ладонями и, приняв облик Арея, поцеловал в губы. Юноша отшатнулся, шокировано глядя на него распахнутыми почти в ужасе глазами. И тут же вскочил и побежал прочь под раскатистый смех.  
Ночь Агварес провел у Сатаны, не решившись возвращаться к отцу. Но даже во сне Арей не оставлял ни на секунду. И наяву... Проснувшись, юноша увидел его перед собой и изумленно заморгал глазами, не понимая, проснулся или все еще спит.  
— Папа? — удивленно спросил он, приподнимаясь. — Как... Ты... Откуда...  
Арей приложил палец к его губам. И принялся целовать, улегшись сверху. Это было так приятно... Но нашлось и нечто гораздо важней.  
— Ты меня любишь? — задал тихий вопрос Агварес.  
Отец заткнул поцелуем. Юноша замурлыкал, обнимая его руками и подставляясь под ласки. Он нежился в теплых объятиях до тех пор, пока не зашел Сатана. Агварес испугался, что дед оттащит от него отца, но тот лишь вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди, с укором глядя на них. Юноша ответил недоуменным взглядом. Сатана покачал головой.  
— Хватит дурить мальчику голову, ему и так плохо.  
Пожав плечами, Арей слез с Агвареса и принял облик Астарота.  
— Ты! — воскликнул юноша, задохнувшись от бешеного возмущения. — Это был ты! Опять!  
— Ты же все равно не почувствовал разницы, — заржал Астарот.  
Агварес набросился на него с кулаками.  
— Ненавижу тебя! Чтоб ты сдох!  
Правитель Ада поймал за руки, но юноша вырвался и в слезах побежал прочь. Может, он и правда вел себя как ребенок. Жалкий, обиженный ребенок, неспособный дать сдачи. Арей не боялся врезать Астароту. И тот никогда не смел бить в ответ. Почему? Отец просто был лучше сам по себе? Или Астарот иначе к нему относился? Больше уважал? Но ему ведь все равно было плевать на боль любого из них...  
Сатана бросился за внуком. Он нагнал его уже у края леса и испытал заметное облегчение. Агварес просто сидел на земле и плакал, уткнувшись себе в колени. Дьявол подошел к нему и сел рядом, приобнимая за плечи.  
— Прости его, он дурак.  
— Я туда больше не пойду!  
— Он больше так не будет, — вздохнул Сатана. — Ну хватит, успокойся. Пойдем домой. Я поговорю с Астаротом.  
— Не пойду... — выдавил Агварес, утыкаясь ему в колени и плача.  
Сатана гладил его, утешая, и больше ничего не говорил, не находя слов. Юноша успокоился через некоторое время и все же согласился пойти назад. Но по дороге не произнес ни слова.  
— Ты расстроен? — спросил Сатана, настороженный долгим молчанием.  
— Расстроен? — в ярости прорычал Агварес. — Расстроен?!  
— Он любит играть с чужими чувствами, — виновато произнес дьявол, погладив внука по волосам. — Если он попросит прощения, тебе станет легче?  
— Нет!  
Сатана снова тяжело вздохнул. Он никогда не рассказывал Астароту, каких трудов стоило утешать Адама после его выходок. Может, зря. А может, это бы только обрадовало его.  
Астарот поджидал у дома. Сидел на пороге и нагло лыбился. Агварес пробежал мимо — прямиком к себе в комнату, чтобы рухнуть там на кровать. Сатана пошел за ним, уже предвкушая еще пару часов в попытках утешить. И, сев рядом, погладил по волосам.  
— Я сразу понял, что это не папа... — тихо всхлипнул Агварес, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. — Вернее... Я догадывался...  
— Почему?  
— Потому что он не мог прийти ко мне... Но я поверил... Вернее, я понадеялся... Поэтому... Поэтому...  
— Тебе больно, потому что Астарот тебя обманул?  
— Потому что на самом деле ко мне пришел не папа... Это была ложь...  
— Если он так нужен тебе, то почему тебя не устраивает такая замена ему?  
— Потому что одного человека другим не заменишь!  
— Астарот знает Арея и может сымитировать его личность. Ты не заметишь разницы. Разве ты не хочешь иметь отца, который никогда не будет тебя бить и всегда будет заботлив и ласков?  
— Это будет не он. Все равно. И я буду это знать... Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое... Не приходите больше ко мне...  
— Ты хочешь побыть один?  
— Не хочу никого видеть...  
Агварес с головой накрылся одеялом. Сатана с неохотой оставил его одного.  
К полудню Агварес слегка оживился и повеселел. Попросил поесть и за обедом даже согласился пообщаться. А потом, сытый и довольный, кажется, совсем пришел в себя.  
Лежа с Агваресом на кровати, из которой он так и не пожелал вылезать, Сатана с улыбкой смотрел на него, гладя по растрепанным черным волосам. Юноша мурлыкал, как котенок, и жмурился от ласк.  
— Ты так на меня похож... — заметил дьявол, убирая челку с его лба. — Всем, кроме глаз. Глаза у тебя в маму.  
— Мама не любила меня...  
— Ты достался ей страданиями, — вздохнул Сатана.  
— Я знаю... Я вообще зря родился...  
— Не зря, — покачал головой дьявол, прижимая внука к себе и целуя в лоб. — Я очень тебя люблю.  
Агварес тихо всхлипнул. Сатана припал губами к его щеке. Как же сложно было утешить кого-то настолько несчастного. Даже не осознающего всей трагедии своего положения. И не желающего слушать того, кто тоже через это прошел.  
— Я жалею, что не я воспитывал тебя.  
— А так могло бы быть?  
— И ты вырос бы счастливым и самодостаточным. Бедный ребенок...  
— Папа не такой уж плохой... — попытался поспорить Агварес.  
— Он тебя бил и насиловал, — возразил Сатана.  
— Он меня не насиловал!  
— Он не имел права тебя трогать.  
— Я сам хотел!  
— Это он тебя заставил.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь! — заявил Агварес и отвернулся.  
— Это ты не понимаешь.  
— По-твоему, я несчастный мальчик, а отец — страшный злодей? — резко произнес юноша. — Ты не прав! Мир не делится на два цвета! А ты только два цвета и видишь! И судишь всех по себе!  
— Ты еще слишком неопытен и наивен, чтобы что-то понять.  
Агварес в ярости ударил Сатану. Понять, хорошо ему или плохо, он был способен в любом возрасте, черт побери. Какого хрена все вокруг считали, что имеют право чувствовать за него? Что это вообще так работает? Да что они все возомнили о себе, всезнающие страдальцы, не сумевшие привести в порядок даже собственную жизнь?!  
Агварес ждал ответной реакции — но Сатана отстранился и молча ушел. Сам пройдя этот путь, он надеялся, что и внук рано или поздно откажется от своей пагубной привязанности. Но тот все никак не мог понять, что она ни к чему не приведет.  
Раньше перспектива получить сдачи дико пугала. Но сейчас Агварес жалел, что Сатана мягче Арея. Мягче Астарота. Причем только потому, что видит в нем ребенка — существо второго сорта, неспособное на рассудочную деятельность. Он заботился, ему было не все равно. Он обращался лучше, чем кто-либо. Но совершенно не слушал и не понимал. Смотрел свысока, с раздражающей высокомерной доброжелательностью. И Агварес ловил себя на том, что предпочитает нервного и вечно агрессивного отца. Что он кажется объективно лучше и заботливого «взрослого» Сатаны, и пофигистичного Астарота, который не воспринимает всерьез чужую боль.  
Арей смотрел как на равного. Был честен. Просил уйти, если причиняет невыносимую боль. Он был по-настоящему сумасшедшим — но мыслил настолько здраво, что казалось, будто на самом деле это все вокруг сходили с ума.  
Хотелось увидеть его. Обнять, если он позволит. Сказать, что он может рассчитывать на сына, даже если его предадут все вокруг.  
Однако при мысли о том, что под личиной отца снова окажется придуривающийся Астарот, Агварес содрогнулся. Это было невыносимо. Неужели Астарот правда не понимал, что это значит для него?  
— Агварес... — словно вторя мыслям, позвал негромкий голос. Увидев отца, юноша взвизгнул и забился в угол.  
— Я не верю! Ты не папа!  
Он ведь не мог прийти в ту же секунду, когда о нем подумали! Нет... Нет, он вообще не пришел бы сюда! В дом ненавистного Сатаны!  
Арей подошел к сыну и обнял, но тот дернулся, не принимая объятий. Дьявол отступил на шаг.  
— Прости меня...  
Агварес вскочил и побежал прочь, догадавшись телепортироваться, лишь когда дом уже скрылся за деревьями. Прибежав к особняку Арея, он стал барабанить в дверь, но никто не открыл. Задрожав, Агварес зашел в дом, ощущая, что сходит с ума, и лег на диван, поджимая колени к груди. Он уже не отделял иллюзии от реальности. Если отец жил с этим чувством много десятков лет, немудрено, что он в итоге сошел с ума.  
Когда Арей вернулся и увидел сына в таком состоянии, он осторожно приблизился к нему и непонимающе спросил:  
— Почему ты здесь? Почему ты от меня убежал?  
— Это был ты? — вздрогнул юноша, поднимая на него глаза. — Это правда ты, папа?  
— А кого ты ждал?  
— Я подумал, что это опять Астарот...  
— При чем тут Астарот?  
— Он... Уже два раза принимал твой облик и приходил ко мне... Он и правда злой... Как ты и говорил...  
— Он не злой, он ебанутый.  
— Он издевался надо мной...  
— Надо мной он хуже издевался.  
Арей сел рядом с сыном и погладил его по волосам. Агварес неуютно поежился. Легче не стало. Совсем. Присутствие отца только заставляло лихорадочно просчитывать, насколько он реален.  
— Ты правда папа? — недоверчиво спросил Агварес. Снова. Но Арей терпеливо ответил:  
— Правда.  
И, обняв сына, уткнулся ему в волосы. Агварес облегченно заплакал, крепче прижимаясь к нему. Но тут же вздрогнул, когда что-то в голове напомнило, что реальный отец, скорее всего, хотя бы огрызнулся в ответ.  
— А я с Сатаной поссорился... Он говорил, что ты злой, а я бедный... Что ты меня насиловал и издевался... Я пытался ему объяснить, что мне с тобой было хорошо... Но он только сказал, что я маленький и ничего не понимаю...  
— Ты правда маленький и глупый.  
— Да не в этом дело, — отмахнулся Агварес. — Пусть я маленький, но ты не монстр! Сатана не должен говорить о тебе гадости!  
— Но я этого заслуживаю. В чем он неправ?  
— Он говорит о тебе гадости! А я не хочу слышать гадости! Я тебя люблю!  
Арей поцеловал сына, пытаясь успокоить. Пытаясь показать, что все хорошо. Хоть Астарот и уничтожил навсегда его личность и растоптал разум, Агваресу такой судьбы он не желал даже в минуты, когда одолевала ненависть.  
— Я знаю, каково это, — негромко произнес он. — Когда не отличаешь реальность от иллюзии. Я понимаю твою боль.  
— Нет, — всхлипнул Агварес, крепче зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Нет, папа. Это я теперь знаю, каково это. Это я теперь понимаю твою боль.  
Арей закусил губу, не позволяя вырваться наружу нервному смеху. Неужели в действиях Астарота все же был смысл? Неужели все дерьмо, что он творил, к чему-то вело?  
Агварес пытался заставить себя поверить, что только отец мог так говорить. Астарот никогда не сказал бы «я понимаю твою боль». Не потому, что не был способен понимать. А потому, что вообще не осознавал, что это причиняет боль.  
И все же когда отец задремал, Агварес бегом помчался к Астароту. Тот как всегда лежал на своем излюбленном холме и смотрел в небо.  
— Ты Самаэля обидел, — поприветствовал ворчливый, но равнодушный голос.  
— Может, ты сейчас со мной до дома сходишь? — вкрадчиво предложил юноша.  
— Ты что, хочешь проверить, не я ли притворялся снова твоим отцом?  
Агварес смущенно потупился. Его раскусили.  
— Я могу находиться в двух местах одновременно, — как ни в чем не бывало хмыкнул Астарот.  
— Ты издеваешься? — с болью спросил юноша. Он ведь мог хотя бы соврать... Но, видимо, делал это только ради страданий, а не их облегчения.  
— Нет. Иди домой.  
Что еще оставалось?  
Дойдя до дома, Агварес не стал заходить внутрь. Он сел на землю перед крыльцом и заплакал, уткнувшись себе в колени. Арей вышел к нему, услышав безудержные рыдания.  
— Ты чего? — спросил он, обнимая сзади. Снова так спокойно и сдержанно. Не психанул, не погнал в дом, не наорал, чтоб сын заткнулся и не мешал.  
— Ты правда папа?  
— Я тебе уже отвечал.  
— Знаю... И все же...  
— Прекрати реветь.  
— Прости... Просто я так сойду с ума... Я ходил к Астароту... Он сказал, что может быть в двух местах одновременно...  
— Он всегда был у меня в голове, и тебя раньше это не беспокоило. Не можешь вести себя нормально — проваливай.  
Агварес вздрогнул.  
— Нет!  
— Тогда заткнись и иди в дом.  
Агварес опустил голову и начал неохотно подниматься по ступенькам. Однако лицо его озарилось улыбкой.  
— Теперь ты точно папа, — шепнул он, но Арей услышал и нервно хмыкнул.  
— Почему это?  
Агварес промолчал, улыбаясь. Это... Это все же было настоящим. Бесчувственный Астарот никогда не смог бы подделать такую искреннюю, пламенную ненависть. Этого не смог бы подделать никто.  
— Я вдруг понял, что люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, — весело сообщил Агварес, разворачиваясь к отцу и одаряя его неподдельной улыбкой. — И не хочу другого тебя.  
— Это хорошо, — усмехнулся Арей. — Потому что я вряд ли когда-либо стану другим.

Астарот сидел под деревом, рассеянно глядя в небо, которое медленно заволакивали тучи. Собирался дождь, и демон смиренно ждал его, бездействуя в неподвижности. Оклик над самым ухом вывел из транса, заставив обратить внимание на незваного гостя.  
— Самаэль?.. — пробурчал Астарот, поворачиваясь. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
— У меня к тебе важный разговор.  
— Не люблю важные разговоры.  
Нагнувшись, Сатана бесцеремонно схватил за волосы и притянул к себе.  
— И как это понимать? — равнодушно поинтересовался Астарот.  
— И ты еще смеешь спрашивать?  
— А как же. В принципе, можешь меня безыдейно избить, я не против, ты даже не будешь первым, кто до этого додумался.  
— Ты можешь мне объяснить смысл своих поступков?  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Не выноси мне мозг. Хочешь — бей, но мозги себе я трахать не дам.  
— Почему ты всегда такой?! — зашипел Сатана, вцепляясь в его волосы еще сильнее. Астарот чуть поморщился и устало посмотрел на друга.  
— Самаэль, когда ты уже перестанешь бегать от своего прошлого?  
— Ты во всем виноват! — закричал дьявол, ударив его ногой по лицу.  
— Здрасьте, приехали... — вздохнул Астарот. — И ты туда же? Тебе-то я чем обязан?  
— Из-за тебя Арей убил мою дочь!  
— Самаэль...  
Сатана впечатал его лицом в дерево.  
— Не смей меня так называть!  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, — сообщил Астарот до того, как дьявол снова ударил.  
Он не сопротивлялся, позволяя Сатане пинать себя из одного конца поляны в другой, бить как угодно, обвинять, ругаться трехэтажными конструкциями. «С меня не убудет», — уверял равнодушный пофигист. «Пусть считает это психотерапией по избавлению от накопившегося гнева», — великодушно разрешал преданный друг.  
— Какого черта тут происходит?! — прервал их крик Астарты, остановив все это безумие.  
Сатана замешкался лишь на секунду. Бросив ненавистный взгляд на Астарота, он материализовал меч и зашагал по направлению к ней. Правитель Ада вскочил с травы как ужаленный. С него лилась кровь, он хромал, а одна рука была неестественно выгнута, но, молниеносно подскочив к дьяволу, он встал между ним и своей дочерью.  
— Ты что задумал, гнида? — угрожающе прохрипел он.  
Сатана на мгновение отпрянул. Он не привык слышать от преданного друга такой тон. Но, тут же придя в себя, оттолкнул его с еще большей злостью. Не удержавшись на ногах, Астарот упал в траву. Дьявол занес меч. Секунду спустя тот вспыхнул в его руках, заставив вскрикнуть.  
— Помнишь, что ты сделал с Ареем за это? — процедил Астарот.  
Преодолевая боль от синего пламени, Сатана исчез. Правитель Ада рухнул носом в траву. Дочь кинулась к нему.  
— Вот сука, — истерично захохотал он, пытаясь подняться. Но почему-то в дрожащих руках не находилось на это сил. — Дерьмо...  
— Папа... — прошептала Астарта. — Почему он тебя бил?..  
— Мне похер, почему! Он чуть тебя не убил! Да пошли они все!

— Ты? — настороженно произнес Арей. Едва войдя в собственную спальню, он обнаружил в ней незваного гостя. Слишком неожиданного. Который уж точно не заглянул бы просто на огонек. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Спрыгнув с подоконника, Анри подошел к племяннику и хладнокровно объявил:  
— Твой отец приказал мне тебя убить.  
Дьявол истерично засмеялся.  
— Как мило с твоей стороны снова убивать по его приказу!  
— Я не собираюсь выполнять его приказ, — холодно отрезал Анри.  
— И что же ты сделаешь? — ухмыльнулся Арей.  
— Изобью тебя и притащу к нему.  
Дьявол снова засмеялся. Он знал, что рано или поздно этим закончится. Наверное, было логично, что это произошло именно сейчас.  
Не теряя больше времени даром, Анри выпустил когти и с силой ударил его. Арей отлетел к стене и распластался по полу, закашлявшись и захрипев.  
— Отец все равно передумает, — усмехнулся он, глядя на демона безумными глазами.  
— Поэтому я постараюсь тебя не сильно покалечить, — все с тем же равнодушием пояснил Анри, снова ударив. Безжалостно, расчетливо. Отец бил слишком иначе. В ярости. А эта ледяная трезвость давала незабываемую возможность мучиться не до первого плохо рассчитанного удара, а ровно столько, сколько захочет палач.  
— Ты же меня ненавидишь, — продолжал дьявол. — Ведь он любит меня больше, чем тебя.  
— Айон прав, ты просто глупый ребенок, — процедил Анри, хватая за горло. — Наивный, несмотря на все.  
Губы Арея расплылись в ухмылке.  
— Это ты ни черта не знаешь, — презрительно бросил он.  
Анри ударил головой о стену. И мир померк.

Астарот переживал ссору почти так же, как Арей — очень много курил и ничего не замечал вокруг. Когда его окликнул Агварес, он смог услышать только с пятого раза.  
— Чего тебе? — пустым голосом спросил Правитель Ада, выплевывая сигарету и затушивая ее пяткой. Юноша сел рядом и обнял его за плечи.  
— У тебя что-то случилось?.. — тихо прошептал он.  
Астарот хмыкнул, хватая воспитанника за подбородок.  
— Ты похож на Самаэля, — заявил он, глядя в черно-фиолетовые глаза. — На Самаэля, когда он стал Сатаной...  
Агварес тихо всхлипнул.  
— Я не хочу...  
— Забей, — усмехнулся Астарот, потрепав его по волосам.  
Агварес прижался к нему, дрожа всем телом. Он шел, чтобы сказать, насколько устал от безразличного отношения к своим чувствам. Но, увидев Астарота в таком состоянии, просто не смог говорить о себе.  
— Чего ты приперся? — как всегда непринужденно поинтересовался Правитель Ада.  
— Просто хотел тебя увидеть...  
— Дался я тебе, — фыркнул Астарот. — Иди с дочей пообщайся, не мешай старику грустить.  
— А почему ты грустишь?.. — тихо спросил юноша.  
— Да так, — привычно отмахнулся Правитель Ада. — Тебя это все равно не касается.  
Агварес уткнулся ему в волосы.  
— Если тебе плохо, почему ты об этом не говоришь?..  
— Потому что я горделивый идиот, не нуждающийся в жалости. Ты все понял?  
Юноша всхлипнул и, оттолкнув Астарота, поднялся.  
— Вы все такие! Ненавижу... Ненавижу вас всех!  
Правитель Ада вздохнул, доставая сигарету и зажигая ее синим пламенем.  
— Брысь отсюда, истеричка. А то договоришься снова. Я сегодня че-то злой.  
Агварес стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки, не собираясь терпеть обиду. И зло посмотрел на Астарота, надеясь, что это будет воспринято как вызов.  
— Ты не понял? — поинтересовался тот, приподнимая бровь. Щелкая пальцами для наглядности и высекая синие искры. Юноша отступил на шаг.  
— Да пошел ты! — заявил он, резко разворачиваясь и уходя прочь. Даже дать сдачи отцу было безопаснее, чем снова нарываться на синее пламя. Да и черт с ним — может, стоило просто перестать сюда приходить?  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул, провожая Агвареса взглядом. Он ощущал, что бесконечно устал.  
— Зря все-таки меня не убили... Надо бы это исправить... — пробормотал он и поднес руку к груди, ощутив внутри болезненную пульсацию. Душа Арея была категорически против. Но он жил бы гораздо лучше, если бы слушал ее.

Анри за горло втащил Арея в кабинет Айона и бросил к его ногам.  
— И что это? — холодно спросил архангел, переводя на брата вопрошающий взгляд.  
— Делай с ним, что хочешь, — ответил тот не дрогнувшим голосом. — Я больше не собираюсь убивать по твоему приказу.  
Айон скептически усмехнулся.  
— Разве то, что ты с ним сделал, не похоже на убийство?  
— Он без сознания. Но жив.  
Архангел присел возле сына, приподнимая его голову за подбородок и заглядывая в окровавленное лицо. У Арея отсутствовал один глаз. Почти вся кожа была содрана. Странно, что конечностей осталось прежнее количество. Ухо Анри ему все же оторвал.  
— Это так ты его не убил? — вздохнул Айон. Анри невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— Можешь просто исцелить его раны. Я свою работу сделал.  
— Работу? — усмехнулся архангел, вставая. — Значит, теперь ты так это называешь?  
— Я всегда это так называл.  
Айон подошел к брату и коснулся окровавленной рукой его щеки, оставляя фиолетово-черный след. Анри даже не дрогнул. Не отвел взгляда. Продолжал упрямо и решительно смотреть в глаза.  
— Все-таки в душе ты мой слуга. Бездушный убийца. Приумножатель зла.  
— Мы же близнецы, — пожал плечами Анри. — Мы должны быть противоположностями. Я разрушаю, ты создаешь.  
— Я люблю тебя такого, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Неужели?  
— Это напоминает мне о том, что совладать со злом может только любовь.  
— Почему-то твоего сына это не касается... — улыбнулся Анри, опуская глаза. Айон перевел взгляд на Арея.  
— Пожалуй, тебе стоит оставить нас наедине.  
— Хорошо.  
Когда брат ушел, Айон поднял сына на руки и переложил на кровать. Вздохнув, провел рукой по его щеке и припал к губам, заживляя раны. Через пару минут Арей захрипел и открыл глаза. Откашлявшись, сжимая собственное горло, издал протяжный вой, падая лицом в подушку. Отец погладил его по волосам и произнес тихое:  
— Прости...  
— Простить?! — прохрипел Арей. — Простить?! Тебя простить?! Ты хотел убить меня!  
— Я не хотел... Анри бы никогда не стал убивать по моему приказу... А если бы я не приказал тебя убить, он мог бы это сделать, потому что злится на тебя...  
Арей расхохотался сумасшедшим смехом.  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
— Я тебя люблю... — ответил Айон, обнимая сына за плечи.  
— Любишь?! — прошипел Арей. — Любишь?!  
Айон погладил его по волосам.  
— Иначе ты был бы мертв...  
Застонав, Арей оттолкнул отца и вцепился когтями в подушку. Как же бесконечно выматывал этот ебаный фарс.  
— Я принял решение, — строго произнес Айон. — С этого дня ты будешь заперт в этих стенах. Я запрещаю тебе видеться с кем-либо и выходить куда-либо. Месяц. Если ничего не изменится, ты умрешь.  
Арей истерично захохотал, затрясшись от приступа безумного смеха.  
— Астарот был прав... Ты все-таки убьешь меня... Сделай это сейчас, не продляй мои мучения.  
Айон встал и ушел. Запер дверь. Молча. Ничего больше не объяснив.  
Арей еще долго не мог успокоиться. Его трясло и колотило. Он терял последние остатки разума. Он наконец проживал кульминацию всего этого дерьма, этой сраной реальности. И понимал, что ненавидит того, кто заставил это произойти.


	19. Глава 19. Прощание

Весь Элизиум был предоставлен ему одному. И дьявол все равно не сбежал бы отсюда, чтобы не потерять отца окончательно. Но Айон рассудил иначе. Арею была доступна лишь одна квартира на нижнем ярусе с решетками на окнах и парой комнат. Дьяволу было достаточно и этого. Ему недоставало лишь отца, который словно не замечал попыток поговорить или коснуться. Айон еще никогда не был так холоден, как в эти дни. И это убивало.  
Сквозь тучи проглядывали светлые солнечные лучи, отблескивая на воде, разливающейся по улицам. Воздух был объят свежестью, прорывающейся в легкие с глубоким и легким дыханием. Наблюдая сквозь сплетения ветвей ив тихую рябь воды, покрывающей город, Арей умиротворенно улыбался, сидя на балконе летнего кафе на третьем этаже небольшого здания. Это место было поистине волшебным. Рай... Наверное, его рай и должен был выглядеть так...  
Было хорошо и спокойно, на душе царили лишь легкость и желание существовать. Все разрушительные мысли оставили, даруя долгожданную свободу и покой. Казалось, ничто не могло вырвать из этого прекрасного сна. Но пришлось проснуться от требовательного оклика.  
Открыв глаза, Арей приподнялся, пытаясь сообразить, в какой реальности находится. Пробежавшись взглядом по фигуре отца, строго глядящего на него, он тяжело вздохнул, отворачиваясь и утыкаясь носом в спинку дивана. И язвительно буркнул:  
— Чего тебе, мой палач?  
Айон довольно грубо развернул к себе, схватив за плечо.  
— Не смей со мной так разговаривать.  
— Просто убей меня и отвали, — отмахнулся дьявол, вырываясь и падая на постель.  
Отец за волосы стащил с дивана и бросил к своим ногам. Понимая, что сейчас бесполезно взывать к гласу разума, Арей стянул с постели подушку и улегся спать прямо на полу. Айон пнул в живот, не желая смиряться с таким тотальным пофигизмом.  
— Ты совсем обнаглел, — процедил он гневно.  
— Я? — хмыкнул дьявол. — Я не мешаю тебе спать и не ограничиваю твою свободу. Я просто прошу оставить меня в покое.  
— Не оставлю, — отрезал отец, опускаясь на одно колено и хватая за подбородок. — Ты слишком много нагрешил.  
На губах Арея играла скупая улыбка. Взгляд выдавал нескрываемое презрение.  
— Я хочу только быть свободным от тебя, — усмехнулся он, холодно глядя на отца. — Если ты стал таким жестоким, нам больше не по пути. Ты мне такой не нужен. Ты бесполезен, ты мешаешь мне. Мой палач не сможет создать мой рай.  
Лицо обожгла пощечина.  
— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, — прошипел Айон. — С меня довольно твоих выходок.  
— А с меня твоих.  
Архангел с досадой отстранился, бросив сына на пол. Тот, поднявшись, упал на диван, чтобы продолжить бессмысленно лежать. Выругавшись, Айон сел рядом, явно не собираясь сдаваться так просто.  
— Не хочешь все это обсудить?  
Арей лениво мотнул головой.  
— Мне, в общем-то, тут неплохо. Тут нет тех, кто меня бесит. Я могу спокойно думать. Только ты приходишь и бесишь меня. А еще я хочу трахаться.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, закрывая рукой лицо. Сын был совершенно неисправим.  
— Ты мешаешь мне спать, — продолжал дьявол. — Ты разбудил меня, когда мне снился мой рай. Зачем ты вообще сюда приходишь?  
— Потому что я должен тебя контролировать, — ответил архангел.  
Арей презрительно хмыкнул, закидывая ноги ему на колени. Отец лег рядом и обнял, почему-то совсем не оскорбившись с такой наглости.  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, целуя в подбородок. — Хочешь меня?  
— Нет, — усмехнулся дьявол, скидывая с себя его руку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
— Я тебе не нужен?  
— Нет.  
— Совсем?  
— Совсем.  
Молча поцеловав сына в висок, Айон поднялся и вышел из комнаты, не забыв запереть дверь. Арей вновь отвернулся к спинке дивана и закрыл глаза, пытаясь провалиться в прекрасный спасительный сон.

Следуя по коридорам замка, Астарот безразлично смотрел по сторонам. Он выглядел подавленным и опустошенным, и старался не бросать даже мимолетных взглядов в попадающиеся по пути зеркала. Обычно такие задорные и живые глаза потускнели и поблекли. Еще никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя так паршиво. От всего этого хотелось просто поскорее отделаться. Убежать, как он бежал всегда.  
Когда его окликнул знакомый голос, Астарот резко развернулся и увидел представшую перед ним женщину.  
— Мой повелитель! — вдохновенно произнесла она, протягивая к нему руки.  
— Э-э, я не твой, я общий! — завопил Астарот, убегая от нее по коридору.  
Спасшись бегством от одной из своих бывших любовниц, демон остановился отдышаться. Сигарета выпала из его рта где-то по дороге, и сейчас он искал новую, судорожно шаря по карманам. Но, как назло, ничего там не обнаружил. Выругавшись, Астарот с досадой пнул стену и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Впервые в жизни что-то до такой степени вывело его из себя.  
Пару раз ударившись головой о стену, демон все же дошел до комнаты и нервно постучал. Когда дверь открылась, Астарота настигло удивление. На пороге стоял Агварес.  
— Ты чего тут делаешь? — поинтересовался Правитель Ада. Похоже, сознание барахлило, указывая на это место. Немудрено.  
— Ты к Сатане? — буркнул юноша. — Его нет, он с Лилит уехал на озеро. Буквально несколько минут назад.  
— С тобой я тоже хотел поговорить, — сообщил Астарот, бесцеремонно проталкиваясь в комнату. Не меньшее удивление у него вызвала дочь, мирно спящая в кровати с балдахином. — У-у, — присвистнул Правитель Ада. — Ну, все понятно. У тебя выпить есть?  
Агварес хмуро кивнул. Астарот приобнял его за плечи и скомандовал:  
— Наливай!  
— Зачем ты пришел? — холодно спросил юноша, разлив по бокалам вино. Залпом выпив содержимое своего бокала, Астарот усмехнулся, плюхаясь в кресло.  
— Я хотел попрощаться с Самаэлем. Но лучше, пожалуй, не буду. Передавай ему от меня привет.  
— Попрощаться? — насторожился Агварес.  
— Я собрался самоубиться, — захохотал Астарот. — Я устал так жить. Действительно устал.  
— А как же Астарта? — растерянно пробормотал юноша. Вся его напускная холодность развеялась во мгновение. — А я?  
— Я дал вам все, что мог. Боль, страх и унижение, — рассмеялся Правитель Ада. — Я ничего не стою, я ничего не значу. Меня уже нет, позволь мне уничтожить последнее, что от меня осталось.  
Засопев, Агварес забрался к нему на колени и крепко обнял. Как ребенок. Интересно, он когда-нибудь вообще собирался взрослеть?  
Астарот прижал его к себе, улыбнувшись. Погладил по черным как смоль волосам. Во многом он казался похожим на Арея. Но даже в свои шесть Арей, наверное, был взрослее него.  
Правитель Ада помнил угрюмого и мрачного мальчишку. Бесконечно светлого и мудрого. Во сто крат сильнее своего палача. Ничто не смогло сломить его. Как же здорово было говорить с ним — обычно таким молчаливым и замкнутым. Доверял ли он когда-нибудь? Иногда даже казалось, что он способен смотреть на Правителя Ада, как на авторитет. Но это ощущение очень быстро сменялось другим.  
Астарот видел, что мальчишка ценит его знания. Дорожит хорошим отношением. Но этого было недостаточно. Знаний. Могущества. Что ответить на «докажи мне свою компетентность», Правитель Ада не придумал до сих пор.  
— Я буду скучать по запаху сигарет от тебя, — тихо произнес Агварес, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы Астарота. — У меня никого не осталось...  
— А как же доча?  
— Папы тоже больше нет... Айон разозлился на него и забрал к себе... Я не знаю, что с ним...  
— Вот оно как...  
Астарот вздохнул, гладя юношу по волосам. Нет, все же Агварес до сих пор так и остался тем маленьким ребенком, которого он когда-то подобрал и увел с собой. Одиноким, несчастным, цепляющимся за любые крохи хорошего. Даже если среди них таилась тонна дерьма.  
— Все будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Правитель Ада, целуя его в ушко. — Я обещаю.  
Поставив юношу на пол и встав, Астарот посмотрел на него, все так же приветливо и дружелюбно улыбаясь.  
— Я ведь властелин реальности, я знаю, что все будет хорошо. Это ведь я создал твою реальность, — успокоил он, потрепав Агвареса по волосам. — Прощай, мой хороший. Расти большой, не будь лапшой. Не скучай по мне, я этого не стою.  
Развернувшись, Астарот уверенными шагами пошел прочь. Догнав опекуна, Агварес повис у него на шее и разрыдался. Тот тяжело вздохнул, вновь обнимая воспитанника.  
— Мне правда надо идти, — прошептал он обреченно. — Мне пора...  
Агварес вцепился накрепко, не давая отстраниться. Астарот приподнял его голову за подбородок, заглядывая в полные слез глаза.  
— Не реви, ты уже большой, — усмехнулся он.  
Юноша вдруг подался вперед и впился в его губы поцелуем. Астарот ошарашенно отпрянул, но Агварес не отпустил.  
— Я хотел запомнить... — прошептал он, отстраняясь и стыдливо пряча глаза. — Если ты все равно уйдешь... Я хотел запомнить этот вкус сигарет...  
Астарот хмыкнул, озадаченно облизнув губы.  
— Не нужно меня помнить. Не нужно.  
Сказав это, он растворился в воздухе. Агварес всхлипнул и утер слезы рукавом.

— Опять ты, — процедил Арей, накрывая лицо подушкой и измученно вздыхая. Астарот пожал плечами.  
— Сигаретка есть? — непринужденно поинтересовался он.  
— Отец все отобрал, — хмыкнул дьявол. — И сигареты, и вино... И секс...  
Правитель Ада усмехнулся, плюхаясь на тумбочку и щелкая пальцами.  
— Секс я тебе не обещаю, а вот бухло сделать могу. Гулять, так гулять. Отметим мои похороны?  
Обернувшись, Арей восхищенно присвистнул. Посреди комнаты раскинулся стол, полный выпивки и еды.  
— Поднимай свою ленивую задницу с дивана и тащи сюда, — хохотнул Астарот, пододвигая тумбочку к столу и начиная ковыряться с крышкой бутылки изысканного вина.  
Устало кряхтя и вздыхая, Арей встал и недовольно выругался. Усмехнувшись, Астарот щелкнул пальцами, и дьявола сшиб с ног поползший по полу диван. Ничуть не рассердившись, Арей довольно улегся на своем любимом месте, протягивая руку за бутылкой.  
— У тебя даже похороны веселые, чудило, — усмехнулся он, наблюдая за тем, как Астарот разбивает свою бутылку о стол, устав пытаться ее открыть.  
— Последняя дань характеру, — проворчал Правитель Ада, отпивая из разбитой бутылки. — Могу тебя в честь ностальгии избить. Хочешь?  
Дьявол помотал головой, присасываясь к горлышку и с наслаждением ощущая, как обжигающая жидкость наполняет горло.  
— Вообще-то я тебя уже простил, — засмеялся Арей, пьянея уже от самого запаха вина. — Мне тебя даже жалко. Ты несчастнее меня. Ты никогда не думал о себе. Ты идиот.  
— Как лестно-то, — вздохнул Астарот, вытаскивая сигарету из только что появившейся на столе пачки. — Впрочем, мне нечего возразить. У меня никогда не было своей мечты. Поэтому мне больше не нужна моя жизнь. Я наконец понял, что она не нужна вообще никому.  
Дьявол расхохотался, захлебываясь вином, и только через несколько секунд додумался убрать бутылку и поставить на стол. Откашлявшись, он приподнялся, насмешливо глядя на Астарота. Тот, нахмурившись, курил, нервно щелкая пальцами и высекая синие искры.  
— Теперь мне смешно вспоминать о своем страхе, — усмехнулся Арей, опираясь на стол и принимая вертикальное положение. Движения мышц, затекших от долгого лежания на диване, отдались болью. — Правитель Ада... Загадочный и непостижимый... Оказался потерянным по жизни хиппи-бомжом. Теперь я вижу твое ничтожество и свою вечность. Но теперь я почти потерял отца. Он действительно захотел убить меня... Как ты и предсказывал мне...  
Астарот хмыкнул, закидывая ногу на ногу и пофигистично глядя в окно.  
— Я же бог лжи. Разве мои слова вообще что-то значат?  
— Тогда почему я заперт здесь? — мрачно усмехнулся дьявол. — Почему он больше не хочет разделить со мной свою мечту?  
— Хочет, — отмахнулся Правитель Ада. — И разделит. Куда он денется.  
Арей вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана и запрокидывая голову. Задумчиво изучая потолок, он отхлебывал вино из бутылки. Астарот курил. В комнате царило молчание.  
— Ты знаешь о том, что произойдет? — спросил наконец дьявол.  
— Ты сделаешь выбор, — пожал плечами Правитель Ада. — Это ведь твоя реальность.  
— Мне нужна моя вечность, — усмехнулся Арей. — Моя вечность... Мой Айон... Мой отец...  
— Тогда у тебя все будет хорошо, — все так же равнодушно подтвердил Астарот.  
Дьявол издал нервный смешок и вновь закашлялся, не успев вовремя убрать бутылку от губ.  
— Сигаретку? — предложил Правитель Ада, протягивая пачку. Достав две сигареты, Арей задумчиво вгляделся в них и попросил:  
— Зажги обе.  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами, щедро одаривая огнем. Арей с наслаждением вдохнул дым обеих сигарет.  
— Отец разозлится, — хихикнул он, падая лицом в подушку. — А я все на тебя свалю.  
— Свали, — безразлично хмыкнул Астарот. — Мне уже все равно.  
— Спой мне, — попросил Арей, поудобнее разваливаясь на диване. — Как раньше. Последний раз.  
Это не было похоже на просторный зал квартиры в Аду. А за прозрачной стеной не расстилалась космическая тьма. И говорили они сейчас о какой-то херне. Да и выглядели как два закоренелых алкаша. Все ушло. Ничего не осталось. Отвратительный конец прекрасной юности. Арей был слишком пьян, чтобы осознать всю горечь этого дерьма и разрыдаться. Он просто решил поверить, что ничего уже не вернуть.  
Вняв просьбе, Астарот материализовал гитару. Он не делал этого уже слишком давно. Но этот прощальный экспромт дался очень легко — будто подходящие слова сами рвались изнутри.

Счастье рвет мою душу до боли,  
Боль прощает меня без конца.  
А душа... Черт, железная, что ли?  
Чтоб пробить ее, не хватит свинца.

Я хотел лишь всеобщего счастья.  
Не досталось мне — что же с того?  
Я отравлен бессильем всевластья,  
Я давно не хочу ничего.

Я увидел тебя в ярком свете  
Чьей-то светлой и чистой мечты  
На чужой, но прекрасной планете,  
В лоне сильной, взрывной красоты.

Я хотел бы быть рядом с тобою,  
Сколь бы долгой она ни была —  
Вечность. Жертва вопреки покою.  
Но она слишком быстро прошла.

Услышав громкий храп Арея, Астарот вздохнул, поднимаясь и щелкая пальцами. Мебель вернулась на свои места. Идиллическую картину нарушал теперь только спящий дьявол, от которого за версту разило перегаром.  
— Вот так всегда, — проворчал Правитель Ада, растворяясь в пространстве. — Вечно я насвинячу и уйду...

— Что случилось? — удивленно спросил Айон, увидев сына в дверях своей спальни, и тут же нахмурился. — Как ты посмел меня ослушаться?  
Словно не услышав слов отца, Арей подошел к нему и обвил руками за шею, касаясь губами губ. Скользнув языком ему в рот, принялся тереться об него, ласкаясь, как кот.  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, запустив пальцы сыну в волосы. — Ты меня любишь?  
— А ты меня? — усмехнулся дьявол, хитро прищуриваясь.  
— Очень.  
Отступив на шаг, Арей мгновенно превратился в Астарота. Архангел так обалдел, что не нашел подходящих слов.  
— Арей попросил проверить, сможешь ли ты догадаться, что это не он, — как ни в чем не бывало пояснил Правитель Ада.  
— Мало того, что ты залез в сознание к моему сыну, теперь ты еще и мне морочишь голову, — недовольно пробормотал Айон, потирая виски.  
— Это он попросил, — пожал плечами Астарот. — А теперь он на тебя обидится.  
Щелкнув пальцами, демон исчез, растаяв в пространстве. Айон устало накрыл лоб рукой, опускаясь на кровать. Похоже, оба они отрывались напоследок, как могли.

— Больно-о, — взвыл Арей, когда за ухо схватили цепкие пальцы.  
Айон что-то яростно прошипел и, подняв сына, с силой встряхнул. Обхватив лицо отца ладонями, дьявол полез целоваться, но тот оттолкнул и отбросил на диван.  
— Как ты умудрился напиться?! — вскричал Айон, гневно сверкая глазами.  
— Астарот приходил, — промямлил Арей заплетающимся языком. Отец влепил пощечину, но дьявол перехватил его руку. — Перестань, — произнес он, без злобы глядя на него. — Все хорошо...  
— Хорошо? — прорычал Айон. — Хорошо?!  
На этот раз Арею в лицо прилетел уже кулак. Дьявол досадливо прохрипел пару ругательств, заставив отца еще больше рассвирепеть.  
— Если ты ставишь целью убить меня, то убей, — глухо произнес Арей. — Если хочешь моей любви, то просто перестань вести себя как полнейшая мразь...  
Айон наклонился над сыном, впиваясь в него метающим молнии взглядом.  
— Арей, — произнес он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал строго, — я делаю это, чтобы ты начал задумываться над своими поступками.  
Дьявол расхохотался. Схватив отца за ворот, он притянул его к себе вплотную и тихо усмехнулся:  
— Напроказничавшему ребенку нужно подумать над своим поведением? Посадил меня под домашний арест, может, еще и пиздюлями накажешь?  
— Накажу, — насмешливо поддакнул архангел. — Прямо сейчас и накажу.  
Арей вздрогнул, ощутив колено, ткнувшееся в пах, и почти автоматически приобнял отца за пояс. Айон подался вперед, припадая к губам сына.  
— Ты же не хотел, чтобы я думал инстинктами, — выдохнул дьявол, когда его резко оторвали от дивана и уложили на спину.  
— Нас с тобой объединяют не инстинкты, — усмехнулся отец, поспешно раздеваясь. — Нас связывает любовь.  
Арей начал лениво расстегивать брюки, но Айон справился с его одеждой куда быстрее. Чувствуя, как отец вновь терзает губы, дьявол прильнул к нему, прикрывая глаза и расслабляясь. Каждый поцелуй, касающийся кожи, обдавал блаженством. Каждое прикосновение приводило в экстаз. Уже от того, что Айон водил языком по черным прожилкам вен на запястьях, на дьявола накатывало непередаваемое наслаждение. Он очень давно не имел возможности даже просто обнять отца.  
— Мой хороший... — прошептал архангел, улыбаясь и грея сына взглядом добрых фиолетовых глаз. — Я всегда буду любить тебя... Ты не дьявол... Ты мой сын...  
— А ты... — хрипло выдохнул Арей, выгибаясь и крепче прижимаясь к нему. — Моя вечность... Моя истина... Мое спасение...  
От пылкого поцелуя перехватило дыхание. Дьявол подался вперед, вплотную прижимаясь к отцу тяжело вздымающейся грудью. Жар объятий пьянил, заставляя забывать о реальности. Густые волны волос струились по телам невесомым шелком, щекоча и приятно лаская кожу. Мысли о рае, о восхитительном блаженстве, поглощали целиком. На самом пике наслаждения, когда Арея толчком выбросило из реальности, вдруг ослепил яркий свет. В искрящемся золоте он, сощурившись и напрягши зрение, смог разглядеть фигуру человека в белых одеждах, словно парящего в невесомости. Скользнув взглядом по его волосам, дьявол ощутил нервную дрожь.  
— Астарот?.. — выдохнул он едва слышно.  
Человек обернулся. Арей замер, вглядываясь в его лицо. Молодое, совершенное лицо. Теплые голубые глаза. Играющая на губах улыбка.  
— Нет, я не он, — покачал головой человек. Его мягкий голос завораживал. Убаюкивал. Будто нес в себе весь мягкий и теплый вселенский свет. — Я тот, кого ты всегда желал спросить о своей судьбе.  
— Ты Бог?.. — хрипло выдавил дьявол. Человек улыбнулся, протягивая к нему руку.  
— Я отвечу на все твои вопросы. Пойдем со мной.  
Арей оскалился, отвечая на предложение хмурым взглядом.  
— Мне не нужны твои ответы. Мне не нужна больше ложь.  
Бог шагнул к дьяволу, и тот бросился на него, вкладывая в этот порыв всю свою боль, всю ненависть.  
— Очнулся? — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Айон. — Видимо, я сегодня неплохо постарался.  
Застонав, Арей потер ноющие виски и перекатился на бок.  
— Много о себе мнишь, — нервно огрызнулся он.  
Видение никак не желало уходить из головы. Дьявола преследовало смутное чувство, что он совершил непоправимую ошибку. Поставил принципиальность выше эволюции. Как дурак. Как отец.  
— Ты снова мне хамишь? — нахмурился Айон, хватая за подбородок цепкими пальцами. — Не стоило давать тебе поблажек.  
— Поблажек? — усмехнулся Арей. — Человечное отношение ко мне — это поблажка? Конечно, как я мог забыть, я же бесправный раб...  
Хлесткий удар по щеке отозвался в голове болью. Зашипев, дьявол вцепился отцу в горло.  
— Две недели, — холодно произнес Айон, отталкивая его и поднимаясь. — Две недели, и ты умрешь.

Астарот никогда не думал о том, что вернется сюда. Синее пламя Звезды все так же ярко бушевало, растворяя в себе миллиарды реальностей. Он прожил их все. Истина, приоткрывшаяся когда-то, теперь совершенно не имела значения.  
— Я приперся, чувак, — пробормотал Астарот, лениво плюхаясь на сгусток энергии. — Иди и убей меня, я устал от твоего наркоманского мира.  
Бог, усмехаясь, спустился к нему. Правитель Ада непринужденно почесал в затылке.  
— Тут так удобно прикуривать, — констатировал он, макая сигарету в синее пламя.  
— Ты такой непоколебимый и спокойный, — с улыбкой произнес Бог, склоняя голову на бок. — Тебе все безразлично.  
— И чо? — нагло хмыкнул Астарот, подтверждая его слова. Бог присел рядом, заглядывая в потускневшие глаза.  
— Я могу дать тебе жизнь, которую тебе еще не удавалось прожить, — загадочно улыбнулся он. — Твою собственную. Ты всю жизнь думал чужими мыслями. Теперь самое время подумать своими.  
Астарот надолго задумался. Истлевшая сигарета пеплом провалилась вниз, с шипением растворяясь в синем пламени.  
— Снова жить? — наконец тяжело вздохнул Правитель Ада. — Знал бы ты, как я от этого устал...  
— Я дам тебе отдохнуть, — пообещал Бог, приобнимая его и помогая подняться. — Я очищу твою душу от тяготящих чувств. Небытия нет. Есть лишь перерождение.  
Астарот вдруг раскатисто расхохотался, затрясшись, будто в припадке.  
— Небытия нет? — смеялся он, повисая на Боге и едва не падая вниз. — Нет?! Прямо совсем нет?! Так нахер я тогда жил?!  
— Ты мог остаться здесь еще в юности. Ты избрал иную дорогу, — мягко произнес Бог. — Но она все равно привела тебя ко мне.  
Успокоившись, Астарот вздохнул и оперся спиной на сгусток энергии, глядя на Создателя тяжелым взглядом.  
— Каждый приходит к тебе рано или поздно?  
— Каждый, — кивнул Бог. — Кто-то приходит, кто-то отдаляется, кто-то всегда со мной. А кто-то просто чувствует меня.  
— Ты можешь все? — бесцеремонно спросил Астарот в свойственной ему хамоватой манере.  
— Не все, — грустно улыбнулся Создатель. — Я не могу пойти против выбора своих детей. Но ты ведь не об этом. Ты хочешь о чем-то попросить меня?  
— Да. Я хочу увидеть отца.  
Бог шагнул в сторону, жестом указывая на стоящего вдалеке мужчину. Астарот, спотыкаясь, кинулся к нему. Не добежав всего пару метров, он замер, резко замедлив бег, и остановился на одном месте. Мужчина обернулся и с легким удивлением окинул его взглядом.  
— О, кого я вижу, — расплылся он в приветливой улыбке. — Ты совсем не изменился, разгильдяй.  
— Да, папа, — вздохнул Астарот, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и ощущая несвойственную ему неловкость. — Я по-прежнему умею только доставлять проблемы.  
— Чем ты занимался все это время? — с интересом спросил Бафомет, насмешливо глядя на него.  
— Фигней страдал, — буркнул демон, опуская голову и надеясь спрятать румянец под растрепанными волосами.  
— Не сутулься, — усмехнулся отец, шагая к нему и приобнимая за плечи.  
— Я не сутулюсь! — взвился Астарот, ощутив мощный хлопок по спине. — Мне пять тысяч лет, прекрати так себя вести!  
— А ты за все это время так и не удосужился подумать над своим поведением? — хохотнул Золотой Ангел.  
— Терпеть ненавижу думать обо всякой фигне, — процедил Правитель Ада. — Прекрати со мной разговаривать как с ребенком!  
— Но ведь ты так и не повзрослел, — улыбнулся Бафомет, заключая его в крепкие объятия.  
— Я никогда не повзрослею, — вздохнул Астарот, обхватывая отца руками и утыкаясь ему в плечо. — Пожалей меня, я одинокий и несчастный.  
— Конечно, — усмехнулся Золотой Ангел, прижимая сына к себе и мягко укачивая. Демон тихо всхлипнул, вздрогнув всем телом. — Впервые вижу слезы твоего сожаления, — ласково шепнул Бафомет.  
— Я тоже вижу их впервые, — глухо отозвался Астарот. Отец, улыбаясь, погладил по спутанным волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы седые пряди и осторожно расчесывая.  
— А я обрел здесь то, о чем мечтал, — произнес он радостно. — Здесь я могу наблюдать за сплетением реальностей. Это очень увлекательно.  
— Рад за тебя, — буркнул демон угрюмо.  
— Оставайся со мной, — доброжелательно предложил Бафомет. — Ты ведь не можешь один.  
— Я останусь, — безвольно согласился Астарот. — Я надеялся на небытие, но вечность с тобой все же лучше, чем жизнь...  
— Я покажу тебе, что такое жизнь, — пообещал Золотой Ангел. На лице его сияла торжествующая улыбка. — Я покажу. И ты создашь свой мир. Мир новой жизни. Ты поймешь, почему не существует небытие.

Серый потолок, серые стены... Серая комната, серый мир... Ничего не происходило, и вся эта серость все больше давила на Арея. Из отведенного отцом месяца оставалось три дня. Три дня, за которые ничего все равно не изменилось бы. Его день рождения... В этот день всему должен был прийти конец. Всем мечтам, надеждам и оставшимся чувствам. Смерть. Только она ждала теперь впереди.  
Арей дернул ухом, заслышав звук открываемой двери. Он не потрудился даже повернуть голову. Эмоций больше не было. Они ушли куда-то вглубь, оставив лишь безразличие к жестокой реальности.  
— Как ты, мой хороший? — мягко и ласково спросил Айон, присаживаясь рядом на диван. Сын промолчал. Его опустошенный, почти стеклянный взгляд в потолок всерьез напугал. — Я принес вино, — прошептал архангел, касаясь пальцами впалой щеки и поглаживая. — Ты говорил, тебе этого не хватает...  
Сын вновь не ответил и даже не пошевелился. Айон поцеловал его губы и тут же ощутил кольнувший холод.  
— Арей... — произнес он дрожащим голосом. — Поговори со мной, прошу.  
С трудом моргнув, дьявол отвернулся, перевернувшись на бок.  
— Прости меня... — прошептал отец, покрывая поцелуями его щеку, ухо и шею, касаясь губами каждого доступного участка кожи. — Прошу...  
Он обнял сына, зарывшись лицом в жесткие, спутавшиеся волосы и отчаянно выдохнул, крепко сжимая обмякшую ладонь:  
— Прости... Умоляю, прости...  
Арей не чувствовал прикосновений. Они были безразличны. Как и отчаянные мольбы... Как и все происходящее... Он видел только неминуемую смерть.  
Отец целовал его. Целовал пылко и страстно, пытаясь выразить переполнявшую любовь. Дьявол не реагировал. Он не чувствовал ничего, погрузившись в странное состояние предсмертного смирения. Жизнь давно умерла в нем, но теперь смерть вытеснила даже отчаяние и жалость к себе. Арею хотелось лишь конца всего этого. Долгожданного небытия.  
Когда Айон ушел, так ничего и не добившись, дьявол с трудом поднялся, фокусируя взгляд на оставленной бутылке вина. Через несколько минут вино помогло забыться окончательно и провалиться в долгожданный сон.  
Мгла, стоявшая вокруг, пронизывала тоской и безысходностью. Арей видел отца, лежащего в песках пустыни и протягивающего руку к пустоте, будто бы там таилось что-то, ведомое только ему. Словно глядя на мир глазами Айона, Арей понимал, что тот хочет увидеть. Чего ждет...  
Дьявол попытался подать ему руку, но почувствовал лишь легкий холодок, разбежавшийся по коже. Тело было соткано из пустоты. Арей закричал, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы отец услышал, но вместо своего голоса услышал лишь звенящую тишину.  
Сходя с ума от безысходности, дьявол видел, как отец падает на песок, рассыпаясь на части. Проснувшись, он еще долго лежал неподвижно, ощущая стекающие по лицу крупные слезы. От отчаяния хотелось кричать. Но Арей не мог. Он провалился в бред, его трясло в припадке. Чувства, так старательно скрываемые всю жизнь, наконец вышли на поверхность, каждой секундой жизни все больше убивая искалеченную душу.  
— Отец... — хрипло позвал Арей, уставившись в непроглядную темноту. — Приди... Ко мне... Ты мне нужен...  
Стоило заслышать звук открываемой двери, как он тут же бросился к отцу, падая перед ним на колени. На умоляющий и преданный взгляд, полный искренней любви, Айон ответил холодным и презрительным. Пройдя в комнату, он сел на диван, закинув ногу на ногу и сцепив руки в замок.  
— Завтра утром ты умрешь, — произнес он хмуро. — Это уже решено.  
Дьявол подполз к отцу и уткнулся лбом ему в колено. И, нервно дрожа, малодушно разрыдался, обнимая его за ноги. Айон не сделал движений навстречу, но и не попытался отстраниться.  
— Прости меня... — выдавил Арей срывающимся голосом. — Прости за все... Побудь со мной... Побудь со мной, прошу тебя...  
Голова дьявола лежала на коленях отца, будто на плахе. Но в тот момент он просто не мог ощущать себя мертвым. Все чувства завладели им разом, раздирая на части. Желание существовать еще никогда не было настолько сильным. Желание жить. Жить ради Айона, которого смерть хотела отнять.  
— Я так мало времени провел с тобой, — всхлипнул Арей, крепче прижимаясь к архангелу. — Так мало... Я столько не успел тебе сказать... Столько не успел сделать... Побудь со мной в последнюю ночь моей жизни... Ты нужен мне... Папа, ты нужен мне...  
Скользнув рукой по волосам сына, Айон приобнял его за плечи и увлек на диван, прижимая к себе. Дьявол зарылся лицом в седые волосы, бессильно обмякнув в холодных объятиях. Боль и страх сковывали, не позволяя выговорить ни слова.  
Айон взял сына за подбородок, заглядывая в полные слез глаза. Когда губы отца коснулись виска, боль вдруг ушла сама собой. Арей криво улыбнулся, с теплотой посмотрев на него, и уронил голову ему на грудь.  
— Помнишь, ты всегда говорил, что нельзя омрачать радость болью, даже если ты обречен? — дрожащим голосом спросил он. — Я не хочу сегодня чувствовать страдание... Мне хватало его и при жизни...  
— Чего же ты хочешь? — все так же холодно поинтересовался Айон.  
— Поцелуй меня, — тихо выдохнул Арей. — Я хочу успокоиться... Иначе не смогу сказать тебе того, что хотел сказать очень давно...  
Он подался вперед, поднимая голову, и слился с отцом в полном нежности поцелуе. Айон запустил пальцы ему в волосы, оглаживая седые пряди.  
— Ты выглядишь еще хуже, чем раньше, — мрачно усмехнулся он, оторвавшись от сына и оглядев бледное и худое лицо.  
— Ты заставил меня страдать, когда оставил одного, — прошептал дьявол, сжимая его ладонь холодными пальцами. — Я думал, ты, как всегда, просто хочешь заставить меня поверить в то, что ты можешь быть жестоким... Но ты и правда меня убьешь...  
— Тебя убил не я, — твердо отрезал архангел. — В том, что все так случилось, только твоя вина.  
— Пусть так, — глухо произнес Арей, опустив голову. — Пусть я виноват... Просто побудь со мной... Не убивай меня раньше срока... Если ты уйдешь сейчас...  
— Ты хочешь перед смертью успеть сделать то, на что у тебя не хватило всей жизни? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— У меня нет выбора, — прошептал дьявол, обнимая отца и целуя в шею. — Ты лишил меня этого выбора. Ты лишил меня своей мечты. И самого себя. Всего. Кроме тебя у меня ничего нет.  
Не ответив, Айон подхватил сына под бедра и уложил на диван, принимаясь ласкать дрожащее тело. Арей, изогнувшись, прильнул к отцу, обдавая его щеку шумным дыханием. В их последнюю ночь он хотел насладиться Айоном как можно полнее. Он отдавался, больше не сдерживаясь, не боясь показать своих чувств. Не боясь открыть душу и впустить в нее все, что никогда не желал принимать. В эти мгновения он ощущал рай, живущий в душе архангела. В те минуты, когда сплетались их тела и души, он чувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое счастье. И даже если после этого ждала лишь смерть, ничто сейчас не могло изгнать из сознания всепоглощающее блаженство.  
Когда они наконец прилегли отдохнуть, держа друг друга в объятиях, Айон, отдышавшись, посмотрел на сына смягчившимся взглядом и поцеловал его в висок.  
— Арей, — тихо начал он. — Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться...  
— Может, отложишь это хотя бы до утра? — мрачно усмехнулся дьявол, утыкаясь в родное плечо и крепче прижимаясь к горячему живому телу.  
— Я солгал, — выпалил архангел, сжимая его в объятиях. — Я просто хотел увидеть твои чувства... Ты не умрешь... Прости меня...  
— Разве это плохая новость? — захохотал Арей, затрясшись в припадке. — За что ты просишь прощения?  
Айон облегченно вздохнул и, улыбнувшись, погладил сына по волосам. Дьявол схватил его руку и резко оттолкнул от себя.  
— Разве что за то, что ты идиот! — процедил он яростно. — Идиот! Безмозглый, бессердечный, самовлюбленный идиот!!!  
— Я знаю, — вздохнул Айон, пытаясь успокоить сына объятиями. — Знаю... Прости... Ты тоже очень нужен мне...  
— Тебе нужен мозг! — истерично воскликнул Арей, ударив отца по лицу и скатившись с дивана.  
Архангел отвел глаза, коснувшись пальцами оцарапанной щеки. Поднявшись, сын за волосы стащил его с дивана и вжал в стену.  
— Ты столько времени издевался надо мной, чтобы я показал тебе свои чувства? Ты мешал меня с грязью, чтобы потом сказать, что это была всего лишь игра? Ты думаешь, что все это делает тебя святым?! — вскричал он, сдавливая горло отца.  
— Прекрати, — прохрипел Айон, не пытаясь сопротивляться. — Я знаю способ создать наш рай. Мы проживем еще много жизней. Много прекрасных жизней... Мы обретем вечность... Пусти меня...  
— Мне не нужна такая вечность! — отрезал дьявол, сопроводив свои слова хлестким ударом. — Хватит с меня твоего самодурства!  
— Мне надо было тебя убить?! — не выдержал архангел, отталкивая его и хватая за запястья. — Что я должен был делать?!  
Не имея возможность вырваться из стальной хватки отца, Арей попытался пнуть его ногой. Закатив глаза, Айон скрутил сыну руки за спиной.  
— Ты никогда не изменишься, — простонал он измученно. — Никогда...  
Отпустив дьявола, он отошел к дивану и рухнул на него, закрыв ладонью лицо. На другую реакцию он и не рассчитывал, но вот как исправить ситуацию, совершенно не представлял.  
— Я хочу покурить, — вдруг хмуро сообщил Арей, сев на пол.  
— В раю нет сигарет, — устало огрызнулся архангел.  
— Тогда дай мне рай, — злобно буркнул сын.  
— Как вам будет угодно, ваше высочество, — хмыкнул Айон. — Бегу и падаю.  
— Нет, ты лежишь и бездельничаешь, — нагло возразил Арей. — Просто реши для себя, кто тебе нужен — маленький ребенок, который обожал твою мечту, или новый дьявол, который изменится, только когда обретет счастье.  
— Мне нужен ты, — устало простонал Айон. — Ты. Любой ты. Я дам тебе рай, чтобы тебе стало хорошо. А не для того, чтобы ты стал прежним... Ты ведь требуешь от меня добра... Когда мир боли уйдет, останется только добро... Нам обоим нужен наш рай...  
— Так поднимай свою старую задницу с моего дивана и топай создавать рай, — нахально заявил дьявол. Отец, поднявшись, одарил угрожающим взглядом. Вздохнув, Арей присел рядом и обнял его, тут же заставляя растаять.  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, целуя сына в ушко. — Ты больше не злишься?  
— Давай просто уйдем, — тихо ответил Арей. — Я просто хочу свою вечность.  
— Ты даже не хочешь ни с кем прощаться? — удивился архангел.  
— Это не имеет смысла, — категорично отрезал дьявол. — Я хочу поскорее забыть все, что связывает меня с миром бытия.  
День, который должен был стать днем смерти, воплощением отчаяния, теперь принес надежду. Отец не хотел убивать его... Он всего лишь снова попытался понять... И пусть эта очередная попытка была столь же неудачной, как и прежние, Арей чувствовал, будто Айон стал ближе. Поговорить с ним откровенно, рассказать обо всем, таящемся в душе, поведать о самом сокровенном и о том, чему дьявол пытался не придавать значения... Этого хотелось сейчас. Он чувствовал, что наконец может найти в себе силы сказать что-то в ответ на вопрос о своих чувствах, что хочет быть выслушанным. И он уже приготовился говорить, когда отец вдруг задал неожиданный и колкий вопрос, ранивший в самое сердце:  
— Зачем ты спал со своим сыном? Что ты хотел мне этим доказать?  
Он все еще упорно считал, что мир вертится только вокруг него.  
На Арея мгновенно накатило привычное раздражение, и вместо запланированной исповеди он презрительно выдал:  
— Мне хотелось трахаться, а под рукой валялся Агварес. Я не смог отказать себе в этом сомнительном удовольствии.  
— Он пытался убить тебя. Тебя даже это ничему не научило? Ты будешь и дальше лезть в пекло, пока однажды он не прирежет тебя во сне?  
— Я же не прирезал тебя за все эти годы, — ядовито зашипел дьявол. — Хотя ты постоянно трахаешь меня. Причем часто против воли. И постоянно насилуешь мне мозг.  
Вонзив когти в руки отца, лежащие на своих плечах, он оттолкнул его и просто исчез, не желая больше продолжать этот разговор.


	20. Глава 20. Наследник

Эпизод, который оказался стерт из памяти, теперь настойчиво лез в голову, не давая думать ни о чем другом. Когда Астарот ушел, он оставил после себя все такой же невзрачный и опротивевший мир. Ничего не изменилось. Так значит, дело было совсем не в нем?..  
В тот день Арей был не в духе. Отец, только вернувшийся на Землю после нескольких лет вынужденного пребывания в космосе, занимался какими-то своими делами и совершенно не находил времени на сына. Тот злился и коротал часы за работой, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься.  
Когда Айон наконец явился, Арей вышел навстречу, желая поскорее припасть к теплой груди. Улыбнувшись, отец обнял его и поцеловал в висок, приветствуя. Начав ласкаться прямо с порога, демоны проследовали в гостиную и упали на диван, переплетаясь телами.  
— Зачем кусаешься? — вздохнул Айон, ощутив довольно болезненный укус в шею.  
— Захотелось, — нахально ответил сын, совершенно не ощущая своей вины.  
Отец вздохнул, отстраняясь, но Арей рывком притянул его назад. Айон устало потер виски и получил новую царапину на груди.  
— Прекрати, — раздраженно бросил он, отталкивая сына и устремляясь прочь.  
Арей догнал его и схватил за горло, и тут терпение Айона лопнуло. Не намеренный больше терпеть подобную наглость, он царапнул сына по руке, заставляя отпустить себя, и сам схватил за горло, вжимая в диван. Арей молчал, глядя прямо в полные гнева глаза безмятежным и холодным взглядом. Совершенно пустым и равнодушным.  
— Если хочешь над кем-то поиздеваться, найди себе человека, — категорично отрезал Айон. — Я не буду это терпеть.  
Сын промолчал. Обхватив отца ногами, он заставил его упасть на себя и впился в жаркие губы, жаждая слиться с ним в едином порыве. Айон ответил на поцелуй, надеясь, что мир между ними вновь налажен, но острые когти вонзились в спину. Демон оттолкнул сына, донельзя разозленный его поведением, и ушел в свою комнату. Он больше не находил сил это выносить.  
Арей пришел спустя несколько минут. Застав отца хмуро глядящим в окно, встал перед ним на колени, заглядывая в недоуменные фиолетовые глаза.  
— Тебе было плохо? — вздохнул Айон, пытаясь понять. — Из-за меня? Поэтому тебе хотелось сделать мне больно?  
— Мне просто хотелось сделать кому-то больно. И сейчас хочется.  
— Почему мне?  
— Ты попался под руку. Избей меня.  
Айон устало вздохнул, погладив сына по щеке. Нет. Он не понимал. Сколько бы ни пытался.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы это прошло.  
— Это поможет?  
— Да.  
— И как мне тебя избить?  
— Плетью.  
— Хорошо. Раздевайся, я пойду, возьму плеть.  
Раздевшись по пояс, Арей оперся на стену и стал дожидаться отца. Тот вскоре вернулся, помахивая плетью. Окинув взглядом покорно подставленную спину, он с силой ударил по ней, заставив сына дернуться и застонать, прогнувшись от удара. И как только маленький, пусть и очень вредный демоненок, вырос в бесстыдного садомазохиста? Наверное, в какой-то мере это было у них семейное. Но все же казалось, что сын перешел некую грань.  
Принявшись бить Арея плетью, Айон оставлял на его теле длинные кровавые полосы и с наслаждением наблюдал, как он дергается и стонет от каждого удара, царапая когтями стену. Часть мозга упорно воспринимала эту игру как наказание обнаглевшего ребенка. Даже если ребенок сам об этом попросил, чтобы снять стресс.  
Исполосовав всю спину, Айон ударил наискосок, попав сразу по всем полосам, оставленным плетью, и Арей рухнул на пол, не выдержав этого удара. Айон опустил плеть и, наклонившись над сыном, немного виновато спросил:  
— Больно? Я перестарался?  
— Ты ни в чем не знаешь меры, — усмехнулся Арей. От боли он весь дрожал. Дыхание сбивалось, и из груди все еще рвались глухие стоны.  
— Прости, — прошептал отец, поднимая его на руки и целуя в лоб.  
— В этом нет ничего плохого, — пожал плечами Арей. Опустив сына на кровать, Айон принялся гладить его, дожидаясь, пока затянутся рубцы на спине. — Зато мне стало легче.  
— Хорошо, — виновато вздохнул Айон. Положив голову сына себе на колени, он стал гладить его по волосам, перебирая седые и черные пряди. И тихо прошептал: — Ты изменился...  
— Угу, — промычал Арей, утыкаясь отцу в колени.  
— Из-за Ада?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему?  
— Он в моей голове.  
— Кто?  
— Тот, кто хочет небытия.  
— Ох... — только и выдохнул Айон, напряженно потирая виски. Похоже, его ждала очередная проблема...  
— Он делает меня мертвым, — произнес сын, вскидывая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
— Кто? — устало спросил отец.  
— Демон в золотых доспехах, — пояснил Арей. — Его мир бессмысленный и серый. И причиняет боль.  
— Может, мне изгнать его из тебя?  
— Его никак не изгнать.  
— Я хотя бы попробую...  
— Не надо. Это опасно.  
— Ну и что? Речь идет о сознании и счастье моего сына.  
— Хочешь тоже стать сумасшедшим?  
— Зато я тебя пойму.  
— В этом нет смысла, — вздохнул Арей, перекатываясь на бок. — Если мы оба будем сумасшедшими, кто нас спасет?  
Отец только крепче обнял его, прижимая к себе.  
— Ладно. Если тебя спасаю я такой, какой есть, я не буду этого делать... Но ты точно уверен, что я не справлюсь?  
— Я не хочу рисковать.  
— И что мне теперь? — обреченно произнес Айон. Голос предательски дрогнул. — Смотреть, как ты мучаешься? Как умираешь?  
Арей поцеловал отца, надеясь успокоить, но тот все же психанул и ударил кулаком в стену.  
— Успокойся, — посоветовал сын, приобнимая его за плечи и замечая, что они дрожат.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно! Не хочу!  
— Ну попробуй залезть ко мне в башку, — сдался Арей.  
Обхватив ладонями лицо сына, Айон коснулся лбом его лба и прикрыл глаза, проникая в глубокое и вязкое сознание. Там, в дебрях чужого и странного разума, он увидел Арея, прикованного к стене в темной камере, и демона в золотых доспехах, стоящего рядом.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Айон, не сумев разглядеть больше ничего вокруг.  
— Зачем ты пришел сюда? — задали ему встречный вопрос.  
— Это сознание моего сына, — хмыкнул Айон. — Я имею полное право здесь находиться.  
— Это я тут живу, иди отсюда.  
— А тебя кто-то звал сюда? — вкрадчиво произнес Айон, немного обескураженный. — Это меня сюда пригласили.  
— Го перебазарим, — бесцеремонно предложил демон в золотых доспехах, усаживаясь на пол и щелкая пальцами.  
Айон не успел сделать совершенно ничего, как они уже оказались на поляне, посреди которой был разведен синий костер. На нем преспокойно жарились шашлыки, а рядом валялась потрепанная подушка в цветочек. Поляна с чертовыми шашлыками внутри чьего-то сознания. Незваный обитатель этого места шокировал все больше и больше.  
— Садись, — пригласил Астарот, указав рукой на безмятежную зеленую травку.  
— Ну допустим... — согласился Айон, осторожно осматриваясь.  
— Сигаретку хочешь?  
— Я не курю, пью только.  
Астарот протянул бокал вина и прикурил от костра. Приняв вино из его руки, Айон осторожно начал разговор.  
— Ну и? Зачем ты поселился здесь? Зачем тебе нужен Арей?  
— Мне скучно, чувак, — простодушно пояснил Астарот.  
— И поэтому ты решил испортить ему жизнь?  
— Его жизнь была бы интереснее, если бы он был счастлив. Но даже если я уйду, ничего не изменится.  
— Почему?  
— У него с головой проблемы. А я тут просто мимо проходил.  
— И почему у него с головой проблемы?  
— Это ты его рожал. Это все твоя дурная наследственность.  
— Моя? Я не мечтаю о небытии. И не убиваю ради удовольствия.  
— Ты просто детей своих не понимаешь. Не понимаешь, почему он делает убивашки. Тебе пофиг.  
— Но он несчастен... Я не хочу, чтобы он был несчастным...  
— И поэтому надо выгнать бедного бомжа из его башки? Я-то тут при чем?  
— Мне все равно, в какую башку ты пойдешь жить. Ищи себе другую башку.  
Астарот показал язык. Он нагло не платил за аренду и не собирался никуда переезжать.  
— Рожай себе тогда другого сына и радуйся, этот все равно уже с ума сошел, — нахально заявил он.  
— А если я тебя убью? — угрожающе сощурился Айон.  
— Да убивай, сколько влезет, если тебе больше заняться нечем.  
Материализовав меч, Айон пронзил Астарота насквозь, но тот просто исчез и появился за его спиной, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Давай играть в прятки, — предложил он, нисколько не смутившись. Айон с досадой опустил меч.  
— Понятно. Убить я тебя не могу. Чего и следовало ожидать...  
— А чего меня убивать? Я няшка!  
— Я хочу поговорить с сыном. Внутри его сознания.  
— Он очень занят.  
— Чем?  
— Он убивает свою душу.  
— Тогда я тем более хочу с ним поговорить. Пропусти.  
— Он тебя не пустит туда.  
— Он не пустит? Почему?  
— Ты ему помешаешь.  
— Убивать себя? Он хочет этого?  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами, и они вновь оказались в темной и мрачной тюрьме, где сидел прикованный к стене Арей. Еще в первый раз Айона едва не стошнило от трупного запаха. И как только сын выносил все это? Как мог находиться здесь?  
— Почему ты скован? — спросил Айон, подходя к нему. Арей поднял голову, уставившись на отца единственным глазом.  
— Так было всегда.  
— С самого рождения?  
— Я был здесь до рождения.  
— Почему? Что тебя сковало?  
— Так было всегда, — повторил Арей.  
— Но почему? Ты не знаешь?  
Сын молчал. Айон упал перед ним на колени. Нет, это было уже слишком. Что все это, черт побери, значило? «До рождения»? Значило ли это «до зачатия»? Или это значило... жизнь? Айон слишком боялся спросить.  
— Подойди, — хрипло попросил Арей.  
Когда отец приблизился, он поцеловал его в губы и, ощутив, что ему отвечают, подался вперед, но цепи протестующе звякнули, не пуская.  
— Порви их... — шепнул Айон.  
— Нельзя.  
— А хочешь?  
— Они... Сдерживают...  
— Почему?  
Арей заплакал, и отец обнял его, пытаясь утешить. Сын уткнулся ему в шею. Он льнул, как к спасению, но не позволял себя спасти.  
— Почему нельзя порвать эти цепи? — прошептал Айон. Растерянность схлынула. Пришел страх. И пугающее понимание, что происходит. Как работает сознание сына. Какие предохранители оно воздвигло, чтобы существовать.  
— Нельзя...  
— Но почему?  
— Нельзя... Нельзя...  
— Просто нельзя? Не люблю это слово. Не люблю запреты. Для меня их не существует. Я просто делаю, что хочу.  
— Нельзя...  
— А ты хотел бы?  
— Не буду... Ничего... Хотеть...  
— Почему?  
— Не хочу...  
— Не хочешь хотеть?  
— Будет... Плохо...  
— Если хотеть, будет плохо? Почему?  
— Хотеть... Нельзя... Будет... Плохо...  
— Но почему будет плохо?  
— Будет... Обязательно будет...  
— Но что тебе сделает плохо?  
— Я...  
— Но тебе и сейчас плохо. Разве нет?  
Арей только плакал, ничего больше не отвечая. А Айону казалось, что он достаточно силен, чтобы услышать ответ и научиться с этим жить.  
— Если ты сам себе сделаешь плохо, то ты сам себе можешь плохо и не делать...  
— Нет...  
— Почему ты хочешь сделать себе плохо?  
Сын упрямо молчал.  
— Я не могу тебе помочь... — вздохнул Айон. — Если ты не хочешь...  
— Оковы... Нужны... Они... Сдерживают...  
— От чего?  
— Чтобы... Не... Убить... Создателя...  
— Создателя? Какого создателя?  
— Тебя... — прозвучал ошеломляющий ответ.  
— А ты хочешь меня убить? — спросил Айон, вздрогнув. — Зачем?  
— Не хочу... Хотеть...  
— Зачем?  
Арей все плакал. Будто боялся сказать. Признаться в ненависти. Но Айон совершенно не чувствовал, что злится на него. Он злился на себя. А сыну отчаянно хотелось помочь.  
— Зачем тебе меня убивать? — настойчиво повторил Айон. Но снова не получил ответа. — Ну зачем? — с мольбой спросил он, нежно погладив сына по волосам. — Ты меня ненавидишь?  
— Я — это ты.  
— И ты хочешь уничтожить себя? Поэтому ты хочешь меня убить?  
— Я хочу быть свободным...  
— А ты... Зависишь от меня?  
— Нет... Не хочу... Ничего... Хотеть...  
Айон ощутил, как по лицу бегут слезы. Это было невыносимой пыткой. Страшнее, чем потерять семью, страшнее, чем годы пустоты и одиночества. Осознание, что создал страдание, пытаясь создать счастье. Оно было страшнее всего.  
— Что тебя освободит? Как ты можешь стать свободным?  
— Смерть создателя...  
— Моя?  
— Да.  
Не в силах выдержать этой боли, Айон покинул сознание сына. Едва придя в себя, он, пошатываясь, встал и ушел. Сын кинулся за ним. Улегшись на кровать в соседней комнате, Айон дал волю слезам, совершенно не заметив Арея, который лег рядом и обнял, принявшись целовать в попытке утешить.  
— Почему я всегда люблю тех, кто хочет меня убить? — выдавил Айон, утыкаясь в подушку.  
— Я не хочу...  
— Не хочешь хотеть... И потому тебе плохо.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Арей, припадая губами к виску отца. — Больше, чем себя.  
— Правду о моем рождении узнать было не так больно... — простонал Айон.  
— Я не могу так много для тебя значить.  
— Можешь.  
— Я предупреждал, что тебе не стоит лезть мне в голову.  
— А я всегда узнаю вещи, причиняющие мне боль, — горько усмехнулся Айон. — Все равно я тебя люблю.  
Арей уткнулся отцу в плечо, и тот крепче прижал его к себе. Разочарование убивало. Картина мира рухнула. Айон как-то смог собрать себя воедино после всех ударов судьбы, но сейчас чувствовал, что это будет уже выше его сил.  
— Если я умру, ты перестанешь страдать? — тихо спросил он.  
— Нет, — без колебаний ответил Арей, утыкаясь ему в волосы.  
— Тебе все равно будет больно?  
— Я не хочу твоей смерти.  
— Ты ведь думал, что я погиб...  
— И это было невыносимо.  
— А ты чувствовал освобождение?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Он — это не я.  
— Вас много? — вздохнул Айон. Сын отмахнулся.  
— Не думай обо всем этом. Я люблю тебя.  
Арей никогда не хотел говорить об истинных причинах. Об истинных желаниях. Отцу нельзя было доверять. Он любил свои убеждения гораздо больше, чем кого-либо. И никому бы не позволил безнаказанно их разбить.  
— А может быть дело в том... — тихо начал Айон. — Что ты не убил меня в себе? Не перестал любить? И твоя свобода — это отсутствие любви ко мне?  
— Тогда мне не нужна свобода.  
Айон крепче обнял сына. Он явно проникся этой лживой хуетой. Как же он любил верить в то, что ему просто нравилось, безотносительно того, насколько это вписывалось в существующую реальность и просто в здравый смысл.  
— Ты будешь страдать всю жизнь... — с болью и сожалением напомнил он.  
— Нет. Просто ответь на мою любовь.  
— Так боль проходит?  
— Да.  
— Тогда я буду тебя любить...

***

Утро выдалось пасмурным и дождливым. Проснувшись, Агварес присел на постели, заглянул в окно и сразу же лег обратно, с головой накрываясь одеялом. От тоски хотелось выть. Без Астарота было холодно и одиноко. Юноша провел с ним большую часть жизни и не мог так просто отпустить. Без него все почему-то потеряло смысл.  
Агварес не сразу услышал, как вошел отец и спросил о самочувствии. Отозвавшись лишь с третьего раза, юноша поднял заплаканные глаза и дрожащим голосом выпалил:  
— Мне получше...  
— Я тебе пиццу принес, — вздохнул Арей, ставя на стол поднос. — Будешь?  
Агварес кивнул и, поднявшись с постели, взял небольшой кусок и принялся неторопливо жевать.  
— Вкусно... — произнес он задумчиво.  
Дьявол со вздохом откинулся на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Раз сына не получилось расшевелить даже едой, то он уже не знал, что еще могло помочь.  
— Еще что-нибудь хочешь? — безнадежно спросил он, с сочувствием глядя на то, как Агварес заторможено разглядывает кусок пиццы.  
— Ты сейчас занят?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я посидел с тобой?  
— Да... Если ты не занят...  
Дожевав кусок, Агварес лег обратно в постель, попадая прямиком в теплые объятия отца. Арей облизал пальцы сына, перепачканные в еде, и, запустив руку в спутанные волосы, прижал его голову к груди, прижимаясь губами к закрытому рваной челкой лбу.  
— Если я пообещаю, что больше не буду на тебя злиться, тебе станет легче?  
Агварес поднял на него грязные черно-фиолетовые глаза. Каким же он сейчас казался ребенком...  
— А ты правда-правда на меня больше злиться не будешь? — с недоверчивой надеждой переспросил он.  
— Да.  
— Я постоянно думаю, что ты опять... Будешь обращаться со мной, как раньше...  
— Не буду, успокойся.  
— Правда не будешь? Ты больше не будешь меня ненавидеть?  
— Не буду, — в который раз терпеливо повторил Арей.  
Агварес тихо всхлипнул и уткнулся ему в грудь. Прижался крепче, когда отец погладил по волосам. И вздрогнул, ощутив, как он приподнял майку и прижал руку к груди. От волнения сердце билось слегка неровно.  
— Я люблю тебя, — ласково шепнул Арей.  
Хрипло вздохнув, юноша ошарашенно и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Улыбнувшись, отец погладил по волосам и нежно поцеловал растерянно приоткрытые губы.  
— Ты правда меня любишь? — с надеждой произнес Агварес, не веря своим ушам.  
— Да.  
Юноша крепко обнял отца и заплакал от счастья, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
— Все пройдет, — утешил Арей, прижимая к себе и гладя по голове.  
— Пройдет, — улыбнулся Агварес сквозь слезы.  
— Принести тебе еще пиццу?  
Агварес помотал головой, крепче обнимая отца. Арей принялся чесать его за ушком, вслушиваясь в громкое урчание.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил юноша и тут же поймал недоуменный взгляд. — Спасибо, что все-таки полюбил меня...  
Закрыв глаза, он довольно замурчал, купаясь в ласке. Сухие губы касались лица, оставляя на коже приятный след своих прикосновений. Об этом он мечтал всю свою жизнь... Все время, пока был в одиночестве...  
Он так и уснул на руках отца. Укрыв сына одеялом, Арей разделся и лег к нему. Агварес был таким милым и теплым, что не хотелось лишать себя удовольствия обнимать его во время сна. Просто быть вместе. Не одному. Сейчас они оба в этом нуждались.  
Проснувшись, Арей увидел перед собой Айона. После недавней ссоры он не испытывал ни малейшего желания снова с ним встречаться. Но отец приперся, чтобы снова все испортить. Будто в этом состоял смысл его жизни. Будто у него вообще не находилось других дел.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — хмуро спросил Арей.  
— Тебя пришел навестить, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил отец. — Как ты?  
— Все хорошо, — сдержанно процедил дьявол.  
— Вижу, ты по-другому относишься к сыну... — осторожно, с виной в голосе начал Айон.  
— Если я не буду с ним нянчиться, он сдохнет, — хмыкнул Арей. Мнение отца ни черта не стоило. А вот обнажать перед ним душу было противно и опасно.  
— По крайней мере, ты не хочешь, чтобы он сдох...  
— Если он сдохнет, меня убьет Сатана.  
Айон вздохнул, поняв, что сын совсем не изменился. Арей отвернулся, желая только поскорее избавиться от созерцания ненавистной рожи, и вздрогнул, заметив слезы в глазах Агвареса. Тот, похоже, проснулся уже довольно давно...  
— Ты все слышал? — спросил Арей подрагивающим от напряжения голосом.  
Всхлипнув, Агварес вылез из-под одеяла и убежал прочь. Дьявол помрачнел и перевел на отца полный злости взгляд.  
— Это все ты! — прошипел он гневно. — Если бы ты не приперся, все было бы хорошо!  
Вскочив, он спешно накинул халат и ринулся за сыном. Айону оставалось только недоуменно посмотреть ему вслед.  
Агварес сидел в спальне отца, обняв подушку и плача, как ребенок. Едва Арей вошел, он поднял на него глаза и тихо, виновато прошептал:  
— Прости меня...  
— За что? — тяжело вздохнул дьявол, обнимая сына в попытке успокоить и утешить.  
— За то, что я родился... — тихо всхлипнул Агварес.  
— Это ты прости. Это из-за меня ты родился, — с неподдельной болью ответил Арей, утыкаясь ему в волосы.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь за это?  
— Нет. Я тебя люблю.  
— Но ты сказал Айону, что просто боишься Сатану...  
— Мне непросто признаться, что я умею любить.  
Подняв глаза, юноша жалобно посмотрел на отца, за что тут же получил поцелуй в трепещущие веки. Этот Арей был так не похож на того, что желал ему смерти...  
— Так хорошо... — умиротворенно вздохнул Агварес, крепче прижимаясь к дьяволу и наслаждаясь лаской. — Как никогда...  
— Хочешь, пройдемся по лесу? — предложил Арей, поглаживая сына по спине.  
— Хочу...  
Даже на прогулке Агварес не оставлял попыток как можно чаще прикоснуться к отцу в жажде почувствовать наконец обретенную любовь. Он крепко держал его за руку, с восторгом ощущая в ладони холодные костлявые пальцы. Арей вел по тропинке вдоль леса, где повсюду расцветали цветы и травы, благоухая запахами весенней природы. Воздух после грозы был так свеж и чист, что казалось, будто нигде на Земле не может быть иначе. Не хотелось думать о том, что существует еще что-то кроме этого клочка рая.  
Агварес потерся о плечо отца, довольно улыбаясь. Он так боялся потерять его... И вот они снова были вместе и даже стали куда счастливее, чем раньше... Впрочем, вряд ли это могло сделать Арея счастливым, и юноша понимал, что ничего не в силах с этим поделать. Но Астарот так долго пытался научить жить настоящим... Может, стоило попытаться хотя бы ради него?  
Отец остановился и поцеловал, обхватив пальцами подбородок. Агварес с восторгом припал к жесткой груди.  
— Папа, если бы я умер, я бы ничего Сатане не сказал... — произнес он с искренней преданностью.  
— Если бы ты умер, ты никому бы ничего не сказал, — хмыкнул Арей, но, уткнувшись ему в шею, сын промолчал в ответ.  
Поддев пальцем его подбородок, дьявол заставил вновь посмотреть себе в глаза. Взгляд Агвареса был преданным и полным безоговорочной покорности. Арей усмехнулся и провел пальцем по губам сына, ощущая, какие они шершавые и искусанные. Агварес тихо вздохнул и чуть приоткрыл рот, куда тут же скользнул палец отца. Прикрыв глаза, юноша принялся неумело посасывать его, не зная, куда деть смущение. Ласки возбуждали, и от этого становилось невыносимо стыдно.  
Арей поцеловал в губы, без стыда и стеснения, властно, но с любовью. Скользнул рукой по животу, проникая все дальше под рубашку и добираясь до груди.  
— Папа, я тебя люблю, — прошептал Агварес, заливаясь краской, но никак не препятствуя его действиям.  
Ответом стал поцелуй в шею. Арей принялся расстегивать рубашку сына, и тот, понимая, к чему все идет, самозабвенно отдавался ласкам. Терся голой грудью, тихо постанывал и пытался незаметно просунуть руку себе в штаны. Когда Арей принялся посасывать его сосочки, Агварес громко заурчал и стал выгибаться навстречу.  
Зубами расстегнув ширинку сына, который явно уже весь извелся от нетерпения, дьявол, помедлив секунду, вдруг подхватил его на руки и понес домой. Юноша разочарованно вздохнул. Однако дома ждало продолжение. Когда отец опустил на кровать, ложась сверху, Агварес нетерпеливо потерся пахом о его ногу. Быстро избавившись от лишней одежды, Арей заключил сына в объятия. Тот довольно урчал, постанывал и терся об него, готовый отдать всего себя.  
Он любил отца так искренне, что совсем забывал о себе и своих чувствах, ставя его чувства превыше своих. И их близость была благодарностью, благостной лаской, которой Агваресу всю жизнь так недоставало. Отец целовал все тело, заставляя извиваться от наслаждения, полностью забывшись и погрузившись в этот сладостный омут. Но когда юноша призывно раздвинул ноги, моля наконец подарить величайшее наслаждение, Арей вдруг остановился. Чуть помедлив, что встал и ушел, просто оставив его так — растерянным, испуганным и обиженным.  
Задрожав, Агварес побежал за отцом. Примчавшись в гостиную, он прижался к нему, севшему на диван и нервно выдыхающему дым от сигареты.  
— Папа... — прошептал он, едва не плача. — Я что-то сделал не так? Я тебя чем-то разозлил?  
Арей сбросил с себя его руки и отвернулся, дав понять, что не желает продолжать разговор. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Агварес разрыдался и убежал к себе. Через несколько минут отец все же пришел к нему, застав рыдающим, свернувшимся калачиком на кровати. И, сев рядом, погладил по волосам, пытаясь утешить.  
— Что я сделал не так? — бессильно всхлипнул юноша, плача от отчаяния.  
— Ты не виноват, — тихо ответил дьявол. Шмыгнув носом, Агварес поднял голову и уставился на него полными слез глазами.  
— Тогда почему?..  
— Я вспомнил твою мать.  
Юноша вновь уткнулся в подушку, сильнее разрыдавшись. Арей огладил его дрожащие плечи.  
— Прости... Прости... Лучше бы меня не было... Тебе из-за меня больно... Всем из-за меня больно...  
Охваченный жалостью, дьявол крепко обнял сына и принялся укачивать, как ребенка.  
— Просто... После твоей мамы... — попытался объяснить он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я ненавижу все, что может о ней напомнить...  
Его слова почти заглушали громкие, отчаянные рыдания.  
— И когда я о ней вспомнил... — продолжал Арей, превозмогая себя. И вновь, стоило замолкнуть, как воздух сотряс протяжный вой.  
— Прости, что я родился... Если бы меня не было, тебе было бы лучше...  
Дьявол вздохнул, решив наконец сказать все как есть.  
— Я ушел, потому что у меня не встает, когда я о ней думаю.  
Агварес всхлипнул снова, но уже гораздо тише и спокойнее.  
— Я расстроился, что все порчу, — закончил Арей.  
— Нет, папа... — мотнул головой сын, обнимая его. — Нет...  
Арей уткнулся ему в плечо, прижимая к себе сотрясающееся от утихающих рыданий тело.  
— Я тебя очень люблю... — искренне прошептал юноша ему на ушко. — Ты на самом деле хороший... Просто ты много страдал...  
Дьявол поцеловал сына в щеку, гладя дрожащую спину и пробегаясь пальцами по каждому позвонку. Такое отношение было приятно. Но если бы Агварес не пытался искать оправдания мудачеству, ему было бы куда проще разочароваться и разлюбить.  
— Хочешь, я что-нибудь для тебя сделаю? — предложил он, преданно взглянув отцу в глаза.  
— Поласкай меня, — усмехнулся Арей, откидываясь на подушки и сжимая в руке свой член.  
Агварес кивнул и неуверенно погладил мягкий и неестественно холодный орган. Дьявол прикрыл глаза, продолжая насмешливо улыбаться. Сын ласкал пальцами, но вскоре, осмелев, несмело лизнул обнажившуюся головку, заставив шумно вздохнуть. Он посасывал член как леденец, причмокивая и обволакивая влажной слюной, которая стекала вниз по уже отвердевшему стволу. С таким старанием, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Арей отстранил сына и, уловив в настороженно-печальных глазах немой вопрос: «Опять?..», подтянул к себе за бедра и насадил на свой член. Агварес ахнул, когда его тут же повалили на кровать и принялись яростно трахать. Он стонал и кричал, впиваясь в спину отца когтями и получая наконец долгожданную близость. Над ухом слышалось почти звериное, дикое рычание, а из уст вылетали лишь отрывистые вздохи и стоны.  
Отец довел до вершины наслаждения, сопроводив кульминацию громким победным рыком. Придя в себя, Агварес прижался к нему и замурлыкал. Было просто потрясающе хорошо. Как никогда и ни с кем. Все беды отступили на мгновения. И показалось, что жизнь стоит того.  
Ответив на нежный и долгий поцелуй в губы, Агварес снова довольно заурчал, счастливо улыбаясь. После такого заснуть было совсем не трудно. И снились светлые и легкие сны.  
Утром Арея ожидал заботливо приготовленный завтрак в постель. Приятно удивленный, дьявол принялся есть. Обычно он делал это крайне редко, но с сыном в последнее время выходило просто за компанию. Правда этот раз казался каким-то особенным. Агварес маячил рядом, нервно заламывая пальцы и не находя себе места. И явно хотел чего-то еще.  
— Вкусно? Тебе нравится? — спросил он, явно переживая.  
— Да. Ты сам готовил?  
— Да...  
Улыбнувшись, Арей одобрительно погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в щеку, благодаря за заботу.  
— Ты хорошо готовишь.  
— Может, тебе еще что-нибудь принести? — с задором спросил просиявший сын.  
— Не нужно, — покачал головой Арей. — Иди ко мне.  
Долго уговаривать не пришлось. Агварес с готовностью плюхнулся на кровать и, получив поцелуй за ушко, громко муркнул и уткнулся отцу в ноги.  
— Сделай мне массаж, — улыбнулся дьявол, перекатываясь на живот.  
Сын принялся массировать ему плечи, убрав со спины длинные седые волосы. Он бережно ласкал пальцами шею, зная, как Арею это приятно. В конце концов, тот обнял его и прижал к себе, благодарно целуя в подбородок.  
— Хочешь тоже стать ученым и работать вместе со мной?  
— Ученым? — недоверчиво переспросил Агварес. С такой интонацией, будто на самом деле хотел сказать: «Это ты мне?».  
— Да. Как я. Тогда ты стал бы моим наследником. И я оставил бы тебе свой город.  
Заметив, как у Агвареса задрожали губы, Арей недоуменно спросил:  
— Чего ты?  
Сын, не ответив, бросился ему на шею.  
— Спасибо... Спасибо... Спасибо... — повторял он, покрывая поцелуями лицо.  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя учил?  
— Да! Да!  
Арей усмехнулся и потрепал сына по волосам. Агварес прижимался к нему, дрожа. Похоже, внезапное предложение оказалось для него слишком большим потрясением.  
— А когда ты начнешь меня учить? — нетерпеливо спросил он, едва отойдя от шока.  
— Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе все свои изобретения.  
Агварес тут же согласился.  
Весь день они провели в лаборатории, где Арей подробно рассказывал о каждом своем изобретении и демонстрировал, как оно работает. На то, чтобы объяснить все, что требовалось, необходимо было несколько лет, но дьявол не заботился об этом, вдохновенно повествуя об истории каждой вещи, что была произведена на свет его мыслью. Сын слушал очень внимательно, и Арей только радовался от такого замечательного слушателя.  
— Ну как, интересно? — спросил он уже под конец дня.  
— Да... — рассеянно ответил Агварес.  
— Понял что-нибудь?  
— Понял...  
— Тогда завтра продолжим, — усмехнулся дьявол и, потрепав сына по волосам, велел: — А сейчас иди спать.  
Следующее утро прошло так же, как и предыдущий день. Арей водил Агвареса по лаборатории, рассказывая о своей работе, а после обеда предложил съездить на один из заводов в соседних городах, где производили его изобретения. Порой он сам бывал там, и сейчас ничего не мешало взять в поездку сына.  
Дорога была долгой. От скуки Арей курил, стряхивая пепел в окно, и смотрел на серое небо, заволоченное тучами. Он любил ездить по этой дороге. Почти всегда она была совершенно пустынной. По обе стороны рос густой лес, лишь иногда сменяясь просторными полями. Проезжая здесь, дьявол всегда чувствовал какую-то неосмысленную свободу, будто летел по небу, поднимаясь все выше и выше. Здесь ему не требовался смысл, он просто существовал, позволяя мыслям самим хозяйничать в голове.  
Весь мир в такие моменты ощущался домом. В теплом салоне «Хаммера» было так уютно, когда дождь стучал по крыше, и ветер за окном крушил деревья. За долгий путь Агварес уснул на заднем сидении, не мешая Арею погружаться в привычную атмосферу умиротворенности.  
На заводе они пробыли до самого вечера. А потом, зайдя перекусить в ближайшее кафе, наконец отправились домой и прибыли уже за полночь.  
— Я так устал, — сообщил Арей, выходя из машины и лениво потягиваясь. — Пойдем, примем душ и сразу спать.  
Он долго лежал в ванне, расслабляясь после тяжелого дня. Агварес несмело залез к нему, все еще боясь разозлить неосторожным действием. Но отец обнял и прижал к себе.  
Когда вода уже остыла, Арей наконец вылез из ванны и, скомандовав сыну тоже вылезать, принялся вытирать его пушистым полотенцем. Агварес разомлел от такой нежности, от непривычной заботы. И на мгновение ощутил себя ребенком, которым никогда не был.  
— Папа... — робко произнес он слегка подрагивающим голосом. — А ты можешь мне повторить то, что рассказывал про свои изобретения?  
— Зачем? — удивился Арей.  
— Я не все понял... — виновато пробормотал Агварес.  
— Почему ты сразу не сказал?  
— Я испугался... Я подумал, что если не понимаю, то я глупый и тебя подвожу...  
Вздохнув, Арей прижал сына к себе и погладил по волосам.  
— Ты правда хочешь стать ученым? — спросил он устало. — Тебе это правда интересно? Или ты тоже соврал, чтобы меня не расстраивать?  
— Я хочу стать, как ты...  
— Зачем? Быть мной плохо.  
— Хочу быть как ты. Хочу стать твоим наследником, чтобы ты мной гордился...  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал страдать. Как страдаю я.  
— Вообще... Мне... Мне не очень хочется быть ученым... Для меня это трудно...  
— А кем тебе хочется быть?  
— Но я хочу быть твоим наследником... — всхлипнул Агварес, зарываясь лицом в волосы отца. Арей вновь устало вздохнул, обнимая его дрожащие плечи. И в который раз повторил:  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что я об этом всегда мечтал... Чтобы ты меня ценил... Чтобы ты мной гордился... Но я почти ничего не понимаю в твоих объяснениях... У меня ничего не получится... Мне не стать ученым, значит, я никогда не буду твоим наследником...  
— Мог бы сразу мне об этом сказать.  
Агварес громче разрыдался.  
— Я думал, что у меня получится, если я немного постараюсь! — выдавил он сквозь всхлипы.  
— Перестань плакать, меня это бесит, — раздраженно процедил Арей, закатив глаза.  
Юноша вздрогнул и попытался сдержать рвущиеся из груди рыдания. Плотно сжав губы, он утер слезы и шумно вздохнул, внезапно сильно побледнев. Отец обнял, вновь принявшись ласкать, и Агварес прижался к нему, нервно дрожа.  
— Я правда хотел стать твоим наследником, — тихо произнес он, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув.  
— Мне все равно, чем ты будешь заниматься, — утешил Арей. — Можешь вообще ничего не делать, у меня полно денег, чтобы тебя содержать.  
— Но...  
— Ты можешь заниматься, чем хочешь. Я даже дам тебе на это денег.  
— Но если бы я стал ученым, как ты, это было бы так здорово... Мы бы проводили больше времени вместе... Разговаривали о том, что тебе интересно... Если бы я стал твоим наследником, я был бы всегда с тобой... А потом бы я продолжил твое дело, и твои труды не пропали даром...  
— Но если ты не можешь, то незачем себя насиловать.  
— Но... Я всегда мечтал только о том, чтобы быть как ты...  
— Я несчастен. Я страдаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты повторил мою судьбу.  
— Ты ученый. Ты так много сделал для людей. А я... Я бездарь. Я могу только спать и есть... И ничего меня больше не интересует...  
— Найди себе занятие, которое будет приносить удовольствие.  
Агварес понурился, безнадежно уставившись в пол. Арей вздохнул и поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Тебе совсем ничего не хочется?  
Сын покачал головой и задрожал, готовый снова впасть в истерику. В безнадежной попытке предотвратить намечающийся апокалипсис Арей предложил:  
— Ну, хочешь, я тебе еще про парочку своих увлечений расскажу? Может, тебе хоть что-то понравится.  
Агварес посмотрел на него с некоторой надеждой, и дьявол продолжил:  
— Умеешь на мотоцикле ездить?  
— Нет...  
— Хочешь, научу?  
— Давай...  
Наверное, это было не самое подходящее время. Но Арея мало волновал довольно поздний час. Зайдя в гараж, он уселся на мотоцикл и подозвал к себе сына, дружелюбно улыбаясь.  
— Садись сзади, я тебя прокачу.  
Агварес сел, крепко обхватив отца руками, и мотоцикл сорвался с места, унося их прочь от дома. Не рассчитав дороги в темноте, Арей почти сразу врезался в дерево, и демонов отбросило в разные стороны от удара. Уже притерпевшийся к постоянным авариям, Арей почти точно приземлился на ноги. Он управлялся в таких ситуациях достаточно ловко, чего нельзя было сказать об Агваресе.  
— Вот черт, — выругался дьявол, едва не споткнувшись о сына. Тот лежал на земле и тихо скулил от боли. Арей кое-как донес его до дома, при этом прихрамывая сам. — Лучше просто спи и ешь. Это безопаснее, — вздохнул он, опуская сына на кровать и плюхаясь рядом.  
Тот молчал, и от этого Арей лишь больше чувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Прости. Я больше не буду к тебе лезть, делай что хочешь, — устало произнес он, закрывая глаза.  
Агварес задрожал, готовый вновь разрыдаться, но сдержался. Сжав руку отца, он благоговейно прошептал:  
— Ты замечательный. Очень замечательный...  
— Ты из-за меня все время страдаешь.  
— Я с детства тобой восхищался. Но... Видимо мне придется смириться, что я не могу столького добиться... И разделить твои увлечения... Ты теперь меня хотя бы полюбил... Я должен быть доволен уже этим...  
— Я добился всего этого, когда потерял все остальное. Я думал, что это хоть немного заполнит пустоту в моей душе.  
Агварес молча обнял отца и заплакал. Жалея то ли себя, то ли его.  
— Лучше просто наслаждайся жизнью, — ласково шепнул Арей, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Мне будет приятно смотреть на твою счастливую улыбку.  
Сын улыбнулся, хоть слезы еще текли по его щекам.  
— Прости, что я плачу, — виновато ответил он, стирая их с лица.  
— Я не запрещаю тебе плакать.  
— Ты сказал, что тебя это бесит...  
— Потому что ты постоянно ревешь. Я уже не знаю, что сделать, чтобы ты перестал.  
— Прости. Мне с тобой хорошо. Но я боюсь, что все опять будет плохо...  
— Прекрати страдать.  
— Хорошо...  
Уткнувшись отцу в плечо, Агварес наконец успокоился. Спустя немного времени он уснул, разомлев от ласк. Арей долго еще сидел с ним рядом и гладил, пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Казалось, что он возвысился над собой, сумев перестать срываться на сыне. Но какая-то часть внутри смутно ощущала, что это не так.


	21. Глава 21. Нелюбимый

В Райском саду было волшебно красиво. Там благоухали цветы и травы, воздух был чист и свеж, и все вокруг будто лучилось жизнью. Сидя на траве, Агварес гладил диких животных, которые ласкались к нему, не проявляя ни малейшей доли агрессии. Он любил проводить здесь время. В тихом и спокойном месте, где не было ни криков отца, ни нужды к чему-то стремиться.  
— Как дела? — улыбнулся Сатана, застав его в своем саду.  
— Ну... — грустно вздохнул юноша. — Я хотел завести животных... Но папа не разрешает их приводить домой... Поэтому я решил немного побыть здесь...  
— Если бы ты переехал ко мне, ты бы смог завести животных.  
— Правда? А я могу завести их у тебя и приходить за ними ухаживать?  
Сатана неодобрительно нахмурился.  
— Нельзя? — переспросил юноша, прижав ушки.  
— Если согласишься переехать ко мне — тогда можно.  
— Только так?  
— А как мне еще на тебя повлиять?  
— Повлиять?  
— Ты не должен жить с Ареем.  
— Но он теперь хорошо относится ко мне!  
— Он никогда не будет хорошо к тебе относиться.  
— Но он относится! Он столько хорошего для меня сделал... Сказал, что хочет, чтобы я был счастлив!  
Сатана презрительно фыркнул.  
— Прости, дедушка... — мрачно произнес Агварес, отворачиваясь. — Но папу я люблю все же больше животных.  
Все больше начинало одолевать желание заняться хоть чем-то. Заполнить пустоту в жизни и в душе. Общение со зверями, которые не говорили гадостей и не действовали на нервы, не требовало ни гениальности, ни душевного напряжения. Это правда нравилось — наверное, впервые в жизни у Агвареса вообще возник интерес хоть к чему-то. И он чувствовал себя еще более никчемным и зависимым, потому что не представлял, куда теперь все это деть.  
Вернувшись в тот день домой, Арей застал сына в задумчивости сидящим на диване в обнимку с подушкой. И, присев поодаль, погладил его по волосам. Он еще не обеспокоился, но уже определенно насторожился. Что бы ни расстроило Агвареса, вряд ли вышло бы с этим помочь.  
— Привет... — вяло улыбнулся юноша, прижимаясь к нему и утыкаясь в жесткое плечо.  
— Что с тобой? — поинтересовался Арей, обнимая его и поглаживая по спутанным волосам. Агварес все еще был таким ребенком...  
— Просто... Я хотел животных завести... Ты не разрешаешь, а Сатана сказал, что разрешит, только если я буду жить с ним...  
— Хочешь, я тебе куплю питомник, и ты там будешь разводить животных? Я же обещал дать тебе денег на твои увлечения.  
Глаза у Агвареса загорелись, и он обнял отца, благодарно прижимаясь к нему. На этот раз разделаться с причиной его подавленности оказалось удивительно легко.  
Всецело увлеченный новым хобби, Агварес целыми днями возился со своими зверями и приходил домой позже Арея, усталый, но счастливый. У него наконец-то появилось занятие. Он больше не слонялся без дела, не переживал из-за того, что является лишь бесполезным нахлебником. Ему нравилось то, что он делал. И удивительно умиротворял сам процесс, позволяя хоть как-то справляться со стрессом. Агварес был бесконечно благодарен отцу за эту возможность.  
Как-то Арей нашел время, чтобы заглянуть к сыну в питомник и посмотреть, чем он теперь занимается. Уже с порога дьявол заметил, какой шум и гам стоит в небольшом помещении. Оглядевшись, он нашарил взглядом сына, которого со всех сторон обступили зверьки. Было время обеда, и каждый из них норовил как можно скорее добраться до своей миски. Агварес смеялся, гладя и целуя зверушек, которые особенно назойливо лезли под руку.  
Арей присел на стул, не желая мешать, и стал дожидаться, пока сын закончит с кормежкой. На колени почти тут же запрыгнула ухоженная белая кошечка и, муркнув, свернулась калачиком. Дьявол запустил пальцы в ее мягкую шерстку. К животным, в отличие от людей, он не питал ненависти. И это было взаимно.  
— Как же вас много! — засмеялся юноша, подхватывая на руки одну из кошек, трущихся о его ноги, и целуя в носик.  
— Мне очень нравится то, чем ты занимаешься, — улыбнулся Арей. Криво, но искренне. — Ты теперь счастлив. И я тобой горжусь.  
— Правда? — с надеждой спросил Агварес, поднимая на отца заблестевшие глаза. — Но ведь я делаю не то, что ты...  
— Но тебе это нравится. И ты делаешь лучше мой город. Мне это приятно.  
Опустив на пол кошку, дьявол встал и, пробравшись к сыну сквозь пушистые полчища, приобнял его и поцеловал в губы.  
— Пойдем домой, — улыбнулся он. — Я хочу, чтобы мы кое-что сделали вместе.  
Никогда еще дорога домой не была такой долгой. Оказавшись в саду, Агварес выполнил просьбу отца — закрыл глаза и остался ждать, пока тот вернется. Арей пришел через пару минут, неся в руках небольшой саженец. Удивленный таким сюрпризом, юноша вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
— Давай вместе посадим его в моем саду, — улыбнулся дьявол.  
— Давай... — дрогнувшим голосом согласился сын.  
После того, как дерево было посажено их общими усилиями, они уселись на траву поодаль и обнялись, усталые, но довольные. Пожалуй, именно о таких отношениях с сыном мечтал Арей. И хоть Агварес и не отвечал ожиданиям, он все же мог любить его.  
Высвободив руку из нежных объятий отца, юноша погладил землю и улыбнулся.  
— Это наше дерево?  
— Да. Теперь мы будем смотреть, как оно растет.  
— Я так счастлив... — шепнул Агварес, пряча лицо у отца в волосах. Арей улегся на землю, утянув его за собой.  
— В детстве, когда я был маленький, мы с отцом часто смотрели на облака.  
Агварес поднял глаза в небо. Облака были безмятежно-белыми, медленными. Маленький рай...  
— Когда лежишь на прохладной земле и смотришь вверх, через вершины деревьев, становится очень спокойно, — улыбнулся Арей. Какой-то светлой, но печальной улыбкой. Он взял сына за руку, сжимая его пальцы и переплетая со своими. И у обоих возникло ощущение, что в это мгновение они невероятно близки.  
— Да, папа... Я знаю... Я в детстве иногда смотрел на облака...  
— Мне не хватало неба в Аду. Не космоса, а обычного неба в атмосфере планеты. Я не мог нигде бывать без позволения Астарота, я не умел телепортироваться. Он часто разрешал выбираться на планеты. Но мне хотелось большего.  
Юноша грустно посмотрел на отца, крепче сжимая его руку. Повернув голову, Арей заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Знаешь... — задумчиво начал Агварес, вновь отводя взгляд. Почему-то смотреть отцу в глаза было невыносимо. — Я не только в детстве на небо смотрел... Мы с Астаротом ночевали на земле...  
— Если бы не он, я бы не провел свое детство в Аду. Впустую. Чтобы теперь всю оставшуюся вечность помнить и осознавать, что в этом не было смысла. Он ушел, чтобы не нести передо мной ответственность. За то решение, что принял, считая его правильным. Но прекрасно понимая, что облажался.  
Агварес грустно вздохнул. Он был виноват, что покинул отца... Добавил еще каплю к чаше одиночества и невыносимого ощущения брошенности...  
— Я тебя люблю... Я всегда хотел смотреть на небо с тобой...  
— Ты уже несколько дней не плакал, — улыбнулся Арей.  
— Я плакал от счастья, — смущенно возразил сын. — Сегодня...  
— Это не считается, — усмехнулся дьявол. Агварес муркнул и прижался к нему.  
— Я правда счастлив с тобой...  
На следующий день Агварес вернулся даже позднее, чем обычно. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он радостно вбежал в дом, надеясь провести вечер так же хорошо, как день.  
— Где ты был так долго? — встретил отец, немного остудив энтузиазм. — Я хочу, чтобы ты чаще бывал дома. Мы давно с тобой никуда не ходили.  
— Давай завтра сходим... — виновато буркнул Агварес. И, подойдя к отцу, уткнулся ему в грудь. Тот обнял и погладил по волосам.  
— Ты стал мало времени проводить со мной.  
— Прости...  
— Ты перестал мной интересоваться.  
— Неправда! — воскликнул Агварес, обхватив отца за шею. — Просто я был занят... Я просто... Просто...  
— Чего ты опять ревешь? — вздохнул Арей, заметив слезы сына.  
— Я так и знал... — всхлипывая, выдавил Агварес. — Я нашел себе увлечение, которое не разделяешь ты... И стал проводить с тобой меньше времени... Мне надо было все-таки делать то, что нравится тебе...  
— Может, найдешь себе помощника и будешь иногда устраивать выходные? Я ведь не каждый день работаю.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Агварес, жалобно глядя на отца.  
— Пошли погуляем, — предложил Арей, успокаивающе целуя его в лоб. Он постоянно ласкал, чтобы показать, что не злится. Что все хорошо. Иногда это помогало. Иногда психотравмы оказывались сильней.  
Арей повел сына вдоль леса. Уже стемнело, только у горизонта еще виднелось светлое небо. Закат всегда сиял яркими, невообразимыми красками. Они оба любили его. Это место было для них настоящим домом. Проведшие детство в глуши, они не могли представить себя живущими в городе. Среди шума и суеты.  
— Как темно и красиво... — улыбнулся Агварес, обводя взглядом небо.  
— Скоро будет видно звезды.  
Юноша потерся о плечо отца и мурлыкнул. Арей сел на землю, уволакивая его за собой.  
— Хочешь, здесь поспим?  
— Давай...  
Агварес прижался к отцу покрепче. Тот вскоре уснул, а юноша еще некоторое время смотрел на звезды под его хриплое дыхание. Он скучал по Астароту, но все же такого счастья, как сейчас, не испытывал еще никогда в жизни. И оно с лихвой компенсировало любые потери. Да пусть бы в бездну провалился хоть весь мир!  
Улыбнувшись, Агварес пристроился головой на груди отца и тоже быстро заснул. Он видел прекрасные сны. Бесконечно светлые, счастливые, наполняющие силой и жизнерадостностью. Вдохновляющие мечтать о лучшем.  
Однако, свалившись с потягивающегося отца, Агваресу пришлось проснуться. Сонно проморгавшись, он засмеялся и развалился на земле, не желая вставать. Сходив к ручью и умывшись, Арей вернулся, неся в ладонях горсть земляники.  
— Ух ты, как здорово! — воскликнул юноша, вскакивая.  
— Будешь?  
— Да!  
Арей ссыпал часть ягод ему в ладони, и Агварес принялся с аппетитом их уплетать. Примостившись на траве, Арей занялся тем же. Он ел неторопливо и мало, в отличие от сына, умявшего все за какие-то пару минут.  
— Папа, ты хочешь, чтобы я провел этот день с тобой? — с надеждой спросил юноша, покончив с завтраком.  
— Хочу, — усмехнулся Арей, притягивая его к себе и целуя. Губы Агвареса еще сохраняли вкус земляники. Дьявол облизнулся и предложил, отстраняясь и ложась на траву: — Давай просто полежим и помолчим. Я хочу послушать тишину.  
Агварес кивнул и прижался к его груди. Переплел пальцы с отцовскими — холодными и костлявыми. Прикрыв глаза, Арей гладил руку сына и едва заметно улыбался. На душе давно не было так спокойно и хорошо.  
В тот день Агварес провел в приюте куда меньше времени, чем обычно. Хотелось поскорее вернуться к отцу, однако под вечер он сам уехал по делам, и пришлось дожидаться его, слоняясь без дела.  
Прогуливаясь вдоль леса, Агварес едва не лишился чувств, внезапно натолкнувшись на волка. Заорав, он рухнул на землю, не удержавшись на ногах, и испуганно попятился. Однако ничего страшного не произошло. Волк заскулил и поджал хвост, виновато глядя на юношу. Тот опустился на колени и осторожно протянул ему руку. Зверь дружелюбно лизнул ее.  
— Да ты хороший песик... — улыбнулся Агварес и почесал ему за ушком. Волк оказался очень ласковым. Юноша потрепал его по холке, обнял и принялся гладить. — Что же ты меня не боишься? И близко от людей... Может, ты жил с людьми раньше?  
Волк потянул за рукав.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — догадался Агварес. — Хорошо...  
Он испытал немалое удивление, когда зверь привел к дому Арея и, присев возле двери, стал протяжно скулить.  
— Здесь живем мы с папой... — непонимающе произнес юноша, глядя в требовательные глаза. — Но папа мне не разрешает никого приводить домой... Может, ты пойдешь со мной в приют? У меня там много животных... Пойдешь со мной?  
Агварес отошел от дома, маня за собой, но волк остался сидеть на месте, склонив голову на бок и изучающе глядя на него. Юноша вернулся и взял зверя за холку. Тот огрызнулся, и Агварес на всякий случай отскочил.  
— Но папа ведь на меня рассердится... — жалобно захныкал он.  
С пару минут он раздумывал, что делать. В итоге все разрешилось само собой.  
Завидев невдалеке Арея, волк подбежал к нему, радостно виляя хвостом. Дьявол принялся гладить его и тискать. Они явно давненько были друзьями. От изумления юноша потерял дар речи.   
— Ты его знаешь? — кое-как выдавил он.  
— Я его подкармливаю, — пояснил отец. — Принеси ему колбасы из дома, он наверно голоден, раз пришел.  
Агварес со всех ног побежал в дом и вернулся с большой палкой колбасы. Волк довольно умял ее из рук Арея и, перевернувшись на спину, дружелюбно подставил пузо, приглашая погладить.  
— Значит, мне можно приводить его сюда? — вкрадчиво спросил юноша, нависая над ними.  
— Он сам сюда приходит.  
— Просто он стал прямо в дверь проситься...  
— Нет, в дом его пускать не надо. Поиграй с ним в саду.  
— Хорошо...  
— Он дружелюбный и пушистый, — усмехнулся Арей, гладя волка, который явно тащился с процесса.  
— Я вижу, — улыбнулся Агварес. — Он такой хороший...  
Волк утянул Арея на землю и стал лизать ему лицо. Тот засмеялся и, повалив зверя рядом, затискал его в объятиях. Он играл с ним, как с домашней собакой, и Агварес впервые подумал, что с отцом у них все же больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
Вскоре произошло еще кое-что, заставившее окончательно убедиться, насколько изменился Арей. Насколько стал лучше. И насколько лучше стало находиться рядом с ним.  
Едва войдя в лабораторию, дьявол увидел на месте одного из приборов расплавленную лужицу. Повсюду валялись осколки. Создавалось ощущение, что здесь прошел ураган.  
Сына он обнаружил в его комнате. Агварес сидел в углу, сжившись и уткнувшись себе в колени. И весь дрожал от страха, громко всхлипывая.  
— Что случилось? — сдержанно спросил Арей.  
— Я... Я... Прости... — хныкнул сын, поднимая на него жалобный взгляд.  
— Рассказывай спокойно, — не повышая голоса велел дьявол, присев рядом и погладив его по голове. Агварес вздрогнул от этого прикосновения.  
— Я хотел там полы помыть... Упал... И за шкаф зацепился... А там были разные пузырьки с жидкостями... Они упали на этот прибор и расплавили его...  
— А с тобой ничего не случилось? Ты сам не пострадал?  
— Нет... — сдавленно всхлипнул юноша. Какое это вообще имело значение? Ведь пострадать ему явно предстояло сейчас. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, отец лишь улыбнулся и прижал к себе.  
— Я рад, что с тобой все хорошо.  
— Ты не сердишься? — ошеломленно переспросил Агварес, от шока проглатывая рыдания. — Ты не будешь меня бить?  
— Нет. Все хорошо.  
Слегка осмелев, Агварес прижался к отцу. Тот обнял и погладил по волосам. Так... по-родительски. Беспокоясь о сыне, а не о вещах...  
— Ты мое главное сокровище, — утешил он. — Хватит сидеть в углу и дрожать. У меня для тебя есть подарок.  
Он сходил к машине и принес корзину, полную вкусной еды. Агварес окинул ее недоверчивым взглядом и вцепился в ручку, подтягивая к себе.  
— Спасибо... — прошептал он смущенно и растерянно. И уткнулся отцу в плечо, когда тот улыбнулся и потрепал по волосам. — Ты меня правда так сильно любишь?  
— Это не сильно. Это нормальная любовь, которой у тебя просто никогда не было.  
Агварес тихо заплакал. Такая ласка от отца в ответ на ошибку тронула до глубины души.  
Арей прижал его голову к своей груди. Запустил пальцы в неаккуратно подстриженные волосы. И негромко, но твердо произнес:  
— Я тебя люблю. Больше не бойся меня.

Едва войдя в здание мэрии, Арей тут же был пойман одним из тамошних обитателей и сопровожден к приятной на внешность девушке.  
— Это Арес Адамс, — представил улыбчивый мужчина. — А это Ариша Симмерс. Она руководит одним проектом, как раз по твоей части. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты проконтролировал исполнение и, надеюсь, тебе не в тягость будет ей немного помочь?  
Арей окинул девушку изучающим и слегка презрительным взглядом. Она была стройной, светловолосой и достаточно привлекательной — и будто специально провоцировала.  
— Что такой смазливой девчонке делать в науке? — криво ухмыльнулся дьявол, издевательски скалясь. — Из тебя бы вышла хорошая шлюха.  
Нагло глядя на изменившуюся в лице девушку, он и предположить не мог, что в следующее мгновение лицо обожжет пощечина. Мужчина, познакомивший их, мгновенно куда-то смылся, побоявшись увидеть то, что будет дальше. Хмуро сощурившись, Арей схватил Аришу за руку и сильно сжал, заставив вскрикнуть. Ему редко отваживались отвечать, даже если достаточно плохо его знали. Тем больше злили такие моменты.  
— Может, вы и великий ученый, — решительно произнесла девушка, смело глядя ему в глаза. — Но это никак не смягчает того факта, что вы хам и шовинист!  
Дьявол усмехнулся, чувствуя ладонью ее нарастающую дрожь. Будучи демоном, он был сильнее любого человека, и хрупкая девушка уж точно не могла дать ему сдачи.  
— Оставь ее, — раздался позади голос, заставивший вздрогнуть и разжать руку.  
Обернувшись, Арей увидел отца, стоящего невдалеке и наблюдавшего эту неприятную сцену. Айон смотрел с грустью, без упрека. Девушка поспешила ретироваться, пока дьявол отвлекся, но он забыл о ней в ту же секунду.  
— Да пошел ты! — со злостью выдавил Арей, разворачиваясь и направляясь прочь. Разговаривать с отцом он по-прежнему не желал.  
Домой он явился в премерзком настроении. Агварес, уже вернувшись с работы, вздрогнул, едва увидел его.  
— Папа, что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он, но дьявол лишь зарычал и ушел на кухню за вином.  
Послышался грохот разбитой бутылки. Юноша прижал ушки и сжался, решив на всякий случай уйти к себе. Мало ли что отец мог сделать в таком состоянии...  
Выйдя из комнаты спустя пару часов, Агварес увидел, что Арей валяется на диване и спит в окружении пустых бутылок. Убрав бутылки, юноша уложил отца поудобнее и накрыл одеялом. Но не успел вовремя смыться — проснувшись, дьявол ухватил за волосы, кажется, слабо понимая, что вообще в сознании. Агварес вздрогнул, выдавливая тихое и жалобное:  
— Папа...  
Нашарив на полу полупустую бутылку, Арей отхлебнул вино и закашлялся, залив им постель. Агварес обнял отца и придержал за плечи. Дьявол пил, проливая на себя вино, но юноша пытался поить его сам — не слишком удачно. Когда бутылка окончательно опустела, Арей отпихнул сына и кое-как пополз к кухне.  
— Папа, не ходи... — умоляюще попросил Агварес. — Давай я сам принесу то, что тебе нужно!  
Так и не добравшись до кухни, Арей уснул в коридоре. Агварес снова уложил его на диван и накрыл одеялом. На этом алкогольные похождения дьявола кончились.  
Проснувшись утром, он ощутил ужасную головную боль, обрушившуюся на него будто бы весом всего мироздания. На тумбочке стояли заботливо оставленные сыном стакан воды и таблетка. Агварес спал здесь же, в кресле. Запив таблетку, Арей упал обратно на подушку, приходя в себя.  
— Папа, как ты? — первым делом спросил Агварес, едва разлепив глаза. Заботливый ребенок с отцом-алкашом. Арея и без того подташнивало, а от этой мысли стало гаже раз в сто.  
— Башка болит, — мрачно сообщил он.  
— Ты выпил таблетку? Может, тебе компресс сделать? Или еще воды принести? Или еще одну таблетку дать?  
— Мне надо в душ.  
Арей встал, пошатываясь. Ноги держали с огромным трудом.  
— Давай я тебе помогу, — предложил Агварес, суетливо устремляясь к нему и подхватывая под руку.  
Добравшись до душа, Арей уселся на пол и включил воду. Некоторое время он просто сидел под ледяной струей, закрыв глаза. Он не напивался так уже безмерно давно. И сейчас, то ли с непривычки, то ли с неуместности, нещадно хотелось повеситься.  
— Набери мне ванну, — попросил он, немного придя в себя. Сын тут же бросился исполнять просьбу.  
Пару минут Арей собирался с силами, чтобы встать. Заметив его состояние, Агварес снова помог перебраться из пункта А в пункт Б. Это почему-то казалось менее унизительным, чем когда-то принимать помощь Астарота, который носил на руках. Парализованного, искалеченного. Может, дело было в Астароте. Может, в ситуации. Мозг слишком плохо работал сейчас, чтобы понять.  
Когда дьявол плюхнулся в ванну и развалился в ней, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, он ощутил некоторое облегчение. Отец бы наорал, увидев таким — как хорошо, что рядом сейчас оказался не он.  
— Мне еще что-нибудь сделать для тебя? — преданно спросил сын.  
— Мне надо расслабиться. Сделай мне массаж.  
Под заботливыми и нежными руками Арею наконец полегчало. После принятия ванны Агварес помог дойти до кровати. Улегшись в постель, дьявол прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь, пока его наконец отпустит окончательно. Сын перетаптывался с ноги на ногу, будто хотел, но боялся попросить о чем-то еще.  
— Ну, ложись ко мне, — позвал Арей. Агварес несмело залез под одеяло, заключая в объятия. Дьявол прижал его к себе. — Ты теплый и мягкий, — усмехнулся он, кусая сына за ушко.  
— Папа... — тихо произнес Агварес, ласково погладив по спутанным волосам. — Что вчера случилось? Я так испугался...  
Арей куснул его губы.  
— Не хочешь говорить? — вздохнул юноша.  
— Мой хороший... — шепнул дьявол, погладив его по щеке. И зарылся лицом в мягкие волосы, когда он вздрогнул и прижал к себе. — Я так жалею, что не смог растить тебя... Ты всю жизнь был никому не нужен и видел вокруг себя только ненависть и безразличие...  
— Но я тебя все равно очень люблю...  
— Уже ничего нельзя исправить...  
— А я тебя все равно люблю, — уверенно заявил Агварес, на мгновение припадая губами к груди отца. Арей прижал его к себе, не переставая гладить и ласкать. — Пусть ты относился ко мне с ненавистью и безразличием... Я все равно любил тебя... Очень-очень любил... И сейчас люблю...  
— И я тебя люблю, — улыбнулся дьявол.  
— Я так рад, что ты меня полюбил...  
Арей поцеловал сына в щеку. Агварес замурлыкал и потерся об него, как довольный кот. Однако идиллию прервало внезапное заявление, интонацию которого юноша не смог распознать:  
— Ты на меня совсем не похож.  
— Почему? — насторожился Агварес.  
— У тебя глаза как у матери. И лицо как у Сатаны. Ты очень похож на него внешне. И на мать.  
— Папа... Может мне тогда... Вырвать себе глаза... Или лицо обжечь...  
— Ты идиот?  
Агварес прижал ушки, испугавшись угрожающего тона.  
— Просто ты смотришь на меня и вспоминаешь мою мать... И тебе от этого плохо... А так ты не будешь ее вспоминать...  
Арей вздохнул и прижал сына к себе. Агварес уткнулся ему в грудь, пряча несчастное выражение лица.  
— Я тебя все равно люблю, — успокоил отец.  
— Даже хоть я и напоминаю тебе ту, что ты ненавидишь?  
— Когда я смотрю на тебя, я ее больше не вспоминаю. Потому что тебя я не ненавижу.  
— Правда? Больше не ненавидишь?  
Арей поцеловал вместо ответа. Настоящее уже давно вытеснило воспоминания. Да и сын не так уж сильно походил на Азриэль.  
— Вчера что-то плохое было, да? — тихо спросил юноша, ожидая, что ему вновь не ответят. — Не хочешь рассказывать?  
— Меня просто взбесили люди, — пожал плечами дьявол. — Это и раньше бывало.  
— Понятно, — вздохнул Агварес, целуя его в шею. — Жаль, что я не могу сделать так, чтобы их не было...  
— Некоторые из них мне нужны. Я много делаю для них.  
Юноша крепче прижался к отцу. Тот поцеловал в плечо и куснул в шею, убирая в сторону мешающие волосы.  
— Ты такой ребенок.  
— Почему?  
— Такой искренний... И наивный...  
— Мне Сатана тоже сказал, что я еще маленький и наивный...  
Арей усмехнулся и провел рукой по груди сына. Настроение понемногу приобретало игривый оттенок.  
— Только он говорил, что мне не надо с тобой жить... — продолжил Агварес. — И что я когда-нибудь пойму, что ты меня никогда не полюбишь...  
Рука дьявола дрогнула.  
— Но я все равно буду с тобой жить! И я верю, что ты меня теперь любишь! — отчаянно воскликнул Агварес.  
Арей погладил сына по щеке, и тот преданно поцеловал его руку. А потом продолжил как-то жалобно, будто вот-вот готов был разрыдаться:  
— Но ты же не поэтому меня считаешь наивным, да? Не потому, что я думаю, что мне не надо тебя бросать?  
Отец прижал к себе и поцеловал в губы, заставляя замолчать. Вместо слов теперь раздавалось лишь довольное урчание. С бодуна у Арея не вставал, но ничто не мешало просто провести утро в родных объятиях. Наслаждаясь нежностью и близостью с кем-то, кому не насрать.  
Они долго лежали в обнимку, лениво поглаживая друг друга. Говорили обо всем подряд. И было потрясающе хорошо. С сыном хотелось говорить. Не то, что с отцом, который не мог сказать ничего путного. И говорил только: «Как я заебался от того, что ты мой сын».  
— Люди... — вздохнул Агварес, вдруг снова сделавшись печальным. — Я не хочу общаться с людьми. Я не могу говорить с ними о том, что для меня важно. Об отношениях с тобой. Я слышу в ответ такие мерзкие вещи. О том, что я больной и травмированный.  
— Так и есть.  
— Они говорят это, просто узнавая, что я трахаюсь с тобой. А еще говорят, что я рассказываю об этом, чтобы выделиться. Что это не настоящие чувства.  
— Сто лет назад у них так же говорили об отношениях между людьми одного пола.  
— Правда?  
— Да. У них другой уровень осознанности. Они мыслят как общая масса, их сознания легко перепрограммировать, потратив на это минимум усилий и времени. Потому что немногие из них пытаются осмыслить информацию и проверить на истинность, они заточены принимать ее на веру. Когда-то у них не было понятия «сексуальное насилие». Сейчас нет понятия, что ходить на работу — это насилие. Когда-нибудь до них дойдет, и они посчитают нынешние времена варварскими. И ужаснутся. Так что, может, еще через сто лет они эволюционируют и до того, что перестанут быть говнюками во всем остальном.  
— Я не могу ждать еще сто лет.  
— Тебе одиноко?  
— Да.  
— Мне тоже.  
— Мне нужен Астарот.  
— Мне тоже.  
Удивительное взаимопонимание. Арей ловил себя на мысли, что именно это заставило когда-то отнестись к сыну иначе. Осознание, что он понимает, каким мудаком способен быть Астарот, и как много хорошего несмотря на это способен дать.  
— Есть более цивилизованные и разумные планеты, — продолжил Арей, слегка меняя тему. — Я встречал там тех, с кем мог поговорить обо всем, что меня волновало.  
— Там нет ксенофобий?  
— Есть. Но они выглядят иначе. Одно другого не лучше, но все же там я чувствовал себя свободнее, чем здесь. Там я мог сказать, что инопланетянин. Что люблю того, кого люблю.  
— А много ли планет с такими видами ксенофобии, как на Земле?  
— Больше ни одной. И я очень этому рад.  
— Но ты остаешься здесь.  
— Здесь не останется ничего хорошего, если я уйду.  
— Значит, ты думаешь, что Земля — помойка?  
— Планета — нет. Население — да. Они беспросветно тупы и невежественны. Им страшно признать, что эволюции не существует. Только деволюция. Они хотят верить, что умнеют, а не глупеют. Что развиваются. Но при этом верят, что примитивный дом строит человек, а сложная Вселенная образовалась как-то сама собой. Я однажды обсуждал с одним из них свои отношения с отцом. Я был очень пьян, а он очень надоедлив. Я спросил: «То есть, секс это плохо само по себе?». Он ответил: «Нет». «И взаимоотношения между детьми и родителями плохи сами по себе?». «Нет». «Тогда какая логика заставляет тебя решать, что если их совместить, то это плохо? Откуда берутся корни твоих убеждений? Ты думал над ними или просто принимаешь как есть?».  
— Что он ответил?  
— Он дал мне в морду и назвал извращенцем. Это был его последний и единственный аргумент.  
Агварес сочувственно погладил Арея по голове и прижался покрепче. Теперь уже ему хотелось сменить тему и поговорить о чем-нибудь более позитивном, чем тупость инопланетян.  
— А как называется твоя любимая планета? — с любопытством спросил он, вспомнив, что давно искал подходящий случай об этом поговорить.  
— Иварлидрей.  
— Это та, которой боится Астарот?  
— Да, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю. Он никогда об этом не говорил. Просто говорил, что ненавидит туда спускаться. Он всегда телепортировал меня и сразу же уходил. Хотел бы я знать, что с ним там произошло. И насколько давно.  
— Расскажи о нем что-то, чего я не знаю, — попросил Агварес. Арей потянулся к КПК и молча включил песню, отвечая на вопрос.

Холодное, рассудочное зло,  
Потоки мысли безрассудной  
Стремятся завладеть тобой,  
Объять печалью абсолютной.

Прощая смерть, ты начинаешь жить.  
Прощая жизнь — однажды умираешь.  
Так хочется творить, любить.  
А ты лишь в одиночестве страдаешь.

Ты не требовал благодарности,  
Ты хотел любить душой своей пропащею,  
Но так и не познал ты радости,  
Затмила душу боль, во тьме давно погрязшая.

А сколько раз хотелось сдаться и предать...  
Ты, стиснув зубы, шел вперед.  
Хотел тепло свое всем людям на Земле отдать,  
Но провалился в тьмы водоворот.

Ты обвинял людей, что чувствовать могли,  
Но чувства и тебе покоя не давали —  
В душе твоей сады прекрасные цвели —  
Тебя они себе так просто подчиняли.

«Любовь — спасение от тьмы» —  
Как озарение явилось.  
И по израненной щеке  
Кристально чистая слеза скатилась.

— Это он поет? — не поверил Агварес. — Зачем?  
— Хобби у него такое, — усмехнулся Арей, потрепав сына по волосам. — Ему много тысяч лет, ему скучно. Ты и раньше слышал его песни. В детстве. Я включал при тебе.  
— У него другой голос...  
— У него все другое.  
— Как ты узнал его, когда встретил?  
— У него моя душа.  
— Это... чувствуется?  
— Невозможно провести с кем-то бесконечно значимым десять лет и не узнать его в укуренном долбоебе с другим лицом.  
Как же странно он об этом говорил. Следующий вопрос Агварес задал с явной опаской, боясь, что спровоцирует этим приступ ярости. Но все же не удержался.  
— Насколько сильно ты любишь Астарота?  
— Гораздо сильнее, чем ненавижу, — спокойно ответил Арей.  
Казалось, что он просто принимает это. Таким, какое оно есть. Какую бы оно ни причиняло боль.

И жизнь коротка, и мечта далека,  
Жалеешь об этом не раз.  
И снова живешь, и снова встаешь,  
Судьбы исполняя приказ.

А жизнь все проходит, и горя не ждет,  
Но вдруг обрывается вмиг.  
И сам не заметишь, как годы пройдут,  
И будешь седой уж старик.

И ждать жизнь не будет, пока ты придешь  
К той цели, что снилась не раз.  
И сам не заметишь, как скоро умрешь,  
Судьбы исполняя приказ.

Ты все те года, что так скоро прошли,  
Смотри не забудь, вспоминай.  
Не бойся страданий в темнейшей дали,  
Не сдайся — поверь и мечтай.  
А жизнь все идет, и не видно пути,  
Который ведет тебя в Рай.  
Но ты не серчай, ты ее уж прости  
И снова ложись, умирай...

— Кто он для тебя сейчас, папа? Повелитель в золотых доспехах или долбоеб в желтых штанах? — решился спросить Агварес. Эти песни навевали тоску. Как вечно веселый и безразличный к чужим чувствам Астарот мог петь что-то подобное? Переполненное горечью и печалью. Значит, чувства у него все же были? Просто он никому их не доверял?  
— Зачем выбирать? — усмехнулся Арей, откидываясь на спинку кровати. — Он столько прожил. Столько в себе менял. Видел столько разных реальностей. Его как личности гораздо больше, чем кого угодно. Но все это — он.  
— Он ушел и бросил нас... Тебя...  
— Он вернется, чтобы умереть.  
— Зачем?  
— Он хочет умереть.  
Агварес поежился и крепче прильнул к отцу. Он не был уверен, что хочет расспрашивать дальше. Узнавать о чувствах и намерениях Астарота. Эта информация ломала все представления о нем. И почему-то становилось страшно. И жаль.  
— Почему он этого хочет? — все же спросил Агварес, понимая, что изведется еще сильнее, если не узнает. — Когда мне будет столько лет, я тоже захочу? Мне тоже все наскучит?  
Арей почему-то расхохотался. Искренне, будто ему рассказали невероятно смешной анекдот.  
— От жизни хочется избавиться, когда она не удовлетворяет. Он просто долбоеб с психотравмами, строящий из себя всемогущего властелина реальности, который от всего устал. У него есть желания. И он хочет умереть потому, что боится их. Если он умрет, с ним больше не произойдет того, чего он боится.  
— А чего он боится?  
— Любви.  
Арей не злился, когда говорил об этом. Но ведь мог разозлиться в любой момент...  
— Он тебя... любил? — почти неслышно спросил Агварес, прижимая ушки и зарываясь поглубже в одеяло.  
Вместо ответа Арей снова включил песню. И она действительно сказала все за него.

Болью проклятый, счастьем израненный  
Я искал твоего понимания.  
Где-то там, в глубине подсознания  
Доказательства существования.

Я не ждал, что Вселенная истинна,  
Я хотел мироздания нового.  
До безумия светлого, чистого.  
Тьма его поглотила бездонная.

Я бежал по сплетенью реальностей,  
Я мечтал о счастливой конечности.  
Прозвучит моя песня прощальная  
Пред лицом всеобъемлющей вечности.

Только боль будто рвет меня надвое.  
Ты прости — я все сделал неправильно.  
Улыбаются звезды лукавые,  
Мир теряет свои очертания.  
Не могу преступить сострадание,  
Как бы ни было сильно желание.  
Твое счастье — мое наказание.  
В один миг осознал с содроганием —  
Смерть придет. Не к тебе, так ко мне.  
И останется только прощание,  
А иначе сгорит все в огне.

Следующее утро выдалось для Агвареса еще более приятным, чем предыдущее. Прокравшись в спальню отца, он неслышно прилег рядом, прижимаясь покрепче. Арей еще спал, но беспокойно завозился от объятий и открыл глаза, недоуменно глядя на потревожившего его покой.  
— А мне снилось, как я маленьким был... — тихо шепнул юноша.  
— И поэтому ты ко мне пришел? — усмехнулся отец.  
— Я пришел к тебе, потому что тебя люблю...  
— Прямо с утра?  
— А ты думаешь, что я тебя только по вечерам люблю? — засмеялся Агварес. Арей усмехнулся и закрыл глаза.  
— Я по утрам хочу спать.  
— Спи, я не буду тебе мешать...  
— Принеси мне завтрак, а я пока еще поваляюсь, — лениво попросил отец.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Агварес, вставая. — Что ты хочешь?  
— Что-нибудь быстрое и вкусное. Можешь заказать еду из ресторана.  
— Нет, сам я быстрее сделаю...  
Он побежал на кухню, оставив отца валяться в постели, и принес клубнику со сливками и пару бутербродов с шоколадной пастой. После завтрака Арей также попросил вина, и Агварес сбегал вниз за бутылкой. Это было совсем не в тягость. Нравилось угождать отцу, исполнять его просьбы. Казалось, что от этого он становится хоть немного счастливее. А в этом и заключался весь смысл.  
— Запрыгивай ко мне, — улыбнулся Арей, отхлебнув немного вина. — Мне что-то неохота ничего делать.  
Сын забрался на кровать, вновь крепко прижимаясь к нему, и уткнулся в седые волосы, спутанные после сна.  
— Папа... — с нежностью позвал он. — Скажи мне... Что меня любишь...  
— Я тебя люблю.  
Агварес замурлыкал. В последнее время было так много ласк и нежных слов... Никогда в своей жизни юноша не был так всецело счастлив. Отец поцеловал его в шею и, улегшись сверху, посмотрел в глаза.  
— Тебе нравится со мной трахаться?  
— Да...  
Усмехнувшись, Арей куснул сына за ушко. Он казался таким тяжелым, когда наваливался всем весом. Хотя Агварес с легкостью таскал его на руках.  
— Папа... — начал он. — А ты...  
— Не доставай меня тупыми вопросами, — оборвал дьявол, кусая в шею. Агварес прижал ушки.  
— Прости...  
Отец поцеловал в губы и стал раздевать. Агварес потерся об него, выгибаясь и ласково мурлыча. Арей раздраженно хмыкнул.  
— Тебе не нравится? — жалобно спросил юноша.  
— Мне надоели твои нежности.  
— Но...  
— Мне скучно.  
— Может, ты меня накажешь?  
— Я лучше пойду трахну какую-нибудь шлюху. Она будет визжать, а я буду рвать ее когтями.  
— Ладно...  
Агварес встал и начал одеваться. Он четко усвоил одно — в таком состоянии отца стоит избегать.  
— Твоя мать так орала, когда я ее насиловал, — усмехнулся Арей.  
Юноша втянул голову в плечи и отвернулся, застегивая рубашку.  
— Ей было больно, но эта тварь так гордо смотрела на меня, пока я не вырвал ей глаза, — продолжал дьявол с усмешкой.  
Не выдержав больше, Агварес помчался прочь. Невыносимо было оставаться в доме. Да и в приют он сегодня еще не заходил...  
Раздумывая над тем, не заночевать ли там, юноша отпер дверь и едва не подскочил на месте, ощутив, как на плечо легла чья-то рука. Резко обернувшись, он облегченно вздохнул, увидев перед собой Сатану. Тот приветливо улыбнулся и обнял внука, но тут же нахмурился, заметив, что тот плакал.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, подняв его голову за подбородок.  
— Все... В порядке...  
— Он опять тебя бил?  
— Нет, он не бил меня! Правда! Он не бил меня с тех пор, как я вернулся к нему!  
— Тогда что случилось?  
— Я не знаю... Сначала все было хорошо... Потом вдруг папа сказал, что ему надоели мои нежности, и он пойдет трахнет шлюху... Мне было больно, но я не мог ничего сказать... А потом он вдруг начал рассказывать, как он мою мать...  
Голос юноши сорвался. Сатана заскрежетал зубами и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Весь оставшийся день Агварес не мог заглушить обиду, как ни пытался. Почему он даже не утешил? Неужели ему было плевать, как и всем остальным?  
Агварес вернулся домой после полуночи, надеясь незаметно прошмыгнуть в свою комнату и не встретиться с отцом. Но, продвигаясь к лестнице наверх, внезапно обнаружил его лежащим на полу без сознания в луже собственной крови. Ахнув, юноша кинулся к отцу и, подхватив его на руки, перенес на диван. Арей вскоре очнулся, но еще какое-то время приходил в себя и не мог даже сфокусировать взгляд.  
— Папа... — дрогнувшим голосом спросил сын, сжимая его руку. — Что случилось?  
Отец схватил за горло, едва смог пошевелиться.  
— Зачем ты все рассказал Сатане?  
— Я... Я... Я... — отчаянно захрипел Агварес. — Я не знал, что так будет...  
— Они все... Всю жизнь надо мной издевались... — сдавленно зарычал Арей.  
— Папа... — жалобно всхлипнул юноша. — Папа, прости...  
— Убей их!  
— Нет... Я не могу...  
— Значит, тебе плевать на меня?  
— Нет... Просто они все равно сильнее меня...  
Арей завыл и уткнулся лбом в подлокотник, весь дрожа.  
— Ненавижу!  
— Прости...  
Отец заслуживал лучшего. Кого-то, кто смог бы защитить. Укрыть от всех бед, исцелить всю боль. Кого-то сильного и прекрасного. Совершенного. Может, за это он давным-давно полюбил Астарота? За могущество, за маску, под которой тот прятал свою истинную суть?  
Утро не принесло дьяволу ничего хорошего, как и предыдущая ночь. Войдя в комнату сына, он едва не споткнулся об него самого. Агварес валялся на полу, сжавшись в комочек и вцепившись себе в грудь. Заметив кровь на рубашке сына, Арей подобрал его и понес в лабораторию.  
Сын ничего не соображал. Взгляд его был мутным и расфокусированным. Весь день дьяволу пришлось провести с ним, чтобы только к вечеру он более-менее пришел в себя.  
— Папа... Прости... — перво-наперво попросил Агварес. Арей тяжело вздохнул и устало потер переносицу. Какого хрена он вечно просил прощения, когда стоило бы обвинять?  
— За что?  
— Я не могу тебе помочь... — всхлипнул сын. — А ты так страдаешь...  
Арей погладил его руку, которую держал в своей ладони. Шрам на груди скоро должен был затянуться и не оставить о себе следа. В отличие от рваного шрама на запястье.  
— И я не хотел ничего говорить Сатане... — жалобно продолжал Агварес. — Он сам догадался...  
— Не ври.  
— Но это правда... Он заметил, что у меня глаза заплаканы...  
— Кто разрешал тебе плакать?  
Юноша всхлипнул и царапнул себя по груди, но ощутил резкую боль. Дыхание вновь стало хриплым и тяжелым. Приступ прошел лишь после очередной инъекции. Задышав ровнее, Агварес немного расслабился и прикрыл глаза, заставляя слезы скатиться по щекам.  
— Тебе надо немного отдохнуть, — велел дьявол. — Поспи.  
Проспав почти сутки, Агварес почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он даже смог подняться на ноги, не прибегая к помощи, и вышел из лаборатории. Арей стоял в коридоре и курил. Если ему и было не все равно, этого никак нельзя было понять по равнодушно-сосредоточенному лицу.  
— Больше тебе не будет плохо, — хрипловатым, прокуренным голосом пообещал дьявол.  
Агварес обнял его и прижался, в очередной раз прощая и веря. Отец погладил по волосам.  
Ночью Арей ввалился в дом в компании пьяной байкерши. Громкими возгласами и хохотом они разбудили чутко спящего Агвареса, но тот не попытался даже выразить никаких претензий. Съежившись под одеялом, он накрыл голову подушкой, надеясь дождаться, пока они затихнут, но отец бесцеремонно вломился в комнату, чтобы представить свою гостью. Юноша вылез из-под одеяла растрепанный, сонный и усталый, и измученно воззрился на них.  
— Знакомься, это твоя новая мама! — захохотал Арей, ничуть не беспокоясь о позднем часе.  
— Ты пьяный... Вы оба пьяные...  
— Умный мальчик! — хихикнула девушка и попыталась погладить Агвареса по голове, но тот отшатнулся от нее, как от прокаженной. — Ты такой дикий, — заметила она, продолжая хихикать и хватать его. — Маленький дикий зверек.  
Недовольно зарычав, Арей оттащил байкершу от Агвареса и увел в одну из спален, где они долго и громко трахались, мешая уснуть. Юноша молча лежал и смотрел в потолок. Сумев провалиться в сон лишь под утро, когда затихли крики, он урывками проспал пару жутких часов.  
Проснувшись, он спустился вниз и обнаружил, что там все разгромлено, а незадачливые алкоголики валяются тут же, на полу. Привычно уложив отца на диван, он, поколебавшись, уложил рядом с ним и девушку и принялся за уборку.  
— Ты такую вечеринку пропустил, — ухмыльнулся дьявол, проснувшись и завозившись в тщетной попытке встать.  
— И слава богу, — хмуро отозвался Агварес. Пошатываясь, Арей подошел и обнял сына, дыша на него перегаром.  
— Ты все уже убрал, — похвалил он, погладив по волосам. — Хороший мальчик. Я тебе за это пиццу куплю.  
А потом, преисполненный отцовских чувств, полез целоваться.  
— Сядь! — рявкнул сын, толкая его на диван.  
Рухнув назад в кучу мягких подушек, дьявол вскинул на Агвареса недоуменный взгляд.  
— Ты сейчас выглядишь, как пьяный бомж! — с укором воскликнул юноша. Арей оскалился и схватил его за волосы.  
— А тебя давно не били, что ты так обнаглел?  
Агварес прижал ушки и втянул голову в плечи, жалобно посмотрев на отца. Весь праведный гнев растворился в мгновение ока.  
— Ты сын пьяного бомжа и подзаборной шлюхи, — расхохотался Арей. — Мерзкий звереныш.  
— Опять? — дрожащим голосом произнес Агварес, беззащитно сжавшись. Он снова был для отца всего лишь мерзким зверенышем, ребенком, которого никто не хотел...  
— Кто дал тебе право так со мной разговаривать?  
Юноша заплакал, уткнувшись себе в колени. Отец ушел на кухню, оставив его одного. Журчание воды из крана и яростные ругательства еще долго доносились оттуда. Проснувшаяся от всего этого девушка, увидев плачущего Агвареса, обняла его, но тот дернул плечом.  
— Уйди! Ты во всем виновата... — всхлипнул он. — Ты появилась, и отец меня снова возненавидел...  
Пожав плечами, девушка удалилась, прихватив с собой бутылку, на дне которой еще плескались остатки вина. И почему только отец ее не убил? Он же всегда убивал людей... Это всегда так пугало, но сейчас Агварес поймал себя на том, что хотел бы этого. Очень хотел бы, чтобы эта женщина, кем бы она ни была, познала от руки отца то же, что когда-то Азриэль. Как это все было неправильно и несправедливо! Всякие дуры добровольно трахались с Ареем и уходили от него живыми, а мать...  
Агварес надрывно разрыдался. За эти мысли он возненавидел уже себя.  
Возвратившийся с кухни Арей уже не в первый раз застал сына за попыткой самоубийства. Вырвав у Агвареса нож, который тот держал у запястья, он хмуро спросил:  
— Ты что творишь?  
Юноша охнул от неожиданности и испуганно посмотрел в сосредоточенно-злые глаза.  
— Я... Больше не хочу тебе мешать...  
Дьявол влепил сыну подзатыльник. Агварес лишь всхлипнул и поник, обреченно плача. Арей обнял его и прижал к себе. Утешающе погладил по волосам. Он то бил, то ласкал. И это было невыносимо.  
— Ты меня больше не любишь? — горестно спросил юноша, дрожа и всхлипывая. — Я мерзкий?  
— Люблю, — заверил Арей, целуя его в висок. — Я давал тебе повод сомневаться в моей любви?  
— Да... — с грустью ответил Агварес. — Много поводов... Ты привел девушку... И сказал, что я мерзкий звереныш...  
— Прости, — вздохнул дьявол, проводя рукой по мягкой, залитой слезами щеке.  
В который раз...


	22. Глава 22. Цена любви

Запрыгнув к отцу на руки, Арей продемонстрировал разноцветные переливающиеся камешки.  
— На реке их так много! — поведал он с восторгом. — Они такие красивые!  
Похваставшись, демоненок убежал назад. Он излазал весь берег вдоль и поперек, вывалялся в песке, построил несколько замков. Он бегал и резвился, довольный, пока не заметил чуть в отдалении женщину, которая стирала на реке. Рядом с ней бегала маленькая девочка.  
Арей недовольно покосился на них. Он предпочел бы остаться с отцом один на один. Да и людей недолюбливал еще с глубокого детства.  
Девочка полезла в реку, но мать накричала на нее, заставляя сидеть на берегу. Когда это не принесло результата, женщина несколько раз шлепнула ребенка. Арей подбежал к отцу, возмущенный до глубины души, и показал на них пальцем.  
— Девочку обижают, спаси ее! — потребовал он.  
— Я не могу, — отказался Айон, покачав головой.  
— Почему?!  
— Потому что девочка сама не понимает, что ее обижают... Она думает, что ее мама имеет на это право...  
Арей подбежал к ним и, решив взять ситуацию в свои руки, кинул в женщину камнем. Та отпустила дочь и бросилась к нему.  
— Я и тебя сейчас выпорю! — пригрозила она, воинственно махая кулаком.  
Арей кинул в нее еще один камень и побежал к отцу. Заключив сына в объятия, Айон обернулся к женщине, бросившейся догонять.  
— А вот моего сына прошу не трогать.  
— Он у вас невоспитанный! — возмутилась та.  
— А ты дура! — заявил демоненок, показывая язык. — Злая, мерзкая дура! Твоя дочка вырастет и убьет тебя!  
— Он у вас маньяком вырастет! — заверещала женщина. Айон скривил губы.  
— По-моему, маньяком выросли вы. Судя по тому, как вы обращаетесь с дочерью.  
— Не лезьте в мою семью! Моя дочь — не ваше дело!  
— Интересно, тогда почему вы считаете, что мой сын — ваше дело? — хмыкнул Айон.  
— Я вырасту маньяком и убью всех родителей, которые бьют своих детей! — заявил Арей, хмуро глядя на женщину.  
— Он у вас кончит в тюрьме! — не унималась та.  
— Боюсь, дела общества его не будут касаться.  
Смерив обоих высокомерным взглядом, женщина ушла прочь, прихватив с собой дочь. Девочка всю дорогу оборачивалась на демоненка, удивленно хлопая глазами. Она впервые столкнулась с таким ярым отстаиванием своих прав.  
Когда они скрылись за поворотом, Арей обнял Айона за ногу и прижался к нему, недовольно сопя.  
— Люди такие глупые и злые. Их сажают в тюрьму, если они причиняют другим боль, а за то, что они бьют своих детей, их хвалят.  
— Да, — вздохнул отец, поглаживая его по волосам. — Даже дети считают, что это нормально, когда их бьют...  
— Если я еще увижу эту девочку, я научу ее кусаться и кидаться камнями!  
Айон засмеялся, подхватывая сына на руки и целуя в висок. Арей замурчал и потерся об него.  
— Папа хороший.  
— Правда? — улыбнулся Айон, прижимая его к себе. — Пойдем вместе в речке искупаемся.  
— Давай! — тут же согласился Арей, соскакивая с отцовских рук и радостно вбегая в воду.  
Нырнув с разбега, он быстро поплыл, затевая игру в догонялки. Стоило Айону нагнать сына, как тот тут же нырял в воду и хватал за ноги. А потом выныривал и смеялся. И снова уплывал.  
Выплыв на берег, Айон повалился на песок, подставляясь под теплые солнечные лучи. Арей вылез следом и прижался к нему, сложив голову на мокрую грудь и вслушиваясь в слегка участившееся после активных догонялок дыхание.  
— Ты хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, приобнимая его. — Ты все понимаешь. Ты видишь мир таким, какой он есть.  
Демоненок муркнул и уткнулся в щеку отца. Тот гладил его, вплетая пальцы в мокрые спутанные волосы, и ласково улыбался. Как же сильно он любил это маленькое и удивительно разумное существо...

***

Арей был теперь совсем не похож на себя в детстве. Размышления об этом навевали грусть. Тогда он разделял взгляды отца на справедливость. Тогда он понимал, что никто не имеет права причинять боль.  
В детстве он презирал взрослых. Всегда отстаивал свои права. Как вышло, что он вырос расистом и сексистом? Как вышло, что он возненавидел собственного сына? Даже несмотря на то, что до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что дал ему жизнь.  
Услышав стук в дверь, Айон отвлекся и убрал со стола закинутые на него ноги. В кабинет робко заглянул Агварес и, потоптавшись на пороге, несмело вошел.  
— Что случилось? — спросил архангел. Ожидания себя оправдали.  
— Папе все время плохо, ему тяжело справляться с собой... — виновато ответил Агварес, будто оправдываясь. — Может быть, тебе попробовать с ним помириться?..  
— Ему сложно сдержаться, — вздохнул Айон, роняя голову на руки. — В нем слишком много ненависти и гнева. Он властный и неуравновешенный. Он просто меня пошлет.  
— Я знаю... Но я так надеялся, что этого больше не будет...  
— Арей остро нуждается в любви. Но, боюсь, твоей любви ему никогда не будет достаточно...  
Агварес прекрасно понимал это. С самого первого мгновения. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось ответить, что и любви Айона не может быть достаточно. Что Арей нуждается совсем в другом. Но это было бы предательством. Отец никогда бы этого не простил.  
Вернувшись домой ни с чем, Агварес застал его валяющимся на диване в обнимку с бутылкой.  
— Опять пьешь... — печально вздохнул он, опуская голову.  
— А что? — хмыкнул дьявол, смерив сына пьяным взглядом. — Хочешь снова назвать меня пьяным бомжом?  
Агварес не сказал больше ни слова. Присев рядом с отцом, он обнял его и тихо шепнул:  
— Спасибо...  
— За что?  
— За то, что ты есть...  
Арей усмехнулся, вплетая пальцы во взъерошенные волосы. Настроение у него явно выдалось хорошим, раз он просто подкалывал и лениво ласкал.  
— Папа... — обреченно и почти неслышно выдохнул Агварес. — Я хочу опять быть на грани между жизнью и смертью...  
— Зачем?  
— Когда мне было плохо, ты обо мне заботился...  
Дьявол вздохнул, утыкаясь сыну в макушку.  
— Я стараюсь любить тебя...  
— Я знаю... — жалобно всхлипнул Агварес. — Но все равно... Было лучше...  
— Нет. Я переживал за тебя. Я очень волновался, но старался этого не показывать.  
— Когда ты волновался, ты был таким хорошим...  
— Но мне было плохо.  
— Прости... Я думаю только о себе... Прости... Только я теперь снова несчастен...  
Арей погладил сына по волосам. Теперь его ласка снова казалась даром свыше. Незаслуженным снисхождением. Наверное, рядом с ним и правда не могло быть хорошо всегда...  
— Давай я напомню тебе, как быть счастливым. Пойдем, я накормлю тебя, а потом мы сходим на прогулку.  
— Давай, — улыбнулся Агварес, прижимаясь к отцу. — Но, может, даже если я буду несчастным, это будет правильно...  
— Нет, я не позволю тебе.  
— Ты же несчастен. И я не могу сделать тебя счастливым. Так что я буду несчастным вместе с тобой...  
Арей подхватил сына на руки и понес к машине, решив больше не тратить слова. Агварес прикрыл глаза, утыкаясь ему в волосы и крепко обнимая за шею.  
— По крайней мере... Ты меня любишь, — шепнул он тихо. Отец не ответил. Лишь молча поцеловал в висок.  
Съездив в город перекусить, они отправились прогуляться вдоль леса. Но даже в этом тихом, безлюдном месте им повстречалась семья на пикнике. Арей остановился в отдалении, глядя на то, как дети резвятся на траве, гоняются, играют, весело смеясь. Их родители тоже явно были довольны, болтая о чем-то.  
Идиллию нарушил внезапный вопль одного из детей. Маленький мальчик сидел на земле и плакал, держась за укушенный пальчик. Не стоило дразнить зверей в заповеднике.  
Подбежав, мать отвесила ему смачный подзатыльник и потащила за собой, зареванного и вяло сопротивляющегося. Арей отвернулся, зашагав прочь. Зазевавшийся Агварес кинулся за ним. Заметив, что отец загрустил, он обнял его, получая в ответ короткое поглаживание.  
— В детстве меня это возмущало... — вздохнул дьявол. — А теперь я сам бью своего сына...  
— А Айон тебя не бил? — осторожно спросил Агварес.  
— Нет. Меня била мать. А он закрывал на это глаза.  
— Тебя расстраивает, что ты стал как они?  
— Да.  
— Но ты не как они!  
— Я хуже.  
— Почему?  
— Их дети не так несчастны, как ты.  
Агварес ткнулся носом в щеку отца. Бесконечно грело душу уже одно то, что ему не плевать.  
— Я тебя все равно люблю.  
— Прости.  
Приобняв сына за пояс, Арей развернул его к себе лицом, поддевая пальцем подбородок и заглядывая в грязно-фиолетовые глаза.  
— Я никогда не считал тебя красивым. Я не хотел, чтобы ты был моим сыном. В тебе не было ничего от меня. Но я хотел ненавидеть тебя только потому, что боялся предательства. Ты ушел с Астаротом и бросил меня. Я знал, что все будет именно так. И это причинило мне боль.  
— Но я вернулся... И теперь я тебя никогда не брошу...  
— Ты и тогда мне это обещал.  
— Папа... Знаешь, сколько раз уже Сатана мне предлагал жить у него? Он меня чуть ли не шантажировал...  
— Тогда почему ты ушел с Астаротом?  
— Тогда я еще не понял, как тебя люблю...  
— Ты искал свой дом. Место, где мог бы быть счастлив. Ты нашел его?  
— Нет... Но это уже не важно...  
— Почему ты остаешься со мной?  
— Потому что тебя люблю. Я могу не быть счастливым, но я все равно буду с тобой...  
— А что сделает тебя счастливым?  
— Твое счастье. Если ты станешь счастливым, то и я тоже. Если тебе плохо, и я не могу помочь... Я хочу хотя бы разделить с тобой твою боль.  
— От этого ее не станет меньше.  
— Я буду утешать тебя. Служить тебе. И делать для тебя все, что смогу.  
Улыбнувшись, Арей поцеловал сына в лоб, одаряя лаской и благодаря за заботу.  
— Хочешь, я покажу тебе одно место? — предложил он, беря его за руку.  
Спустя пару минут он привел к большому оврагу, через который было перекинуто дерево. Агварес с неохотой подступил к краю, но тут же отпрянул, испугавшись высоты.  
— Ты рискнул бы перейти по бревну? — спросил отец, без страха запрыгивая на пошатнувшееся дерево.  
— Не знаю... — с сомнением отозвался юноша. Ему не хотелось даже приближаться к этой шаткой конструкции.  
— Ты демон, ты умеешь летать, — усмехнулся Арей. — Чего ты боишься?  
— Упасть...  
— Я тебя подхвачу, — пообещал дьявол, сжимая руку сына.  
Поверив, Агварес пошел по бревну, крепко вцепившись в его ладонь. Было страшно сорваться в пропасть, но он безоговорочно верил Арею. Верил в то, что ничего не случится. А если случится, отец обязательно спасет.  
Оказавшись на другой стороне, Агварес радостно засмеялся. Приняв истинный облик, он залетел на средину бревна и стал прыгать и скакать по нему, уже совсем без страха.  
— Осторожнее, а то ты часто падаешь, — предостерег Арей.  
— Я умею летать.  
Взлетев, Агварес камнем рухнул вниз, но выровнял полет почти у самой земли и, приземлившись возле отца, сложил крепкие крылья. Тот притянул к себе и усмехнулся.  
— Ты хорошо летаешь.  
— Разве? — смущенно улыбнулся юноша. От отца нечасто можно было услышать похвалу.  
— Тебе не хватает только уверенности в себе.

Проснувшись посреди ночи от тихого плача отца, Агварес не сразу осознал, что происходит. Сонно похлопав глазами, он дотронулся до плеча Арея и ласково погладил по спине. А потом тихо и осторожно спросил:  
— Тебе приснилось что-то плохое?  
— Это был сон, — хрипло ответил Арей, вспоминая, как он, маленький демоненок, во сне кидал во взрослого себя камнями и говорил, что вырастет и убьет всех, кто обижает детей. — Все хорошо.  
Он крепко прижал к себе сына, принимаясь целовать его лицо. Изумленный таким наплывом ласки, Агварес гладил отца, пытаясь утешить.  
— Не плачь больше, — шепнул он, стирая слезы с мокрых впалых щек. — Не плачь...  
Прижав голову отца к груди, он бережно провел рукой по спутанным волосам. Утешать его было так странно. Раньше он никогда не позволял видеть себя таким. Искренним. Не прячущим страдания. Казалось, что он стал ближе в это мгновение. Может, только казалось... Это было похоже на прекрасно-жуткий сон.  
В объятиях сына Арей все же смог уснуть. А утром Агварес проснулся от удивительно нежных поцелуев и ласк. Ответив на очередной поцелуй, юноша робко посмотрел на отца. Тот ласково куснул его губы, погладив по щеке.  
— Спасибо, что ты такой хороший... — улыбнулся Агварес, обнимая Арея и прижимаясь покрепче.  
Он мурлыкал, когда отец целовал шею, прикусывал ключицы, целовал, убирая волосы со лба. Только чувство вины заставляло Арея быть таким. Но сейчас Агваресу было все равно.  
Вечером отец ждал с работы, сидя на крыльце и вглядываясь вдаль. Плюхнувшись рядом, Агварес обнял его, счастливо улыбаясь. Прижав сына к себе и куснув за ушко, Арей полез руками ему под рубашку и, приподняв ее, припал к напрягшемуся от предвкушения животу. Юноша ахнул и прикусил губу, чувствуя кожей нежные поцелуи.  
— Мой котенок, — ласково усмехнулся дьявол, щекоча сына и заставляя хихикать. — Мягкий и теплый.  
Агварес обнял отца, зарываясь лицом в седые волосы, и устало зевнул.  
— Иди, спи, — улыбнулся Арей, отпуская его.  
Сын ушел в дом, а дьявол допоздна сидел на крыльце, продолжая смотреть, как темнеет небо, и на нем зажигаются звезды. Утром Агварес нашел его спящим здесь же, в саду, на траве. Проснувшись от шагов сына, дьявол притянул его к себе и повалил рядом.  
— Ты чего на земле спишь? — засмеялся юноша, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Тут прохладно и дышать легко.  
— А тебе не жестко? Я, когда маленький был, не сразу привык...  
— Я спал на вещах похуже, — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Это на каких?  
— Не важно.  
Поцеловав сына в нос, дьявол улегся обратно, раскидывая руки и устремляя взгляд в небо, проглядывающее сквозь густые кроны деревьев.  
— Я в детстве построил себе домик на вершине большого дуба, — вспомнил он, улыбнувшись.  
— А я не строил в детстве домики...  
— Ты можешь сейчас сделать все, что не делал в детстве.  
— У меня уже есть домик со зверушками...  
Арей потрепал сына по волосам. Детство давно закончилось для них обоих. Время ушло.  
Были ли они вообще счастливы когда-либо? Могли ли быть? Чего не хватало?  
— Когда мы жили у Астарота в Аду все втроем, было лучше, — вздохнул Агварес. — Лучше всего. Мне было там хорошо. Вы двое заменяли мне любящих родителей. И ты выглядел таким веселым с ним... Таким живым... И он... Я никогда после не видел его таким живым и радостным... Он будто прятал за показным равнодушием громадную печаль...  
Кажется, сын исчерпывающе ответил на этот вопрос.  
Позавтракать они решили во дворе. Агварес принес корзину для пикника, расстелил скатерть и разложил еду по тарелкам. Он старался для отца, но тот ел куда меньше него.  
— Папа, почему ты так мало ешь? — решился спросить Агварес, заметив, что Арей съел только пару бутербродов.  
— Мне не хочется. Мне это не нужно. Я люблю пить.  
— А я вот много ем...  
— Я заметил, — усмехнулся дьявол. Вышло криво и неискренне. Это он был виноват, что сыну требуется еда. Что у него хреновая регенерация. Слабый ум. Его детство прошло ужасно. Он недоедал, бродяжничал, его били, ему угрожали. Он, наверное, вообще никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности. У него была душа, и он совсем не ощущал себя инвалидом, хоть и был им по сути. Ведь ничего не терял. А значит, не мог сравнить.  
Агварес между тем съел бутерброд и взял еще один.  
— Я просто привык... Я так много ем, потому что ты часто не давал мне еды... И я привык много есть, когда появляется возможность...  
— Ешь, сколько хочешь.  
— Ты стал такой хороший...  
— А раньше я был плохой?  
— Ты меня бил...  
— Я больше не буду.  
— Вот поэтому ты теперь хороший... Папа... Прости меня...  
— За что?  
— За предательство... В детстве... Я обещал всегда быть с тобой, а ушел с Астаротом...  
Арей мягко улыбнулся и погладил сына по волосам. Сколько раз уже он просил за это прощения?  
— А я все время обещал тебя не бить.  
— Просто я понял, что ты всегда меня любил...  
Агварес посмотрел на отца грустными, полными сожаления глазами, будто вымаливая прощение. Арей поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Ну иди ко мне, — усмехнулся он, обнимая сына и прижимая к себе.  
— В детстве ты мне часто говорил, что любишь меня... — вздохнул Агварес, утыкаясь ему в грудь. — Что я тебе дорог... А я не слушал... Я думал, что раз ты меня бьешь, то ты не можешь меня любить... Я сам виноват...  
— Если бы ты не ушел, я мог убить тебя в очередном порыве ярости.  
— Пусть...  
— Мне тяжело было бы жить с этим. Я и так много боли причинил тем, кого люблю. Я убил единственную женщину, которую любил.  
Агварес поднял глаза, задавая немой вопрос. Арей вздохнул.  
— Еще до твоего рождения я жил с женщиной. Она родила мне твою сестру. Когда она узнала, что я изнасиловал твою мать, она разозлилась на меня, а меня это очень взбесило...  
— И ты ее убил?  
— Да. Я не хотел...  
Агварес крепко поцеловал отца, утешая. Арей тяжело вздохнул, отводя взгляд.  
— Хотя она была человеком и все равно бы давно уже умерла...  
— Папа... — шепнул юноша, обнимая его и гладя по волосам. — Сейчас все хорошо... И ты ко мне хорошо относишься... Я тебя люблю...  
Арей мрачно усмехнулся, утыкаясь ему в волосы. Его вечно окружали те, кто готов был все простить даже вопреки здравому смыслу. Даже с пониманием, что плата за это — собственная жизнь.  
— Я хочу вернуться в Ад, — тихо произнес Агварес. — Хочу остаться там навечно. Видеть вас счастливыми. Расти счастливым. Почему он ушел? Почему он бросил нас? Почему бросил тебя?  
— Потому что он боится быть счастливым, — мрачно отозвался Арей. — Потому что это противоречит его парадигме. Ты никогда не проживешь свою жизнь заново. Ты уже никогда не сотрешь все то дерьмо, что он нагородил.

***

— Ты вырос плохим! — кричал демоненок, больно кусая за все, что попадалось под зубы. Арей уворачивался, но тот был ловчее. — Лучше бы ты не вырос!  
Не выдержав, дьявол схватил его и крепко шлепнул, заставив взвизгнуть и хмуро засопеть.  
— Это ты в такое говно вырос, — заявил он, ухмыляясь. — Вот я тебя за это и отшлепаю.

***

Проснувшись, Арей усмехнулся, утыкаясь лицом в волосы сына. Переплетя их пальцы, он глянул в окно. Было еще темно и, похоже, далеко до рассвета.  
Чувство вины почему-то ослабло. Любовь накатывала порывами, так же, как и ненависть. Он был сумасшедшим. И боялся той боли, что мог причинить сыну. Ребенку, который так и не вырос. Который так и не сможет постоять за себя.  
Спустившись утром на кухню, Агварес застал отца привычно курящим на подоконнике. Рядом стояла открытая бутылка вина.  
— Папа, все в порядке? — обеспокоился он.  
— Да, — односложно ответил Арей, не удостаивая даже взглядом.  
— Ладно...  
Разогрев себе пиццу, Агварес сел за стол. Ел он без особого аппетита. Перемена в настроении отца волновала больше пустого желудка. Дьявол скуривал уже явно не первую сигарету и смотрел в окно, периодически отхлебывая из бутылки.  
— Ты сегодня на работу пойдешь? — осторожно спросил юноша.  
— Нет, — все так же равнодушно ответил Арей.  
— А я схожу в приют, ладно?  
— Иди.  
Когда Агварес вернулся, он застал отца лежащим на диване. Похоже было, что тот не вставал оттуда за весь день. Три пустых бутылки стояли рядом, красноречиво повествуя о том, как он провел время.  
— У тебя точно все в порядке? — всерьез обеспокоившись, поинтересовался Агварес и получил в ответ пустое:  
— Да.  
Присев на диван, он обнял отца и взял за руку. Но на искренне:  
— Я тебя очень люблю, — тот ответил лишь очередное краткое:  
— Угу.  
Агварес прижался к Арею, кладя голову ему на грудь. От него разило перегаром и дешевыми сигаретами. Такой привычный и такой опротивевший запах. Может, не стоило напоминать отцу об Астароте? Может, именно это причинило ему боль?  
— Ты уже поел? — спросил Арей, не делая попыток обнять в ответ.  
— Да... Я ел... — ответил Агварес, растерявшись. С чего бы отца вообще стало это волновать?  
— Иди еще поешь.  
— Зачем? — удивился юноша. — Я сыт...  
— Неужели ты наконец наелся? — хмыкнул Арей, и Агварес невольно хихикнул. — Ты собираешься спать?  
— А ты хочешь спать? Просто я еще не устал...  
— Тогда иди и займись чем-нибудь.  
— Хочешь побыть один?  
— Да.  
Расстроившись, Агварес все же ушел, оставив отца. Тот прикрыл глаза рукой и, пораздумав с минуту, потянулся за бутылкой.  
Утро для него началось внезапно. Похоже, он так и уснул на диване, отключившись от выпитого. Приняв подобие вертикального положения, дьявол кое-как сфокусировал взгляд, тут же упавший на недопитую бутылку.  
— Когда-нибудь все сущее поглотит тьма небытия, — раздался насмешливый голос. Арей повернул голову.  
— Анеида, — мрачно хмыкнул он. — У меня нет особого желания перетирать за тьму и небытие. Вообще-то я собирался напиться и вырубиться.  
Как-то он пил неделю подряд. Дрых, просыпался, блевал и снова пил. Сейчас он был бы совсем не против это повторить.  
— Это попытка прикоснуться к тьме, — невозмутимо продолжала женщина. — Так прикоснись.  
— Ну иди сюда, тощая стерва, — расхохотался Арей.  
Все же было забавно погружать член в лоно сраного небытия. Держаться за костлявые бока и ощущать, будто пальцы тонут в чем-то вязком. А от личности с каждым мгновением остается все меньше. Арианна была единственной женщиной, которую он трахал без отвращения. Но Анеида не была женщиной. Она была всепоглощающей тьмой.  
— Отец так боится признавать свои ошибки, — нервно расхохотался Арей, утыкаясь в почти плоскую грудь. — А я так хочу найти совершенную мной ошибку. И меня так пугает мысль, что ошибся не я, а мироздание. Которое я не могу контролировать. Меня бы так успокоило, если бы я смог найти собственную ошибку... Потому что тогда я смог бы исправить ее и сделать свою жизнь лучше. Хоть немного лучше.  
— Ты злишься на мироздание лишь потому, что его проще уничтожить, чем того, кто на самом деле причинил тебе боль, — отозвалась Анеида. Арей чувствовал ее пальцы у себя в волосах. А ее лоно все еще обнимало собой уже обмякший член. — Хочешь, я накажу его? Я могу сделать это для тебя. Я могу сделать все, что ты захочешь.  
— Накажи, — безумно захохотал дьявол, стискивая ее бедра напряженными пальцами. — Уничтожь бытие. Заставь Астарота понять мою боль. Только зачем тебе это? Если ты не галлюцинация. Я почти уверен, что ты галлюцинация. Но если нет — то какого хрена? Чем я лучше Адама? Ты убила его, а я насильник и убийца, и заставил страдать больше женщин, чем торчит у Адама в подземелье. Как такая ебаная феминистка могла захотеть сделать счастливым кого-то вроде меня?  
— Я убила его за то, что он сделал с моей матерью и сестрой. И лично со мной. Мне плевать на твои преступления. Мне нравится твое стремление к небытию. Твой разум. Твои убеждения. Твои страдания. Я могу убить тех, кто причиняет тебе боль. Потому что оцениваю их большими преступниками, чем тебя.  
— Не смей.  
— Я сделаю то, на что ты дашь разрешение. Это твоя жизнь.  
— Как Айон узнавал, что со мной происходит?  
— Он усовершенствовал свой дар и незаметно лез тебе в голову. Но узнавал обо всем поверхностно. Твой разум сильнее. Однако ты ничего не замечал. Все еще не хочешь, чтобы я убила его?  
— Не хочу. Он единственный, кто может помочь мне сбежать из бытия.  
— А Астарот?  
— А Астарота я убью сам. Только сам. Он принадлежит мне.  
Анеида понимающе усмехнулась. Что, черт побери, сейчас происходило? Они заключали сделку? Пусть. Он готов был на это пойти.  
Арей откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в пучину собственных мыслей. Почему-то стало легче. Будто произошло что-то важное. Еще одна развилка реальности, где он совершил то, что нужно было совершить.  
— Папа, с кем ты говорил? — отвлек настороженный голос. Арей не сдержал смешка.  
— С тьмой, — доверительно поведал он, застегивая ширинку. — Она обещала уничтожить бытие и наказать всех, кто меня обидел.  
— А... — понимающе протянул Агварес. Но потом снова обеспокоился. — Ты же, вроде, сегодня еще не пил... Ты курил, папа?  
— Нет, я просто сумасшедший. Ты мог бы уже привыкнуть.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Спустя пару минут Агварес осторожно подошел и примостился рядом, так и не решаясь начать разговор. Арей закурил, не спеша заговаривать с сыном. Было особо нечего сказать.  
— Я никогда раньше тебя таким не видел, — наконец тихо произнес Агварес.  
— Когда ты появился в моей жизни, Астарот уже съехал из моей башки, — пожал плечами Арей.  
— Но сейчас же это был не Астарот...  
— Тебя это пугает?  
— Да... Прости...  
— Ты надеялся, что я менее сумасшедший? Или наоборот боялся, что если я вру об этом, то причиняю тебе боль совершенно осознанно?  
Агварес выглядел таким растерянным и несчастным. Он явно пытался что-то сказать, но не находил подходящих слов. В конце концов он просто отвернулся и заплакал, прикрыв рукой лицо. Чувствовал себя виноватым? Или просто сочувствовал?  
Арей дотянулся до его плеча и успокаивающе погладил. Шевелиться было так лень. А сын сидел так далеко.  
— Я не могу себя контролировать. Это меня не оправдывает. Но я не могу это изменить.  
— Прости меня...  
— Тебе не стало легче.  
— Нет... Я знаю, что ты не виноват... Но если так, то виноват я... Что винил тебя... Что оставался с тобой, когда ты просил уйти, потому что это был единственный способ не причинять мне боль... И я все еще не могу... Не смог бы... Но я больше никогда не стану тебя винить...  
— Мне от этого не легче.  
— Мне так жаль...  
Арей тяжело вздохнул. Сын стал ближе за эти месяцы. Между ними давно уже возникло удивительное взаимопонимание. Обоюдное. Из-за общности многих проблем. Они оба выросли с Астаротом. Оба знали, каково любить того, чьей жертвой тебя считают. И кто при этом гораздо достойнее всех вокруг.  
— Я никогда не говорил отцу, что влюблен в Астарота. Боялся, что он узнает. Скрывал. Он сказал бы то же, что говорят тебе. Что у меня стокгольмский синдром. Но вещи часто выглядят не такими, какими кажутся. А всем этим мудакам очень хочется чувствовать себя хорошими на чьем-то фоне. Если бы Айон узнал, что обращается со мной хуже, чем похитивший меня палач, он бы свихнулся и придушил меня. Все они держатся за свою картину мира. Каждому она важнее истины и эволюции. Важнее любви. Только ты знаешь, каково расти с Астаротом. Какой он охуенный. И каким способен быть мудаком. Это очень важно для меня. За всю мою жизнь ты первый, с кем я могу об этом поговорить.  
Агварес наконец посмотрел в глаза. Он по-прежнему выглядел как побитая собака. Но на этот раз Арей притянул его к себе и обнял. Сын вцепился в бок и сам прижался покрепче, зарываясь лицом в спадающие по плечам волосы.  
— Они все такие глупые и злые, — буркнул он. — Все вокруг. Как им об этом сказать, чтобы они поняли?  
— «Ваше существование оскорбляет мои чувства», — расхохотался Арей. — Но они никогда не поймут.  
Агварес улыбнулся.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, повеселев. — Ты никогда не смотришь на меня свысока. Не поддерживаешь семейную иерархию. Воспринимаешь меня равным. Поэтому я не хочу выбирать Сатану или Айона. Ты лучше, хоть и сумасшедший. Хоть и бьешь меня иногда...  
— Если тебе все еще обидно — можешь сам меня побить, — пожал плечами Арей.  
— Ты потрясающий, — благоговейно улыбнулся Агварес, приникая к плечу отца и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ты настаивал, чтобы я давал сдачи. Никогда не требовал покорно принимать наказания... Мама в детстве говорила, что я обязан подчиняться. Что она имеет право меня наказывать. Ты никогда не считал, что имеешь право. Ты ненавидел себя за то, что так поступаешь со мной.  
— По твоим словам я святой.  
Агварес засмеялся, крепче обнимая Арея и прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.  
— Ты просто... не лицемер. Как Сатана. Как Айон. Как Астарот. Ты кажешься настоящим. Честным. Это мне почему-то важнее всего.  
— Просто ты вынужден выбирать между сортами дерьма.  
— Как и ты...  
— Да, — усмехнулся Арей, приобнимая сына за плечи и заглядывая в задорно блестящие, полные жизни глаза. Как же бесконечно ценны были такие моменты. И как же редки. — Я видел, как люди меняют местами социальные роли и смеются над этим. Смеются, если им показывают, как дети наказывают родителей. Это не заставляет их задуматься, ничего не меняет в их отношении. Хотя на мыслящую и разумную личность это наводило бы жуть. Сотни лет назад иерархичность была общепринятой. Рабовладелец мог избить работника за хреновую работу. Потом это посчитали варварством, и со временем иерархичность осталась только в семье. В какой-то момент женщины возмутились, и в итоге на самом дне остались только дети, потому что детство — временно, и к тому времени, как ты сообразишь, что у тебя есть права, ты уже вырастешь, и тебя признают полноценной личностью. Когда я еще был молод, мне встречались люди, которые всерьез считали, что если их за ошибку побьет работодатель — то это дикость, а если они своего ребенка — то все правильно. Отец разрешал мне кидаться в них камнями. Хотя и сам, по сути, недалеко ушел.  
— Сатана и Айон не люди...  
— Сатана родился там, где существовала иерархичность. Ее отменил Адам. А Айон рос в Аду. А потом жил среди людей.  
— Ты тоже рос в Аду...  
— Да, мы с Астаротом иногда играли в маленького мальчика и сурового повелителя. Я пытался его убить, он меня за это бил. Ему вряд ли нравилось, а я был мазохистом, сколько себя помню. Во все остальное время мы общались на равных. Он бы иначе не смог. Он внушал ужас только тем, с кем держал дистанцию. Кто совершенно ни хрена о нем не знал.  
— А вы были близки?  
— Насколько он вообще на это способен. Да.  
— Ты злишься, что он бросил тебя?  
Арей болезненно усмехнулся.  
— Вначале я испытывал научный интерес к решению этой проблемы. Я стремился прожить то же, что и он, чтобы понять, как это изменить. Но, может, гораздо важнее мне было понять, почему он мне говна отсыпал. Потому что мне это гораздо большую травму нанесло как поступок, а не как противоречие моей парадигме. Но вот я побывал на его месте и до сих пор не понял, как вот эта срань в голове оправдывает его мудачества. Может я надеялся, что оправдывает. Что я бы на его месте поступил так же. Но я не поступил, потому что это выбор, а не «жизнь такая». Может, это все, что мне надо об этом знать. Что вокруг мудаки, и я в этом не виноват.  
— Но если ты не виноват, ты ничего не сможешь изменить...  
— Да.  
— Ты смотришь на это как ученый... Но тебе ведь просто больно... Потому что он наплевал на твою любовь...  
— Пока я смотрю на это как ученый, я все еще могу двигаться вперед. Потому что в таком случае это научная проблема, которую можно решить научным путем.  
— Но даже если ты станешь властелином реальности, ты не сможешь заставить его измениться...  
— Смогу. Это уже происходит. Я знаю, что делаю. Я создал эту программу давным-давно. И моя мысль сильнее его. Потому что он дурак.  
— Ты будешь счастлив? — с надеждой спросил Агварес. — Ты правда когда-нибудь будешь счастлив?  
— Этого я не программировал, — с некоторой неохотой разочаровал Арей. — Тогда это подразумевалось как-то само. Теперь я вижу, насколько все сложней.  
Да. Агварес прекрасно понимал, что он имеет в виду. Он сам находился рядом с любимым. Но счастье упрямо требовало чего-то еще.

— Ты совсем обнаглел, — этой фразой дьявол встретил сына прямо с порога.  
Уже которую ночь Агварес возвращался далеко за полночь. Терпение Арея было на исходе. Он и так держался слишком долго, пытаясь быть нормальным отцом.  
— Я... — промямлил Агварес, потупив глаза. — Прости меня... Я больше не буду...  
Прозвенела оглушительная пощечина. Агварес накрыл щеку рукой. Он по-прежнему не сопротивлялся, когда отец схватил за шиворот, а потом потащил за собой и бросил на диван. Когда холодно приказал:  
— Раздевайся.  
— Папа, не надо... — только и выдавил юноша.  
— Раздевайся и не смей со мной пререкаться.  
Агварес стал стягивать с себя одежду дрожащими руками, весь сжавшись под хмурым взглядом отца. Арей ждал, скрестив руки на груди. Когда сын разделся полностью, он вдавил его в диван и выдернул из брюк ремень.  
— Ну не надо... — заскулил Агварес и тут же взвизгнул от удара.  
Он вскрикивал и выгибался, на коже оставались яркие красные полосы. Отец не жалел. Бил больно, с оттяжкой, не сдерживая сил. Наверное, он хотел бы, чтобы сын остановил его. Встал, схватил за руки и скрутил. Может, даже приложил головой о подлокотник. Но Агварес вновь не посмел.  
— Я больше не буду... — плача, выдавил он. — Не надо больше...  
Арей удовлетворенно усмехнулся, возвращая ремень на законное место. Агварес облегченно разрыдался, упав лицом в подушку. Он не имел права находиться рядом с отцом. Такой слабый и безвольный. Сколько раз его просили давать сдачи? Сколько раз отец объяснял, какую испытывает боль от того, что неспособен совладать с собой? Агварес мог это остановить. Каждый раз. Но ничего не делал. И ненавидел себя.  
— Ты глупый несносный ребенок, — хмыкнул Арей.  
— Прости... — почти неслышно прошептал Агварес. — Не бей меня больше...  
— Ты опять со мной споришь?  
— Ну пожалуйста...  
Взяв сына за волосы, Арей подтянул его к себе, заставив сжаться в предвкушении новой боли, и, расстегнув штаны, ткнул носом в свой член.  
— Сделай ему приятно, — усмехнулся он.  
Агварес принялся ласкать его, порой поднимая глаза в смущении. Отец держал за волосы и ухмылялся, порой в блаженстве вздыхая. Кончив, он отбросил от себя сына и тот, свернувшись калачиком на диване, отчего-то заплакал.  
— Чего ты ревешь? — раздраженно рявкнул Арей.  
Обняв отца за пояс, Агварес прижался щекой к его животу. Он хотел сказать, как сильно любит, как хочет, чтобы они вместе всегда были счастливы... Но Арей оттолкнул и ушел.  
Он вернулся спустя пару минут, немного уняв неудержимое желание вновь сделать сыну больно. Агварес дрожал и тихо всхлипывал, обхватив себя руками. Сжалившись, дьявол все же обнял его.  
— Я очень люблю тебя, папа... — шепнул сын, прижимаясь к нему покрепче. — Я рад, что тебе не противно ко мне прикасаться...  
— Я плохо с тобой обращаюсь? Ты несчастен?  
— Нет, что ты...  
— Тебе не надо жить со мной.  
— Надо!  
— Твоя любовь ко мне — это болезнь.  
— Но папа! Люди умирают! Люди быстро умирают! А демонам я не нужен! Никому я не нужен! Если ты меня выгонишь, я останусь один! — разрыдался Агварес.  
— Иди к Сатане, — отрезал Арей, не терпя возражений. Может, сын выбрал неудачную формулировку. Однако стало жутко противно от этого «у меня больше никого нет, поэтому и ты сойдешь».  
— Но как же ты?  
— Я жестокий и злой.  
— Но ты же будешь совсем один... И тебе даже некого будет бить, когда тебе будет плохо...  
— Я не хочу тебя бить!  
— Но бьешь ведь...  
— Потому что ты рядом!  
— Я тебе не нужен?  
— Я не хочу делать тебя несчастным. Ты слабее меня, ты от меня зависишь. Я не могу этим не пользоваться.  
— Но я тебя люблю... Я хочу быть с тобой и о тебе заботиться...  
— Тебе плохо со мной.  
— Нет...  
— Это ненормально, что тебе нравится, когда я тебя бью.  
— Мне не нравится. Но я готов терпеть...  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты терпел.  
— А я хочу!  
Со всей злостью ударив сына, Арей едва сдержался, чтобы не задушить его собственными руками. Агварес вскрикнул от неожиданности. Не в силах больше выносить все это, дьявол на этот раз окончательно ушел прочь.  
Айон лежал на траве в саду Элизиума и размышлял о чем-то, глядя в чистое небо. Как давно они не виделись... Как давно Арей перестал приходить к нему... Так утомила эта бесконечная пытка. Он словно вечно стоял с протянутой рукой и все равно не мог дотянуться до желаемого.  
Отец перестал утешать уже очень давно. Но сейчас Арей пришел не за утешением. Ему нужен был совет.  
— Агварес не хочет уходить, а мне надоело с ним нянчиться, — начал дьявол, не утруждая себя приветствиями. Плюхнувшись возле Айона, он сплел напряженные пальцы в замок и уткнулся в него лицом.  
— Хочешь, чтобы он ушел? — вздохнул архангел. Устало и спокойно. Будто последний раз они говорили буквально вчера, а не разосрались кучу времени назад.  
— Да.  
— Скажи ему, что хочешь, чтобы он ушел... Выгони его... Что еще делать... Ему есть, куда пойти...  
Дьявол со злостью ударил дерево.  
— Как он меня достал!  
— Арей, успокойся, — мягко посоветовал Айон, нежно погладив по плечу.  
Развернувшись, дьявол ударил его, давая выход накопившейся злости. Но архангел мигом скрутил непослушного сына.  
— Ты сам успокоишься или тебе помочь? — спросил он спокойно, но угрожающе.  
Арей зарычал и стал вырываться. Айон его повалил на землю, придавливая собой.  
— Тише, мой хороший, — шепнул он, нависая сверху и склоняясь над ухом. — Похоже, ты совсем отбился от рук.  
Дьявол попытался сбросить его, но не смог. Отец всегда был сильнее. Поэтому спустя пару минут с легкостью приволок в свою спальню и втолкнул внутрь.  
— Пап, я уже не маленький, — усмехнулся Арей, плюхаясь на диван и нахально глядя на отца.  
— Раздевайся без разговоров, — строго скомандовал Айон, рывком выдергивая из брюк ремень.  
Ухмыляясь, дьявол начал медленно раздеваться, вертясь перед ним и силясь продемонстрировать все соблазнительные изгибы своего тела. Но архангел все так же непреклонно ждал, скрестив руки на груди.  
Дождавшись, пока сын залезет на диван и обопрется о спинку, выпятив ягодицы прямо навстречу ремню, Айон с силой хлестнул его, заставив содрогнуться и сдавленно застонать. Короткие вскрики от каждого удара только распаляли желание продолжать.  
Арею пришлось терпеть порку очень долго. Под конец он уже выл от боли, не сдерживаясь. Отец перестал лишь тогда, когда мертвенно бледная кожа окрасилась в ярко-алый. Только тогда он устало вздохнул и опустился на диван, обнимая Арея за пояс и прижимаясь щекой к его груди.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя униженным? — прошептал он, обдавая дыханием шею.  
— А должен? — криво усмехнулся дьявол, морщась.  
— Должен. Иначе я придумаю что-нибудь похуже.  
Арей презрительно хмыкнул, отворачиваясь. Айон садистски улыбнулся.  
— Иди в угол, непослушный ребенок. И стой там на коленях, пока я не разрешу тебе выйти.  
— Ты совсем пизданулся, — тяжело вздохнул дьявол, за что получил звонкий шлепок по выпоротой заднице и грязно выругался.  
Довольно усмехнувшись, Айон отволок его в угол. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Арей все же встал на колени и уставился в стену. Знать, что отец смотрит на него — униженного, покорного и избитого, было невыносимо. Дьявол спиной чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, от которого член стоял колом.  
Это приносило облегчение. Этого не хватало с Агваресом. Удовлетворенность никогда не наступала. Сын не умел этого — зато отец вообще ничего кроме этого не умел.  
Айон не выдержал довольно скоро. Опустившись на одно колено позади сына, он обнял его, припадая губами к бледной шее.  
— Ты успел подумать над своим поведением, я надеюсь? — спросил он слегка рассеянно и тут же слился с ним в поцелуе.  
— Кровь отлила от мозга, извини, — усмехнулся дьявол, толкая отца на пол и забираясь на него сверху. Айон звонко шлепнул по внутренней стороне бедра.  
— Ты не заслужил близости, — произнес он строго. — Доставь мне удовольствие.  
Арей недовольно заскрежетал зубами, но послушно слез с отца. Усевшись на диван, тот расстегнул ширинку и достал стоящий член. Припав к нему губами, дьявол принялся усердно ласкать напряженную плоть, обволакивая ее горячей слюной. Орудовать ртом над членом отца было особым удовольствием. От каждого прикосновения к набухшему от желания органу Айон содрогался всем телом и издавал тихие, шипящие стоны. Мать всегда говорила, что удовольствие от секса делает мужчину беззащитным. Пожалуй, она была совершенно права.  
Заглотив огромный член почти до основания, Арей начал ритмично двигать головой, позволяя ему скользить в своем горле. Доведя Айона до пика, он, не поднимаясь с колен, уткнулся ему в пах, вдыхая запах погасшего возбуждения. Смуглые пальцы вплелись в волосы, поглаживая благодарно и одобрительно.  
— Чем больше ты ощущаешь свою власть, тем более хорошим рабом являешься, — усмехнулся отец, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать в макушку. — А теперь я трахну тебя, как свою вещь.  
Дьявол усмехнулся, покорно вставая на четвереньки и изгибая спину, чтобы, как следует выпятив ягодицы, приоткрыть взору отца манящий вход в свое безобразное тело.  
Сбросив с себя мешающую одежду и подойдя к сыну, Айон погладил его по податливо выгнутой спине и, проведя рукой до поясницы, звонко шлепнул по выставленной вперед худой ягодице. Арей вздрогнул от удара, подаваясь навстречу. Властность отца заводила куда больше их игр в наказание...  
Проникнув в дьявола пальцами, архангел принялся ласкать его изнутри, то двигаясь медленно и нежно, то неистово и яростно. Арей стонал сквозь зубы, не в силах терпеть эту сладкую пытку. Вскоре пальцы сменил вновь вставший член, ворвавшийся в нутро.  
Отец всегда думал лишь о себе. И очень часто при этом считал, что на самом деле думает о других. Но сейчас он и правда старался больше не причинять боли. Старался сделать приятно. Тугие стенки крепко обхватывали член, и их сильное давление сводило Айона с ума. Он рычал и хрипло стонал, в бешеном темпе трахая Арея. Тот извивался в его объятиях, не сдерживая громких стонов. Член отца заполнял изнутри, даря несравненное наслаждение. Дьявол нуждался в этом не меньше, чем в присутствии рядом кого-то, с кем можно нормально поговорить.  
Несмотря на то, что они заснули вместе, окончательно выбившись из сил, проснулся Арей один. Айона поблизости не оказалось. Зато, едва дьявол вышел в сад, на глаза ему попался сын.  
— Опять ты, — с раздражением прошипел Арей. Он уже принял решение. С каким бы трудом оно ни далось.  
— Я беспокоился... — попытался оправдаться Агварес. — Папа, пойдем домой?  
— Пошел отсюда! Не лезь ко мне!  
Губы Агвареса задрожали, глаза наполнились слезами. Сглатывая рыдания, он тихо спросил:  
— Мне совсем уйти?  
Схватив с земли камень, Арей с яростью бросил его в сына. Агварес отшатнулся, но камень успел задеть, угодив в лицо. Чувствуя, как по виску течет кровь, он не верил, что все это вновь происходит. Все никогда не было идеально, но ведь стало лучше, почему опять...  
— Пошел вон! — закричал отец.  
Агварес попятился и кинулся прочь, не разбирая дроги от слез, застилающих глаза. Ноги сами привели к Сатане.  
— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросил тот, едва заметив кровь на лице внука.  
— В меня папа камнем кинул... — всхлипнул юноша, обнимая дьявола и утыкаясь ему в грудь. — Он меня выгнал из дома... Сказал, что я ему надоел... Только не бей его! Он просто хотел, чтобы я ушел!  
— Не ходи к нему больше, — нахмурился Сатана, крепко обнимая внука.  
— Он сначала сказал, что я должен уйти к тебе, потому что он не хочет больше меня бить и делать мне больно...  
— И почему ты сразу не ушел?  
— Потому что люблю его... Я не хотел уходить...  
Сатана тяжело вздохнул. Коснувшись губами раны на виске внука, он исцелил ее и повел его в дом. Может, хоть это наконец чему-нибудь научило Агвареса?


	23. Глава 23. Отреченье

Проснувшись, Арей ощутил ноющую боль от иглы капельницы, проткнувшей вену. Придя в себя, он приподнялся и нашарил взглядом отца, сидящего рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Выдернув из руки иглу, дьявол поморщился. Он помнил только, что накануне напился вдрызг.  
— Ну, как себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовался Айон.  
— Голова немного болит, — нехотя ответил Арей, массируя виски. — И подташнивает.  
— Нечего было напиваться, как свинья, — хмыкнул архангел. — Вон до чего докатился без моего присмотра.  
Дьявол застонал и уткнулся лбом ему в колени. Отец тяжело вздохнул и погладил по волосам.  
— Безрассудный, легкомысленный ребенок, — произнес он строго. — И не надо говорить, что ты уже взрослый.  
— Не трахай мне мозг, мне хреново-о-о, — взвыл Арей.  
Уложив сына обратно, Айон нахмурился, но тут же вернул лицу прежнее устало-всепрощающее выражение и только тяжело вздохнул, потирая переносицу.  
— Ты столько натворил за последние дни...  
— Я всегда так делаю.  
— Потому что я тебя не воспитывал.  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Ты плохо себя ведешь.  
— Ты тоже!  
— Ладно. Сжалюсь на этот раз.  
Арей заскрежетал зубами, отворачиваясь и сердито рыча. Отец до сих пор относился к нему, как к ребенку. Это невероятно злило. Если бы не этот барьер из семейных уз, отделяющий их друг от друга, они бы давно достигли взаимопонимания. Но нелегко было простить того, кто привел в этот мир, заставив страдать. И нелегко было признать, что сотворенное существо превратилось в чудовище.  
Даже Правитель Ада, искалечивший его судьбу, казался Арею ближе родного отца. Астарот — тот, каким он был на самом деле — понимал куда лучше. Но только отец мог спасти. Только отец мог подарить рай.  
— Прости меня, — глухо произнес дьявол. — Я люблю тебя... И Агвареса я люблю... Я просто не хочу больше причинять ему боль...  
— Поэтому ты хотел, чтобы он ушел?  
— Да. Я бросил в него камень, потому что он не принимал мои слова всерьез...  
— Думаю, тебе лучше хотя бы позвонить ему и сказать, что ты его любишь.  
— Тогда он опять прибежит ко мне. Я устал. Что бы я с ним ни делал, он всегда бежит ко мне, стоит мне просто позволить ему быть рядом.  
Айон вздохнул и тут же потрясенно охнул, когда Арей взял за руку и, дернув на себя, повалил на кровать. Крепко обнял и увлек под одеяло, раздевая. Принимаясь целовать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул архангел, зарываясь лицом в волосы сына.  
— Ничьи слова о любви не бывают так пусты, как слова родителей, — негромко произнес дьявол, заставив вздрогнуть. — Родители должны любить своих детей и поэтому никогда не задумываются, любят ли их на самом деле.  
— Я никому ничего не должен.  
— Тогда почему ты это говоришь?  
— Потому что люблю тебя. Но не потому, что должен.  
— Почему ты меня любишь?  
— Потому что ты рожден из моей мечты.  
— Ты не любишь меня. Ты любишь мечту.  
— А ты?  
— А я ее ненавижу.  
— За что?  
— За то, что я создан ради нее.  
Айон вздохнул, перекатываясь на спину и уставляясь в потолок. Ненависть отравляла жизнь им обоим. Но Арей никак не желал с ней расстаться.  
— Ты отдаешь свою мысль страданиям, — тихо произнес архангел. — Боли. Обидам. Ты не желаешь отпустить все это. Не желаешь шагнуть в будущее... В наш рай... Я мог бы сделать тебя счастливым, но ты сам...  
— Бредни, — огрызнулся дьявол, отворачиваясь. — Мне надоело все это слушать. Больше ни слова о рае.  
Айон прикрыл глаза, пытаясь не потерять самообладание. Усталость одолела уже давно. Сын просто не верил ему. Не верил, что сам способен создать тот миг, когда в его душу возвратится мир. Дьявол и архангел, отчаяние и надежда. Они зашли так далеко... Вместе. Но именно этот, последний, шаг оказался непреодолимым.

В который раз останавливаясь в дверях комнаты внука, Сатана видел одну и ту же картину. Агварес лежал на кровати и тихо плакал, уткнувшись в подушку. Он все еще был таким ребенком... Сатане пришлось повзрослеть гораздо раньше. Что же должно было произойти, чтобы и Агварес наконец перестал любить того, кто всю жизнь только ненавидел его?  
Присев возле внука, дьявол погладил его по волосам, утешая. Тот всхлипнул и поднял глаза. И жалобно пояснил причину своего состояния:  
— Я папе звонил, а он на меня наорал и сбросил звонок...  
— Забудь о нем, — устало вздохнул Сатана, утыкаясь Агваресу в волосы. — Ты не можешь без него?  
— Мне нужно научиться... Без него жить...  
— Найди ему замену.  
— Разве ты нашел бы замену той, кого любил?  
— Ты любишь своего отца той же любовью, которой я любил любимую женщину?  
— Может быть...  
— Так нельзя.  
— Почему?  
— Твой отец тебя насиловал?  
— Нет!  
— Успокойся, — вздохнул Сатана, прижимая Агвареса к себе.  
— Я сам этого хотел... — тихо шепнул тот, краснея.  
— Так ты с ним все-таки спал?  
— Да...  
— Это неправильно.  
— Почему?  
— Он не любит тебя.  
— Любит... Он просто злой...  
— Не любит. Его просто мучает чувство вины и долга. Зачем ты вернулся к нему?  
Всхлипнув, юноша не ответил, вновь утыкаясь в подушку. Дьявол принялся гладить его и утешать. Сейчас он не мог сделать большего. Просто был рядом в молчаливой поддержке. Наверное, стоило рассказать Агваресу про Адама. Про то, чем обычно кончается любовь к таким сволочам. Но почему-то он так и не решился.  
Сатана был прав. Агварес понимал это. Но все же надежда не могла угаснуть окончательно.  
Ему просто хотелось найти ответы. Просто убедиться в том, что все было по-настоящему. Что отец и правда любил. И бросил потому, что был сумасшедшим, а не потому, что на самом деле испытывал только ненависть...  
Тихо приоткрыв дверь, Агварес вошел в кабинет. Айон спал прямо в кресле. Повсюду валялись книги. На некоторых уже скопился приличный слой пыли.  
Их всех мучили вопросы. И, может быть, хоть кто-то наконец сможет найти ответ...  
Коснувшись архангела, юноша потряс его за плечо, коря себя за навязчивость. Айону явно было не до него.  
— Агварес?.. — сонно пробормотал Айон, поправляя очки и разглядывая внука в попытке понять, что он здесь делает.  
— Папа меня любит? — жалобно спросил юноша, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Он тебе что-нибудь говорил?  
— Любит, — вздохнул архангел, разминая затекшую спину. Снова уснул, не дойдя до кровати... Уже в который раз?  
— Правда? Он так сказал? А выгнал он меня... Чтобы больше не делать мне больно?  
— Да.  
— Я понимаю это... Но у нас долгое время все было хорошо... Я думал, так будет вечно...  
— Ты скучаешь?  
— Да... Поэтому пришел к тебе... Только ты можешь меня понять... Сатана ненавидит отца... Думает, что понимает его, но он говорит о себе и судит по себе...  
— Не хочешь просто увидеться с ним?  
— Нет... Мне будет больнее... Да и это ничего не даст...  
Айон вздохнул, откидываясь в кресле и устало прикрывая глаза. Он винил и себя в страданиях Агвареса. Но...  
— Арей поступил правильно, — твердо произнес архангел, обращая взор на внука. — Лучшее, что он мог сделать для тебя — держаться от тебя подальше. Ты сильнее него. Но никогда не поднимешь на него руку. Он тоже страдает от того, что причиняет тебе боль. Но он сумасшедший, он правда не может иначе. Поэтому я одобряю его решение. Его выбор. Он выбрал меньшее из зол. Только тот, кто сильнее него телом и духом, может совладать с его безумием. Только я, Агварес. Только я могу.

Этим вечером в баре было пустынно и безлюдно. Усевшись на свое излюбленное место, Арей принялся напиваться, но по закону подлости ему помешали именно тогда, когда он больше всего хотел остаться один.  
В бар после долгого рабочего дня ввалилась компания хохочущих веселых коллег. Некоторых из них Арей помнил, некоторых видел впервые. Среди них была девушка, которая когда-то наградила смачной пощечиной. С презрением покосившись на нее, дьявол фыркнул и присосался к горлышку бутылки, собираясь поскорее допить вино и уйти. Но это, как назло, не удалось. Пьяная компания обступила его и расселась поодаль, принявшись что-то увлеченно обсуждать. Оказавшись в центре внимания, Арей с омерзением скривился и в несколько мгновений выпил увесистую бутылку вина.  
Не чая отделаться от людей, он присоединился к предложенной кем-то игре в карты. Поскольку денег у всех было в достатке, играли на желания. Проигравшему приходилось исполнять довольно невинные прихоти победителя. Все веселились и от этого играли с еще большим энтузиазмом.  
Арею в карты не везло. Он проигрывал, но упорно не желал сдаваться. В конечном итоге он все же продул и, недовольно обведя коллег взглядом, приготовился выслушивать, но те все еще наперебой обсуждали, какое желание загадать.  
— Я победила, — как-то недобро усмехнулась Ариша, прищурившись. — Значит, мое желание он и будет исполнять.  
Дьявол хмыкнул и нервно схватился за сигарету, уже предвкушая, какую гадость его могут заставить сделать.  
— А станцуйте-ка нам стриптиз, мистер Адамс, — ехидно ухмыльнулась девушка, злорадствуя. — Прямо на этом столе.  
Женская составляющая коллектива поддержала ее дружным гоготом. Мужчины принялись тяжело вздыхать и сочувственно похлопывать Арея по плечу.  
— Мерзкая сука, — прошипел дьявол, прицельным броском отправляя сигарету в пепельницу.  
— Давай-давай, — насмешливо подзадорила Ариша. — Посмотрим еще, кому из нас больше идет роль шлюхи.  
«Да свершится месть!» — читалось в ее горящих маниакальным огнем глазах.  
Смирившись со своей участью, Арей вскарабкался на стол и, крикнув бармену, чтобы тот включил музыку, неуверенно начал танцевать. От огромного количества спиртного движения были вялыми, он шатался и совершенно не попадал в ритм. Но даже такой убогий танец сопровождался множеством аплодисментов. Через пару минут зрителей набился уже полный бар, и все с интересом глазели на публичный позор великого ученого, которого от карточного долга не спасло даже высокое положение.  
Впрочем, Арей уже почти перестал соображать, и с энтузиазмом извивался у шеста, скинув майку куда-то в толпу. Ариша стояла в стороне, кусая губы, и явно начинала жалеть, что загадала такое желание. Похоже, что голый глава города вызывал у горожан неумный восторг.  
Плюхнувшись на колени у края стола, дьявол позволил какой-то девушке расстегнуть свои обтягивающие кожаные брюки. Другая в этот момент ласкала его мускулистый, хоть и тощий, торс, и еще несколько тянули руки в надежде ухватить Арея хотя бы за волосы. Несколько парней тоже не отставали от них, одному даже удалось коснуться дьявола, прежде чем тот встал и скинул с себя брюки, отбросив их ногой в толпу и оставшись совершенно обнаженным. Девушки восторженно завизжали, зрители разразились бурными аплодисментами. Арей рассмеялся, ничего не осознавая затуманенным от алкоголя разумом. Откинувшись назад, он принялся тереться спиной о шест, прикрыв глаза и соблазнительно прикусив губу. Если бы отец видел сейчас, его не сдержала бы даже эта толпа.  
Как же он скучал по нему... По его объятиям, по их близости... Все шлюхи мира не заменили бы единения их душ. Как же хотелось переместиться к Айону прямо сейчас, наброситься на него, не сдерживая сумасшедшее желание, и получить наконец удовлетворение.  
Совершенно не стесняясь публики, дьявол быстро двигал рукой вдоль члена и громко постанывал, будто вовсе не замечая глазеющей на него толпы. Пожалуй, подобный поступок даже для него был слишком смелым, но Арей был так пьян, что ему было уже все равно. Кончая, в порыве наивысшего экстаза он выкрикнул имя отца и сполз по стене на стол с блаженной улыбкой на лице.  
— Представление окончено, — объявил бармен, накрывая почти отключившегося дьявола скатертью. — Все брысь по домам, мы закрываемся.  
Толпа разочарованно загалдела, но охрана быстро вытолкала всех за дверь. Бармен тяжело вздохнул и, прибегнув к помощи одного из охранников, оттащил Арея в небольшую уютную комнатку отдыха. Дьяволу предстояло долго отсыпаться после всего, что произошло.  
Вернувшись домой только следующим вечером, Арей внезапно обнаружил на своем диване девушку. Решив, что у него снова начались галлюцинации, дьявол решительно спросил, какого хрена она здесь делает.  
— Меня пустили... — начала оправдываться та. — Я заблудилась... Попросила позвонить...  
— Пошла вон! — категорично рявкнул Арей.  
— Но... — испуганно возразила девушка.  
— Пошла вон из моего дома!  
— Но мне некуда идти! За мной приедут, я уже позвонила! Пожалуйста, я умоляю... Не надо!  
— Кто тебя пустил?  
— Юноша... Такой темноволосый...  
— И где он?  
— Где-то здесь, в доме...  
Арей решил отложить разборки и пошел искать Агвареса, все больше закипая от ярости. Тот, по-видимому, вернулся забрать вещи и с чего-то решил, что имеет право хозяйничать в его доме.  
Так и оказалось. Агварес в спешке собирался, надеясь, что успеет убраться отсюда вместе с нежданной гостьей, пока Арей не вернулся. Все, чего он так хотел в последние дни — увидеть отца. Но точно не при нынешних обстоятельствах...  
— Что это за шлюха? — спросил Арей, не размениваясь на приветствия.  
— Она пришла недавно... — тихо ответил Агварес, вздрогнув и опустив глаза. — Сказала, что заблудилась, и попросила позвонить... Я не хотел пускать... Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь, когда к тебе в дом кто-то приходит... Но она так умоляла... И словно боялась чего-то... Сказала, что просто позвонит и подождет, пока за ней приедут... И сразу же уйдет...  
— Ты на проблемы нарываешься? Тебя мама не учила не говорить с незнакомыми тетеньками?  
— Но...  
— Иди и выгони ее.  
Агварес испытал облегчение, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Выругавшись, Арей пошел открывать. На крыльце обнаружилась пара крепких мужчин, которые тут же поинтересовались у него насчет пропавшей девушки, в точности описав незваную гостью.  
— А вы кто? — хмыкнул дьявол, окидывая их взглядом. — Сутенеры?  
— Мы... Из больницы. Она сумасшедшая. Она опасна для себя и окружающих.  
— Пошли все вон из моего дома, — рассудил Арей, надеясь побыстрее избавиться от лишних проблем. Он сам был опасен для себя и окружающих. И готов был это продемонстрировать, если бы его вынудили созерцать чужие рожи еще хотя бы пару минут.  
Девушку скрутили, несмотря на отчаянные мольбы о помощи.  
— Это неправда! — кричала она, предпринимая безуспешные попытки вырваться. — Помогите мне! Они отвезут меня обратно в бордель!  
— Значит, я угадал, — усмехнулся дьявол, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести.  
— Пожалуйста, помогите мне! — взмолилась девушка, глядя на него с отчаяньем и болью.  
— Проваливайте уже, — отмахнулся Арей, позволяя затащить ее в машину и увезти прочь.  
Вернувшись в дом, он вновь испытал раздражение, увидев сына. Агварес дрожал, по лицу его текли слезы. Он не понимал, как отец мог так поступить.  
— Папа... Ну зачем ты так? — спросил он отчаянно.  
— Приведешь еще шлюху — я тебя отдам тем, кто за ней придет.  
Полиция подоспела всего на пару минут позже, чем требовалось. Агварес остался, чтобы рассказать все, что знал, и хоть как-то помочь несчастной девушке. Желая успокоить нервы, Арей отправился на кухню и выпил пару бокалов вина.  
— Я не оставлю эту твою выходку безнаказанной, — рыкнул он, когда сын заявился к нему, хмурый и мрачный.  
Но Агварес не нуждался в прощении. Подойдя к отцу, он наградил его оглушительной пощечиной. Арей зарычал и схватил сына за волосы.  
— Ты отвратительный, — с мрачной решимостью прошипел Агварес. — Ненавижу тебя.  
Арей вцепился ему в горло и со всей силы ударил головой о стену. Он продолжал бить до тех пор, пока вдруг не почувствовал, словно кто-то ударил его самого. Отпустив Агвареса, дьявол отскочил и ощутил, словно ему в спину снова прилетел камень. Арей зашипел от бессильной ярости и внезапно увидел самого себя. Того ребенка, который так ненавидел то, кем он стал. Который столько времени преследовал во снах. А теперь и наяву.  
Рухнув на колени, дьявол сжал голову ладонями и взвыл. Он устал терпеть жестокие шутки своего разума. Хотелось добраться до мозга и вырвать из него эти навязчивые мысли. Чувство вины, боль, сожаление, разочарование. Он стал монстром. Он ненавидел себя и свою сраную жизнь.  
Когти вонзились в голову, раздирая кожу до крови. Агварес испуганно задрожал, понимая, что с отцом творится что-то неладное, и бросился к нему.  
— Папа... — шепнул он, хватая его за запястья. — Прекрати... Остановись, пожалуйста...  
Арей отбросил сына в стену и, пошатываясь, поднялся. За волосы он выволок его из дома и, бросив на землю, ушел.  
«Если бы я знал, что таким вырасту, я бы лучше вообще не родился», — твердил упрямый демоненок, преследуя попятам. После нескольких бутылок вина видение исчезло, и дьявол забылся в беспамятстве.  
Агварес провел всю ночь под окнами. Спать во дворе приходилось не впервые. Только утром он решился вернуться в дом, где ждала привычная картина. Уложив отца поудобнее и накрыв одеялом, он сел рядом и стал ждать его пробуждения.  
— Как ты осмелился снова сюда прийти? — спросил Арей, едва разлепив глаза и пытаясь приподняться. Тело слушалось плохо.  
— Прости... — с искренним раскаянием попросил Агварес. — Я поставил чьи-то чувства выше твоих...  
— Пошел вон!  
Агварес посмотрел на отца, не скрывая безумной боли. Одно дело — уходить, зная, что Арей сделал это для его безопасности... И совсем другое — уйти так...  
— Хочешь убить меня — убей, — тихо, но уверенно произнес Агварес, опуская голову. — Хочешь прогнать — прогони... Я уйду.  
— Проваливай и больше никогда не попадайся мне на глаза! — яростно прорычал дьявол.  
Агварес кивнул и зашагал к двери, все еще надеясь, что отец остановит его. Как остановил тогда... Но лишь взгляд, полный гнева и ненависти, достался ему напоследок. Это была расплата за то, что он так же когда-то поступил с отцом?..  
Когда к Арею заявился Айон, он лежал все на том же диване в окружении пустых бутылок. Расфокусированный взгляд не выражал ни единой эмоции. В глазах читалась лишь бездна. Полнейшая пустота.  
— Что тут случилось? — тихо спросил отец, садясь рядом.  
Арей молчал. Айон обнял сына, но тот не двинулся. Когда архангел принялся гладить его, он встал и перелег на другой диван.  
— Не трогать тебя? — вздохнул Айон, не представляя, чем может сейчас помочь.  
Арей молчал и не шевелился, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. С тех пор, как Астарот подарил свободу, безумие одолело лишь сильнее. Так чья же в нем была вина?..

С того дня Агварес только лежал в кровати, глядя в потолок пустым взглядом, и лишь иногда лил слезы по утраченному иллюзорному счастью. Он знал, что отец ни за что не простит. Какое-то время Арею было действительно хорошо с сыном, он был уверен, что его любят, что ему все простят. И Агварес жалел, что сказал такое. Отец наверняка посчитал это предательством. Это причинило ему чудовищную боль.  
Когда Сатана пришел проведать внука, тот пребывал в прострации.  
— Я хочу умереть... — тихо произнес он, обращая взор к дьяволу. — Я предатель...  
— Прекрати, — нахмурился Сатана. Он совершенно не считал, что Агварес поступил неправильно.  
— Я предал отца... Я сказал, что его ненавижу...  
— Тебе давно пора его возненавидеть.  
— Мне не надо было пускать девушку...  
— Ты добрый и хороший мальчик, ты хотел помочь.  
Агварес всхлипнул, обнимая себя руками.  
— Я подумал, что ей плохо... Но я не подумал, как может быть плохо папе... Потом... Потом он выл и царапал голову до крови... После того, как побил меня... Это я во всем виноват...  
— Он сумасшедший, и тебе опасно находиться с ним рядом.  
— Я не должен был родиться... Лучше бы меня не было...  
Перевернувшись на бок, Агварес поджал ноги и уткнулся себе в колени, тихо всхлипывая. Его мучило чувство вины.  
— Хочу умереть... — выдавил он сквозь надрывные рыдания. — Почему не даешь?..  
— Ты должен жить, — решительно заявил Сатана, обнимая его и пытаясь утешить.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы быть счастливым.  
— Я никогда не буду счастливым без папы... Я родился и сделал больно всем... И папе, и маме... Лучше бы меня не было...  
— Не говори так.  
— Ты один меня любишь... — тихо всхлипнул юноша. Сатана крепче обнял его.  
До самого утра они пролежали так, пока Агварес наконец не уснул, уткнувшись дьяволу в грудь. Кроме него он больше никому не был нужен. Так зачем вообще пытался выбирать...  
Проснувшись вечером и не обнаружив Сатану рядом, Агварес вышел в сад. В это время дьявол всегда смотрел на закат, сидя на холме. Иногда он проводил вечера с Лилит, но чаще бывал один. На этот раз он также оказался в одиночестве.  
— Садись рядом, — пригласил он, заметив Агвареса. И обнял внука, когда тот присел на траву.  
— Мне всегда будет больно? — тихо спросил юноша, положив голову ему на плечо. — Папа никогда меня не полюбит? Он любил меня раньше, а я ушел... И он меня никогда не простит...  
Сатана устало вздохнул. В который раз один и тот же разговор... Агварес был так зациклен на отце. Изгнав брата из Рая, Адам оборвал все узы привязанности между ними. С Агваресом подобное не сработало...  
— Посмотри на небо, — попросил дьявол.  
Агварес поднял глаза, непонимающе впериваясь взглядом в воздушные облака.  
— Ну небо... И что?  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся Сатана, поднимаясь и уходя прочь. Агварес вскочил и побежал за ним.  
— Дедушка, ты обиделся?  
— Я просто не люблю, когда мне мешают смотреть на закат.  
— Прости... — виновато промямлил юноша, опуская голову.  
Добредя до реки, Агварес сел на берег и уставился вдаль, проходясь взглядом по блестящим от света закатного солнца верхушкам деревьев. По лицу вновь потекли непрошеные слезы. Он всем и всегда только мешал...


	24. Глава 24. Под властью безумия

Подойдя к насупившемуся сыну, Айон попытался погладить его по голове, но он отвернулся, надувшись.  
— А у меня для тебя подарок есть... — вздохнул отец, осознав, что очередная попытка помириться не удалась. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
Демоненок кивнул, заинтересовавшись. Айон улыбнулся и надел ему на шею медальон. Потом, вытащив из-под своей рубашки такой же, нажал на оба. Когда после всех этих манипуляций они вдруг перенеслись в красивый сад, Арей удивленно посмотрел на отца, задавая немой вопрос.  
— Это маленький мир, — пояснил тот, улыбаясь. — Мир, который я создал своей фантазией. И я дарю его тебе. Здесь может происходить что угодно, все, что ты пожелаешь. И ты будешь чувствовать все, что здесь происходит. А твое тело в реальном мире будет спать.  
Обрадовавшись, Арей обнял отца, довольный таким подарком. Айон погладил сына по волосам.  
— Сюда может приходить любой, у кого есть такой же медальон. Если хочешь... Оставь только себе этот мир, а я свой медальон уничтожу...  
Демоненок замотал головой.  
— Не хочу без тебя.  
— Хорошо. Но я не буду входить в твой мир без приглашения.  
— Давай играть, — улыбнулся Арей, пускаясь в бег. — Догоняй меня!  
Взлетев, демоненок закружился в небе, смеясь, и принялся удирать от отца по воздуху. Они полетели вдаль, и Арей сам не заметил, как оказался в пустом белом пространстве, где не было ничего вокруг. Он испугался и растерянно застыл, но Айон обнял его, успокаивающе поясняя:  
— Не бойся. Это — пустая часть этого мира. Он еще не создан до конца. В нем есть только сад. Смотри...  
Он быстро полетел сквозь пустое пространство, возвращаясь назад, и они снова оказались в саду. Это напоминало путешествие внутри чьего-то незаконченного творения. Словно все окружающее было написано на холсте, и художник в какой-то момент устал.  
— Я сам могу тут что-то создать? — заинтересованно спросил Арей. Теперь, когда он понял принцип работы этого маленького мира, все страхи схлынули, и в нем проснулся ученый.  
— Да. Все, что захочешь.  
— Как здорово!  
— Можешь даже переделать то, что создано мной.  
Арей замотал головой.  
— Ну хорошо, — усмехнулся Айон. — Можешь попробовать создать что-то прямо сейчас.  
— А как?  
— Просто представь то, что хочешь. Закрой глаза и представь. Оно появится.  
Арей закрыл глаза и представил пушистого белого кота.  
— Мяу! — послышалось ему.  
Кот получился большой, с Арея величиной. Демоненок обрадовался и принялся тискать его, зарываясь в мягкую шерстку. Айон засмеялся, глядя на то, что вышло у сына.  
— Хочешь такого большого кота? Зачем?  
— На нем кататься можно! — заявил демоненок, запрыгивая на кота и трогаясь с места.  
Усевшись в траву, Айон с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как сын играет с котом. Они беззаботно резвились и ласкались друг к другу, подбегали к Айону и заваливали его на землю, со смехом разбегались врассыпную, приглашая их ловить.  
Арей казался таким увлеченным. Играющим с чем-то безмерно значимым. Юный властелин реальности. Он тогда еще не знал, как это называется. Но уже понимал, как это работает.  
Властелин реальности... Это никогда не было уникальной сверхсилой. Это всегда было образом мышления. Астарот так этого и не понял. Он не понял совершенно ничего.  
С самого детства Арею не нужно было ничего другого. Только мир, где не было никого, кроме них двоих.

***

Ветхий, истлевший от времени дом все еще хранил давно забытые воспоминания. Пройдя по берегу реки, Арей остановился возле него. С этого места началась его жизнь. И здесь же она закончилась в тот день, когда его отволокли в Ад. К чертовому палачу, который убил в жажде спасти.  
Все вокруг полнилось жизнью. А он был давно уже мертв. Природа, в детстве казавшаяся такой родной и знакомой, теперь будто отстранилась от него. Он не был частью живого мира. Теперь его ничто с ним не связывало.  
— Арей? — окликнул взволнованный голос.  
Дьявол обернулся и увидел отца, направляющегося к нему. Не двинувшись с места, он просто стоял, дожидаясь, пока Айон подойдет и обнимет. Когда нежные руки крепко обхватили за плечи, Арей уткнулся отцу в плечо.  
— Помнишь, как ты учил меня летать? Мы летели вместе, взявшись за руки, и поднимались все выше и выше... Можем ли мы снова подняться в небо? Хватит ли наших сил на то, чтобы, как раньше, стремиться ввысь?  
Айон зарылся лицом в волосы сына, запуская пальцы в шелковые седые пряди.  
— Ты умирал когда-нибудь? — тихо шепнул Арей ему на ухо.  
— Да, умирал.  
— Ты чувствовал смерть? Ты чувствовал себя мертвым?  
— Может быть... Я не знаю... Вокруг была тьма, и я не мог двигаться... Это было похоже на смерть...  
— И что ты чувствовал? Тебе было страшно?  
— Некоторое время...  
— Ты боялся, что это никогда не закончится?  
— Сначала боялся. А потом просто стал заполнять тьму образами своей мечты... Так и пережил это... Тьма перестала быть тьмой... А потом я освободился...  
— А я не мог побороть тьму. Она сводила меня с ума, и я не знал, куда от нее деться. Это казалось нескончаемым адом.  
Айон вздохнул, крепче прижимая сына к себе. Ответив на его поцелуй, он с нежностью погладил по волосам, зарываясь в них лицом. Он не знал, что на это ответить. Поэтому просто молчал.  
— Ты можешь бороться с тьмой... — мрачно произнес дьявол. — А я нет... Она сломает меня, и я буду мучиться в ней вечно...  
— Арей...  
— Она уже убила меня... В детстве я был счастлив и разделял твою мечту... Я чувствовал себя всесильным... Не понимая, что это иллюзия... Когда я встретил нечто очень страшное... Чему не мог противостоять... И тебя не оказалось рядом, чтобы спасти меня... Я понял, что я ничто...  
— Прости...  
— Твоя мечта уже не принесет мне счастья. Потому что смерть все равно придет... И тьма поглотит меня...  
— Ты так боишься смерти, что тебя уже не волнует жизнь?  
— Да.  
— Я думаю не так... Сейчас я жив. И, что бы ни произошло, буду жив еще какое-то время... И если это время я проведу в счастье, это никому не повредит.  
— А потом?  
— Не важно. Даже если потом все будет плохо, зачем тратить на это время сейчас?  
— А можно ли жить, зная, какая боль тебя ждет? Для чего жить, если когда-нибудь перестанешь помнить о том, что жил?  
— Возможно... Если ты умеешь бороться за свое счастье, то сможешь бороться и с тьмой. Как это сделал я.  
— Я не могу.  
Айон посмотрел на сына с болью, почти в отчаянии. Арей провел рукой по щеке отца и поцеловал глаза, с печалью смотрящие на него.  
— Ты совершенен... А я просто тень...  
— Помнишь, как я учил тебя сражаться? — улыбнулся Айон, целуя сына в висок и крепче сжимая в объятиях. — А до этого летать... Ходить... Разговаривать... Ты ведь видел и другие реальности, и в каждой я пытался научить тебя жить... Если здесь мы прожили уже так много... Может, мы все же сможем добраться до рая, Арей?..  
Покрепче обняв в ответ, дьявол тихо всхлипнул. Айон гладил его и пытался утешить, прижимая к себе. Отпускать сына не хотелось. Больше никогда.  
Арей страстно целовал, желая забыться в этом вихре чувств, но, оторвавшись от Айона, сполз на землю и уткнулся ему в ноги. Он обнимал за ноги, плача, а архангел не находил ничего лучше, чем гладить его дрожащие плечи. Созерцание страданий сына причиняло невыносимую боль. Ведь он никак не мог на них повлиять.  
Когда отец наклонился и поцеловал в макушку, Арей ухватил его за ворот и повалил на землю, заставив охнуть от неожиданности. Обхватил его лицо руками, впиваясь взглядом в ласковые фиолетовые глаза, и прижался к нему, переплетая их тела.  
— Я люблю тебя, Арей, — улыбнулся Айон, прижимая сына к себе.  
Дьявол прикрыл глаза. Его дыхание было хриплым, но спокойным. Будто ему слегка полегчало. И он просто... хотел продолжения.  
— Спасибо.  
— За что?  
— За то, что любишь меня.  
Айон погладил сына по щеке и прижал его голову к своему плечу, зарываясь лицом в мягкие пряди. Арей поцеловал — нежно, отчаянно, с мольбой. Архангел задрожал, едва сдерживая слезы, и впился в губы сына страстным поцелуем. Переплетя их пальцы, крепко прижался к нему, надеясь, что он больше не сможет выбраться из-под него и снова сбежать.  
— Я не могу без тебя, — прошептал он отчаянно. — Не могу...  
Арей улыбнулся, расслабленно откидываясь на мягкую траву.  
— Оставим разговоры на потом, — слабо усмехнулся он. — Мы и так потратили на них слишком много времени.  
— Мой хороший, — шептал Айон, покрывая его лицо поцелуями. — Мой любимый сын...  
Дьявол вцепился в отца, разрывая когтями его рубашку. На глаза накатывали слезы. Когда Айон был рядом, весь мир преображался во мгновение. От одной лишь его любви все приобретало совершенно иной смысл, жизнь сияла разноцветными красками, а боль отступала, отдавая власть покою. Что бы ни терзало, даже безумие могло быть побеждено в одно мгновение. Арей растворялся во всеобъемлющей любви, наслаждаясь кратковременным покоем. Мог ли он дождаться того дня, когда их души наконец сольются навсегда?..  
Стоная во все горло, он царапал когтями землю, выгибаясь дугой. Пристроившись сзади, отец держал за шею, прижавшись щекой к запрокинутой голове, и все увеличивал темп. Арей краем сознания различал над ухом страстные рыки, с непривычки почти теряя рассудок от удовольствия. Как же он скучал по отцу... Как же любил его...  
Одновременно достигнув разрядки, они повалились на траву, пытаясь отдышаться. Положив голову на грудь отца, Арей прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в полудрему. Разум плохо функционировал после пережитого, и в голове бушевали рваные и отрывчатые мысли.  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся Айон, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Ты столько времени не позволял к тебе прикасаться...  
— Ты сам виноват, — лениво отозвался дьявол. — Нечего было записывать меня в насильники. Знал бы ты, каких усилий мне стоило сдерживаться, чтобы не трахнуть его. А он еще и оказался не против.  
— Наверно, это наследственное, — усмехнулся архангел. — Любить своих отцов...  
— Можно подумать, ты любил Адама, — хмыкнул Арей, перекатываясь на бок и заглядывая отцу в глаза. — Да ты его терпеть не мог.  
— Я люблю тебя. И сильнее не мог бы любить никого другого.  
— Рад, что моя любовь оказалась взаимной.  
Усмехнувшись, дьявол погладил архангела по щеке, чувствуя на своем бедре его горячую руку. Секс выдался жарким и, пожалуй, через некоторое время вполне можно было повторить.  
— Ты понимаешь, почему я так поступил с Агваресом? Почему прогнал его?  
— Понимаю, — вздохнул Айон. — Пожалуй, другого выхода действительно нет.  
— Я слишком жадный, — усмехнулся Арей. — Не понимаю, как я на такое решился. Отдать его кому-то... Когда я умру, я хочу унести с собой весь мир, как вышло, что я отказался от своего сына?  
— Ты не умрешь, — тихо произнес отец, целуя в висок и притягивая к себе. — Не сотворяй себе новых врагов. Достаточно того, что ты устал существовать.  
— Ты любишь жизнь и вечно радостный, — хмыкнул дьявол, отстраняясь и садясь на траве. — Я не могу так. Я устал, я хочу покоя. Я хочу справедливости.  
— Тебе ведь известно, что справедливость — это преумножение зла.  
— Но я ничем не заслужил такой судьбы. Тьма... Кругом меня окружает тьма... Я хочу света, который ее рассеет...  
— Без теней мир был бы двухмерным. В белом пространстве, заполненным светом, ты еще скорее сошел бы с ума. Свет был бы повсюду, и ты не знал бы, куда от него деться. Тьма — это покой.  
— Ты ни черта не понимаешь, — раздраженно процедил Арей, вставая и начиная одеваться. — Ты никогда ни черта не понимаешь. Трахай меня молча и проваливай, мне надоело слушать эти бредни.  
— Арей... — тяжело вздохнул архангел, поднимаясь.  
Взяв сына за плечи, он с грустью посмотрел ему в глаза, надеясь увидеть там хоть толику тепла. Но в глазах дьявола отражался лишь ледяной холод. Попытавшись поцеловать Арея, Айон встретил с его стороны отстраненность и равнодушие.  
— За что ты так со мной, — вздохнул он, отчаявшись. — Я знаю, какую боль тебе причиняет тьма... Знаю, какие кошмары ты видишь во сне и наяву... Неужели я нужен тебе только для того, чтобы ты мог хоть какое-то время не чувствовать страха и опустошенности? Поэтому ты не можешь без меня? Поэтому тебе нужна лишь наша близость? И если ты найдешь другой способ... Ты больше не придешь ко мне?  
— Другого способа нет, — резко рыкнул дьявол, дергая плечами и вырываясь. — Я был сотворен из твоей души. И никакая другая меня не спасет.  
— Ты ненавидишь меня? — тихо спросил архангел.  
В его глазах Арей заметил невыносимую боль, и на миг сердце кольнуло чувство вины. Отогнав мешающие чувства, дьявол безжалостно ответил:  
— Да. Ненавижу.  
Сжав кулаки, Айон посмотрел на сына сощуренным, резким взглядом. Дьявол почти физически ощутил, как этот взгляд пронзает до костей.  
— Я больше не хочу тебя видеть, — произнес архангел четко и решительно. — Никогда.  
Кривая усмешка расплылась по лицу Арея.  
— Неужели все эти годы ты тешил себя надеждой, что мне действительно нужно что-то иное? Неужели ты и вправду рассчитывал создать вместе со мной свой рай? Ты все еще веришь в него? Ты ни на что не способен. Твое творение убило бы тебя, если бы не было необходимости тебя использовать.  
Задрожав от ярости, Айон принял истинный облик и, во мгновение оказавшись у сына за спиной, пронзил его мечом насквозь, пробив острием сердце. Дьявол захрипел, из его горла хлынули потоки крови. Когда отец рывком выдернул меч, Арей рухнул на землю, потеряв сознание. Айон тоскливо взвыл, вскинув глаза к небу.  
Опустившись на колени перед сыном, он прижал его к себе, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы. Он все готов был отдать за его счастье... Чтобы ничего не получить взамен...  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул архангел, касаясь груди сына и исцеляя смертельную рану. Слезы застилали глаза, никак не желая униматься из-за невыносимой боли. — Если хочешь мою душу, возьми ее... Забери... И пусть она оберегает тебя... Пусть спасает от того, от чего не смогла спасти моя любовь... Если тебе нужно только это... Если только это принесет тебе покой, которого ты так жаждешь... Я готов отдать ее тебе... Если я все равно больше ничего не могу тебе дать...  
Приоткрыв глаза, дьявол гневно зарычал и вцепился отцу в горло. Отшвырнув его от себя, он взмыл ввысь и унесся прочь, оставляя позади все надежды. Он не хотел соглашаться на этот сраный рай. До последнего. Хоть и понимал, что другого выхода нет.

— Пошел вон, — с порога встретил Агвареса категоричный ответ на незаданный вопрос.  
Юноша упал перед отцом на колени, вскидывая на него глаза, полные раскаяния и мольбы.  
— Прости меня... Это все неправда... Я не ненавижу тебя... И ты мне не отвратителен... Я ляпнул, не подумав...  
Арей не желал слушать оправдания. Он выволок сына за дверь и запер ее, надеясь, что его наконец оставят в покое. Но Агварес не желал сдаваться. Он залез в окно, и отец тут же поймал за волосы и приставил нож к горлу.  
— Убей меня, — тихо, но решительно произнес юноша, глядя ему в глаза. — Я не уйду, пока ты меня не простишь или не убьешь.  
Он думал, что отец перережет ему горло, но Арей лишь ударил, заставив потерять сознание. Как же он от всего этого устал...  
Никогда еще дьявол не испытывал столь разрушительной ярости. Никогда еще она не затуманивала разум полностью, без остатка. Следуя по коридорам Элизиума в комнату отца, он крушил все на своем пути. Дикий вой разносился по кораблю, будоража души. Когда навстречу Арею выбежала сестра, он снес ей голову и, насадив ее на меч, вырвал из глазниц фиолетовые глаза. Сестра всегда была так похожа на него, отец видел в ней его черты. И теперь, разочаровавшись в сыне, ему оставалось верить только в дочь...  
Сжав в кулаке глаз девушки, дьявол раздавил его и расхохотался, представив, в каком ужасе будет Айон, когда все это увидит. Он шел дальше, собираясь убить всех, кто остался в Элизиуме, пока не столкнулся с ним нос к носу.  
— Смотри, что я тебе принес, — произнес он с безумной ухмылкой и протянул архангелу оставшийся глаз.  
Побледнев, Айон что есть сил ударил сына по лицу, и тот упал, скорчившись на полу и сотрясаясь в приступах жуткого смеха. Заломив ему руки, отец потащил его в лабораторию. Он терпеливо сносил практически любые выходки. Но это был уже однозначный перебор.  
— Держи его крепче, — бросил он оказавшейся там Марисе, застегивая на руках сына ремни, намертво приковывающие к кушетке.  
Арей метался и рычал, пытаясь вонзить в отца когти, но родители все же справились с ним. Вколов сыну успокоительного и дождавшись, пока он затихнет, Айон тяжелым взглядом посмотрел на демоницу.  
— Я хочу проникнуть в его сознание, — произнес он тихо, но твердо.  
По лицу дьявола расплылась блаженная ухмылка, торжествующая и облегченная. Но Айон не смотрел на сына, он прикрыл глаза, касаясь лбом его лба.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — поддержала Мариса, сжимая в ладони его руку. Айон не протестовал.  
Они оказались на пустынной местности возле темной реки. В воздухе витал туман, и все вокруг выглядело слишком безжизненным и тоскливым. Вода была темной, непроглядной, и казалось, что в ее толще таится что-то зловещее, выжидающее своего часа и готовое напасть в любую минуту. Рваные облака в небе сгущались в тучи, образовывая когтистые лапы, норовящие вцепиться в добычу.  
Мариса поежилась и обхватила себя руками. Ей было неуютно. Это место высасывало из нее силы. Поглощало жизнь, отравляло душу. Ей хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда.  
— Пошли, — скомандовал Айон, решительно направившись вперед. — Нужно найти его. Он сейчас не владеет собой, и если мы не сделаем этого, то все, что ты сейчас видишь, поглотит его. Я не позволю этому случиться. Никогда.  
Мариса поспешила за архангелом, едва поспевая за его быстрым шагом. Здесь в ней не было тех сил, что давала живая Вселенная. Здесь хозяином было безумие Арея, и жизни, подпитывающей демоницу, не существовало в его душе.  
— Айон, — позвала она, внезапно потеряв его из вида. — Айон!  
Архангел не отзывался, и Мариса понемногу начинала паниковать. Нахождение здесь было для нее пыткой.  
Обстановка сменилась мгновенно. Демоница даже не успела ничего понять, как оказалась в узком темном коридоре, которому не было конца. Едва сделав шаг, она ощутила, как тело разорвалось на части от мощного взрыва и через секунду собралось воедино. Упав на колени, Мариса обхватила себя руками, жалобно всхлипывая. Ее всю колотило от ужаса. Поднявшись и сделав шаг, она испытала это снова. Стоять на месте было сравни самоубийству, но идти, понимая, что каждый шаг заставит испытывать невероятную боль... Ей пришлось пережить это бессчетное количество раз, прежде чем жуткий коридор исчез так же внезапно, как до этого берег реки.  
С вершины замка виднелись тени, маячащие внизу. Они открывали пасти и шипели от злости, не в силах подняться ввысь и утолить голод. Айон ходил по комнате туда-сюда, не зная, как выбраться из этой ловушки. Тьма вокруг утомляла, заставляя слабеть. Повсюду царила лишь беспросветная тоска. Страх не мучил, хоть все вокруг старательно провоцировало бояться.  
За окном стремительно темнело. Тени поднимались все выше, и Айон понимал, что они сожрут его, стоит исчезнуть тусклому солнечному свету, почти не проникающему сквозь туман. Этот мир ждал от него какого-то ответного хода, забавляясь ситуацией. Архангел не знал, имел ли сын отношение к этим видениям или страдал где-то точно так же, не зная, как выбраться из этого ада. Сейчас стоило решить, что делать дальше, и не было времени отвлекаться на подобные мысли.  
Когда тень, беспрепятственно поднявшаяся наверх, коснулась его, он, не раздумывая, вжал в пол ладонь, и тот начал расплавляться от этого прикосновения. Замок разваливался напополам, и тени схлынули вниз, во впадину, словно их засасывал водоворот. Ощутив, что может взлететь, Айон расправил крылья, собрав все силы, и ринулся в небо, поднимаясь все выше в облака.  
Внезапно он, словно пронзив собой землю, вырос из нее посреди обычного дворика. В небе висели тяжелые, давящие тучи, заставляя ощущать себя словно под прессом. Воздух был сухим и спертым, будто неживым, и от этого становилось тяжело дышать. Вокруг раскинулись серые дома и тонкие деревья, колышущиеся от легкого ветра. Не было только людей.  
Обведя взглядом окружающее пространство, Айон заметил невдалеке Арея. Вздрогнув, он кинулся к нему, по дороге ускоряя шаг, но вдруг остановился, заметив в его руке чью-то знакомую голову. Голова была вполне живой — она в ужасе вращала глазами и пыталась что-то сказать, но не могла вымолвить ни слова.  
Арей опустил ее на землю и, потянув вверх за волосы, вытащил уже вместе с телом, сохраняющим следы трупного гниения.  
— Это не твое тело, — усмехнулся он пустым, безжизненным и очень усталым голосом. — Так где же оно?  
Вновь повторив процедуру несколько раз, он наконец остался доволен результатом и бросил мать на землю, обращая взор на отца. Айон стоял как вкопанный. Его била крупная дрожь.  
— Ты хотел поймать меня, — подзадорил дьявол, пятясь прочь. — Ну же.  
Архангел, словно ждавший только этой команды, бросился на него. Арей убегал со злорадной усмешкой на лице. Мариса, уже пришедшая в себя, кинулась за ними. Когда родители почти схватили, дьявол забежал за угол дома, скрывшись от них. Мариса немного отстала, но Айон рванулся вперед, и Арей лишь чудом успел ускользнуть. Заставленный врасплох, он щелкнул пальцами, играя с реальностью, и на мать опустилась клетка, когда та была от него уже в паре шагов. Отец, однако, все же схватил и скрутил, крепко держа.  
— Для чего был весь этот спектакль?! — взревел он. — Ты играл нами, как пешками!  
Арей вскинул голову, обратив взгляд в небо. Жуткие лица сгустились из облаков и кинулись на них. Дьявол расхохотался, словно припадочный.  
— Просто обычно они приходят и жрут меня, а теперь здесь есть вы, — объяснил он со смесью вины и облегчения.  
Мариса пронзительно завизжала от невыносимого ужаса. Тьма обволокла ее всю, разъедая на части душу.  
— Я не отдам тебя им, — решительно произнес Айон, бесстрашно глядя на наступающую на них тьму. Он крепко обнял сына и закрыл собой, не позволяя тьме до него добраться.  
— Ты будешь собирать себя по кусочкам, — хохотал дьявол, смиренно бездействуя. — Ты умрешь, умрешь, умрешь! Умрешь, как все они!  
«Они?..» — пронеслось в сознании архангела, и разум поразила страшная догадка.  
Внезапно рассеявшаяся тьма открыла вид на бескрайнее поле, усыпанное живыми мертвецами. Люди и демоны, искалеченные, полуразложившиеся, стонущие от боли, звали на помощь, пытаясь ползти вперед. Ничего омерзительнее этого зрелища Айон не видел никогда в жизни. Женщина, лежавшая почти у самых ног, подбирала с земли органы, выпадающие из разорванной груди, и возвращала обратно. Что-то быстро пожирало ее изнутри, заставляя испытывать невыносимые муки.  
— Это все, кого ты убил?.. — бесцветным, севшим голосом прохрипел архангел. — Они все здесь... Они все продолжают гнить здесь, в твоей душе, отравляя ее...  
Арей дернулся, издав нервный смешок, но крепкие объятия отца не позволили большего.  
— В моей коллекции пополнение, — мерзко хихикнул он, взглядом указывая куда-то вдаль.  
Там, среди тысяч трупов, мечущихся в агонии, Айон разглядел Марису, выбравшуюся из земли. Хотя ее сложно было узнать... Все ее тело было разодрано на части. В животе зияла огромная рана, из которой на землю ошметками капала кровь. Когда демоница пыталась ползти вперед, из нее вываливались внутренности, и ей приходилось подбирать их, чтобы вернуть на место.  
— Я вырвал ей матку, — захохотал дьявол, явно забавляясь происходящим. — Я уничтожил то, из чего родился. Остался только ты.  
— Она с самого начала говорила мне убить тебя, — тихо произнес архангел, склонившись к уху сына. — Она знала все с самого начала. Она видела все это. И не раз просила прислушаться к ней... Я не смог. Не смог убить тебя. И даже сейчас не смогу. Я все эти годы боялся реальности, которая вышла из-под моего контроля. И вечно наступал на одни и те же грабли, дожидаясь, пока они сломаются об меня. Ты ждал, пока я стану тем, кого ты видел в другой реальности. Ты ждал, пока я стану тем, кто сможет спасти тебя от всего этого. Ждал, пока я приду сюда, чтобы освободить тебя.  
Отстранившись от сына, Айон шагнул на поле, и десятки рук тут же потянулись к его ногам, хватая за брюки и оставляя на белой ткани гниль и грязь.  
— Смотри, — шепнул архангел, не оборачиваясь к Арею, но чувствуя спиной его пристальный, напряженный взгляд. — Смотри. Я подарю тебе свободу.  
Ни секунды не колеблясь, он пошел через искореженные, тлеющие тела, норовящие схватить и утянуть к себе, в адскую бездну. Он шел уверенной и твердой походкой, будто прекрасно понимал, что делает. Дьявол, оставшийся на грани, через которую не мог переступить, мелко дрожал, неотрывно глядя ему вслед.  
Дошагав до Марисы, Айон с улыбкой подал ей руку и крепко сжал тонкую, израненную ладонь.  
— Ты свободна, — шепнул он, с теплотой глядя в мутные глаза.  
От его руки по ее телу разлилось слабое свечение, и, объятая им, демоница становилась все прозрачнее, пока совсем не исчезла в пространстве. Трупы взревели и бросились к архангелу, загребая пальцами сырую землю. Айон касался каждого, и они понемногу исчезали, благодаря за свободу кривыми, неуклюжими улыбками. Они обретали покой, освобождая душу Арея.  
Когда все они исчезли, а тьма вокруг рассеялась, архангел прошел назад через все поле и вернулся к сыну, остановившись в паре шагов от него. По лицу дьявола текли безмолвные слезы, во взгляде была сумасшедшая благодарность.  
— Больше никто не появится здесь, — улыбнулся Айон, обнимая Арея и крепко прижимая к себе. — Никто. И никогда.


	25. Глава 25. Вечность

В нескончаемом пространстве он блуждал во тьме, испытывая боль, по силе сравнимую с вечной агонией. Здесь, в этой бескрайней пустоте, он остался совсем один, и все его существо было объято лишь одной мыслью. «Найди меня... Спаси меня... Ты нужен мне...»  
Отец всегда боялся этого... Боялся, что тьма придет за сыном и предложит осуществить его мечту... Когда Арей увидел ее, когда понял, что она действительно способна на это, то не собирался раздумывать. Но...  
Он хотел увидеть миг, когда Вселенная разорвется на части от пронзающих ее энергий. Хотел уничтожить бытие, чтобы оно перестало терзать. Но когда осталась лишь пустота, это не принесло облегчения. Она пожирала его. Так же, как пожирало синее пламя.  
Он умирал, растворяясь в гнетущей черноте небытия. Здесь было слишком пусто... Здесь не было отца... И это было невыносимо...  
Перед его глазами проносились реальности, и не было ни одной, где не существовало бы отца. Но теперь он остался совсем один...  
Он так хотел слиться с ним воедино... Снова стать частью его души... Там не было всей этой пустоты... Душа отца была переполнена чувствами... В его душе властвовало бесконечное тепло, которого хватило бы на них обоих... И даже если бы Арей перестал осознавать себя как личность, он не потерял бы этого счастья.  
Он избавился бы от пустоты, окружающей повсюду... Ему не нужно было ничего другого... Но теперь он был не в силах ничего изменить. Он был рожден из души отца, но понимал, что теперь уже никогда туда не вернется. Он остался наедине с пустотой и должен был скоро раствориться в ней, не оставив и следа своего существования... Он никогда не хотел существовать, он ненавидел отца за свое создание... Ведь он был счастлив только как его часть...  
Там, в тюрьме истлевшей души, отец был одним из мучителей. Обрекший на жизнь и заставивший существовать отдельно от себя — он словно выбросил, как ненужное звено своей души, оставил в сыне все свое зло. Он говорил, что ничто не в силах разлучить их. Что он последует за ним куда угодно. Тогда почему его нет сейчас, когда сын гниет в пустой Вселенной, переставшей существовать? Где тот мир, что он обещал построить? Где тот рай, о котором он мечтал? Все исчезло вместе с бытием, что уничтожила тьма? Какова тогда цена его обещания?  
Он был рядом, когда Арей страдал... Исцелял раны, утешал душу. Любил его отвратительное существо. Он был готов спалить себя дотла лишь ради того, чтобы согреть его. Так что же случилось теперь? Дьявол был настолько мерзок, что уничтожил его? Или отец просто устал находиться рядом?  
«Не покидай меня...» — звучал в остатках сознания немой крик. Он готов был сделать все, что угодно, чтобы снова увидеть улыбку Айона. Арея не тяготило бы страдание, если бы наградой за него был отец. Но он все еще существовал. А отца уже не было.  
В который раз он протягивал руку в пустоту, зная, что никто не поможет подняться. Да и идти больше было некуда. Осталась лишь бескрайняя пустота, которой он так отчаянно желал. Но он не переставал протягивать руку в бесконечность, готовый делать это до тех пор, пока ее снова не коснется горячая, полная жизни ладонь отца... Пока их пальцы не сплетутся воедино... А души не наполнятся любовью...  
«Ты больше не покинешь меня... Айон...»  
Сознание возвращалось медленно. Резкими, рваными импульсами. Вот перед глазами чье-то лицо... Размытое, нечеткое... Над ухом раздается чей-то обеспокоенный голос, но слов разобрать не выходит, как ни напрягайся. Тело не ощущается вовсе, и кажется, что его не существует, что все это сон.  
— Почему... Так... Тяжело... Дышать?.. — прохрипел дьявол, ощутив в груди резкую боль.  
— Тише-тише, — успокоил заботливый шепот, и родные руки коснулись развороченной грудной клетки.  
— Папа... — узнал Арей и тут же заорал от боли, давясь собственной кровью.  
— Все хорошо, — прошептал Айон, сжимая в объятиях и укачивая, как ребенка. — Все уже хорошо...  
Огромная рана заросла от прикосновений отца, но тупая боль все еще мучила изнутри. Дьявол заскулил, утыкаясь в белоснежные волосы.  
— Защити меня от тьмы, — всхлипнул он, вцепляясь в отцовскую рубашку. — Умоляю, защити...  
— Что ты видел? — тихо спросил Айон, ласково гладя по волосам. — Что ты помнишь?  
Арея не волновало все происходящее. Зарыдав, он крепко обнял отца, прижимаясь к нему изо всех сил. Только бы эти объятия никогда не закончились... Только бы тьма снова не вернулась за ним...  
Айон гладил сына, пытаясь успокоить. Он принял решение. И знал, что больше никогда не позволит ему страдать.  
— Твой рай уничтожен, Арей, — тихо прошептал он ему на ухо. — Все кончено.  
Вздрогнув, дьявол поднял голову и недоверчиво огляделся. Вокруг осталось лишь пепелище, будто здесь прошел ураган и смел все подчистую.  
— Нет... — всхлипнул Арей, сдавливая голову в ладонях. — Я не мог этого сделать... Это все она... Моя тьма...  
Его город... Его создание... Был разрушен ее силой... Это она... Она оставила без всего, что он имел! Она оставила пустой мир на месте его рая! Тьма постучалась в его дом, чтобы уничтожить все, чем он дорожил... Он хотел уничтожить бытие, раздавить этот зловонный мерзкий мир, который отравлял душу! А вместо этого уничтожил свою жизнь...  
Когда он, поглощенный безумием, доверился ей... Когда она заманила в свои сети... Разве мог он знать, что все обернется именно так?  
Поднявшись с колен, Арей сделал всего один шаг на дрожащих ногах и рухнул обратно, утыкаясь лбом в выгоревшую землю.  
— Я не хочу... — всхлипнул он, загребая когтями пепел. — Я устал... Начинать все сначала... Я не могу... Не хочу больше! Убей меня, убей! Убей!  
Айон обнял и прижал к себе. Дьявол весь дрожал и трясся, захлебываясь истерикой.  
— Тихо, мой хороший, — прошептал архангел, крепко стискивая его в объятиях. — Почувствуй мое тепло... Почувствуй мою близость... Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю...  
Арей громко и протяжно взвыл, запрокидывая голову к серому небу. Невыносимая боль разрывала на части. Не в силах унять безумие сына, Айон впился поцелуем в его губы, гася новый истошный крик.  
— Женщина... — всхлипнул дьявол, вздрагивая от нестихающих рыданий. — Черная, как сама тьма... Пришла ко мне и сказала, что поможет уничтожить бытие...  
— Здесь никого нет, — тихо произнес архангел. Нежно поцеловав сына в лоб, он зарылся лицом в его волосы, вымазанные в пыли. — Только мы двое. Никого больше нет. На много километров вокруг. Это сделал ты. Это сделало твое безумие.  
Тоскливо завыв, Арей спрятал лицо на груди отца, обессиленно плача. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким опустошенным.  
— Я просто хотел перестать страдать, — выдавил он сквозь душащие слезы. — Я просто хотел избавиться от боли...  
Отчаяние затопило душу. Что оставалось делать теперь, зная, что боли избежать невозможно?  
— Боли больше не будет, Арей, — шепнул Айон, ласково погладив сына по волосам. — Я больше не выпущу тебя из объятий. Я больше не позволю тебе страдать.  
Подхватив дьявола на руки, архангел растаял в пространстве. Пустошь объяло безмолвие. Создатель прекрасного рая унес с собой все, что когда-то создал.  
Айон шел сквозь голубые языки пламени с сыном на руках навстречу их новому прекрасному раю. Он всегда так отчаянно желал этого, и теперь, когда мечта наконец сбывалась, чувствовал настоящее счастье. Как прекрасно было идти, не встречая на пути никаких преград, следуя точно к цели. На этот раз он не мог потерпеть поражения.  
Сгустки синего пламени под ногами плавно подвели к восхитительным цветам, которые устилали дорогу к раю. Подумать только, еще один шаг, и он окажется там... Всего один шаг отделяет от мечты. Всего один шаг, и Арей больше никогда не будет страдать...  
Айон шагнул вперед, не раздумывая. Звезда позади растаяла, и перед взором раскинулся прекрасный сад, полный разноцветных, переливающихся на солнце растений.  
— Мы создали все это, — прошептал архангел с ликованием. — Вместе...  
Арей приоткрыл глаза, едва находя в себе силы, и взглянул на новый мир, сотворенный для него отцом.  
— Больше я никогда не покину тебя, — отчаянно зашептал Айон ему на ушко. — Никогда-никогда. Боли больше не будет, мой хороший. Ты сможешь чувствовать, тебе больше не нужно страдать.  
Дьявол распахнул глаза шире, с недоверием вглядываясь в новую реальность, где не существовало страдания. Неужели все правда было кончено? Неужели он мог наконец просто раствориться в душе отца?  
Эхо разнесло по окрестностям ликующий хохот. Ощутив внезапный прилив сил и соскочив с рук Айона, Арей раскинул руки, приветствуя ветер, словно пронзающий насквозь и очищающий от всей грязи, что оставило бытие.  
Никогда еще не было более сильной любви, чем любовь создания и создателя. И то, что она смогла создать, оказалось поистине великолепно.  
С высоты величественных скал виднелось огромное пространство их рая, простирающееся в бесконечность. Отец и сын, обнявшись, смотрели на новый восход. На зеленой траве блестели капельки росы, отражая лучи восходящего солнца. Воздух полнился благоуханием свежих трав. Арей откинул голову на плечо Айона и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шум водопада. Архангел с улыбкой поцеловал его в висок и крепче прижал к себе.  
— Здесь будет все, чего ты пожелаешь, — прошептал он с любовью. — Все...  
— Тогда я желаю быть вечно с тобой, — ответил дьявол, устремляя взор в бескрайнее небо. — Не отпускай меня.  
— Здесь просто не будет иначе, — ласково произнес Айон, припадая к его губам. — Весь этот мир — я. Здесь ты не останешься одиноким. Никогда.  
Арей прильнул к отцу, отвечая на нежный поцелуй. Он наконец чувствовал счастье и спокойствие. В мире, где весь мир был его отцом. Его вечностью. Его любовью. Сливаясь воедино с этим миром, он ощущал безмятежность и покой, будто бы растворялся в доброй и заботливой душе.  
Отстранившись от архангела, он шагнул к краю скалы и, расставив руки, словно для объятий, громко и раскатисто закричал в бескрайнее пространство:  
— Я свободе-е-ен!  
Весело захохотав, Айон подхватил его и спрыгнул со скалы, уже в падении распахнув крылья и взмыв ввысь.  
— Здесь нет жизни и смерти, — пылко прошептал он сыну на ухо. — Посмотри вокруг. Здесь не осталось ничего от ненавистного тобою мира. Здесь лишь вечность. Наша вечность! Это наш мир, и мы в нем творцы!  
— Спасибо, — шепнул Арей, утыкаясь в седые волосы, развевающиеся на сильном ветру. — Спасибо тебе за все...  
Айон улыбнулся, крепче прижимая сына к себе. Он выполнил обещание, когда-то давно данное в месте, так похожем на это. Он стал подобен Богу ради того, чтобы сделать счастливым своего сына.  
— Мой хороший, — произнес он ликующе. — Наша вечность еще только началась. Нас ждет еще много прекрасных мгновений...  
— Спасибо, папа, — улыбнулся Арей, заглядывая в светящиеся восторгом глаза. — Спасибо за эту жизнь...


	26. Эпилог

— Все еще не можешь смириться со смертью Астарота? — хмуро глядя на внука, спросил Сатана.  
Отвернувшись от окна, Агварес опустил глаза и покачал головой.  
— Это был его выбор, — жестко и непреклонно произнес дьявол. — Так же, как твой отец выбрал бегство от реальности, он выбрал небытие.  
Да что он понимал... Арей не сдался, когда Астарот бросил его. Уже в который раз. И не собирался сдаваться. Он никуда не сбегал. Он знал, куда идет. К чему.  
Сатана никогда не знал Астарота так хорошо, как Арей. Что он мог знать об Арее? Он вообще ни о ком ничего не знал, потому что на самом деле ему было на всех плевать. Он никогда не спрашивал и не пытался узнать. Он делал выводы без вопросов. Находя в других подобие того, что происходило с ним самим.  
— Они все бросили нас, — тихо произнес Агварес, вновь отворачиваясь к окну. — Когда Элиза узнала, что отец и Астарот ушли, она отправилась к Эмире... Ей больше не нужно прятаться... Многим стало легче после этих событий...  
— А у тебя есть дочь Астарота, — все так же резко напомнил Сатана. — Прекрати скучать по нему.  
— Тебе не нужен никто, кроме Лилит? — с болью спросил юноша. Дьявол, смягчившись, потрепал его по волосам.  
— У тебя вся жизнь впереди. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты прожил ее счастливо. Ведь только благодаря тебе я понял цену этой жизни.  
Всхлипнув, Агварес прижался к нему, утыкаясь в жесткое плечо.  
— Ты похож на отца... — выдавил он, едва сдерживая рыдания. — Но отец почти никогда не был ко мне так добр...  
— Живи дальше, — вновь повторил Сатана. — Я буду настаивать на этом, пока ты не прислушаешься.  
Утешая разрыдавшегося юношу, он и сам едва сдерживал слезы. С другом, который готов был подарить целый мир, он даже не успел попрощаться. Но ради того, что у него осталось, он должен был быть сильным. Поддержать Агвареса и не позволить совершить необдуманных поступков.  
— Не смей ненавидеть жизнь, — почти угрожающе прорычал дьявол. — Не смей становиться таким, как твой отец.  
— Мой отец хотел небытия, как и ты...  
— Тогда не смей становиться похожим на меня.  
Чуть отстранившись, Агварес вытер слезы и посмотрел дьяволу в глаза.  
— Как думаешь, они счастливы там?  
— Они так стремились туда, — хмыкнул Сатана. — Думаю, да.  
Юноша улыбнулся дрогнувшими губами.  
— Тогда и я стану счастливым... Я буду радоваться за них... Когда-нибудь мы обязательно встретимся...  
— Конечно, — согласился дьявол, выдавливая из себя улыбку. — Конечно. Все будет хорошо.


End file.
